Siempre fuiste tú
by bellatrix996
Summary: A pesar del odio que se tienen, Bellatrix y Sirius realizan el juramento inquebrantable meses antes de la guerra. Ella promete ayudarlos a cambio de su libertad, pero las consecuencias para ambos serán mucho más oscuras y profundas de lo previsto...
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic se sitúa al comienzo del séptimo libro. Todo se mantiene como en la historia original excepto que Sirius sobrevivió a la batalla del Ministerio y tanto él como Bellatrix tienen 36 años. En el aspecto físico, mi versión de Sirius se corresponde con la descripción del libro del expresidiario sexy de melena oscura. **

**Empezó siendo un Bellamione, pero hacia la mitad me di cuenta de que el romance tiene más sentido con Sirius. La relación de Bella con Sirius será realista, así que tardará en consumarse... Sé que son primos, pero son adultos, son Black (en esa familia lo más normal es casarse entre primos) y sobre todo tienen los mismos traumas y caracteres muy parecidos, así que creo que tiene sentido. **

**Cualquier cosa, escribirme y contestaré encantada. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Por fin. Tras toda su vida en un hogar en el que nadie lo quería, Harry por fin iba a poder vivir con su padrino. Aún recordaba con amargura el final de su quinto curso, cuando Dumbledore desbarató sus planes. Insistió en que, gracias al sacrificio de su madre, la casa de sus tíos seguía siendo más segura que Grimmauld Place y debía quedarse ahí hasta su diecisiete cumpleaños. El amor era la forma de magia más poderosa... aunque para poderosas las dos hostias que le hubiese dado Sirius al director; si no sucedió fue porque Lupin inmovilizó a su amigo. Ahora, tras el asesinato del viejo mago y la mayoría de edad de Harry, nada impedía que viviesen juntos en Grimmauld Place. Pero no podían dirigirse ahí directamente: si algo salía mal, la sede de la Orden quedaría comprometida, así que realizarían una parada intermedia en el hogar de los Weasley.

-Rumbo a la Madriguera, nos reuniremos allí. A la de tres.

Tras esta última orden, Alastor Moody inició la cuenta atrás. Harry oyó como Hagrid le decía que se agarrara. Miró al resto de versiones de sí mismo que le rodeaban bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos. Sus rostros reflejaban determinación y procuraban ocultar el temor. Sintió mucho más miedo por ellos que por su propia vida. Su padrino, que cerraba la comitiva, le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa. Ese gesto le tranquilizó, pero antes de poder responder, sintió como la motocicleta del gigante asaltaba el cielo nocturno de Little Whinging. No era así como pensó que comenzaría su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Ya no podían ni plantearse volver al colegio que había sido su hogar, estaba bajo el mando del traidor de Snape y los secuaces de Voldermort.

Todo sucedió como a cámara rápida. La nube de mortífagos que se abalanzó sobre ellos, los gritos de sus amigos, Hedwig muriendo para protegerle, los hechizos multicolores que estallaban como una suerte de fuegos artificiales siniestros, el descontrol por no saber quién atacaba entre la niebla... Intentó defenderse con un _expelliarmus_ y un grito le identificó: "¡Es él, es el auténtico!". Hagrid aceleró y perdieron de vista a sus amigos. Comprobó horrorizado como Voldemort volaba detrás de ellos sin escoba alguna. Cuando parecía que iba a alcanzarlos, el núcleo compartido de sus varitas neutralizó el ataque del Señor Tenebroso y lo perdieron de vista al atravesar la barrera de seguridad que protegía la Madriguera. Tuvieron que parar unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? -exclamó Ginny corriendo hacía él.

En esa pregunta y en la expresión de la matriarca de los Weasley intuyó el moreno con horror que eran los primeros en alcanzar la meta. Se lo resumieron: el plan, la emboscada, la persecución y la separación. Antes de terminar la explicación, apareció Lupin con George sangrando por el orificio donde antes se localizaba su oreja. Confirmó que alguien los había delatado. Se les unieron al poco Shackelbolt y Hermione. Les siguieron Tonks y Ron y al momento Arthur Weasley y Fred. Harry corrió a abrazar a sus amigos. Mientras entraban a la casa para comprobar cómo evolucionaba el gemelo herido, aparecieron Bill y Fleur. Todos vieron la tristeza en sus rostros.

-Moody ha muerto y Mundungus ha desaparecido.

Hubo silencio. Parecía una mala broma que el veterano auror artífice del plan disuasorio hubiese caído en aquella batalla. Tonks abrazó a Lupin mientras lamentaba la muerte de su mentor. Durante unos minutos nadie habló, como pactando un luto silencioso por el poderoso Ojoloco. Fue Arthur Weasley quien decidió que no podían permitirse dedicar más tiempo a los ausentes:

-Lo importante es que hemos trasladado a Harry con éxito y...

-¡No! -exclamó el chico de inmediato que no se había separado de la puerta y escrutaba el exterior- ¡Falta Sirius, todavía no ha vuelto!

Se miraron intranquilos, había pasado bastante tiempo.

-Lo he perdido de vista cuando nos ha atacado Yaxley -informó Lupin- ¿Alguien sabe algo de él?

Nympadora tragó saliva con cierto nerviosismo. En aquella atmósfera tan tensa el gesto no pasó desapercibido y todos los rostros se giraron hacia ella.

-Bellatrix... Nos perseguía junto a su marido, pero cuando hemos conseguido herir a Rodolphus ella se ha desviado para atacar a Sirius. No hemos podido retroceder...

-¿Alguien lo ha vuelto a ver? -preguntó Shackelbolt.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. "Se habrá entretenido" aseguró Hermione intentando tranquilizar a Harry, "seguramente aparecerá de un momento a otro". Recibió unos pocos gestos de asentimiento y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada de la Madriguera como esperando que apareciera en ese preciso instante. No sucedió. Harry y Lupin salieron fuera. En seguida se les unieron Ron, Hermione y Shackelbolt.

-Esa maldita loca... Casi acaba con él en la batalla del Ministerio, teníamos que haberla matado ahí -maldijo Harry entre dientes.

Todos recordaron aquel enfrentamiento durante su quinto curso. Cuando intentaban recuperar la profecía y resultó ser una trampa (otra trampa). Habían luchado en un completo caos hasta que aparecieron Voldemort y Dumbledore. Ajenos a ellos, los dos miembros de la familia Black siguieron batallando. El enfrentamiento terminó con un hechizo ofensivo de la bruja oscura que alcanzó a su primo en el pecho y le lanzó por los aires hasta colapsar contra una pared. El chico lanzó un _crucio_ a la bruja pero no tenía lo necesario para ejecutar la maldición imperdonable y apenas se tambaleó. Sirius perdió el conocimiento y estuvo ingresado en San Mungo durante una semana. Por suerte, se recuperó sin secuelas. El padrino de Harry nunca quiso volver a hablar del tema.

Intentaron apartar aquel recuerdo de sus mentes. Optaron por debatir sobre quién podía haberlos traicionado en un intento desesperado por amenizar la espera. Hermione miraba a su amigo de reojo, parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo a por su último familiar aunque no supiera ni hacia dónde correr. Se cargaría así la misión, la esperanza de la Orden y la muerte de Ojoloco, de Dumbledore y de tantos otros antes habrían sido en vano. A pesar de que estaba vigilándolo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida en lanzarse sobre él cuando el chico salió disparado hacia la negrura de la noche. Intentaron detenerlo hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Sirius! -exclamó el moreno corriendo hacia su padrino que acababa de aparecer en el perímetro.

-Harry Potter, no pensarías que iba a abandonarte, ¿verdad? -exclamó el animago.

El resto suspiraron tranquilos y avisaron a los que se habían quedado dentro de que ya estaban todos. Sirius parecía intacto, si ninguna herida visible y demostró con su _patronus_ canino que era él. Eso los tranquilizó bastante y le resumieron lo que había pasado con Moody y la oreja de George. El hombre no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar, aunque eso no fue óbice para que le hicieran la pregunta obvia:

-¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado, por qué has tardado tanto?

-Me entretuve luchando con varios mortífagos, me desorienté y tuve que desviarme bastante para que no me siguieran -explicó de forma vaga sin dar ningún nombre.

-Pero ¿y Bellatrix? -preguntó Harry.

Sirius lo miró ocultando su sorpresa al ver que poseía esa información.

-Tonks nos ha contado que te persiguió -aclaró Hermione.

-Ah... Sí, la despiste también y la perdí.

Le hicieron algunas preguntas más referentes a si había logrado alcanzar a su prima o si ella le había dado a él pero solo obtuvieron breves negativas. La mayoría achacaron su falta de locuacidad al cansancio y a las vivencias de la noche. No obstante, Harry, Ron y Hermione comentaron cuando el trío se quedó solo que algo en su actitud parecía extraño. Por supuesto se habían asegurado de su identidad y no había duda al respecto, pero aún así, algo no encajaba del todo. O quizá era solo que estaban paranoicos con tantos misterios y traiciones.

El día siguiente lo dedicaron a planear el traslado a Grimmauld Place -que sería con magia, mucho más sencillo- y los planes para el próximo curso. El trío dorado debatió sobre los horrocruxes junto a Sirius, que era el único al que habían confiado esa información. Dumbledore les aconsejó que no se fiaran de absolutamente nadie, pero Harry no quiso dejar fuera a su padrino. Ahora que todos eran mayores de edad les sería más fácil la búsqueda, pues no estaban limitados por el rastro que registraba todos sus hechizos. Pero eso seguía dejando el problema de que los únicos horrocruxes que conocían eran el diario de Tom Riddle y el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt que Dumbledore destruyó con ayuda de Harry. No tenían ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar el resto. Eso les causaba no poca desesperación.

A la hora de la cena la mayoría de residentes temporales de la Madriguera se fueron a sus respectivas casas y solo quedaron en la casa los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Sirius. Este último había insistido en quedarse para escoltar al día siguiente a los chicos hasta Grimmauld Place. Habían convenido que era un refugio mucho más seguro protegido por encantamientos de Moody y del propio Dumbledore. A pesar de que podían aparecerse sin problema, el hombre prefirió quedarse para acompañarlos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Buenas noches, chicos -bostezó Ron subiendo a su habitación.

Los otros dos miembros del trío junto con Sirius le desearon también buenas noches. El resto de residentes llevaban ya varias horas durmiendo. El animago intentó convencer a Harry y a Hermione de que siguieran el ejemplo de su amigo y se fueran a dormir, pero ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos por todo lo vivido durante la velada para poder relajarse. Cómo Ron podía seguir comiendo y durmiendo como si nada era algo que escapaba a su entendimiento. Ambos se hallaban entretenidos leyendo los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo cuando Harry observó que su padrino se escabullía hacia la puerta. Llevaba todo día vigilándolo discretamente porque aunque el resto no lo notaran, él sentía que actuaba raro. Parecía más nervioso e inseguro que de costumbre y tenía menos ganas de hablar y bromear.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el chico en cuanto el hombre rozó el pomo de la puerta.

-A tomar el aire, después de lo de estos días, me siento un poco agobiado aquí adentro.

-¡Ah, te acompaño! -exclamó Harry haciendo amago de levantarse.

-¡No! -le frenó su padrino de inmediato- Estaré por aquí, no me alejaré. Me quedo mas tranquilo si sé que estás con Hermione, después de lo que hemos pasado para traerte hasta aquí, no me voy a arriesgar.

Harry asintió despacio con la cabeza y el hombre salió. Los dos chicos se miraron con un gesto de extrañeza. Esa reacción y la correspondiente explicación habían sido definitivamente raras. Sirius Black no era un hombre a quien le importara correr riesgos. Tras unos minutos de duda, el chico subió a su habitación a por su capa de invisibilidad y le comunicó a la castaña que iba a asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Hermione le intentó disuadir sin mucha energía: no parecía haber mucho peligro, las formas de Sirius le habían parecido extrañas y sabía que intentar hacer cambiar al chico de opinión era darse cabezazos contra un muro. Por desgracia, habían crecido y ya no cabían los dos bajo la capa, así que ella aceptó quedarse en casa. Harry le aseguró que la avisaría al más mínimo problema. Pero olvidó pronto aquella promesa pues no contaba con la magnitud y la naturaleza del problema.

Salió al exterior y miro alrededor. Le había dicho que se iba a quedar cerca, pero no le veía por ninguna parte. La sensación de peligro se agudizaba por momentos. Barrió con la vista los campos de alrededor iluminados únicamente por el reflejo del firmamento nocturno y avanzó lentamente. Tras unos minutos de vagar entre altos maizales, le pareció oír la voz de su padrino. Siguió el rumor y se acercó sigilosamente. Frenó en seco cuando escuchó que hablaba con alguien (no era extraño que el trastornado animago discutiera solo). Era una voz de mujer que le sonaba vagamente. Retomó el camino con más precaución y con cuidado para no tropezarse con la capa. Entonces alcanzó un claro entre aquellos campos. Se trataba de un área circular oculta entre la espesura y despejada de toda maleza. Lo desértico del paraje le permitió confirmar sus peores augurios.

Un escalofrío se adueñó de su espina dorsal al descubrir que la persona con la que Sirius parecía discutir acaloradamente era su demente prima Bellatrix Lestrange. No supo cómo reaccionar, si descubrirse, volver a por ayuda o seguir espiando. Optó por la última, era la más factible en su recién adquirido estado de semi parálisis. Necesitaba entender qué pasaba, esa escena no pintaba nada bien para su ser querido. Igual Sirius se hallaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_ y por eso llevaba dos días tan raro. Era lo único que se le ocurría para explicar que el hombre no detuviera a la mortífaga y la entregara a la Orden de inmediato. Desde su posición no llegaba a entender ninguna frase, solo veía los gestos desesperados de su familiar y las carcajadas histéricas que de vez en cuando profería la temida duelista. Avanzó muy despacio para intentar escuchar algo. Y lo escuchó, ¡vaya si lo escuchó!

-¡Me has mentido, maldito traidor, te dije que vinieras solo! -gritó Bellatrix encolerizada.

Harry volvió a sentir que su corazón se detenía y la sangre se congelaba en su cuerpo volviéndolo más pesado. Era imposible que le hubiera visto. Comprobó que se hallaba completamente cubierto por la capa y así era, ni un pelo fuera. Agarró su varita con fuerza dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Sirius parecía absolutamente desconcertado.

-¿Qué dices? Aquí no hay nadie - murmuró mirando a su alrededor y volviendo a los ojos de su enemiga como si estuviera loca (probablemente lo estaba).

-¿Crees que soy idiota, creíais que no me daría cuenta? -gritó mirando a todas partes como una posesa- No sé que truco o encantamiento habéis usado, pero olvidas que tras media vida en Azkaban soy capaz de detectar cualquier ruido a kilómetros.

-Bellatrix, no me arriesgaría a...

-¡Te mato! -chilló la duelista interrumpiéndole- ¡Cómo pude fiarme de un maldito traidor de...!

Se calló durante un microsegundo para seguidamente gritar: "¡Protego!". Al instante, un hechizo aturdidor se desintegró contra el sólido escudo de la duelista. Sus ojos de depredador siguieron el camino de la luz azulada del conjuro frustrado y sin pronunciar palabra, devolvió el ataque hacia la oscuridad. Sirius miraba desconcertado sin entender qué pasaba y a dónde demonios apuntaba Bellatrix. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. El potente hechizo alcanzó a Harry que salió volando varios metros hacia atrás y perdió la capa en el trayecto. Su padrino abrió los ojos alarmado debatiéndose entre correr a socorrerle o enfrentarse a su iracunda prima.

-¿Creías que el pequeño bebé Potter podría hacerme algo? -se burló ella con voz infantil- Supongo que me has facilitado la decisión: te mato a ti y le entrego a Potter, ¡mi Señor va a ponerse muy contento!

-¡No, no! ¡Me habrá seguido, no lo sabía! -intentó justificar el animago desesperado- ¿¡Crees que arriesgaría su vida así!?

Su oponente parecía que ni siquiera escuchaba sus palabras, tal era su furia por creerse engañada. Cuando su varita curva apuntó hacia su primo, para sorpresa de todos, el arma salió volando de la mano de la duelista y aterrizó a los pies de Hermione que llegaba corriendo. La chica no se había fiado de Harry y siguió sus pasos a una distancia prudencial. La había despistado por un momento, pero en cuanto perdió la capa al recibir la ofensiva de Bellatrix, supo que tenía que hacer algo. Comprobó con alegría que su _expelliarmus_ había tenido éxito. Recogió el arma y recorrió los pocos metros que la separaban de su amigo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Así era. Le ayudó a ponerse en pie y Hermione suspiró aliviada. Por unos momentos el asunto había pintado muy mal. Pero las tornas habían cambiado, no solo estaban a salvo y la amenaza estaba neutralizada, sino que la guerra pintaba mucho mejor al detener a la mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort.

Sirius había contemplado la escena con estupor sin saber cómo actuar para ayudar a los chicos sin encolerizar más a su prima. Experimentó también un alivio inmenso cuando vio que su protegido se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo. Esa distracción fue su error.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Muchas gracias a los que habéis leído, seguido o comentado el primer cap, sois los mejores! :)**

* * *

Harry y Hermione levantaron la vista y observaron con espanto como la daga de Bellatrix se hallaba a menos de un centímetro del cuello del animago. Le quitó la varita y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su falda mientras seguía usando a su primo como escudo humano. La bruja oscura mostraba una sonrisa burlona y la locura brillaba en sus ojos más fulgurante que las estrellas en el cielo. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su víctima y soltó una carcajada:

-¿Creías que bastaba con el inútil de Potter y su amiga sangre sucia? -le susurró al oído con crueldad.

-¡Suéltale! -exigió Harry apuntándole con su varita.

-¡Harry, no te acerques! -exclamó Sirius con firmeza.

-¡Por fin una decisión inteligente, mi querido primo! -se burló la duelista- Tú, sangre sucia, ¡mi varita!

Hermione se hallaba junto a Harry con una varita en cada mano y totalmente petrificada por el miedo. No sabía qué hacer. Miró a su amigo que le devolvió la mirada de angustia que tan bien conocía por sus aventuras previas. Eso no le aportó ninguna pista sobre cómo actuar, tampoco se le ocurrió ningún plan.

-¡Mi varita! ¡Ya! -chilló la bruja oscura harta de esperar -¡U os devuelvo a este en varias piezas!

Obviamente Sirius no estaba en mejor posición que los jóvenes. Pensó en darle un codazo en las costillas para liberarse, pero sabía que ese movimiento requería mucho más tiempo del que le costaría a ella seccionarle la yugular. Además era verdad que la bruja tenía los sentidos excepcionalmente desarrollados: si notaba cualquier intento de movimiento no dudaría en matarlos a los tres al instante. Él era más fuerte, pero ella era más rápida. No tenía ninguna opción. Siendo el único adulto del lugar (incluyó en ese razonamiento a Bellatrix) decidió que debía indicar a la chica cómo actuar para que reaccionara por fin.

-Hermione -la llamó con firmeza pero también con suavidad- Devuélvesela.

Sabía que aunque accedieran a su petición, era muy posible que el desenlace no variara. Pero poco a poco, ya improvisarían. La chica se movió finalmente con gesto dubitativo. Con pasos deliberadamente lentos se acercó hacia la pareja. Le daba pavor aproximarse más a la lugarteniente de Voldemort, pero no creía que arrojarle la varita fuese un gesto que agradara a la mujer. Tampoco quería mostrarle el poder aterrador que ejercía sobre ella. Así que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con mano temblorosa, alargó el arma a una distancia prudencial. Ni siquiera hizo falta que la duelista avanzara los pasos que las separaban. Extendió el brazo y la varita voló hacia ella como añorando a su dueña. Relajó ligeramente la distancia entre la daga y el cuello de su primo pero sin retirarla. Hermione retrocedió hacia donde se hallaba Harry.

Por unos segundos, la escena parecía congelada. Los chicos miraban con indecisión. Sirius no hacía ningún movimiento, si la duelista guardaba un mínimo resquicio de confianza hacia él, no quería perderlo. Por su parte, la mortífaga permanecía quieta con la daga próxima al cuello de su primo y su varita en la otra. No parecía tener planeado ningún paso más y debía estar debatiendo consigo misma qué hacer. Sirius decidió arriesgarse a hablar. Intentó que su voz resultase lo más calmada y sincera posible, como se le habla a una fiera que acaba de escapar de su jaula:

-Ya tienes tu varita, yo estoy desarmado y Harry y Hermione no te van a atacar.

Los chicos le miraron intentando discernir si se trataba de algún tipo de mensaje en clave para ellos que les indicara cómo actuar. No lo parecía. Mantuvieron sus varitas firmemente agarradas pero sin levantarlas del todo; tampoco es que tuvieran nada que hacer contra la mortífaga... El hombre continuó:

-Suéltame para que podamos hablar.

-Ya hemos intentado hablar. He arriesgado mucho viniendo y me has engañado. No me voy a fiar dos veces, maldito traidor, ¡no soy idiota! -espetó ella sin cambiar de posición.

El merodeador decidió que la mejor táctica era apelar a su vanidad, al legendario orgullo de los Black, y que eso la suavizaría un poco. Sabía que aplicar el sentido común no sería muy útil con la ex convicta...

-No, Bellatrix, ya te lo he dicho. Sé que eres extremadamente inteligente, no me habría arriesgado a engañarte- aseguró con calma- Si hubiese traído refuerzos, habría sido Remus, Shacklebolt o cualquier otro adulto. No iba a arriesgar la vida de mi ahijado. Ellos no lo sabían.

-Igual has creído que los críos serían más discretos. Al fin y al cabo la política del viejo Dumbledore siempre fue utilizar a niños para hacer el trabajo sucio. Él fundó la Orden así que imagino que sus miembros seguiréis su ejemplo.

Sirius cerró los ojos acusando el golpe. Esa afirmación sobre el difunto director no estaba exenta de razón, además, él no era el mayor fan del viejo mago... No pudo rebatirlo. Todos vieron que su vida pendía de un hilo: la bruja o no le creía o le daba igual. Harry decidió intervenir y con la voz más firme que pudo impostar explicó:

-Es verdad. Sirius me ha pedido que me quedara en casa pero no me fiaba porque estaba raro y le he seguido para ver qué pasaba. Supongo que Hermione me ha seguido a mí... -aventuró girándose hacia su amiga.

La castaña asintió al instante con vehemencia. Poco cambió su argumento, obviamente Harry no constituía una fuente especialmente fiable para la duelista. Era evidente que seguía indecisa. Todos sabían que no solo estaba la opción de la muerte: podía desaparecerse en cualquier momento llevándose a Sirius con ella. Los tres pensaron que sería mejor una muerte rápida de una cuchillada que acabar ante Voldemort. Mientras meditaban internamente sobre aquello, Bellatrix pareció tomar una decisión.

-Potter, ven aquí -exigió con firmeza.

Harry tragó saliva pero no dudó. Si llevándole a él salvaba a su padrino y a Hermione, lo haría sin dudar. Supuso que era su plan: Voldemort la adoraría aún más si le entregaba al codiciado chico que sobrevivió. El joven tomó la decisión y avanzó hacía ellos.

-¡Por favor, Bellatrix, no! ¡Llévame a mí, mátame si quieres, pero deja a Harry, por favor! -suplicó Sirius perdiendo toda la serenidad.

-¡No lloriquees! -le reprendió la duelista- Los Black nunca lloran, ni siquiera los traidores de sangre.

Cuando apenas tres metros los separaban, Harry se detuvo. Miró a su familiar con una débil sonrisa como despidiéndose. Para uno o para el otro (como mínimo), parecía el final. Ambos deseaban que Bellatrix se conformase con una sola víctima y dejase vivir a su familiar. Y ninguno quería ser el superviviente y vivir con aquel peso. Sirius empezó a pensar a toda prisa cómo revertir la situación para ser él el cadáver.

-Mírame a los ojos -ordenó la mujer.

El chico obedeció. A pesar de que era de noche y la iluminación era escasa, esos ojos hacían que la oscuridad perdiera el derecho a llamarse así. Era como mirar a un abismo en el que se ahogaba la luz. La muerte misma parecía la única capaz de conseguir que unas pupilas fuesen tan negras. Y sin embargo, Harry jamás había visto tanta vida, energía y pasión en la mirada de alguien. Había además una chispa de orgullo y determinación que la bruja compartía con los ojos grises de su primo. Tan absorto estaba en aquella contemplación que olvidó todo lo demás, incluso el peligro. Entró como en trance.

Sirius comprendió la situación y se relajó notablemente. Harry volvió en sí cuando la bruja retiró la daga y de un empujón apartó al animago de ella. De inmediato, los dos hombres se abrazaron como quien recupera la vida cuando toda esperanza ya se ha desvanecido. Ni siquiera escucharon a Bellatrix resoplar a sus espaldas ante lo patético de la escena, ni a Hermione suspirar aliviada. No es que tuviera quejas, pero el chico no entendía a qué se debía aquel repentino cambio de parecer. Sirius se lo explicó:

-_Legilimancia_. Se ha mentido en tu mente, Bella siempre fue la mejor en eso.

Los cuatro, sobre todo la afectada, se retorcieron incómodos al escuchar el apelativo en boca de Sirius. Ver que su ahijado estaba -de momento- a salvo después de creer que lo perdía había despertado una ligera gratitud hacia la bruja oscura. Solo el hecho de que la slytherin hubiera optado por comprobarlo y no por asesinarlos a todos sin preguntar ya le parecía un milagro. Por desgracia Bellatrix no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con aquella familiaridad, iba a abrir la boca para chillar nuevas protestas cuando Harry decidió soltar lo que fuese necesario para esquivar el asunto espinoso:

-Debe serlo, no he sentido nada. Cuando Vold...

-¡Cállate, imbécil! -gritó Bellatrix asustada por primera vez en toda la noche- ¡Maldición tabú, si pronuncias su nombre revelarás el lugar donde estás!

El chico no necesitó más para cerrar la boca horrorizado. Tenía sentido. Los tres entendieron de inmediato los ataques de mortífagos y carroñeros que les habían encontrado en los últimos días sin razón aparente. Harry y Hermione estaban ya completamente desconcertados, no entendían en absoluto qué estaba pasando, ni por qué Bellatrix Lestrange les había revelado aquello. La bruja oscura, por su parte, parecía harta de hablar y de perder el tiempo. Se giró para aparecerse y largarse pero Sirius la frenó de inmediato agarrándola del brazo:

-¡Espera! Aún podemos hacer el trato.

-¿Qué trato? -preguntó Hermione acercándose con precaución.

Sirius suspiró con cierto agotamiento y procedió a resumir la situación:

-Anoche, durante la batalla, no me desorienté. Luché contra Bellatrix bastante rato hasta acabar los dos en tierra. Quería proponerme un trato pero no pudimos hablar casi porque Vol... Quien-vosotros-sabéis la llamó a través de la marca. Me prometió que vendría hoy aquí y yo le dije que vendría solo -dijo lanzándole a su ahijado una mirada de reproche por su temeridad-. Antes de que nos interrumpierais, Bellatrix me ha asegurado que nos ayudará a encontrar los horrocruxes que faltan y a derrotarle a cambio de que garanticemos su libertad e impunidad por... bueno, por sus crímenes en general.

Los chicos escuchaban incrédulos sin saber por dónde empezar a preguntar. Hermione decidió lanzarse y acribillar a preguntas al animago:

-¿Por qué tú? ¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad? ¿Por qué iba a traicionar a su maestro?

Para su horror, fue Bellatrix la que tomó la palabra.

-Porque aunque le odie tanto o más que al resto, al fin y al cabo es un Black. Le conozco perfectamente y sé cuando miente y cuándo intenta engañarme. Sabemos que es verdad porque estoy dispuesta a hacer el juramento inquebrantable. Y la última pregunta no te incumbe en absoluto, sangre sucia -terminó con desprecio.

Hermione se calló sin saber qué añadir, era demasiado, no tenía ningún sentido. Se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de odio. La mortífaga comentó inquieta: "Me quedo sin tiempo, tengo que largarme".

-¿Puedes volver otro día? -preguntó su primo.

-No. No sé cuando podré volver a escaparme, es un milagro que haya podido venir hoy. Actualmente mi capacidad de movimiento se halla bastante limitada -comentó con causticidad sin dar más datos.

Parecía sincera. Los tres se miraron nerviosos y bastante asustados. No les hacía falta hablar ni leerse la mente para compartir sus angustias. Aun confiando en su palabra y en el juramento, no podían tomar una decisión tan grave ellos tres solos. ¿Cómo iban a perdonarle todos sus asesinatos y torturas? Era impensable. Pero por otro lado, no tenían remota idea de dónde estaban los horrocruxes que faltaban, ni una pista de por dónde empezar. Además, Bellatrix era probablemente la bruja más poderosa de Inglaterra, aunque no quisiese luchar con ellos, simplemente con que no lo hiciera del lado de Voldemort ya se evitarían docenas de muertes. Sirius intentó ajustar a la realidad las peticiones de la duelista.

-Podemos garantizarte un juicio justo y...

-Un juicio justo me supondrá el beso del dementor.

-Declararemos a tu favor o...

-O me garantizas que no volveré a Azkaban o no hay trato -le interrumpió la duelista nerviosa.

-No puedo hacerlo... -murmuró Sirius con pesar.

Bellatrix se giró para irse. La voz del joven la detuvo.

-¡Hazlo! -expresó Harry para sorpresa de todos- Haz el juramento. Ella nos da la información, promete no matarnos y todo eso y le garantizamos que no irá a la cárcel.

-¡Harry! ¡No podemos hacer eso! -le reprochó Hermione- Piensa en todo lo malo que ha hecho, en todas sus víctimas, ¡piensa en Neville!

-Piensa en toda la gente que le queda por matar -suspiró su amigo.

Hermione entendió que el chico tomaba esa decisión con cierto egoísmo: había visto en el Departamento de Misterios que la slytherin no mató a Sirius de milagro. Para Voldemort, el animago no tenía importancia alguna, un miembro de la Orden sin más; probablemente su mayor amenaza era su prima. Si estaba de su parte, la vida de Sirius corría mucho menos peligro. La castaña caviló que eso también podía aplicarse a Nymphadora, a Neville y a varios integrantes más de la Orden a los que Bellatrix se la tenía jurada.

Sirius miraba a su ahijado nervioso sin ser capaz de tomar una decisión. La duelista los contemplaba con curiosidad y recordando con gestos que se quedaban sin tiempo. Hermione decidió que eran inteligentes, podían ajustar las cláusulas del juramento para que no fuese a Azkaban pero sí a cualquier otra prisión. Eso tendría que valer. Todos parecieron seguir un proceso mental similar. Era curioso como en situaciones extremas se entendían mucho mejor.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces? -preguntó Sirius.

Los dos chicos asintieron. Miró a su prima y recibió también su aquiescencia. Procedieron a repasar las peticiones antes de ejecutar el hechizo.

-Muy bien. Lo que quieres es no volver a Azkaban, ¿verdad?

La duelista asintió al instante, la mera mención del lugar le producía escalofríos.

-Prometo no matar a nadie y ayudaros a localizar los horrocruxes si me garantizas que no dejaréis que me condenen al beso del dementor ni que me devuelvan a Azkaban.

"De acuerdo" aceptó el hombre. Pero de inmediato Hermione le interrumpió:

-No lo veo muy útil. Aunque no pueda matar, puede seguir torturando, secuestrando y mutilando que es mucho peor. Tendrá que jurar que no hará daño alguno a ninguno de los nuestros.

Los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón. Dieron gracias de que la inteligencia de Hermione compensara la impulsividad de ambos. La chica sonrió como para demostrarle a Bellatrix que podía ser una sangre sucia, pero no iba a engañarla fácilmente. Se sintió orgullosa. Hasta que recibió una sonrisa mucho más amplia y burlona.

-Está bien. Pero a cambio vosotros juráis no solo que evitaré el beso y cualquier tipo de prisión, sino que garantizareis mi libertad absoluta. Ni reclusión en casa, ni tutor o vigilante, ni periodo de prueba, ni libertad vigilada, ni ninguna tontería así. Completamente libre.

La seguridad de los tres se desinfló al instante. No podían dejar complemente libre a Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione se dio cuenta de que habían subestimado la inteligencia de esa mujer. "No podemos prometerte eso", murmuró Sirius con aspecto derrotado. "Nadie en todo el país nos lo perdonaría jamás" añadió Hermione.

-Entonces no hay trato -resumió la duelista encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Harry de nuevo- ¡Es lo que ha dicho Hermione, "nadie en todo el país"! ¿Y si promete irse lejos cuando termine la guerra?

Calibraron la idea durante unos segundos.

-Es buena opción -decidió Sirius- De Azkaban se escapó, si el juramento la obliga a marcharse, la gente se sentiría más segura, incluso lo agradecería (no te ofendas, querida).

-Es un halago -aseguró ella que parecía estar valorando la proposición.

-¡Pero eso es muy poco ético! -intervino Hermione- Les estamos pasando el problema a otros.

Sirius miró a la chica y le colocó una mano en el hombro:

-Hermione, no podemos ser egoístas. Ya hemos disfrutado de ella durante varias décadas, es justo que ahora les dejemos su turno al resto de países de Europa... o de Asia a ser posible, dicen que Afganistán es agradable en esta época del año.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, ambos Black eran tendentes al humor negro. La chica intentó replicar pero tampoco se le ocurría otra solución y tuvo que aceptar que era la mejor opción de todas las propuestas. Sin embargo, la slytherin no parecía convencida de abandonar Inglaterra. Sirius la intentó persuadir:

-Eres la última heredera de los Black, tienes mansiones por todo el mundo, hablas como seis idiomas... No tendrás ningún problema. Y respecto a visitar a Narcissa...

-Mi hermana me dejaría morir con tal de salvar a su crío y al inútil de su marido... -suspiró ella- De acuerdo, me iré después de la guerra. Será divertido masacrar gente en el extranjero, esto ya lo tengo muy visto.

Decidieron confiar en que lo último fuese una broma. Sirius se sorprendió al saber que ni siquiera la relación de Bellatrix con su hermana favorita parecía muy boyante; a Harry le llamó la atención lo de la multipropiedad mundial; y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir admiración al escuchar que además de magia, sabía idiomas.

Terminaron de acordar los términos del juramento. La morena informó de que en algún momento la descubrirían y tendrían que esconderla y protegerla. El solo pensamiento les provocó escalofríos a los tres, pero la negociación ya se había alargado más de lo necesario y esa cláusula no era peor que las otras. Aceptó luchar en su bando de la guerra: ella quería matar gente, no le importaba demasiado a quién. Decidieron que fuese Hermione quien ejecutara el hechizo porque, a pesar de no haberlo practicado nunca y para sorpresa de nadie, había estudiado mucho al respecto. El animago extendió el brazo y no sin cierta reticencia, Bellatrix correspondió el gesto. Hermione empezó a dibujar la espiral dorada en torno a sus brazos entrelazados. Fue Sirius quien impuso las condiciones primero:

-Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿juras que no harás daño a ningún miembro o aliado de la Orden?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras que nos ayudarás a encontrar los horrocruxes del Señor Oscuro y lucharás de nuestro lado en la guerra?

-Lo juro -repitió la duelista con menos seguridad.

-¿Juras que cuando termine la guerra te irás de Inglaterra?

Bellatrix dudó durante unos segundos y temieron que se arrepintiera, pero al poco, aceptó también esa condición. La luz que salía de la varita de Hermione siguió trazando complicadas espirales. La bruja oscura, con los ojos fijos en los de su primo, tomó la palabra.

-Sirius Black, ¿juras que no permitirás que me condenen al beso del dementor ni a ninguna otra forma de muerte?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras que si tengo problemas con los mortífagos me protegerás y no dejarás que la Orden me haga daño?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras que garantizarás mi libertad absoluta?

Al igual que la mortífaga, dudó en la última. Pero terminó por concedérselo. Hermione no quiso ser plenamente consciente de todo lo que le había prometido el animago en esas tres frases de apariencia simple. Con un hilo de llamas rojas, el encantamiento terminó y el pacto quedó sellado. Soltaron sus brazos pero les costó dejar de mirarse. La bruja únicamente añadió que buscaría la forma de comunicarse con ellos. Seguidamente se apareció dejando tras de sí una estela de humo negro.

Se generó un silencio tenso, incómodo, casi violento entre los tres, hasta que la sabelotodo murmuró que deberían volver. Asintieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la Madriguera. Harry se detuvo durante unos segundos para recoger la capa de invisibilidad que había perdido y siguieron andando. Fue Hermione la que hizo la pregunta aciaga que sobrevolaba el ambiente:

-¿Cómo se lo contaremos al resto?

-Lo haré yo -la frenó de inmediato Sirius- Yo me he metido en esto y no pienso involucraros más.

-¡De eso nada! -replicó Harry- Ya estamos metidos. Tú nos estás ayudando con los horrocruxes, nosotros te apoyaremos en esto.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente Hermione, Harry y Sirius se despidieron de los Weasley que, pese a la insistencia de la Orden, preferían quedarse en la Madriguera aunque fuese menos seguro. Prometieron que al menor indicio de peligro se mudarían con ellos. Ron se despidió de su familia, se unió a sus dos amigos y se trasladaron a Grimmauld Place sin ningún incidente. Avisaron a todo el mundo de que el nombre de Voldemort estaba bajo la Maldición tabú y debían evitar nombrarlo. Les preguntaron cómo lo sabían. Se inquietaron al comprobar que si les costaba justificar el origen de esa información (al final optaron por inventarse que los había alertado por carta un contacto de Sirius), mil veces peor iba a ser confesar el pacto con Bellatrix.

Decidieron contárselo primero al tercer miembro del trío. Imaginaban que le costaría entenderlo al principio, pero sabían que se pondría de su parte. Sería un aliado más y necesitaban todos los posibles. Hermione acudió a la habitación de sus dos amigos y cerraron la puerta con un encantamiento silenciador. Sucedió según lo previsto. Ron atravesó varias fases al conocer el pacto con Madame Lestrange: negación, escepticismo, horror, angustia y, finalmente, aceptación (pero sin renunciar a varias de las anteriores). Aunque les llevó toda la mañana, sumaron otro cómplice. Sirius les había prometido que intentaría incluir también a Lupin para tener otro apoyo de alguien sensato (de momento, lo que es "sensato", solo contaban con Hermione). Cuando la chica se cruzó al hombre lobo completamente demacrado por el pasillo, supo que el secreto le había sido revelado. La cara de Remus pareció cobrar un poco de vida cuando la vio.

-¡Hermione! ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro... -respondió ella con resignación.

El ex profesor conocía de sobras a Sirius como para saber que sus intenciones eran nobles pero sus maneras acostumbraban a ser impulsivas, temerarias y un tanto egoístas; no podía evitar recordar su acoso escolar a Snape y lo que eso le supuso a él. La joven estuvo de acuerdo pero le aseguró que había sido lo mejor (aunque ella misma siguiese sin estar segura). Volvió a relatar la velada desde su punto de vista para que el merodeador lo viera con más calma y se sintiera un poco más seguro; al fin y al cabo, ya era tarde para deshacerlo.

-Por supuesto que yo tampoco me fío un pelo de ella -concluyó la chica- pero ha hecho el juramento inquebrantable: o lo cumple, o muere. Y si bien sus peticiones son un tanto excesivas... realmente necesitamos su ayuda con la misión que Dumbledore encomendó a Harry. Además, es la mejor lugarteniente de Vol... del Señor Oscuro y probablemente la más hábil con la magia negra después de él. Es mucho mejor y más seguro tenerla de nuestra parte, eso salvará muchas vidas.

Lupin suspiró profundamente mientras le daba vueltas a todo aquello. No tenía claro en qué consistía la misión de Harry. Pese a su insistencia, el chico había preferido mantenerlo al margen y respetaba que solo le atañía a él, así lo había querido Dumbledore. Y él confiaba en el difunto director.

-Tienes razón, supongo que tienes razón -suspiró al fin- No teníais tiempo e hicisteis lo que os pareció mejor para todos, yo habría hecho lo mismo. El resto lo entenderán también... espero.

El hombre-lobo pareció quedarse más tranquilo con la visión de su antigua estudiante que con la de su mejor amigo.

Hermione decidió distraerse estudiando los libros de la biblioteca de la noble casa de los Black. Le daba mucha pena pensar que en menos de una semana empezaría el colegio y ellos tres ya no podían volver. Con Snape como director y Voldemort controlándolo desde la sombra hubiera sido un plan suicida. Se quedarían en Grimmauld Place y solo saldrían para buscar los horrocruxes. Entretenida con esas ideas y rodeada de todo tipo de libros vetustos, la castaña se sintió un poco mejor. Esa noche los cinco conocedores del pacto habían quedado en la habitación de Sirius para decidir cómo contárselo al resto de la Orden. Hermione confiaba en que lo hiciesen lo antes posible para quitarse ese peso de encima. "Cuanto antes mejor" pensó.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, acudieron al cuarto del dueño de la casa y se sentaron entorno a una pequeña mesita con una botella de whisky de fuego para el anfitrión y cervezas para el resto. La chica se sintió aliviada al ver que tanto Lupin como Harry proponían convocar a la Orden en una reunión de urgencia al día siguiente y contárselo todo simple y llanamente. Ella aseveró en un par de frases que era la opción mejor y Ron le dio la razón al instante sin añadir nada.

-Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en hacerlo mañana? -preguntó Lupin mirando a Sirius que era el único que no había opinado.

Los chicos asintieron. Tras unos segundos dubitativos, el que faltaba por pronunciarse, tomó la palabra:

-No.

Sirius recibió cuatro miradas de extrañeza y procedió a expresar su punto de vista. Lo hizo despacio, meditando bien las palabras:

-Tenéis razón en lo que habéis dicho: cuanto antes nos lo quitemos, mejor y antes se solucionará. Pero eso no es lo prioritario ahora. Cuanta más gente lo sepa, más posibilidades habrá de que se divulgue la noticia de que Bellatrix ha cambiado de bando (o algo así). Por supuesto que confío en los miembros de la Orden y todo eso, pero es mucha gente y Dumbledore nos pidió que extremáramos las precauciones al decidir en quién confiar. No sería la primera vez que me traiciona alguien en quien confío...

Guardaron silencio al recordar la traición de Peter Pettigrew que supuso la muerte de los padres de Harry. Y la del reciente traslado del chico que terminó con Ojoloco fallecido. Pero no acababan de comprender el problema de que se difundiera. Hermione meditó entonces que el antiguo director solo confió en ellos tres para la caza de horrocruxes (y no era precisamente porque no necesitaran ayuda...), así que en eso Sirius tenía razón. A pesar de que Lupin fue el primero que se ofreció a acompañar a Harry en su misión, el chico no se lo permitió: Tonks estaba embarazada de su hijo, no podían dejarle arriesgar su vida en aquella caza. Así que se abstuvieron de mencionar el tema para mantenerle al margen.

-Tienes razón. Incluso aunque no fuese de forma voluntaria, a alguien podría escapársele o podrían capturarlo mortífagos o carroñeros y obligarle a confesar... -elaboró Harry- Pero si eso ocurriera, tampoco veo mayor problema, ¿no? Tarde o temprano se sabrá que ella ha aceptado ayudarnos a cambio de que le perdonemos sus crímenes, cuanto antes pasemos el mal trago mejor, ¿no? Tampoco arriesgamos nada...

Sus dos amigos y Remus se encogieron de hombros y asintieron despacio. Estaban de acuerdo y veían evidente que el animago lo aceptaría. Pero el conflicto no había abandonado su rostro.

-No, no es tan fácil. Sí que arriesgamos algo -suspiró él con una mezcla de agotamiento y angustia.

Los tres le miraron con gesto inquisitivo.

-Arriesgamos a Bellatrix. En cuanto se enteren los de su bando, ella será la indeseable número dos. O incluso puede que te supere a ti, Harry. El Señor Oscuro la matará sin dudar. O cualquier mortífago de los que viven con ella, el que llegue antes.

Unos segundos de silencio.

-Eh... ¿Eso no solucionaría el problema? -preguntó el pelirrojo resumiendo el pensamiento general.

-Claro, es verdad que no nos ayudaría, pero así no tenemos que perdonarla, ni causará más daño. Creo que sería incluso mejor -apuntó Harry.

-No -respondió Sirius tajante- Le juré que la protegería. Si es alguien de la Orden quien la delata con ese propósito, probablemente yo también moriré por incumplir el pacto.

Guardaron silencio al ver que tenía razón. Hermione sintió rabia al notar que cada vez admiraba más a esa mujer que había conseguido dejarlo todo atado con frases aparentemente muy sencillas. El exiliado de los Black siguió con su argumentación.

-Además, cuanto más tiempo sea secreto, más podrá permanecer infiltrada entre ellos y pasarnos información. En cuanto se sepa, dejará de ser tan útil.

Harry chasqueó la lengua ante aquel dilema, Hermione se mordió el labio indecisa, Lupin se frotó los ojos con agotamiento y Ron pensó que tenía hambre. Sirius se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un argumento más sólido para convencerlos definitivamente. Optó por lo práctico:

-Según lo que le prometimos, en cuanto sus compañeros lo sepan y corra peligro, Bellatrix vendrá a vivir a esta casa. Con nosotros.

Harry abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, Hermione ahogó un gritó de horror, Lupin tragó saliva con dificultad y Ron pensó que si estuviera comiendo, habría escupido. La idea de tener a la mortífaga demente como compañera de piso fue un argumento de aquellos de "¡Haber empezado por ahí, hombre!"; de eso y de terror. Se negaban a acepatarlo.

-Pero... -balbuceó Harry- Esta casa está bajo el encantamiento_ fidelio_, no puede encontrarla aunque la conozca.

-De hecho sí que puede -le corrigió Hermione demacrada- El juramento inquebrantable prevalece sobre el encantamiento protector. Sirius le prometió que la protegería, en caso de necesidad, la ubicación de la casa dejará de ser desconocida para ella.

Lupin confirmó la información asintiendo con la cabeza. Silencio de nuevo. Todos meditaron el peligro que suponía eso: no solo podía presentarse ahí, podría revelar la información a Voldemort. Ninguna de las dos partes había jurado ocultar sus secretos. "¿Y si todo era una trampa para encontrar nuestra sede?" pensó Hermione con el vello de punta. No les quedaba otra que esperar y rezar porque no fuese así. Sirius vio que había logrado imponer su idea. Esperarían a contarlo hasta que fuese lo más seguro posible para ellos y también para la bruja oscura. Lupin les dio las buenas noches y se marchó a casa con Tonks. Los otros cuatro se quedaron reunidos un rato más. Fue la chica quien rompió el silencio.

-Espero que ella cumpla con el mismo rigor lo que prometió...

-Yo también estoy preocupado por eso. Es decir, prometió ayudarnos con los horrocruxes, pero no dijo ni cuándo ni cómo. Podría ayudanos dentro de veinte años sin incumplir el pacto... -elaboró Harry- Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se va a poner en contacto con nosotros.

-No nos queda otra que confiar en que cumpla su palabra -sentenció Sirius con pesar.

El resto asintieron y no dijeron nada más. Si bien todos vivían angustiados y arrepentidos desde el juramento, a nadie se le escapaba que era el animago quien parecía más afectado. No había recuperado su carácter alegre y despreocupado y parecía profundamente contrito por más de un motivo. Volver a estar encerrado en Grimmauld Place, la casa que odió toda su infancia, tampoco ayudaba...

Transcurrieron cuatro días sin sucesos reseñables. El trío intentaba elaborar hipótesis de por dónde podrían proseguir la búsqueda pero no se les ocurría ninguna lo suficientemente sólida como para arriesgarse a salir a a la aventura. Esa tarde, los miembros de la Orden junto con los chicos se reunieron en el salón de Grimmauld Place para decidir cómo podían ayudar a los estudiantes que acababan de empezar el curso escolar en Hogwarts. Parecía realmente complicado: Snape había cerrado todos los pasadizos, el correo estaba vigilado, se habían anulado las visitas a Hogsmeade... Supusieron que tendrían que esperar a que avanzara un poco el curso para ver cómo infiltrarse.

-Siempre podemos saber algo por los retratos de...

La frase de Shacklebolt quedó interrumpida cuando por una venta abierta entró volando un majestuoso cuervo. Algunos soltaron un grito al ver a la negra ave hasta que observaron que soltaba inocentemente un ejemplar de El Profeta sobre el regazo de Sirius y se marchaba por donde había entrado. Hermione cerró la ventana por si acaso. El receptor intentó guardar el periódico y cambiar de tema como si nada, pero fue imposible. El clima de angustia y desconfianza por la guerra estaba demasiado presente y enseguida empezaron las preguntas:

-¿Quién manda el periódico por la tarde? -preguntó Shacklebolt.

-Lo solicité yo -respondió Sirius-, es un ejemplar del otro día. Publicaban una noticia sobre posibles paraderos de los miembros de la Orden que me interesó, pero Kreacher lo tiró. Quiero saber cuánto sabe el enemigo de nosotros, por eso lo volví a pedir.

Lo explicó con tranquilidad y hasta Hermione estuvo apunto de creérselo. Ella y Harry se miraron en cuanto escucharon la cuestión que parecía más difícil de justificar:

-¿Quién manda el correo con un cuervo? -se extrañó Arthur Weasley.

-Un amigo de Moody, ya sabes, raro y paranoico como él. No lo pedí directamente a la empresa de "El Profeta" porque no nos podemos arriesgar a que localicen esta dirección. Las lechuzas son fáciles de rastrear, así que supongo que por eso utilizó un cuervo.

De nuevo, bastante convincente. Aquello parecía explicar todo y Harry abrió la boca para cambiar de tema. No obstante, su amigo pelirrojo se le adelantó:

-¡Qué curioso! -comentó con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza- El emblema de los Black es un cuervo, lo vi en el tapiz ese raro.

Añadió el último dato con orgullo, como esperando felicitaciones por su sagacidad y su capacidad de observación. Hermione y Harry maldijeron internamente que esa fuese la primera vez que Ron ataba bien un cabo; aunque claro, no lo suficientemente bien como para haber cerrado la boca. Antes de que nadie pudiera replicar nada, Sirius volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Sí, qué casualidad. Pero bueno, el único Black que queda soy yo y no utilizo cuervos, soy más de lechuzas molestas e hiperactivas -bromeó haciendo referencia a Pigwidgeon, el ave que le regaló a Ron.

Harry y Hermione rompieron a reír de inmediato para terminar así con los comentarios. La tensión que llevaban minutos acumulando hizo que pareciera más una risa nerviosa, pero Ron también se rió y pronto les siguieron los demás. En aquellos días necesitaban distraerse con lo que fuera, por muy poca gracia que tuviera. La castaña retomó de inmediato el tema de Hogwarts y Sirius hizo desparecer el periódico para que el asunto se olvidara.

En cuanto esa noche se reunieron los cuatro en el cuarto del anfitrión como ya era costumbre, a Hermione le faltó tiempo para encararse con el pelirrojo:

-¡Ron! ¿¡Eres idiota o qué te pasa!? -le regañó dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

-No creo que haga falta preguntar... -rezongó Sirius entre dientes.

-¡Eh! -protestó Ron dolido en sentido literal y figurado- ¿Qué demonios os pasa?

Hermione abrió la boca para explicárselo pero la cerró. Si no se había dado cuenta, no merecía la pena perder tiempo en explicárselo. En su lugar, se dirigió al receptor del envío:

-¿Estás seguro de que es de ella?

-Completamente. Es la única persona que conozco que ha conseguido amaestrar cuervos.

-No me sorprende -resopló Harry-. Podía haber enviado una lechuza como la gente normal, levantaría menos sospechas.

-Si no lo ha hecho es porque no ha podido -zanjó el tema Sirius.

Ron siguió preguntando que de qué diablos hablaban pero le ignoraron. Ya se daría cuenta, a su ritmo. Sirius desplegó el periódico. Era un ejemplar arrugado, de hacía una semana y con aspecto de haber vivido tiempos mejores. La noticia principal hablaba de las reformas educativas que el Ministerio acababa de implantar. Sirius les aseguró que había revisado cada página y no había ninguna nota, ningún encantamiento, ni ningún mensaje oculto. Se lo pasó a Hermione por si a ella se le ocurría alguna otra opción. El hombre parecía derrotado con el asunto. Era evidente que en cuanto terminó la reunión, se encerró en su cuarto con la publicación, pero no había sido capaz de encontrar nada. El pelirrojo, que por fin lo había comprendido, sugirió que igual era una broma, una burla o algo así, parecía típico de Bellatrix. El animago respondió que no habría corrido el riesgo si no fuese importante, pero ya con menos fe y firmeza que antes.

-Ella conoce encantamientos de protección muy avanzados, igual lo ha transformado en...

-¡No hay ningún encantamiento! -exclamó Hermione de repente- ¡Es esto, el reportaje de portada!

Los tres hombres se inclinaron sobre el papel y comenzaron a leer el texto.

-¿Qué demonios nos importan las nuevas leyes de Educación de Umbridge? -inquirió Harry.

-¡No es la noticia, es la foto! Mirad, aquí hay una marca con tinta roja.

Comprobaron que efectivamente había una pequeña cruz sobre la foto de portada. El mal estado del periódico unido al color sepia similar al rojo de la tinta había provocado que a Sirius se le pasara por alto. Además, él había buscado un mensaje más explícito, en absoluto se le ocurrió pensar en una pequeña equis.

-Eh... Eso no es tinta... -comentó Harry.

Gracias a los castigos de la mujer de la foto, el moreno sabía de lo que hablaba. Hermione retiró el dedo de inmediato. Sirius se demacró al comprobar que tenía razón. "¡Pero qué clase de demente envía un periódico viejo y marca una foto con sangre! ¿No puede al menos usar tinta como la gente normal?" se quejó el pelirrojo. El animago murmuró con voz apagada que probablemente no habría tenido a mano pluma y tintero cuando mandó el mensaje. Miraron la foto de Umbridge sin entender qué pretendía Bellatrix que hicieran con ella. Cuando el joven Weasley iba a volver a quejarse del sinsentido de aquel mensaje, los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron:

-¡Es el guardapelo! -exclamó señalando el objeto que colgaba del cuello de la bruja – ¡El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin! Mi hermano lo robó junto con Kreacher y siempre había estado por esta casa. Ese elfo estúpido hace negocios con Mundungus Fletcher, así que supongo que a él se lo habrá requisado Umbridge.

Todos contemplaron el pequeño objeto que colgaba del cuello de la bruja.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Hermione- Tiene sentido que convirtiera en un horrocrux un objeto que perteneció al fundador de su casa. Habrá que colarse en el Ministerio... Eso si confiamos en ella, claro...

Ahí se inició el debate. Ron pensó que sería una trampa para atraparlos en el Ministerio. Harry respondió que igual sí, pero que Bellatrix lo había tenido a su merced unas noches antes dispuesto a entregarse y no lo mató ni lo llevó ante Voldemort. Con debates así pasaron veinte minutos. Finalmente aceptaron que no les quedaba otra que confiar, al fin y al cabo era Bellatrix la que había solicitado el juramento. Así que se centraron en diseñar un plan para recuperar el guardapelo. Por suerte, Hermione siempre tenía preparada poción multijugos, así que podrían colarse en el Ministerio suplantando a alguien que entrase a trabajar. Quedaron en hacerlo dentro de dos días para poder repasar el plan al día siguiente. No obstante, Ron seguía sin fiarse:

-No tiene sentido, ¿qué le costaba escribir una nota sin más? Igual que ha enviado esto, podía haber escrito un par de líneas explicándolo. Esa marca tan pequeña en la foto podría habérsenos pasado perfectamente.

-En eso tienes razón... -murmuró Harry que pese al pacto tampoco se fiaba de su enemiga.

Hermione iba a añadir algo cuando vio la cara de Sirius. El hombre seguía igual de demacrado que al principio de la reunión. Creyó que haber desentrañado el mensaje le habría animado, pero no fue así. Harry también se dio cuenta y se preocupó. Le preguntó que qué le sucedía, si no estaba de acuerdo con el plan o era otra cosa.

-No es nada, solo estoy preocupado... -murmuró él que no quería asustar más a los chicos.

-Tranquilo, es un buen plan. Tiene su riesgo colarse en el Ministerio pero...

-No es por el plan, vosotros siempre conseguís salir victoriosos. Estoy preocupado por Bellatrix.

El trío le miró con extrañeza. Entendían en su gesto que no le inquietaba la lealtad de la mortífaga sino su bienestar. No tenía mucho sentido...

-Si ha mandado el mensaje así es porque no ha podido hacerlo de otra forma...

-O porque está pirada -le cortó Harry.

-No. Vosotros no la conocéis. Bellatrix se construyó hace mucho una fachada de despreocupación y locura con la que engañó a la mayoría, pero es de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Y el otro día, tanto la noche de la persecución como el encuentro del día siguiente, no la vi bien. Es decir, dentro de lo que es ella... Nunca en mi vida la he visto asustada, ni desesperada y ahora lo está. Jamás ha tenido miedo de nada, ni siquiera en Azkaban. Cuando la otra noche nos dijo que había sido un milagro que hubiera podido escaparse para reunirse conmigo y que actualmente no puede moverse libremente, lo decía mucho más en serio de lo que parecía, lo vi en sus ojos. Si ha enviado un cuervo es porque no ha conseguido una lechuza (y tiene decenas en todas sus mansiones) y si ha usado su propia sangre para marcarlo es porque no se podía arriesgar a que la vieran escribir un mensaje con pluma y papel.

Los chicos tragaron saliva nerviosos. A ellos no les importaba en absoluto el bienestar de la duelista, de hecho, preferían su muerte. Pero algo en el rostro y en la voz de Sirius les hacía sentirse inquietos y asustados. Parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo que con los chicos.

-Después de Quien-vosotros-sabéis, ella es seguramente la persona más poderosa del mundo mágico. Es la única a quien he visto desviar hechizos de Dumbledore. Es evidente que no es fácil controlarla, pero aún así, no puede ni mandar cartas... Era la única que creía ciegamente en su Señor, estaba dispuesta a morir por él, ¿qué ha podido pasar para que lo haya traicionado de repente?

-Sirius... -empezó Harry con duda- Es una mortífaga, ha asesinado y torturado gente, le pase lo que le pase, se lo ha buscado.

-Lo sé, tienes razón. Pero sigue siendo mi prima, mi sangre y no puedo evitar que una pequeña parte de mí se preocupe por ella. Sé que es ridículo, es una loca pirada, pero no tiene a nadie...

-Ella no se preocuparía por ti. De hecho, en la Batalla del Ministerio no dudó en matarte y casi lo consigue -replicó su ahijado.

Sirius guardó silencio durante unos minutos y cuando ya parecía que el tema había muerto, murmuró: "Me salvó la vida". Al instante, los tres chicos exclamaron varios cómo, qué y cuándo. El hombre volvió a rellenar el vaso de whisky y suspiró.

-Estaba luchando contra ella a punto de marcharme con vosotros cuando acudió Rodolphus. No le presté atención. Bellatrix es completamente mortífera como duelista, incluso sin distracciones es muy probable que acabes mal, así que ni vi a su marido. Cuando me di cuenta de que él había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor para empujarme hacia el Velo de la Muerte, ya era tarde. El conjuro me alcanzó en el pecho con fuerza y me impulsó hacia atrás. Justo cuando el velo iba a atraparme, Bellatrix se dio cuenta y lanzó un hechizo mucho más fuerte que el de Lestrange para empujarme contra la pared y evitar que cruzara al mundo de los muertos. Sí, perdí el conocimiento y pasé en San Mungo una semana, pero de no ser por ella, habría muerto. No habría habido ni funeral, porque al cruzar a través del velo no habríais recuperado mi cadáver.

Las caras de estupefacción del trío hacían juego con el vello de punta que se les había puesto a todos al escuchar la última sentencia.

-No sé por qué lo hizo, siempre nos hemos odiado con fuerza. Cada vez que me ve, intenta matarme. Desde que sucedió, llevo preguntándomelo cada día de mi vida; vida que sé que le debo a ella. Supongo que por eso acudió a mí para hacer el pacto, sabe que se lo debo.

Transcurrieron varios minutos de silencio en los que los chicos intentaron decidir cómo encajaba la nueva información con su imagen de la mortífaga. Sirius seguía bebiendo whisky con la mirada perdida. Fue Harry el primero que retomó el diálogo preguntándole por qué no se lo había contado.

-Tampoco lo sé. Supongo que porque no lo entendí y sigo sin entenderlo. Es más fácil mantener la imagen de que el enemigo es frío, cruel y sin sentimientos. Cuando un acto así crea una brecha en ese perfil, todo se tambalea y ya no sabes en qué creer. Creí que sería más fácil y menos perturbador si la seguíais considerando "Bellatrix Lestrange, la fanática asesina sin conciencia".

Los chicos asintieron, sin duda tenía razón. Se sentían más seguros antes de conocer aquel nuevo dato.


	4. Chapter 4

Por supuesto robar el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin no fue tan fácil como habían pensado. Decidieron que Sirius se quedaría a la salida del Ministerio vigilando en su forma de canina, atento por si necesitaban refuerzos. Los miembros del trío buscarían a Umbridge e improvisarían; la parte del robo no estaba clara. A pesar de que Ron consiguió los planos gracias a su padre y se infiltraron sin dificultad con la poción multijugos, como siempre todo se descontroló y tuvieron que separarse. Con la capa de invisibilidad, Harry pudo aturdir a Umbridge que se hallaba en un tribunal y Hermione sustrajo el guardapelo tras crear una réplica para que la mujer no sospechara. Lograron escapar y llegar a Grimmauld Place sanos y salvos. Escondieron el horrocrux en la caja fuerte de la casa y Hermione añadió protecciones extra para que ni el mismo Voldemort pudiera volver a robarlo.

Pasaron la semana siguiente cavilando e intentando buscar la forma de destruirlo. Sabían que Harry había destruido el diario de Tom Ryddle con un colmillo del basilisco y que Dumbledore utilizó la espada de Gryffindor para el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt. Pero ni podían acceder a Hogwarts para recuperar uno de los dientes de la bestia muerta, ni conocían la ubicación de la escurridiza espada. Hermione pasó horas y horas en la biblioteca consultando libros, pero había muy pocas menciones a aquella forma de magia tan oscura. Encontró un par de referencias a la posibilidad de que un _fiendfyre _pudiese destruirlo, pero era un hechizo de magia negra extremadamente poderoso y el contra hechizo para sofocarlo era tan complejo que estaba al alcance de muy pocos. Apuntaba toda la información que iba recabando en un cuaderno para poder revisarla y estudiarla en profundidad más adelante.

Todas las noches solía reunirse con sus amigos para hablar sobre sus avances y pensar en por dónde proseguir la búsqueda. Sirius apenas podía ayudarles, estaba cada vez más ocupado con los asuntos de la Orden y preferían que siguiera con eso para que el resto no sospechasen de su misión paralela. La casa solía ser un continuo bullir de miembros de la alianza que entraban y salían. Los únicos residentes fijos eran Sirius, Harry y Hermione. Ron visitaba a su familia con frecuencia para asegurarse de que seguían bien, sobre todo su madre que había mandado a Ginny al colegio a pesar de que estaba bajo la dirección de Snape. La joven Weasley era valiente y obstinada y no quería que nadie retrasase sus estudios, así que logró convencer a sus padres para que le permitieran regresar. No obstante, Molly se arrepentía casi a diario y su hijo menor solía acudir para hacerle compañía. El resto de la familia pelirroja también estaba ocupada con asuntos de la Orden. Algunas noches Lupin se quedaba en Grimmauld Place, ya que tanto él como Tonks trabajaban (él para la Orden y ella de auror) y era Andrómeda quien se ocupaba de Ted durante el día. Cuando Nymphadora terminaba tarde solía quedarse a dormir en casa de su madre para no despertar al bebé y el hombre-lobo aprovechaba para hacer compañía a Sirius, que aunque intentase ocultarlo, seguía bastante alicaído y angustiado.

La noche de aquel viernes de finales de septiembre la luna permanecía oculta. Llovía a mares, nada extraño en el clima londinense que tanto odiaba Sirius. Ron había ido a su casa para hacer compañía a su madre durante uno de sus ataques de nostalgia. Sin embargo Remus sí que los acompañaba ya que su mujer había salido de cena con sus compañeros. Como aún era pronto y solían acostarse tarde, Sirius aprovechó para practicar duelo con los jóvenes en una habitación del segundo piso que habían dispuesto para ese fin. Mientras que Lupin, más intelectual (o un muermo según su amigo), prefirió quedarse en la biblioteca de la planta baja con un libro.

El sonido del timbre coincidió con el estallido de un trueno y por un momento, los ocupantes de la sala de entrenamiento se miraron para confirmar que todos lo habían oído. No era raro que Shacklebolt o algún otro miembro apareciera a altas horas para comunicarles alguna noticia de última hora. El trío dejó de entrenar y empezaron a recoger para reunirse con el invitado pero sin apresurarse. Contaban con que Lupin abriera la puerta y ejecutara el acostumbrado ritual de exigir al visitante que produjera su _patronus_ para asegurarse de que no era un impostor. Sospecharon que algo iba mal cuando sintieron que las paredes comenzaban a temblar ligeramente

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! -preguntó Harry mirando hacía todas partes.

-¡Mortífagos! -exclamó Hermione aterrada- Es uno de los encantamientos que protegen la casa, ¡se supone que las paredes deberían cerrar todas las habitaciones para protegernos!

-¿¡Y por qué solo tiemblan, el hechizo ha fallado!?

-No -susurró Sirius completamente pálido- La casa se resiste a atacar. Grimmauld Place ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones y reconoce cuando quien solicita entrar es un Black.

-¿Quieres decir que...? -preguntó Hermione comprendiéndolo de inmediato.

-Solo puede ser una persona -terminó Sirius echando a correr escaleras abajo con los dos chicos trotando tras él.

El dueño de la casa saltó los escalones de tres en tres. Lo primero que vieron en el recibidor fue a Lupin de espaldas. Sostenía la puerta bloqueando el acceso y permitiendo una abertura bastante limitada. Tenía la varita alzada y apuntaba hacia la calle. Antes de verla, escucharon su voz.

-¡Buenas noticias! Me he ido de casa, tenéis que acogerme. O igual son malas noticias...

-Pero... no podemos... -murmuró Lupin voz temblorosa.

En cuanto vio llegar al resto, el hombre-lobo abrió la puerta del todo para que tuvieran la escena panorámica. Bellatrix, totalmente empapada pero con una sonrisa inquietantemente amplia, los miraba desde la calle. Sus rizos, que a pesar del agua no se habían desecho por completo, caían sobre su cara de forma caótica; su capa estaba arrugada y el vestido oscuro que asomaba debajo parecía sucio y deteriorado. No podía entrar si no le concedían permiso de forma explícita y con semejante apariencia no le hubiesen permitido el acceso ni al siniestro callejon Knockturn.

-¡Hola, primo! -exclamó alegremente al ver aparecer a Sirius- Prometiste protegerme, si me pasa algo porque no me has ayudado, incumplirás el juramento. Y Potter se quedará huérfano otra vez... ¡No queremos eso! -exclamó dramáticamente.

El dueño de la casa parecía completamente paralizado ante aquella imagen. Llevaba semanas temiendo ese momento y meditando cómo actuaría, pero ahora que había llegado, no lo tenía nada claro. Su ahijado le miró y le preguntó sin ocultar el odio hacia la mujer:

-¿No tiene otro sitio a donde ir? ¿Como la casa de su hermana o algo así?

-¡Nop! -negó la afectada con el mismo tono exaltado- Y además, ¡os he traído un regalo para que veáis mi buena voluntad!

Para aumentar el estupor, detrás de la duelista apareció Luna Lovegood como si tal cosa, como si estuviera dando un paseo bajo la lluvia con su melena clara chorreando y su colorida vestimenta pegada al cuerpo y casi destrozada. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar:

-¡Luna! ¿Estás bien, te ha hecho daño?

-En absoluto -respondió ella con su dulce voz habitual- Madame Lestrange ha sido muy amable. Unos mortífagos me secuestraron para castigar a mi padre por apoyar a Dumbledore y me encerraron en un sótano. Pero ella me ha liberado y hemos venido en un thestral tranquilamente.

-Amable y tranquila, esa soy yo -resumió Bellatrix que empezaba a perder la paciencia- Ahora dejadme entrar que tengo sueño.

Hermione se acercó para hacer pasar a Luna, pero Bellatrix la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó por la espalda: "¡Eh, eh! La rubita viene conmigo". Eso tenía más sentido, Luna no era un regalo sino la garantía de que dejaban entrar a la mortífaga. "Le he mandado a mi padre mi _patronus_ liebre para que sepa que estoy bien" comentó la ravenclaw que parecía cómoda entre los brazos de la slytherin. Con ese dato todos imaginaron que Luna les estaba dando a entender que era ella. Aunque esa chica parecía imposible de suplantar: igual su aspecto sí, pero su tono de voz, su expresión indiferente y lo absurdo de sus discursos era difícil de emular. Saliendo de su estupor, Sirius tendió su brazo para que Bellatrix pudiese entrar. La mortífaga liberó a su acompañante que accedió al piso con expresión soñadora y saludó a sus dos compañeros como si estuviesen en el Anden 9 y 3/4. La bruja oscura aceptó el brazo que el animago le ofrecía. Las paredes dejaron de temblar y pudo entrar.

En cuanto la luz del recibidor cayó sobre ella, se dieron cuenta de que la situación era aún peor de lo que parecía. Al secarse con su varita y apartarse el pelo de la cara vieron que -a pesar de su expresión de júbilo- tenía aspecto de llevar varias semanas sin dormir. Estaba muy delgada, tenía un corte en la mejilla y heridas en las manos. La alarma alcanzó el máximo cuando se quitó la capa. Sobre su vestido se apreciaban con dificultad manchas parduscas, muchas, casi tantas como tela. En su piel había rastros de la misma sustancia que la lluvia había difuminado. Y no parecía que la víctima fuese ella... Fue Hermione la primera que para tranquilizar a sus amigos susurró: "No puede ser de uno de los nuestros porque habría incumplido el juramento y estaría muerta...". Sirius, que la conocía mejor, la miró y como quien regaña a un niño pequeño le preguntó:

-Bellatrix, llevas mucha sangre y estás eufórica, así que imagino que el otro estará peor... ¿A quién te has cargado?

-A Rodolphus -contestó ella pronunciando cada sílaba con placer.

Sirius la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Vaaale... Y a Rabastan tambiééén -confesó con alegría- Pero no me miréis así, dadme el pésame que ahora soy una pobre viuda... Lo de pobre en sentido figurado, claro, porque acabo de convertirme en la heredera de los Lestrange y gracias a cierto traidor de sangre también lo soy de los Black. ¡Así que soy la persona menos pobre del país!

Su sonrisa burlona resultaba aún más inquietante que la vestimenta ensangrentada. Varios de los ahí congregados abrieron la boca sintiendo que alguien debía exclamar algo, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada que resumiera sus tribulaciones. De nuevo, fue su primo quien se acercó a ella y miró en esos ojos oscuros que parecía que le costaba mantener abiertos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntó con sincera preocupación.

-Mañana, Siri, estoy muy cansada -suspiró ella- ¿Mi habitación está libre?

El aludido detestaba la abreviación de su nombre que la bruja usaba para hacerle rabiar cuando eran pequeños. También odiaba que se personara en su casa y se adueñara de ella como si el mundo le debiera vasallaje. No obstante, sospechó que en cuanto le bajase la adrenalina tras la batalla (o lo que le hubiese pasado), Bellatrix no sería capaz ni de mantenerse en pie. Así que se apiadó.

-Sí... Pero hace décadas que no se limpia y...

-He dormido en sitios peores -le cortó ella.

Tras la caústica respuesta desapareció escaleras arriba. Los otros cuatro pasaron al salón para sentarse e intentar entender lo que acababa de suceder. Nadie pronunció una sola palabra. Hasta que al rato, Hermione, por romper la tensión, preguntó lo más inocente que se le ocurrió:

-¿Tiene su propia habitación?

-Sí. Sus padres las traían mucho de pequeñas, a ella y a sus hermanas, y tenía su cuarto en la última planta. Ha estado cerrado desde entonces, me parecía bastante siniestro alojar ahí a alguien -explicó Sirius.

Ese principio de conversación abrió la veda y por supuesto la primera presa fue Luna. Les explicó de nuevo que dos mortífagos que le sonaban la aturdieron y la secuestraron en casa de su padre. Cuando se despertó estaba sola en un sótano. Varias horas después, apareció Bellatrix, la liberó y la informó de que iban a dar una vuelta. Así, sin más datos. A Luna le pareció un buen plan, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no preguntó. Subieron del sótano y salieron al jardín. Bellatrix llamó a uno de los thestrals que había en el terreno, se montaron y de ahí al cuartel general de la Orden.

-¿Tiene thestrals en el jardín? -preguntó Harry atónito- ¿Sabe montarlos?

-Sí, tiene una familia bastante grande -respondió Luna alegremente-. Los cría desde que son pequeños y la quieren mucho. Monta muy bien, desde niña le encantan los libros de dragones y en la _amortentia _huele fuego, chocolate y sangre.

A cada nuevo dato los ojos y bocas de sus oyentes se abrían un poco más. Incluso Sirius, habiéndose criado con ella, solo podía confirmar el dato de los dragones. Cuando recuperó el habla, Lupin le preguntó cómo sabía todo aquello.

-Me lo ha contado -respondió como si tal cosa-. Le gusta hablar de sí misma y a mí no me importa escuchar.

-Eh... Luna, sabes que es Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry incrédulo- Ha matado a docenas de personas, torturó a los padres de Neville hasta la locura, incendió la cabaña de Hagrid, nos atacó en el Departamento de Misterios... ¡tú estabas ahí!

-Es simpática -respondió únicamente sin perder su expresión soñadora.

Desde luego el secuestro no le había afectado, la chica estaba igual que siempre: indiferente a todo. Sirius comentó que jamás creyó que oiría a nadie describir a su prima como "simpática". Aunque Bellatrix acababa de salvar a la rubia, igual eso ayudaba a formar un juicio positivo. Le preguntaron quiénes la habían secuestrado, en qué mansión la habían encerrado, cuánto tiempo había pasado... pero la recién llegada no tenía nada que añadir. Como vinieron que no iban a obtener más información por parte de Luna, Hermione la acompañó a su cuarto para que pudiera ducharse y descansar. En cuanto la dejó durmiendo, volvió al salón.

Ahora no había debate posible: tenían que confesar al resto de la Orden todo lo referente al juramento inquebrantable. Debatieron durante varias horas cómo hacerlo. No disponían de un pensadero para mostrar la escena y tampoco podían revelar que les había ayudado con los horrocruxes. Como acto de buena fe tendrían que conformarse con que de momento había matado a dos mortífagos, salvado a Luna y a ellos no les había atacado. Tendría que valer con eso. Decidieron que dejarían que Sirius explicara el asunto y el resto de los enterados cerrarían filas en torno a él y le apoyarían. Cuando estuvieron seguros, utilizaron los galeones que Hermione había encantado para convocar las reuniones. Cada miembro de la Orden tenía uno y se calentaba cuando recibía la fecha de una nueva reunión. Así que convocaron a todos los integrantes a las seis de la tarde del día siguiente.

-¿Ella asistirá? -preguntó Lupin a su amigo.

-Mejor que no -decidió Sirius-, es mejor dejar que antes de verla se hagan a la idea. Además, si no ha cambiado mucho, probablemente no querrá salir de la cama hasta dentro de un mes.

Los chicos asintieron, solo quedaba esperar.

La mañana siguiente fue la más tensa de todas las que habían pasado en Grimmauld. Ninguno de ellos había podido dormir por los nervios de la reunión, porque no había dejado de llover en toda la noche y por saber a quién tenían durmiendo bajo el mismo techo. Cuando se levantaron, todos (menos Luna, claro) salieron de sus cuartos extremando las precauciones: temían morir solo con cruzarse a esa mujer por el pasillo, como si se tratase del basilisco que solo con mirar petrificaba a sus víctimas. Mientras desayunaban Hermione imaginaba la escena surrealista de que la mortífaga apareciera, se sentara y dijera cosas como "Pásame la mantequilla". En un acto irracional alejó la mantequilla, por si acaso. Pero Sirius resultó tener razón y no apareció en toda la mañana. Tampoco a la hora de comer, ni cuando la puerta se abrió varias veces esa tarde para dejar entrar a los miembros de la Orden.

Shacklebolt, Nymphadora y el señor Weasley aparecieron juntos, debían llegar del Ministerio. Ron acudió junto a su madre. Fleur y Bill fueron los últimos en unirse. Luna y su padre habían vuelto a su casa para que un grupo de aurores les ayudaran a mejorar la seguridad. Sirius les había ofrecido asilo a ambos, pero preferían volver a su hogar. No obstante, prometieron hacer visitas a Grimmauld Place con frecuencia. El ambiente de aquella reunión parecía distinto. Era evidente por la prisa con la que los habían convocado que no se trataba de algo rutinario. Además, las expresiones de nerviosismo de los cuatro enterados no presagiaban nada bueno. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados en la larga mesa de reuniones, Sirius cogió aire. Seguía sin ver cómo explicar aquello, sabía que solo con mentar el nombre de Bellatrix comenzarían los gritos, desenfundarían las varitas y cundiría el pánico. Así que decidiendo obviar el nombre propio (aunque aquello incrementarse el miedo, mejor el miedo que la ira), comenzó a hablar:

-Hace un mes, cuando trasladamos a Harry a la Madriguera, durante la batalla, mi prima se acercó a mí y me pidió algo.

-¿Andrómeda? -preguntó Fleur con esperanza.

Negó apesadumbrado.

-¿Narcissa? -preguntó Nymphadora aun sabiendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

Otra negación.

-Venga, ¡que el siguiente que pruebe, acierta! -exclamó Sirius sarcásticamente.

A nadie le hizo gracia su humor negro y nadie pronunció el nombre. Así que prosiguió con la explicación. Les contó que le había pedido reunirse al día siguiente, que habían quedado en el terreno de la Madriguera (todos los Weasley exclamaron horrorizados); aunque que hubiese sucedido y la casa siguiese en pie a Sirius le pareció un punto a favor de su causa. Se saltó la parte en que Harry y ella combatieron, lo de la daga en su cuello y todo el lío en general. Tuvo que contar que se llevó a los chicos con la capa de invisibilidad como refuerzo porque alguien tenía que actuar de testigo, pero la reunión fue del todo pacífica en su versión. Contó primero lo que Bellatrix les ofreció: no atacarlos, luchar de su parte, ayudarlos con cierta misión que solo concernía a Harry e irse del país al acabar la guerra. Aquello sonaba fantástico, un cuento de hadas; pero sospechaban que la slytherin no tenía un pelo de tonta, así que sus exigencias tenían que ser igual de fuertes. Toda la mesa -incluso los que ya lo sabían- contuvo el aliento cuando el animago abrió la boca para explicar qué quería a cambio.

-Pidió que no la condenen a muerte, que la protejamos si tiene problemas con los mortífagos y que... garanticemos su libertad absoluta.

Con lo que la bruja oscura había ofrecido, el primer punto les pareció razonable; el segundo también, en Azkaban estaría absolutamente protegida; en cuanto llegó al tercero, se desató el Armagedón.

-¡De ninguna manera! -bramó Molly Weasley.

-¡Esta loca si _cjree _que le vamos a _pegnodag _todo! -exclamó Fleur con su acento francés.

-Deberías haberla matado cuando la tuviste delante, fin del problema -sentenció Tonks.

Viendo el agobio del aludido, Lupin, Hermione y Harry acudieron en su rescate.

-Se irá para siempre, luchará con nosotros y no podrá hacernos ningún daño, salvaremos muchas vidas -argumentó el hombre-lobo.

-Necesitamos que nos ayude -suspiró Harry- y puedo confirmar que lo está haciendo.

-Ayer salvó a Luna de dos mortífagos que la secuestraron para asesinarla y los mató a ellos para liberarla -terció Hermione.

La castaña había edulcorado un poco su sentencia, no sería beneficioso aclarar que no los había matado para salvar a su amiga sino por placer... Shacklebolt pidió que explicaran también aquella anécdota. Entonces la chica se percató de porqué Sirius había esperado para añadir ese punto que parecía tan favorable a su causa: suponía revelar la ubicación de Bellatrix tres pisos por encima de ellos. Pero tarde o temprano había que hacerlo. Así que Lupin tomó la palabra y narró la velada previa. Por supuesto omitió la parte en que la bruja usó a Luna para asegurarse la entrada, su vestido completamente adornado con sangre y además, convirtió su carácter exigente y burlón en uno mucho más dócil y complaciente. Algunos miembros se miraban de reojo sin estar convencidos de la veracidad de aquello, momentos en el que los otros tres conspiradores apoyaban con vehemencia la versión de Lupin. Por mucho que lo intentó alargar para que subconscientemente fueran aceptando la realidad, tuvo que contar también el desenlace:

-Como estaba herida, sin fuerzas y no estaba en condiciones de contarnos lo que había pasado, tuvimos que dejarla entrar. Así que ahora está durmiendo en el último piso.

Todos gritaron y miraron hacia el techo aterrorizados. Después hacia la puerta como si pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento. Cuando se calmaron minímamente, tuvieron que aceptar que la vida de Luna valía el riesgo. Y seguidamente Molly Weasley retomó el peliagudo asunto.

-Vale, no quedó otra. Pero le habéis quitado la varita y bloqueado la puerta para encerrarla en la habitación, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Sirius contestó con tal seguridad que por un momento Harry, Hermione y Lupin que sabían que la mujer estaba armada y en libertad, dudaron de si aquello había sucedido. "No te puedes fiar de ningún Black" pensó Hermione al ver la tranquilidad con la que mentía. Seguidamente se inició un debate entorno a las peticiones de Bellatrix. Tras valorar mucho ambas partes, se dividieron en dos bandos: Molly, Bill, Fleur, Nymphadora defendían que a la cárcel con ella. Arthur, Ron y obviamente los cuatro involucrados defendieron que merecía la pena arriesgarse. Shacklebolt se mantuvo neutral y finalmente preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para responderle?

Por la forma en que lo habían contado, nadie parecía haber deducido que el tiempo era exactamente menos un mes. Así que Sirius, pensando que aquella reunión estaba siendo más dura que una semana en Azkaban, sentenció con toda la firmeza que le fue posible.

-Es una mortífaga y estamos en guerra, no podíamos quedar todas las tardes y debatirlo con un té. Tuve que decidirlo en ese momento y como tuvo a Harry desarmado delante de ella y ni lo mató ni avisó a Quien-vosotros-sabéis, opté por confiar -cogió aire- Así que Bellatrix y yo hicimos el juramento inquebrantable esa noche en la Madriguera. Desde entonces ha cumplido... No os lo conté antes porque no quería preocuparos antes de tiempo.

De nuevo gritos, agobio, tensión que estallaba por todas partes. Acusaciones, susurros, movimientos de varita nerviosos... Harry, emulando el carácter práctico e irónico de su padrino, encontró la forma de conseguir silencio:

-Si seguís gritando así, la vais a despertar -comentó con tranquilidad.

La habitación se convirtió al instante en el velatorio más silencioso del mundo mágico. A pesar de creer que la tenían "encerrada", se había escapado de Azkaban... Y aunque no saliera, solo la idea de oír sus gritos y sus carcajadas de loca les ponían los pelos de punta. Fue una vez más Molly Weasley la primera a la que su temperamento hizo estallar:

-¡Lo tenías planeado desde el principio, siempre has estado de su parte, traidor! -le espetó a Sirius.

-¡No le hables así a Sirius! -bramó Harry con dolor por la acusación de su casi madre adoptiva.

-Molly, cariño, no seas ridícula, hizo lo que creyó que sería mejor para...

-¡A mí no me llames ridícula! -gritó a su marido dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Y de nuevo fue Shacklebolt con su carácter templado y justo quien decidió terminar con aquello:

-No sirve de nada acusarnos unos a otros. Sirius se vio en una situación muy complicada e hizo lo que consideró mejor para todos arriesgando su propia vida. Porque tened en cuenta que por muy indignados que estemos, el que ante cualquier fallo o incumplimiento va a morir es él y no ninguno de nosotros, así que poco derecho tenemos a acusarlo. De no ser por él, Bellatrix seguiría en libertad, ahora por lo menos sabemos dónde está.

El aludido le dio las gracias y Hermione pensó que con semejante diplomacia ese hombre de ropas brillantes debería ser Ministro. Todos callaron y los más díscolos agacharon la cabeza. No lo habían visto así: las probabilidades de que Sirius muriera eran preocupantemente altas. Bastaba con que cualquier miembro o aliado de la Orden hiciera daño a Bellatrix para que a efectos mágicos constara como que él no la había protegido. Y a la tumba.

-¿Podemos hablar con ella? -pregunto Shacklebolt- Tenemos que decidir cómo gestionar esta situación.

Gritos reprimidos de horror, nadie quería sumarse a ese "podemos". Era una petición con la que el bando de aliados no había contado.

-No creo que sea buena idea hacerla bajar ahora mismo... -caviló Sirius- Es evidente que le ha pasado algo grave y no creo que esté dispuesta a contarlo ante sus antiguos enemigos... Puedo subir yo a hablar con ella, me dijo anoche que lo haría y sé que cumplirá su palabra. Si os parece bien, claro.

Se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Mucho mejor que subiera él a que bajara ella.

-Pero llévate a alguien -indicó Tonks-, por seguridad.

-Tiene razón, voy contigo -secundó Lupin.

Sirius dudó. Una Bellatrix en su estado habitual ya daba bastante miedo, pero una Bellatrix a la que dos tíos entraban a despertar a su cuarto sería mucho más peligrosa. Pero si se negaba, podría aumentar las sospechas de Molly de que estaba conspirando con ella. La sabelotodo se dio cuenta e intervino.

-Te acompaño yo. No creo que quiera tener a dos hombres en su habitación. Además, soy una sangre sucia, considerará que estoy al nivel de los elfos domésticos, ni siquiera me verá -comentó con sorna.

El animago la miró con enorme gratitud. Tonks se ofreció de inmediato a ir en su lugar, no tenía ningún miedo, pero Hermione le recordó que su tía la odiaba y no cooperaría. Ella era la mejor opción. Preguntó si estaban todos de acuerdo y no les quedó otra. Aunque les daba miedo, sabían que Hermione era una bruja más que capaz. Y al fin y al cabo Bellatrix estaba "desarmada"... Sirius les comentó que igual la cosa iba para largo, podían volver al día siguiente. Pero todos aseguraron que iban a esperar, con las varitas preparadas por si acaso. Asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras con Hermione. Paró en su cuarto un momento y cogió una botella de whisky de fuego. La chica le miró extrañada. "No creo que esa pirada esté de buen humor, necesitaremos una ofrenda de paz" informó el moreno. Ella asintió.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione y Sirius subieron al último piso. La castaña nunca había estado en esa planta. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y los escasos muebles protegidos por sábanas, era evidente que no se utilizaba desde hacía tiempo. Recorrieron el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo. Sirius llamó a la puerta. Tocó tres veces y no hubo contestación.

-Bellatix, no me voy a ir, abre o abro yo.

"Prueba" se escuchó una voz ronca que parecía venir de muy lejos. Sirius sacudió la cabeza ante el comportamiento infantil de su prima y sacó la varita para pronunciar un _alohomora_. "¡Espera!" exclamó Hermione frenándolo justo a tiempo. Extrajo su propia varita y ejecutó un hechizo para comprobar si había algún encantamiento extra protegiendo la puerta. Así era.

-Si intentas abrirla con magia o con la mano, te quemarás -anunció la chica.

Sirius la miró extrañado. Esa técnica sonaba muy a Bellatrix, pero no conocía ningún encantamiento así. Con su habitual temeridad, acercó un dedo al pomo.

-¡Joder! -exclamó retirándolo de inmediato.

Una marca de quemadura apareció en el lugar justo y dentro de la habitación le pareció escuchar una risa ahogada.

-Vale, bien hecho, Hermione. ¿Podemos eliminar lo que sea eso?

-No conozco ese hechizo. Claro que podemos probar, pero es arriesgado, y aunque lo consigamos... No creo que entrar a la fuerza sea la mejor forma de empezar la conversación.

Sirius suspiró y aceptó que tenía razón. Esperaba no tener que utilizar su mejor baza tan pronto, pero no quedaba otra. "Te traigo un regalo" informó con voz tranquila. Hubo silencio durante varios segundos. "¿Es whisky?" respondió una voz adormilada. "Evidentemente" confirmó él. Más segundos de silencio. La bruja parecía estar calibrando si merecía la pena. Al poco, se escuchó un ruido y la puerta se abrió. Entraron no sin cierto recelo. Hermione incluso temía que la bruja se abalanzara sobre ellos como en las películas de terror.

Lo primero que les recibió fue un viento huracanado y la lluvia golpeándoles la cara. La tormenta no había cesado desde la noche anterior y la ventana estaba abierta. Desde el pie de la misma hasta bastante lejos diversos charcos cubrían el suelo. La única luz que había era la de la luna que gobernaba el cielo. Nadie se abalanzó sobre ellos. De hecho, no parecía haber indicios de que hubiera un ser humano. La habitación estaba en el mismo estado que el resto de la planta. Polvo de varios dedos de espesor, humedad en las paredes, muebles cubiertos y goteras en el techo. Hermione supuso que la ventana estaba abierta para mitigar el olor a cerrado.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la semi penumbra, comprobó que la habitación era grande y contaba con un cuarto de baño privado. Observó también un rastro de ropa en el suelo: empezaba por unas botas de combate y le seguían un corsé, vestido y varias prendas más que terminaban a los pies de la cama. La sabana que protegía la cama del paso del tiempo era la única que estaba quitada. Bajo la colcha parecía haber varias mantas y debajo se adivinaba un pequeño bulto en forma de ovillo que podría una persona. La maraña de rizos oscuros que cubría la almohada parecía apoyar esa teoría. Tras familiarizarse con el entorno, Sirius comentó con sorna:

-Si no cierras la ventana se te va a inundar esto.

-Pintaré un 93 en la puerta y estaré en casa -comentó la voz ronca y somnolienta de Bellatrix sin moverse.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse. Por mucho que la detestara, sentía debilidad por el humor negro que su prima y él siempre habían compartido. Así que le siguió el juego:

-Me mudaré a la habitación de enfrente para que volvamos a ser vecinos.

-Así podremos insultarnos a gritos, como en los buenos tiempos.

El animago volvió a soltar una carcajada y pareció perderse en sus recuerdos. La bruja camufló una risa ahogada contra la almohada. Hermione, que se había quedado en segundo plano, sintió un escalofrío al ver la tranquilidad con la que bromeaban sobre su estancia en la cárcel. Cuando volvió a la realidad, Sirius le dijo que tenían que hablar. "Déjame el whisky, lárgate y llévate a la sangre sucia" murmuró la bruja. Hermione más que ofenderse se preguntó cómo sabía la bruja que estaba ahí cuando parecía estar enterrada bajo almohadas, mantas y su propia melena.

-Esta sangre sucia es la bruja más brillante de su generación, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es llamarla por su nombre, maleducada -la regañó Sirius.

-No sé como se llama, el maleducado eres tú por no presentarnos. En mi círculo siempre ha sido "la sangre sucia de Potter", así que agradecedme que la haya independizado del crío.

-Soy Hermione Granger -informó la chica intentando parecer segura.

-Bellatrix Lestrange. O Black, no sé. Un enorme placer. Ahora largo de aquí los dos, estoy durmiendo -contestó aún bajo las sábanas.

-Llevas veinticuatro horas durmiendo -constató su primo mirando el reloj.

-Llevo cuatro meses sin dormir -murmuró la mortífaga.

Hubo algo en la forma en que lo dijo que a ambos visitantes les causó escalofríos. Sirius decidió apartar por un momento su habitual orgullo y socarronería e intentarlo con más tacto.

-Escucha, Bellatrix, me dijiste anoche que me lo contarías hoy. Sé que es difícil, pero cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabamos -comentó mientras se acercaba a la mesilla y le dejaba la botella- Así la Orden sabrá que podemos confiar en ti y te dejarán en paz.

La bruja oscura pareció meditarlo. Al rato, se revolvió entre las sábanas y pareció que iba a aceptar. Pero finalmente gruñó y volvió a repetir: "Salid de aquí".

-¡No seas cría! Tenemos que...

Hermione carraspeó y se acercó a Sirius. Le señaló el rastro de ropa de la bruja. Era evidente que en cuanto la noche anterior llegó a su habitación, se desnudó camino a la cama y no hizo un solo movimiento más. Seguramente ni se había duchado para quitarse los restos de sangre, habría usado un hechizo limpiador. La castaña, viendo las prendas descartadas, calculó que la bruja como mucho estaría en bragas.

-Creo que quiere vestirse e igual ducharse... -le susurró a Sirius.

-Ah... Vale... -comentó Sirius algo avergonzado al entenderlo.

La bruja soltó una carcajada. "Al final va a ser verdad que es la más brillante de su generación" murmuró. Sirius le concedió que se duchara y le dijo que se daban la vuelta para que pudiera vestirse, pero que de salir nada: les había costado mucho entrar, no iban a arriesgarse. A Hermione le dio escalofríos la idea de darle la espalda a la mortífaga, pero no objetó nada. La bruja aceptó a regañadientes y atrajo hacia sí el bolso sin fondo en el que había guardado sus pertenencias. Se encerró en el baño y al poco se oyó la ducha.

La chica suspiró aliviada. Aprovechó ese rato para encender la luz y secar con la varita los charcos de agua. Como practicar magia la tranquilizaba, decidió seguir. Quitó el polvo, solucionó las humedades y goteras, destapó los muebles que seguían en buen estado (era evidente que eran caros), restauró el brillo de la pintura de la pared y eliminó el polvo del cuadro que colgaba sobre la cama. Con más movimientos de varita, limpió y plegó la ropa de la bruja que había por el suelo y la colocó en una silla. Quedó satisfecha con el resultado.

-¡Hostia! Este sitio parece otro -murmuró Sirius que se había dedicado a requisar las dagas y cuchillos de la bruja.

La castaña asintió orgullosa y observó con curiosidad la habitación. No parecía haber nada personal, ni fotos, ni recuerdos. Lo único que daba una pista sobre los gustos de la ocupante era el enorme cuadro que presidía el cuarto: un majestuoso dragón en tonos morados que sobrevolaba un paisaje montañoso lanzando fuego en constante movimiento. Era hiper realista, parecía que en cualquier momento el animal iba a salir del marco. A la chica le resultó realmente hermoso y evocador. Pensó que habría costado tanto como un Da Vinci y le pareció casi obsceno que lo hubiesen comprado para la habitación de una niña y lo hubiesen dejado olvidado ahí durante años. Así eran los Black.

Sirius, que se había entretenido cotilleando los armarios, vio el objeto que mantenía absorta a la chica y sonrió contemplándolo también:

-Lo pintó ella -comentó.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Hermione desconcertada- ¿¡Bellatrix!?

-A los dieciséis años. La pintura se le daba extraordinariamente bien. Cuando se quedaba aquí, para evitar que se entretuviera quemando cosas o torturando a diversas víctimas, la ponían a pintar y eso la calmaba. Siempre pintaba dragones.

"De hecho... mira" murmuró él volviéndose hacia el armario y sacando una especie de carpeta que parecía contener documentos. La abrió. Dentro había decenas y decenas de dibujos de dragones. Algunos eran garabatos propios de un niño mientras que otros no desentonarían en una galería de arte. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban firmados: "Bellatrix, 3 años" se leía con letra irregular en la tripa de un dragón multicolor, "Bella, 7 años" ponía en otro que ya presagiaba que su autora tenía un don, "B, 12 años" rezaba un tercero al que pocos fallos se le podían sacar.

-Se fue volviendo más vaga con los años -comentó Sirius irónicamente al ver como la firma era cada vez más corta.

Hermione apenas le escuchó, seguía absorta estudiando cada dibujo. Era lo más humano que había visto de aquella mujer, ¿cómo una niña que dibujaba dragones de colores podía haber acabado como una asesina desalmada? Cuando oyeron que la ducha se apagaba, Sirius le indicó que más les valía dejarlo todo; si les pillaba husmeando en sus cosas no iba a haber juramento que les librara de la muerte.

-Eh... -empezó Hermione con cierta vergüenza- ¿Puedo quedarme uno?

Sirius la miró extrañado. "Es que me dará menos miedo si tengo algo que me recuerde que en algún momento fue humana..." balbuceó. El hombre pareció comprenderlo y miró hacia la puerta del baño temiendo la aparición de su ocupante.

-Vale, pero date prisa.

La chica asintió y eligió uno de "Bella, 5 años" en el que un simpático dragón verde con manchas amarillas parecía estar jugando al quidditch. Lo escondió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y cerraron el armario. Justo en en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del baño. "¿Qué hacíais?" les preguntó mosqueada viendo sus caras de culpabilidad. Antes de que Sirius pudiese inventarse algo, volvió a hablar:

-¡Pero qué habéis hecho! -exclamó viendo que su habitación volvía a estar habitable y resplandeciente como en su infancia.

-Ha sido Hermione y con un gracias valdría -comentó Sirius.

-Me gustaba más antes -murmuró la bruja altiva.

-Claro, con polvo y humedad, es más tu estilo -replicó su primo.

La duelista ignoró el comentario y se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Por primera vez Hermione se fijó de verdad en su aspecto físico. Su imagen mental era la del cartel de "Se busca". La primera vez que la vio en el Departamento de Misterios acababa de escapar de Azkaban: piel cetrina, melena descuidada, dientes estropeados y ojos hundidos por la falta de salud. No quedaba nada de eso. Había recuperado palidez aristocrática que la hacía parecer frágil y noble, sus rizos oscuros caían con suavidad en un perfecto caos casi hasta su cintura, su sonrisa burlona brillaba blanca con dientes perfectos y sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes como si la propia vida surgiera de ellos. Para sorpresa de la chica, la bruja no se había puesto uno de sus característicos vestidos. Llevaba solamente un amplio jersey verde oscuro que le tapaba hasta casi la rodilla. Aquel look le permitió apreciar que su escote era simplemente perfecto, su cintura casi inexistente y sus piernas largas y bien torneadas. Así, sin maquillar y con un simple jersey no aparentaba ni treinta años. Era cierto que sus ojeras eran notables y bajo la ropa se adivinaba una delgadez casi preocupante, pero eso no lograba deslucir la imagen general.

"Es preciosa..." pensó Hermione. Al instante se horrorizó y se maldijo internamente. Se recordó que era una asesina despiadada que no merecía cumplido alguno. Pero su inteligente cerebro le recordó que se puede ser deleznable y hermosa a la vez, son conceptos totalmente independientes. Aún así, siguió odiándose por no ser capaz de apartar la vista de aquella piel semejante al nácar. Se dio cuenta de que la única imperfección era el corte que lucía en la mejilla.

-Estás herida -murmuró Hermione mirándola.

La bruja se tocó la zona afectada como si no lo recordara. El pan de cada día. Hacía años que no se molestaba en curarse las heridas; a no ser que fuesen muy graves, no merecía la pena, pronto aparecían otras nuevas. Pero no iba a revelar eso. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Hermione fue incapaz de contenerse, se acercó a ella con la varita pese a la mirada de desconfianza de la afectada y murmuró "_episkey_". La herida se cerró al instante. Bellatrix no le dio las gracias ni dijo nada, simplemente se la quedó mirando con cierta curiosidad. Si a Sirius aquel gesto le llamo la atención, tampoco hizo comentarios. La chica, intentando camuflar la vergüenza y el miedo, decidió hablar para tranquilizarse:

-¿Cómo te has recuperado tan bien desde... Azkaban? -preguntó con timidez.

La bruja la miró entrecerrando los ojos, decidiendo si contestar o no a algo tan personal. Como le había curado la herida y entendió que era una forma de alabar su belleza (la vanidad era eterna en los Black), contestó:

-Yo siempre he sido guapísima, pero catorce años en Azkaban estropean a cualquiera. Cuando salí, después del fracaso en el Ministerio... digamos que como castigo pasé casi un año encerrada en la Mansión Malfoy. No tenía nada que hacer, así que me centré en comer y dormir. Me recuperé de forma natural, apenas hicieron falta pociones: una para los dientes y un par más por salud, pero poca cosa. La magia en la sangre pura es muy fuerte: envejecemos mucho mejor y enfermamos mucho menos. Así que en pocos meses estaba igual de buena que a los veinte años.

-E igual de humilde y centrada -se burló Sirius.

La chica asintió. No se sintió ofendida por la referencia a la sangre: sabía que era verdad que cuanto más pura, más propiedades mágicas. Se generó un silencio incómodo. Hermione se sentó en un sillón alejado de la cama porque entendía que era la que menos pintaba ahí. Sirius seguía de pie esperando a que la mortífaga se decidiera a hablar del tema que les ocupaba. Bellatrix jugaba con los diferentes anillos que lucía en sus dedos: el de la casa Black, un cráneo de cuervo a juego con su colgante y varias serpientes de plata. En algunos momentos la castaña tuvo la sensación de que iba a decir algo, pero no llegó a suceder. Pasados unos minutos el animago se dio cuenta de que ya no era una cuestión de ser infantil o desconfiar de él, simplemente le resultaba demasiado duro expresarlo en voz alta. Era algo que no había contado y en cuanto lo verbalizara sería real. Se acercó a ella, abrió la botella de whisky y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Entonces se dio cuenta de que debería haber subido vasos también. La bruja vio el conflicto.

-Trae -ordenó quitándole la botella.

Dio un par de tragos a morro y se la ofreció al hombre. Él la miró con cierto reparo y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Por favor, no te pongas exquisito, que somos convictos fugados, Siri.

Le tocó a él el turno de reír. Aceptó la botella y bebió también. Repitieron el proceso un par de veces más. Hermione sintió que de alguna forma extraña, ese ritual era algo muy íntimo, casi más que que ella le hubiese curado la herida. Finalmente, Bellatrix cerró los ojos, suspiró y pareció tomar la decisión. Empezó sin preámbulos:

-Desde el fiasco al recuperar la profecía en el Departamento de Misterios no confiaba en mí para las misiones. Me culpó de que se rompiera y de que ni siquiera fui capaz de matar a mi primo. Pero aún así, yo seguía siendo la mejor, la más fiel. No había nada que no hubiera hecho por Él.

Hablaba rápido, como queriendo quitárselo de encima cuanto antes, sin ninguna emoción identificable en su voz. Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared frente a su cama como si a cada frase los recuerdos se proyectaran sobre ella. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que no evitaba nombrar a Voldemort por miedo a la maldición, sino por dolor.

-Hace un año decidió que tenía que ser Draco quien matase a Dumbledore. Me ofrecí a hacerlo yo, pero Él quería que fuese el chico. Cissy me pidió que la acompañara a ver a Snape para pedirle que protegiera a su hijo (a pesar de que Él le había prohibido contarlo) y conseguí que hicieran el juramento inquebrantable de que le protegería. Aunque sigo sin fiarme de él, estoy segura de que está de vuestro lado.

-¡Pero si mató a Dumbledore! -soltó Hermione sin poder contenerse -Harry nos contó que él le suplicó que no lo hiciera.

-No. Yo estuve allí. Le suplicó, sí, pero no estoy tan segura de que fuese por su vida. Conozco de sobra la mirada de quien ha aceptado la muerte y la recibe como a una amiga -murmuró- Me jugaría mi fortuna a que no fue esa la causa de su súplica...

Parecía realmente seria en su valoración. Hermione y Sirius se miraron sin saber qué pensar. También entendieron que los ojos de Bellatrix habían lucido alguna vez esa mirada tan específica. Tras un rato perdida en sus pensamientos, retomó el hilo:

-Draco no pudo hacerlo y Snape mató al viejo. No sé bien por qué, pero Él se enfadó muchísimo. Realmente necesitaba que lo hiciese mi sobrino. Comentó nosequé de lealtad y tener que enfrentarse a Severus, pero no lo entendí. El caso es que pese a que Dumbledore estaba muerto, para Él supuso otro fracaso. Había amenazado a Draco con matar a sus padres y os aseguro que cumple sus promesas... -comentó sintiendo un escalofrío- Así que le convencí de que era culpa mía. Yo le había enseñado _oclumancia _a Draco, también le había entrenado y mostrado las maldiciones imperdonables. Además, le aseguré que fui yo la que hice el juramento con Snape para pedirle que le ayudara si él no podía. No necesitó mucho más para exonerar a los Malfoy y culparme a mí.

El tono de la última frase fue frío, vacío, propio de alguien que ha perdido su alma sin necesidad de dementor alguno.

-Al principio, cuando la cosa empezó a ponerse mal, creí que me torturaría como siempre. Unos cuantos días de _crucios_, insultos, heridas sangrantes... Nunca he tenido problema con eso, de hecho me gustaba. Cuando me torturaba eran los únicos momentos en que me prestaba atención a mí y solo a mí. Así que no me importó asumirlo en lugar de Draco y Cissy. Pero conforme pasaban los días, vi evidente que me mataría y pensé: "Bueno, pues hasta aquí".

Lo comentó con toda la tranquilidad e indiferencia del mundo, como si su propia vida no tuviese ningún valor. Hermione empezaba a sentir lástima por Bellatrix, porque su amor ciego y obsesivo la hubiese llevado a aceptar el dolor como un premio, pero rechazó rápido esas ideas. Seguía siendo una asesina despiadada.

-Por desgracia, Él se dio cuenta. Decidió que ninguna de las dos opciones iba a ser realmente un castigo para mí, tenía que pensar otra cosa. Me conoce muy buen, es capaz de ver dentro de mí sin usar _legilimancia_. Sabe cuál ha sido siempre mi único temor, lo único a lo que me he negado porque me repugna. Así que me dijo que...

El tono del discurso había ido bajando hasta desaparecer en la última frase. Hermione distinguió por fin las emociones de la bruja: vergüenza, humillación, asco de sí misma. Era evidente que la continuación de esa última sentencia era lo que había provocado el cambio, lo que había hecho que la mortífaga se perdiera y se rompiera. Abrió la boca varias veces sin poder pronunciar palabra. Bebió otras tantas. Al final, abranzándose las piernas con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y con la vista fija en un punto muerto de la pared, continuó:

-Me dijo que como era una inútil y no servía para luchar ni para nada que requiriera un mínimo de inteligencia, lo mejor sería que me limitara a cumplir mi papel como esposa. Que me quedara en casa con la única misión durante el resto de mis días de darle hijos a Rodolphus.

Los dos lo entendieron. Entendieron que Bellatrix habría preferido mil veces la muerte o la tortura antes que esa vida. Sirius sabía que se metió a mortífaga precisamente para evitar aquello, fue su mayor temor durante toda su infancia y juventud. No hizo falta que verbalizara que ese fue el momento en que Voldemort destrozó todo el amor y la fe ciega que su lugarteniente le profesaba. Se sintió profundamente estúpida, inútil y se dio cuenta de que había desperdiciado toda su existencia; había pasado media vida en la cárcel por un hombre que apenas la consideraba un objeto. Hermione sospechó que si la slytherin no lloraba era porque ya había vertido todas las lágrimas destinadas a esa causa (y probablemente a varias más). Y así lo confirmó:

-A pesar de que los Black no lloramos... Lloré, supliqué, me arrastré... Me humillé de todas las formas posibles, cualquier cosa menos eso. Solo recibí más burlas. Cuando finalmente asumí la realidad, decidí que siempre hay una opción. Me suicidaría. Me daba igual cómo o con cuánto sufrimiento, lo importante era morir. Una vez más tuve la mala suerte de que intuyera mis intenciones. Así que me encerró en la mansión de los Lestrange. No me quitó la varita, seguía siendo la mejor y sabía que alguna ocasión me necesitaría. Pero ordenó a mi marido esconder las dagas, los cuchillos y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera liberarme. Os informo de que no te puedes suicidar con tu propia varita, es como intentar estrangularte a ti mismo, el cuerpo se revela.

Los dos espectadores tragaron saliva ante la idea. La slytherin continuó:

-Rodolphus se encargó de que los elfos domésticos me vigilaran día y noche. Por supuesto no podía aparecerme sola ni con ningún elfo, ni hablar con nadie, ni salir de casa sin mi marido. Rod sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que no me iba a dejar. Nunca estuve segura de que nuestro matrimonio fuera válido porque jamás llegamos a consumar nada... Por supuesto que lo intentó varias veces, pero siempre acababa mal para él. Mi maestría con la maldición _cruciatus_ es en gran parte debida a las prácticas con Rod. Y ahora por fin tenía la ocasión de vengarse. Así que prefirió tomárselo con calma; como buen torturador sabía que la espera y la incertidumbre de cuándo sucedería eran casi tan duras como el acto en sí.

Tanto Hermione como Sirius habían mandado al cuerno la idea de que por ser una asesina no mereciese compasión. ¿Pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel? Sí. ¿Esa tortura infrahumana, degradante y resultado de una sociedad machista y enferma? No. Ni Bellatrix, ni nadie. Ninguno de los dos supo que decir, estaban seguros de que si le mostraban compasión, aún se sentiría más humillada.

-Me volví paranoica, fue peor que Azkaban. Ambos sabíamos que para violarme iba a tener que inmovilizarme, drogarme o ambas cosas. Yo no podía asesinarlo sin más: el Señor Oscuro me aseguró que en ese caso mataría a Draco y a Cissy. Dejé de comer, no me fiaba de que envenenara mi comida. Algún día mis cuervos o incluso mis thestrals me traían frutas del bosque o cosas así, pero en general solo bebía y subsistía con pociones que yo misma elaboraba.

La idea de que sus animales la hubiesen cuidado fue el origen de las primeras lágrimas que Hermione tuvo que ocultar.

-Dormir me pareció aún más peligroso. Por las noches me obligaba a leer, a elaborar pociones o a cualquier cosa que evitase que me venciera el sueño. Cuando se iban a alguna misión aprovechaba para echar una cabezada, pero no sabía cuándo volverían. Nunca dormía más de un par de horas y siempre en algún sitio absurdo como un armario para sentirme más segura. Bebía pociones vigorizantes a diario porque necesitaba mantener las fuerzas, si no no podría resistirme cuando llegara el momento.

Esa fue la imagen que obligó al animago a simular un bostezo para secarse las lágrimas de rabia.

-Pasé así cuatro meses. Hubo algunos intentos por parte de Rod, pero creo que no esperaba tener éxito, sino simplemente asustarme y humillarme. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se enteró de lo del traslado de Potter, reunió al mayor número de mortífagos posible, así que a mí también me llamó. Pensé que era mi última oportunidad. Para huir, para suicidarme... lo que fuese que terminara con aquello. Rod debió pensar lo mismo porque no se separó de mí. Por suerte, alguien le hirió y me lo quitó de encima. Y cuando te vi a ti... Creí que me matarías. Que me matara un Black era un buen final, poético y eso. Incluso pensé que si me volvíais a encerrar en Azkaban sería una buena opción, moriría pronto. La última vez sobreviví catorce años porque estaba segura de que Él volvería para salvarme, pero ahora sin esperanza alguna... no duraría ni un mes.

-¿Por que no me lo contaste entonces? -preguntó su primo con suavidad.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, yo nunca pido ayuda. Y siempre nos hemos odiado, el día que escapaste de Azkaban te burlaste de mí y dijiste que era lo que merecía. Además, que haya tenido mala suerte no cambia nada de lo que he hecho. Sigo siendo la misma persona con los mismos crímenes y no me arrepiento de ello, en su momento creí que estaba bien. Así que pedirte ayuda ni siquiera me lo planteé.

Sirius asintió sin decir nada.

-Estuvimos un rato luchando y te di varias oportunidades para desarmarme, matarme o lo que quisieras, pero no lo hacías. Me puse nerviosa porque me quedaba sin tiempo. Aunque mi marido estuviese en el hospital clandestino al que íbamos los mortífagos, su hermano y mi Señor se darían cuenta de mi ausencia y me buscarían. Así que improvisé lo del juramento porque pensé que eso me garantiza morir con mucha facilidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Hermione asustada.

Bellatrix extrajo su varita y apuntó hacia ella. Sirius se colocó al instante delante de Hermione para protegerla, sacó su varita y emuló el gesto de la mortífaga sin entender a qué venía aquello.

-Si ahora mismo lanzo un hechizo ofensivo, el más suave e inocente que exista, se acabó. Seré libre y todos felices.

Ambos comprendieron horrorizados el doble filo del juramento. Hermione se preguntó cuántos días habría dedicado a buscar formas rápidas de suicidarse hasta que se le ocurriera la de incumplir aquel contrato mágico. El animago guardó su varita y se acercó con cuidado a su prima, que a pesar de tener el brazo levantado parecía completamente ausente. "No estaríamos felices, Bellatrix" murmuró obligándola a bajar el brazo pero sin quitarle la varita. Parecía que la habían perdido, así que intentó que retomara el hilo.

-¿Por eso pudiste escaparte al día siguiente para hacer el juramento, porque Rodolphus estaba en el hospital?

La bruja asintió.

-No volví a casa porque una vez dentro no podría volver a salir, así que pasé la noche y el día siguiente escondida en un bosque cerca de donde habíamos quedado. Por desgracia, aunque esa noche me aparecí en casa antes que él, los elfos le contaron que había llegado hacía diez minutos. Ahí lo supe, supe que lo que tuviera planeado hacer, no iba a pasar del día siguiente.

-¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros entonces? Ya habíamos hecho el juramento, te hubiera protegido...

-Porque me encontrarían. El Señor Oscuro ligó mi varita a la de Rodolphus y era capaz de localizarme por muchos encantamientos que protegieran el lugar donde estuviera. Mi padre me regaló mi varita cuando tenía seis años, fue el mejor día de mi vida y es lo que más he querido siempre. Saben que nunca he sido capaz de separarme de ella.

-Hubiéramos luchado contra ellos -aseguró Hermione.

-Puede ser, pero habrían descubierto esta casa y tendrían a Potter ¡y no me dio la puta gana! No me malinterpretes, a mí si tu ahijado vive o muere me da completamente igual, pero no les voy a ayudar. ¡Que se jodan y lo encuentren ellos! -terminó con rabia.

Sirius no supo si darle las gracias o una bofetada. Así que optó por contenerse. La bruja volvió a suspirar y cogió aire, ya quedaba poco y quería quitárselo de encima.

-Resultó que tras el ataque frustrado con los falsos Potter hubo mucho trabajo de campo que hacer (no puedo concretar más porque nadie me contaba nada) y los señores de la casa no estaban casi nunca. El último día que pasé en esa casa, volvían de secuestrar a vuestra amiga la rubia. Yo estaba en la biblioteca leyendo, oí que traían a alguien y lo bajaban al sótano. Pensé que se entretendrían torturando a quien fuese como tenían por costumbre. Llevaba días sin comer ni dormir y no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades, así que por fin me pillaron desprevenida. Rabastan me quitó la daga y Rod la varita. Me inmovilizaron y mi marido me contó el plan. Rabastan me iba a sujetar (a pesar de estar inmovilizada) mientras él me violaba durante varias horas y luego invertirían posiciones para que Rab no se quedase a dos velas. Les sugerí que después podían darse por culo entre ellos para cerrar el círculo. Ahí es cuando me hicieron en corte -comentó con tranquilidad mirando a Hermione-. También me informaron de que tendrían que mantenerme inmovilizada durante el resto del año porque si no mataría a su futuro hijo y que aprovecharían para...

Sirius no pudo más. La miró a los ojos con gesto suplicante:

-Bellatrix, por favor, dime que no llegaron a...

La bruja le devolvió la mirada sorprendida por su ímpetu y su preocupación. Contestó con voz grave:

-Estaba inmovilizada, desarmada, con nauseas por no comer y mareos por no dormir... Eran dos hombres muy capaces de metro noventa que llevaban décadas queriendo vengarse de mí porque a pesar de todo, el Señor Oscuro siempre me prefirió. Era su oportunidad y lo sabían... ¿Crees que pudieron conmigo?- preguntó esbozando finalmente una media sonrisa cruel.

"Gracias a Merlín" susurró Sirius y para sorpresa de todos, abrazó a su prima. Bellatrix se puso tensa y no le devolvió el gesto. Ambos se sintieron violentos. Hermione entendió que el animago no había podido reprimir el impulso. Después de todo aquello, ella misma había tenido que contenerse para no levantarse y abrazarla también. Preguntó más por superar el momento tenso que por interés, la maldita historia le producía arcadas:

-¿Cómo lo hiciste si estabas inmovilizada y desarmada?

-¡Por favor! -resopló Bellatrix- He desintegrado ataques de Dumbledore, he vencido en duelos al Señor Oscuro y el idiota de Rodolphus pensó que me tenía inmovilizada con un _incarcerous_... Me liberé en cuanto quise. Tenía un ego que no le cabía en el cuerpo, el muy gilipollas. Como os he dicho, cuando aquel encierro comenzó, me volví paranoica (más de lo habitual) y sabía que llegaría el día en que me desarmarían. Siempre guardo las varitas de los magos que asesino o desarmo, así que elegí la que más se parecía a la mía y la metí en el funda donde la llevo siempre. La verdadera la escondí en mi manga izquierda y como me inmovilizaron con las manos en la espalda, no me costó sacarla. No necesite ni usarla para romper el hechizo. Cuando vi que se acercaban hacía mí, tuve que tomar una decisión: deseaba con todas mis fuerzas torturarlos a los dos, pero era muy arriesgado. En condiciones normales podría con ellos y con diez más, pero en la situación que estaba entonces, supe que me jugaba demasiado. Así que no me quedó otra que matar a Rabastan con un solo hechizo para poder centrarme en mi maridito.

A pesar de que tenía todo el sentido del mundo, algo en ese planteamiento le chirriaba al animago. Conocía demasiado a su prima (o igual no la conocía, pero sabía que se parecían en extremo) para creer que le había proporcionado a su cuñado una muerte sin dolor.

-¿Mataste a Rabastan con un _avada kedavra_? -preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-No use exactamente ese...- murmuró la mortífaga.

-¿Cuál usaste?

-Oh, algo sencillo, un maleficio que simplemente altera los fluidos internos del cuerpo, el agua, la sangre, el humor acuoso... esas cosas.

Sirius la miró extrañado:

-¿Cómo puede ser mortal que a alguien le varíen un poco los niveles de agua en el cuerpo?

-¿¡Lo preguntas en serio!? -saltó Hermione horrorizada- ¿¡Es que los magos no tenéis ni idea de anatomía, biología, ni de nada!?

El animago negó con la cabeza entre avergonzado y ofendido. Bellatrix soltó una carcajada y procedió a explicárselo:

-Verás, es muy emocionante porque nunca sabes lo que va a ocurrir. Si el flujo de sangre del cerebro baja, sientes mareos y te desmayas; si el líquido de los canales del oído se altera, pierdes el equilibrio de inmediato; si el humor acuoso o el humor vítreo de los ojos desciende, te quedas ciego; si te entra agua en los pulmones, te ahogas. Hay cientos de variables y con ese hechizo nunca sabes de cuál vas a morir ni cuánto tiempo vas a pasar agonizando. Se suceden unas a otras hasta que alguna en concreto o la combinación de todas resulta mortal.

Hermione estaba horrorizada, nunca había leído sobre aquel maleficio. Era mucho peor que el _sectusempra_ de Snape: con ese te desangrabas, sí, pero en escasos minutos y una vez que el cuerpo ha perdido suficiente sangre, te desmayas y mueres dormido. Una opción muy placentera comparada con la idea de agonizar entre las opciones que la duelista había descrito. Y las que había omitido por decoro: ahogarte literalmente con tu propia bilis, orinarte encima, sangrar por todos los orificios del cuerpo... Con un poco de mala suerte, la tortura podía prolongarse durante horas.

-Pero eso es una barbaridad, es como jugar a... -susurró la joven con escalofríos.

-A la ruleta rusa, sí -la interrumpió- Ahí tuve la idea.

-¿Sabes lo que es la ruleta rusa? -preguntó Hermione completamente sorprendida de conociera el concepto muggle.

-¿En serio le preguntas eso cuando te acaba de decir que ese maleficio tan salvaje lo inventó ella? -inquirió Sirius con curiosidad.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? -chilló Hermione horrorizada.

Bellatrix rió de nuevo con amargura. Entre la tensión acumulada, lo absurdo de aquella situación y la conversación sobre hechizos y rituales muggles, encontró la risa como único desahogo. Cuando se calmó, volvió a mirar a sus interlocutores y respondió a las preguntas.

-Sé lo que es la ruleta rusa, sí. He de reconocer que los muggles tienen sus utilidades en lo referente a armamento y tortura. Adoro las armas de fuego, pero prefiero mi daga porque una pistola es como la maldición asesina: letal y rápida pero sin sufrimiento. Me gusta que haya sangre cuando el sujeto aún está vivo. Cuando conocí el juego de la ruleta rusa me pareció divertida la idea de un hechizo que te torturara de forma ininterrumpida y no supieras si su siguiente efecto es el que te va a matar o vas a seguir agonizando. Así que lo creé.

Lo explicó con alegría y orgullo. Los dos la miraron sin saber qué pensar después de la montaña rusa de emociones que había sido aquella velada. Le pareció "divertido"... "¿Hay un contra hechizo?" preguntó la chica al rato recordando que el _sectusempra_ de Snape se podía detener.

-No, nunca lo he necesitado -comentó encogiéndose de hombros- ¡No me miréis así! Ya os lo he dicho, por eso no te pedí ayuda: sigo siendo Bellatrix Lestrange, una asesina psicópata y sin conciencia.

Sirius suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vale, termina de contárnoslo, ¿qué pasó después de que mataras con eso a Rabastan?

-La verdad es que no sé cuánto duró. Cuando se acercaron a mí, me liberé de las ataduras y le lancé la maldición al mayor. Le empezaron a sangrar los oídos, cayó al suelo y se retorció chillando. Su hermano intentó atenderlo mientras yo los contemplaba entretenida. Al medio minuto se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer y comenzó el duelo. Estuvimos ocho horas.

-¿Rodolphus aguantó ocho horas en un duelo contigo? -preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

Otra carcajada macabra.

-Aguantó diez minutos de duelo y porque me dejé para que el muy imbécil se emocionara creyendo que tenía alguna posibilidad. Las siete horas y cincuenta minutos restantes las dedicamos a la tortura. Lo primero que hice fue romper su varita para asegurarme de que nadie pueda localizarme. Él me había prometido que nos íbamos a divertir entre gritos y sangre durante toda la velada y os puedo jurar que así fue. Todos los años de matrimonio merecieron la pena por aquellas horas -susurró con los ojos cerrados-. No sé cuánto duró Rabastan: cuando empecé con su hermano, estaba vivo, cuando terminé ya no. Su cadáver daba bastante asco, la verdad, aunque el de Rod estaba peor, así que tuve que levitar el de Rab para abrir las puertas de la Mansión.

La castaña temió no ser capaz de borrar jamás aquella imagen de su mente.

-Además, lo gracioso del asunto es que antes de casarme, tomé una poción para no quedarme embarazada nunca (soy una guerrera, no la madre de nadie), así que ya podrían haberlo intentarlo... A Rod le dio mucha rabia cuando se lo conté, pero estaba tragándose su propia lengua, así que no se quejó -recordó ella con una sonrisa risueña.

Ambos asintieron y obviaron la última parte. Al menos Bellatrix era coherente y previsora con el tema de la natalidad... Hermione le preguntó entonces por el rescate de Luna.

-Después de acabar con ellos, recuperé mis dagas y, por curiosidad, bajé a ver a quien tenían en el sótano. Ahí estaba la rubita tan tranquila. Decidí llevármela porque así el Señor Oscuro creerá que los Lestrange fallaron en su misión... y porque, sinceramente, sospeché que a mí no me dejaríais entrar. Antes de irme, les dije a los elfos del servicio que se deshicieran de los cadáveres y limpiaran todos los rastros de sangre y fluidos. A cambio les di la libertad. Todos contentos y ni rastro de lo que pasó.

Obviando lo macabro y degenerado de aquel plan, ambos reconocieron que era bastante bueno y dejaba pocos cabos sueltos.

-¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Cuánto crees que tardará Él en saberlo? -preguntó Sirius.

Bellatrix frunció los labios pensativa.

-No lo sé. Por lo que sé, ahora está viaje para intentar convencer a los gigantes de que se unan a él. Los Lestrange vivían solos, los elfos se han ido, los thestrals también se habrán marchado a otra de mis casas y a mí evidentemente no me van a encontrar... Supongo que pensaran que fallaron al secuestrar a la chica Lovegood y huyeron conmigo. O que alguien los mató en alguna misión... Nos intentará invocar con la marca, verá que ellos no responden y yo me retorceré de dolor. Calculo que puede tardar en enterarse de que han desaparecido... ¿unas dos semanas? No sé. Creerá que a mí me habéis capturado vosotros o he conseguido suicidarme o algo así.

Los oyentes meditaron sobre sus palabras y vieron que realmente había eliminado bien los rastros.

"Draco y Cissy están a salvo, jamás pensará que le he traicionado" murmuró Bellatrix para sí misma, parecía que otra vez se había olvidado de que no estaba sola. Al rato volvió a la realidad:

-¿Necesitáis algo más? Quiero dormir.

-¿No deberías comer algo? -preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Prefiero dormir.

Ambos la miraron, parecía agotada, mucho más que la tarde anterior al llegar. Ahora la extenuación no era solo física sino también psicológica. La castaña jamás había visto a nadie tan profundamente destrozado, nunca. "De acuerdo, te dejamos" concedió Sirius levantándose. Bellatrix se metió bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

-Solo una cosa... El resto de la Orden no se fía de que estés aquí y...

Sirius no sabía cómo explicarle la situación sin provocar su ira, pero ella se le adelantó y murmuró sin abrir los ojos:

-Lo entiendo. No saldré de mi cuarto, enciérrame con el hechizo que quieras Te daría mi varita, pero ya sabes que es lo único que posee valor sentimental para mí; usad un hechizo para que no se pueda hacer magia en esta planta. Si pasa algo podéis mandarme a Kreacher, a él le caigo bien.

La última frase la susurró ya casi dormida, de forma prácticamente inaudible. Pero ambos la entendieron perfectamente. Salieron del cuarto sin hacer ruido y cerraron la puerta. Se quedaron ahí en silencio durante varios minutos. Bellatrix chillando, lanzando maldiciones y riéndose a carcajadas era algo que Sirius podía gestionar; pero verla así, tan indefensa, ajena a todo y completamente derrotada era algo que le provocaba muchísimo miedo. Y lo que a ambos les sorprendía más era que toda la desgracia se la ganó por proteger a su hermana y a su sobrino. Hasta ella era humana y se preocupaba por su familia.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? -preguntó Hermione indecisa- Lo de bloquear la puerta y la magia en este piso...

-No -contestó con rotundidad- Me niego a tener a mi prima en Azkaban en mi propia casa.

La chica asintió. Tras varios minutos sentados en el suelo en silencio intentando mitigar la desagradable sensación que todo aquello les había generado, volvieron por fin a la planta baja para reunirse con el resto.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione y Sirius habían pasado dos horas en la habitación de Bellatrix. A pesar de haber salido ilesos físicamente, podían contar aquello como una de las experiencias más duras de su vida. Ambos se sentían sin fuerzas, sin saber qué hacer y desde luego sin ninguna gana de repetir la historia al resto de la Orden. Pero no quedaba otra que dar la cara, aunque solo fuese para que les dejaran dormir. Fueron conscientes de la expresión mortuoria que debía lucir su rostro cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones. En cuanto escucharon que bajaban por las escaleras, todos los congregados se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a asaltarlos a preguntas; en cuanto vieron sus caras, todos sin excepciones cerraron la boca.

-¿Tan mal ha ido? -rompió el silencio Arthur Weasley.

Sirius abrió la boca sin emitir sonido, negó con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos para dejarlas caer al segundo siguiente; todo a la vez. No sabía como expresarlo, ¿había ido bien o mal? Desde luego Bellatrix había colaborado... pero la mezcla de emociones que había provocado su relato resultaba indescriptible.

-No... -contestó al fin- Nos lo ha contado todo, con tranquilidad y eso...

-¿Y? -le miró apremiante Tonks.

-Y ya está -sentenció Hermione recuperando al fin la voz- Tiene razones para cumplir lo que prometió, de ninguna forma va a ayudar a Quien-vosotros-sabéis ni a sus seguidores y no creo que represente ninguna amenaza para nosotros.

-Vale, ¿pero qué pasó para...? -empezó Ron.

-No -le cortó Hermione de inmediato- Es su historia y nosotros no vamos a contarla. No tenemos ningún derecho.

-De acuerdo. Que nos dé el recuerdo y lo vemos en el pensadero del Ministerio para estar seguros -sugirió Bill.

-¡Ni de broma! -replicó Sirius en un tono más brusco de lo que le hubiera gustado- Nadie va a violar su intimidad así.

Tanto él como la sabelotodo se estremecieron al escuchar el verbo que inconscientemente había elegido.

-¿Pero entonces cómo sabemos que no nos miente, que no se ha inventado una historia y os ha engañado o...? -intervino Molly.

Hermione sabía que alguien insinuaría aquello y vio en los ojos del anfitrión cómo intentaba reprimir la rabia. Le dio escalofríos al comprobar una vez más cuánto se parecía a su prima. Cuando por fin se serenó lo suficiente para hablar, su voz sonó calmada pero con un indudable trasfondo de advertencia y crispación.

-Porque la conozco desde que nací, prácticamente nos criamos juntos hasta que huí de casa, fuimos a Hogwarts juntos y compartimos más de una década en el lugar más atroz de la tierra. Cuando Bellatrix Black miente, lo sé. Y os aseguro que esta vez no lo ha hecho. Es una asesina que merecería pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel (en una con unas mínimas medidas de humanidad, por cierto) y todo lo que queráis, pero mientras esté bajo mi techo y sea mi vida la que está ligada a la suya, no voy a permitir que nadie más se aproveche de ella. Me aseguraré de que no le ponga un dedo encima a ninguno de los nuestros, pero el mismo trato espero hacia ella.

Hermione no pudo evitar asentir sin darse cuenta. Tras aquel discurso hubo varios minutos de silencio tenso y meditación. En varios momentos pareció que alguien iba a replicar o a comentar algo, pero nadie se atrevió. Finalmente, Shacklebolt decidió que tenían mucha información que asimilar y que lo mejor sería que cada uno se fuese a su casa a descansar y lo debatieran al día siguiente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se despidieron de los residentes de Grimmauld Place y se marcharon. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Harry y Ron comieron algo mientras los dos afectados se despidieron y se encerraron en sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros que se acostaron fueron también los primeros en levantarse. Ambos tenían cara de haber dormido poco. Se sentaron en la mesa del desayuno y Kreacher les sirvió té y tostadas.

-¿Insomnio? -preguntó Sirius.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Pesadillas" respondió al rato. El animago asintió y no hablaron más. Disfrutaron de la calma de primera hora de la mañana sabiendo que duraría poco. Después de desayunar, Sirius llamó a Kreacher y le ordenó -con menos amabilidad de la que a la castaña le hubiese gustado- que cuando fuera una hora menos temprana le subiese a Bellatrix el desayuno e hiciera lo mismo con la comida y la cena. Le indicó que si la bruja oscura necesitaba alguna otra cosa para su salud -siempre que no fuera peligroso- se la proporcionara también. Al elfo por una vez no le importó el maltrato de su amo, se sintió realmente honrado y emocionado de poder volver a servir a su miembro favorito de la familia Black.

Tuvieron razón en sus predicciones: pasaron el día inmersos en reuniones con miembros de la Orden que iban y volvían. Parecía que durante la noche los ánimos se habían serenado un poco y todos estaban más abiertos al diálogo. Con mayor o menor entusiasmo aceptaron que lo hecho hecho estaba, así que mejor centrarse en los aspectos positivos de la alianza con la mortífaga.

No fue hasta las seis de la tarde cuando por fin se quedaron solos. Decidieron que antes de cenar podían dedicar un rato a entrenar y Sirius y el trío dorado subieron a la habitación de la segunda planta destinada a ese fin. Luna fue a visitares pero no se unió, el duelo no le interesaba mucho y prefería pasar tiempo en la habitación que compartía con Hermione o conociendo a las criaturas que se escondían en aquella casa tan vetusta. Nadie hizo preguntas, la conocían de sobra. Apareció a la hora de la cena comentando que en ese piso los nargles estaban deprimidos. De nuevo, nadie hizo preguntas. De todas maneras, le estuvieron agradecidos. Con conversaciones como las suyas era más fácil abstraerse de todas las realidades que les agobiaban: la guerra, los horrocruxes, su inesperada inquilina...

Esta última parecía haber cumplido su palabra, nadie la vio en todo el día. Sin embargo, Hermione no logró borrarla de sus pensamientos ni un solo minuto. Y no solo por el thriller psicológico que les había contado. Había algo en aquella mujer, en su aspecto, su presencia, su forma de ser que la atraía e inquietaba. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir semejante mezcla de emociones a las que no lograba poner nombre. Pasó toda la jornada deseando y temiendo subir a verla. Se contuvo porque le dio vergüenza confesárselo a sus amigos y pedir permiso a Sirius. Sin embargo, este último debió notar algo o simplemente compartía el sentimiento, porque terminada la cena, cuando Harry y Ron se enfrascaron en una partida de ajedrez, se acercó a ella:

-Voy a subir a verla, para asegurarme de que está mejor, ¿quieres venir? Solo si te apetece, no porque yo necesite que...

-¡Sí! -exclamó Hermione con una presteza que sorprendió un poco a su interlocutor.

Se dieron cuenta de que se habían retrasado y ya eran las diez de la noche, tuvieron miedo de despertarla. Pero por otro lado, Sirius no quería que pensara que la había dejado encerrada y se había olvidado de ella. A Hermione se le ocurrió preguntarle a Kreacher si cuando le había subido la cena estaba despierta.

-No, la señorita Bella estaba durmiendo. Me dijo cuando subí el desayuno que no quería comer, solo dormir y que no la molestara más. Cumplí las órdenes del amo y también le llevé la comida y la cena pero no ha comido nada.

Sirius tuvo un ataque de rabia contra el elfo que Hermione frenó de inmediato. Intercedió por él y le hizo ver que ni Kreacher ni nadie seria capaz de obligar a comer a Bellatrix si a ella no le daba la gana. Tuvo que admitir que tenía razón y no perdieron más tiempo. Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos. "¡Esa maldita loca siempre encuentra nuevas formas de darme problemas!" se lamentó el merodeador. La castaña imaginó que insultarla era su forma de disimular el miedo que sentía por ella. Después de cuatro meses sin apenas comer, ambos pensaron que la mortífaga disfrutaría casi tanto como al salir de Azkaban, pero al parecer no era así. No habían contado con la imprevisibilidad de su carácter.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Sirius la abrió sin dudar, le daba igual que hubiese vuelto a conjurar el encantamiento corrosivo para la piel. Pero no fue así, la puerta estaba tal y como él la había dejado. Al entrar, la escena era también la misma que les despidió la noche anterior. Todo a oscuras y ningún rastro de vida salvo un pequeño bulto en la cama. El animago encendió una luz suave que permitía alumbrar la habitación pero no resultaría muy molesta para alguien que acababa de despertarse. Antes de acercarse a la cama, la llamó varias veces en un tono de voz ascendente. Pero no hubo respuesta ni movimiento. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y Hermione se quedó de pie junto a él.

-Bellatrix, Bellatrix, ¡despierta, loca, que no he subido cuatro jodidos pisos para nada!

No hubo respuesta. Bajó un poco la colcha y las mantas para poder verle la cara. Creyó que con ese gesto, la bruja reaccionaría y como mínimo le daría un manotazo. Pero no. El miedo de ambos se incrementó. Con cuidado, Sirius le apartó el pelo de la cara, le acarició la mejilla y la zarandeó suavemente mientras repetía su nombre. Al no obtener respuesta, bajó la mano hasta el cuello. Colocó los dedos índice y corazón sobre la arteria carótida y le buscó el pulso.

-Solo está inconsciente -susurró.

La chica entendió que con "solo" se refería a que por lo menos no estaba muerta. Se sintió notablemente nerviosa. Lo que había que hacer cuando alguien perdía el conocimiento durante más de un minuto era llevarlo al hospital, pero esa medida con Bellatrix Lestrange supondría una sentencia de muerte (no tenía claro para quién ni para cuántos, pero desde luego habría muertos). Necesitaba azúcar en el cuerpo, pero no podían suministrarle ningún líquido ni poción mientras no se recuperara un mínimo para tragar. Mientras Sirius seguía intentando reanimarla, la castaña llamó a Kreacher y le pidió pociones y lo que creyó que podían necesitar cuando despertara. Porque tenía que despertarse. Hermione era una buena persona con un gran corazón, pero la desesperación con la que deseaba que la mortífaga se despertara iba más allá.

-¡Bella, Bella, no me jodas! -suplicó Sirius zarandeándola ya con menos dulzura- No puedes dejar que ellos ganen, Trixie, no he conocido a nadie tan fuerte como tú, ¡por favor, despierta de una puñetera vez!

Ni siquiera fue consciente de usar el apodo con el que la hacía rabiar durante su infancia. Justo cuando la gryffindor iba a gritarle que parara de sacudirla, la morena emitió un gruñido de protesta. Fue un sonido suave y ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero era el primer signo de consciencia. El animago no recordaba haber sentido tal alivio desde que se libró del beso de dementor. Se inclinó un poco más en la cama, para poder colocar el cuerpo de Bellatrix sobre el suyo e incorporarla lo suficiente para que pudiera tragar sin ahogarse. Kreacher había sido más eficiente que nunca y apareció al instante con todo lo que le había pedido la chica.

-Toma -dijo Hermione tendiéndole una poción vigorizante.

Sirius colocó el frasco sobre los labios de la slytherin pero ella no abrió la boca.

-Bella, te lo tienes que beber, si no vas a volver a desmayarte.

La bruja gruñó y giró la cara en un gesto de protesta. El animago se planteó obligarla a beber cortándole la respiración, pero sabía que sería peor y podría atragantarse.

-Lleva cuatro meses alimentándose solo de esta poción... Probablemente habrá desarrollado adicción o repulsa, no se la va a tomar -comentó con amargura.

-Prueba con esto -indicó Hermione pasándole una taza humeante.

Sin hacer preguntas, el hombre lo intentó de nuevo. Al principio volvió a encontrar resistencia, pero al poco, la bruja cedió y separó los labios ligeramente. Sirius vertió el líquido con mucho cuidado y sujetó la espalda de la bruja junto a su pecho para asegurarse de que tragaba sin dificultad. No abrió los ojos pero ingirió la bebida . Mientras repetían el proceso un par de veces, el animago se giró hacia Hermione:

-¿Qué es?

-Chocolate... Luna nos dijo que en la _amortentia_ huele chocolate, fuego y sangre. Esta me ha parecido la opción más fácil.

Sirius dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso a la propia chica le sorprendió haber retenido el dato de qué olía Bellatrix en la poción amorosa.

-No sé qué haríamos sin tu cerebro, Hermione.

La chica sonrió nerviosa. Cuando llevaba poco menos de media taza, la bruja no quiso beber más. Su primo se separó con cuidado y volvió a tumbarla en la cama. En ese momento, la mortífaga abrió los ojos. Su primera expresión al despertarse desorientada en un lugar desconocido y ver al hombre sobre ella fue de horror. Gritó, reptó hacia el otro lado de la cama como pudo, extrajo su varita de debajo de la almohada y apuntó a Sirius con la locura evidente en su mirada.

-Bellatrix, tranquila, soy Sirius. Mira -dijo sacando su propia varita- te la dejo para que veas que no te voy a hacer nada ¿vale?

Todavía con temor y desconfianza, aceptó el arma sin dejar de vigilarlo con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Hermione sintió un escalofrío ante la idea de que Sirius estuviera desarmado mientras la bruja oscura tenía dos varitas para elegir. Pero el animago confió en ella:

-Estas en Grimmauld Place, en tu habitación -le explicó con tranquilidad- Tu marido sigue muerto y desmembrado, tal y como tú lo dejaste. Te has desmayado y has perdido el conocimiento porque eres una maldita loca cabezota y no te ha dado la puta gana de comer. Nadie te va a hacer daño, te lo prometo.

La mortífaga le escuchó con atención y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que decía la verdad. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, se detuvo unos segundos en Hermione de quien recibió una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a su primo. Pasados dos minutos en los que la realidad se asentó en torno a ella, asintió con la cabeza más para sí misma que para sus visitantes y le devolvió la varita a Sirius. Cuando habló, su voz sonó débil y cansada:

-Vale, ya estoy bien, os podéis ir.

La miraron con incredulidad.

-¡Te has desmayado por no comer, no conseguíamos reanimarte y luego no querías beber! - exclamó Hermione intentando hacerle ver la gravedad del asunto.

La aludida la miró intentando dilucidar qué significaba aquello. Al rato pareció llegar a una conclusión y decidió darles lo que querían. Así que aunque no recordaba la última vez que se lo había dicho a alguien, murmuró sin mirarlos "Gracias". Y nada más. Aún así, esa simple palabra bastó para sorprenderlos a ambos, resultaba un gesto bastante alejado de la Bellatrix que conocían. "De nada" contestó la castaña sintiéndose un poco estúpida y sin saber qué hacer. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio. La slytherin los miraba extrañada como pensando: "¿Qué pasa, por qué no se van?". En ningún momento se le ocurrió que esperaran una explicación o acción alguna por su parte. Ya les había dado las gracias, ¿qué más querían? Su impaciencia venció al fin y rompió el silencio:

-¿Os podéis ir? Quiero dormir.

-No. Antes de dormir, vas a comer – la informó Sirius con tranquilidad tendiéndole un plato de pastel de calabaza.

La bruja, a pesar de ser un plato que solía gustarle, lo miró sin poder ocultar su expresión de asco. "No tengo hambre" murmuró.

-Me trae sin cuidado, querida, vas a comer -replicó con voz burlona.

Recibió una mirada de odio de Bellatrix. Ese gesto era lo más cerca que habían estado en esos dos días de reconocerla. No aceptó de inmediato. Pareció calibrar la situación y ver si podía volver a negarse. La expresión tranquila pero firme del hombre no le dejó duda. Pasado un rato, con un suspiro de rendición, aceptó el plato: "Vale, me lo voy a comer. Ahora largo".

-Claro que te lo vas a comer -le comunicó Sirius- Delante de mí.

La duelista soltó un bufido de exasperación. Miró el plato y miró a su primo. Al rato cogió el tenedor y desmigó una esquina del pastel, pero no llegó a meterse nada a la boca. Volvió a refunfuñar en un gesto casi infantil. Finalmente debió recordar quién era y que a ella nadie le daba órdenes y dejó en plato en la mesilla (su primo le imponía el suficiente respeto como para no tirarlo al suelo). El animago no dijo nada, simplemente se acomodó más en la silla como diciéndole "Como tú prefieras, no tengo prisa". Hermione, una vez más, sintió que ella ya no pintaba nada allí... pero no se hubiera ido ni por un millón de galeones. Estaba segura de que el duelo entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald no fue más emocionante que aquel. A pesar de que ambos Black eran contrincantes muy duros, visto lo visto, apostó por el varón. Tras unos minutos de miradas asesinas, protestas silenciosas y chasquidos de fastidio, Bellatrix volvió a coger el plato y el tenedor. La castaña sintió que había ganado la apuesta.

-¿Si me lo como os iréis?

-Claro -respondió Sirius con tranquilidad.

Ni un segundo tardó la bruja oscura en soltar el plato por tercera vez y espetarle "Mientes". A la gryffindor le sorprendió porque ella se lo había creído. La mirada frustrada del merodeador le demostró que su prima le conocía mejor.

-¿Crees que me voy a ir para que pruebes nuevas maneras de suicidarte? -preguntó él disimulando su rabia sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué te importa a ti? -le espetó ella.

-Juré que te cuidaría y no voy a morir porque a ti no te de la puñetera gana de entrar en razón.

-No morirás. Juraste protegerme y lo has hecho. No me suicidaría de una forma que a ti también te supusiera la muerte.

Era como un partido de tenis, solo que mil veces más interesante. La mirada de Hermione saltaba de uno a otro con cada sentencia sin tener ni idea de cómo terminaría aquello. Como no obtuvo respuesta ni movimiento por parte de su contrincante, la bruja decidió pasar de ellos. Volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas en el extremo más alejado de la enorme cama, apagó la suave luz y cerró los ojos. Pasaron quince minutos y nadie movía un dedo. Hermione miró a Sirius en la penumbra con un gesto de: "¿Vamos a quedarnos toda la noche a verla dormir?". No es que le importara, pero quería tener claro el plan. El hombre le respondió asintiendo y señaló la puerta con la cabeza. La chica interpretó que eso significaba: "Yo sí, tú vete a la cama". La castaña negó con la cabeza. Se acomodó en el sillón que ocupó el día anterior y contempló el cuadro del dragón mientras le daba vueltas a la pintoresca situación.

Entendió el miedo de Sirius a irse: después de que sabotearan su intento de morir de inanición, la bruja bloquearía la puerta como en la primera ocasión para que no pudieran entrar. E igual se ponía más creativa e intentaba ahorcarse con él cable de la ducha o algo así. Sintió verdadera angustia. Se preguntó si la bruja estaría dormida. Lo dudaba. Debía ser difícil dormir sabiendo que había dos personas vigilándola en la oscuridad...

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le confería al cuarto un aire fantasmagórico y Hermione tuvo que recordarse que estaba con dos de los magos más dotados del mundo mágico. Además eran expresidiarios y estaban bastante trastornados, nunca está de más tener a gente así de tu parte. Interrumpió sus temores y confirmó que los tres estaban despiertos cuando la figura bajo las mantas adoptó forma de ovillo. Le pareció escuchar un hipido ahogado, como camuflado bajo la almohada, pero no podía ser... Al poco fue evidente que la bruja oscura estaba llorando. Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, hubiera sido imposible: estaban vigilándola en completo silencio. Sirius tenía que haberse dado cuenta también, pero no se inmutó. Hermione empezó a creer que aunque actuaran con su mejor intención y Bellatrix fuese infantil y absurda, la tortura psicológica por parte de su primo era cruel. No pudo más, se levantó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, necesitas algo? -le preguntó con voz suave acariciándole el hombro tímidamente.

La bruja no respondió y Hermione notó que su cuerpo seguía sufriendo las débiles convulsiones del llanto. Una parte de ella casi deseaba que le gritara algo como: "¡Quítame tu mano de encima, asquerosa sangre sucia!", significaría que algo dentro de ella seguía latiendo. Pero no reaccionó de forma alguna. Pasados unos minutos, cuando pareció que se recuperaba y se pasaba la mano para limpiarse las lágrimas, se giró hacia ellos. A pesar de que la iluminación era muy escasa, su ojos se adivinaban rojos y sus labios temblorosos. Su voz sonó suplicante, entre sollozos:

-Por favor, dejadme morir, por favor. ¡Sirius, deja que me vaya, por favor!

La joven estaba casi segura de que la slytherin no había dicho tantos por favores en toda su vida. Algo se removió dentro de ella y no supo qué responder. El aludido tampoco parecía haber previsto aquello. Se inclinó sobre la cama y dejó que su prima le cogiera la mano pero no respondió nada. Así que ella continuó:

-A nadie le importará, todo el mundo estará contento de que yo ya no sea un problema. No tendrás que vivir con miedo a incumplir el juramento y nadie te juzgará por haberles obligado a perdonarme. No os pido que lo hagáis vosotros, simplemente no subáis aquí en un par de días... O incluso antes si me devolvéis mis dagas o...

-¡No, Bellatrix, claro que no! -la interrumpió el hombre con rabia- A mí me importará. ¡No voy a dejar que te mueras, no quiero que te mueras!

La slytherin se acercó al borde de la cama, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, cogió las dos manos de Sirius entre las suyas y lo miró en un gesto de sumisión absoluta. Probablemente salvo su Señor, nunca nadie la había visto en esa posición. Habló con voz suave, con cierta angustia y nerviosismo:

-Entiéndelo. No queda nada para mí. Todo en lo que he creído siempre ha resultado ser mentira, la persona por la que he dado mi vida nunca me tuvo el más mínimo respeto, le debo a él todo lo que soy y ya es tarde para cambiar. Era evidente que íbamos a perder, yo estaba segura de que mi lugar era morir en la guerra junto a Él, luchando a su lado y lo deseaba de verdad... Pero eso ya no va a suceder. Estoy sola, Narcissa tiene a su familia y yo no le importo mucho. No tengo a nadie y no quiero tener a nadie, solo necesito terminar ya. Por favor, Sirius, por favor, entiéndelo. Cuando en el Departamento de Misterios tú deseabas vivir, yo te lo concedí; concédeme esto a mí.

Terminó su alegato haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas. Esta vez al animago le costó más responder:

-Aún te quedan cosas por hacer... Puedes viajar, inventar más hechizos y... aún te queda la guerra, habrá muchos seres a los que matar y torturar ahí, ¿no te apetece eso?

-No, Sirius, no me apetece -respondió ella con sinceridad.

Ahí se dieron cuenta de que no había un ápice de duda en la decisión de la mortífaga, realmente se había rendido. Verla así, humillándose ante el familiar traidor de sangre al que siempre había detestado e insultado, parecía casi una alucinación. Seguía cogiéndole las manos a Sirius y él notaba perfectamente como le temblaban. Decidió pintar un futuro bastante más optimista de lo que esperaba:

-Las cosas cambian muy rápido. A mí me importas, te odio profundamente pero aún así me importas. Por desgracia, de alguna manera retorcida te tengo aprecio. Y eso puede pasarle a más gente. Es verdad que has hecho cosas horribles, pero ahora nos estás ayudando y la gente se dará cuenta. Nuestros amigos, incluso tu hermana Andrómeda, querrán conocerte. Eres muy inteligente y divertida (aunque estés para encerrarte) y seguro que al final les caerás bien. Podrás tener una nueva vida, Bella, una mejor, en la que nadie tome las decisiones por ti. Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse.

-Es tarde para mí y lo sabes -contestó con una sonrisa amarga-. Vamos a poner que todo ese sinsentido que ni tú te crees ocurriera, que me arrepintiera y todo eso. ¿Crees que podría vivir conmigo misma? Después de todo lo que he hecho, si sintiera un mínimo de arrepentimiento, me moriría en vida. Pasaría el resto de mis días castigándome y torturándome por ello, sería mucho peor que Azkaban o el beso del dementor.

Sirius, una vez más, no supo que responder. Su prima era la única persona capaz de dejar sin palabras al locuaz merodeador. Hermione hubiera intervenido si se le hubiese ocurrido algo, pero no consideró que ayudara mucho a la causa decirle que su deducción era brillante. Así que la slytherin siguió:

-No puedo vivir conmigo misma. Me odio, paso cada minuto de vida odiándome por ser tan patética. Por haberme arrastrado en todos los sentidos por un ser así, por haberme querido tan poco como para someterme a la voluntad de alguien tan cobarde que dividió su alma para vivir más en este mundo de mierda. Soy patética y lo sé. Todo lo que me dijeron Él y Rodolphus era verdad. Doy gracias de que mis padres estén muertos y no me hayan visto así. Solo sirvo para combatir y a la gente le doy lástima. Ha sido así siempre pero yo no lo sabía y ahora que soy consciente de ello, ahora que veo cómo me miráis... me doy asco. No puedo, Sirius, no puedo.

La angustia del animago creció y una parte de él empezó a plantearse concederle lo que quería. Pero mantuvo la fachada intacta. Bellatrix intentó cambiar de táctica. Soltó las manos de su primo y miró a Hermione que seguía sentada en una esquina de la cama:

-Te diré cuáles son los horrocruxes que os faltan, te diré cómo conseguirlos y cómo destruirlos. Te traspasaré mi fortuna, me da igual que seas una sangre sucia, te daré mi dinero y mis posesiones. Te legaré mis libros de hechizos, he inventado muchos para todo tipo de cosas; serás la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico. No necesitarás trabajar, podrás dedicar la vida a leer o a lo que quieras. Solo te pido a cambio que me ayudes con esto.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Y sintió miedo, porque a pesar de su firmeza y de su recto sentido de la moral, esa mujer sabía cómo convencer a la gente. Para angustia de Sirius, la castaña no le dijo que no, sino que le preguntó:

-¿Sabes cuáles son los horrocruxes que nos faltan?

Bellatrix abrió los ojos sorprendida por la respuesta y asintió repetidamente. Habló con rapidez intentado disimular la emoción al sentir que igual su plan funcionaba:

-Sí. Él nunca me contó nada, por supuesto, no confiaba tanto en mí. Pero yo había leído mucho sobre horrocruxes en la biblioteca familiar y conocía el tema. Sabía cuáles eran los signos y las consecuencias de crear uno. Lo supe en cuanto lo conocí. Le hice preguntas inocentes sobre diversos objetos que Él consideraba suyos por pertenecer a su familia o por formar parte de su historia y me habló de ellos. Yo le veneraba y le seguía a todas partes, era su sombra incluso cuando él no quería, hizo muy pocas cosas sin que yo me enterara. No me consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente para descubrir su secreto, así que tampoco tuvo mucho cuidado al esconderlo. Estoy bastante segura de que sé cuáles son los que faltan y dónde está cada uno. Si me dejas salir de esta casa, te lo cuento todo.

Siguió mirando a Hermione con gesto suplicante. La chica entendió que al verse obligarla a relatar su historia en voz alta, por primera vez había sido consciente de ella. Verbalizar las cosas las hacía más reales. Por eso, a pesar de haber buscado asilo en Grimmaul Place motu propio, ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un error y deseaba marcharse. Si no fuera porque por algún extraño motivo deseaba conocerla mejor, la chica habría aceptado al verla tan convencida y necesitada. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo:

-Pero juraste que nos ayudarías con los horrocruxes, así que...

La mirada asesina de recibió de Sirius y la forma en que los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron con fervor la hicieron darse cuenta de su error. No tenía claro cómo se incumplía esa cláusula tan subjetiva y la afectada tampoco parecía saberlo, pero al instante se lanzó a probar:

-No lo voy a hacer. ¡Sé cuáles son los horrocruxes y dónde están y no pienso ayudaros nunca! Juro que...

Sirius se lanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca. No parecía que se estuviera muriendo pero tampoco quería arriesgarse. No había mucho escrito sobre el juramento inquebrantable, aunque Hermione sospechaba que la sentencia se cumpliría cuando Bellatrix realmente se convenciera de que no iba a ayudarlos. Y no parecía que faltase mucho para ello...

-¡Joder! ¡Deja de morderme, eres peor que de cría! -maldijo Sirius soltándola.

-Escucha, Bellatrix -comenzó la chica tomando una decisión-, dame tres días. Dame tres días desde hoy y si para entonces no has cambiado de opinión, te prometo que te devuelvo tus dagas, te dejo salir o lo que...

-¡Hermione! -la cortó Sirius- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La chica asintió y se alejaron hacia la otra esquina de la habitación bajo la mirada de halcón de mortífaga. Rebajaron el tono todo lo posible y Sirius abrió la ventana para que el ruido de la calle diluyera su conversación:

-Escucha, sé que se lo merece y que incluso da lástima verla así, pero yo quiero que viva, necesito que viva. No sé por qué, es solo que es mi familia y de niña no era así...

-Yo también quiero que viva -respondió la castaña al momento.

-No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión. No atiende a la lógica y la verdad es que tiene toda la razón. Ni en tres días, ni en tres meses y...

-Sirius -le interrumpió ella- Tengo una idea y creo que puede funcionar. Pero necesito que confíes en mí, por favor. Tenemos que estar de acuerdo en esto para que se fíe de nosotros.

El hombre pareció meditarlo. Finalmente suspiró, asintió y le dijo que la apoyaba, pero que por favor, tuviera claro lo que hacía y lo que se estaban jugando. Ambos sabían que el hecho de que la bruja oscura luchara en su bando de la guerra podía marcar la diferencia. Como la aludida empezaba a carraspear y a perder la paciencia, volvieron junto a su cama.

-Como te decía, si en tres días sigues queriendo suicidarte, te ayudaré. Pero hasta entonces me prometes que vas a comer como una persona normal, a cuidarte y no vas a intentar hacerte daño.

Hubo unos minutos en los que la bruja sopesó sus posibilidades. No tenía muchas más opciones y deseaba con furor que aquellos dos la dejaran en paz y se largaran, así que decidió que tras cuatro meses, podía esperar tres días más.

-Está bien -aceptó-, pero comeré solo lo justo para estar consciente y tener fuerzas para ducharme, nada más. Y como no cumplas tu palabra...

-Siempre cumplo mi palabra.

La bruja la miró a los ojos y asintió sin borrar su mueca de desconfianza. Sirius le alargó una vez más el plato de pastel de calabaza y ella empezó a comer. Cuando vieron que lo hacía sin rechistar, se despidieron (recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta) y salieron del cuarto. Una vez fuera, el animago le pidió a la chica que le contara su plan. "Ya... No estoy segura de que vayas a estar de acuerdo..." murmuró ella. Recibió una mirada de desconfianza exacta a la de Bellatrix. "Pero creo que funcionará y lo importante es que tenga algo por lo que vivir, ¿no?" preguntó la chica. El hombre suspiró y aceptó, se había quedado sin fuerzas para discutir. Esa noche ambos durmieron como cadáveres, el agotamiento pudo más que la angustia.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente Hermione no parecía más ajetreada que de costumbre. Desayunó, envió un par de cartas y se encerró en la biblioteca para seguir buscando información sobre horrocruxes. Sirius pasó todo el día atareado con asuntos de la Orden -cada vez llegaban informes más preocupantes de Hogwarts- pero aún así, la castaña notaba que de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas vigilantes. La chica sospechaba que se arrepentía de haberle confiado la vida de su prima. Por suerte, a última hora de la mañana, el animago tuvo que salir para una reunión con Shacklebolt y dejó de sentir sus ojos grises clavados en su nuca.

El dueño de la casa volvió por la noche justo para cenar con el trío. Al terminar, de forma rutinaria, él y Hermione subieron al cuarto piso. Kreacher les había contado que Bellatrix había tomado las tres comidas pero en cantidades mínimas. Cuando entraron a su habitación, la bruja estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el armario más próximo al cuarto de baño. Llevaba un jersey largo parecido al del día anterior pero en morado. Hermione no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo maravillosos que quedaban los colores oscuros en contraste con la palidez de su piel. La duelista no levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo? -inquirió la chica.

Parecía una pregunta obvia dado que la habitación tenía un escritorio con una silla, dos sillones y una cama king size... "Me concentro mejor aquí" comentó la bruja con tranquilidad. Sirius se echó a reír para después dedicarle una mueca burlona.

-¡Claro que sí! Porque no es posible que como a nuestra loca favorita no le da la gana comer, se haya quedado sin fuerzas después de ducharse y no haya sido capaz ni de llegar hasta su cama.

La mirada de odio que el comentario le valió confirmó que había acertado. La gryffindor se dio cuenta de que además la bruja parecía mareada, ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan cabezota? Su primer impulso fue ayudarla, pero supuso que no le haría ninguna gracia que la tocara una sangre sucia y además ella tenía poca fuerza física. Para su sorpresa, vio que Sirius se sentaba en uno de los sillones con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Hermione dedujo que no iba a ayudarla hasta que ella lo pidiera. Y Bellatrix nunca pedía ayuda. "Madre mía... ¡Son peor que Harry y Ron! ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?" se preguntó la sabelotodo internamente. Sacudió la cabeza, miró al hombre y le sugirió que le echara una mano para llegar hasta la cama.

-No. No ha pedido ayuda, no creo que la necesite.

-No la necesito -confirmó la obstinada bruja.

-¡Madre mía, es que sois tal para cual! -exclamó Hermione irritada- ¡Que tenéis treinta y seis años! ¿No os da vergüenza a vuestra edad comportaros como críos?

-Eso mismo nos decía McGonagall a los dieciséis -comentó Bellatrix.

La gryffindor la miró sorprendida. Sirius le contó que la rivalidad y el odio ya les acompañó durante sus años en Hogwarts. Al parecer, los merodeadores y los futuros mortífagos solían encontrar motivos de discordia cada semana. Ambos Black luchaban siempre el uno contra el otro y, generalmente, cuando la batalla se disolvía porque aparecía algún profesor, ellos seguían con su duelo. Eso les valió numerosas detenciones juntos, a no ser que los pillara Slughorn, en cuyo caso solo el chico recibía castigo: el elitista profesor jamás perjudicó a la princesa de slytherin. Hermione no daba crédito. No entendía si se odiaban mucho o se amaban.

-Hubo veces que nos castigaron por pelearnos durante una hora de castigo que nos habíamos ganado por pelearnos -rememoró la mortífaga.

Parecía un trabalenguas. La chica observó la mirada ausente que en ese momento mostraban los dos, como si estuvieran reviviendo esa época escolar díscola pero feliz. Hasta que la bruja oscura cerró los ojos porque se estaba mareando.

-Estoy de acuerdo con McGonagall entonces. Pero uno de los dos va a tener que comportarse como un adulto -les regañó con seriedad mirando a Sirius.

-¿¡Y por qué yo!? -protestó él.

-Porque si te pones a su altura pierdes el derecho a quejarte de que actúa como una cría cabezota y todo eso -suspiró la castaña.

Hermione jamás creyó que regañaría -de forma velada- a Bellatrix Lestrange con tanta tranquilidad. A la aludida no pareció molestarle, seguía en el suelo mirándolos como quien contempla a los animales en el zoo. Era evidente en su actitud que ya todo le daba igual. Estaba convencida de que en dos días todo habría terminado, había hecho las paces consigo misma y con el mundo. Sirius evidentemente se había dado cuenta nada más entrar. Así que por eso (y porque quería mantener su derecho a insultarla) se levantó del sillón simulando fastidio. Se acercó y se inclinó junto a ella.

-Vamos, chiflada, agárrate a mi cuello.

La bruja le dedicó una mirada entre el desprecio y la burla pero le pasó los brazos por el cuello. El animago la cogió en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, la llevó hasta su cama y la depositó con cuidado. Hermione le había llevado un brownie que había hecho Kreacher. La duelista lo miró disimulando el deseo pero lo rechazó alegando que ya había cenado, su orgullo siempre superaba a la gula. "Yo he traído whisky, esta vez con vasos. Pero te tienes que comer el brownie" la chantajeó Sirius. A regañadientes, la slytherin aceptó. Hermione no quiso unirse a la recena, así que los miró completar el extraño ritual. Ambos cogieron un trozo del bizcocho y empezaron a partirlo en pequeños cuadraditos. Después, llenaron medio vaso de whisky, echaron los trozos dentro y empezaron a comérselos metiendo los dedos en el líquido.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué guarrada estáis haciendo!? -les amonestó Hermione de nuevo.

-Lo llamamos brownie de fuego -comentó Bellatrix con la boca llena.

-O whisky de chocolate -murmuró Sirius también masticando.

-Nos castigaron en varias fiestas de los Black por nuestros experimentos culinarios... -comentó la morena.

-Y por beber whisky con trece años -añadió su primo.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo. No encontró nada a la altura. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue de la habitación para dejarles disfrutar del festín en la intimidad. No necesitaba dos nuevos niños a los que cangurear, tenía de sobra con Harry y Ron.

Era evidente que en la decisión de Sirius de mantener con vida a su familiar había pesado poco la ayuda que pudiera prestarles en la guerra. Por mucho que deseara odiarla, en el fondo la quería. Pero no era correspondido. A Bellatrix nadie le había enseñado a querer. Había querido a sus padres desde el respeto y a su Señor únicamente desde el temor. Pero poco que ver con sentimientos afectivos. Consideraba que querer a alguien constituía una debilidad y una pérdida de tiempo. Si quisiese a su primo o si simplemente fuese capaz de ver que él la apreciaba, Hermione estaba segura de que no pensaría en suicidarse. Pero no era capaz. A pesar de aquella velada comiendo brownie empapado en whisky mientras rememoraban en silencio sus turbias vivencias juveniles, nada había cambiado.

Al día siguiente, Hermione volvió a pasar la mañana en la biblioteca buscando información sobre cómo destruir los horrocruxes. Por mucho que lo tuvieran guardado bajo llave, la idea de estar conviviendo con el guardapelo les producía escalofríos a todos. Cohabitar con el alma de Voldemort no era agradable y no veían el momento de destruirlo. Decidió centrarse en el hechizo de fuego_ fiendfyre. _Estaba bastante segura de que ese encantamiento de magia negra bastaría para destruir un horrocrux, pero también sabía que era incontrolable y una vez provocado, no habría manera de apagarlo. Por eso lo había descartado. Tenía nociones de que existía un contra hechizo, pero no encontraba nada al respecto. Tras varias horas, localizó un volumen encuadernado en cuero en la estantería dedicada a hechizos de fuego. Parecía fuera de sitio, pero valía la pena echarle un ojo. Intentó abrirlo y no pudo. Probó todos los conjuros que se le ocurrieron pero paró pronto por miedo a dañar el libro. Decidió preguntarle al dueño.

-Harry, ¿Sirius está en casa?

-Sí -respondió el chico que estaba ayudando con la investigación- Creo que está con ella.

"Ella" era el calificativo con el que sus amigos solían referirse a Bellatrix, como si su nombre también fuese tabú. Cogió el díscolo volumen y subió hasta la habitación de la bruja. Llamó a la puerta y Sirius le indicó que pasara. Estaban sentados en los sillones jugando al ajedrez mágico. Hermione odiaba aquel juego, así que decidió preguntar e irse rápido, temía que la obligaran a hacer de juez o algo similar. Le explicó a Sirius el problema que tenía y qué información buscaba. Le tendió el libro y el hombre procedió a examinarlo. Bellatrix seguía centrada en el tablero de juego y parecía ignorarlos. Al poco el animago finalizó su análisis:

-La familia Black protegía los libros que contienen los hechizos más peligrosos con cierres de sangre. ¿Ves esta pequeña aguja que hay en el cierre? Solo un Black de pleno derecho puede abrirlo con una gota de su sangre.

-Nunca había oído algo así... -murmuró Hermione, esa familia no dejaba de sorprenderla- ¿Te importa abrirlo?

Cuando Sirius puso una mueca de fastidio y Bellatrix su característica sonrisa burlona, no supo dónde estaba el fallo. Pero su cerebro se puso en marcha y volvió sobre la explicación recibida. "De pleno derecho"... El animago era un exiliado, no se le consideraba parte de la familia Black, él no podía abrir el libro. En cuanto se dio cuenta, para ahorrarle el bochorno, repitió la petición a Bellatrix.

-Si me lo pide el idiota -contestó ella sonriendo.

Saber que al día siguiente terminaba el plazo y podría abandonar aquel mundo que tanto odiaba la ponía de buen humor. Hermione maldijo internamente, esa mujer iba a resultar molesta hasta el final. Le suplicó a su amigo con los ojos que le hiciera el favor.

-Ábrelo loca pirad...-recibió una mirada asesina de la castaña y reculó- Por favor, Bellatrix, ¿tendrías en tu infinita misericordia la bondad de abrir el puñetero libro?

La duelista aceptó el volumen que le tendía la chica y lo acarició perdiéndose en su tacto. A Hermione esa imagen le pareció de lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Sacudió la cabeza horrorizada por el pensamiento. Se dio cuenta de que la bruja evitaba pincharse para activar el mecanismo de apertura.

-Puedo abrirlo -murmuró-, pero no trata el tema que te interesa. Es sobre conjuros para doblegar la voluntad de las personas y algunas otras criaturas.

-¿Cómo la maldición _Imperius_?

-Esa es el capítulo tres, pero hay quince más.

Hermione la miró sorprendida. ¿Se sabía el índice de memoria? Ya le daba igual que el libro no guardara relación alguna con el tema que la atañía. Esa mujer era su alma gemela... literariamente hablando, claro. Lástima que fuese una asesina supremacista de la sangre pura y todo eso. No se atrevía a preguntarle, así que el hombre se lo aclaró intuyendo una vez más su interés:

-Bellatrix era la bruja más brillante de su generación, como tú, siempre sacaba la máxima calificación en todas las asignaturas. Puede citar casi cualquier libro de la Biblioteca. Una friki sabelotodo, un bicho raro.

-¡Ni de coña! -bramó la bruja- ¡Yo no me parezco a ella, ni soy una friki! Tengo memoria eidética, recuerdo textos e imágenes con mucho detalle aunque prefiera olvidarlos, nunca tuve que estudiar.

-Esa es la definición de friki, querida -apuntó Sirius ampliando su sonrisa burlona.

Por supuesto ese nuevo dato aumentó la fascinación de la castaña. Seguro que Bellatrix también había sido considerada rara por aquello. Era evidente que cuando Sirius se burlaba de su habilidad a ella le molestaba; la morena quería ser normal, al menos en ese aspecto. Le fastidió una vez más comprobar que ya hacía años que se premiaba la mediocridad y la torpeza y se hacía sentir mal a los niños con más capacidades. Cuando terminó su reflexión, vio que la mortífaga había abierto el volumen y se lo tendía:

-Toma. Llévate el libro y llévate a este -comentó señalando a su primo.

-¡Eh! -protestó el animago- ¡No hemos terminado la partida y voy ganando!

La bruja resopló y guardó el tablero y las piezas con un movimiento de varita. "Tú no me has ganado a nada en la vida" murmuró. Cogió un vestido del armario y se dirigió al baño a ducharse. Antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió a mirar a la chica: "Mañana tráeme mis dagas. Y ahora fuera los dos". Tras aquella sentencia, se encerró en el cuarto de baño. El hombre se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación y salió con Hermione. La gryffindor se sintió mal porque por culpa de su interrupción, Bellatrix había echado a Sirius que confiaba en poder pasar el máximo tiempo posible con su prima por si la perdía al día siguiente. Se disculpó con él en cuanto pisaron el primer escalón.

-No es culpa tuya -aseguró él- Ella es así, locura, cambios de humor... Todo eso.

Hermione vio que a pesar de que el tono pretendía ser alegre y quitarle hierro al asunto, el hombre estaba profundamente triste. Solo por eso se abstuvo de comentar que igual si no la hubiese llamado "bicho raro" no se hubiese enfadado. Creyó que le preguntaría cómo iba su plan porque estaban a horas de la fecha límite, pero no sucedió. Sospechó que la idea de perder a Bellatrix le dolía de verdad, pero era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarlo en público. No volvió a verlo en todo el día. Se encerró en su habitación e incluso comió ahí. A Harry y al resto no les extrañó. Desde que el clima de guerra les envolvía, todos tenían días en los que necesitaban aislarse.

Cuando llegó la fecha en que terminaba el plazo, Hermione se despertó nerviosa a primera hora. Sirius no desayunó con ellos. Observó que Kreacher subía el desayuno para dos, así que imaginó que querría aprovechar esas horas con Bellatrix por si eran las últimas. Al resto de habitantes de la casa y por supuesto a la Orden no les habían contado nada de aquel problema. Ambos coincidieron en que no entenderían la necesidad de mantener a la mortífaga con vida e incluso corrían el riesgo de que alguno la dejara escapar o le facilitara un arma. Además, el asco que la duelista sentía por su vida era fruto de toda aquella experiencia que no habían querido compartir, así que sería difícil de explicar. Si al final salía mal, ya se lo contarían.

Sirius pasó todo el día con su prima. Había probado a llamar a Andrómeda para pedirle ayuda, pero en cuanto nombró a su hermana mayor no quiso saber nada. Con Narcissa, dado que vivía en la sede de Voldemort, ni lo intentó. Tendría que bastarle él. Si hace unos meses le hubiesen descrito esa escena, jamás hubiese creído lo profundo que iba a ser el dolor. Pero evitó mostrarlo por orgullo y porque Bellatrix parecía más feliz que nunca. Le insultaba menos que de costumbre e incluso le dijo que le iba a dejar una de las mansiones de los Black para que Harry se pudiera quedar con Grimmauld Place. Él deseó gritarle que no quería casas ni dinero, quería a la prima que probó en él la maldición _cruciatus_ a los catorce años cuando él vociferó delante de todo el colegio que era "más estúpida que un troll". Pero no lo hizo. No le confesó eso ni nada parecido. Lo hubiese hecho de haber tenido la certeza de que cambiaría algo, pero no era así. Y el orgullo y la arrogancia de los Black eran más que legendarios.

Cuando Hermione entró esa noche a la habitación, el desconsuelo en la mirada del animago era evidente para cualquiera. Para cualquiera menos para su prima, que a pesar de estar semiinconsciente, sonreía con la tranquilidad de quien llega a la meta tras años de correr sin suficiente oxígeno. Estaba medio tumbada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en sus múltiples cojines. Les interrumpió en medio de una deprimente conversación:

-...y quiero estar en el panteón familiar, junto a papá, ¿vale? Y con mi varita.

Su voz sonaba ausente, como si ya hubiese emprendido el viaje. Sirius miró a Hermione que acababa de volver de la calle y aún llevaba el abrigo puesto. La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta al encontrarse con esos ojos grises de los que también parecía que la vida escapaba. Cuando la bruja oscura se dio cuenta de que había llegado, se sacudió el mareo, se frotó los ojos con cansancio y la miró.

-Tengo una cosa para ti -le dijo la chica metiendo la mano en el amplio bolsillo de su abrigo.

-¡Bien, dame mis dagas! -exclamó alargando la mano.

-No son tus dagas, es un regalo.

La bruja apartó la mano al instante enfurecida. "¡¿Crees que con un patético regalo vas a hacer que cambie de opinión, estúpida cría?!" bramó enfadada por lo que consideró una ofensa. Hermione no le tuvo en cuenta el insulto (de hecho, ni siquiera la había llamado "sangre sucia"), estaba moribunda y la compasión de su primo debía haberla deprimido más. La ignoró, se acercó a ella y colocó sobre el estómago de la bruja un paquete irregular envuelto en terciopelo negro.

-Más te vale quitar eso de mi vista o...

En ese momento, el envoltorio de terciopelo se agitó. Bellatrix apartó las manos y fijó la mirada en el pequeño bulto. Aparecieron unos ojos increíblemente azules. Dos diminutas garras se abrieron camino entre la tela. Después unas pequeñas alas negras. Tras sacudirse durante unos segundos, consiguió liberarse. Una cría de dragón cuyo cuerpo azabache no medía más que el puño de Hermione se sentó sobre el abdomen de Bellatrix. El animal dedicó unos minutos a observar su entorno sin moverse. La bruja lo observaba fijamente con la boca a medio abrir y casi sin respirar. Sirius estaba igual de paralizado, pero al rato, miró a Hermione pidiendo una explicación. La chica habló con suavidad para evitar distraer al dragón:

-Hace unas tres semanas, Ron recibió una carta de Charlie en la que le contaba emocionado que el único _wiseshadow sueco_ que tienen en su Santuario de dragones en Rumanía había tenido crías. Es una raza extremadamente rara debido a su carácter -recitó como si estuviese leyendo los libros que había consultado-: son totalmente independientes del resto de dragones, de hecho, suelen atacarse siempre. Solo se juntan cuando son adultos y únicamente para procrear (a veces ni para eso). Sin embargo, sienten una profunda necesidad de encontrar un compañero mago o bruja porque se nutren de su magia para crecer y la fortalecen. Pero es fundamental que sea alguien compatible, si no, mueren igual. Es como las varitas: el _wiseshadow_ elige al dueño y no al revés. Tardan bastante en crecer, pero cuando lo hacen, son una de las razas más grandes y la más inteligente.

Ambos Black la escuchaban absortos y el animal la miraba como diciendo: "¿Inteligente? ¡Ese soy yo!". Así que continuó:

-Charlie contaba que había tenido cinco bebés. Uno de ellos le eligió como compañero desde el segundo día. Conforme avanzó la semana, otros tres eligieron a otros de los criadores que trabajan con él. Estaban muy contentos porque la raza está casi extinta y así podrán cuidarlos y ver si de mayores deciden repoblar. Esos cuatro bebés eran muy buenos y apenas hacían nada, simplemente dormían como todos los recién nacidos. Sin embargo, les empezó a preocupar el quinto. Llevaron a su nido prácticamente a toda la gente que trabaja y visita el Santuario. Dada la importancia de preservar la raza, avisaron incluso a expertos dragonologistas de países cercanos. No es solo que el animal no aceptase a ninguno, es que descubrieron que pese a no tener ni un mes, es tremendamente agresivo. Aún le están saliendo los dientes y aún así muerde un montón; sus garras son diminutas pero hace arañazos profundos; hasta dentro de como mínimo un año no podrá generar fuego, pero él lo intenta cada vez que se le acerca alguien con la ilusión de poder quemarlo.

Mientras la escuchaban, los tres humanos contemplaban sin parpadear a aquella criatura de apariencia frágil e inocente que intentaba ponerse de pie sobre el estómago de la slytherin.

-Se quedó mucho más pequeño que sus hermanos al no tener una fuente de magia con la que quisiera crecer. La noche después de que nos contaras lo que te sucedió, escribí a Charlie y me dijo que pensaban que le quedaban pocos días de vida. Prácticamente lo daban por muerto. Le dije que siendo así, no le importaría mandármelo. Me contestó que si hubiese alguna posibilidad de que aquí congeniara con alguien, me lo traían de inmediato. Pero que era imposible que yo conociese a alguien cuyo carácter fuese compatible con el bebé que se había lanzado a la yugular de un criador que intentó suministrarle un calmante y lo había mandado al hospital desangrándose.

Hermione no pudo evitar un sentimiento de calidez al ver la expresión de odio que Bellatrix mostró ante el comentario de que daban al dragoncito por muerto. Sin embargo, el gesto de la slytherin cambió radicalmente a una mirada de devoción absoluta cuando escuchó que un ser que no tenía ni un mes casi había logrado asesinar a una persona.

-Le comenté que sí que se me ocurría alguien. Me contestó que agradecía mi buena voluntad pero que se trata de una raza muy obstinada, por mucho que yo creyese que podía suavizar al animal con mi carácter bondadoso, no iba a suceder así. Le pregunté que qué le parecía el carácter de una mortífaga que tenemos viviendo en casa y que ha matado y torturado a decenas de personas...

-Han sido centenas -corrigió Bellatrix- pero continúa.

-Le tuve que explicar la situación. Cuando superamos las fases del terror y la incredulidad, me aseguró que lo mandaban de inmediato. Eso sí, si trata de asesinarte no se hacen responsables. No consiguieron darle ninguna poción para calmarlo durante el viaje: ha mordido y arañado a los dos magizoologos que le han traído. De hecho, solo he tenido que recorrer con él dos calles y aún así he gastado medio bote del ungüento para mordiscos de dragón que me han dado.

Ambos giraron la vista durante unos segundos hacia las manos de la chica, completamente cubiertas de una crema amarillenta.

-Me han dado también otra poción... -susurró con pena- para que se la demos si no es compatible con ninguno de nosotros. Así no sufrirá...

El pequeño animal se movió por fin. Fue clavando sus pequeñas garras en el vestido de Bellatrix para trepar hasta su escote. Como la bruja estaba bastante incorporada, el dragón pudo aprovechar para sentarse ahí un rato y descansar. Al poco, continuó su ascenso escalando por el pecho y las clavículas hasta llegar al cuello de la mortífaga. La duelista no movió ni un músculo: si ese bichito tan adorable quería morderla y desangrarla sería una muerte aún mejor que con sus dagas. El dragón frotó la cabecita contra su cuello mientras husmeaba con su hocico haciéndole cosquillas. Después de pasar unos minutos así ante la mirada hipnotizada de los tres humanos, alargó una de sus garras para atrapar uno de los rizos que caían sobre la cara de la mortífaga. Se entretuvo estirando y hociqueando hasta que una de las patas se le quedó atrapada entre aquella maraña de pelo. Bellatrix lo liberó con mucho cuidado. El dragón volvió a descender a su escote y ahí se ovilló. Pasados dos minutos pareció que se había dormido.

-Pero... se ha dormido, no me hace caso... ¿no le gusto? -preguntó la duelista entristecida.

Hermione la contempló sorprendida.

-Charlie supo que el suyo le había elegido porque aceptó dormir en un cojín cerca de él. Y el suyo fue el más efusivo... Este, después de atacar literalmente a todos los magos y brujas a los que ha conocido, ha recorrido tu cuerpo y se ha impregnado de tu olor. Ahora está durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en tu corazón.

Ambos Black comprobaron que efectivamente la pequeña cabeza de la criatura estaba en la parte izquierda del pecho de la mortífaga, donde debía tener el corazón (si es que tenía uno...).

-Además su parte favorita de tu cuerpo coincide con la tuya -ironizó Sirius mirando al dragón descansar sobre su amplio escote.

-No tiene ni un mes, hasta los cuatro no suelen hacer mucho más que dormir -aclaró la chica- Pero Bellatrix, claro que le has gustado, te ha elegido a ti.

Durante unos segundos, Hermione creyó que la mujer iba a echarse a llorar. Pero contuvo las lágrimas y acarició a su nuevo amigo con cierto respeto. El dragón profirió un suave ruidito de satisfacción. La castaña tuvo que reconocer que era lo más adorable que había visto en toda su vida. Sirius pareció pensar lo mismo. Alargó también una mano para tocar al animal:

-Es absolutamente imposible que algo tan pequeñito sea...

Al instante, el dragón que parecía profundamente dormido giró la cabeza con una velocidad desorbitada. "¡Joder!" aulló el animago intentando liberar el dedo que la criatura había atrapado. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, estaba sangrando. Sin decir nada, Hermione le pasó la pomada curativa, ya contaba con aquello. Bellatrix lo contempló con los ojos brillantes y murmuró:

-Te ha hecho sangre. No tiene ni un mes y te ha hecho sangre... -bajó su mirada al animal que volvía a dormitar tranquilo- Te compraré todo lo que quieras, podrás morder a todo el mundo y te incluiré en el tapiz de los Black... Igual borro a todos los demás para que nos quedemos solos tú y yo, mi pequeñín.

Su voz mostraba una veneración absoluta. Sirius la miró con odio mientras se curaba el dedo y Hermione sospechó que la bruja oscura probablemente no había mirado con tanta devoción ni a Voldemort en su mejores tiempos. Sabía que era el miembro más antiguo de cada familia de sangre pura el único que podía modificar los tapices genealógicos, pero estaba segura de que no incluían animales ni criaturas mágicas. La mortífaga le preguntó cómo se llamaba y la gryffindor le explicó que no les ponían nombre hasta que no adoptaban a un mago para no cogerle cariño si al final no sobrevivía. Le dijo que le pusiera el nombre que quisiera. Bellatrix murmuró algo como "Dejaré que lo elija él" y los otros dos decidieron no preguntar.

-Entonces qué -intervino Hermione con sorna- ¿tienes motivos para vivir o te traigo tus dagas?

La mortífaga la miró como decidiendo qué hacer. Los Black no tienen deudas con nadie y menos con una sangre sucia. Así que respondió sin dejar de acariciar y contemplar a su pequeñajo:

-Os faltan la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y Nagini. Sospecho que puede existir un séptimo, pero tengo que asegurarme porque no os gustará. La diadema está en Hogwarts y si lográis entrar, podéis bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos a por un colmillo de basilisco que también lo destrozará. El contra-hechizo de _fiendfyre_ es _fiendlocked, _pero a diferencia del primero, este es extremadamente difícil de usar. Cualquier loco puede provocar un _fiendfyre _pero solo un puñado de magos en todo el mundo mágico pueden ejecutar un _fiendlocked. _Si adecuáis una habitación a prueba de fuego, yo lo haré.

Hermione y Sirius la miraron con la boca abierta esforzándose por retener todos los datos. Antes de que pudieran contestar nada, la bruja oscura se cansó de tener espectadores, quería pasar tiempo a solas con el nuevo amor de su vida:

-Y ahora largo, queremos dormir -soltó con tono autoritario- Ah y, Siri, dile a Kreacher que mañana prepare todos los platos que sepa cocinar, tenemos que ver qué le gusta más a mi pequeñín. Y ahora fuera, ¡fuera!

Sin salir de su estupor, ambos gryffindors abandonaron la habitación. Se sentaron en las escaleras del rellano de la cuarta planta para intentar procesar lo que acababan de vivir. Al poco, Sirius murmuró:

-Le has regalado un dragón. Le has regalado un dragón asesino que llegará a medir veinte metros y lanzará fuego. Se lo has regalado a Bellatrix Lestrange.

La chica asintió. Eso no era lo peor y tuvo que explicárselo:

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero el animal te ha hecho daño y Bellatrix sigue viva. Le he proporcionado una forma de matar a cualquier persona sin incumplir el juramento.

El animago abrió más los ojos al procesar ese nuevo dato. No comentó nada. Cinco minutos después, abrazó a la castaña e intentando disimular la emoción de su voz le susurró:

-Gracias, Hermione. Gracias por salvar a Bella, gracias por darle un motivo para vivir. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

La chica sonrió y le devolvió el gesto:

-No tienes que darme las gracias. Ya lo hará ella ayudándonos con los horrocruxes.


	8. Chapter 8

La siguiente semana el estado de la bruja oscura mejoró notablemente. Seguía débil y recuperando energía, pero su carácter volvía a ser el de antes del trauma generado por Voldemort (lo cuál no la hacía en absoluto más soportable). Kreacher le subía cantidades ingentes de comida y cuando volvía a por los platos no quedaba nada; nunca sabían cuánto comía cada uno de los dos seres de aquella habitación. Empezó a tener fuerzas para salir de su cuarto y Sirius le pidió que aunque prefiriese comer sola, al menos le acompañara algún rato en la Biblioteca o en alguna otra sala para que el resto se acostumbraran a ella. Harry y Lupin no la habían visto desde la noche en que llegó ensangrentada y el resto ni eso. La bruja aceptó, pero nunca iba sola. O bien en sus brazos o en su escote solía asomar aquella pequeña cabecita negra de ojos azules que la miraba con adoración. Hermione le había contado a Charlie que el dragoncito se había salvado al elegir a Bellatrix, pero no se atrevió a confesar lo rápido y la intensidad con la que habían conectado, le daba miedo haber creado una versión aún más letal de la más temida mortífaga.

Una tarde, Harry y Hermione estaban consultado libros en la extensa Biblioteca de Grimmauld Place cuando Bellatrix apareció para jugar al ajedrez con Sirius. El chico contuvo el aliento como sucedía cada vez que la veía; incluso la castaña, que obviamente había ganado puntos a ojos de la morena, seguía temblando en su presencia. Fingieron seguir con la lectura pero ambos dirigían miradas disimuladas y constantes hacía los Black. La bruja se sentó en un sillón frente a su primo que ya había preparado el tablero. Mirándole el escote con descaro y viendo que esta vez no viajaba nadie, el hombre comentó:

-Qué bien, has dejado a tu monstruito.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos decidiendo si eso era un insulto y si debía castigarle, pero al poco sonrió. Los rizos de su caótica melena que caían sobre su hombro derecho empezaron a agitarse. Dos pequeños ojos brillantes como zafiros aparecieron. La slytherin se apartó el pelo y al instante el dragón, cuyo escamoso cuerpo era casi del mismo tono oscuro que el cabello de su dueña, apareció sobre su hombro. El pequeño parecía satisfecho por haber encontrado un nuevo método de transporte y camuflaje.

"Ah.. Ahí está..." comentó Sirius con poca alegría. No había hecho las paces con el animal tras el mordisco inicial. Aunque le tranquilizó ver que salvo a la loca que su prima, al resto de seres humanos también intentaba agredirles, no era solo él. El animal saltó sobre el regazo de Bellatrix y se enroscó ahí. Bellatrix lo acarició con una mano mientras comenzaba la partida. Habían pasado unos dos minutos cuando alguien decidió que no estaba de acuerdo con que su dueña dividiera su atención entre él y unas inútiles piezas de madera. El _wiseshadow _saltó sobre el tablero, giró sobre sí mismo y con un movimiento de cola se deshizo de todas las piezas. Sirius abrió la boca para protestar pero decidió que mejor fuese su madre la que le echase la bronca. La mortífaga cogió al dragón y volvió a colocarlo sobre su regazo

-¡Oooh! ¿No le hago suficiente caso a mi pequeñín? -preguntó con una voz inquietamente dulce- ¡Entonces se acabó! ¡No más ajedrez, ni primos molestos, ni nada que no sea el dragoncito más adorable del mundo!

Hermione y Harry se miraron entre sí mientras la bruja le hacía al dragón cosquillas en la tripa y le susurraba que era lo más bonito del universo. El animal hacía ruiditos de satisfacción: había logrado su objetivo. Los chicos hacía tiempo que no presenciaban nada tan surrealista. Pensar que se trataba de la misma mujer que se había burlado de Neville preguntándole por sus padres resultaba casi siniestro y realmente increíble. Sirius, que también la miraba atónito, reaccionó pasado un minuto e interrumpió sus mimos:

-¿Así lo vas a criar? ¿Dejándole hacer lo que le dé la gana y permitiéndole todos los caprichos?

-Claro que sí -respondió Bellatrix con voz infantil- ¡Cómo vas a decirle que no a esta carita! -exclamó cogiendo al dragón y elevándolo ante los ojos de su primo.

El animal miró a Sirius con una expresión de completa inocencia y dulzura. Pero él sabía que en el momento en que estuviera a su alcance, intentaría cercenarle el dedo. "Es igual que tú..." murmuró él sacudiendo la cabeza. Dragón y dueña se lo tomaron como un cumplido y se miraron satisfechos. Hermione decidió intervenir:

-En los libros pone que si de pequeño se le permite...

-He leído esos libros y están mal -la interrumpió la bruja- Pone que hasta los tres meses son absolutamente incapaces de volar y eso es mucho tiempo.

-Que tú tengas ganas de que vuele ya no quiere decir que los libros estén...

Sirius cerró la boca cuando el pequeño dragón con expresión de concentración, empezó a agitar las alas con energía y se elevó medio metro por encima de ellos. Revoloteó torpemente sobre sus cabezas durante unos segundos. En cuanto se cansó, Bellatrix levantó las manos y él se dejó caer sobre ellas. La duelista le recompensó rascándole la cabecita y el animal profirió un ronroneo de placer. Fue Hermione la primera que salió de su estupor:

-Es imposible. En los libros pone que antes de tres meses no levantan un centímetro del suelo y él tiene un mes...

-Bueno, siempre hay excepciones que aprenden antes, ¿no? -preguntó Harry.

-Sí, hay excepciones que aprenden a los tres meses. Lo normal es a los cinco -informó la castaña.

-Bah, esos libros los han escrito dragonologistas -comentó la mortífaga quitándole importancia- Tienen buena mano con las criaturas y esas cosas, pero aprender a cuidar dragones lleva toda una vida y no son gente especialmente inteligente ni poderosa en lo que a cualquier otro tipo magia se refiere.

"Dios mío..." murmuró Hermione horrorizada al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Obvió las preguntas de los Black de que quién era Dios y murmuró en voz alta el desenlace del pensamiento que acababa de formarse en su interior: "Por eso se los quedan los criadores...". Ahí fue Harry el que se perdió y le pidió que desarrollara en voz alta la explicación. La joven intentó poner en palabras sus temores:

-Esta raza de dragones se nutre del poder del mago o bruja y lo fortalece. Se los quedan los dragonologistas porque son personas pacíficas que viven en el Santuario ajenos al mundo y no tienen interés alguno en el poder y mucho menos en la destrucción. Los animales fortalecen su magia curativa, su tacto con las criaturas mágicas o ese tipo de habilidades, así que todo resulta armónico y natural -murmuró Hermione casi asustada- Bellatrix es mucho más poderosa que cualquier dragonologista... Este dragón tiene unas capacidades excepcionales porque su fuente de magia también las tiene. Por eso a nadie se le ocurriría...

Fue Sirius quien terminó el razonamiento que la chica no se atrevía a verbalizar:

-A nadie se ocurriría regalarle a una asesina demente que usó su primer _avada kedavra _con éxito a los seis años una criatura que no solo va a fortalecer su magia sino que además podría destruir ciudades.

Harry tragó saliva al igual que sus dos compañeros gryffindors al darse cuenta de las implicaciones que eso podía tener. Y ya era tarde para separarlos: eran una pareja absolutamente perfecta. Bellatrix, que había escuchado la explicación con interés, soltó una de sus siniestras carcajadas de mortífaga y abrazó a su nuevo hijo:

-¿Has oído, pequeñín? En unos años, cuando seas el dragón más poderoso de todos los tiempos, podremos arrasar ciudades enteras -el animal la miró con ojos brillantes como si el plan le emocionara- ¡Vamos a buscar una rana de chocolate que mi pequeñín se la ha ganado!

El dragón dio un saltito orgulloso sobre su regazo, trepó al hombro de su dueña y desaparecieron de la biblioteca. Sirius y los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados durante varios minutos. Seguramente Charlie no había contado con aquello... Estaban tan desesperados por deshacerse del cachorro agresivo que parecía que iba a morir que no se pensaron bien a quién se lo entregaban. Pero lo habían hecho. Decidieron que de momento nadie tenía porqué saber hasta que punto podía complicarse la situación. Ya tenían suficientes problemas.

El siguiente encuentro que tuvieron con la extraña pareja fue un par de días después. El trío dorado, Sirius y Lupin que se quedaba esa noche volvían tarde a Grimmauld Place. Habían acudido a la Madriguera como cada semana para cenar con los Weasley y ponerse al día. Bellatrix no solía bajar a la plata baja y apenas la veían. Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron, Sirius murmuró: "Vaya, está en este piso...". Desde el recibidor no se la veía, así que le preguntaron cómo lo sabía.

-Es como un _obscurial_, la siento antes de verla. Como un dementor que absorbe la energía, pero más siniestro porque ella se ríe a carcajadas.

Hermione le miró con cierta reticencia: seguía creyendo que los dos primos se parecían casi tanto como Fred y George. Y por supuesto el hombre no pudo dejarlo estar, se sentía responsable de la mortífaga y le gustaba cerciorarse cada poco de que no estaba incendiando el cuartel general de la Orden. No la encontraron en el comedor, ni en el salón, ni en la biblioteca. Solo quedaba una sala a la que los chicos nunca habían entrado. Harry le preguntó qué había ahí.

-Nada. Hace décadas era un salón de baile pero ahora es una habitación enorme, oscura y vacía en la que no hay ni muebles. Solo ella puede entretenerse en un sitio así...

-¿Y será buena idea interrumpirla? -preguntó Lupin.

-No, claro que no -aseguró Sirius abriendo la puerta.

Entró y el resto le siguieron incapaces de frenar su curiosidad. La puerta se cerró tras ellos. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras excepto por unas pequeñas lucecitas que se repartían por el suelo de toda la sala. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vieron que los puntos de luz emergían de la varita de Bellatrix, que se hallaba en el centro muy concentrada en su trabajo. Con cada movimiento salían nuevos puntitos conectados por líneas muy finas que brillaban sobre el suelo de mármol negro.

-¿Qué demonios hace? -susurró Ron entredientes.

-No tengo ni idea, pero no la desconcentréis, que mientras dibuja puntitos no está molestándonos -respondió Sirius.

Hermione, hipnotizada con el espectáculo, intentó hacerse la imagen mental de cómo quedarían esos dibujos vistos desde arriba. Entonces lo comprendió:

-¡No son puntitos, son estrellas! -exclamó fascinada- No sé mucho de astronomía, pero es un reflejo del cielo nocturno. Está dibujando una copia exacta del mapa de las constelaciones.

Con más o menos esfuerzo, los cuatro varones repitieron el proceso mental de la castaña y se hicieron la idea de cómo se vería aquel conjunto de puntos y rayas desde una perspectiva cenital. Todos reconocieron internamente que Bellatrix era brillante porque le estaba quedando extraordinariamente bien y Hermione igual por ser capaz de interpretarlo. Poco tardó el pelirrojo en preguntar por el propósito de aquel trabajo y todos se encogieron de hombros. A la slytherin era mejor no preguntarle las cosas: corrías el riesgo de que te las explicara. Después de varios minutos más, las ochenta y ocho constelaciones existentes quedaron completas y debajo de los puntitos empezaron a aparecer nombres. La duelista se dio por satisfecha. Se apartó la melena del hombro derecho y miró a su compañero:

-Ya está -le indicó-, ya puedes elegir tu nombre.

El animalito empezó a sobrevolar el brillante escenario contemplándolo con sus ojos vivaces. Al poco tiempo, se posó sobre uno de los puntos de la constelación de Orión mirando a su dueña:

-Sí, esa es la estrella de mamá -le felicitó orgullosa- ¡qué listo es mi pequeñín!

Levantó el vuelo de nuevo, se paró en la constelación del Can Mayor y repitió el proceso con otra estrella. "Sí, esa es la del idiota", comentó Bellatrix mirando a Sirius de reojo, "sigue andando".

-¿Es así? -le preguntó Harry atónito a su padrino- ¿Son esas dos?

-No tengo ni puñetera idea -murmuró Sirius en voz baja- Todas las estrellas me han parecido siempre iguales. Si lo dice ella será verdad, siempre le obsesionó este tema.

Hablaron sin mirarse, no podían apartar la vista del pequeño dragón que revoloteaba por la inmensa sala convertida ahora en una suerte de observatorio astronómico. De vez en cuando bajaba al suelo más por cansancio que por decisión y recorría las líneas que conectaban unas constelaciones con otras. Hermione y Lupin, los intelectuales del lugar, compartieron una mirada de admiración. Esa escena, el bebé dragón eligiendo su nombre entre las estrellas que Bellatrix había dibujado de memoria con luces más brillantes que un _patronus_, era la demostración de magia más atractiva y poderosa que habían presenciado en mucho tiempo. Ambos desearon que durara toda la noche. Pero tras media hora que a todos se les pasó como medio minuto, el dragón aterrizó de nuevo sobre la constelación de Orión y se colocó sobre uno de los puntos más brillantes. La duelista, que se había alejado para darle su espacio, se acercó a él y lo cogió en sus brazos:

-¿Esa quieres? Está en la misma constelación que la mía -comentó orgullosa.

El dragoncito profirió un enérgico rugido que todos tomaron por un sí.

-Muy bien, pues te llamarás Saiph.

Recibió otro rugido feliz y el dragón se volvió a colocar sobre su hombro para esconderse entre su melena. La bruja encendió la luz de la habitación y eliminó los hechizos que había usado para recrear el firmamento. Vio entonces las miradas de los cinco espectadores que la observaban pegados a la puerta sin saber cómo reaccionar. Los miró y suspiró "Por Circe, qué cosas más raras hacéis...". Ni siquiera Sirius acertó a comentarle lo irónico de su afirmación.

-Pero ya que estáis aquí... -murmuró la duelista saliendo de la sala- Necesito tu sangre, Granger.

Desde que le había conseguido a su hijo, "sangre sucia" había pasado a llamarse Granger. Recuperando de nuevo la incredulidad durante pocos segundos olvidada, los cinco siguieron a la duelista hasta el salón. Ella sacó un documento oficial que parecía un contrato o algo similar y una pluma sospechosamente parecida a la que les obligó a usar Umbridge con sangre como tinta. Dicha sospecha se confirmó cuando la bruja empezó a rellenar información en el papel -que no llegaban a distinguir qué era- y las palabras aparecieron en color escarlata. Sin embargo, no pareció dolerle ni se formó herida alguna en su piel. Cuando terminó, le alargó la pluma a Hermione.

-Firma aquí.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la chica asustada buscando a Sirius con la mirada para que le echase un cable.

-Es la partida de nacimiento de Saiph, me la mandaron ayer.

La castaña se inclinó sobre el documento y leyó que Bellatrix había rellenado su nombre, el de su hijo "Saiph Black" y demás datos pertinentes.

-Necesita una madrina por si acaso me pasara algo en la guerra. Se lo pediría a Luna pero no está y ya que tú lo trajiste... Y no tengo a nadie más a quién concederle semejante honor, ¡así que es tu día de suerte! Por supuesto te detestará igual, pero al menos tendrá alguien a quien entretenerse torturando.

Hermione odió a Luna porque al parecer ella tenía derecho incluso a que la mortífaga la llamase por su nombre. Los chicos no se fiaban un pelo de aquel proceso hasta que Sirius leyó el documento e intervino:

-Es verdad. Estos contratos se firman con sangre para que realmente exista un nexo entre tú y tu ahijado, yo lo hice con tus padres, Harry. Por supuesto nunca he visto a nadie que lo haga con una criatura no humana, pero ¡mi prima está pirada, vaya sorpresa! -se burló él- Firma si quieres, Hermione, no te obliga a nada.

La chica asintió ya con más confianza, aceptó la pluma y firmó. Mejor ella que Luna. Se dio cuenta de que la casilla del padrino quedaba vacía y creyó que se lo pediría a su primo, pero se giró hacia Lupin con gesto de resignación.

-Tú vas a...

-¡Eh! -protestó Sirius- ¿Por qué se lo pides a él y no a mí? ¡Que soy tu familia!

-Por varias razones -contestó la bruja sorprendida ante la propuesta- La primera es que si yo muero, es evidente que tú habrás muerto antes y de poco me serviría; la segunda es que ya tienes un ahijado y no te ofendas pero es bastante problemático; y la tercera es que de mis hermanas siempre fui la que peor te cayó, así que es evidente que a mi hijo no vas a quererlo. Por eso prefiero que sea el lobito quien...

-¡Sí que lo querría! -exclamó Sirius arrepintiéndose al instante de su vehemencia- Es decir... es una criatura manipuladora y cruel de apariencia adorable igual que su madre, pero es importante para ti y si te pasara algo intentaría que estuviera a salvo. Y diré en mi defensa que Narcissa no me caía mejor que tú.

La bruja había dejado de escuchar tras la primera coma. Poniendo ojitos, morritos y ladeando la cabeza se acercó a él y le preguntó con voz empalagosamente dulce:

-¿Crees que soy adorable?

Ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Lupin que había sido su amigo desde los once años, había visto al animago sonrojarse tanto. Empezó a balbucear excusas y a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. Hasta el dragón había emergido entre la melena de Bellatrix para contemplar su cara con interés. La confesión le había agradado, así que le tendió la pluma a su primo y comentó: "Está bien, puedes ser su padrino. Como también necesito dos testigos usaré a tu colega". El dueño de la casa se apresuró a aceptar y a escribir su nombre lo más lentamente posible para intentar serenarse tras la confesión previa. Cuando terminó, le pasó la pluma a su amigo y Remus firmó como testigo. Todos se preguntaban quién sería el segundo y último testigo: Harry o Ron. La bruja no dudó:

-Date prisa, Potter, quiero acabar ya.

Harry se sintió extrañamente honrado por formar parte de aquel ritual tan rocambolesco y procedió a escribir su nombre. "¡¿Estás de coña?!" saltó Ron olvidándose de que hablaba con la mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort. Daba igual que fuese su mejor amigo, no le gustaba ser el único en quedar excluido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el dragón había llegado gracias a su hermano y que por tanto él era quien más sabía del tema.

-¡Yo soy de sangre pura (no te ofendas Harry), mi hermano cría a estos dragones y Harry te lanzó un _crucio_ en la Batalla del Ministerio!

-Tu hermano daba por muerto a mi pequeñín, le odio. Potter es mestizo, sí, pero ser un Weasley tampoco es que sea para jactarse... Aquel _crucio_ me proporcionó horas y horas de carcajadas al comprobar la inutilidad del ahijado de mi primo el idiota. Así que estoy completamente segura de que prefiero que sea su nombre el que aparezca en el documento de mi hijo.

Harry terminó de firmar y miró a su padrino con duda: "¿Me ha insultado?". El animago sacudió la cabeza: "Creo que menos que a mí, así que date por satisfecho". La bruja los ignoró, guardó el contrato y sin añadir nada se marchó con Saiph sobre su hombro.

Los cinco gryffindors se miraron entre sí y finalmente se encogieron de hombros sin decir nada. Bellatrix estaba completamente pirada y les estaba obligando a hacer unas cosas rarísimas, pero tenían que reconocer que Grimmauld Place resultaba mucho más entretenido desde que ella estaba allí.


	9. Chapter 9

Un par de días después Bellatrix consideró que por fin se encontraba con fuerzas para salir de casa. Se vistió con uno de sus característicos vestidos negros con corsé, botas de tacón alto y bajó al salón. El trío de oro estaba con Sirius intentando trazar un plan para colarse en Hogwarts, aunque incluso el esquivo Aberforth les había recomendado que esperaran, que aún no era el momento. Pero ellos estaban realmente ansiosos por acabar. En cuanto apareció la slytherin, levantaron la cabeza y sintieron un escalofrío de miedo: por mucho que estuviera de su parte, verla con su habitual aspecto de mortífaga les traía muy malos recuerdos. No saludó. Se dirigió directamente a su primo:

-Tú, idiota, necesito que te vistas como un mago elegante (si te ves capaz), te tomes esto -dijo dejando sobre la mesa un frasco de poción multijugos- y me acompañes a Gringotts.

Por mucho que cada vez que aquella mujer aparecía se producía una situación extraña o incómoda, nadie acababa de acostumbrarse. Pero Sirius ya estaba habituado a tratar con ella:

-Déjame en paz, loca. No voy a arriesgarme a visitar un sitio tan protegido solo porque te haya dado una de tus neuras y necesites dinero.

El trío tragó saliva y pensaron en cómo salir de la habitación sin llamar la atención para evitar estar ahí cuando todo estallara en unos cinco segundos. Para sorpresa de todos, Bellatrix simplemente se encogió de hombros y murmuró "De acuerdo". Se giró sobre sus tacones y se fue. Todos respiraron aliviados, todos menos una persona a quien esa reacción le resultó extraña.

-¡Espera! -gritó Hermione.

La chica ya empezaba a conocer a la duelista y sospechaba que si se rendía con esa facilidad era porque no era a ella a quien beneficiaba la excursión. Había algo en su mirada de superioridad, en su sonrisa burlona y en cada uno de sus gestos que parecía demostrar que sabía que su primo se arrepentiría. Tuvo suerte y al escuchar su llamada, la morena se giró durante breves segundos. La sabelotodo aprovechó para comprobar su teoría:

-¿Qué querías de Gringotts?

-Nada, no era importante. Tengo un horrocrux, pero no creo que se mueva de ahí.

Lo dijo como si tal cosa, quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano y desapareció por el pasillo. Tras un breve debate de si sería verdad, concluyeron que con Bellatrix no se podía dar nada por sentado. Y a nadie se le escapó que ahora no iba a hablar con tanta facilidad. Fue Harry el que expresó en palabras lo que todos pensaban:

-Sirius, ve y discúlpate.

-¡Ni de broma! ¿¡Por qué iba a disculparme!?

-Porque la has llamado loca y neurótica -aclaró su ahijado.

-Pero ella me ha llamado idiota y...

-Y lo ha hecho porque sabía que estaba en posición de hacerlo -suspiró Hermione- ¿Recuerdas lo de ser adulto para poder seguir quejándote de que ella no lo es?

Sirius soltó un bufido y tras varios segundos más de protestas, salió en busca de su prima. La encontró en la habitación del tapiz de los Black ayudando a su pequeñajo en sus prácticas de vuelo. El dragoncito aguantaba poco, pero seguía siendo mucho más habilidoso que cualquiera de su especie con el doble de tiempo que él. Bellatrix lo miraba con el orgullo patente en sus ojos. Hablando de orgullo, Sirius se tragó el suyo y le pidió perdón con palabras aunque siguió insultándola con la mirada. La bruja aceptó sus disculpas pero ya había perdido el interés por la causa, ahora estaba centrada en la clase de vuelo de su compañero. A Sirius le costó mucho convencerla de que continuaran más tarde con la lección. "Venga, vamos, petarda" comentó arrastrándola fuera de la habitación. Entonces algo en la pared llamó su atención:

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, realmente lo has incluido en el tapiz!

-Claro que sí. ¡A qué está guapísimo! -exclamó Bellatrix mirándolo embelesada- Así él continuará el legado de los Black, porque no parece que tú y yo vayamos a perpetuar la especie...

Del retrato de Bellatrix salía una pequeña rama que la conectaba con su hijo. Los ojos azules brillaban en la figura del oscuro dragoncito que aparecía altivo como "Saiph Black". Invirtieron un rato en contemplarlo una con amor y el otro con estupor. Finalmente, el hombre sacudió la cabeza y pensó que tampoco era lo más raro que su prima había hecho esa semana. Volvieron al salón donde los tres chicos esperaban impacientes. La bruja oscura relató que Voldemort le había confiado la copa de Hufflepuff diciéndole que era muy importante para Él pero sin alegar motivos. Esa fue otra de las pruebas que confirmó las sospechas que la mortífaga ya tenía sobre la inmortalidad de su maestro. Le pidió que la guardara en la cámara de los Lestrange ya que Él no tenía acceso al banco y era uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico. Ella aceptó sin dudar.

Era fundamental recuperarla cuanto antes porque Voldemort volvería pronto de visitar a los gigantes y probablemente iría a comprobar sus horrocruxes. Además había que hacerlo antes de que se enterase de que los Lestrange estaban muertos y Bellatrix había cambiado de bando. La necesidad de que Sirius la acompañase era evidente: por un lado, ella no había recuperado sus fuerzas del todo y no estaba segura de que el esfuerzo de aparecerse o cualquier otro le provocara mareos. Por otro, sabía que la Orden no la iba a dejar salir sola por miedo a que los traicionase; Sirius querría vigilarla o protegerla, como él prefiriera llamarlo. Y así ella se aseguraba de poder volver a entrar en Grimmauld Place. Por último, en teoría, Madame Lestrange seguía encerrada en la Mansión de su marido y no podía salir de casa sin él. Voldemort contaba con aliados entre los duendes que le avisarían de cualquier movimiento sospechoso y eso tenía a la duelista desquiciada.

Cuando Sirius volvió de su habitación vestido con bastante más elegancia de la habitual -casi parecía de sangre pura- cogió el frasco de poción multijugos que la bruja había dejado sobre la mesa y se resignó:

-¿Quién voy a ser?

Con un suspiro y un escalofrío la slytherin murmuró: "Mi marido". Sirius y Hermione se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que por mucho que intentara tomárselo a la ligera o fingir calma, Bellatrix aborrecía la sola idea de volver a ver al ser humano que más había odiado. El plan le dolía a ella mucho más que al resto, pero era necesario para tener mayores posibilidades de éxito.

-¿Le arrancaste un pelo antes de matarlo? -preguntó Hermione.

-Le arranqué varias cosas más -sonrió la bruja con crueldad- Vamos, bébetelo.

Sirius asintió lentamente y se lo bebió de un trago intentando obviar su desagradable sabor. Su altura aumentó unos centímetros, su pelo se volvió más claro, sus ojos más oscuros y sus rasgos más toscos. Rodolphus Lestrange apareció ante ellos. El asco en la expresión de su prima fue más que evidente. "Joder, te volvería a matar..." murmuró ella.

-¿Nos vamos? - preguntó él.

Bellatrix asintió pero antes le explicó a su hijo que "mamá tiene que salir un momento pero volverá enseguida para comer con su pequeñín". El dragoncito la miraba ladeando la cabeza como si realmente comprendiera sus palabras. Por mucho miedo que les diese su asociación, a todos les maravillaban las interacciones entre la bruja oscura y su retoño. Cuando se hubo despedido del animal con besos y abrazos (todos se miraron entre sí, ¿de verdad esa era Bellatrix Lestrange?), se giró hacia Hermione:

-Mientras yo no esté, es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo. Le he dejado en la estantería su rana de chocolate del medio día, pero no se la des nada más abrirla, le gusta que salte y perseguirla. Si se aburre, le entretiene el encantamiento_ avis -_explicó mientras la chica asentía-Y si me pasara algo en Gringotts u os atacaran durante mi ausencia, usa a Potter como sacrificio y pon a salvo a Saiph.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida con las indicaciones y estaba realizando tal esfuerzo por memorizarlo todo que incluso asintió ante la orden de usar a su amigo como señuelo. Antes de que Harry y Sirius pudieran protestar o llamarla loca, Bellatrix, siguiendo la costumbre de tratar a su marido como el ser inferior que era, le ordenó que abriera la puerta de una vez. Los chicos les desearon suerte. Como la bruja aún no estaba recuperada del todo, el falso Rodolphus decidió aparecerlos él. En cuanto intentó cogerla de brazo, recibió una sonora bofetada.

-¡Joder! -protestó frotándose la mejilla dolorido.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre -murmuró la bruja.

Mirando hacia otro lado, la morena lo agarró del brazo y desaparecieron.

El trío dorado volvió al salón e intentó distraerse. Saiph dormitaba en un sillón sobre una túnica de Bellatrix; en todos sus nidos almacenaba prendas de la bruja para dormirse con su olor. Como pasaba todo el día junto a su dueña y esta rara vez salía de su cuarto, los chicos apenas tenían oportunidades de verlo, así que aprovecharon la ocasión. Su aspecto adorable e inocente unido al cariño con el que le acababan de ver tratar a la mortífaga daba una imagen totalmente inofensiva. Y a Ron lo convenció. Por mucho que sus amigos le advirtieron que era una idea nefasta, él aseguró que había pasado veranos en el Santuario con Charlie con dragones diez veces más peligrosos. Después de que tras el primer intento de caricia Ron tuviese a un bebé dragón enganchado al hombro por los colmillos, cambió de opinión. Cuando logró liberarse la herida sangraba profusamente. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y le pasó el tercer tarro de ungüento contra heridas de dragones que estaban gastando.

En cuanto dieron las doce del medio día la criatura despertó del letargo y empezó a agitar la cola y a batir las alas como pidiendo algo. Hermione supuso que sería su rana de chocolate. Fue a buscarla y la abrió cerca del sillón donde estaba Saiph. El escurridizo alimentó salió del envoltorio y el drangocito le permitió tres saltos de ventaja. Al cuarto se lanzó sobre ella y al quinto la atrapó con sus garras. Antes de empezar a comérsela, miró a los tres chicos que le observaban extasiados. Como su gesto parecía nervioso, Hermione intuyó que quería algo. Inmediatamente lo felicitó por lo bien que la había atrapado. Sus dos amigos -incluso Ron que temió otro ataque de él o de su madre- la imitaron y alabaron su velocidad y su técnica. El cachorro pareció satisfecho y la devoró enseguida. Los gryffindors se miraron entre sí, al parecer Bellatrix mantenía bien alto el ánimo de su hijo. Cuando terminó, volvió a dormir.

El trío estaba demasiado angustiado pensando en que los Black se retrasaban y no lograban centrarse en su investigación. Cuando llegó la hora de comer y Bellatrix aún no había vuelto para cumplir su promesa de comer juntos, Saiph volvió a ponerse nervioso. Hermione siguió entonces el consejo de su dueña. El encantamiento _avis_ era un hechizo de transformación avanzada que conjuraba una bandada de pájaros dorados. La chica lo ejecutó sin problema y los tres amigos observaron con curiosidad las reacciones del animal. Durante unos pocos segundos miró a los pájaros embelesado. Seguidamente, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, cogió impulso en el sillón y agitó las alas para volar y lanzarse sobre las criaturas. Utilizando sus garras y volando con rapidez, en menos de un minuto había asesinado a los diez pájaros que cayeron al suelo hasta evaporarse. La chica lo miró con horror, sin duda era familia de Bellatrix. El gesto que les dirigió él fue victorioso y al momento Harry entendió que su gesta merecía otra ronda de felicitaciones que el animal recibió encantado. Pareció calmarse de nuevo.

La tercera vez que Saiph se puso alerta, supieron que algo pasaba. Levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y saltó del sillón. Como volaba más nervioso de lo habitual, Hermione entendió que era algo importante.

-Creo que viene alguien.

En cuanto oyeron la puerta, corrieron hacia el recibidor donde ya esperaba el dragón. Bellatrix entró como una exhalación, con el rostro demacrado, el maquillaje corrido y la cólera evidente en cada gesto. A pesar de ello, recibió a su hijo con cariño y lo cogió entre sus brazos. Sirius apareció poco después, ya con su aspecto habitual, mirando al suelo con una inusual mezcla de lo que parecía temor y vergüenza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Harry.

-¿Ha ido bien? -inquirió Hermione de forma casi simultánea.

-¡Jodidamente bien! -maldijo la duelista con rabia.

Sacó algo del bolsillo, lo arrojó a los pies de Harry sin ni siquiera mirarlos y desapareció escaleras arriba con Saiph en sus brazos. El chico tragó saliva mientras recogía aquel objeto que le siseaba cosas y confirmó que realmente era un horrocrux. Lo dejó en una mesita próxima para evitar tocarlo más de lo necesario antes de ocultarlo en la caja fuerte junto al guardapelo. Procedieron a interrogar a Sirius para que les contara qué había pasado. Habían tenido éxito pero era evidente en los gestos de ambos que algo había ocurrido. Él insistió en que todo había ido bien, no les habían descubierto y no había habido bajas ni heridos. El hombre parecía esquivo y confuso y sus respuestas no satisfacían a sus inquisidores. Le exigieron que les contara la verdad o tendrían que preguntar a su prima. El hombre suspiró y se rindió. Pero suplicó que por lo menos se sentaran en el salón con un té y un whisky. Era una petición justa, así que aceptaron. Pasaron a la sala y Kreacher apareció con las bebidas. Ya acomodados, Sirius decidió que cuanto antes se lo quitara de encima, mejor.

-Llegamos a Gringotts y todo fue bien. Bellatrix entró delante, los duendes la temen más que al Señor Oscuro, Él por lo menos no puede acudir al banco... Comprobaron por su varita que era realmente ella (a mí me ignoraron) y gracias a eso no se activó la _Perdición del ladrón_y se mantuvieron los efectos de la poción multijugos. Con el duende sorteamos al dragón que protege la cámara de los Lestrange y llegamos a la puerta.

Los chicos asintieron, hasta ahí todo normal.

-El problema fue que el duende tenía orden de acompañarnos hasta dentro y hacer un inventario de lo que nos lleváramos. Quien-vosotros-sabéis no se fía de los Lestrange como antaño y al guardar ahí un horrocrux, cualquier cambio debe serle notificado. Tiene comprados a los duendes. Pensamos en coger la copa sin más y rezar para que tardaran en comunicárselo lo máximo posible. Pero ambos tuvimos el miedo de que igual que la orden de vigilarnos, hubiera otra para impedirnos extraer de la cámara ese objeto concreto.

-Es muy probable que sea así -comentó Hermione.

-Eso creímos. Le dijimos que no íbamos a llevarnos nada, solo necesitábamos comprobar una cosa, pero aún así insistió en entrar. Bellatrix empezaba a perder la paciencia. Pensé en usar la maldición _Imperius, _pero desde que comenzó la guerra los duendes están más alerta, los han entrenado para resistir ese conjuro y matan a quien intente controlarlos así. No me atreví a correr el riesgo. Vi con horror que mi prima sacaba la varita. Su proceso de pensamiento fue similar al mío, solo que ella sabía que el duende no iba a poder combatir la maldición _cruciatus. _Me asusté. Seguro que en cuanto empezara a torturarlo, él haría saltar alguna alarma y la cosa empeoraría.

-Sí, Bellatrix tiene el don de empeorar las cosas -comentó Harry- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Pues... Estaba nervioso, ¿vale? En cuanto Bellatrix se pone a lanzar maldiciones se vuelve loca y ya no hay forma de detenerla. Le repetí al duende que no queríamos coger nada, que eran asuntos conyugales y como seguía sin ceder... -cogió aire antes de soltarlo- le di un beso.

Soltó la última parte entre dientes, de forma casi inaudible, pero a sus oyentes -que prácticamente habían dejado de respirar- no se les escapó. Abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada y gritaron a la vez:

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡La besaste!? ¿¡A Bellatrix!?

-No, al duende... ¡Claro que a Bellatrix, se supone que era mi mujer!

Los chicos siguieron mirándole incapaces de cerrar la boca, ni de borrar la expresión de horror y asco, ni de añadir nada coherente. No pidieron más datos del beso. Era evidente que para convencer al duende de que eran un matrimonio apasionado no hubiera bastado con uno casto y rápido, tenía que haber habido lengua y manos. Y Bellatrix se tuvo que ver obligada a consentir y colaborar para mantener la coartada. Tampoco era una locura tan grande: en familia Black era raro el que no se casaba con su primo o cualquier otro pariente... Curiosamente, Hermione parecía incluso más afectada que Harry. Así que fue él el primero que habló:

-¿Al menos funcionó?

-Ya lo creo que sí. El duende salió de la cámara de inmediato, justo a tiempo para ahorrarse la escena de Bellatrix vomitando. No sé si le molestó más besar a su primo o a su marido.

-Supongo que la combinación de ambos fue lo peor -comentó Hermione con sequedad.

El hombre asintió.

-El caso es que intenté sujetarle el pelo o hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero me apartó de un empujón y tropecé con algún objeto, estaban por todas partes. No había tenido el detalle de avisarme de que todo estaba bajo un encantamiento duplicador y en cuanto lo rocé, empezó a multiplicarse. Cuanto más intentábamos evitarlo, más veces se duplicaban los objetos que nos rodeaban y lo inundaban todo con rapidez. Por suerte, Bella pudo detener el encantamiento y todo volvió a quedarse quieto.

-Pero los duendes lo oirían, ¿no? ¿No entraron? -preguntó la castaña preocupada.

Sirius soltó una carcajada caústica.

-Al revés. Ayudó a fortalecer nuestra coartada. Nadie quiso comprobar qué era lo que madame y monsieur Lestrange estaban haciendo en la intimidad de su cámara.

Los chicos sacudieron la cabeza intentando borrar aquella imagen. El hombre decidió terminar la anécdota ahora que había soltado la parte más bochornosa.

-A partir de ahí no hubo más problemas. Bellatrix cogió la copa, la metió en uno de los bolsillos encantados de su falda y salimos. El duende nos miró con suspicacia. Ella parecía agotada, tenía el pintalabios corrido y los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo (pasó un buen rato vomitando) y a mí se me veía completamente sudado con la ropa arrugada (por el bochorno y la lucha contra los objetos multiplicados). Os aseguro que la desconfianza le duró unos dos segundos, parecía más que evidente lo que habíamos hecho y pudimos salir sin problemas. Creo que han sido los minutos de silencio más tensos de mi vida. No me ha dejado ni tocarla para aparecernos, lo hemos hecho por separado.

-¿Y crees que se lo contarán a Él? -preguntó Hermione.

-Lo dudo mucho. Primero porque han incumplido el acuerdo al dejarnos solos en la cámara. Y segundo porque no me imagino la cara con la que el duende le explicaría a el Señor Tenebroso que los Lestrange han ido a su cámara para echar un polvo salvaje...

Tragaron saliva y asintieron. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero no por eso dejaba de resultar altamente inquietante.

-Sucedió otra cosa curiosa... -murmuró el hombre- Al parecer, Snape guardó por orden de su Señor la espada de Gryffindor en la cámara de Bellatrix. Ella en aquel momento no lo pensó mucho, según me ha contado. Pero cuando lo meditó meses después, recordó que esos objetos se aparecen solo ante un miembro de la casa adecuada y no es posible sustraerlos ni nada similar. Ya que estábamos, lo comprobó, habría sido lo más sencillo para destruir los horrocruxes. Con un encantamiento que destruye los objetos falsos, corroboramos que se trataba de una copia. Así que la lealtad de Snape cada vez está menos clara...

-Bueno... -murmuró Harry- Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más adelante. Lo importante es que no ha habido daños y tenemos el horrocrux.

-Sí. Quitando el hecho de que no voy a poder mirar a mi prima a la cara nunca más, no ha habido daños.

"Pues a otra parte no la mires..." pensó Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

El día siguiente empezó con otra situación surrealista protagonizada por la habitual reina del caos. Lupin había acudido a primera hora para solucionar un encargo de la Orden -sospechaban que simplemente quería asegurarse de que seguían vivos a pesar de su inquilina- y aprovechó para desayunar junto a Sirius y los chicos. Cuando terminaban, la bruja oscura apareció enfurecida con su compañero en el hombro:

-¿Dónde está Fafnir? -bramó.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Harry extrañado.

-El dragón que jugaba al quidditch, ¡dónde está! -exclamó de nuevo.

-Nada, la hemos perdido del todo -suspiró Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto dramático- Llamad a San Mungo para que vengan a buscarla.

Tras dirigir una mirada cargada de odio a su primo y obviando las expresiones obtusas del resto de comensales, la morena sacó una carpeta que había bajado de su habitación. Hermione la reconoció al instante y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La bruja desplegó sus dibujos infantiles por la mesa y explicó sin tranquilizarse:

-Se los estaba enseñando a Saiph y falta uno, falta Fafnir. Era verde, de slytherin, iba a ser jugador de quidditch profesional en la Universidad de Dragones.

-Bellatrix, ¿te estás escuchando? -preguntó Lupin con tranquilidad.

-Claro que sí, me escucho siempre, es uno de mis mayores placeres. ¡Y os digo que falta uno!

-Estás loca, prima -suspiró Sirius.

-¡No estoy loca! ¡No estoy loca! -chilló ella en un tono que se desautorizaba a sí misma.

El hombre-lobo intentó tranquilizarla y le sugirió que igual lo había perdido o no se acordaba bien. Ella aseguró que no, que faltaba uno, todos sus dibujos formaban parte de una narrativa que solo tenía sentido en su cabeza y se rompía sin Fafnir. Hermione maldijo la memoria eidética de la mortífaga y observó con curiosidad que el pequeño Saiph parecía igual de enfadado que ella. La chica le dedicó a Sirius una mirada suplicante de auxilio y al instante el animago recordó que lo habían sustraído ellos el primer día. Intentó escurrir el bulto.

-Lo perderías en algún momento, Bellatrix. No es por nada, querida, pero nunca has sido muy buena con la organización...

La bruja le miró a los ojos y se calmó. Los más inocentes creyeron que había colado.

-Tienes razón, soy un desastre organizándome... -concedió ella- Sin embargo, siempre he sido muy buena con la _legilimancia_. ¡Vamos a ver qué tal se os da a vosotros la _oclumancia_! -exclamó divertida.

Incluso los que no habían tomado parte en el robo, sintieron un ligero temor. El propio Voldemort había entrenado a Bellatrix en las artes de la lectura y el bloqueo de la mente y con Dumbledore muerto, probablemente era la segunda persona más capacitada. La duelista sabía perfectamente cuándo le mentía su primo y no se le habían escapado los gestos nerviosos de Hermione. Así que decidió torturarlos lo máximo posible. Centró su mirada en Lupin. A lo que él se dio cuenta, ya había quedado descartado. De inmediato, la morena pasó a Harry que empezó a agobiarse intentando recordar lo poco que había aprendido con Snape. Hermione no pudo aguantar más y exclamó:

-¡Para, para! ¡Fui yo!

Harry frunció el ceño y le susurró entre dientes: "Hermione, no alimentes sus paranoias, no la ayudas". Por mucho que lo hubiese dicho en voz baja, la duelista lo captó de inmediato y al segundo siguiente su varita curva estaba apuntado al chico. Y acto seguido las de Lupin y Sirius la apuntaban a ella, que parecía totalmente indiferente a la amenaza mientras Saiph calculaba los metros que le separaban del cuello de los merodeadores. Hermione se horrorizó por completo.

-¡Bajad las varitas todos, por favor! -suplicó la chica.

Lupin obedeció. Los dos Black siguieron apuntándose un rato y mirándose desafiantes pero finalmente las bajaron con reticencia. La sabelotodo comenzó a justificar su hurto:

-El primer día que subimos a verte cogí el dibujo de tu cuarto, creí que como tenías muchos...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la duelista mirándola a los ojos.

No podía decirle que para tenerle menos miedo, eso aún la haría crecerse más. Así que optó por adornar un poco la verdad.

-Me... me gustó mucho... Creo que dibujas muy bien...

-¿Te gustó tanto un dibujo que hice con cinco que años que te arriesgarte a robármelo? -preguntó con incredulidad- ¿A una mortífaga? ¿Se os está pegando la estupidez de este o qué?

Sirius soltó un bufido. La chica asintió avergonzada mientras el resto la miraban sin saber cómo reaccionar. Cada día con Bellatrix era una nueva aventura de final incierto. Murmuró que lo tenía en su cuarto, que ahora mismo subía a buscarlo. La slytherin la frenó. "Te lo puedes quedar hasta que decida publicar mi obra" informó con gesto altivo y desapareció con su hijo. La castaña suspiró aliviada, había temido un desenlace mucho más trágico. Nadie se atrevió a bromear sobre la publicación de la obra artística de Bellatrix Lestrange. En cuanto calculó que la afectada estaría ya en su planta, la gryffindor recuperó la conversación:

-¿De verdad se ha metido en vuestra mente? -les preguntó a Lupin y Harry.

-No -contestó Lupin-, lo ha fingido para poneros nerviosos. Es muy buena _legimente_ pero también una gran manipuladora, signo de identidad de los Black, supongo.

Sirius resopló de nuevo, pero no pudo rebatirlo. Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos mientras terminaban el desayuno. Fue Harry el que al rato resumió el dilema general:

-No sé si es un genio o está completamente chalada.

-En ella pueden darse las dos cualidades a la vez perfectamente -murmuró su padrino echando un chorro de whisky en el café.

El día transcurrió sin más sobresaltos. Lupin se marchó y por la tarde Harry y Hermione decidieron subir al cuarto de entrenamiento para practicar con Sirius. Les enseñaba hechizos defensivos pero también ofensivos, hacían circuitos para mejorar su velocidad y procuraban ayudarse entre ellos. Ese día se centraron en el duelo. Evidentemente Sirius, por su experiencia y edad era raramente derrotado. Sin embargo, Harry era el mejor de la clase en "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" y su estilo de vida le procuraba ocasiones de probarlo. Combatir no era el fuerte de Hermione: ella prefería la teoría y los métodos más pacíficos, era la única materia en la que no era la más aventajada. A pesar de ello se esforzaba mucho y los duelos resultaban intensos y emocionantes.

Durante esa jornada, los dos jóvenes se enfrentaron primero el uno contra el otro. Tras un prolongado y reñido combate, ganó el chico y le tocó enfrentarse a su padrino. A pesar de que la veteranía de Sirius era un punto a favor, ambos estaban familiarizados con el estilo del otro y por tanto cada sesión al animago le costaba más derrotar a su ahijado. El combate se hallaba en su punto álgido cuando Harry desestabilizó a Sirius con una _bombarda _y casi logró derrotarlo.

-Eres casi tan lento como idiota y no controlas bien las distancias. Te va a ganar un crío.

Nadie supo cuánto rato llevaba Bellatrix apoyada en el marco de la puerta, pero todos dieron un respingo al percatarse de su presencia. Sirius se recuperó el primero y respondió con altanería:

-Me sentiré orgulloso si gana él, eso quiere decir que le he enseñado bien.

-Primero, dudo que tú hayas enseñado nunca nada bueno a nadie. Y segundo, ¿quién te enseñó a ti? -preguntó la bruja con tono burlón.

-¡Perseguir a alguien por el Bosque Prohibido lanzándole _crucios_ no es enseñar! -bramó el animago.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza: "Eras muy lento en todos los aspectos, tuve que tomar medidas desesperadas". Los chicos no sabían cuándo había empezado aquel duelo dialéctico pero miraban de uno a otro sin saber a qué atenerse. Sirius pareció tener una idea. Dio por terminado su práctica con Harry y miró a su prima. Le preguntó si aceptaba un duelo con él para demostrarles a los chicos cómo se hacía o si le daba demasiado miedo. Con una carcajada cruel, la bruja aceptó. Ella nunca rechazaba un combate. Sirius se colocó en posición de inmediato, sin embargo, su contrincante se lo tomó con más calma. Se quitó la capa y se acercó a un banco lateral bastante alejado. Colocó la prenda formando una especie de nido y metió la mano en su escote. Saiph salió y se acomodó en el sitio. La bruja lo protegió con un potente escudo por si acaso.

-Ahora vas a ver a mamá darle una paliza a tu tito idiota -murmuró con cariño acariciándole la cabecita.

El dragón emitió un ronroneo de satisfacción. Harry que se había apartado junto a Hermione le preguntó si, técnicamente, Sirius no sería el primo segundo del dragón. La chica se encogió de hombros y replicó:

-Puede ser su tío perfectamente, no descarto que por algún lío de los Black estos dos sean hermanos.

-¡Eh! -protestó Harry- Sirius es más... No ha matad... Nunca ha... ¡No ha torturado a nadie! -exclamó feliz de encontrar un argumento válido.

La bruja oscura chasqueó la lengua y comentó desde lejos:

-En lo único en lo que me ha ganado este traidor es en la competición que teníamos por ver quién torturaba más a Snape.

Harry se calló de inmediato y Hermione disimuló el gesto de suficiencia que se le había formado con ese nuevo dato que apoyaba su teoría. Sirius le dirigió una mirada asesina a su prima por desacreditarlo ante su ahijado. La bruja estaba ocupada recolocándose el escote del vestido tras sacar al dragón y él decidió que era un motivo tan bueno como cualquier otro para burlarse de ella:

-Un sitio muy normal para guardar las cosas -comentó con ironía.

-Así es -asintió la mujer-. Antes guardaba aquí mi daga y me la he tenido que quitar por él, si eso no es amor... Lo que me recuerda, por cierto, que aún la tienes tú. Cuando te gane, me devuelves mis armas.

-Si me ganas -corrigió Sirius-, te las devuelvo. Si gano yo... me readmites en el tapiz de los Black.

La bruja le miró extrañada y frunció el ceño. Su primo siempre había considerado a su familia un atajo de bobos obsesionados con la sangre pura y se enorgullecía de haber huido de ahí. No tenía sentido que quisiera recuperar su puesto. El hombre se apresuró a explicárselo:

-No es que quiera reclamar nada, es solo para fastidiarte, querida, para que tengas que incluir a un traidor de sangre en tu noble linaje.

Eso tenía más sentido. La bruja aceptó, pocas dudas tenía de ganar. Aún así, el hombre no parecía confiar en su palabra...

-No me fio de ti, mortífaga. Deberíamos jurarlo.

-¡Por Morgana, tienes razón! -exclamó ella de inmediato- Granger, saca tu varita.

Tanto Harry como Hermione empalidecieron. ¿En serio iban a hacer otro juramento inquebrantable por semejante tontería? ¿Era acaso posible realizar uno cada pocos meses como parecían hacer ellos? El primero ya les había causado suficientes problemas y quebraderos de cabeza, ninguno de los dos quería repetirlo. Pero recriminárselo a los afectados -incluso a Sirius- les daba bastante miedo. Ambos empezaron a balbucear y a buscar una forma suave de hacerlos cambiar de idea. Los dos adultos aguardaban con una mezcla de seriedad e impaciencia. El chico miraba a la sabelotodo sin saber qué hacer y el gesto de ella tampoco resultaba más tranquilizador.

Fue Sirius el primero que se echó a reír. Bellatrix aguantó un par de segundos más pero enseguida igualó el regocijo y la profundidad con la que su primo se carcajeaba de los aturdidos muchachos. Entendieron que les habían tomado el pelo, también ellos habían tenido de sobra con un juramento. Intentaron afearles la conducta pero el animago prácticamente se estaba retorciendo en el suelo al recordar sus caras y Bellatrix lloraba tanto que tuvo que usar un hechizo para arreglarse el maquillaje. Harry tuvo que reconocer que cada vez cobraba más fuerza la teoría de que podrían ser hermanos en lugar de primos. Si no fuera por lo emocionante que se presentaba el duelo, los estudiantes se hubiesen retirado ofendidos. Pero aguantaron. Y cuando quince minutos después cesaron las carcajadas, comenzó el combate. En el último segundo, Harry los detuvo:

-¡Un momento! Si os hacéis daño ¿no incumpliréis el juramento?

La sabelotodo no pudo resistirse y se adelantó a recitar lo que había leído:

-No. El juramento reconoce la intención. Ellos no pretenden herirse sino practicar o enseñarnos, así que no hay ningún riesgo.

Los dos adultos asintieron con tranquilidad como si ya contasen con esa información y convencieron a los chicos de que así era, pero los dos vieron en los ojos del otro que habían estado apunto de jugarse la vida tan tranquilos y sin pensarlo. Rechazaron ese pensamiento y comenzó el juego.

Efectuaron la reverencia inicial con una elegancia que ni el propio Dumbledore mostró en sus días. Fue Bellatrix la que ejecutó el primer ataque que Sirius rechazó de inmediato. Ambos calibraron el terreno sin lanzar grandes ofensivas. La expresión el hombre era de concentración absoluta pero también de diversión; mientras que la de ella mostraba placer, el duelo era el terreno donde mejor se movía. Era evidente que ambos disfrutaban profundamente de aquello. Hubo ataques y contraataques y algunos hechizos que los chicos jamás habían presenciado. Apenas pronunciaban ninguno, ambos eran duchos en magia no verbal. Parecían estar simplemente tanteando el terreno. Los jóvenes los contemplaban maravillados y en su fuero interno cada uno apoyaba a uno. A Hermione le extrañó que siendo ese el campo en el que Bellatrix era experta, estuviesen tan igualados. Estaba segura de que si fuese una competición para ejecutar un _patronus_ o algo menos oscuro el animago vencería en pocos segundos. Mientras veía a la slytherin esquivar un _confringo _en el último segundo, desarrolló dos hipótesis: o su fama era inmerecida o realmente le gustaba jugar con su comida antes de devorarla.

Quince minutos después se resolvió su incógnita. No estaba segura de que si Bellatrix no era tan hábil o es Sirius era más sobresaliente de lo que creían, pero tras lanzar varias ráfagas de ataques seguidos y defenderse de otras tantas, el animago logró inmovilizar a Bellatrix con un _incarcerous. _Al instante, invocó la varita de la mortífaga que voló hacía él. Antes de dar el duelo por terminado no pudo evitar burlarse:

-Vaya... Mi loca favorita ha perdido facultades... El duelo ya no es lo tuyo, Bella, quizá puedas dedicarte a la botánica o a la astrología...

La bruja murmuró algo ininteligible como respuesta. Harry estaba exultante y no cabía en sí de orgullo por su padrino. A la chica le sorprendió que realmente la bruja no pudiera moverse. Cierto que se trataba de un hechizo muy avanzado y casi nadie podía soltarse sin ayuda... Pero ella les había contado que Rodolphus usó ese mismo conjuro en ella varias veces y siempre se liberó.

Entonces comprendió que lo que la duelista había murmurado no había sido una respuesta a la burla. Vio con sorpresa que la varita curva de la bruja resbalaba de la mano de Sirius, pero en lugar de volver a su dueña, apuntó al animago y sin ninguna mano que la sujetara un torrente de agua cayó sobre él. Antes de que pudiera liberarse, un viento huracanado se apoderó de la sala. Sirius actuó rápido y lo dispersó con su varita. Pero entonces la tierra tembló bajo sus pies. Miró al suelo y cuando levantó la vista unas llamas de fuego de varios metros de alto lo rodeaban. Mientras sudaba intentando sofocar el fuego, sintió como el propio suelo arrastraba su cuerpo. Las llamas se apagaron de inmediato y dejó de sentir sus extremidades.

Ese final ya tenía más sentido para Hermione. La bruja oscura estaba sentada sobre Sirius inmovilizándolo, con su varita en una mano y la del animago en el escote donde le gustaba guardar cosas. Cuando consiguió sacudirse el mareo y volver a centrarse en la realidad, lo único que vio el dueño de la casa fue la sonrisa burlona de su prima sentada sobre él. Intentó quitársela de encima, pero tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban inmovilizados. El hombre gruñó enfadado. La bruja soltó una carcajada.

-Dilo -exigió ella.

Ya habían pasado por aquello. El animago sabía que era la única opción de recuperar su libertad, pero le molestaba tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras delante de su ahijado. Mirando hacia otro lado y en voz lo más baja posible, murmuró:

-Bellatrix Black es la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico, la mejor duelista y la más guapa. Tengo suerte de tener una prima tan maravillosa a pesar de ser un idiota traidor de sangre.

La bruja rió satisfecha. Llevaban con ese ritual desde los trece años y pocas veces había sucedido al revés. Se levantó de un saltó, retiró los hechizos y le tendió la mano a su primo. Él la aceptó y se levantó. "Le diré a Kreacher que te suba tus dagas" añadió él y Bellatrix le devolvió la varita. Los chicos los miraban sin entender bien lo que había pasado. Harry no comprendía cuándo habían cambiado las tornas y Hermione estaba incluso asustada ante semejante despliegue de magia oscura. Solo uno de los espectadores parecía profundamente encantado con el resultado. Saltó de su sitio y voló torpemente hacia su mamá para felicitarla. Bellatrix lo cogió en brazos y frotó su nariz contra el morro de Saiph. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla. Sirius se acercó a sus discípulos y Hermione comenzó a preguntarle casi sin respirar:

-¿Qué ha pasado, cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo ha usado su varita sin sujetarla? ¿Cómo se ha liberado? ¿Qué hechizo ha usado para atacar con los cuatro elementos?

"Parecía que ya la tenías" fue lo único que murmuró Harry.

-Es lo malo de Bellatrix, juega contigo. Desde el principio sospechas que no vas a ganar, pero intenta hacerte creer que sí para manipular tu moral y tu energía. Es capaz de anticiparse a cualquier movimiento, por eso es la mejor duelista. Y los hechizos... tendrás que preguntárselo a ella, nunca los había empleado conmigo.

A Sirius le costó bastante confesar aquello, pero era un gryffindor y no iba a ser injusto. Además, por mucho que jamás lo reconociera, una parte de él se enorgullecía de que alguien tan capaz fuese familia suya. Y en tercer lugar, tenía la esperanza de que la aludida se quedara un rato más para ayudarle con el entrenamiento de los chicos. A Hermione le daba miedo preguntarle directamente a la mortífaga, sobre todo tras el conflicto que habían sufrido con el dibujo. Pero reunió valor y con más calma y orden que a Sirius le repitió las preguntas.

-Al igual que puedes resistirte a la maldición _Imperius_, puedes liberarte de un _incarcerous_, pero se necesita un control de tu magia muy fuerte y mucha experiencia. Las cincuenta primeras veces que no consigues liberarte son bastante... desagradables.

-Haber estado años inmovilizado en Azkaban ayuda mucho a esa práctica -comentó Sirius.

La bruja asintió, los estudiantes se estremecieron.

-No he lanzado el hechizo sin sujetar la varita, lo he ejecutado cuando aún la tenía pero con la intención de que surtiera efecto unos segundos después. Es uno de los conjuros más complejos que he inventado, trata de ralentizar al máximo el momento en que se produce la magia para que ataque a quien te desarme y le pille desprevenido. Está basado en _aresto momentum_, que minimiza el movimiento de un objeto pero aplicado al propio encantamiento. Es muy arriesgado porque tienes que dejar que te desarmen sin la garantía de que vaya a funcionar. Sinceramente, nunca me había salido tan bien, es evidente que ahora tengo ayuda.

El dragoncito rugió orgulloso sobre su hombro.

-¿En serio has notado su energía? -preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Por supuesto que sí. Igual que él aprende mucho más rápido que cualquiera de su especie, yo siento que mis habilidades mágicas son mucho más fuertes y precisas. Si no estuviera él, no me habría arriesgado a usar ese hechizo porque de haber fallado, el idiota me habría ganado. Estoy segura de que junto a Saiph podría volver loco a alguien de un solo _crucio_.

Todos tragaron saliva. Esa información no ayudaba precisamente a disminuir la inquietud que la inestable bruja les provocaba. Los dos hombres le dirigieron a Hermione un gesto de: "¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?". Ella respondió con una mirada de disculpa e intentó cambiar de tema preguntándole por el último hechizo.

-Es una combinación de varios:_ incedio_, _aqua eructo_, _alarte ascendare_ y _terra locomotor. _Conseguí unirlos todos en uno para que los propios elementos ataquen a tu oponente. Depende de donde estés, si hay cerca fuego, agua, aire o tierra, una parte es más poderosa que otra. En esta habitación predomina la tierra, por eso este se ha desmayado y ha quedado atrapado en ella sin necesidad de un _incarcerous_.

Los tres la escuchaban con fascinación. Hermione se dio cuenta de que les daba las claves de sus hechizos pero no les explicaba la palabra ni la acción exacta para proteger sus secretos. Se sentía profundamente admirada de que alguien pudiera haber creado conjuros tan poderosos. Snape había inventado varios hechizos mortíferos a los dieciséis; era evidente que la bruja oscura tampoco había perdido el tiempo. Después de que ella se lo pidiera para ahorrarle otra humillación a Sirius, Bellatrix aceptó quedarse a presenciar su entrenamiento.

Los dos Black se retiraron a un lado y dejaron que los chicos volvieran a batirse en duelo para que la mortífaga pudiera verlos. Con menos tacto que su primo pero con más precisión (a ella no le importaba en absoluto herir sus sentimientos) la bruja oscura les fue haciendo correcciones. Si bien los estudiantes estaban notablemente nerviosos, Hermione sentía una necesidad imperiosa de impresionar a su visitante. Se esforzó mucho más que en cualquier otro entrenamiento y, finalmente, logró derrotar a Harry. No esperaba una felicitación muy efusiva por parte de la slytherin, pero tampoco la pregunta que le lanzó mirándola extrañada:

-¿Qué pasa contigo, qué problema tienes?

-¿Có... cómo? -preguntó Hermione confundida- Le he ganado...

La bruja hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia a ese detalle. Se separó de la pared y se acercó a ella.

-El resultado es indiferente, ¿por qué no disfrutas? Este idiota os está entrenando mal, no estáis a lo que estáis.

La chica la miró aún más nerviosa por la proximidad sin tener claro qué responder a aquello. ¡Claro que no disfrutaba de las peleas! Era algo totalmente contrario a su carácter, de ser por ella batirse en duelo estaría prohibido. Solo practicaba para estar preparada para la guerra. La morena no esperó su respuesta y prosiguió la explicación:

-Si no disfrutas con lo que haces, nunca llegarás a dar lo mejor de ti. Si eres la más brillante de tu generación en todo lo demás, no es solo porque conoces la teoría sino porque disfrutas con ello. Pero esto te pone nerviosa e incómoda, impides que la energía de los hechizos fluya a través de ti. Así nunca serás tan buena como Potter, en él es innato a pesar de que no domine la parte técnica tan bien como tú.

Sirius percibía que Hermione temblaba más que el sauce boxeador, pero por otro lado, nunca había visto a la duelista esforzarse por enseñar a alguien que no fuese ella misma, así que no intervino y las dejó seguir. Harry también lo notaba, pero había decidido tomarse la última frase de la duelista como un cumplido y estaba disfrutando del momento. La chica tuvo que reconocer con voz temblorosa que no llegaba a entender lo de la energía, la fluidez y todo eso. La slytherin se colocó a su espalda, peligrosamente cerca de ella y le exigió que le lanzara un hechizo a su oponente:

-¿Cu... cuál? -preguntó la castaña intentando serenarse.

-¡A mí que me importa! -exclamó la duelista perdiendo la paciencia- _Desmaius, expelliarmus, avada kedavra_... ¡El que quieras pero antes de que Sirius parezca aún más viejo de lo que ya es!

Su primo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio que ella ignoró. Hermione hizo lo que la bruja le había pedido. Alternó entre las dos primeras opciones pero Harry los bloqueó uno tras otro. Obviamente, la morena no quedó satisfecha. Con una mezcla de terror y placer, la sabelotodo sintió que Bellatrix pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Le explicó algo muy cerca de su oído, pero no fue capaz de escucharla. Sus cinco sentidos estaban sobrecargados: tenía la boca seca y no lograba pronunciar palabra; veía la mirada sorprendida de los dos hombres; notaba la suavidad del pecho de la bruja contra su espalda y su cadera contra la suya; la envolvía un olor mezcla de ámbar y jazmín, algo oscuro y misterioso que solo podía ser el perfume de la mortífaga; y en sus oídos oía un zumbido que nublaba todo lo demás. Sintió que la obligaba a levantar el brazo de la varita con su propio brazo y apuntaba a Harry. El chico, en previsión del ataque, creó de inmediato un sólido escudo. La bruja murmuró "_Desmaius_" y atravesó sin esfuerzo alguno la defensa del moreno, que salió disparado contra la pared.

-¡Harry! -gritó la chica asustada- ¿¡Estás bien!?

Intentó correr hacia él pero la morena la sujeto por la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Se tranquilizó (mínimamente) cuando vio que los hechizos que protegían la sala de entrenamiento habían suavizado el golpe y Harry se levantaba solo con un ligero aturdimiento. Bellatrix la obligó a volver a centrarse en ella:

-¿Sientes eso? ¿Sientes la energía en mi cuerpo?

La castaña sentía muchísimas cosas, la mayoría en su cuerpo y no precisamente en el cerebro... Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se centró de forma consciente en la figura que la sujetaba. De inmediato entendió a qué se refería. Una especie de electricidad recorría el cuerpo de la duelista, una energía oscura y adictiva que la estudiante no había experimentado jamás. Imaginó que sentirla dentro de ella aún sería más intenso. Era como si la propia magia circulara en libertad por su interior.

-Nunca he leído sobre nada así -murmuró Hermione epatada-, en Hogwarts no nos lo han enseñado... Tiene que ser magia negra... ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Los estándares de calidad en ese colegio han bajado bastante desde mi época -comentó la mujer- La magia no tiene colores, solo trata de poder y de energía. Eso es lo que sientes cuando lo haces bien, cuando eres una con tu magia y disfrutas siendo consciente de ello.

Se separó un poco de ella y le indicó que volviera a atacar a Harry que había recuperado su posición. Ahora sí que la castaña sentía que era imposible. A pesar de que se había alejado, el olor y la sensación de Bellatrix permanecían en su ropa y en su cuerpo, los restos de su magia chispeaban dentro de ella y no era capaz de controlarlo. Se sentía nerviosa, casi mareada. Le temblaban hasta las manos. Y su principal preocupación en ese momento no era tanto derrotar a Harry como confirmar que le atraían las mujeres. Así que intentó el hechizo tres veces sin grandes resultados. Bellatrix exclamó exasperada:

-¡Nada, no hay manera, me rindo!

Intentado echarle un cable a la chica y para evitar que su prima se fuese, Sirius intervino por fin:

-Es que Harry es su amigo, Bellatrix. Sé que no estás familiarizada con el concepto, pero cuesta mucho enfrentarse a alguien a quien quieres.

La slytherin que ya estaba cerca de la puerta se giró y mostró una sonrisa cruel. "Potter, aparta de ahí" le espetó al chico. Harry obedeció de inmediato, casi corrió junto a Sirius y compartieron una mirada de inquietud por el bienestar de su amiga. La bruja se colocó frente a la estudiante y desenfundó su varita.

-Atácame -ordenó simplemente.

Huelga decir que los tres gryffindors vieron que eso era aún peor que enfrentarse a Harry. La mortífaga demente Bellatrix Lestrange con la varita alzada no era alguien a quien quisieras tener enfrente. Aún así, la chica lo intentó. La bruja no necesitó ni su arma para desviar los hechizos, le bastó la mano. Decidió que necesitaba un estímulo. Con su voz infantil canturreó:

-¡Vamos, sangre sucia, atácame! He asesinado a cientos como tú y he disfrutado, sois todos igual de débiles...

Pese a que sabía que buscaba provocarla, en ese punto, por fin, el instinto de Hermione venció a su raciocinio. Lanzó un _desmaius_ mucho más fuerte y seguro que todos los anteriores. Lo repitió tres veces con notable éxito. Por supuesto su oponente los desintegró todos, pero parecía mucho más satisfecha:

-¡Vamos progresando! -informó con cierta alegría- A pesar de que no eres una duelista nata, tienes algo bueno: a diferencia de nosotros tres, tú piensas lo que haces, no utilizas solo tu instinto y tu fuerza. Pero lo piensas demasiado. Me habría dado tiempo a matarte unas siete veces. Te repito que si no disfrutas del duelo y dejas que tus sentidos manden sobre tu cerebro, nunca serás realmente buena.

La chica asintió realmente agradecida por los consejos. Era la mejor clase práctica que le habían dado e intentó absorber cada palabra. Tras aquello, Sirius, que se aburría de la inactividad, decidió que él y Harry podían derrotar a Bellatrix y a Hermione. Todos aceptaron el desafío. Incluso la bruja oscura tuvo que reconocer en su fuero interno que hacía muy buen equipo con la sangre sucia. Su estilo agresivo e impulsivo era el contrapunto perfecto para el sistema defensivo y cauto de la chica. A los diez minutos, Harry estaba desarmado y Sirius otra vez en el suelo a los pies de su sonriente prima. El animago, que no parecía rendirse nunca, pidió la revancha. Su ahijado intervino:

-Esto... Sirius, no te lo tomes a mal, pero... esta vez ¿puedo ir yo con ella? -preguntó- Es que me estoy cansando de perder.

Al hombre no le quedó otra que aceptar y cuando la mortífaga cesó de burlarse de él porque hasta su más fiel defensor le abandonaba, empezó el duelo. A pesar de llevar meses entrenando con él, Hermione no se complementaba tan bien con el animago, no era como sentir la energía de la bruja impulsándola y potenciando sus ganas. Así que para alegría de Harry, esa batalla la ganó su equipo. Los chicos se felicitaron mutuamente. Mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, su prima le susurró al oído: "No te preocupes, Siri, aunque yo soy la mejor, sigues siendo un gran duelista, eres un Black al fin y al cabo". El animago sintió un escalofrío al notar su cálido aliento sobre su piel. El cumplido le pilló por sorpresa y no supo qué responder.

Tras la última victoria, la slytherin les informó de que Saiph y ella tenían cosas que hacer, así, sin dar más explicaciones. El dragoncito salió de su nido, agarró la capa con sus garras y se la llevó a su dueña volando con dificultad por el peso añadido.

-¡Oh, por favor, mirad que cosa más mona! -exclamó la mujer cogiendo la capa de inmediato y felicitando a su hijo por la hazaña.

Sirius intentó burlarse de ella pero estaba demasiado cansado y realmente la imagen era adorable, a Bellatrix le brillaban los ojos cuando miraba a su dragón. Así que no se le ocurrió ningún insulto antes de que salieran por la puerta. Los chicos también estaban sentados en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento tras la intensidad de los duelos. Cuando lo consiguió, Hermione le preguntó a Sirius:

-¿Cómo lo hace, cómo tiene tanta energía? ¿Y por qué he podido sentirla? Nunca me había pasado con nadie.

-Cada mago o bruja pelea de una forma -contestó él intentando no jadear por el agotamiento- Bellatrix utiliza la energía, la suya y la de sus oponentes, por eso es tan fuerte. Por supuesto que lo que hace es magia negra. Lo natural es que un mago controle su varita y su magia pero en su caso, deja que la magia tome el control de sus actos. Si yo te diera el abrazo semi-erótico que te ha dado ella, no sentirías nada porque yo controlo mi magia, no permito que fluya libremente.

Ante el último comentario, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El hombre prosiguió la explicación ajeno a las emociones que experimentaba la chica.

-Es muy arriesgado porque puedes volverte loco (no es que ella esté muy bien, es evidente) y hacerte adicto. Hay expertos en San Mungo dedicados únicamente a tratar a los afectados por ese tipo de brujería. Es así como el Señor Tenebroso seduce a sus seguidores, mostrándoles esa sensación tan adictiva, logrando que se sientan plenos con su magia pero sin contarles las consecuencias que eso tiene.

Los chicos asintieron intentando entenderlo.

-Entonces, ¿eso es lo que le pasó a Bellatrix, por eso se unió a Tom? -preguntó Harry.

-No creo que fuera eso... Por supuesto a Bella le atrae mucho esa forma de magia, pero siempre fue consciente de las consecuencias. Ella es de las pocas personas, junto al propio Vol... Señor Oscuro capaz de controlar esa técnica. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones excepcionales, cuando siente mucha ira o desesperación, en las que la magia cruda recorriendo su cuerpo la sobrepasa y no es capaz de parar. Es casi como estar bajo la maldición_ Imperius_, dejas de ser consciente de tus actos. Siempre he creído que eso fue lo que le ocurrió con los Longbottom y lo que a Él le ocurrió contigo, Harry.

Los chicos asintieron y se entristecieron al recordar a Neville. También se sintieron inmensamente culpables por haber disfrutado tanto entrenando con la mujer que le dejó casi huérfano.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quería agradecer vuestros comentarios y seguimientos, me hacéis realmente feliz. C****omo han comentado algunos geniales seguidores, aunque mi idea fue escribir otro Bellamione, no salió así: ****el romance será entre Bella y Sirius, la relación con Hermione es intensa pero breve. Lo indiqué principalmente porque mucha gente aborrece los Bellamiones y no quería que si les interesaba Sirius se llevaran la sorpresa. Hermione terminará con Pansy (pero tanto eso como lo de Sirius y Bella es slow burn). Espero que os guste y mil gracias de nuevo.**

* * *

Aquella mañana, los chicos hicieron balance: habían destruido dos horrocruxes, tenían otros dos en la caja fuerte de Grimmauld Place y les faltaba otro par (e igual un séptimo del que la duelista no había vuelto a hablar). Al igual que Bellatrix, habían deducido que Voldemort habría escondido uno en Hogwarts y como solo quedaban Nagini y la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, tenía que ser esta última. Decidieron centrarse primero en los que ya tenían. A todos les inquietaba y les angustiaba la idea de convivir con un par de esos siniestros objetos, así que invirtieron las dos semanas siguientes en buscar la forma de destruirlos.

Por mucho que lo habían seguido investigando e incluso habían conseguido más libros al respeto, la única idea viable que manejaba Hermione era pedirle a Bellatrix que cumpliera su palabra y los neutralizara con un _fiendfyre_. El mayor inconveniente era la falta de confianza en la bruja oscura. Apenas la veían nunca y si se la cruzaban, solía estar ocupada con Saiph y les exigía que los dejaran en paz. Los chicos temían que la bruja no quisiese destruirlos, que al final no fuera capaz de hacerlo (más por apego a su dueño que por sus capacidades mágicas) o que, de alguna forma, todo fuera una trampa.

El problema se agudizó una noche en que Harry se levantó sonámbulo e intentó abrir la caja fuerte. Por suerte, habían colocado muchos hechizos protectores y pudieron detenerlo a tiempo. Al despertar no recordaba nada, solo que los objetos le habían llamado y necesitaba liberarlos. Tomaron la decisión de correr el riesgo. Tras varios días de trabajo consiguieron adecuar una de las habitaciones en desuso para que pudiera arder sin riesgo de incendiar todo el piso. A pesar del relativo éxito, había ciertas limitaciones: era un cuarto bastante pequeño con lo que las posibilidades de que quien realizara el hechizo ardiera eran importantes y los encantamientos que lo protegían aguantarían un máximo de diez minutos antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Tras descartar varias opciones, Hermione decidió que ya estaba harta:

-Vamos a preguntarle si puede hacerlo o no. Si ve el más mínimo problema o tiene la más mínima duda, lo dejamos, buscamos otra forma. Y si dice que sí... Que lo haga ya. Y dejamos la puerta de casa abierta por si hay que huir de aquí.

Los tres hombres estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del salón para buscar a la mortífaga. La encontraron en su rincón favorito de la biblioteca. Estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa sobre la que estaba Saiph. Permanecían en completo silencio mirándose fijamente. Parecía tan intenso que a los chicos les dio miedo interrumpirlos. Una vez más, fue Sirius el que decidió burlarse:

-¿Intentas hipnotizarlo, Trixie?

La duelista le ignoró durante un par de minutos en que la escena no varió un ápice. Después, con calma, se giró hacia ellos y comentó con tranquilad: "Le estoy enseñando _oclumancia_". A veces Bellatrix soltaba comentarios tan disparatados que ni su primo sabía qué responder. Harry optó por lo evidente:

-Eh... No creo que se le pueda enseñar a un dragón...

-Mira, bebé Potter -comentó ella-, logré enseñarle _oclumancia_ al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Es decir, alguien que lleva los genes de semejante inútil consiguió cerrar su mente al viejo Dumbledore gracias a mí. Así que estoy bastante segura de que mi inteligentísimo hijo podrá hacerlo sin problema.

Los cuatro gryffindor la miraron sin saber qué replicar ante aquello. A Sirius le alegraba ver que no era el único hombre al que consideraba inútil e idiota, parecía ser algo generalizado.

-¿Pero piensa algo? -preguntó la chica mirando al dragoncito.

-De momento no mucho -comentó la duelista encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo cosas como "tú mi mamá", "quiero chocolate", "tengo sueño" o "¿podemos incendiar a alguien?". Lo normal en bebés.

La miraron a ella, luego al dragón, luego a ella otra vez y luego se miraron entre ellos. ¿De verdad le había leído la mente a la criatura o se lo estaba inventado? O igual creía que lo hacía porque estaba loca... Nadie se atrevió a preguntarlo porque su limitada paciencia parecía bordear el límite. Confirmaron su sospecha cuando les espetó que por qué los molestaban. Sirius decidió ir al grano. Le explicó la situación y le preguntó si se veía capaz de hacerlo. La mortífaga lo meditó durante unos minutos en los que todos guardaron un silencio incómodo. Cuando pasó más tiempo del que parecía apropiado, Hermione decidió intervenir:

-No te preocupes si no puedes, ya veremos cómo...

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! -la cortó ella ofendida-. No me costará ni cinco minutos, ¿¡por quién me has tomado!?

-Como te lo has pensado tanto... -intervino Ron.

-Estaba pensando que Saiph nació en Rumanía pero piensa en nuestro idioma. Creo que aprenderé rumano por si acaso, para enseñarle cuando vayamos a visitar su ciudad natal -murmuró sin prestarles mucha atención-. ¡Venga, qué hacéis ahí parados! Llevadme a la habitación que sea y acabemos de una vez.

Optaron por cerrar la boca, una vez más, no existía replica posible. Subieron a la habitación del último piso que habían elegido, estaba completamente vacía y sin ventanas. La fuerza de los hechizos ignífugos que la protegían era casi palpable. Hermione sacó los dos horrocruxes y los colocó en el suelo con cierto temor. Harry explicó que el guardapelo había que abrirlo hablando en pársel y que cuando eso pasara, atacaría. Así que él también tenía que quedarse en la habitación. Sirius se negó de inmediato a que su ahijado corriera semejante riesgo. La bruja oscura intervino:

-Puedo abrirlo yo, no os necesito.

-¿Hablas pársel? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-A nivel usuario -comentó la bruja con indiferencia-. Nagini no me caía especialmente bien, pero tuvimos alguna conversación sobre la humedad del aire, la temperatura del suelo, la calidad de la madera de la mesa... Esas cosas.

-Mira, Trixie, esto ya te lo digo juramentos aparte, desde el poco cariño que nos podamos tener por compartir apellido -empezó Sirius con gravedad-: yo creo que con un año en San Mungo, algo podrían arreglarte, estarías más tranquila y las voces que estoy seguro de que oyes se callarían...

La bruja ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios como pensándolo:

-Es que no habría muy buen ambiente... La mitad de los residentes de ese hospital son obra mía -comentó con una sonrisa.

Los tres chicos se demacraron. Por respeto, porque sabía que estaba mal y porque no debía alentar esa conducta, Sirius reunió todo su aplomo y evitó reírse ante el macabro comentario. Volvieron a discutir sobre quién entraba con ella. La slytherin aportó un argumento fundamental: si no lograba detener el hechizo las posibilidades de supervivencia fuera y dentro iban a ser las mismas. Ninguna. Así que finalmente Harry insistió en que el asunto le afectaba más que nadie y se quedó en la habitación. Por desgracia aún surgió otro debate. La mortífaga discutió acaloradamente con su hijo porque no quería que entrara. El animal obviamente no contestaba, solo la miraba profundamente a los ojos. Los cuatro griffindor empezaron a creer y a temer que igual sí se comunicaban de alguna forma.

-Está bien... Es un buen argumento, pero la próxima vez me harás caso -concedió la duelista con seriedad.

Al parecer había ganado el dragón. Se colocó sobre el hombro de su dueña y se quedó con ella y con Harry.

-¿Cómo te ha convencido? -preguntó Sirius burlón.

-Me ha recordado que cuanto más cerca está de mí, más fuerte soy.

Lo comentó con tal seriedad que nadie replicó. Así que Sirius, Hermione y Ron les desearon suerte y sellaron la habitación desde fuera. Harry se colocó pegado a la puerta, detrás de la duelista. Cuando estuviera preparada, el moreno abriría el horrocrux. El chico miró a Bellatrix con curiosidad. La bruja cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse. Al estar tan cerca y en completo silencio, Harry notó cómo realizaba ejercicios de respiración y lograba ralentizar sus pulsaciones. Hasta Saiph en su hombro parecía profundamente concentrado. El moreno sintió entonces aquella sensación embriagante y extraña que había experimentado Hermione cuando la mujer la ayudó a batirse en duelo. Era como una energía oscura que la envolvía de forma tan intensa que resultaba casi palpable. Harry cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente y se evadió. Volvió a la realidad cuando con un carraspeo, la duelista le indicó que ya estaba lista.

-Quédate detrás de mí y estate quieto- indicó ella.

El moreno asintió nervioso y procedió a abrirlo. Con un siseo en pársel, el cierre del guardapelo se soltó y empezó a agitarse junto a la copa. El chico tenía curiosidad. Los horrocruxes atacaban mostrando los miedos de su verdugo, ¿qué o a quién temería Bellatrix? Le horrorizó pensar que aparecería Voldemort, Azkaban o algo así. Pero no se dibujó ninguna forma concreta, solo un humo negro asfixiante que envolvió la habitación. El chico dejó de ver a la mortífaga, dejó incluso de verse a sí mismo. Los dos objetos empezaron a emitir una especie de chillido altamente desagradable. Harry se tapó los oídos angustiado. ¡¿A qué demonios esperaba Bellatrix?! No la veía, pero no había fuego ni ninguna otra señal de que aquello se fuese a detener. A los pocos segundos, con una calma absoluta, escuchó la voz de Bellatrix murmurar: "_fiendfyre"._

Hubo una especie de lucha entre el fuego que empezaba a ocupar todo el espacio disponible y la asfixiante oscuridad que emergía de los dos objetos. Pronto ganó el ardiente elemento y Harry sintió como ambas partes del alma de Voldemort se desvanecían hasta dejar de existir. Pero el fuego seguía ahí. Hermione había confirmado la existencia del contra-hechizo, _fiendlocked, _pero era dificilísimo de ejecutar. El joven pensó que la mujer lo efectuaría de inmediato, pero no sucedió. No iban sobrados de tiempo y el oxígeno empezaba a agotarse a pesar de los hechizos protectores.

Entonces, cuando el fuego casi iba a alcanzarlo, se dio cuenta de que la habitación no estaba simplemente en llamas. Se trataba de tres círculos concéntricos en cuyo centro se hallaba la duelista. Era casi como un director de orquesta, sin pronunciar palabra, únicamente con elegantes movimientos de su varita, iba logrando que las llamas remitieran. Lo más asombroso era que no estaba usando el contra hechizo ni ningún otro, sino que canalizaba su magia para que fluyera libremente atrevés de la varita. Nunca había visto algo semejante.

El tercer anillo ígneo, el más cercano a Harry, desapareció con rapidez. Quedaban dos. El chico veía la concentración pero también la pasión en el rostro de la duelista. Recordó que Luna les había contado que lo primero que la slytherin olía en la _amortentia_ era fuego. Giró sobre si misma con la varita alzada en un movimiento digno de una bailarina clásica. El segundo círculo también desapareció. El _fiendfyre _había quedado reducido al círculo más pequeño y próximo a la duelista. Con otro gesto de su mano, las llamas se redujeron, quedaba poco para que se extinguiera. Entonces, la morena guardó la varita. Miró a Saiph y asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y el dragón comenzó a volar sobre el círculo. La fuerza con la que Harry sintió la magia de la mortífaga fue casi tan fuerte como la del propio horrocrux. Observó aturdido cómo el pequeño dragón batía sus alas con fuerza y a cada movimiento, las llamas remitían. Hasta ese momento, Bellatrix se fortalecía con la ayuda de su compañero, pero ahora, era el animal quien estaba canalizando la magia de la duelista y usándola para terminar con el hechizo. Le llevo medio minuto.

La habitación volvía a estar vacía. Las cenizas de la copa y el guardapelo se hallaban mezcladas en un pequeño montón en el centro de la habitación. El dragoncito parecía exhausto pero aún así rugía felizmente. La bruja lo felicitó con orgullo y con un peligroso brillo en los ojos. Empezaba a ser consciente de lo que eran capaces de lograr juntos. A Harry esa mirada le dio miedo. Pero aún así, dos partes más del alma de Voldemort habían sido erradicas, así que lo dejó pasar. Él salió primero de la habitación. Su dos amigos y su padrino estaban temblorosos e indecisos. Debían haberse planteado entrar porque la bruja había apurado bastante el tiempo. En cuanto lo vieron, Sirius fue el primero en suspirar aliviado y abrazarlo. Después Hermione y Ron hicieron lo propio. La bruja oscura intentó escabullirse, pero para disgusto suyo, su primo la interceptó.

-¡No has matado a mi ahijado! -exclamó abrazando a la bruja contra su voluntad- Ron estaba seguro de que como mínimo iba a salir con un brazo menos.

-Sois todos idiotas, ¡y suéltame de una vez! -protestó ella.

Se zafó del abrazo con dificultad (físicamente su primo era mucho más fuerte) e intentó la retirada de nuevo. Esta vez fue el crío al que ya se arrepentía de no haber matado. Confió en que dejaría pasar el tema ¡pero no, claro, esa panda de bobos tenía que molestarla hasta el final!

-¡Ni siquiera has tenido que usar el contra-hechizo! -le gritó Harry intentando detenerla- Una cosa es controlar un _fiendfyre _y otra muy diferente poder apagarlo sin más.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos intentado procesar la nueva información.

-Os dije que podía hacerlo -respondió ella simplemente.

-¡Pero el ataque del horrocrux no se ha materializado! ¿Por qué no ha descubierto tus miedos?

-Cuando en el colegio nos enfrentamos al boggart, estuvimos quince minutos esperando a que saliera durante mi turno. No apareció. Nunca he sentido miedo. Asco, desprecio, angustia, ira, depresión, odio, agobio, ansias de destrucción, desesperación y sed de sangre sí, pero miedo, nunca.

Tras esa sentencia se marchó a sestear con su agotado hijo. Una vez hubo desaparecido, Harry les contó al resto lo que había sucedido. Hermione, por centésima vez, volvió a horrorizarse de que la bruja tuviese tantísimo poder y de la desmesurada conexión que parecía tener con su dragón. El resto del día se lo tomaron con más calma y los cuatro celebraron que estaban a dos horrocruxes de terminar con la misión. Ya se preocuparían al día siguiente de cómo entrar en Hogwarts.

Después de la cena, a Hermione se le ocurrió que igual podían preguntarle a Abeforth cómo colarse en el castillo. Parecía estar ayudando a los estudiantes, pero se oponía a desvelar de qué forma. Además era muy difícil contactar con él, se negaba a unirse a la orden de forma oficial y deseaba permanecer en secreto. La chica decidió preguntarle a Sirius si tenía alguna dirección para enviarle al hermano de Dumbledore una lechuza. Lo buscó en las habitaciones habituales y no dio con él. Miró por último en la biblioteca y como tampoco lo encontró, se entretuvo con un libro que había dejado a mitad esa mañana.

Cuando se dio cuenta, las horas se le habían ido volando y hacía rato que era hora de dormir. Cerró el libro y puso rumbo a su habitación en la segunda planta. Nada más llegar al rellano, oyó ruidos en una habitación que debería estar desocupada. Le extrañó. Se acercó un poco y escuchó risas dentro. Mientras decidía si comprobarlo o pasar de largo, la puerta se abrió de repente y una serpiente se enroscó sobre ella. Chilló horrorizada.

-¡Pero si es uno de tus cachorritos! Madre mía, te siguen a todas partes...

-¡Eres idiota, Bellatrix! La has asustado -la regañó Sirius deshaciendo el conjuro de la bruja y liberando a la chica.

-Se lo merece, por cotillear.

La castaña contempló la escena aturdida. Estaban en un pequeño salón con un sofá y un sillón en torno a una mesa baja y con un papel de pared color salmón bastante deprimente. En el sofá estaba sentado Sirius con un vaso de whisky de fuego. En el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en un reposabrazos y las piernas sobre el otro, su prima acariciaba otro vaso. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño medio deshecho y varios rizos le caían sueltos; estaba descalza y llevaba un vestido de terciopelo con una abertura lateral que, dada su postura, permitía observar sus pálidos muslos hasta bastante arriba. Solo con esa visión Hermione sintió una especie de agitación y desasosiego que empezó en el estómago y siguió conquistando todo su cuerpo. No poder reprimir aquello le dio mucho miedo y decidió retirarse e ignorar aquella visión.

-No estaba cotilleando -informó mientras se giraba para irse.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿A dónde vas? -exclamó la bruja oscura- ¡Quédate a nuestra reunión de alcohólicos!

La chica dudó. Se moría por quedarse y conocer más a Bellatrix, pero por otro lado, la mujer y sus sentimientos hacia ella le producían notable angustia. La imagen de las varias botellas -botellas y no vasos- de alcohol vacías en la mesita no la tranquilizaba. Miró a Sirius como para que le echara un cable y él le señaló el asiento a su lado en el sofá. Así que se sentó. La slytherin levitó hacia ella un vaso con dedos de whisky (no como los de ella y Sirius que rebosaban de forma peligrosa) y lo aceptó temblorosa. No le gustaba nada el alcohol y menos ese tan fuerte. Simuló darle un trago aunque apenas se mojó los labios: ese simple contacto hizo que la boca le ardiera, la bebida mágica hacía honor a su nombre, era mucho más fuerte que su equivalente muggle.

-¿Dónde está Saiph? -preguntó para romper el hielo.

-Lo he dejado durmiendo, no quiero que vea a su mamá perder la sobriedad de forma tan evidente.

-Ah... ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? Creía que os odiabais... -comentó con timidez.

-Claro que nos odiamos -aseguró Sirius-. Pero beber solos es triste hasta para nosotros... Antes venía Lupin de vez en cuando, pero Bella lo expulsó una noche que bebió té.

-¡Hay que ser cortarrollos para beber té como una puñetera anciana! -espetó la duelista que parecía seguir enfadada por la ofensa.

-¿Y dejaste que expulsara a tu mejor amigo? Esta es tu casa... -le recriminó la sabelotodo.

-Eh... Sí. La verdad es que ahí estuve de acuerdo con ella. Remus es un hermano para mí, pero lleva toda la vida haciéndome sentir mal por mi dudoso sentido de la moral y mi inclinación hacia el vicio. Con esta pirada es más fácil.

Para su sorpresa, la mortífaga no se ofendió por el insulto. Simplemente asintió con la mirada perdida en el papel de la pared y siguió bebiendo. A Hermione cada vez le producía más curiosidad la relación entre ambos. Por desgracia, el tema viró inevitablemente hacia ella cuando la slytherin salió de su ensimismamiento y procedió a interrogarla:

-¿Y tú qué hacías vagando por ahí a estas horas?

-Nada, buscaba a Sirius... -comentó nerviosa.

No lo podía evitar. Cada vez que la bruja le dirigía la palabra los nervios tomaban el control de su garganta. Y verla medio tumbada con el amplio escote y las piernas expuestas mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros no ayudaba en absoluto. La joven sintió como se sonrojaba y bajó la vista hacia su vaso agarrándolo con cierto temblor para intentar tranquilizarse. Ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para su interlocutora que nunca soltaba una presa.

-¿Buscabas a Sirius a las dos de la mañana? -preguntó con extrañeza- ¿Estáis liados o algo?

-¡Por Dios, claro que no! -gritó escandalizada la chica cuyo rostro ardía casi tanto como el whisky.

-Ah bueno... Entonces solo estás enamorada, ¿no? Qué bonito. Qué pasa, primo, ¿no sientes lo mismo?

Entre el alcohol, el humor negro de Bellatrix y lo absurdo de la situación, Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que sacudir la cabeza y soltar una risa socarrona. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para responderle algún improperio, la mujer levantó la mano para indicarle que se callara, como si ya supiese lo que iba a decir:

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Te gusto yo, quedó claro cuando me metiste la lengua hasta la garganta con el cuerpo de mi difunto marido. ¡Ojalá volvieran las pesadillas de Azkaban! Las que me has provocado tú son mucho peores.

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de lo sucedido en Gringotts. Lo habían apartado convenientemente para intentar olvidarlo. Sin éxito, era obvio. Sirius decidió que era el momento de justificarse, con el apoyo de la bebida sería más sencillo.

-¡No se me ocurrió otra cosa! Y a ti tampoco, por cierto. Estabas apunto de empezar una guerra. Además funcionó. Así que aunque ambos nos sintiéramos violentos con la actuación...

-¡Yo me sentí violenta! -corrigió la duelista- Porque para hacer una actuación, hubiera valido con el beso. Podías haber dejado las manos quietas en mi cintura, pero no, ¿eh? Hubo bastante movimiento...

Hermione no recodaba la última vez que se había sentido tan incómoda... ni la última vez que había sentido tanta envidia. Para su sorpresa, el arrogante y siempre seguro Sirius Black se sonrojó aún más que ella. Murmuró algo como "Era para hacerlo creíble...". Su prima resopló pero no hizo más sangre, le aconsejó que mejor se casara con Hermione que resultaría un poco menos raro.

-Una sangre sucia y un traidor de sangre, será una ceremonia pequeña y pobre, claro. Puedo ser vuestra madrina para que haya alguien digno y al menos una persona guapa para las fotos... -meditó en voz alta como si realmente lo estuviese planificando.

-¡Que no nos vamos a casar! -chilló Hermione nerviosa.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Vivid como bastardos al margen del decoro, al fin y al cabo os pega más...

Hermione le lanzó al hombre una mirada desesperada para que hiciera que su prima se callase y dejase de hacerla sentir violenta. El animago se apiadó y decidió que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

-¿Y tú qué? Vuelves a estar soltera, puedes intentar pillar otro marido rico al que no le importe que su mujer esté un poco (bastante) pirada.

-Uy, no, no. Ni de broma, ya viví eso- comentó con voz etílica-. Con boda, banquete y luna de miel, el pack completo. No, gracias.

Su respuesta les sorprendió a ambos. Bellatrix les había contado que ni siquiera consumó el matrimonio. El dueño de la casa era como su prima, no lo dejó pasar:

-¿Hubo luna de miel?

-Claro, en una isla privada en las Maldivas, solo nosotros y los elfos del servicio. Comimos, bebimos, hicimos todo tipo de excursiones y actividades de lujo, follamos bajo el mar y en...

Hermione se sintió aún más incómoda al escucharla hablar con tanta tranquilidad de su vida sexual. Y no pudo evitar sentir dolor al escuchar que el asqueroso de Lestrange había poseído a su mujer aunque fuese hacía años, les había mentido en ese punto. Sirius, que conocía mejor a la afectada, la interrumpió:

-¿Todo eso sucedió con Rodolphus?

Bellatrix contrajo la cara en una mueca de asco absoluto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Estás enfermo? Sucedió con un primo lejano suyo. Era francés, rubio y muy elegante. Lo conocí en la boda. Mis padres me informaron que tenía que consumar con Lestrange para completar el ritual, pero no indicaron con cuál.

Sirius se echó a reír y comentó: "Estás completamente loca, querida". Hermione sintió que a aquella mujer no tenían que meterla en Azkaban sino en algún centro de investigación para estudiar el funcionamiento de su cerebro.

-¿Y tú marido no se enteró? -preguntó la chica inocentemente.

-¡Claro que sí! Le mandé una postal. Le escribí que si se sentía despechado le daba permiso para hacer lo mismo y follarse a mi primo. ¿No te llamó? -preguntó con fingida seriedad mirando al animago.

-Eres la más trastornada de todos los Black, ¡y eso es decir mucho! -respondió él lanzándole un cojín.

"Lo sé" comentó ella con orgullo atrapando el cojín. Al poco volvió a centrarse en la asustadiza estudiante. Le preguntó qué haría cuando terminara el colegio. La chica pensó en contestar algo como auror o profesora, pero por alguna fuerza extraña se sentía incapaz de mentir cuando aquellos ojos se clavaban en los suyos. Así que pese a saber que la verdad desencadenaría carcajadas y burlas, tiró adelante con ella. Le habló de los elfos domésticos, de su asociación para protegerlos, de los centauros y de todos los seres a los que pretendía defender. Se sintió en su elemento por primera vez en la noche y se le olvidó con quien estaba hablando, así que soltó mucha más información de la que le hubiera gustado. Cuando fue consciente de ello, se cortó en seco y miró a la duelista esperando que le tomara el pelo como hacían siempre todos sus amigos. De hecho, si Sirius no estaba riéndose era porque seguía abochornado por el recuerdo de meterle mano a su prima. Tardó un rato en responder.

-Está bien, puede ser interesante- murmuró únicamente la mujer.

No hubo carcajadas ni ningún tipo de burla. El cerebro de la chica casi colapsó. Bellatrix Lestrange era la última persona de la que esperaba comprensión. Todo el mundo le decía que buscara algo mejor. Su inteligencia buscó una explicación y al rato la encontró: era una sangre sucia, un trabajo que a todos les parecía indigno sería perfecto para una impura. No pudo evitar sentirse desgraciada al darse cuenta del escaso o nulo respeto que le tenía Bellatrix. Con tono frío y procurando que no se notase el dolor, comentó:

-Es por mi sangre, ¿verdad?

La bruja la miró extrañada, con la mirada del borracho que escucha las palabras y casi llega a comprenderlas pero no.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Me gustan las criaturas mágicas. En mi casa trato mejor a los elfos que a los humanos. A pesar de lo insignificantes que parecen, es mejor tenerlos contentos, nunca se sabe cuándo van a ser útiles. Por ejemplo, gracias a Kreacher y a lo mal que lo trata este desgraciado supimos cómo tenderle una trampa a Potter para que acudiera al Departamento de Misterios. Así que me parece bien que quieras hacer algo por ellos, mejor que ser un pretencioso y ridículo auror u otra chiflada profesora de Hogwarts...

Hermione no supo que contestar. Era la primera vez que alguien compartía su visión y se mostraba de acuerdo con su elección. Era cierto que Kreacher adoraba a la "señorita Bella", lo de la trampa a Harry sucedió porque él les pasó la información de que usaran a Sirius como señuelo. Obviando la parte cruel e irónica de todo aquello, su aprecio hacia la duelista aumentó más de lo que le gustaría. Por muy borracho y avergonzado que estuviera, ese hecho no pasó inadvertido para Sirius:

-Creo que ahora se ha enamorado de ti, Trixie -comentó reprimiendo la risa.

Adiós a la calma. Hermione volvió a enrojecer y bajó la mirada al suelo. Ambos se dieron cuenta y cesaron en sus esfuerzos por contener las carcajadas. Tenían una risa preocupantemente similar.

-¡Joder, tienes razón! ¡Tu prima la mortífaga mala te ha quitado a la novia, Siri!- comentó la slytherin casi entre lágrimas.

Sirius tuvo que apoyar el vaso en la mesa porque las convulsiones que la risa le provocaban hacían que el líquido amenazara con resbalar. Bellatrix se retorcía en el sillón hecha un ovillo limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que difuminaban su sombra de ojos. Hermione los contemplaba ciertamente preocupada por ser mucho más madura que esos dos adultos a todas luces borrachos y cuyas similitudes empezaban a resultarle inquietantes.

Cuando no sin esfuerzo se recuperó con dolor de tripa de tanto reírse, el hombre se levantó. Le costó mantener la verticalidad, lo cual decidió que era una prueba irrefutable de que por muy bien que se lo estuviera pasando, era el momento de irse a la cama. Debía tener cuidado porque era consciente de que su disfuncional relación con Bellatrix era muy mala influencia, Lupin se lo advertía casi a diario. Se despidió de ellas arrastrando las sílabas: "Que duermas bien, Hermione. Buenas noches, psicópata pirada". "No sueñes conmigo, chucho baboso" advirtió su prima en el mismo tono. Se dirigieron una última mirada burlona y el hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hermione reaccionó por fin y decidió que también era hora de irse. Pocas cosas la acercaban más al infarto que hallarse en esa pequeña habitación sola con la mortífaga.

-Bueno, yo también me voy que es tarde y...

-¡No! Quieta ahí. Vamos a tener una charla de mujer a mujer -informó Bellatrix.

La bruja rellenó el vaso que Hermione había vaciado vertiéndolo en el de Sirius cuando ambos estaban ahogándose de la risa. El miedo la paralizó y no se atrevió a moverse. Estuvieron unos minutos sin decir nada. La duelista simplemente la miraba a los ojos notando y disfrutando de lo nerviosa que eso la ponía. Hermione apartaba la mirada pero sabía que la de la bruja seguía en ella y aún se sentía peor. Intentó dar un trago para calmar los nervios y distraerse. Se atragantó al momento, tosió y los ojos le lloraron. Sintió como si un _fiendfyre_ atravesara su boca, su garganta y luego su estómago sin llegar a extinguirse del todo. De inmediato produjo un _aguamenti _en otro vaso para calmarse. Ahí la slytherin sí que se burló de ella.

-¡Pobre pequeña bebé sangre sucia, no sabe beber!

Antes de que la chica pudiera molestarse por el insulto, Bellatrix se levantó del sillón, ocupó el sitio que había dejado Sirius y volvió a colocarle el vaso en la mano.

-Da un sorbo pequeño, mantenlo en la boca cinco segundos y después traga rápido.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden. La chica obedeció, por miedo, evidentemente. La boca le ardió y luego sintió un profundo calor por el cuerpo, pero esta vez casi agradable. No se atragantó, ni tosió. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Tuvo que concederle a la bruja que así era mejor. "¿Por eso Sirius y tú aguantáis tanto?" preguntó.

-No. Nosotros nos lo tragamos tal cual para que queme lo máximo posible. Cuando pasas tantos años en Azkaban más muerto que vivo, intentas aferrarte a cualquier cosa que provoque una sensación fuerte. El whisky ayuda a recordar que sigues vivo, que la realidad te afecta.

Hermione entendió entonces porqué Sirius prefería beber con su prima que con sus amigos. Era la única que había vivido la misma experiencia que él, la única a la que también Azkaban había robado la cordura y la ilusión. Estaba decidiendo qué responder cuando, para horror suyo, notó que Bellatrix se acomodaba en el sofá. Colocó la cabeza en el reposabrazos y se tumbó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin preguntarle a Hermione si le importaba que colocara las piernas en su regazo. La chica retiró las manos con cuidado de no rozar la suave y fría piel de la bruja sin saber dónde ponerlas. Una pequeña parte de ella que apenas existía deseó ser más animal, menos cohibida y atreverse a aprovechar la situación. Le costaría como dos segundos tumbarse sobre ella, comerle la boca y apretar, pellizcar y sobar todo su cuerpo. Por supuesto no lo hizo.

-Entonces qué -comentó la mortífaga que tenía el don de beber incluso tumbada-, ¿te gusta mi primo o no? Porque puedo ayudarte a...

-¡Que no, que no, claro que no! ¿No ves que es muy mayor?

Se encogió de hombros y murmuró que en la familia Black nunca había importado la edad.

-¿Entonces Potter? Es su versión joven, aunque a pesar de la fama lo veo bastante soso y aburrido...

La sabelotodo jamás pensó que Harry, el chico que sobrevivió y que se metía en un lío cada cinco minutos, sería considerado por nadie como aburrido. La slytherin tenía su propio sistema de creencias. Aunque aquella afirmación denotaba que Bellatrix la consideraba a ella más divertida que a su amigo... Eso le pareció bien, siempre era al revés.

-No, no. Harry es solo mi amigo.

La mortífaga asintió y siguió meditando. Al poco se incorporó horrorizada:

-¡Por Morgana, no será un Weasley! Madre mía, hasta tú puedes conseguir algo mejor.

-¡No, no! ¡Son como mi familia! -respondió con total sinceridad.

La bruja suspiró aliviada y volvió a tumbarse. Hermione acarició inconscientemente el terciopelo de su vestido mientras decidía cómo le hacia sentir que considerara que un Weasley no era suficiente para ella a pesar de ser de sangre pura. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba acariciando la pierna y manteniendo una conversación que no había tenido ni con sus amigas, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no hiperventilar. Pero la morena no se quejaba, probablemente estaba tan borracha que ni notaba sus caricias. Así que no paró, resultaba sorprendentemente agradable y tranquilizador. Por desgracia, la duelista siguió con el tema:

-¿Entonces quién? Nos estamos quedando sin candidatos...

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta nadie! -protestó la chica sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Mm... No te creo. Desconozco los sentimientos humanos, pero sé cuando alguien me miente -aseguró la morena-. A veces te sonrojas sin motivo, tus pupilas se dilatan, se te acelera la respiración y te pones nerviosa. No eres una cría tonta, alguien te provoca eso.

Alguien le estaba provocando eso y mucho más en ese preciso instante, pero la bruja estaba demasiado ebria o era una locura demasiado grande para darse cuenta. Odió que Bellatrix además de inteligente fuese tan perspicaz. Le repitió que se equivocaba, que estaba nerviosa porque no estaba acostumbrada a convivir con tanta gente y que con lo de los horrocruxes tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Decidió contraatacar.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto la vida de una sangre sucia? -inquirió Hermione recelosa.

-En primer lugar, porque me conseguiste a Saiph que es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que aprendí a usar_ crucio_. Y en segundo, me he dado cuenta de que el estatus de sangre no es tan importante como el soberano aburrimiento que hay en esta casa. Al menos en la mansión Malfoy podía torturar a gente, pero aquí ni eso. Los días se me hacen larguísimos, me siento como en Azkaban. Así que no me queda otra que entretenerme contigo, por mucho que desprecie tus orígenes, valoro mucho la inteligencia y tampoco sobra de eso...

Hermione asintió sin decidir qué responder ni si era un cumplido o un insulto. Sabía que la sensación de reclusión también la padecía Sirius. La bruja estaba acostumbrada a la acción, a realizar una misión peligrosa tras otra para su Señor; estar ahí atrapada debía volverla más loca aún. Y lo de que la considerara inteligente... Viniendo de la mortífaga era un cumplido mucho más halagador que cuando se lo decían sus amigos. Le respondió al fin que cuando terminara la guerra podrían salir y rehacer sus vidas. Su interlocutora, con la fija vista en las humedades del techo, ni siquiera parecía escucharla. De pronto bajó la vista hacia ella y, para su desgracia, continuó con el mismo tema.

-Igual lo estoy enfocando mal... ¿Prefieres tu misma acera? ¿Quién te gusta, la rubita excéntrica?

Hermione se ruborizó. No se le escapó que había llamado a Luna "excéntrica" y no "lunática" como ella misma había hecho en el pasado. La bruja sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Así que era eso! A mí también me gusta -comentó como si nada-, está casi tan loca como yo y parece que le da igual todo. El día que la rescaté yo iba cubierta de sangre hasta las cejas, fui muy brusca y no le di ninguna explicación de a dónde la llevaba. Aún así, sonrió dulcemente, me dio las gracias y me cogió de la mano como si yo no fuese una asesina sin remordimientos.

A la castaña no le sorprendió mucho aquella anécdota, sí que sonaba a Luna. Pero comprendió por fin lo que veía Bellatrix en su amiga: era la única que no la odiaba, que no le demostraba asco y que igual incluso se identificaba con ella porque también la llamaban loca. Se maldijo a sí misma por detestar la candidez de Luna con todo su ser. La duelista retomó la palabra:

-Hará mejor pareja contigo. Te la dejo, pero me...

-¡Que no, que no! ¡Que no me gusta Luna! -exclamó Hermione con tono casi suplicante.

-¿Cuál de ellas entonces? ¿La veela, la metamofomaga? Sus maridos son unos muermos, podemos deshacernos del que quieras.

Hermione sintió una extraña calidez al escuchar a la bruja ofrecerse para ayudarla en semejante tarea. Notó además que mentó a Nymphadora como si no fuese familia suya, probablemente así lo consideraba. Siguió dando pequeños sorbos al whisky que notaba que le iba subiendo.

-¿Ahora hemos pasado a planear un asesinato? -comentó la chica sonriendo.

-¡No, no! Un asesinato no. Más bien una conveniente desaparición de un sujeto que caerá en coma pero sin ningún daño.

Hermione comprobó con horror que la bruja ya tenía pensado -o estaba improvisando, daba igual- cómo eliminar a gente sin incumplir el juramento; ni siquiera necesitaba a Saiph. Le dio miedo asimilar aquello y prefirió centrarse en que de alguna forma cruel y retorcida Bellatrix se interesaba por su felicidad.

-No hará falta. Tonks y Fleur solo son mis amigas. No me gusta nadie y aunque me gustara... -decidió arriesgarse sin revelar nada- estoy completamente segura de que esa persona no solo no me correspondería sino que le parecería un insulto y probablemente me mataría.

La mortífaga frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza como si lo estuviera pensando.

-Bueno, aunque seas una sangre sucia, vais a ganar la guerra y viendo que la estupidez iguala a todos los candidatos, tú no estás tan mal -elaboró hablando despacio-. No seas idiota, la vida es muy corta y tenemos altas probabilidades de morir literalmente cualquier día. Díselo y si tú también le gustas, ya está. Y si no, pasas página y buscas a otro, alguien habrá.

-Tiene gracia que lo digas tú que te has pasado toda la vida arrastrándote detrás de un hombre que te despreciaba y humillaba...

Hermione habló sin pensar, como si se tratase de uno de sus amigos, desinhibida por el alcohol al que no estaba acostumbrada. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había dicho ya era tarde. Antes de poder añadir nada, Bellatrix se había levantado y salía de la habitación con una agilidad y una elegancia apabullantes para alguien que llevaba seis horas bebiendo. La castaña se dio cuenta que cualquier progreso que hubiese habido en su relación durante el resto de la velada no solo había sido desestimado, sino que probablemente ahora estaban mucho peor que al principio. Lo que más le dolió fue percatarse de que la bruja había sido amable e incluso considerada con ella en todo momento.


	12. Chapter 12

Durante los días siguientes Hermione no vio a Bellatrix. Esperaba encontrarla en la biblioteca o en alguna comida para disculparse por el comentario desafortunado de la noche del whisky pero no tuvo ocasión. Pensó en ir a su habitación, pero la sola idea la aterrorizaba. Su humor era impredecible y no quería enfrentarse a ella en una planta vacía sin refuerzos ni testigos. Y tampoco podía pedirle a Sirius que la acompañara porque no quería confesar que había metido la pata. A ratos sentía que no debía disculparse: solo había sido un comentario (que además era cierto) y era una asesina y todo eso, no lo merecía. La castaña no se decidía, hasta que Sirius le pidió hablar con ella:

-Oye, llevo un par de días queriendo preguntarte algo pero me da bastante vergüenza -comentó el animago-. La noche en que Bella y yo estábamos bebiendo y apareciste tú...

-¿Sí? -le cortó la chica sabiendo perfectamente a qué noche se refería.

-Bebí mucho y no recuerdo gran cosa, pero... ¿dije o hice algo que pudiera molestarla? No la veo desde entonces, solíamos beber juntos, jugar a ajedrez o simplemente insultarnos por los pasillos y desde esa noche no he sabido nada de ella.

-Ah.. No, no -contestó la chica sintiéndose culpable-. No hiciste nada mal. Ya sabes que tiene días peores y necesitará estar sola...

-Sí, por eso no he ido a su cuarto, para no molestarla. Pero si me dices que no pasó nada...

La castaña le volvió a asegurar que él no había metido la pata con su prima de forma alguna. Achacaron su desaparición al cansancio y a su odio a la humanidad y decidieron darle unos días más antes de subir a verla. Sin embargo, Hermione tomó la decisión de visitarla en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Sucedió esa misma tarde. Harry, Ron y Sirius fueron de visita a la Madriguera, ella alegó que ese día había dormido mal, estaba un poco cansada y prefería quedarse. A nadie le extrañó. En cuanto cerraron la puerta, subió al cuarto piso. Llamó varias veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Le comentó que quería disculparse pero nada. Pensó que igual no estaba en la habitación. A los diez minutos de angustiarse dando vueltas indecisa por el rellano, la puerta se abrió y apareció Bellatrix bastante airada.

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer ruido, maldita cría!

La castaña se sintió dolida por el insulto, pero no protestó. Le pidió hablar con ella un minuto y de mala gana le fue concedido. Entraron en la habitación y vio a Saiph durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la almohada de la duelista. La bruja siguió su mirada y la imagen del adorable dragoncito pareció tranquilizarla un poco. Así que aprovechó para pedirle disculpas, explicarle que nunca bebía, el alcohol le había afectado y que esperaba que la perdonara por aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar. La bruja se encogió de hombros sin más y comentó: "Vale, bien. Ahora largo". La chica entendió que la perdonaba porque le daba exactamente igual. Había perdido el poco aprecio que parecía tenerle. Eso la entristeció profundamente. No quería volver a ser la sangre sucia que vivía en Grimmauld Place y a la que no dirigía la palabra. Decidió que la cosa no iba a quedar así. Era una gryffindor y necesitaba que esa sensación de agobio y deseo que la asfixiaba cada vez que se cruzaba con Bellatrix terminara.

Cogió aire, se arrepintió de no haber bebido y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó:

-Me puse nerviosa porque la única persona que me gusta eres tú.

La voz le tembló casi tanto como el cuerpo, lo dijo con la mirada fija en el durmiente Saiph y en un murmullo casi ininteligible. Pero ya estaba, tendría que valer con eso. Bellatrix la miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas más. La chica balbuceó un "Bueno, adiós" y corrió hacia la puerta con menos elegancia de la que le habría gustado. En cuanto la alcanzó, se cerró de golpe.

-Quieta ahí -ordenó la bruja oscura.

En un gesto irracional, la castaña volvió a agarrar el pomo de la puerta pero era evidente que ahora lo bloqueaba algún hechizo. Así que se giró más roja que el pelo de Ron y no le quedó otra que mirar a la cara de su interlocutora. No había odio, ni rabia, solo lo que parecía curiosidad. Aunque la conocía poco y estaba loca en el sentido clínico, así que pocas garantías tenía de nada...

-¿A qué te refieres con que te gusto?

-A.. a... A que... ¿A que me gustaría conocerte más? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Bellatrix sacó de un armarito una botella de whisky, se la alargó y la obligó a beber para poder tener una conversación normal. La castaña obedeció a pesar de que el alcohol fuese la razón de que se hallaran en ese entuerto. Dio tres tragos como la bruja le había enseñado y al instante sintió algo más de aplomo. Cuando la duelista -que había sacado una segunda botella- consideró que estaban en condiciones de continuar con la conversación, volvió a exigirle que le explicara qué deseaba exactamente con ella.

-Bueno... Nunca he conocido a nadie tan inteligente y brillante como tú. Eres valiente, esta casa es mucho más divertida desde que estás aquí y... además eres muy... guapa. Así que me gustaría conocerte mejor, no sé, salir contigo o algo así... -desarrolló la chica ante la mirada de le morena que nada dejaba traslucir-. Sé que es una locura, que soy una cría y una sangre sucia y que tú jamás...

-Déjame decidir a mí qué es lo que haría y lo que no. Lo que sucede es que lo que me estás diciendo no tiene sentido. Nadie ha tenido nunca interés en conocerme, así que sospecho que lo que quieres es... conocerme de otra forma.

La mortífaga se acercó a la chica hasta que, para horror de la joven, apenas quedaba espacio entre ellas. La slytherin le cogió las manos con fuerza y las sitúo sobre su cintura. El cerebro de Hermione le susurraba que la soltara, el resto de su cuerpo le gritaba que disfrutara. No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada cuando la obligó a bajar las manos a su cadera y luego a acariciar la parte baja de su espalda. Hermione temblaba, estaba completamente colorada y le costaba respirar. Ninguno de esos síntomas pasó inadvertido a la mujer.

-¿Ves? Lo que quieres es esto... Cómo ibas a querer una relación con una mortífaga, ¿eh, pequeña niña?

-Yo... Yo...

Tenía razón. En lo de que era una mortífaga, claro, y que Hermione llevaba días repitiéndose que aquello no estaba bien. Pero los padres de Neville desparecían de su cabeza cada vez que miraba en sus ojos oscuros, se perdía en su aroma salvaje y misterioso o sentía las suaves curvas de su cuerpo bajo sus manos. "Si quieres esto, puedo dártelo ¿sabes?" le susurró al oído. La gryffindor sintió erizarse hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. ¿Quería aquello? Desde luego que sí, pero no de esa manera tan fría... Aunque a esas alturas ya casi le daba igual de qué forma. Creyó que la duelista le tomaba el pelo y se estaba riendo de ella.

-¿Por qué ibas a...? -no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-¿A ofrecerte follar conmigo? -se burló la bruja- Porque tengo necesidades como todo el mundo y desde que estoy encerrada en esta casa... bueno, digamos que he perdido el ritmo. Entre lo que hay aquí -comentó con desprecio-, eres la única opción mínimamente válida. No eres tonta y eres mona a tu manera, además salvaste a Saiph, así que creo que no me importaría.

Hermione la miró a los ojos. No parecía mentir, de hecho, parecía que hablaba bastante en serio. No entendía si era un cumplido o pretendía usarla como a un objeto, pero al fin y al cabo era ella la que había empezado. Bellatrix se separó de ella. "Entonces qué" murmuró con tono seductor bajándose ligeramente las mangas del vestido para que se le viera más el escote, "¿Le pongo la cena a Saiph en otro cuarto para que podamos estar solas?". La estudiante se quedó absorta en la visión del escote de la bruja, hasta tal punto que estuvo tentada a aceptar su proposición. Solo quería tocarla, besarla y perderse en su piel; llevaba deseándolo desde la primera noche en que subieron a hablar con ella. Pero no quería que su primera vez fuera tan fría. No esperaba un cuento de hadas, pero tampoco un "Me aburro, ¿follamos?". Por mucho que nunca hubiese deseado tantísimo a alguien, esa no era la manera.

-No... Lo... lo siento, así no... ¿No podríamos cenar antes o algo así?

Hasta Hermione tuvo que reconocer lo ridículo que sonaba aquello. Estaban en guerra, encerradas en la sede de la Orden y esa mujer era una presidiara. Obviamente, el comentario le valió una carcajada de la bruja oscura. La chica se sintió dolida e intentó desbloquear la puerta para salir.

-A ver, no podemos tener una cena romántica a la luz de las velas porque no veo cómo plantearle el asunto a mi primo sin que me asesine por corromperte. Además no soy una mujer de citas, yo solo sé follar, de forma animal para liberar tensiones.

La gryffindor asintió. Lo entendía y debía respetarlo igual que la duelista había respetado su punto de vista. No iban a ponerse de acuerdo, pero por lo menos ya no la odiaba. Aunque pensar que nunca iba a tenerla la hacía replantearse el sentido toda su vida.

-No obstante... -murmuró la bruja para sí misma- Tú sí que puedes salir de aquí sin que te detecten y podrías ayudarme. Llevo tiempo queriendo ir a un sitio para enseñárselo a Saiph, mi pobre pequeñín no ha visto nada más allá de esta casa... Podemos hacer eso. Si esta noche me ayudas a salir de aquí sin que nadie se entere, podemos tener una cita cursi y absurda como tú quieres.

La slytherin la miró con curiosidad renovada, no tenía ni idea de si aceptaría su propuesta. Hermione tampoco lo sabía. ¿Iba a correr el riesgo de ayudar a Bellatrix a salir? ¿Y si no regresaba? Aunque era ella la que había acudido en primer lugar, sería absurdo que huyera ahora... Pero si el resto se enteraban la odiarían, no podía correr semejante riesgo. No obstante, una cita con Bellatrix... ¿Valía el riesgo?

-Pero... ¿cómo sería? -preguntó dudosa.

-Cuando todos se hayan acostado, salimos de aquí, nos aparecemos en un sitio en el que te prometo que no habrá nadie. Cenamos, le enseño a Saiph cómo es volar al aire libre y si quieres contarme tu vida o lo que sea, te escucho. Luego volvemos y aquí no ha pasado nada. Pero tienes que fiarte de mí.

La mortífaga lo expresaba todo con una simplicidad apabullante. La sabelotodo le pidió más datos de lugar y condiciones pero se negó, era sorpresa. Decidió que al infierno con todo. Estaban en guerra y podían morir al día siguiente. Había pocas posibilidades de que aquello saliese bien, pero nunca había tenido una cita romántica y menos con alguien tan atractiva y fascinante (obviaría la parte de que era una asesina). Así que le dio la mano y cerraron el trato; solo ese gesto le produjo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Recibió las últimas indicaciones.

-Después de que cenéis bajaré a beber con mi primo para asegurarme de que se quede en coma y se acueste. Quedamos a las doce abajo, le pediré a Kreacher que nos prepare algo para llevar, él jamás se chivará de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. ¿Tengo que llevar algo? ¿O ponerme algo...?

La morena respondió negativamente a ambas cuestiones y la echó de su habitación. Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca con un libro del que no fue capaz de leer una página. Un minuto se arrepentía y al siguiente estaba exultante pensando que esa noche por fin dejaría de ser virgen. Luego pensaba que todo era una broma o una trampa y seguidamente se imaginaba casándose con la bruja oscura en una ceremonia íntima pero elegante. "Estás adolescente perdida, Hermione", se regañó a sí misma, "No seas cría, que se note que tienes casi veinte años".

Una hora después volvieron de la Madriguera Harry y Sirius; Ron se había quedado esa noche con su familia. Cenaron los tres. Hermione picoteó algo para que no sospecharan, pero sin llenarse para poder acudir a su cita en condiciones. En cuanto terminaron, se despidió aduciendo que estaba cansada y quería irse a dormir pronto. Al poco escuchó desde su habitación como ambos Black acudían a su pequeña salita de alcohólicos. Rezó porque el plan funcionara y todo saliera bien. Ni con los horrocruxes había estado tan nerviosa.

Se duchó, se maquilló y se peinó pero sin mucha dedicación para que no pareciera que se lo había tomado muy en serio. Tras mucho debate interno, se puso un vestido granate bastante favorecedor pero no demasiado llamativo, unas botas sin tacón y la ropa interior más elegante que tenía. Se cubrió con la capa y bajó al recibidor. Se ocultó entre las sombras por si aparecía alguien indeseado. Dieron las doce y seguía sola. Transcurrido un cuarto de hora, decidió que Bellatrix se había arrepentido o burlado de ella y decidió volver a su cuarto alicaída y con ganas de llorar.

-¿Pensabas darme plantón? -susurró alguien en su oído.

Hermione se asustó y soltó un chillido que por suerte no se oyó porque Bellatrix le tapó la boca en previsión. No la había oído llegar. ¡Maldita mortífaga y su sigilosidad! Era como una pantera acechando a su presa. La bruja oscura le indicó con un gesto que abriera la puerta. Así lo hizo. Ambas salieron y la joven se aseguró de que nadie pudiera saber que se había abierto. En cuanto estuvieron en la calle, suspiró aliviada. Al menos hasta ahí todo había salido bien.

-Soy una persona muy puntual -se justificó la slytherin-, pero no había manera de que el idiota se fuese a dormir. Cuando dos botellas después seguía dándome la brasa, te juro que he estado apunto de aturdirlo.

-No pasa nada -murmuró Hermione altamente nerviosa.

En cuanto la miró, se arrepintió de no haberse arreglado más. La bruja llevaba un vestido negro de tejido vaporoso, ceñido en la parte de arriba y con una abertura lateral en la falda que permitía contemplar sus esculturales piernas. Tuvo una buena excusa para disfrutar de la visión de su escote porque la cabecita de Saiph aparecía feliz entre los pechos de la duelista. Miraba la calle con absoluta fascinación. "Necesito que esté lo más pegado a mí para aparecernos" murmuró su dueña asegurándose de que el dragón estaba cómodo y seguro. Al poco, extendió el brazo y la chica la cogió con timidez.

-Agárrate más fuerte, los mortífagos no nos aparecemos igual que vosotros y no solemos hacerlo juntos.

La chica obedeció y se agarró al cuerpo de la morena con más firmeza. Cerró los ojos. Olía a ámbar y jazmín. Su cerebro le gritaba que era estúpida, que las posibilidades de que la próxima vez que los abriera Voldemort apareciera frente a ella eran altas. Pero ya era tarde. Sintió la sensación absorbente de la aparición pero en lugar del efecto habitual de mareo le provocó una especie de cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, como si la magia negra la tentara para que le permitiera el paso. Supuso que era la sensación de la que les habló Sirius. Cuando abrió los ojos le costó acostumbrase a la oscuridad.

La luna se hallaba en cuarto creciente y esa era toda la iluminación de la que disponían. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en un bosque. Los árboles parecían sauces, eran altos pero sus hojas eran color púrpura en lugar de verdes y caían al suelo creando una alfombra de ensueño. El viento susurraba entre ellos y acariciaba la piel de Hermione. Olía a flores silvestres y a lluvia, a pesar de que en ese momento no llovía. Se hallaban en lo que parecía un claro completamente protegido por aquellos árboles tan fantasiosos y la luna hacía guardia sobre sus cabezas. Era el lugar más bonito que jamás había visto la chica. Mucha magia y muchos hechizos, pero a ella nada le había parecido nunca tan maravilloso como la propia naturaleza. Se preguntó dónde estaban y cómo conocía la bruja aquel sitio.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Lo preguntó casi en un susurro, no por miedo a que las descubriera nadie, sino por temor a romper la magia que flotaba en el paraje. La bruja le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera. Saiph revoloteaba visiblemente emocionado: era su primer atisbo de libertad y Hermione pensó que no podía haber elegido un sitio más bonito. Bellatrix se deslizaba entre los árboles como si ese sitio fuese su hogar. A la castaña casi le costaba seguirla. No pronunciaron palabra. Unos minutos después, la mayor se detuvo. Seguían en el bosque pero ahora, entre los árboles, a lo lejos, se apreciaba una enorme mansión de aspecto noble y longevo. Resultaba a la vez temible y majestuosa. Se dio cuenta por la posición de que los bosques debían pertenecer a aquella casa y que todo ello se alzaba sobre una colina en las afueras de Londres.

-La Mansión Black -murmuró la mortífaga.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. No supo bien la razón. Igual porque probablemente cualquiera de los antiguos habitantes de la mansión ahora inhabitada la hubiese asesinado, porque parecía irreal comparado con el piso donde ella se había criado o por el tono melancólico con el que habló su compañera. Cuando decidió que ya era explicación suficiente, Bellatrix la guió de nuevo al claro donde se habían aparecido. Sin decir nada, la slytherin utilizó como mesa una enorme piedra blanca que presidia el lugar y sacó de su bolso encantado los platos que Kreacher había preparado. Con un gesto de su varita, la cena se dispuso sola. La estudiante maldijo internamente porque esa escena tan romántica no la había visto ni en las películas de alto presupuesto. Y lo estaba viviendo con la más fiel lugarteniente de Voldemort. Aunque había alguien que estaba disfrutando más que ella...

Saiph, a quien por supuesto su madre también había llevado la cena, volaba por todas partes y miraba a Bellatrix como fascinado de que aquello existiese. Su compañera lo contemplaba con los ojos brillantes de la ilusión.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar -le dijo al dragón cuando finalmente decidió descansar en su regazo.

Hermione empezó a comer con timidez y se dio cuenta de que Kreacher jamás les había preparado a ellos nada tan delicioso. Era evidente que quería a Bellatrix mucho más que a Sirius. Sintió cierta envidia al comprobar que aunque todo ahí era perfecto, lo más precioso seguía coincidiendo con lo más peligroso: la mujer que la miraba con curiosidad mientras mordisqueaba una empanada de carne y bebía whisky.

-Es precioso -murmuró la chica con timidez sin saber bien qué decir.

-Son los bosques de la Mansión. Están lo suficientemente alejados para que no se activen los encantamientos que el Ministerio y mi Señor tienen en todas mis viviendas para advertirles si aparezco -comentó tumbándose sobre el mullido lecho de hojas moradas.

Al terminar de comer, la castaña se tumbó con nerviosismo junto a ella. Y entendió entonces por qué adoraba aquel sitio en concreto y por qué deseaba llevar ahí a su hijo. Sobre ellas se desplegaba el cielo nocturno en toda su majestuosidad. Al estar sobre una colina y no haber contaminación lumínica, las estrellas y constelaciones se dibujaban en el cielo con total nitidez. La castaña sintió que era lo más cerca que había estado jamás de sufrir el síndrome de Stendhal. Quería pedirle a la slytherin que le explicara su conexión con aquel lugar pero no se atrevía. Debió adivinar sus deseos.

-Cuando era pequeña, mi padre me traía aquí por las noches sin que mi madre y mis hermanas se enteraran y me enseñaba las estrellas. Siempre buscábamos la mía y me decía que de mayor yo también sería una estrella amazona. Me contaba la historia de todas las constelaciones. Esos eran mis recuerdos más felices... Pero casi no me queda ninguno, se los quedaron los dementores.

Hermione tragó saliva y disimuló las lágrimas. Al principio la historia le había emocionado, siempre pensó que los padres de las hermanas Black serían unos déspotas y unos tiranos con sus hijas, pero parecía que no. Luego se dio cuenta de lo cruel que era succionar a alguien sus recuerdos felices, nadie lo merecía; la mente y las vivencias son lo que definen a un ser humano y nadie debería poder quitárselo por muy mal que hubiese actuado.

-Lo siento -fue lo único que acertó a contestar la chica.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Bellatrix extrañada.

Ella había elegido sus crímenes y no se quejaba de las consecuencias. Nadie la había obligado a tomar las decisiones que tomó. La castaña intentó que retomara el hilo.

-¿Te llevabas bien con tu padre?

-Claro. Me leía por las noches y me compraba camisetas de dragones aunque no fuesen propias de la nobleza. Es verdad que hubiese preferido tener un hijo varón, pero no era culpa mía. Me entrenó mucho más duro que a cualquier chico y yo me esforcé más que cualquiera de mis hermanas o mis primos. Quería que estuviese orgulloso de mí... Y lo estaba. A los diez años, en las reuniones de los Black, no es que ni Regulus ni Sirius pudieran derrotarme, es que hasta a su padre le costaba. Cissy y Andrómeda no eran tan buenas, mi madre las quería más porque eran bonitas y dóciles (o eso creyó), pero papá siempre me prefirió a mí. Se puso muy contento cuando me uní a los mortífagos y le hubiese gustado no tener que casarme con Lestrange, pero era mi obligación y siempre supe que sería así. Lo cobarde habría sido huir como la traidora de sangre y yo nunca he sido una cobarde.

Hermione asintió. No entendía por qué le estaba contando todo aquello, pero agradecía profundamente que confiara en ella así. Y se alegraba de que la hubiesen querido de pequeña, aunque eso no cambiara sus actos. Por desgracia, a cada frase, se enamoraba más de la persona y se olvidaba más de la seguidora de Voldemort. Y más cuando la oyó murmurar: "Eso es lo único de lo que me arrepiento, de no haberme despedido". Parecía que hablaba para sí misma, que se trataba de una especie de confesión con aquel bosque que la había visto crecer. Le preguntó a qué se refería y creyó que no le contestaría. Pero unos minutos después volvió a murmurar:

-No me despedí de papá. Estaba en Azkaban cuando él murió. Obviamente no iban a darle permiso para salir a la residente de una celda de máxima seguridad.

Lo comentó con amargura e intentando sonar irónica, pero por primera vez, Hermione sintió la tristeza en su voz. Y lloró. Giró la cabeza para que la bruja no la viera y disimuló secándose las lágrimas con la manga. Le dio igual que hubiese torturado y asesinado, por lo menos deberían haberle permitido decirle un último adiós a su padre. Por desgracia, acudieron a sus ojos más lágrimas de las previstas. Su compañera se dio cuenta y la miró sorprendida.

-No estarás llorando, ¿verdad?

La chica respondió que no, pero al susurrarlo entre sollozos no resultó muy creíble. Tuvo que reconocer que aquello le parecía una crueldad incluso con alguien como ella y que cuando terminara la guerra, la Orden cerraría Azkaban y lo harían todo más humano.

-Nunca creí que alguien lloraría por mí y no a causa de mí... -murmuró la bruja-. Eres realmente rara, Granger... y mira quién te lo dice.

-Puedes llamarme Hermione.

La duelista la miró algo incómoda al ver que aquello se ponía demasiado personal. Por suerte, su hijo salvó la situación posándose sobre su estómago. La bruja decidió cumplir la promesa que le había hecho y empezó a señalar y a explicarle cada una de las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo. Hermione pensó que si esa mujer impartiese Astrologia, hubiese sido su asignatura favorita y no la más odiada como con Trelawney. La sabelotodo absorbía la información y conoció mucho mejor a la familia Black a través de sus correspondientes estrellas. El dragoncito parecía absorto en la explicación y miraba al cielo como si realmente entendiera lo que le contaba. La gryffindor lo miró divertida y comentó:

-Parece que Saiph adora este sitio, vas a tener que traerlo más.

Bellatrix sonrió , le acarició la cabecita y murmuró: "No va a poder ser, pequeñín". La joven volvió a intervenir.

-Hombre, ahora mismo no porque no es seguro salir de Grimmauld Place, pero en cuanto se pueda...

-En cuanto se pueda tendré que irme del país y nunca podré volver a mi casa.

La estudiante se sintió profundamente estúpida por no haber recordado esa cláusula del juramento. Entendió por qué Bellatrix deseaba tanto visitar aquel lugar y enseñárselo a su hijo: había sido su lugar feliz y era la última vez que lo visitaba. Volvió a tener ganas de llorar. Empezó a cavilar sobre si habría alguna forma de cambiar el juramento o al menos limitar un poco sus efectos.

-Pero... aunque te tengas que ir, podrás volver para hacer una visita de vez en cuando, ¿no? A tu hermana, o a Sirius, o a...

No se atrevió a añadir su nombre a la enumeración.

-No sé, supongo que podría, pero no lo haré -aseguró la duelista-. Será duro despedirme una vez como para tener que hacerlo cada año. No quiero. Juré que me iría y me iré para siempre.

"Tendremos que buscar otro lugar especial, ¿vale, pequeñín?" le preguntó a su dragón mientras le hacia cosquillas en su escamosa tripita. El dragón no pareció entenderla pero le encantaba que su mamá jugara con él. La estudiante intentó animar un poco esa conversación tan melancólica y le preguntó si sabía ya a dónde se iría.

-No tengo ni idea. Siri sugirió Afganistán -comentó recordando la broma-, igual le hago caso.

De pronto Hermione experimentó una profunda sensación de pérdida, como si la obligaran a renunciar a algo que quería sin haber tenido nunca y que jamás iba a volver a ver. No quería que Bellatrix tuviese que buscar otro lugar especial. Para evitar ceder de nuevo al llanto, decidió aprovechar que Saiph había levantado el vuelo y se había ido a explorar la zona. Se acercó a su compañera y en cuanto ella giró la cabeza, sin pensarlo más, la besó. Bellatrix tardó poco en devolverle el gesto. Sus labios eran suaves y mullidos, tenía ganas de mordisquearlos y de devorar a su dueña. La castaña nunca había sentido algo así. El embriagante aroma de la bruja oscura la envolvía, sentía sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con avidez y electricidad recorriendo su espina dorsal. Abrió los labios con duda y de inmediato su compañera introdujo la lengua y se familiarizó con su boca. Hasta entonces la chica solo había besado a Víctor Krum: no supo si él no era gran cosa o la duelista era excepcional, pero jamás se había sentido tan viva ni tan excitada.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la bruja le desabrochó la capa y comenzó a morderle la mandíbula y el cuello con poca delicadeza. La gryffindor hundió las manos en su melena oscura y se sorprendió de lo suaves que eran sus rizos. Intentó ahogar los gemidos y ronroneos de placer, pero Bellatrix era extraordinaria con su boca. "Quiero oírte, pequeña" murmuró la slytherin. Lo mismo sucedió con la humedad que se apropió de las zonas más íntimas de la chica: imposible reprimirla. Cuando la mortífaga llegó a su escote, paró. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y se quitó la capa. La miraba con su habitual sonrisa burlona de superioridad pero también percibió un brillo de deseo salvaje en sus ojos oscuros. La bruja empezó a bajarse la parte superior del vestido para exponer su pecho y la chica sintió que los nervios la dominaban por completo. No creyó que su primera vez fuese a ser con semejante deidad, ella estaba preparada para hacerlo con alguien normal, pero eso era otro nivel y sintió temor.

-Be... Bellatrix..

La bruja paró y la miró enarcando las cejas.

-Yo nunca lo he hecho con...

-No te preocupes -le susurró ella al oído-, hacerlo con una mujer es mucho más sencillo. Y tranquila, tengo experiencia de sobra, soy increíblemente buena.

Hermione tragó saliva. Su amante había interpretado que la novedad para ella era tener relaciones con alguien de su mismo sexo, no con cualquier persona en general. Sintió como volvía a besarla y mordisquearle el cuello con un poco menos de brusquedad para tranquilizarla. Pero la sabelotodo no quería mentirle.

-No... Me refería a que nunca lo he hecho con nadie.

La bruja oscura paró de inmediato. "¿Eres virgen?" preguntó ocultando la sorpresa en su voz. La chica asintió avergonzada. La vergüenza pasó a ser horror cuando vio que la mujer se volvía a subir el vestido, se apartaba de ella y buscaba su capa sin darle ninguna explicación. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que deseaba seguir más que nada el mundo

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la chica desconcertada- ¿Algo va mal?

-No sabía que eras virgen. No vamos a hacerlo. Ponte la capa -ordenó la bruja.

La castaña se levantó y agarró la mano de la slytherin de inmediato (aun sabiendo lo mala idea que era abalanzarse sobre alguien tan peligroso).

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Es porque no lo haré bien? -preguntó con tristeza- He leído sobre el tema... Y si me explicas cómo, puedo...

-No, no es eso. Soy una mortífaga, Hermione, he asesinado y torturado gente. No quieres que yo sea tu primera vez. Créeme, la mía fue desastrosa e igual por eso todas mis relaciones han sido completamente horribles y salvajes.

En el momento en que la llamó por su nombre, el resto de la argumentación quedó invalidada a ojos de la estudiante. No había tenido una vida normal, ni una etapa escolar normal, ni absolutamente nada normal. Quería que su primera vez fuera una locura salvaje como todo lo demás. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que sucediera con Bellatrix. Intentó hacérselo comprender pero no hubo manera. La duelista le explicó que ella no sabía hacer el amor, ni ser suave, ni nada de eso. Ella simplemente follaba como comía, con ansiedad, para satisfacer una necesidad básica sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. A Hermione le daba igual, ya pondría ella los sentimientos. Además estaba segura de que esa mujer sentía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Suplicó de nuevo pero sin suerte.

-No. Tú te has portado muy bien conmigo a pesar de ser tu enemiga. Me conseguiste a Saiph que es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. No voy a hacer que tu primera vez sea con alguien que representa todo lo que desprecias.

Hermione lo meditó, en parte tenía razón, ¿y si luego se arrepentía? Su instinto le susurraba que no iba a ser así, deseaba aquello con todo su ser. No quería un amor eterno de película, solo olvidarse de todo por una noche y disfrutar con alguien que la comprendía. Decidió hacer una prueba y jugárselo todo a una carta:

-En el libro "Historia de Hogwarts", ¿de qué habla el capítulo siete?

La bruja se giró hacia ella extrañada por semejante pregunta sin sentido. No logró deducir qué tenía eso que ver con nada. Aún así, su memoria eidética y sus ganas de ser siempre la mejor le impidieron callarse. Le dio el título del capítulo, el resumen general y le recitó el primer párrafo sin olvidar una coma. La mortífaga parecía dispuesta a seguir pero la chica se abalanzó sobre ella con rapidez felina y volvió a reclamar su boca. La morena se dejó besar y sobar durante un rato hasta que se separó como pidiendo una explicación.

-Ni en mis mejores fantasías había soñado con que mi primera vez fuera con alguien capaz de recitar mi libro de cabecera. Eres una mortífaga, qué le vamos a hacer, todos tenemos defectos; yo soy una sabelotodo insufrible... No quiero que mi primera vez sea desastrosa como la de todo el mundo y sé que contigo no lo será. Siempre me ha atraído la inteligencia y nunca voy a encontrar a nadie mejor que tú. Ya buscaré a una más tonta e inocente cuando quiera algo serio.

La slytherin no pudo evitar reírse ante lo último. La pasión había desbancado a la timidez en el discurso de Hermione y ya no era capaz de parar. Solo se interrumpió para volver a besar a su indecisa compañera. Cuando se sintió saciada durante unos segundos, terminó su alegato:

-Así que hazlo como tú sepas y estés cómoda, pero por favor, quiero que seas tú.

-Aún así...

-Si no eres tú la primera, tendré que ceder a la insistencia de Ron -comentó Hermione con tranquilidad-. Y Saiph tendrá una madrina cuya primera vez habrá sido un Weasley.

Fue definitivo. "Desnúdate. ¡YA!" ordenó la morena mientras se quitaba su propio vestido. Cuando Hermione solo había logrado desprenderse de las botas y los calcetines, su compañera ya estaba en ropa interior y juzgó que su velocidad no era suficiente. Aprovechando que la chica se hallaba completamente embobada admirando el escultural cuerpo de la mortífaga, esta aprovechó para arrancarle el vestido (habría que usar magia para arreglar aquello) y empujarla sobre el suelo. Al instante cayó sobre ella y empezó a besar, morder y devorar todo su cuerpo. Dedicó unos segundos a apreciar que la chica se hubiese puesto lencería en su honor. Seguidamente, le quitó también el sujetador sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Oye tus tetas no están nada mal -comentó mientras se las masajeaba y pellizcaba-. ¿Por qué siempre llevas ropa tan ancha y desastrosa?

Hermione no respondió ni se sintió ofendida, de hecho, apenas la escuchó. Se sentía completamente superada por la realidad. Bellatrix tenía uno de sus pechos en su boca mientras apretaba y retorcía el pezón del otro con una mano. La castaña quería tocar a su compañera, chupar y morder como estaba haciendo ella, pero no era capaz ni de hundir las manos en su melena, sentía que se iba a desmayar de placer y necesidad. Lejos habían quedado las dudas y los nervios. Sentía una especie de nudo en el estómago que se extendía hasta partes más bajas que gritaban pidiendo atención. El alivio que sintió cuando notó que la bruja le bajaba las bragas de un tirón solo fue comparable a la vergüenza.

-Mm... -murmuró Bellatrix apreciativamente- No creo que nunca nadie haya estado tan mojado y preparado para mí.

Le separó las piernas con decisión y haciendo un esfuerzo consciente al recordar que era la primera vez de la chica, acarició la zona e introdujo solo un dedo. No tuvo paciencia a esperar que se acostumbrara del todo y añadió un segundo. Hermione no tuvo quejas, el dolor fue breve y pronto tornó en placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Y había algo más: era como si la propia magia oscura de la bruja se filtrara por cada poro de su piel, como si ella misma fuese magia, como si ambas lo fueran. Si en ese momento Bellatrix retiraba su mano, estaba segura de que su cuerpo estallaría o colapsaría de alguna forma. Pero no lo hizo.

-¡Eh! -la riñó la duelista- ¡Mírame cuando te follo!

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, la castaña abrió los ojos justo para ver a la bruja oscura acomodarse entre sus piernas. Cuando la slytherin abrió la boca y empezó a chuparle el clítoris con avidez y técnica propias de una serpiente no necesitó más. Hermione intentó avisarla pero no hubo tiempo. Tuvo su primer orgasmo gritando de placer en medio de un bosque de hojas púrpuras con la mortífaga más temida lamiendo la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, la morena se tumbó junto a ella. Hermione casi sin fuerzas, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Le costó media hora recuperarse y decidió devolverle el favor lo mejor que supo. No estaba segura de hacerlo bien, la duelista no era fácil de satisfacer y ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero aún así lo intentó.

La besó en la boca mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus pechos, eran tan voluptuosos que apenas le cabían. Acarició después su estómago, suave y musculado por el ejercicio. Mientras le chupaba y mordisqueaba las tetas con determinación, bajó un dedo a su entrepierna. Recorrió la zona con curiosidad y consideró que la bruja estaba suficientemente mojada. Introdujo el dedo intentando imitar los movimientos que su compañera había hecho dentro de ella.

-Sí, así, joder... Más fuerte. Mete otro dedo, ¡ya!

La estudiante obedeció y tras unos minutos de maniobras, consiguió que la bruja se corriera sobre su mano. Aguantó un rato estimulándola sin tener claro cuándo debía retirarse. Cuando pareció que la mortífaga se relajaba, sacó los dedos brillantes y los contempló con curiosidad. Tuvo ciertas dudas...

-Trae que te limpie -le indicó la duelista.

Adiós dudas. No quería renunciar a eso, se lo había ganado. Se metió el dedo índice en la boca y después el resto. "¡Oye, sabes muy bien!" exclamó sorprendida sin pensarlo. Al escuchar la risa de la morena se ruborizó avergonzada, pero eso no le impidió seguir lamiendo. Después se tumbó junto a ella. Bellatrix la felicitó y le aseguró que había estado muy bien. Se taparon con las capas y pasaron ahí unas horas más. La bruja oscura quería haber vuelto hace rato, pero la chica era incapaz de moverse. Jugueteó con el colgante de la calavera de cuervo de la duelista y le preguntó que por qué nunca se lo quitaba. Ella, por primera vez, decidió responder la verdad:

-Me lo regaló Tom el día que me hice mortífaga. Ahora le odio por lo que me hizo y casi me da lástima, pero sigue siendo importante para mí. Todos se burlaron de que una chica quisiese ser mortífaga, nadie creyó que pasaría las pruebas y fui la mejor con mucha diferencia. Él estaba orgulloso de mí y fue el único regalo que me hizo. Además, es de plata pura, cuesta cientos de galeones; estoy segura de que es lo más caro que ese pobre mestizo pudo comprar en su vida -se burló ella-. Sé que no lo entenderás, pero para mí es un símbolo muy importante, a pesar de que venga de Él.

-Lo entiendo -respondió Hermione despacio-, no es un símbolo de tu relación con él sino de tu fuerza, de tu capacidad de superación y de que has sido la mejor en todo lo que te has propuesto. Y además te encantan los cuervos y hace juego con tu varita.

Bellatrix la miró por unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos y al rato maldijo en voz alta:

-Joder, cómo te odio, maldita sangre sucia...

-¡Eh! -protesto la chica- ¿A qué viene...?

-Toda mi vida detestando a la gente como tú y resulta que eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido. Odio estar equivocada, así que me vendría bien que fingieras ser un poco más estúpida... vives con Siri, aprende de él.

La estudiante rió y decidió tomárselo como un cumplido. Para ella, la duelista era la persona más inteligente que había conocido y se sintió profundamente halagada. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento sabiendo que no volvería a repetirse. Estando con ella se sentía segura incluso en la más profunda oscuridad. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron, Bellatrix la obligó a levantarse y a taparse mínimamente. Saiph, que había aparecido para dormitar junto a su dueña, volvió a esconderse en su escote y la bruja los apareció ante el portal. Ambas pudieron regresar a sus habitaciones sin que nadie las detectara. Hermione no tuvo duda de que había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Había tenido su cuento de hadas.


	13. Chapter 13

El día tras su escapada nocturna Hermione no despertó hasta medio día. Lo hizo con una sonrisa embobada y ciertas partes del cuerpo bastante doloridas. Cuando se duchó, comprobó que tenía mordiscos y chupetones que empezaban en el cuello y se extendían hasta los muslos. Curó solo los que estaban a la vista, necesitaba un recordatorio de que la noche anterior había sido real. Se preguntó cuál sería el protocolo para tratar a la bruja oscura a partir de ese momento. ¿Se arrepentiría? ¿Querría repetir? Era evidente que no buscaba una relación, solo satisfacer sus necesidades y en el fondo ella sabía que por mucho que la deseara y sintiera una profunda admiración y cariño, tampoco sería capaz de estar con alguien que había cometido tantas atrocidades. Pero eso no quitaba para que pudieran mitigar su soledad juntas.

Y así lo hicieron. Sorprendentemente Bellatrix no se arrepentía de compartir cama con una sangre sucia. Durante los días siguientes, se vieron algunas noches, algunos al mediodías o incluso a la hora del desayuno. Siempre con secreto y discreción. La estudiante enseguida entendió cómo le gustaba que se lo hicieran a su compañera: sin afecto, con brusquedad y a ser posible con algo de sangre. La chica se esforzaba por complacerla dentro de lo posible pero sin traspasar sus propios límites: le daba igual quien fuese, no quería hacerle daño. Solían encontrarse en la habitación de Hermione (porque Bellatrix no quería que su hijo la viese en semejante situación) y la bruja nunca se quedaba al terminar. La chica imaginaba que no quería que las pillaran, pero también buscaba evitar crear un vínculo emocional que dificultara las cosas. Aún así, deseaba poder dormir abrazada a ella. Una noche, le pidió que se quedara un rato y la morena accedió a regañadientes. Estuvieron un rato juntas en la cama sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de la compañía.

-Te echaré de menos cuando no estés -murmuró la chica avergonzada por la confesión.

-Encontrarás a alguien mejor -aseguró la duelista-. A ver, no te voy a mentir: a nadie tan guapa, inteligente, salvaje y que te folle tan bien como yo, pero sí otras cosas que tú necesitas más.

Visto así, el futuro a Hermione cada vez le parecía menos deseable. Igual morir en la guerra no estaba tan mal...

-Pues no se me ocurre nada... -comentó alicaída.

-Claro que sí. Alguien que te haga el amor en lugar de follarte, que te quiera, se preocupe por ti, te trate con cariño y todas esas cosas ridículas que parece que os gustan a la gente normal.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse: "Osea, ¿que estaré con alguien tonto y cobarde pero cariñoso?".

-Probablemente -sonrió la bruja- ¿Quieres tener hijos?

-Claro -aseguró Hermione- Tú no, ¿verdad?

-No, nunca he querido, no me gustan nada. Es evidente, he matado críos... Antes de casarme con Rodolphus tomé una poción para no poder quedarme embarazada y evitar el problema. La mejor decisión que he tomado.

La castaña no supo bien qué pensar de aquella confesión. Quería creer que cuando hablaba de asesinatos le gustaba exagerar y fabular. Sentía que conocía a Bellatrix casi mejor que a Harry o a Ron; desde luego mejor que a Ginny o a cualquier otra de sus amigas. Pero se la imaginó en el futuro completamente sola, fuera de su país y sin nada que hacer y sintió mucha pena, aunque así lo prefiriera la morena.

-Tú también encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y quiera hacerte el amor -comentó con timidez.

La duelista soltó una carcajada sincera ante la ingenuidad de la estudiante y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto inédito en ella.

-Soy una asesina, Hermione, y tengo ataques de ira. Me gusta quemar y destruir cosas... Nadie me querrá nunca y prefiero que sea así, no necesito a nadie. Tengo a mi pequeñín y es lo mejor del mundo, vamos a estar toda la vida juntos y nadie se va a querer tanto como nosotros.

Hermione sintió en ese momento que lo mejor que había hecho en su vida era regalarle al dragón. Le daba igual que con él fuese mucho más poderosa y peligrosa, si tanto lo quería (y era evidente que sí), bien valía la pena el riesgo. Al poco, la mortífaga se vistió, retiró los encantamientos silenciadores, desbloqueó la puerta y se despidió de la chica.

-Y cuando te aburras del bobo de tu marido (o mujer) y de tus impertinentes críos... -le soltó a la sorprendida Hermione- siempre puedes venir a visitarme para que te recuerde cómo follar de verdad.

La chica se rió y aceptó de inmediato. La mayor de las Black le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta tras ella. La castaña llevaba semanas realizando un esfuerzo consciente y exhaustivo para no enamorarse de ella, aunque el hueco en su corazón ya lo hubiese conquistado.

La semana siguiente apenas se vieron. Solo en un par de ocasiones bastante breves. La bruja oscura le dijo que no se encontraba bien y necesitaba estar sola. La joven lo respetó, sabía que era mejor no presionar a la fanática de la magia oscura. Además no parecía nada personal: no apareció durante ninguna comida, ni bebió con su primo por las noches, ni ocupó su sitio habitual en la biblioteca. Su hijo, por el contrario, había encontrado en Harry un entretenimiento sin límites: se divertía robándole las ranas de chocolate, las plumas o cualquier objeto lo suficientemente ligero para que el dragoncito pudiera llevárselo. El chico empezaba a desesperarse con los ataques, pero era lo único que le hacía desconectar de su más que probable muerte a manos de Voldemort. Así que lo agradecía y le perseguía corriendo por toda la casa como el animal quería.

Ambos chicos seguían entrenando con Sirius y buscando la manera de colarse en Hogwarts sin que Snape los detectara. Luna les había sugerido hablar con el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw para preguntarle por la diadema de su madre, pero eso seguía dejándoles con el problema de cómo colarse en el colegio. Además, nadie conseguía contactar con Abeforth, que lo único que les había confirmado era que los pasadizos que antes usaban habían sido clausurados. Así que no había forma. Harry se centraba en entrenar y su amiga pasaba horas leyendo en la biblioteca. Hermione había dejado un poco de lado sus estudios correspondientes al séptimo año (cada día lamentaba estar perdiéndose las clases) y al estudio de los horrocruxes para buscar libros referentes al juramento inquebrantable.

Una noche la gryffindor no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que decidió bajar a su sala favorita para continuar con la lectura. Para su sorpresa, no era la única que había tenido esa idea. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bellatrix volvía a ocupar su sillón favorito en un rincón. Después de tantos días sin tocarla y con la dependencia de ella que había generado, al encontrarla leyendo de madrugada Hermione sintió que podría violarla ahí mismo. En cuanto la escuchó, la bruja oscura levantó la cabeza del libro y se sorprendió al verla a esas horas. La chica se sentó en su regazo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y la besó.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Hace días que no te veo...

-No podía dormir -contestó la duelista- y no quería molestar a Saiph. He bajado aquí a leer, creí que no habría nadie.

-Me ha pasado lo mismo -comentó la chica mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

Tras reprimir varios gruñidos de placer, la morena la levantó con cuidado y se incorporó ella también. Le recordó que no era buena idea arriesgarse a hacer nada en la biblioteca y que últimamente no le apetecía mucho. Le dio un último beso y se despidió de ella. La estudiante la frenó de inmediato. Estaba de acuerdo en que era peligroso, pero la necesitaba y no aceptaba una negativa. Así que estampó a la mortífaga contra una de las estanterías sabiendo que no podría resistirse a esa brusquedad. Así fue. Por mucho que le susurró que parara, sus palabras no sonaban en absoluto sinceras. Hermione la besó con intensidad, recorrió su espalda con una mano y con la otra le subió el vestido para poder acariciarle el trasero. "Joder, qué buena estás" murmuró la gryffindor sin ser consciente de sus propias palabras, solo centrada en las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba. La bruja sonrió contra sus labios y enredó las manos en su melena. No pudo evitar que sus cinco sentidos se centraran únicamente en la chica que recorría su cuerpo con verdadero deseo. Así que bajó la guardia.

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÉIS! -rugió una voz a pocos metros de la estantería.

Hermione soltó a su amante de inmediato y se quedó paralizada. La bruja con calma, se arregló la ropa y miró a su primo. La furia era tan evidente en el animago que incluso había sacado su varita de forma casi inconsciente y apuntaba a la mayor. Bellatrix no creyó que hiciera falta, pero por si acaso, sacó también la suya con discreción. La chica, que no había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida, seguía sin ser capaz de moverse ni de pronunciar palabra.

-¡Sabía que estabas loca, pero esto ya...! -le gritó el hombre a su prima.

De inmediato, la estudiante se recuperó de la parálisis e intentó defender a su compañera explicando que había sido culpa suya, pero la mayor de las Black la detuvo con un gesto.

-Hermione, vete a dormir.

-¡No! No voy a dejar que...

-Hermione -repitió la bruja con suavidad pero con firmeza-, esto no es problema tuyo, vete a dormir. Por favor.

Como la mujer parecía sincera y quería protegerla, a la gryffindor no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Lanzó una mirada asesina a Sirius, otra de disculpa a Bellatrix y se marchó a regañadientes. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, ambos Black empezaron a discutir. Hasta el merodeador se dio cuenta de que él hablaba desde la ira mientras que la mortífaga demente estaba completamente serena. Decidió que no podía arriesgarse a cometer una locura en ese estado. Así que le espetó que ya hablarían al día siguiente y se marchó dando un portazo. La slytherin sacudió la cabeza y decidió volver a su habitación para evitar más disgustos.

En cuanto amaneció, el animago que había pasado la noche en vela decidió visitar a su prima. Al llegar a su cuarto, llamó a su puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Bellatrix, que estaba despierta leyendo, se enfureció con la intromisión pero se calmó al ver a su primo:

-Ah, eres tú. Respecto a lo de Hermione...

-Te tienes que ir -la interrumpió él con tranquilidad.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó ella.

-Vete de mi casa. Ya he cumplido el juramento, te dije que te protegería y lo he hecho. Y tú a cambio de has aprovechado de una cría y...

-¡Yo no me he aprovechado de nadie!

-Que ella no sepa verlo no quiere decir que no sea así. Recoge tus cosas y vete ahora mismo.

Bellatrix empezó a inquietarse al ver que hablaba en serio. Le miró con cierta zozobra e intentó hacerle entrar en razón. "Sabes que no tengo a donde ir..." susurró entre atemorizada y avergonzada.

-Algún sitio encontrarás. Eres muy buena manipulando y te sobra dinero. Para nosotros es peligroso tenerte aquí. Así que vete. Ya.

La bruja oscura le miró intentando replicar, pero vio en sus ojos grises que la decisión estaba tomada y nada podía añadir ella para cambiarlo. Sin decir nada, cogió su bolso, metió las pocas cosas que tenía y miró a Saiph que dormitaba sobre su almohada. "¿Podría al menos quedarse él? Me quedaría más tranquila si supiera que él está a salvo y..." empezó a preguntar con nerviosismo.

-No, es tuyo. Coge a tu monstruo y vete.

La slytherin abrió la boca para protestar pero ante la mirada impasible de Sirius, se calló y se puso su capa. Se acercó a la cama donde dormía su dragón y abrió el bolsillo interior de la capa. Saiph saltó dentro, se acomodó y retomó su sueño. La bruja se cerró la prenda que al igual que el bolso estaba encantada para no abultar ni pesar más con la carga extra y salió de su cuarto.

-¿Puedo despedirme de...?

-Evidentemente no. Últimamente apenas te hemos visto, tardarán semanas en darse cuenta de que no estás. Así que lárgate y no vuelvas.

Llegaron a la puerta de la calle, Sirius retiró los encantamientos y la abrió. Su prima le dirigió una última mirada de suplica pero él ni siquiera la miró. Salió a la calle, el animago cerró la puerta de Grimmauld Place y volvió a activar los hechizos protectores.

El día transcurrió sin más incidentes. Hermione parecía agobiada y alicaída. Iba de la biblioteca a su cuarto y dedicaba a Sirius miradas de odio cada vez que lo veía, pero no dijo nada. Si quiso preguntarle por Bellatrix, decidió no hacerlo. Él pensó que tarde o temprano sería consciente de lo estúpido de su calentón en la biblioteca -porque no creyó que fuese nada más- y las aguas volverían a su cauce. Y el hecho de no tener a la slytherin cerca la ayudaría a darse cuenta antes. Quería a Hermione casi como a un hija y se preocupaba por ella, vio evidente que eso era lo mejor para la joven. De momento le venía bien que no le hablara, así se ahorraba las explicaciones. Además, luchar contra los remordimientos que amenazaban con surgir consumía bastante energía. Estuvo bastante seguro de que sus predicciones respecto a la no-notificación de la desaparición de la mortífaga se cumplirían. Le demostró que estaba en un error la persona de la que menos lo esperaba.

Lupin había acudido para cenar con ellos y compartía junto a su compañero merodeador una botella de whisky en la biblioteca mientras esperaban a que Kreacher preparara la cena. Hermione también estaba en la habitación consultando libros, como siempre, pero bastante alejada de ellos. Tampoco quería irse de inmediato y que Remus notase que sucedía algo, no hacían falta más implicados en el drama. A mitad del vaso de alcohol entró Harry algo nervioso:

-¿Alguien ha visto a Bellatrix? -preguntó mirando a los tres ocupantes de la sala.

Al escuchar el tono de preocupación Hermione dejó el libro que tenía en las manos y se acercó a ellos. Todos negaron y murmuraron que no, en esos días se la veía poco.

-Había quedado con ella para que me ayudara con un tema y no ha aparecido -aseguró el chico.

-Ya sabes como es, Harry, no te puedes fiar de ella -comentó su padrino-. Estará durmiendo, o se habrá encerrado en alguna habitación polvorienta, o se le habrá pasado el tiempo jugando con su monstruito.

-No -repitió el Elegido con convicción-. Quedamos todos los días y nunca me ha dado plantón. He ido a buscarla y no responde. Y aunque no hubiese podido, vivimos en la misma casa, no le cuesta nada avisarme. Además, Saiph viene a robarme la merienda cada tarde y hoy no ha venido, eso es raro.

-¿Para qué quedáis todos los días? -preguntó con desconfianza.

El moreno abrió la boca para buscar una excusa pero se arrepintió antes de hacerlo. La desaparición le parecía grave así que le daba igual revelar aquello. Además, él jamás le mentiría a su padrino:

-Me entrena. No te lo conté para que no te sintieras dolido -añadió antes de que Sirius pudiese protestar-. Es la única persona viva que ha ganado en un duelo a Quien-vosotros-sabéis y conoce sus técnicas mejor que nadie. Me está ayudando con los ataques, cómo responder a la maldición asesina y todo eso. Me pareció estúpido tener semejante ventaja y no aprovecharla. Así que le pedí ayuda. Aceptó y me prometió que no te lo contaría para que no te ofendieras.

-Harry tiene razón, Canuto, y lo sabes -se adelantó a apuntar Lupin-, no te pongas celoso. Es una idea muy inteligente. Toda la ayuda y entrenamiento que reciba Harry es poco y es una suerte que Bellatrix haya accedido a hacerlo.

Sirius intentó replicar pero por muy obstinado y orgulloso que fuera, la razón que tenían ambos era más que evidente, así que se calló. Pero Hermione, a quien no se le escapó el tinte de culpabilidad que empañaba los ojos del animago, se acercó también. Mirándole directamente le preguntó que entonces dónde estaba Bellatrix. Sirius intentó buscar alguna excusa pero se dio cuenta de que ya había mentido más de lo tolerable y empezaba a preocuparse también, así que cogió aire para soltar la verdad lo más rápido posible:

-Discutimos y esta mañana le pedí que se fuera.

Tras unos segundos de asombro y parálisis, los tres gryffindors comenzaron a lanzar sus porqués, cómo, cuándo y a dónde. A Harry y a Lupin les interesaba especialmente qué había llevado a los Black a enfadarse tanto, creyeron que se trataría de un cambio de lealtades de la duelista o algo grave y perjudicial para la Orden. Viendo que iba a ser imposible darles largas, Hermione que no era ninguna cobarde optó por contar la verdad:

-Anoche Sirius me pilló besando a Bellatrix en la biblioteca y se volvió loco.

La chica creyó que le temblaría la voz o se sonrojaría pero no fue así. No tenía ningún motivo para avergonzarse, lo único que la inundaba era una profunda preocupación. Así que no le importó seguir. Les contó lo que había pasado, su excursión al bosque de la mansión Black, que la había ayudado con sus lecturas, la confianza que tenían...

-Sé que es mayor que yo, es mala y todo eso. Pero también sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo por adaptarse y a mí me trata mejor de lo que nadie me ha tratado incluso sin darse cuenta. Ella se negó desde el principio porque consideraba que estaba mal, pero insistí porque me hace sentir especial y segura. Dado que podemos morir cualquier día, no quiero quiero ser la única que muera sin saber cómo es estar con alguien que te protege y se interesa por conocerme de verdad.

Habló con una mezcla de tranquilidad y pasión hasta el final. No hubo en sus palabras ni en sus gestos ninguna duda de que sentía cada palabra del discurso. Los dos hombres que acababan de enterarse no salían de su asombro y no acertaban a decir nada. En el rostro del tercero solo se adivinaba una culpabilidad que aumentaba por minutos. Fue Lupin el primero que se recuperó. Al fin y al cabo él también le sacaba muchos años a su mujer, creía en las segundas oportunidades y consideraba que tenían problemas mucho más graves que la vida sentimental de Hermione. Además la chica era de sobra inteligente para no dejarse utilizar por nadie y menos por una mortífaga. Así que decidió dejar ese debate para más adelante.

-Vale, eso no nos concierne al resto. Entiendo que en el primer momento te hayas cabreado con tu prima, Sirius, pero necesitamos saber a dónde ha ido y cuándo va a volver. Es peligroso para todos que esté por ahí sola.

El hombre miró a su regazo avergonzado sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

-Pues... No lo sé... Solo le he dicho que se fuera y no volviera, no se a dónde habrá ido...

Las miradas de espanto y odio que recibió le hicieron saltar a la defensiva:

-¡Pero no es culpa mía, hace días que pasa de nosotros y ni siquiera la vemos y...!

-La va a encontrar -susurró Harry-, si no lo ha hecho ya.

No hizo falta mentar a Voldemort para que todos sintieran un escalofrío ante esa posibilidad que Sirius, en su obcecación, no había contemplado. De inmediato intentó tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que a esas alturas el Señor Oscuro creería que Bellatrix había muerto a manos de los Lestrange o se había suicidado. Harry, que estaba casi más demacrado que Hermione, tomó la palabra de nuevo:

-No. Sabe que está viva -miradas de horror-. Hace unos días estaba entrenando con ella cuando empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Creí que la había alcanzado algún hechizo, pero tras insistir mucho me confesó que su Señor la estaba llamando a través de la marca. Me pidió que no os lo contara porque no podemos hacer nada y no quería preocuparos. Como ella había aceptado no contar lo de las clases, yo también tuve que prometer que no lo contaría. Probamos varias pociones para aliviar el dolor pero ninguna funcionó. Le sucedía varias veces al día y cada vez con más frecuencia. Por eso dejó de salir de su habitación y ya no comía con nosotros ni nada. Sabe que está viva y está desesperado por encontrarla.

Hermione había pasado del terror al llanto y Harry la abrazó para intentar consolarla. Era curioso lo preocupados que se hallaban todos ante la idea de que le pasara algo a quien pocos meses antes le deseaban la muerte. El animago, sintiéndose más culpable de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, intentó reaccionar sin ningún plan claro.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que encontrarla antes que Él! Salgamos a buscarla -exclamó poniéndose en pie.

Su compañero merodeador le miró con una mezcla de tristeza y un gesto de "A buenas horas, amigo" y no le quedó otra que imponer el sentido común:

-No podemos lanzarnos a la calle en plena noche sin más. Los mortífagos y el Ministerio nos buscan igual que a ella y no tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar.

-¿En casa de su hermana? -sugirió Harry- De Andrómeda digo.

Sirius negó con pesar: "No. Ella jamás le pediría ayuda y Andrómeda jamás le abriría la puerta. Además Andy me habría avisado de cualquier cambio". Siguieron proponiendo ideas y rechazándolas. No había podido ir a ninguna de sus mansiones porque Voldemort y el Ministerio las tenían todas vigiladas. Cuando la echó de casa, Sirius pensó que iría a un hotel o algo así, pero decidieron que tampoco habría optado por eso: Bellatrix era incluso más reconocible que Harry y la buscaban en ambos bandos, no se habría arriesgado a visitar ningún establecimiento con gente. Tampoco tenía amigos ni familia en condiciones de acogerla. Guardaron silencio durante varios minutos intentando encontrar más posibilidades.

-Tú sueles saber cómo piensa, Hermione -comentó Harry recordando sus aciertos previos-. ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar, qué crees que habrá hecho?

Desde el principio, la chica más brillante de su generación solo había contemplado una opción como factible. Había intentando buscar más posibilidades o cualquier mínima hipótesis más alentadora que su principal sospecha pero las habían ido descartando todas. Tuvo que resignarse y confirmar lo que todos temían:

-No le habrá quedado otra que volver con Él.

Se hizo un silencio horrible, asfixiante, ensordecedor. Sirius, que se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a ser el causante de la desgracia, negó con convicción: "No, es imposible. Bellatrix jamás volvería con Él después de lo que le hizo". Lupin le dirigió una mirada de tristeza y Hermione sacudió la cabeza con abatimiento; si necesitaban oírlo, diría en voz alta lo que ya todos sospechaban:

-Ahora tiene una razón para vivir pero nadie en quien confiar. Sabe que la buscan en ambos bandos y que quien dé con ella primero la matará y seguramente a Saiph también. La única posibilidad que le queda es volver junto a su Señor antes de que Él la encuentre y rezar porque no sepa lo que sucedió con los Lestrange. Se inventará una historia como que la secuestraron o los atacaron y solo ella sobrevivió. O cualquier cosa así para justificar su ausencia y la muerte de los hermanos. Le dirá que ella ha luchado por vivir únicamente para volver a su lado y poder ayudarle en la guerra. Y si tiene mucha suerte y la cree, igual viendo que se está quedando sin mortífagos y que ella sigue siendo la mejor, la dejará volver a unirse. Y así podrá quedarse en la Mansión Malfoy con su hermana y Saiph estará más seguro. De hecho, si Voldemort sabe que cuenta con un dragón para ayudarla en su causa y fortalecerla, aún la aceptará de mejor grado; aunque seguramente ella intentará esconderlo lo máximo posible para que nadie le haga daño.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza de forma inconsciente durante todo el discurso. Era la única opción viable y la más inteligente. Era sin duda lo que Bellatrix habría hecho, por mucho que le hubiese dolido. Desde que de pequeña, se casó y unió a los mortífagos para contentar a sus padres, llevaba toda la vida sacrificándose y anteponiendo los deseos de los demás a los suyos. No le habría costado hacerlo una vez más porque era lo más seguro para el que consideraba su hijo.

-Además, tiene otra razón para vivir -añadió Hermione con frialdad-. Si algún aliado de la Orden o algún mortífago la mata, sabe que la posibilidad de que Sirius muera con ella por incumplimiento del juramento es casi segura. Y ella nunca quiso eso.

El animago, que llevaba rato intentando evitar las lágrimas, no pudo más. "Perdonad" murmuró. Se convirtió en su forma canina y salió de Grimmauld Place sin que pudieran detenerlo. Harry intentó seguirlo pero sus dos amigos le retuvieron: ambos estaban más seguros y eran menos reconocibles si su ahijado se quedaba en casa. El chico aceptó a regañadientes. En ese momento, Kreacher les avisó de que ya estaba la cena, pero absolutamente nadie probó bocado.


	14. Chapter 14

Al día siguiente Sirius volvió, Bellatrix no. El animago se encerró en su habitación y nadie lo vio durante varios días. Desde aquel evento, el ambiente se volvió angustioso y sombrío, como si un dementor hambriento patrullara los pasillos. Viendo que el dueño de la casa no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de la situación, Lupin asumió el mando. Junto al trío dorado decidió que no podían ocultar la ausencia de la mortífaga: dadas las continuas visitas de miembros de la Orden para vigilar y revisar que todo siguiera en su sitio, resultaría demasiado arriesgado.

No querían contar la verdad porque provocaría una larga hilera de daños colaterales: revelar la relación de la bruja con Hermione para justificar el enfado de los Black sin que dudaran de la fidelidad duelista, reconocer que en ese momento no sabían dónde estaba pero su principal apuesta era la sede de Voldemort y exponer otra imprudencia de Sirius al actuar de nuevo de forma unilateral y sin sopesar los riesgos. Porque sin duda le reprocharían los riesgos que conllevaba hacer enfadar a la inestable bruja: desde la traición hasta el asesinato en masa. Así que, una vez más, optaron por adornar la verdad. Estaban hartos de tantas mentiras, aquello estaba siendo más una guerra de desgaste que de estrategia. Aún así, no les quedó otra que continuar con la charada.

Convocaron a sus aliados y les informaron de que Voldemort había vuelto de su viaje y al no haber encontrado a su mortífaga más leal, insistía en llamarla continuamente a través de la marca. Para evitar levantar sospechas y que les siguiera pasando información, había optado por volver junto a Él y hacerle creer que seguía de su lado. Así podría ayudarlos desde dentro. Nadie pareció dudar de la veracidad de aquello. Habían dedicado mucho tiempo a repasar la versión y Remus la narró estupendamente con ayuda del trío dorado. Sirius no apareció en la reunión, comentaron que se encontraba mal y estaba descansando.

La principal preocupación de algunos miembros era que se tratase de una trampa de Bellatrix para volver junto a su Maestro y revelar dónde se hallaba la sede de la Orden y el resto de secretos. Respondieron que al estar Grimmauld Place bajo el _encantamiento Fidelio_ no podría desvelarlo. Les costó poco convencerlos, muchos ni se esforzaron en ocultar su alegría al saber que Bellatrix ya no vivía bajo ese techo. El único ajeno al inmueble que la había visto fue Shacklebolt durante una visita en la que se la cruzó por el pasillo y ella le ignoró con su habitual arrogancia aristocrática (tampoco le atacó, así que el hombre lo consideró una experiencia positiva). El resto de visitantes se aseguraban de que ella no estuviera en la planta baja antes de poner un pie en Grimmauld Place.

Tras los días de rigor de lamento y planes absurdos (como colarse en la Mansión Malfoy de la que desconocían hasta la ubicación), los implicados en el nuevo drama Blackiano tuvieron que aceptar que lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Esperar a que la duelista volviera, a que hubiera un ataque de mortífagos, a la guerra o a que apareciese su cadáver. Nadie lo expresó tan claro pero tampoco fue necesario. Así que esperaron.

Volvieron a centrarse en los horrocruxes y en planear formas de colarse en Hogwarts, pero el ambiente en la casa era más tenso y deprimente de lo que había sido nunca. O al menos desde que ellos recordaban. El animago rara vez aparecía, solo en alguna ocasión para ayudarlos con sus entrenamientos o durante alguna comida. Lo que sí hizo fue disculparse con Hermione. La chica le perdonó porque sabía que, a su forma, lo había hecho para protegerla creyendo que era lo mejor para ella. Y porque a nadie se le escapó lo arrepentido que estaba y cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo. Por eso, nunca hablaban del tema tabú delante de él. Aprovechaban cuando el trío dorado estaban solos.

-¿No la echáis de menos? -pregunto Harry durante una cena- No me refiero a que nos ayudara, entrenara, ni nada de eso. Simplemente tenerla por aquí maquinando cosas absurdas, riéndose de nosotros u obligándonos a participar en rituales extraños. La sigo odiando, pero aún así...

Estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Quién iba a pensar que necesitábamos a una mortífaga para darle vida a esta casa tan decadente! -comentó Ron agenciándose otro muslo de pavo- Casi echo en falta hasta a su dragón asesino...

Los chicos forzaron una sonrisa ante el recuerdo del agresivo Saiph. Hermione se sentía especialmente extraña. Estaba profundamente preocupada por la bruja oscura, más que por sus propios padres; pero por otro lado, era la más fiel sierva de Voldemort, no merecía sus desvelos. Decidió finalmente que era la amiga y amante a la que apreciaba la que le provocaba esa sensación de angustia. Se repetía (a igual que todos en la casa) que se trataba probablemente de la bruja más poderosa del país, la mejor duelista y que jamás había temido a nada ni a nadie. Se lo repetía muchas veces, en voz alta o en pensamientos cíclicos, en ocasiones hasta quedarse dormida y otras nada más despertarse. Lo peor era la incertidumbre, acostarse sin saber qué iba a pasar, despertarse igual y volver a la cama sin que nada hubiese cambiado.

Terminaba febrero cuando algo cambió. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la desaparición de la temida slytherin. Ese año nadie celebró la Navidad. Les habían llegado noticias de ataques de mortífagos, pero nadie la mencionó a ella. No sabían si porque no estaba con ellos o porque no dejaba supervivientes. Esa tarde, Ron estaba con su madre en la Madriguera mientras Harry y Hermione cenaban con Sirius y Lupin en Grimmauld Place. Recibieron un _patronus_ del pelirrojo. Los mortífagos estaban atacando la residencia de los Weasley. Todo había empezado con un _fiendfyre_ extraordinariamente poderoso. A nadie se le escapó lo que eso implicaba. Fue Sirius el primero que se levantó exaltado. Sabiendo que los chicos no aceptarían quedarse en casa, ordenó:

-Vamos todos, el que la encuentre, que la traiga. Me da igual que venga por su propia voluntad, que la aturdáis o que uséis _Imperio_, pero tenemos que recuperar a Bella.

Todos asintieron con poca convicción. Nadie quería ser el que tuviese que ejecutar las ofensivas contra la bruja oscura. Aún así, salieron de Grimmauld Place y se aparecieron en la Madriguera. Un círculo de fuego rodeaba la casa y se extendía furioso por los campos próximos. Shacklebolt, Tonks y varios aurores ya estaban ahí tratando de sofocar las llamas. Ron, junto a su madre, intentaba consolarla al ver el peligro que corría su hogar. Ya habría tiempo para llorar, de momento primaba lo urgente. Sirius se lanzó a correr entre los maizales en cuanto se materializó en el sitio. Remus le siguió pronto ordenando a los chicos que se quedaran con los señores Weasley. Harry y Hermione desobedecieron al segundo de perder de vista al hombre-lobo y se lanzaron en persecución de un mortífago.

Los atacantes no eran un par, había por lo menos treinta; el doble que miembros de la Orden. Los dos jóvenes tuvieron oportunidades de sobra para aplicar todo lo que habían practicado durante sus entrenamientos. Desarmaron, aturdieron e inmovilizaron a varios mortífagos. Hasta que Mulciber los pilló por sorpresa en un recodo de esos campos de hierbas altas y aturdió al moreno quitándole la varita. La chica intentó frenar la caída de su amigo al verlo volar por los aires y el mortífago aprovechó para desarmarla. De inmediato, el atacante corrió hacia el joven. Lo había reconocido y sabía que la recompensa por atrapar a Harry Potter sería grande. Al estar desarmada, a Hermione solo se le ocurrió lanzarse sobre su espalda y darle patadas con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Joder, malditos críos! -bramó.

Le asestó varios golpes a Hermione que terminó mareada en el suelo junto a su amigo. Cuando creían que todo había terminado para ellos, que el hombre iba a agarrarlos para aparecerlos ante Voldemort, un hechizo de fuego alcanzó a Mulciber. No fue especialmente poderoso, pero le acertó en la cabeza y salió corriendo ardiendo en llamas.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -preguntó la chica preocupada ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

-Perfectamente -respondió aceptando la ayuda- ¿Quién nos ha salvado?

Intentaron sobreponerse al aturdimiento para buscar al mago o bruja que los había ayudado con aquel oportuno hechizo. Pero no había nadie. Se oían gritos en las proximidades, pero en ese punto, estaban solos. Se miraron aturdidos. ¿Sería algún tipo de trampa? Iban a buscar la salida de aquel laberinto en el que se habían internado sin darse cuenta, cuando Harry sintió un profundo dolor en el hombro.

-¡Aaah! ¿Qué demonios...? -chilló el chico dolorido- ¡¿SAIPH?!

El pequeño dragoncito de ojos azules se hallaba en su hombro; para ser exactos, sus colmillos se hallaban en su hombro. Aún así, los chicos nunca se habían alegrado tanto de verlo.

-¿Has sido tú el que nos ha salvado? ¿Tú le has quemado?

La criatura miró al chico separándose de él como si no entendiera bien la pregunta o no hablara su idioma. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y expuso de nuevo sus conocimientos:

-Es imposible. Los dragones más aventajados no producen fuego hasta cumplir el primer año. Él no tiene ni medio.

-¿Tú ves a alguien más por aquí? Además, nos contaste eso de que utiliza la magia y es muy poderoso y todo eso, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí, pero eso significa que su fuente de poder tiene que estar muy cerca... -murmuró mirando a su alrededor con frenesí- ¡Saiph! ¿Dónde está Bellatrix? ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

El aludido ladeó la cabeza como intentando entender el significado de la frase que seguía a su nombre. No parecía llegar a ninguna conclusión. Hermione le repitió despacio la palabra clave: "¿Mamá, dónde está mamá?". Por fin emitió un rugido (los chicos quisieron creer que de comprensión) y comenzó a volar entre los campos. Ambos le siguieron corriendo con las varitas en alto. A los pocos metros, escucharon un grito de Arthur Weasley pidiendo ayuda. Luego nada. Corrieron hacia el lugar donde habían escuchado el chillido. Quien los recibió con la varita apuntándoles con seguridad fue la propia Bellatrix. Saiph, que parecía feliz al haber cumplido su misión, se posó agotado sobre su hombro.

A Hermione se le erizó la piel de la sorpresa y el miedo. Ante ella no estaba la mujer a la que había visto la última noche en la biblioteca. Se parecía más a la bruja empapada en sangre que apareció una noche de tormenta en Grimmauld Place. Casi todo el peso que había logrado recuperar durante su estancia con ellos había vuelto a desaparecer de su cuerpo, su piel con profundas ojeras se inclinaba más hacia la palidez enfermiza que hacia la vertiente aristocrática y era evidente que no había tenido ni un minuto para cuidarse la melena. Pero lo que más potenciaba la imagen de mortífaga siniestra era el corte a medio curar que silueteaba su pómulo derecho, la herida color escarlata que cruzaba su cuello o los pequeños cortes que mostraba en ambas manos. Y esa era solo la piel que el vestido largo no cubría... La magia negra parecía brotar de ella y devorar el oxígeno a pesar de que se hallaban al aire libre. Un odio y una pasión enfervorecida brillaban en sus ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

No sabían lo que le había pasado, pero era evidente que bastaba para cambiar de bando. Cuando tomaron conciencia de su aspecto, bajaron la vista hacia el cuerpo del patriarca Weasley que descansaba a sus pies. No se atrevían a acercase, la slytherin no había bajado su arma. Harry fue el primero que reunió valor y mirando al hombre preguntó:

-¿Está...?

No se atrevió a completar la cuestión, era evidente. La bruja oscura los contempló en silencio con una sonrisa burlona y mirada cruel. Le dio una patada al cuerpo que no se movió. Los chicos sentían que debían hacer algo, pero no eran capaces. Por miedo y por cordura: sabían que no podían contra ella. Cuando decidió que el temor ya los había torturado lo suficiente, con voz fría murmuró:

-Está dormido. Pero he tenido la fuerte tentación de matarlo, no me gustan los imbéciles que creen que tienen alguna posibilidad contra mí.

Asintieron y decidieron creerla. Al fin y al cabo, no había incumplido el juramento... o igual es que la muerte no era instantánea. Aún así, eso tampoco cambiaba lo que Hermione sentía. Dio un paso hacia la bruja oscura -que no bajó la varita- y le dijo con voz casi suplicante:

-Ya está, Bellatrix, vuelve con nosotros.

La duelista frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos como si no entendiera a qué se refería. Empezaron a temer que Voldemort la hubiese hecho olvidar de alguna forma. Harry se sumó a la petición de su amiga. La invitó a que volviera con ellos a Grimmauld Place, que la echaban de menos, que la protegerían y estaría más segura. Intentó contarle también que Sirius estaba profundamente arrepentido. Abriendo mucho los ojos y chillando con una enajenada, apuntó al chico y gritó:

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA NOMBRAR A ESE ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR!

La situación era peor de lo esperado. Ambos gryffindors se preguntaban cuánto tardaría en aparecer alguien. La mayoría de mortífagos debían haberse marchado tras sembrar el caos y los aurores estaban demasiado ocupados intentando detener el fuego. Hubo unos minutos de negociación. Tanto Harry como Hermione le dejaron entrar en sus mentes -tampoco hubieran podido frenarla- y le aseguraron que estaban muy enfadados con el animago por lo que había hecho, que había sido muy cruel y ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Tras varios argumentos similares sin recibir ninguna respuesta, la slytherin bajó ligeramente la varita. Con voz gélida les aseguró que antes muerta que volver a la casa de ese ser que no era familia suya.

-Técnicamente... -intervino Harry- la casa es mía. La puso a mi nombre tras la batalla del Ministerio por si a él le pasaba algo. Así que no te está haciendo ningún favor.

-Me da igual. No tenéis ni idea de lo que he tenido que hacer, no pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese asqueroso. Le pedí que por lo menos dejara quedarse a Saiph y me espetó que me largara con mi monstruo. ¡Me lo prometió, quiso ser su padrino y me prometió que lo cuidaría, pero nos insultó y nos echó de casa!

Ambos entendieron que a la bruja le había dolido más que no le diese asilo a su hijo que el que la echara a ella. Hermione hubo que reconocer internamente que en aquel conflicto la mortífaga tenía toda la razón. En ese momento, apareció en escena un cuarto actor:

-¡VOSOTROS! ¡Os voy a joder vivos...!

Harry y Hermione comprobaron paralizados que Mulciber había sobrevivido al fuego. Debía haber usado un hechizo para apagar las llamas pero su cara se hallaba completamente desfigurada, había perdido un ojo y toda la piel estaba ennegrecida y casi separada de la calavera. Tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a semejante quemadura. Era una visión tan repugnante que los chicos no acertaron ni a levantar sus varitas. No hizo falta. Con un movimiento desganado de la duelista, el hombre cayó desmayado cerca del señor Weasley. No tenían tiempo para eso. Harry, menos afectado que su amiga, volvió a retomar el asunto que les ocupaba.

-Te prometo que no tendrás que verle. Puedes quedarte en tu habitación, en toda la planta, como al principio y nadie te molestará. Ya falta poco para la guerra, te quedas ahí tranquila, sin que nadie te moleste y luego podrás irte sin ver a nadie

Lo vieron en su mirada: la habían perdido, ya todo le daba igual. La morena cerró los ojos por unos segundos y murmuró:

-No tenéis idea de cuánto deseo torturarle. Sueño con usar en él _crucio _tras_ crucio_ hasta que su diminuto cerebro se desintegre y no sea capaz más que de babear. Y cuando eso suceda, seguir torturándolo varias horas más. Luego moriré por incumplir el juramento, pero os aseguro que habrá valido mil veces la pena.

Había tanto odio y rencor en sus palabras que no dudaron que su fantasía era real. Harry empezó a plantearse las opciones de aturdirla o inmovilizarla para poder aparecerse con ella. En ese estado de demencia era mucho más peligroso que estuviera junto a Voldemort, podría volver a ponerla de su parte con poco esfuerzo (si es que no lo había hecho ya). Bellatrix previó sus intenciones y soltó una carcajada macabra:

-¡Inténtalo, te lo suplico, inténtalo! Dame una excusa para torturarte. Me muero por ver su cara al saber que su querido ahijado...

-¡Bella! -la interrumpió Hermione guardando la varita- Escúchame.

La mortífaga la miró, era como si apenas la reconociera, como si cualquier recuerdo compartido quedara muy lejano. La chica decidió usar el único argumento que creyó que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, lo único que le importaba.

-Si no lo haces por ti, si tu vida ya no te importa, hazlo por tu hijo -recibió una mirada de extrañeza-. Saiph estará mucho más seguro en Grimmauld Place, ahí nadie le puede encontrar ni atacar. Es un cachorro, no puede estar por ahí en malas condiciones.

Ese fue el momento en que más cerca se vieron de poder recuperar a su antigua compañera de piso. Pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos. Ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. La sabelotodo conocía de sobra ese gesto, lo adoptaba siempre que la reflexión era profunda y complicada. Al rato pareció decidirse.

-Tienes razón. Saiph estará más seguro ahí, me ha costado mucho esconderlo hasta ahora.

Suspiraron aliviados al ver que aceptaba. Les sorprendió que el bebé dragón saltó del hombro al escote de la bruja como intuyendo algo que los chicos aún no sospechaban. En cuanto abrió la boca lo comprendieron.

-Llevároslo -les ordenó sacando a la criatura de su vestido-, ponedlo a salvo y dadle bien de comer. Le he tenido que dar mi comida para... ¡Suéltate, Saiph, tienes que irte con ellos!

El pequeño dragón no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con el plan. Había clavado las cuatro garras en la piel del escote de la bruja y por mucho que esta intentaba liberarse, no lo conseguía. Los gryffindor sintieron una mezcla de emociones: tristeza porque el animal no quería separarse de su dueña, dolor al ver que hasta Bellatrix Lestrange era capaz de sacrificarse por amor y horror al comprobar como iban apareciendo surcos sangrantes por las zonas del cuello y escote donde la criatura clavaba las garras para aferrarse a ella. A los pocos segundos de lucha los finos ríos de sangre empezaban a resultar preocupantes, Hermione hacía esfuerzos por aguantar las lágrimas. La bruja intentó razonar con él con voz más suave:

-Pequeñín, con ellos estarás a salvo. Yo me quedaré mucho más tranquila si sé que tú estás bien y te prometo que en cuanto pueda te iré a buscar. Te lo prometo.

El animal seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Entre lágrimas la castaña intercedió por el dragón:

-¿¡No ves que no quiere!? ¡Te eligió a ti, quiere estar contigo! Lo que estás haciendo es egoísta. Tú te quedarás más tranquila pero él no, sentirá que te ha abandonado y que estás en peligro. Morirá de pena, literalmente.

La bruja la miró asustada. Luego volvió a mirar a Saiph que tenía la cabecita hundida en su cuello y se aferraba a ella con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. La maldita sangre sucia tenía razón, siempre tenía razón. Se rindió, debía hacer lo mejor para su hijo.

-De acuerdo -suspiró agotada-, pero hay que solucionar lo de mi desaparición. Mi Señor no es para nada estúpido, no se va a creer un segundo secuestro y estoy harta de que me llame.

Los chicos asintieron sin entender el plan. La bruja señaló a Mulciber: "Tengo que matar a ese, ¿alguna objeción?". No las hubo. Harry pensó que era casi caridad, mejor morir rápido que poco a poco a causa de las quemaduras. Bellatrix apuntó al señor Weasley y lanzó un _enervate _sin pronunciarlo. Arthur se despertó y empezó a incorporarse sin entender qué había pasado. No le dio tiempo a asimilar la situación. "Imperio", murmuró la bruja mirando al hombre, "Has luchado contra un mortífago desconocido que te ha aturdido. Te has desmayado y te has despertado solo. Ahora lárgate por donde has venido". El pelirrojo asintió con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa bobalicona y se marchó del lugar camino al edificio. Los chicos se miraron con cierto alivio al comprobar que el patriarca Weasley salía vivo de aquello.

Sin perder tiempo, la mortífaga sacó de su bolsillo un tubo de poción multijugos que llevaba siempre por lo que pudiera pasar. Obligó a su aturdido compañero a bebérselo ante la mirada desconcertada de los jóvenes. No entendían en quién se iba a transformar ni si iba a funcionar con tantas quemaduras. Al poco, una segunda Bellatrix apareció en su lugar. Las marcas físicas de las quemaduras habían desaparecido, pero era evidente por los gruñidos que el dolor no. "_Enervate_" repitió la bruja señalando a su doble. Mientras su copia recuperaba la consciencia, empleó un par de hechizos para que la ropa de Mulciber se transformara en la suya propia. Cuando terminó, esperó a que la falsa Bellatrix se pusiera en pie.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Harry agobiado- ¡Mátalo ya!

-No voy a matar a alguien sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, Potter.

Así fue. El hombre no entendía qué sucedía pero vio el peligro acechante en su compañera mortífaga, era evidente que tramaba algo. Le lanzó dos ofensivas que ella desintegró y seguidamente respondió con un _avada kedavra_ sin pronunciar que terminó con aquel ser. Le quitó la varita para que no lo identificaran y se la guardó. Los chicos observaron que el cadáver yacía en el suelo aún bajo el influjo de la poción.

-¿No se le pasará el efecto en un rato? -preguntó Harry.

-No. Si una persona muere bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos -recitó la castaña de memoria- se quedará en la forma de quien se habían transformado en vez de volver a su forma original. Es lo que sucedió con la madre de Bartemius Crouch.

-Su cuerpo deja de funcionar y no puede eliminar la poción, no hay ningún cambio en el organismo, así que se queda como está -añadió la duelista-. Esperemos que valga con esto para engañarlos un tiempo.

Los chicos asintieron. La bruja se aseguró de que Saiph estaba bien sujeto en su escote y cogió a Harry del brazo, Hermione se agarró del otro y se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place. Eran los primeros en regresar. En cuanto llegaron, la mortífaga les informó de que pasaría el resto del tiempo en su habitación, que no subiera nadie, únicamente Kreacher. Aceptaron y la dejaron marcharse. El moreno le mandó un _patronus _a su padrino para contarle que habían vuelto y que todo estaba en orden. No quería arriesgarse a enviar un mensaje más explícito de que habían recuperado a su prima por si estaba con algún miembro de la Orden. Mientras esperaban su vuelta, Hermione hurgó en el armario donde guardaban las pociones y seleccionó las que consideró que podría necesitar la bruja para curar los arañazos causados por Saiph y todas las heridas antiguas que lucía en su piel. Mientras estaba entretenida con eso, escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe.

-¿¡Está aquí!? ¡Gracias a Merlín! -oyó exclamar a Sirius- ¿Dónde está?

Escuchó a Lupin pedirle que se calmara y a Harry resumir lo que había pasado. De inmediato, el animago informó de que subía a verla. Su ahijado se cruzó en su camino y le aseguró con firmeza que no. Le había prometido a Bellatrix que nadie la visitaría e iba a cumplir. Al ex presidiario pareció darle igual y siguió intentando subir. La chica acudió para ayudar a Harry mientras llamaba a Kreacher y le indicaba que le subiera las pociones a Madame Black. El elfo obedeció de inmediato. Eso hizo que Sirius frenara en seco.

-¿Está herida? -preguntó con el temor patente en su voz.

-¡Pues claro que está herida, por todas partes! -le espetó la castaña- ¿¡Qué esperabas cuando la echaste de casa, que viviera feliz entre sirenas y unicornios!?

El hombre ni siquiera intentó defenderse. Simplemente repitió en voz baja que necesitaba ver a su prima. Aún así, tuvo que reconocer que los chicos tenían razón. Después de lo cruel que había sido, lo menos que podía hacer era respetar su necesidad de soledad, por mucho que deseara disculparse y cuidarla... Lupin se hizo cargo de la situación y obligó a su amigo a tomarse una poción calmante. Tras eso, los cuatro se reunieron en el salón para poner en común sus vivencias durante el ataque a la Madriguera. Al menos habían recuperado a la mortífaga.


	15. Chapter 15

Esa noche todos durmieron un poco mejor, al menos sabían dónde estaba Bellatrix. Al despertarse, Ron acudió a Grimmauld Place para desayunar con ellos. Les contó que los aurores y los magos expertos en sofocar incendios habían logrado apagar el fuego y conservar la estructura de la Madriguera. Sin embargo, la casa había sufrido importantes daños y varios voluntarios habían quedado para ayudar con las reparaciones. Todos se ofrecieron a colaborar de inmediato y quedaron en acompañarle después de desayunar. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar si habían averiguado cómo habían frustrado los mortífagos las barreras protectoras; sospechaban que la causante dormía tres pisos sobre ellos. Aunque se hubiese visto obligada a hacerlo para mantener su coartada ante Voldemort y básicamente salvar su vida, poco atenuaría eso el enfado de los Weasley, así que evitaron el tema.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, subieron a ducharse y arreglarse y quedaron en el recibidor en media hora para ir juntos a la Madriguera. Sirius comentó que prefería quedarse porque no se encontraba bien, el día anterior había inhalado mucho humo y se sentía un poco mareado. No engañó a nadie; quizá a Ron que sabía que habían recuperado a la mortífaga pero no en qué condiciones. De inmediato intuyeron que pretendía quedarse para no dejar a su prima sola por si pasaba algo. El sentido de culpabilidad del animago era visible en todo su ser. Su ahijado, temiendo que siguiese insistiendo en subir a verla, aseguró que se quedaba él a defender el fuerte. Sirius se intentó negar pero Harry no iba a ceder:

-No -sentenció el chico-. Tú tienes más experiencia y serás más útil que yo ayudando.

Y bajando la voz añadió:

-Sirius, te odia. No quiere verte ni en pintura. Si le pasara algo y estuvieras tú aquí, preferiría desangrarse antes que pedirte ayuda. Así que es mejor que me quede yo.

A Sirius no le quedó otra que asentir alicaído y marchase junto al resto. El resto de la semana siguieron el mismo sistema, aunque a veces fue Hermione la que se quedó en casa. Nadie vio a la bruja oscura. Kreacher tampoco les traía información, le era más fiel a ella. Solo sabían que comía y seguía viva; visto lo visto, les valía con eso. La castaña también se sintió tentada a visitarla, pero había dejado claro que no quería ver a nadie. Temía que a ella también la odiara: si la hubiese dejado en paz esa noche en la biblioteca alguna de las veces que se lo pidió, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. O igual eran paranoias suyas y la detestaba solo en la misma medida que a todos los seres humanos.

El que sí apareció por la planta baja durante la segunda semana fue Saiph. El dragón debía echar de menos atacar y molestar a gente y recuperó su antigua tradición de robarles cosas a los chicos. Lo malo era que se había vuelto mucho más veloz y volaba ya como un profesional (cosa que Hermione no se cansaba de repetir que era imposible a su edad), así que resultaba prácticamente imbatible. Harry lamentaba que estuvieran en guerra y no poder competir contra él sobre una escoba al aire libre. Aún así, tenerlo molestando por ahí les hacía sentir extrañamente bien, lo habían echado de menos y lo consideraban un síntoma de que todo iba mejor.

E iba mejor hasta el día en que durante una de las persecuciones por los pasillos apareció Sirius. En el instante en que lo vio, el dragón empezó a rugir y a expulsar humo por la nariz. Un segundo después, sus pequeñas fauces se abrieron y escupió una llamarada que el hombre esquivó de milagro. Aunque no del todo: su chaqueta comenzó a arder. Se la quitó de inmediato y la tiró al suelo intentado apagar el fuego. Tanto él como los chicos usaron varios hechizos de agua y a pesar de que la superficie ardiente no era grande, les costó casi quince minutos apagarlo del todo. Para entonces, Saiph se había retirado. Dieron por hecho que había subido a comunicarle a su madre el incidente.

-¿Cómo es posible... un fuego así? -resolló Harry agotado por el esfuerzo.

-No lo sé -reconoció Hermione también exhausta-. Es evidente que el fuego de dragón (o al menos de esta raza) no actúa como un hechizo normal, se parece más a un _fiendfyre_.

Harry miró a su padrino:

-Saiph suele bajar a jugar a la hora de la merienda, mantente alejado. Tengo la incipiente sospecha de que no le caes muy bien.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo: "Si nos ha costado un cuarto de hora apagar esa pequeña llama, como incendie algo de tela o madera y se propague, ardemos todos". Una vez más, el animago tuvo que aceptar que tenían razón. Durante tres días no recibieron más visitas del pequeñajo, debía estar enfadado por el encuentro. Al cuarto volvió a aparecer pero menos simpático e incluso más violento que de costumbre. Al trío dorado le costó varias ranas de chocolate y muchos cumplidos suavizar al dragoncito.

Transcurrida una semana más y con mucha ayuda, la Madriguera quedó perfectamente rehabilitada y protegida. La matriarca Weasley estaba tan agradecida que insistió en dar una fiesta para celebrarlo, aduciendo además que ni siquiera habían festejado la Navidad. Todos convinieron que era una locura, estaban en guerra y no podían permitírselo. La mujer insistió en que precisamente por eso necesitaban algo que celebrar. Se dieron cuenta de que en algún sentido -un tanto macabro- se trataba también de una especie de fiesta de despedida, por si alguno de los que asistentes no sobrevivía a la batalla. Algo así como "bebamos primero y muramos después". Como Molly era el corazón de la Orden y todos la temían bastante, tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes. Sirius consiguió que al menos la celebraran en Grimmauld Place que era más seguro. Ella aceptó, al fin y al cabo solía ir mucho al piso franco (o lo hacía antes de que tuviesen una inquilina mortífaga). Quedaron en prepararlo todo para el viernes siguiente.

En cuanto terminaron las labores de reparación, Hermione volvió a la lectura. Llevaba tiempo obsesionada con el libro de cuentos que le legó Dumbledore y había investigado la fábula de las Reliquias de la Muerte de forma exhaustiva. Si la capa era real, la piedra de la resurrección y la varita de sauco también podían serlo. La piedra no le interesaba mucho, le daba miedo por las repercusiones que su uso podría conllevar. La varita que no podía ser derrotada sí que le intrigaba. No había encontrado ninguna lectura que certificara su existencia, sin embargo, había leído el nombre de Gellert Grindelwald relacionado con ella. Todo el mundo conocía el legendario duelo entre él y Dumbledore, pero la chica necesitaba más información que la obtenida por tradición oral. Varias semanas antes había solicitado los ejemplares del Profeta de aquella fecha. Como era un periódico de hacía más de cincuenta años y tenía que pedirlo a través de muchos intermediarios para que no descubrieran el piso franco de la Orden, sabía que tardaría semanas en recibirlo.

-Hermione, paquete para ti -comentó Sirius lanzándole el sobre que acababa de entregar una lechuza.

Con esa frase culminó el proceso. La chica corrió a desenvolver el producto y apareció un viejo ejemplar de 1945 en cuya portada se enfrentaban los dos legendarios magos. Leyó el reportaje con detenimiento. Relataba el ascenso y el reinado del terror de Grindelwald, se especulaba sobre su relación con Dumbledore y finalmente se detallaba el duelo. Informaban de que se había prolongado más de cuatro horas y describían algunos de los hechizos y las técnicas usadas, pero no había información de las varitas. Sin embargo, en una de las fotos, muy poco nítida por la antigüedad, el ángulo y el movimiento, se adivinaba la varita del mago oscuro. Hermione no estaba segura, pero podía ser la que vieron a usar al director de Hogwarts en varias ocasiones. Como Ron había ido a visitar a su madre después de comer, llamó a Harry y a Sirius para confirmar su teoría y comprobar si ellos lo veían más claro.

-No lo sé, podría ser... Pero así en blanco y negro no se distingue nada -comentó el animago observando la borrosa foto.

Harry tardó más en hablar, él era quien más tiempo y misiones había desempeñado con Albus. Ante las miradas ansiosas, decidió arriesgarse. Estaba casi seguro de que esa era la varita que había visto usar a Dumbledore en su excursión a la cueva de los horrocruxes. Pero tampoco podía tener la certeza. Aún así, decidieron partir de esa base. Si la leyenda aseguraba que Grindelwald la poseyó, tenía sentido que al derrotarlo pasara a pertenecer a Dumbledore. Harry y Sirius estaban interesados en el tema pero no entendían por qué a Hermione le obsesionaba tanto. Pensaron que esperaba encontrarla para que Harry la usara contra Voldemort, pero les aclaró que en absoluto era esa su preocupación.

-Si con tan poca información nosotros hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Dumbledore tenía la varita de la fábula, Quien-vosotros-sabéis lo deduciría mucho antes -desarrolló la castaña-, lo cual quiere decir que en cuanto Dumbledore murió, Él buscaría la forma de recuperarla.

Los dos hombres tragaron saliva ante la idea.

-Creo que le enterraron con ella... -comentó Harry.

-Seguro que sí, es lo que se suele hacer -confirmó Sirius.

-Eso significa que es muy probable que bajo el mandato de Snape, Quien-vosotros-sabéis se colara en Hogwarts, profanara la tumba y la recuperara. No sé si le obedecerá bien puesto que fue Snape quien mató a su anterior dueño, pero en ocasiones anteriores ha valido el robo para poder usarla. Y si Él la tiene en su poder...

-Es prácticamente invencible -terminó la frase el chico.

Su amiga asintió con pesar.

-Durante la batalla de los Siete Harrys Él mismo te persiguió -recordó Hermione-. Dijiste que vuestras varitas tuvieron una conexión extraña, ¿eso significa que no era la de sauco? ¿Viste qué varita uso?

-¿¡Estás de broma!? ¡Nos estaba persiguiendo de noche lanzando hechizos a lo loco detrás nuestro y volaba sin escoba! La varita fue lo que menos me interesó -expuso el Elegido-. Pero entiendo lo que dices, sería importante saber qué varita está usando para rediseñar la estrategia de defensa. Es evidente que si la tiene, cualquier barrera de Hogwarts caerá ante él...

La chica asintió y los tres se quedaron en silencio cavilando durante unos minutos sobre cómo podían confirmar ese dato.

-La batalla aérea es la última vez que lo hemos visto -recapituló Hermione-, entiendo que si Harry no pudo fijarse en la varita, el resto de miembros de la Orden menos aún. Y aunque lo viera de lejos, es evidente que ninguno hemos estado tranquilamente delante de él para distinguir si es de sauco, de roble o de nogal...

Harry abrió los ojos ligeramente y comentó: "Eh... Hay alguien que sí y seguro que sabe qué varita usa...". Sirius y Hermione le miraron ansiosos esperando la respuesta. Su expresión entre la duda y el temor despejó cualquier incógnita. Sintieron un escalofrío e inconscientemente miraron hacia arriba. La sabelotodo se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes. Había realizado tantos esfuerzos por dejar de obsesionarse y enamorarse de Bellatrix que la había apartado demasiado de su pensamiento. A esa deducción le siguió el debate de cómo pedirle ayuda a la furibunda bruja sin subir a molestarla como habían prometido. "Puedo dejar la nota junto a mi merienda y seguro que su hijo me la roba..." ironizó Harry. Ya en serio sugirió mandar a Kreacher con una carta.

-No -descartó la castaña de inmediato-. El otro día le pedí que le subiera una nota (para preguntarle si ya estaba bien de sus heridas) y él me chilló que qué me había creído, que no es una sucia una lechuza. Le sentó francamente mal...

Sirius dedicó unos minutos a maldecir al elfo hasta que la joven intercedió por él y le suplicó que lo dejara en paz. Se comentó la idea de pasarle un mensaje por debajo de la puerta, pero resultaría infantil y probablemente también lo considerara una invasión de su espacio. Surgió incluso la posibilidad de mandarle una lechuza, pero no tenían ninguna entrenada para llamar a puertas...

-¿Y un _patronus_? -preguntó Hermione.

-Igual no se lo toma bien y piensa que le estamos restregando que ella no puede invocar uno -murmuró Harry.

-Sí que puede -intervino el animago-. O podía antes de meterse a mortífaga, a Azkaban y todo eso... Era una pantera.

Los chicos asimilaron esa nueva información. Tras mucho debate, decidieron que a falta de una idea mejor lo harían así. Ahí se abrió una nueva discusión: ¿quién ejecutaba el hechizo, la voz de quién le enfurecería menos oír a través del espectro? Evidentemente su primo el traidor quedó descartado de inmediato. Al mestizo le pareció evidente que su amiga era la mejor posibilidad, Bellatrix la apreciaba (evitó comentar nada de su pasada relación pero se sobreentendió perfectamente).

-No -suspiró Hermione-. Creo que me odia porque por mi culpa, alguien se comportó con ella como un animal... Tendrás que hacerlo tú, Harry, eres el mal menor, no tiene nada contra ti.

Sirius no recordaba ningún otro periodo de su vida en el que se hubiese avergonzado tanto y tan seguido, simplemente asintió y miró a su ahijado que buscaba una excusa para evitar aquello. Como no la encontró, fue su cierva la que le llevó a la duelista el amable mensaje de que les gustaría preguntarle una cosa referente a las reliquias de la muerte que sería de gran ayuda. El chico rezó porque su voz no sonara demasiado temblorosa. Media hora después seguían esperando a que la bruja apareciera.

-No creo que baje... -comentó Harry abatido- Y como tampoco tiene forma de responder, supongo que simplemente nos ignorará.

Justo cuando sus oyentes asentían, un sorprendente _patronus_ que nadie reconoció y que desde luego no era una pantera apareció ante ellos. Lo contemplaron epatados. Salvo Dumbledore, nadie más poseía un _patronus _que fuese una criatura mágica y no un animal común. Pero el enorme dragón traslucido con las fauces abiertas que ocupaba medio salón parecía totalmente real. Antes de que nadie pudiese comentar nada, escucharon la voz despectiva de Bellatrix: "Que suba Potter y traiga whisky". Eso fue todo. Hermione sintió un pinchazo de dolor al ver que no la elegía a ella; aunque también experimentó cierto orgullo al confirmar su teoría de que Harry era el mal menor, al menos aún sabía cómo pensaba. El aludido se demacró por completo. Sirius se sintió frustrado porque tenía la esperanza de que bajara ella y poder asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Solo Dumbledore tenía una criatura mágica de_ patronus_... -comentó Harry intentado desviar la atención de su recién adquirida misión- ¿No nos habías dicho que era una pantera?

Su padrino asintió desconcertado.

-Un _patronus_ puede mutar y convertirse en el de la persona a la que más quieres -recordó Hermione- O... criatura en este caso. Es evidente que su conexión con Saiph es lo suficientemente profunda como para alterarlo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras procesaban la explicación. Al final Sirius se resignó, abrió uno de sus armarios privados y le tendió a su ahijado una botella de su mejor whisky de fuego. También le dio indicaciones sobre cómo tratarla para tener más posibilidades de salir de una pieza. El elegido aceptó la ofrenda pero no se movió. La sabelotodo le preguntó que a qué esperaba, cuanto antes mejor.

-Eh... Es que me da miedo -confesó él.

-¡Te has enfrentado a Vol... a quien-tú-sabes en condiciones mucho peores! -exclamó su amiga.

-Ya... Pero Él insiste en matarme con un rápido _avada kedavra_, Bellatrix es mucho más... creativa.

Sirius soltó una risa amarga y estuvieron de acuerdo. Aún así no quedaba otra opción. El chico asintió con pesar, se armó de valor y salió del salón. Lo siguieron con la vista recorrer el pasillo y les extrañó ver que no se dirigía hacia las escaleras sino a la cocina. "¿A dónde vas?" le gritó su amiga. "Bellatrix no es la única que exige tributo" comentó metiéndose una rana de chocolate al bolsillo. Tras eso, se encaminó hacia las escaleras con pesar.

-¡Harry! -lo llamó de nuevo Hermione.

El chico volvió al salón, cualquier excusa era buena para retrasar lo inevitable.

-Oye... Ya que vas... Podrías pedirle que viniera el viernes a la fiesta...

-¿¡Estás loca!? -preguntó su amigo con ansiedad- ¿¡Crees que va a venir a una fiesta en la que probablemente se bata algún récord de gente a la que odia!? Creo que asistirá hasta Andrómeda.

-Precisamente por eso. Igual solo por molestar y sembrar el caos... Eso siempre la anima...

Harry vio el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de la sabelotodo. Se notaba le había dado vueltas a la idea y casi no se había atrevido a sugerírselo, pero se moría de ganas de ver a la mortífaga y tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Aún así, el moreno ya le tenía suficiente miedo como para añadir esa carga extra. Entonces vio en el rostro de su padrino aún más necesidad y desesperación que en el de Hermione. Maldijo internamente y suspiró. Finalmente respondió que se lo comentaría, pero les juró que como le asesinara de cualquier forma, volvería en forma de poltergeist para fastidiarles el resto de sus vidas. Ambos aceptaron disimulando la emoción a cada cual peor.

Cuando Harry se halló ante la última puerta del cuarto piso no decidía si sus nervios estaban justificados o no. La mujer le había invitado a subir y no podía matarle sin incumplir el juramento; pero seguía siendo una mortífaga que disfrutaría torturándole para hacer daño a Sirius y seguro que se le ocurrían formas de lograrlo sin incumplir el pacto. Aún así, reunió todo su coraje de gryffindor y llamó. La voz desganada de Bellatrix le indicó que entrara.

La habitación era mucho más grande y luminosa que la de Harry aunque no había objetos personales, solo un cuadro alucinante de un dragón. El aroma a ámbar y jazmín flotaba agradablemente por toda la habitación, ese olor que ya todos identificaban como el de la bruja oscura. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con un libro de dudoso aspecto. Se había recuperado bastante bien: ya no tenía ninguna herida, su piel parecía más sana, sus rasgos se habían curado de la falta de sueño y su melena oscura lucía brillante como antes. Seguía bastante delgada y su aspecto era de cansancio, pero dedujo que más que físico era emocional, aquel encierro y el odio acumulado la mantenían al límite. Llevaba únicamente un jersey ancho que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Tuvo que reconocer que pese a todo, era un mujer impresionante con una belleza entre aristocrática y salvaje que no igualaban ni sus hermanas. Se acercó con cuidado y colocó el whisky en la mesa junto a ella. La mujer no levantó la vista del libro. El chico sintió que faltaba alguien...

-¿Dónde está Saiph? Tengo algo para él...

-Ya no -murmuró la duelista.

El moreno la miró sin entender. Ella levantó por fin la vista del libro y señaló con la cabeza al dragoncito que se había sentado en un escritorio a espaldas de Harry. Estaba destrozando el envoltorio de la rana de chocolate para poder atacarla. El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comprobó que se la había robado del bolsillo de la sudadera. "¿¡Cómo lo ha hecho?! ¡No me he dado cuenta!" exclamó realmente sorprendido.

-Es un ladrón muy hábil -comentó su dueña-. Si Tom le hubiese mandado a él a recuperar la profecía nos habría ido mejor.

Harry soltó una risa nerviosa ante el comentario. No entendía si ese "nos" se refería a la Orden o a los mortífagos -sospechó que a los segundos-, pero mejor no preguntar. Para romper el hielo decidió alabar su_ patronus_ porque era extraordinario en todos los sentidos. Como estaba nervioso, habló rápido y sin pensar demasiado. Le incomodaba el silencio y se le escapó el comentario de que creía que tras Azkaban no tendría recuerdos felices. La duelista le miró entre la furia y la sorpresa de que se la jugara con una observación tan arriesgada, pero aún así contestó.

-No había vuelto a probar desde que escapé. Pensé que seguiría siendo una pantera, pero al parecer Saiph ha cambiado eso... Y sí, mis recuerdos felices se quedaron con los dementores, pero tengo algunos nuevos. La imagen de Rodolphus desangrándose, suplicándome que lo matara de una vez e intentando sacarse los ojos es un recuerdo realmente poderoso.

Harry de nuevo sonrió inquieto y decidió que ya estaba bien de preliminares. Se sentó en el sillón frente a la slytherin y le explicó sus teorías sobre la varita de sauco. Ella escuchó sin especial interés y se abstuvo de comentarios mientras estrenaba la botella de alcohol. Cuando terminó, el chico le formuló las preguntas que se habían hecho previamente. Ella guardó silencio un rato hasta que ordenó sus ideas. Le confirmó sus peores temores: Voldemort había obtenido la varita de sauco de la tumba del director. No obstante, por lo que había visto ella, no parecía obedecerle completamente, seguramente porque no era él quien había desarmado a su anterior dueño.

-Entonces obedecerá a Snape -comentó el chico.

Bellatrix recordaba perfectamente la noche del asesinato de Dumbledore. Cuando ella y los demás mortífagos llegaron, su sobrino ya había desarmado al mago. De golpe se dio cuenta del sentido del enfado de Voldemort cuando se enteró de que fue Severus quien cometió el crimen: hubiese sido mucho más fácil vencer al chico para ganar la confianza de la varita que al veterano Snape. Y no podía matarlo sin más: lo necesitaba de director para controlar Hogwarts. Nadie le reveló que fue el chico quien desarmó a Albus, probablemente porque nadie había caído hasta ese momento en lo que eso suponía. Harry la miró notando que pasaba algo, la bruja sabía algo que ellos ignoraban. Esperó una explicación pero la única respuesta que obtuvo a su observación previa fue un seco: "Espero que crea eso". Antes de que pudiera pedirle más información, retomó la palabra.

-Y hay otro asunto, Potter, que quería hablar contigo...

Eso sí que le dio miedo al gryffindor. La bruja le contó que por su estudio de los horrocruxes y sus seguimientos de Voldemort, sospechaba que existía un séptimo que el mago tenebroso nunca quiso crear. Tras escuchar toda la explicación y comprender que él mismo debía morir para terminar con Voldemort, Harry recordó de forma inconsciente la snitch que Dumbledore le había dejado en herencia. Le dio las gracias a la duelista por la información y le pidió que lo guardara en secreto, el resto le impedirían enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso si sabían que se iba a dejar matar. La bruja estuvo de acuerdo. Harry se levantó para despedirse (y para hallarse lo más cerca posible de la salida) y tomó aire para darle el último mensaje.

-Una última cosa...

Le contó con voz temblorosa lo referente a la fiesta que iba a tener lugar en la sala de baile donde Saiph eligió su nombre. Le comentó que les haría ilusión (en genérico, sin indicar a quiénes) que ella bajara aunque fuese un rato. Añadió que habría whisky de fuego y varias bebidas alcohólicas más. Ese último dato la suavizó un poco, pero su mirada atónita no varió:

-¿Me estás pidiendo que asista a la celebración de que han reparado la casa que yo misma incendié?

-Eh... Hemos omitido ese dato, pero sí...

-¿Por qué demonios iba yo a pasar un solo minuto con una panda de imbéciles, traidores de sangre y miembros de la patética Orden?

-¿Por la ironía? -preguntó el chico que se había preparado la respuesta- Piensa en el pánico que causará a toda la gente que odias ver entrar a la mortífaga más temida del mundo mágico. Muchos temblarán, alguno gritará, otros intentarán atacarte... Creo que es el tipo de evento que podría entretenerte. Así cambias de ambiente... Y podrías llevar a Saiph, ver que tienes un dragón aún les dará más miedo.

La bruja no parecía convencida del todo, aunque era innegable que la idea de aterrorizar y aguar la fiesta a todas esas personas le resultaba altamente atractiva. En aras de conseguir su objetivo para complacer a su padrino y a su mejor amiga, añadió un último argumento sabiendo que apelar a su orgullo y a su superioridad no solía fallar. Y tenía que reconocer que no era mentira:

-Además, probablemente serás la más guapa y eso les dará aún más rabia... En la batalla de las escobas apenas te vieron, todos te recuerdan como en el cartel de Azkaban. Ahora estás mucho más...

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el dragón para esconder el sonrojo y no tener que terminar la frase. La criatura, que parecía haber captado el argumento que llevaba su nombre y lo había tomado como un cumplido, arrastró volando el envoltorio de la difunta rana de chocolate hacia él. El chico lo aceptó sin entender si pretendía que lo tirara, que lo reciclara o qué.

-Te está regalando el cromo -comentó Bellatrix-, probablemente lo tenga repetido.

El moreno la miró dudando de si le estaba tomando el pelo. No, parecía que hablaba en serio. Así que extrajo el cromo de Morgana Le Fay y lo guardó en su bolsillo. "¡Gracias, Saiph!" murmuró él acariciando al dragón. Logró hacerlo durante cuatro segundos, en cuanto al quinto se confió, recibió un mordisco en la mano. "Una cosa no quita la otra" le informó la bruja oscura. El chico asintió y se despidió. Cuando ya salía, la bruja murmuró que pensaría lo de la fiesta. Él le dio las gracias de nuevo y se marchó.

Aún le faltaban dos tramos de escaleras para llegar a la planta baja cuando el moreno vio a Hermione y a Sirius esperándole con ojos de cachorros abandonados. Se lo resumió en tres oraciones: "Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis tiene la varita de sauco aunque no le responde bien, Saiph me ha mordido tras regalarme un cromo y Bellatrix se pensará lo de la fiesta". No supieron qué parte resultaba más sorprendente, pero eso no les impidió acosarlo a preguntas:

-¿Cómo está? - empezó Sirius.

-¿Sigue teniendo heridas? -se solapó Hermione.

-¿Come bien? -añadió Sirius.

-¿Cómo de enfadada está? -se preocupó Hermione.

-¿Crees que bajará a la fiesta? -terminaron ambos a dúo.

Harry los contempló durante unos segundos antes de poner rumbo al comedor para la cena y empezar a responder. Parecía que estaba bien. No había visto ninguna herida. Debía comer pero seguía bastante delgada. Estaba enfadada con todo el mundo como siempre, pero había sido amable (dentro de su habitual hostilidad). No tenía ni idea de si acudiría a la fiesta. Solventadas esas cuestiones surgieron otras tantas y varias peticiones de que relatara su visita desde distintos puntos de vista. El Elegido se acostó esa noche con un agudo dolor de cabeza provocado por sus seres queridos y no por Voldemort.


	16. Capítulo 16

El día de la fiesta amaneció lluvioso. Eso no impidió que Molly se plantara en Grimmauld Place cuando sus ocupantes estaban aún desayunando. No les dio tiempo ni de ofrecerse a ayudar: antes de abrir la boca ya les había encomendado cuatro tareas a cada uno. Decoración de la sala de baile, limpieza, enviar recordatorios a los invitados... había mucho por hacer. Para que todo quedara en familia, Molly cocinaría, Tonks se ocuparía de la seguridad, Bill Weasley haría las veces de fotógrafo y Hermione se encargaría de la parte mágica de la decoración. Harry y Ron quedaron relegados a peones rasos para ir ayudando en los diferentes campos y Sirius logró escaquearse de las responsabilidades como un buen Black desterrado.

Habían citado a todos a las nueve de la noche. Estuvieron ocupados con los preparativos toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. No obstante, lo pasaron bien. La matriarca Weasley tenía razón: les estaba sirviendo para distraerse y preocuparse de algo que nada tenía que ver con la inminente guerra. Viendo el esmero y el detalle que estaba poniendo, Hermione sospechó que Molly también pretendía mostrar algo. Desde su nacimiento perteneció a una importante familia de sangre pura y luego se casó con los Weasley que también lo eran. A pesar de que no tenían dinero quería demostrar que seguía siendo capaz de organizar eventos tan elegantes y sofisticados como cualquier otra familia de los Sagrados Veintiocho. Especialmente quería lucirse ante Andrómeda, que si bien no era tan clasista como sus hermanas, seguía siendo una Black difícil de complacer; y lo mismo con Fleur, que le daba la sensación de que la consideraba una pobre ama de casa.

Como la mujer había insistido en que se pusiesen elegantes, Hermione eligió un vestido rojo ajustado en la cintura con bastante vuelo que favorecía su figura (la que Bellatrix le había aconsejado que dejara de esconder). Vio que sus dos amigos también estaban muy elegantes con sendos trajes; más Harry que Ron, el pelirrojo seguía sin conseguir una túnica de gala en condiciones. Hasta Sirius parecía haberse esmerado con un traje en tonos oscuros y una túnica digna de la noble familia a la que pertenecía. A Hermione le dio pena que Ginny, Neville y el resto de sus amigos estuviesen en el colegio y se perdiesen aquello. Lo repetirían cuando terminase la guerra. O eso quiso creer.

Mientras el trío dorado junto con el famoso padrino y la señora Weasley esperaban a que llegaran los primeros invitados, Molly hizo una pregunta respecto al tema que llevaban todo el día evitando:

-¿Va a bajar tu prima la trastornada?

El animago le advirtió que delante de él no se le ocurriese insultar a Bellatrix. Respondió que no lo sabía, que estaba cansada después del tiempo que había pasado con Voldemort. Les habían contado que la bruja oscura había simulado su muerte para poder unirse a ellos definitivamente, así que sabían que volvía a residir en el edificio. Hermione y Harry habían empezado a redactar un diario conjunto para recordar todas las mentiras y medias verdades que habían inventado a lo largo del proceso con Bellatrix, cada vez se complicaba más recordarlas todas. Ese era otro de los motivos por el que deseaban que terminara la guerra. No obstante, a pesar de lo complicada que resultaba la situación, la sabelotodo llevaba semanas consultando libros para ver si el juramento inquebrantable se podía modificar de alguna forma para evitar que la slytherin tuviese que exiliarse. De momento sin éxito.

El resto de la familia pelirroja fueron los primeros en llegar: Fred y George aparecieron bromeando como siempre mientras Arthur debatía algo con su hijo Percy. Poco después llegó Bill con Fleur y completó el lote, ya que Charlie seguía en Rumanía y Ginny en el colegio. Shacklebolt apareció junto a Lupin y Tonks. También acudieron Luna y su padre. La alegría y la ilusión por encontrarse por fin en una situación de bajo peligro fue considerable. Se habían vestido de etiqueta para no enfadar a la anfitriona y nadie escatimó en cumplidos. Destacaba como siempre la elegante veela con un vestido de tirantes plateado que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas. La algarabía se cortó de golpe cuando la puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió para recibir a la última invitada.

Era escalofriante lo parecida que era a su hermana mayor: el porte regio, la actitud altiva, el rostro aristocrático y el derroche de elegancia en cada movimiento. Después del primer vistazo, aparecían las diferencias: un poco más alta, melena castaña en lugar de negra, ojos más cálidos y piel menos pálida. Aunque lo más llamativo era el aura de tristeza que la envolvía. Pocos meses antes, cuando Voldemort se infiltró en el Ministerio, los carroñeros asesinaron a su marido por ser un sangre sucia. Era evidente que seguía de luto. Su vestido era negro, sencillo pero elegante. Al haber sido desterrada por su familia y tras quedarse viuda su economía no resultaba muy boyante.

-Vale, ¡no lo flipéis, es mi madre! - exclamó Tonks intentando aligerar la situación.

Hubo risas nerviosas y enseguida Sirius se acercó a saludar a la que todos consideraban su prima favorita. Aunque no era oficialmente parte de la Orden, solía ayudar cuando lo necesitaban y le estaban agradecidos. El animago la presentó a quienes no la conocían y pronto entabló conversación con la matriarca Weasley, aunque sin perder el toque distante y reservado. Como ya estaban todos, pasaron a la sala de baile. Para decorarla Hermione se había inspirado en la única vez que habían visitado esa habitación: con un encantamiento había replicado el firmamento nocturno y todas las constelaciones lucían sobre el alto techo, de vez en cuanto cruzaban estrellas fugaces que soltaban purpurina. Habían utilizado tonos azul oscuro y negros para cubrir paredes, manteles e incluso las copas y platos tenían dibujos estelares. No hubo una sola persona que no felicitara a Hermione, reconocieron que rivalizaba sin problemas con el Gran Comedor engalanado para el baile de Navidad.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió la temática? -le preguntó Arthur Weasley.

El trío dorado, Lupin y Sirius recordaron la noche en que Bellatrix había recreado el mapa de las constelaciones en esa misma sala para que Saiph eligiera su nombre. Seguía siendo el despliegue de magia más cautivador que habían presenciado jamás.

-Amm... -comenzó la muchacha algo nerviosa.

-En honor a los Black, ¡su familia favorita! -intervino Sirius con ironía.

Todos rieron por lo que consideraban una broma y la chica le dio las gracias con los ojos por sacarla del apuro. Inmediatamente Harry cambió de tema y preguntó con quién se había quedado el pequeño Ted. Tonks contó que con una vecina squib que era casi como de la familia. Se hicieron pequeños grupos entre los invitados mientras todo el mundo comía y bebía. Había pasteles de carne y de calabaza, sándwiches de varios sabores y delicatessen muggles como pizzas o mini hamburguesas; también tartas, pastelitos de nata, brochetas de fruta y una enorme fuente de chocolate. Las bebidas iban de la cerveza de mantequilla hasta varios tipos de whisky de fuego. Podrían haber alimentado a todo Hogwarts. La única norma que Molly había establecido desde el principio era que prohibido hablar de la guerra y le tenían el suficiente miedo como para respetar su máxima. Las conversaciones eran ligeras y despreocupadas favorecidas por el consumo de alcohol.

Cerca de la media noche, la fiesta se hallaba en su apogeo. Harry y Hermione charlaban con los gemelos sobre su tienda de artículos de broma; Tonks intentaba animar a Ron para que se lanzara a bailar con Fleur que se movía sola al son de la música; Shacklebolt y Andrómeda se ponían al día sobre la política muggle; Arthur y Percy discutían sobre el próximo mundial de quidditch; los Lovegood danzaban al unísono en lo que parecía más un ritual que un baile; Molly, Sirius y Lupin rememoraban anécdotas escolares y Bill, adicto a su recién adquirido hobby, los fotografiaba a todos con entusiasmo. Años después, a nadie le harían falta esas fotos para recordar qué hacían esa noche cuando la verdadera estrella se dejó caer por la fiesta.

Nadie la oyó ni la vio llegar, no hizo falta. Había algo en ella que delataba su presencia incluso antes de aparecer. Dio igual el ruido de la música, el alboroto de las conversaciones y las risas; lo enorme que era la sala o el alcohol que empezaba a nublar la vista de muchos. La magia oscura que siempre parecía rodearla se desplegó por la habitación provocando escalofríos a muchos.

Su vestido en tonos negros y escarlatas empezaba en un escote corazón bordeado por rubíes con manga larga de encaje, se ceñía hasta su estrecha cintura y a partir de ahí, varias capas de tul semitransparentes caían hasta el suelo y permitían vislumbrar sus perfectamente torneadas piernas. Hasta el más profano en moda se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pieza a medida y que probablemente costaba más que todas las posesiones de Andrómeda y de la familia Weasley. Lo remataba con unas sandalias negras de tacón alto que estilizaban aún más su figura. Hermione supuso que había usado una poción alisadora porque sus rizos indisciplinados se habían convertido en suaves ondas que caían sinuosas hasta su cintura. Su maquillaje habitual de ojos oscuros y labios rojo sangre completaba el conjunto. La belleza oscura y salvaje de la bruja resultaba tan espectacular y magnética que a muchos les costó varios minutos percatarse de que en su hombro viajaba orgulloso un pequeño dragón de increíbles ojos azules. Con su sonrisa entre burlona y de superioridad miró a los invitados.

Esa mujer no era Bellatrix Lestrange, no era la loca mortífaga de apariencia decadente recién escapada de Azkaban. Se asemejaba más a un súcubo, un despampanante demonio con forma femenina capaz de seducir y protagonizar las fantasías de cualquier hombre con una sola mirada. Hubo casi un minuto de silencio, reacciones que luchaban por salir a la superficie y cerebros que no las procesaban. Fue Fleur la primera que ahogó un grito alterada. Enseguida se le unieron los demás: exclamaciones de terror mal silenciadas, murmullos nerviosos, miradas de odio, carraspeos e incluso algún silbido probablemente de la garganta de los gemelos. Pocos fueron los que no acariciaron su varita con nerviosismo. Cuando hubo absorbido con placer los celos, el miedo, la rabia y el deseo de todos los espectadores, la mortífaga se dirigió a su público:

-¡Podéis seguir! -informó alegremente.

Su tono era arrogante, burlón y mordaz, como si todo el evento hubiese sido diseñado como marco de su entrada triunfal. Su actitud no contribuyó en absoluto a calmar los ánimos. El trío dorado, más familiarizado con las sorpresas de su compañera de piso, fueron los primeros en intentar retomar las conversaciones. Lupin le dio un codazo a Sirius discretamente.

-Deja de babear, que es tu prima -siseó entre dientes.

Sirius obedeció con vergüenza y dificultad y ambos se unieron a la tarea de recuperar el espíritu que reinaba antes de la aparición de la slytherin. Lo consiguieron a medias. Molly, Tonks y Andrómeda intentaban actuar con normalidad para disminuir el protagonismo de la desagradable visitante; especialmente las dos últimas, que detestaban a su familiar con ganas. Otros buscaban excusas para hablar con la recién llegada y saciar así su curiosidad. Shacklebolt, con su habitual diplomacia, consiguió el primer turno e intercambió cortesías con ella. Le preguntó con miedo y admiración por su alado compañero que no se molestó ni en morderle, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de las miradas de asombro que le dirigían: había salido a su madre.

Harry observó cómo su mejor amiga y su padrino, los más deseosos de acercarse a ella, no se atrevían. O igual esperaban a que estuviera más borracha, cosa que a juzgar por la de veces que rellenó su vaso en pocos minutos no podía tardar mucho. La chica había creído que nadie osaría acercarse a la duelista, unos por miedo y otros por odio, y se quedaría apartada con su dragón y su whisky. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Después de Shacklebolt, Bill se acercó a presentarse. Le había prometido a su hermano Charlie que le informaría si veía al _wiseshadow _descarriadoy ahí estaba. Tuvo poco tiempo para estudiarlo de cerca:

-¡Venimos a librarte...! -exclamó George

-¡...del cansino de nuestro hermano! -terminó Fred.

La duelista sonrió y les guiñó el ojo y al instante Hermione supo que ya los había convertido a su causa. Estuvieron hablando alegremente con ella durante varios minutos. Bellatrix Black era una leyenda desde el colegio y los gemelos escucharon con atención todas las historias y trucos que quiso compartir con ellos. Cuando la mujer les felicitó por su mítica despedida de Hogwarts entre caos y fuegos artificiales, ambos pelirrojos se sonrojaron ante el cumplido. Igual era por que ellos también eran proclives a la destrucción, pero a Saiph no le cayeron tan mal como el resto de humanos.

-¿Me concedes este baile? -preguntó George tendiendo el brazo solemnemente a la mortífaga.

Tras mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos, para sorpresa de unos y rabia de otros, la bruja aceptó y colocó su mano sobre la del chico. Hermione y Harry se miraron sorprendidos de su amabilidad.

-¿Crees que solo lo hace...? -empezó la chica.

-¿Para fastidiar a Molly? -completó Harry- Estoy seguro de que sí.

Y funcionó. El rostro de la matriarca Weasley lucía casi más rojo que su cabello. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, ni ella ni nadie fue capaz de apartar la mirada. Su hijo y la asesina en serie no hacían mala pareja. Bellatrix se había criado en una familia en la que su única función era resultar buena candidata como futura esposa en las fiestas, así que bailaba incluso con más elegancia y encanto que Fleur. Además, el movimiento era una parte esencial del duelo y ahí no la superaba nadie. Se movía como si flotara, como si la gravedad no fuese con ella. Su larga melena oscura ondeaba a cada giro confiriéndole un aspecto aún más sobrenatural; su estrecha figura que solo aumentaba a la altura del escote le otorgaba una apariencia de delicadeza y fragilidad que engañaría a cualquiera que no la conociera. Fue George quien guió el baile, pero era evidente quién dominaba la situación. En cuanto terminó la canción, apareció su gemelo:

-¡Mi turno, hermanito! -exclamó escondiendo el miedo y ofreciéndole su brazo a la morena- ¿Me permites?

La bruja soltó una risa coqueta y aceptó con inocencia:

-Aguantaré un poco más sin whisky para que tú también puedas decir que has bailado con la mortífaga más temida del mundo mágico.

Lo comentó lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermana y la madre del chico alcanzaran su máximo histórico de rabia. Sirius tampoco parecía complacido con la imagen, pero no tenía claras las razones. Ya era tarde para que Fred cambiara de opinión y tampoco estaba seguro de querer renunciar, así que cogió a Bellatrix por la cintura y disfrutó bailando con ella. Había algo en la magia oscura que la rodeaba, en su perfume embriagador y en su mirada seductora que lograba que quien la tenía cerca olvidara todo lo demás y se centrara únicamente en ella. Hermione pensó que si los dementores tuvieran sus encantos, hasta el más cuerdo aceptaría someterse al temido beso. En cuanto terminó la canción, la slytherin les lanzó un beso a los gemelos y desapareció en busca de alcohol.

-¡Bill! -llamaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-¿Sí? -les preguntó su hermano.

-Has hecho fotos, ¿verdad? -volvieron a preguntar al unísono.

El fotógrafo del evento asintió y les enseñó sus fotos bailando con la bruja oscura. Cuando ambos le iban a preguntar cuánto se podían ampliar, apareció su madre para echarles la bronca por confraternizar con el enemigo. Ambos se defendieron alegando que la bruja estaba respetando el juramento, que lo hacían por mantener el buen ambiente de la fiesta y que creían en las segundas oportunidades.

-¡En lo que vosotros creéis es en sus tetas! -les recriminó Tonks.

-Ese comentario es machista, Tonks -la informó George.

-Y también es envidia -añadió Fred.

La metamorfomaga puso los ojos en blanco, los mandó a la mierda y se marchó a retomar su conversación con Luna. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a la duelista. Saludó a Saiph y le acercó un pequeño bol de agua con hielo y limón que había preparado para él. El dragoncito miró a su madre como preguntándole si podía fiarse. La bruja asintió y el animal comenzó a beber con ansias. En cuanto terminó, la castaña apartó el cuenco y calmó los nervios para poder disculparse sin temblar demasiado. Le pidió perdón a la bruja por haberla molestado aquella noche en la biblioteca y por no haber intercedido por ella ni haber hecho nada para evitar que Sirius la echara.

-No fue tu culpa, Granger -la tranquilizó la bruja-. Si no hubiera sido eso, habría encontrado otra excusa para deshacerse de mí.

-Ya, pero aún así, necesito que me perdones porque...

-Te perdono -contestó la bruja con sinceridad-. Pero entiendes que no podemos seguir con lo que teníamos, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió lentamente con pesar. Claro que lo entendía, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos. Y menos cuando la bruja estaba así de preciosa tan cerca de ella...

-Pero... -empezó la castaña con timidez- ¿Lo de vernos alguna vez cuando en el futuro esté harta de mi mujer y mis hijos...?

-Eso sigue en pie, ¡por supuesto!

Hermione se rió y se sintió bastante aliviada. Estuvieron un rato hablando de banalidades. La sabelotodo le preguntó por su vestido: era evidente que no había ido de compras y dudaba mucho que al huir de la mansión Lestrange hubiese perdido tiempo en empaquetar sus galas. La mortífaga le explicó que colgaba en su vestidor de Grimmauld Place desde la fiesta de su dieciocho cumpleaños. El estar tan delgada por su desastroso estilo de vida le había permitido conservar el tipo sin tener que hacer ningún ajuste. También ella alabó el vestido de la gryffindor que no estaba "nada mal para ser una maldita sangre sucia". La joven sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Aprovechando que Bill pasaba cerca, le pidió a la slytherin hacerse una foto con ella. Si finalmente la perdía al menos tendría algo para recordarla. Bellatrix aceptó. Al notar las miradas de horror del resto de asistentes al verla tan cerca de la chica dorada, aún se prestó con más agrado. Agarró a Hermione por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Hubo que repetir la instantánea varias veces porque la chica salía muy ruborizada en todas. Seguía costándole acostumbrarse a la presencia de la duelista tan cerca de ella. Olía a ámbar y jazmín y a sus fantasías. Tuvo que ocultar su ilusión cuando la bruja quiso quedarse también una de las fotos.

"¿Qué, te animas tú?" le preguntó Harry a su padrino mientras observaban a Hermione sonreír de oreja a oreja por la amabilidad de su impredecible amante. Sirius llevaba toda la noche intentando reunir valor para disculparse, su afrenta era mucho más grande que la de Hermione, evidentemente. Además confiaba en que a esas alturas su prima estuviese mucho más borracha y receptiva, pero la desgraciada aguantaba el alcohol mejor que el agua. "Voy", le respondió Sirius, "Pero si ves que intenta matarme, ven a salvarme, por favor". Su ahijado aceptó. En cuanto le vio acercarse, la castaña se alejó para darles espacio. La mortífaga estaba muy ocupada en rellenar su vaso y ni siquiera se fijó en el animago. Tras unos segundos de duda sin saber qué decir, con una voz temblorosa nada propia de él comentó:

-Estás muy guapa...

La bruja oscura le ignoró durante varios segundos. Al fin, sujetando el vaso entre sus finos dedos se giró hacia él y contestó con frialdad:

-Si, no estoy mal para ser una sintecho. Me lo comentaron varios tíos en el callejón Knockturn.

Sirius acusó el golpe, era culpa suya y se lo merecía. Así que respondió con más sinceridad de la conveniente:

-Espero que los mataras.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó ella extrañada- Al menos ellos me propusieron soluciones.

Veía en sus ojos que no se lo estaba inventado para torturarle y hacerle sentir culpable, había sucedido de verdad cuando la echó de Grimmauld Place. Creyó que tras las pasadas semanas no podía albergar más odio hacia sí mismo, pero al imaginarse semejantes escenas resultó que sí.

-No me lo perdonaré nunca, Bella, yo...

-¡NO! -exclamó ella levantando la voz por primera vez- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ni Bella, ni Bellatrix, ni prima, ni nada! No soy nada tuyo, ¡no somos familia, ni amigos, ni nada! Que te quede claro.

Sirius asintió compungido sin acertar a replicar. En ese momento, no supo si para aliviar la tensión o porque el problema era grave, su ahijado pidió perdón por interrumpirles y le comunicó a Bellatrix que tenían un problema. Ambos Black siguieron la mirada del chico y confirmaron que así era. En la fuente de chocolate casero que Molly Weasley había dedicado horas a elaborar, había un bulto chapoteando. Lo único que se distinguía eran dos ojos chispeantes como zafiros. Saiph, cuya _amortentia_ probablemente olía solo a su madre y a chocolate, había decidido darse un baño culinario. La duelista abrió los ojos notablemente. Si la autora del postre se daba cuenta, ella se iba a comer la bronca. Y no es que le importara, de hecho la hacía bastante feliz fastidiar a la pelirroja, pero estaba segura de que algo se torcería en esa fiesta y le produciría un enorme placer no ser ella la responsable. Así que trazó un plan:

-Potter, nadie me quita el ojo de encima, haz algo para distraerlos. Haz un brindis o lo que quieras mientras yo lo saco de ahí.

-¿Un brindis? -preguntó el chico avergonzado ante la idea- No sé que decir...

-Si lo prefieres monto yo la escena y tú lo sacas, pero no creo que acepte de buen grado...

Si normalmente Saiph disfrutaba mordiéndole, Harry no quiso imaginar el ataque que recibiría si interrumpía su baño de chocolate. Se planteó lo del brindis pero seguía sin saber qué decir, esa fiesta la había organizado Molly y él no quería adueñarse de ella. Bellatrix empezó a perder la paciencia, en cualquier momento alguien descubriría a su hijo.

-¡Por el amor de Circe, eres el maldito crío que sobrevivió! Cuenta alguna de las veces que has derrotado al Señor Oscuro sin tener ni puta idea de magia y ya verás como atienden.

Sirius decidió intervenir. Les dijo que fueran ellos a extraer a Saiph y él se arrancaba con el brindis. Bellatrix lo ignoró pero siguió el plan. En cuanto el animago levantó la copa y empezó a dar las gracias a todos los que habían acudido, la bruja oscura se deslizó junto a la mesa de postres. Era evidente que la criatura había practicado buceo porque lo único que mantenía el tono original eran sus ojos. Además, la enorme fuente estaba casi vacía y el estómago del dragoncito bastante abultado. Harry se acercó con una toalla negra y cuando la slytherin sacó al sonriente animal lo envolvieron en ella. Mientras su dueña se lo llevaba para limpiarlo, el chico observó que Saiph se dedicaba a lamerse a sí mismo alegremente. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a bañarlo? -se ofreció él.

-No. Quédate aquí y vigílame el whisky, no me fío de estos muertos de hambre.

Él asintió y obedeció. Bellatrix y Sirius eran los únicos con el paladar y la costumbre suficiente para distinguir el alcohol barato de las botellas de cientos de galeones. La slytherin desapareció de la sala de baile y él escuchó el final del brindis del animago. También Molly -recelosa de que Sirius le quitara protagonismo- quiso pronunciar unas palabras de agradecimiento y después les invitó a seguir con la juerga. Todos obedecieron. Hermione le preguntó a su amigo qué había pasado y él la puso al día sobre el nuevo hobby de Saiph. La chica lamentó mucho habérselo perdido. La matriarca Weasley se sorprendió de que la fuente de chocolate estuviese casi vacía y de inmediato los chicos ensalzaron lo bueno que estaba (aunque no hubiesen tenido oportunidad de probarlo). La bruja oscura tardó casi una hora en volver.

-Te voy a dar otra lección de vida, Potter -comentó recuperando la botella que el chico había protegido-: el chocolate sale muy mal de las escamas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Pero has podido limpiarlo?

-Sí. No te puedo devolver la toalla porque se la ha quedado para chuparla. Lo he dejado durmiendo, tenía la tripa tan llena que ha intentado volar y no ha conseguido ni despegar.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen. En ese momento vio que se acercaba Andrómeda -que llevaba desde los dieciséis sin ver a su hermana- y se escabulló al instante, no había ninguna necesidad de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la familia Black. "Creí que habías tenido la decencia de marcharte" oyó comentar a la hermana intermedia. No escuchó la respuesta de Bellatrix pero por el gesto de su interlocutora intuyó que no había sido agradable. Al poco apareció Tonks para respaldar a su madre y la señora Weasley, con la excusa de poner paz, se aproximó también. El resto de invitados estaban demasiado borrachos o distraídos para darse cuenta de la bronca que empezaba a fraguarse. Tras varios comentarios mordaces por ambas partes, Andrómeda resumió las ofensas que más le habían dolido:

-En la Batalla del Ministerio mandaste a mi hija a San Mungo y en la del traslado de Harry también la atacaste. Te diría que eres un animal pero ni los animales se comportan así -espetó la hermana intermedia sin perder la elegancia.

-De hecho sí. Hay muchos animales que se comen a sus hijos, los hermanos se matan entre sí, las hembras devoran al marido después de copular... Todo eso.

-¿Ahora eres experta en biología? -replicó Tonks con frialdad- Porque salvo torturar y enseñar las tetas pocas cosas creo yo que se te den bien...

-¡Hasta los animales tienen el suficiente respeto para no incendiar la casa de nadie con media familia dentro! -escupió Molly Weasley.

La duelista las contempló a las tres sin modificar un ápice su sonrisa de suficiencia. Habló con calma mirándolas de una en una.

-Es importante saber a quién te enfrentas. Tener la suficiente inteligencia para no cabrear a alguien a quien le llevaría un minuto eliminar cualquier hechizo protector y empezar un _fiendfyre_... Del mismo modo, si eres tan ingenua como para dejar que tu hija se haga auror sabiendo lo incompetentes que son, no lloriquees si tiene que pasar un par de semanas en el hospital. La pequeña Dora decidió que era lo suficientemente mayor como para enfrentarse a alguien que está a años luz, así que debería serlo también para asumir las consecuencias.

-¡Oh, por supuesto que las voy a asumir! -le espetó Tonks.

Desde la segunda frase, las tres mujeres habían agarrado sus varitas con discreción. La rabia aumentó con cada palabra y en cuanto la morena hizo el movimiento para sacar la suya, la reacción fue unánime. Hermione y Harry se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de que las sonrisas que mostraban eran del todo forzadas. A Sirius sí le había inquietado la escena y se acercó con cautela, pero tampoco tuvo los reflejos suficientes. Nadie creyó que fueran tan inconscientes como para pelear en plena fiesta y arriesgarse a incumplir el juramento. Pero ni Molly, Tonks, ni Andrómeda pensaron en eso cuando sin previo acuerdo utilizaron a la vez _desmaius._ Bellatrix fue capaz de desintegrar los dos primeros, pero el potente conjuro de su hermana requería más tiempo del que se le otorgó. El animago tampoco fue capaz de desviarlo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: colocarse de un salto delante de Bellatrix.

Fue el grito de Sirius lo que disipó cualquier resto etílico del ambiente. Todos se giraron hacía él. Las tres mujeres seguían con las varitas en alto intentando procesar lo que había pasado. Bellatrix, acostumbrada a enfrentamientos así, fue la primera que reaccionó. Recorrió con rapidez los escasos pasos que la separaban de su primo y lo agarró con fuerza de la cintura antes de que cayera. Sabía que lo peor de un _desmaius _no era la perdida de consciencia sino el golpe en la cabeza y las contusiones que tenías al recuperarte. Cuando la gente recobró la capacidad de movimiento, Lupin y Shacklebolt corrieron hacia ella y la ayudaron a tumbar al inconsciente mago en el suelo.

-¿¡Estáis mal de la cabeza!? -bramó Harry mirando a las tres brujas- ¡Si le llegáis a alcanzar las tres podríais haberle matado!

Andrómeda y Molly, profundamente avergonzadas de que Bellatrix hubiese conseguido hacerlas perder la compostura y el sentido común, no acertaban a justificarse. Fue Tonks la que murmuró: "No era a él a quien queríamos darle...". Eso tampoco mejoró su posición.

-¡Si hubiese sido Bellatrix habríais matado a Sirius igual! -exclamó Hermione soliviantada- ¡Habría incumplido el juramento de protegerla de la Orden!

Al recordar ese dato, la irresponsabilidad del ataque aumentó. Intentaron echarle la culpa a la mortífaga, que con mirada inocente comprobaba el pulso de Sirius sabiendo de sobra que despertaría en pocos minutos. Harry las cortó al momento aduciendo que era Andrómeda la que se había acercado a su hermana y que por mucho que las hubiese provocado, tres contra una era una salvajada. Y más porque sabían que la morena no podía atacarlas sin incumplir el pacto.

-Será una mortífaga, pero Bellatrix no atacaría a alguien sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse -comentó Harry recordando su último asesinato el día en que la rescataron.

Hubo un largo silencio. El trío atacante se dio cuenta de que la bruja oscura era la mejor duelista del mundo mágico y les había ganado aquel combate sin un solo hechizo. Al notar las miradas de sus compañeros y amigos y ver la preocupación por Sirius, Molly fue la primera que clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano se disculpó con la morena. Después Tonks -con el pelo rojo de rabia- murmuró un gélido "Perdón" mirando a Sirius y no a ella. La duelista aceptó sus disculpas. Su gesto era de inocencia y ligera preocupación, no engañó a su hermana; la mediana de las Black sabía que Bellatrix estaba disfrutando y que probablemente había deseado que pasara algo así durante toda la noche. Ambas eran orgullosas y altivas y todo el mundo creyó que se marcharía sin mostrar su arrepentimiento. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Sirius. Quería a su primo y necesitaba asegurarse de que se despertaba y se encontraba bien, pero sabía que si no se disculpaba, Harry la echaría de la casa. Lo hizo murmurando entre dientes. Su hermana le respondió casi con dulzura.

-Claro que te perdono, Andy -respondió Bellatrix sonriente.

Si las miradas mataran, ese duelo lo habría ganado Andrómeda. Viendo que Sirius se quedaba en buenas manos, los Weasley comentaron que se les había hecho tarde y huyeron junto con Shacklebolt. Tonks, aunque hubiese preferido quedarse hasta que el animago despertara, tenía que ir a buscar a Teddy. Le pidió a su madre que la avisara de que Sirius estaba bien y se despidió. Poco después, Luna y su padre se marcharon tras asegurar que había sido una fiesta maravillosa. Harry les despidió y volvió al salón. Observó que la mortífaga había abierto uno de los balcones del fondo de la sala y había salido a tomar el aire con su botella de whisky. Hermione, Andrómeda y Lupin seguían junto al animago esperando a que despertara, realmente lo había alcanzado un hechizo poderoso. Un par de minutos después, abrió los ojos desconcertado. Su ahijado le ayudó a incorporarse y la sabelotodo le alargó un vaso de agua para que se recuperara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Harry.

-Sí... -respondió él somnoliento- No me duele la cabeza, ni la espalda, ni nada...

El hombre se palpó el cráneo buscando la herida sangrante que esas caídas bruscas provocaban. También le desconcertaba ese perfume tan familiar que olía en su ropa. "No te golpeaste, es solo el mareo. Tu prima te ha cogido antes del golpe" le aclaró el hombre-lobo. El mago miró a Andrómeda con gesto dudoso, como decidiendo si el hecho de que le hubiese sujetado compensaba el ataque. La intermedia de las Black le dirigió una mirada avergonzada.

-Esa prima no -aclaró Hermione.

-¿Bella? -preguntó él mirando confundido a su alrededor- ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió y señaló con la cabeza el balcón más alejado de ellos: "Está fuera, con su amigo el whisky". Sirius sonrió débilmente. A Andrómeda no se le escapó que había estado dispuesto a interceptar tres hechizos por la prima a la que supuestamente odiaba y a la que llamaba simplemente "Bella". No le hizo ninguna gracia. Se disculpó con Sirius en su nombre y en el de su hija y comentó que se le había hecho tarde. Se despidió de todos (menos de su hermana, obviamente) y se marchó. Cuando se aseguró de que su amigo estaba bien, Lupin también abandonó el domicilio. Harry y Hermione le hicieron un examen más exhaustivo pero finalmente se convencieron de que se encontraba perfectamente y se fueron a dormir.

El animago se pasó la mano por la melena oscura y se arregló el traje. Recordaba que desde pequeña Bellatrix siempre había sentido predilección por ese balcón. Estaba encantado, como todo el piso, y nadie podía verlo desde la calle. A la bruja le entretenía lanzar hechizos a muggles y reírse de sus caras cuando no sabían por dónde les atacaban. El hombre consiguió su propia botella de whisky y, sin tener claro en qué punto se hallaban, salió al balcón.


	17. Chapter 17

Era una noche sin luna, con un viento frío que soplaba suavemente y jugaba a enredarse en la melena de la bruja. La brisa también revolvía aquel perfume tan familiar que ahora flotaba por todas partes. Bellatrix estaba ligeramente inclinada sobre la barandilla con la botella de whisky medio vacía entre las manos. No miró a Sirius cuando se situó a su lado, pero tampoco se movió.

-Hace buena noche -comentó el animago.

No hubo respuesta. Era evidente que aquel incidente no había cambiado nada. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiese frenado el ataque, probablemente él hubiese muerto también; tenía más sentido pensar que lo había hecho por no dejar a Harry sin padrino que por proteger a su prima. Aún así, el animago intentó retomar la conversación que habían interrumpido horas antes.

-Siento muchísimo lo que te hice, es lo más rastrero que he hecho en mi vida. Fue cruel, egoísta y desproporcionado. Entiendo que me odies aún más y no tengo derecho a pedirte que me perdones.

Las palabras para Bellatrix nunca habían significado nada. El merodeador ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le estuviese escuchando, apenas se oía él mismo. No estaba acostumbrado a disculparse y se sentía realmente violento. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más les quedaba de convivir juntos y aquella guerra fría les estaba afectando a todos, así que ansiaba solucionarlo. Además Bellatrix era mucho más importante en su vida de lo que él mismo era capaz de reconocer.

-Haré lo que quieras para que te sientas un poco mejor. Si no fuera por el juramento, dejaría que usaras _crucio_ en mí hasta que estuviésemos en paz.

Creyó que eso la animaría un poco o al menos provocaría alguna reacción, pero la duelista seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte nocturno. Parecía que únicamente su cuerpo estaba junto a él, su alma y sus pensamientos se hallaban muy lejos. Optó por un enfoque más realista e intentó justificar sus acciones:

-Sé que lo que hice no tiene excusa, pero me preocupé por Hermione y reaccioné mal. Sé que no le harías daño y ella es muy inteligente y eso, pero es joven. Aunque sepa mucho de magia y de cualquier tema académico, no creo que nunca haya vivido una experiencia sentimental profunda y me preocupó que se obsesionara contigo, sueles provocar ese efecto... Sus padres están desmemorizados en Australia, no tiene a nadie que se preocupe por ella. Lleva todos estos meses viviendo conmigo y siento que es casi como mi hija, hice lo que hice porque me preocupo por ella y...

-¿Y por mí, Sirius? -preguntó la bruja girándose finalmente hacia él- ¿Quién se preocupa por mí? Hermione te tiene a ti, a sus amigos que darían la vida por ella, a la Orden que la protegerá hasta el fin del mundo. Es la chica dorada, por el amor de Circe, ¡tiene a todo el país preocupándose por ella! Yo no tengo a nadie, no lo he tenido desde que murió papá. Estos últimos meses, como bebíamos juntos, hablábamos y todo eso creí que igual tú me... Pero no. Sé que haga lo que haga y me comporte como me comporte, nadie nunca se va a preocupar por mí.

De entre las posibles respuestas, desde luego Sirius no se había preparado para esa. Y hubiera dado su varita por saber en qué acababan los puntos suspensivos. Al principio creyó que era el whisky el que hablaba e incluso dudó de si le estaba tomando el pelo. Nunca sospechó que le importase lo más mínimo estar sola, creía que lo prefería. Pero comprendió que hasta la más fiel lugarteniente del Señor Oscuro necesitaba a alguien de su parte. Intentó corregir su último argumento porque no se le ocurrió nada mejor:

-Bueno, claro... Con Hermione y Harry es diferente... Pero nosotros ya somos mayores y...

-No, no te incluyas en esto -le interrumpió ella-. Esos dos críos se jugaron la vida por protegerte cuando huiste de Azkaban sin ni siquiera conocerte, al igual que Lupin y la Orden arriesgándose a esconder a un prófugo. Todos se preocupan por ti. De hecho, cuando hicimos el juramento pensé que antes que dejar en libertad a una violenta asesina, te condenarían a ti por haber hecho semejante pacto absurdo sin encomendarte a nadie. Pero ni lo dudaron. El amor que te tienen es superior al odio y al terror que me tienen a mí, es sorprendente...

Parecía genuinamente sorprendida de que su primo fuese tan apreciado. De nuevo el animago se quedó sin argumentos. Se percató de que la duelista tenía razón, no era consciente de la suerte que tenía al haber encontrado una segunda familia y haber recuperado a su ahijado. Lo había dado por sentado: tras una vida de miseria se lo merecía. Pero había gente que no conseguía ni eso. Nunca creyó que fuese la mortífaga más temida la que le haría darse cuenta de que debería dar gracias todos los días. Sintió lástima por ella e intentó disimularla para que no le tirara balcón abajo.

-Se trata de saber apreciar lo que tienes, Bellatrix, aunque no te des cuenta siempre hay alguien dispuesto a echarte una mano, aunque a veces te fallen porque somos humanos...

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que al fin obtuvo una respuesta.

-Tienes razón -murmuró ella-, sí que tengo a alguien. Nos hemos tratado mal últimamente, hemos discutido mucho y nos hemos hecho daño pero... supongo que cuando en el fondo quieres a alguien, de la forma en que puedas, eso nunca desaparece.

Sirius la miró sorprendido. Tampoco esperaba ese giro. Parecía más serena, incluso reconfortada, como si realmente se hubiese dado cuenta de que había alguien que sí la había apoyado siempre, aunque fuese a su manera. Toda la esperanza de que se refiriera a él -o al menos a Hermione- se desvaneció con la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Crees que debería volver a su lado?

El animago al principio no lo comprendió. Segundos después, cuando cayó en la cuenta y vio que Bellatrix lo preguntaba con sinceridad, sintió que la sangre de sus venas se solidificaba y dejaba de circular. Antes de poder gritarle que ni se le ocurriera, que no se refería a eso y que nunca se había tratado de amor, su prima retomó la palabra contemplando el cielo vacío de estrellas.

-Cuando me echaste me quedé paralizada en el portal como dos horas, ahí, sentada en el suelo. Me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún sitio a dónde ir. Nadie me quiere, nadie querría esconderme ni por dinero. Desde que murió papá, solo una persona se preocupó por mí. ¿Cómo de patética es mi vida para que mi mejor opción fuera volver con el hombre que me ha torturado física y psicológicamente durante décadas? Aún así, aunque no pueda quererme como yo le quiero, Tom me enseñó todo lo que sé, me convirtió en quien soy y dedicó mucho tiempo a ello, así que algo debo importarle...

La bruja se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y sus ojos volvieron a los de su primo.

-Sé que os he ayudado con lo de los horrocruxes y eso, pero... No quiero que muera, Sirius. No quiero que el único hombre al que he amado muera.

Sintió el dolor y la desgarradora sinceridad en sus palabras. El animago no supo qué contestar. Quería gritarle que eso no era amor y darle bofetadas hasta que lo entendiera; pero también deseaba abrazarla y susurrarle que él la protegería. Sabía que ambas opciones únicamente desencadenarían rabia y odio. Si lo hubiese sabido entonces, la noche que pilló a Hermione besando a su prima no las hubiese obligado a dejarlo sino a casarse. Pero evidentemente ya era tarde... Aún así, intentó colar una última mentira:

-Pero aún no es tarde... Puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que te quiera como mereces y...

-¿Cómo merezco? -rió la bruja- ¡Merezco el beso del dementor una vez tras otra!

El moreno tampoco supo qué replicar ante otro argumento certero. Tenía razón, obviamente, pero él quería algo mejor para ella... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Desde pequeña había sido excepcionalmente inteligente, muy guapa, encantadora en el sentido literal, divertida, valiente y fuerte como nadie... No podía existir nadie tan perfecto, por eso la maldad recubrió todas sus virtudes. No supo contestar a tiempo y Bellatrix salió del balcón tras una breve despedida:

-Te perdono, Sirius, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Te perdono por echarme a mí, pero nunca te perdonaré que incumplieras la promesa de proteger a Saiph, sabes que es lo único que me importa.

Sin saber qué decir y respetando su necesidad de soledad, él la observó alejarse con aquel vestido tan espectacular y nada más. Y nadie más. Deseó mil veces que en lugar de esas confesiones le hubiese lanzado tres _crucios:_ esa era la Bellatrix a la que sabía manejar. Esta se le escapaba entre los dedos otra vez. Esa noche Sirius ni siquiera intentó irse a dormir.

Hermione, sin embargo, se duchó y se tumbó en su cama con una mezcla de alcohol y desconcierto. Ni una fiesta normal podían tener... Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse pensando en cosas agradables. Lo bien que había estado la cena, lo que se había reído con Tonks y los gemelos, las felicitaciones que había recibido por la decoración, lo impresionantemente guapa que estaba Bellatrix... La había echado mucho de menos. Mucho, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Simplemente verla, que le guiñara el ojo, le tomara el pelo, la hiciera olvidarse de todo...

"Yo también te he echado de menos, pequeña sangre sucia" susurró una voz en la oscuridad. Hermione dio un brinco y gritó. Encendió la luz de inmediato y vio a la mortífaga sentada al borde de su cama contemplándola sonriente. Llevaba aún el vestido de fiesta pero estaba descalza.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? -empezó la chica aturdida- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¡No me llames sangre sucia?

-Uff, olvidaba cuánto te gusta preguntar tonterías, igual no te he añorado tanto... -respondió la bruja poniendo los ojos en blanco- Te respondo a una, elige.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Aún así, se rindió y le preguntó por el propósito de tu visita. La mortífaga fue sincera:

-Ese imbécil me ha hecho sentirme sola y cabreada. Entonces he recordado que también fastidió nuestro último encuentro... Y no quiero que el resto de tu vida recuerdes que la última vez que le metiste mano a la mujer más espectacular del mundo el subnormal de Sirius lo estropeó con su interrupción. Así que he pensado que si te apetece, podemos solucionarlo y crear un recuerdo mejor (y no hablo de_ legilimancia_, por si vas a preguntar).

La sabelotodo se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba eso. También se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar su último manoseo en la biblioteca. No supo qué responder y Bellatrix perdió la paciencia:

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te apetece o no?

La chica la miró. Su espectacular vestido, su maravilloso escote, su expresión salvaje que tanto dolor ocultaba, su brillante melena oscura... Solo con eso sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas acompañado de cierta humedad. Ambas habían bebido, pero ella estaba perfectamente y era evidente que la bruja tampoco se hallaba perjudicada. Además tenía toda la razón en lo respectivo a su último encuentro. Pero la situación era tan extraña... Igual estaba dormida, no sería el primer sueño erótico que tenía con la mortífaga.

-Si quieres te lanzo un _crucio _y comprobamos si es real- sonrió la bruja.

-Genial, es real -protestó Hermione-, me amenazas y te metes en mi cabeza, en mis sueños no haces eso.

"¿Y qué hago en tus sueños?" susurró Bellatrix con voz seductora inclinándose sobre ella. Estaba tan cerca que volvía a oler su misterioso perfume y a sentir la magia negra envolviéndola. Hermione se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que había reconocido que fantaseaba con ella. Pero ya estaba hecho. Y además estaba cachonda y con el alcohol en sangre suficiente para adquirir más valor. Así que se arriesgó: "En mis sueños suelo hacerte cosas yo" confesó sin atreverse a mirarla. La slytherin alzó las cejas sorprendida. Aún así, bloqueó la puerta, silenció la habitación, dejó su varita en la mesilla y levantó los brazos en un gesto de rendición.

-Aquí me tienes -informó.

Hermione dudó poco. Abandonó la protección de sus sábanas y abrazó a la mortífaga para besarla con pasión. ¡Cuánto había echado de menos su boca! Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y la duelista le permitió introducir la lengua y recorrer su húmeda y caliente boca. Sabía a whisky y a chocolate. No quiso quitarle el vestido demasiado rápido: la mayoría de los invitados habrían fantaseado con eso y era ella la afortunada, pensaba disfrutar. Le acarició el muslo y le subió el vestido hasta llegar a las bragas. Le sobó el culo por encima de la tela sin dejar de besarla. Dirigió la otra mano a su apretado escote y acarició la parte superior de los pechos que escapaba del sujetador. Lo hizo con una mezcla de cariño y necesidad que nadie más despertaba en ella. Cuando con la respiración agitada y fuertes palpitaciones (en más de un órgano) se separó de su boca para coger aire, Bellatrix pudo ver la sudadera de gryffindor que usaba de pijama.

-Hasta yo tengo un mínimo -rezongó la bruja-, nada de esa ridícula casa.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la prenda de Hermione se desvaneció. Pese a quedarse en bragas frente a la bruja vestida no fue eso lo que le preocupó. Comprobó que la varita de la mortífaga seguía en la mesilla.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! -preguntó sorprendida- ¿Cómo haces magia sin varita? ¿Es por lo de la magia oscura, lo de que...?

-¡Joder, Hermione! -maldijo la bruja- Le quitas el morbo a todo con tus preguntas, haces que se me baje todo. Me tenías bastante cachonda con tu rollo dominante y ahora me sales aquí en plan alumna favorita de McGonagall y... Sí, es magia negra -suspiró-, me vale con que la varita esté cerca para que mi magia fluya. No lo intentes nunca, es peligroso.

-Ah... Lo siento -contestó avergonzada

-Estás haciendo que me sienta muy inútil, ¡te enseñé a follar muy bien! -gimoteó la slytherin- ¡Deja de disculparte y trátame como la mortífaga mala que soy!

Tanto por el creciente deseo como por demostrarle que sí era una buena alumna, Hermione se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella, le agarró la mandíbula y la besó con fuerza. La empujó para que quedara debajo y le quitó el vestido (con cuidado, que era muy caro y a medida). El sujetador corrió la misma suerte segundos después. Dedicó varios segundos a contemplar su cuerpo desnudo. "Joder... Es perfecta" pensó casi con rabia. No pudo esperar más y cubrió sus tetas con sus manos. Las apretó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando desmesuradamente de la sensación. Hermione decidió que claramente era lesbiana y era mucho más de tetas que de culo.

-Eso lo piensas porque aún no me has sobado el trasero -comentó la mortífaga con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Vas a cerrar la boca ahora mismo y a dejar de meterte en mi mente! -la reprendió Hermione- Y vas a llamarme... ama o...

-No dudes -la corrigió Bellatrix-. Ordénamelo con seguridad y retuérceme el pezón o algo para que vea que vas en serio. Y átame las manos, aunque yo pueda liberarme, en estas circunstancias nadie más podrá.

La castaña asintió en absoluto molesta con las correcciones. Desde el principio había sido así: la bruja oscura le había indicado cómo mejorar en ese campo igual que en el duelo. Estaba segura de que sus futuras novias alucinarían con su técnica. Lo repitió como se lo había indicado. Ató sus manos sobre su cabeza con un hechizo y al instante la bruja, con ojos atemorizados respondió: "Sí, ama". Hermione adoraba lo bien que fingía temor, la excitaba aún más. La besó sin dejar de estrujar y pellizcar sus tetas intentado reprimir los gemidos de placer. Después pasó a morderle el cuello con suavidad y deslizó las manos por sus costillas. Pasó a su espalda y le metió ambas manos dentro de las bragas. Le arañó y apretó el trasero (reconoció internamente que tenía razón y también esa parte la volvía loca) y aprovechó para pegar su cuerpo más al suyo. La sensación de sus tetas contra las de la duelista y sus pezones rozándose la volvía loca. No sabía en qué centrarse, no llegaba a todo.

-Cómo puedes estar tan buena, sucia mortífaga... -murmuró la chica intentando sonar firme.

-Porque soy de sangre pura -respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione sabía que la orden en esos casos era darle una bofetada, agarrarla por el cuello o algo similar. Pero fue incapaz. Recordó que había opciones de humillación más sutiles. Le bajó las bragas de encaje y se las dejó a la altura de las rodillas. Estaba completamente empapada. Se incorporó y la observó intentando imitar su sonrisa burlona.

-Así, con las bragas en las rodillas y casi chorreando por una sangre sucia pareces exactamente la... -Bellatrix asintió ligeramente para que la chica se atreviera a insultarla- la pu... prostituta que eres.

-Bueno, por lo menos no me has llamado meretriz... -suspiró la bruja.

En el fondo a la slytherin le encantaba la inocencia de la chica, pero aún adoraba más hacerla rabiar. Hermione, sabiendo que era parte del juego, gruñó molesta y volvió a besarla con rabia. Le quitó las bragas del todo y le metió un dedo. Bellatrix gimió de placer. La chica estuvo un rato jugueteando dentro de ella y al poco añadió otro.

-¿Te gusta así, mi sucia mortífaga?

"Sí, ama", respondió la morena, "A tu mortífaga sucia le encanta que la folles así". En realidad le gustaba más fuerte y más brusco, pero que la llamara sucia era un gran progreso. Hermione casi se corrió con su respuesta. Siguió provocándola lentamente, sin adoptar el ritmo enérgico que sabía que la haría terminar. Aún así, cuando vio que se acercaba, retiró los dedos y los observó.

-Me has dejado empapada... -murmuró- Abre la boca, vas a limpiarme.

Bellatrix obedeció. La castaña acercó los dedos a sus labios pero en el último instante se arrepintió. "No, mejor no, eres una mortífaga mala. No mereces que te dé de comer" murmuró lamiéndolos ella con avidez. Hermione se limpió la mano con detenimiento mientras meditaba que si existía una _amortentia_ de sabores en lugar de olores, la suya sabría a aquello.

-Pero me muero de hambre, ama... -sollozó la duelista indicándole el siguiente paso.

"Bueno...", murmuró Hermione acariciándole la cara con suavidad y pellizcándole una teta con la otra mano, "Si te lo ganas, podrás comer". Se sentó en su cintura sin quitarse las bragas (aunque eran muy finas, poca tela había) y fue ascendiendo por su cuerpo restregando la humedad de su centro por todo su cuerpo. Recorrió su estómago y sus pechos hasta colocarse sobre su cara. Le indicó que podía empezar a alimentarse como pudiera. Sentía curiosidad por cómo lo haría. Sabía que iba a seguirle el juego y no soltaría las manos, pero quitarle las bragas con los dientes en esa posición era harto complicado.

Dos segundos después, ambas estaban completamente desnudas. Cosa de magia. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos con estupor. Al instante recibió una mirada que significaba: "Como se te ocurra preguntarme cómo lo he hecho, aquí no se corre nadie". La sabelotodo se aguantó las ganas pero tomó nota de interrogarla en una situación menos caliente. No le hizo falta darle más vueltas. En cuanto la lengua de la bruja rozó vagamente su clítoris, todos sus sentidos se nublaron y el placer lo invadió todo. Apoyó ambas manos en el cabecero para no perder el equilibrio y empezó a restregarse sin asomo de vergüenza contra el rostro de Bellatrix. La bruja succionó el órgano con fruición durante unos segundos y después pasó a lamer con detenimiento sus labios internos. Ambas sabían que la chica no necesitaba penetración, solo con su trabajo en el clítoris la slytherin la haría correrse. Y probablemente por eso había abandonado ese punto y recorría la zona con movimientos lentos. Hermione supo que lo hacía para provocarla. Intentó aguantar hasta que volviera al área importante pero al parecer la morena no tenía prisa. Ella sí.

-A ver, entiendo que mi putita favorita tiene las tetas mucho más grandes que el cerebro, pero o haces que me corra en menos de dos minutos o te juro que te...

Hermione no pudo acabar la frase. Su orden había sido tan satisfactoria para su maestra que esta volvió a succionar y acariciar con sus dientes su clítoris. Gracias a sus calentamientos previos le sobró minuto y medio. Alcanzó el orgasmo entre gritos de: "¡Sí, sí, así, Bellatrix, oh, Bella, sí!¡Bella, Bella!". La bruja siguió estimulando su zona hasta que la chica fue incapaz de mantener la posición. Entonces se liberó las manos, la tumbó boca arriba y le lamió la zona hasta limpiar el producto de su orgasmo. Hacía meses que Hermione no se sentía tan plena, tan satisfecha. La bruja sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama. Le acarició la cara mientras la castaña intentaba volver a respirar y murmuró: "Estoy orgullosa de ti, has mejorado en esto mucho más que en el duelo. La siguiente chica será tremendamente afortunada". La besó en la frente y se levantó.

-¡No! -la detuvo Hermione al instante- ¡No te vayas!

-Hermione, sabes que me tengo que ir, era el trato. Por mucho que le odie, ha interceptado tres hechizos para protegerme, no quiero empeorar las cosas con Sir...

-Ya, ya, no puedes dormir aquí -la cortó ella-, pero tú ni siquiera te has corrido, no te he hecho nada. Yo he tenido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida pero...

-Con eso me vale -aseguró la bruja con una sonrisa.

-¡A mí no! -se opuso ella aún jadeando- Quiero hacértelo, por favor, quiero...

-Hermione, te cuesta hablar y respirar, no estás para hacerme nada.

-Es que había perdido el ritmo sin ti... ¡Pero dame unos minutos, puedo hacerlo! No quiero que la última vez tú te quedes sin nada. Mi parte favorita es cuando tú te corres. Dame un filtro vigorizante o un _enervate_ o algo y...

-¡Ni de broma te voy a drogar para que me folles! -respondió la bruja airada- Pero si es tan importante para ti, puedo esperar un rato.

Hermione asintió agradecida y la cogió de la mano. No solo para evitar que se fuera, sino para transmitirle que la quería. No en un sentido romántico profundo, pero desde luego sentía afecto hacía la mortífaga, no podía evitarlo. La morena se tumbó junto a ella y le acarició el hombro. El cariño -por mucho que a ella también le fastidiase- era mutuo. Pasaron varios minutos juntas, en silencio. Un cuarto de hora después, superado el agotamiento y ya incluso sobria del alcohol ingerido, Hermione volvió a besar a su compañera. Bellatrix reaccionó al gesto y le permitió tomar el control de su cuerpo.

La castaña no perdió el tiempo: se colocó sobre ella, le abrió las piernas con decisión e introdujo su cabeza entre ambas. Mientras con ambas manos le acariciaba los muslos y le sobaba el culo, empezó a lamer la humedad de su coño y a succionar el clítoris con ganas. Al poco introdujo un dedo y seguidamente otro. No pensaba hacerla esperar después de lo generosa que había sido. Adoptó un ritmo rápido y enérgico, curvándolos y dejándose guiar por los gemidos de placer de la bruja. Cuando vio que estaba cerca, añadió un tercero y siguió chupándole el clítoris. Unos minutos después, Bellatrix también llegó al orgasmo. Se besaron una última vez y finalmente, la bruja se vistió y se despidió. Cuando ya abría la puerta, Hermione la llamó de nuevo:

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras del todo.

-Hermione, sabes que yo...

-Aunque te vayas a Afganistán o a la Antártida, me da igual. Prométeme que me escribirás, que vendrás alguna vez, que me avisarás si te da por volver a destruir el mundo. Que serás mi amiga. Aunque tardes y te cueste acostumbrarte, prométeme que en algún momento lo harás. ¡Por favor, Bella, por favor!

La mortífaga iba a negarse porque sabía que sería difícil de cumplir. Pero al ver la expresión de desesperación de la castaña y el sorprendente afecto que parecía profesarle, asintió y respondió: "Te lo prometo, Hermione. Pero sabes que me llevará tiempo". La chica asintió también, sonrió y le dio las gracias. Antes de salir, la morena le guiñó el ojo con su sonrisa seductora y la joven sintió que se derretía igual que la primera vez que la vio. Cerró los ojos mucho más tranquila y relajada.

Sirius pasó las pocas horas que restaban para el amanecer vagando por la biblioteca. En el rincón favorito de Bellatrix encontró un pergamino con el que la bruja había estado entretenida meses antes, no había permitido a nadie ver de qué se trataba. Lo desenrolló y lo contempló con fascinación. Era un retrato de Saiph extremadamente realista. Los ojos azules del dragón refulgían en un tono casi exacto al original y hasta el patrón de sus escamas era idéntico. Era evidente que el modelo había pasado horas posando orgulloso y que su prima no había perdido el don para el dibujo. Eso le dio una idea. Se guardó el pergamino y buscó a Hermione, que a pesar de estar exhausta, disimuló y colaboró. Trabajaron en la sala de pociones durante la hora antes del desayuno y después el animago les informó de que salía a hacer un recado. Abandonaba la casa en contadas ocasiones y siempre en su forma perruna para que no le reconocieran.

Volvió a la hora de comer. Harry y Hermione le contaron que la señora Weasley había acudido por la mañana para ayudarles a limpiar la sala de baile y para disculparse de nuevo por boicotear su propia fiesta. Aunque también había intentado maldecir a Bellatrix hasta que los chicos la frenaron, así que la cosa no estaba muy clara... Después de la comida, a pesar de que sentía un cansancio tremendo por la noche en vela y solo deseaba meterse en la cama, subió a ver a su prima. El daño que le había causado era más profundo de lo que el creyó y saberlo le impedía dormir, aunque sus sentidos ni siquiera funcionaran bien por la falta de sueño.

Llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que la ocupante estaba dentro.

-Abre, te traigo algo.

Tras diez minutos esperando sin éxito a que se rindiera, Bellatrix abrió con un gesto de su varita. Estaba medio tumbada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en varios cojines. Se entretenía en acariciar a Saiph que parecía profundamente dormido. A Sirius le extrañó que ni siquiera abriera los ojos para gruñirle como acostumbraba a hacer. La bruja oscura comentó en un murmullo:

-Está enfermo. Le duele la tripa por haber comido demasiado chocolate.

La slytherin parecía realmente triste y preocupada aunque se tratase de un empacho común. Ni siquiera recordaba el odio hacia su primo, simplemente le ignoró. El animago pensó que igual se sentía culpable por no haberlo detenido a tiempo. Se acercó a la cama y le tendió a Bellatrix un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde.

-Es una poción para el dolor de estómago. Hermione me ha ayudado a adaptarla para que funcione en Saiph. Por si acaso la he probado yo y todo bien, también he obligado a Kreacher y sigue intacto (aunque eso no se lo cuentes a Hermione). En pocos minutos estará igual de agresivo y molesto que siempre.

La duelista le miró con el ceño fruncido sin tener claro si podía fiarse de él. "Y además lo hemos modificado para que tenga buen sabor y a tu monstruito no le importe beberlo" añadió él sonriente. La bruja destapó el frasco. Olía a vainilla y no parecía mortífero. Como de la sabelotodo sí se fiaba, decidió correr el riesgo. Despertó a Saiph con suavidad y le indicó que tenía que bebérselo para ponerse bueno. El dragoncito se sentó sobre el estómago de la bruja y abrió la boca. Se tragó toda la poción sin ningún problema, se relamió y volvió a acomodar su cabecita sobre el corazón de su compañera. La slytherin le dio las gracias de forma casi inaudible a su primo y rezó porque se marchase, pero no sucedió. Sirius se había prometido que no se iba de ahí sin hacer las paces y su prima a cabezota no le ganaba, igual le igualaba, pero no le ganaba.

-Escucha, Bella, cuando me nombraste padrino de tu hijo me dijiste que siempre habías sido la que peor me caía de tus hermanas... No es verdad. Siempre fuiste mi favorita. Después de mis tres amigos (o más bien mis dos amigos y la maldita rata traidora) tú eras con quien mejor me lo pasaba. Te odiaba y quería mucho más a Andrómeda, pero aún así tu eras mi favorita. Yo... yo quería salvarte, Bella. Creí que podría hacerlo, que podría evitar que te juntaras con los mortífagos y te unieras a Él.

-Nunca he necesitado ni he querido que nadie me salve. Tomé mis decisiones libremente, tú no podías hacer nada.

-Lo sé, pero aún así... Te estoy agradecido porque no sería en absoluto tan buen duelista de no ser por ti y no habría tenido mi legendaria fama de chico malo si no hubiese estado castigado todas las semanas por tu culpa...

-Era culpa tuya.

-¡Y un cuerno era culpa mía! Eras tú la que siempre...

Se interrumpió al ver que el dragoncito abría los ojos y se sacudía para despertarse del todo. Su madre le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Como respuesta, el animal fijó su objetivo y de un salto estaba mordiendo los dedos del visitante. Sirius se lo permitió con una sonrisa y como recompensa Saiph le dejó marcas de sus colmillos en ambas manos pero no le hizo sangre. "Veo que ya estás perfectamente, monstruito" comentó el animago. La bruja protestó ante el apelativo pero su primo la hizo callar. Volvió a colocar a la criatura sobre el estómago de Bellatrix y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa ante la mirada perturbada de su prima.

-Para que veas que me preocupo por mi ahijado y en el fondo le quiero...

Completamente ojiplática la mortífaga observó el nuevo tatuaje casi a tamaño real que empezaba en la clavícula izquierda y terminaba justo en el pecho. A diferencia del resto de marcas rúnicas que lucía el animago, la imagen de Saiph era en color y totalmente realista. Se trataba de una copia exacta del retrato que la bruja oscura le había hecho. Los tatuajes en el mundo mágico eran muy dolorosos y no existía posibilidad alguna de eliminarlos. Ambos lo recordaban cada vez que veían en el espejo su numero de preso grabado en el cuello. Bellatrix no supo qué decir. Sin embargo, su hijo empezó a dar saltitos satisfecho. Al parecer se había reconocido y se gustaba. No quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Parece que él también te perdona... -suspiró ella.

Sirius imitó la habitual sonrisa burlona de la mortífaga al darse cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo. Se cerró la camisa y no se le ocurrió ninguna otra excusa para no marcharse. Cuando se giró hacia la puerta, su prima le frenó:

-Acuéstate conmigo.

-¿Qu... qué? -preguntó él inquieto.

La bruja oscura se movió con Saiph hacia el otro lado de la cama y le señaló el sitio vacío. "Necesito criticar a todos los asistentes de la fiesta de anoche y no tengo a nadie, así que túmbate y sé mi nueva Cissy". Desconcertado pero sin ninguna objeción, Sirius se descalzó y se tumbó junto a ella. Había algo en esa posición y en el olor de Bellatrix en la almohada que le producía un extraño cosquilleo, pero como a ella no le afectaba en absoluto, enseguida empezó con el tema que los ocupaba. Comenzó por la señora Weasley y su vulgaridad tanto al vestir como al cocinar. Siguió con sus hijos, que le resultaron repelentes y medio bobos, salvo los gemelos que le habían caído bien. Lo único del evento que le había parecido maravilloso era la decoración estelar de Hermione, aunque obviamente porque se había basado en uno de sus temas favoritos. Sirius simplemente asentía de vez en cuando, no tenía claro cuál era su papel como Narcissa Malfoy en esa conversación.

-Y luego está Andrómeda... ¿Viste qué desastre? ¿Qué le pasa? Le saco dos años y sin embargo parece que tenga diez más que yo...

-Su marido murió asesinado hace pocos meses, Bella... Lo lleva como puede.

-El mío también. Es más, por mucho que los carroñeros asesinaran al sangre sucia de Andy, me juego mi fortuna a que Roddy sufrió muchísimo más. Pero yo lo sobrellevo con dignidad y estoy más fabulosa que nunca.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse ante lo macabro del comentario. No había caído en el paralelismo entre la viudedad de ambas hermanas, aunque se abstuvo de aclararle que igual la relación de sus matrimonios no era la misma. Terminó de despellejar a su hermana y pasó a Fleur, que le generaba una desconfianza absoluta. No entendía qué demonios hacía una veela casada con alguien tan feo y soso como Bill Weasley.

-Ahí estoy de acuerdo -comentó Sirius-, son una pareja extraña. Aunque no todos los matrimonios son como los Malfoy con las melenas a juego...

-Lucius usa muchos más productos para el pelo que Cissy, me pone enferma -replicó la duelista-. Pero tienes razón, la hija esa de mi ex hermana y el hombre-lobo tampoco pegan nada. No aguanto a esa cría, pero creo que hasta ella merece un marido menos deprimente... Además, siempre pensé que Lupin se casaría contigo.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Sirius.

La bruja le miró extrañada por lo excesivo de su reacción. "No me mires así, lo pensaba toda la gente que os conocía. Estáis todo el día juntos, os complementáis bien, sois amigos desde la infancia... Él es un lobo y tú un perro, podríais salir a trotar juntos" comentó la slytherin divertida.

-No me gustan los hombres, Trixie. Es mi mejor amigo y ya está.

-No te cierres puertas, Siri, yo lo he probado todo y...

"¡No quiero saberlo!" la frenó su primo de inmediato. La bruja se encogió de hombros y cerró la boca. Al rato Sirius le preguntó por el enfrentamiento de la noche anterior, aparte de las afectadas era el único al no había engañado ni por un momento. "¿Estabas dispuesta a recibir un hechizo solo para hacerlas quedar mal?" le preguntó girándose sobre la almohada para contemplarla. Su prima imitó el gesto y respondió mirándole a los ojos: "Estaba dispuesta a recibir tres hechizos". Lo soltó con tal solemnidad que ambos se echaron a reír.

-Creo que lograste engañar con tu falsa inocencia hasta a Harry y a Hermione... Lástima que me desmayara, me hubiese gustado ver las reacciones del resto.

Aprovechando que sus ojos seguían en los suyos, la bruja se metió en su mente. En lugar de usar la _legilimancia_ para curiosear en sus recuerdos, colocó los suyos propios para que pudiera ver lo que se había perdido la noche anterior. La sensación de tener a Bellatrix invadiendo su cabeza y ver todo desde su punto de vista era extraña pero no desagradable. No pudo evitar reírse al comprobar lo buena actriz que era.

-¿Para qué demonios me examinaste el pulso? Sabías de sobra que no era grave...

-¡Para mantener la imagen de pobre víctima inocente preocupada por su primito! Y porque tenía tantas ganas de echarme a reír que agacharme y mirar al suelo fue la única forma de disimularlo.

El animago puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Fuera se fraguaba una tormenta y la lluvia empezaba a golpear las ventanas produciendo un agradable repiqueteo. Bellatrix siempre había preferido evitar la conversación, no le gustaba mancillar el silencio con temas banales y en aquella ocasión Sirius estuvo de acuerdo. A pesar de que detestaba la lluvia, no recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanta calma... Duró poco.

La calma del animago se rompió cuando notó que Bellatrix comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa. Quiso preguntarle qué hacía pero tenía la boca seca y temía que su voz le traicionara. Cuando le abrió la prenda del todo y volvió a quedarse embobada con el tatuaje, se sintió estúpido. Por supuesto que era eso lo que pretendía. "Es el más guapo del mundo hasta en una dimensión" murmuró embelesada. La bruja recorrió el dibujo de Saiph con las yemas de sus dedos. Bastó ese leve contacto para que la incomodidad del animago aumentara como no lo había hecho desde antes de Azkaban. Tuvo que cruzar las piernas discretamente para que su prima no notara el despertar fisiológico que su roce había desencadenado. Desde que salió de la cárcel, ocupado en esconderse, proteger a Harry y evitar ser detenido no había retomado la actividad física en pareja. Llegó a creer que esa necesidad había desparecido en él, pero acababa de comprobar que en absoluto. Cuando ella decidió pasar del tatuaje al sujeto original y se distrajo jugando con el dragoncito, el animago cerró los ojos y se centró en ralentizar su respiración. Evocó la imagen de Snape que empleaba cuando necesitaba enfriar sus instintos. No fallaba nunca.

Abrió los ojos cuatro horas después. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo se quedó dormido. Al despertar de la siesta, se sintió profundamente relajado y descansado. Se giró y vio que Bellatrix dormía a su lado con su hijo entre los brazos como un peluche. Era realmente adorable. Los mechones oscuros que aún no habían recuperado su curvatura original le caían por la cara y su expresión de paz la hacía parecer mucho más joven e inocente. "Lástima que tenga que despertarse" pensó Sirius con ironía. Dedicó varios minutos a observarla dormir aun sabiendo que si le pillaba, adiós cuello. Fue su hijo quien le cazó mirándolos. El dragoncito se liberó con suavidad de los brazos de su madre y se acercó a él. Intentando evitar que volviera a morderle, recordó el hechizo con el que le gustaba entretenerse. Cogió su varita y sin pronunciarlo ejecutó el encantamiento _avis_. Al instante varios pájaros dorados empezaron a revolotear sobre la cama.

Saiph los vigiló unos segundos. Después, alzó el vuelo, asesinó con sus garras a la mitad y volvió a posarse en la cama. El animago pensó que se había cansado, pero no fue así. Quería utilizar su nueva técnica de aniquilación. Abrió las fauces y tras tres pequeñas llamaradas no quedó ninguno. La sensación de calor unida al rugido victorioso de su cachorro despertó a Bellatrix. Cogió al dragoncito y con voz infantil empezó a decirle:

-¿Quién es mi asesino favorito? ¿Quién es el asesino de mamá? ¡Túúú! ¡Claro que tú, mi pequeñín!

Saiph saltó feliz sobre su estómago y Sirius sacudió la cabeza una vez más:

-Estás loca, Trixie.

La bruja no contestó, estaba muy ocupada jugando con su hijo. Sirius miró el reloj y vio que era hora de cenar. Le pidió a su prima que bajara con él y así cenaban con Hermione y Harry. Ella contestó de inmediato que no le apetecía. Tras años sin poder parar quieta cumpliendo las misiones de Voldemort ahora disfrutaba muchísimo pasando días enteros en la cama sin mover un dedo. El animago, que sabía como manipularla, comentó con tranquilidad:

-Vale, pero igual critican a tu hermana y a las otras dos por portarse tan garrafalmente mal contigo...

-¡Me ducho y voy! -exclamó la bruja levantándose de un salto.


	18. Chapter 18

La semana siguiente transcurrió sin anécdotas relevantes. Bellatrix se relacionaba más con el resto de residentes y solía comer con ellos e incluso asistir a algún entrenamiento. Aunque seguía haciendo cosas extrañas como enseñar _oclumancia _a Saiph, estudiar rumano para hablarle en su idioma natal o desayunar con Sirius alitas de pollo bañadas en whisky. Su sentido del humor entre lo irónico y lo macabro les hacía reír y se divertían mucho más cuando ella los acompañaba. Pero seguían teniéndole un miedo enorme y no olvidaban sus crímenes, lo cual los colocaba en una posición bastante incómoda. A veces estaban carcajeándose de algún comentario ingenioso y de repente recordaban que se trataba de la misma mujer que torturó a los padres de Neville. El jolgorio frenaba en seco. No sabían si la mortífaga no se daba cuenta o le hacía gracia provocar en ellos esa mezcla de emociones. Lo que tenían claro era que cuando terminara la guerra se ceñirían al odio anterior que le guardaban y que juzgaban que merecía.

Para Sirius aún era más complicado. Era familia suya y no podía evitar ese deseo infantil de salvarla, de convertirla a su causa y liberarla del lado oscuro. Sabía que era ridículo e imposible, Bellatrix nunca cambiaría, llevaba la maldad muy dentro de su ser. Pero aún así, cuando la veía entrenando a los chicos o jugando con Saiph no podía evitar sentir que aún quedaba un resquicio de esperanza. Además habían llegado a un punto en el que hasta Harry reconocía que ambos Black eran iguales: mismo sentido del humor, mismo carácter temerario y orgulloso, misma tendencia preocupante al alcoholismo... Sirius meditaba mucho qué habría sido de él si en lugar de estar en gryffindor con James y Remus se hubiese hecho amigo de Lucius Malfoy y los Lestrange. También había reflexionado sobre su familia: si él hubiese querido a su padre como Bellatrix al suyo, no habría huido de casa. Y probablemente también habría aceptado un matrimonio concertado e incluso se habría unido a los mortífagos para complacerle y que se sintiera orgulloso. Quería pensar que la culpa no solo era de su prima, también de las circunstancias que le habían tocado.

En eso pensaba desvelado de madrugada cuando recibió un _patronus_ urgente de Shacklebolt. Estaban sufriendo ataques simultáneos de mortífagos por todo Londres y no daban abasto. Necesitaban refuerzos en el callejón Diagón. Cada vez que había algún ataque le preocupaba que se tratase de una distracción o alguna estratagema para llegar hasta Harry. Sabía que estaban bien protegidos, pero no lograba apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era su mayor obsesión. En alguna ocasión había decido quedarse a proteger a los chicos, pero por suerte ahora tenía ayuda. Aunque no estaba seguro de que la "ayuda" fuese a colaborar.

Eran las seis de la mañana, nadie se despertaba tan pronto en Grimmauld Place, pero aún así utilizó el encantamiento _homenum revelio_ para localizar a su prima. Al parecer estaba en la biblioteca. Llegó a la sala con rapidez y la encontró medio dormida en un sillón. Probablemente antes de que entrase él estaba dormida del todo. Tenía prisa y decidió posponer el recordatorio de que tenía una cama de dos metros para echar cabezadas. Le resumió la situación y la urgencia y como había temido, la bruja exclamó de inmediato que iba con él. Ella jamás renunciaba a una pelea, aunque ni siquiera tuviese claro en qué bando luchaba. Intentó explicarle que él estaría mucho más tranquilo si ella se quedaba con los chicos. Al instante la duelista sugirió que se quedara él, que ya le sustituía en lo de matar gente que se le daba mejor que cuidar niños.

-¡Por favor, Bella, por favor! -suplicó él- Precisamente porque se te da mejor necesito que te quedes. Dumbledore nos dijo que Harry es nuestra única esperanza, lo más importante es protegerle a él y sé que tú lo harías mejor que yo. Por favor...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. "De acuerdo" suspiró Bellatrix decepcionada por perderse la sangre. Ella misma era consciente de que en cualquier momento podían entrarle ganas de atacar a su sobrina -la costumbre más que nada- o al propio Shacklebolt y la cosa no iría bien... Mejor evitar la tentación.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sirius sorprendido de haberlo conseguido.

-Sí, lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

El animago le dio las gracias y abandonó Grimmauld Place. Después de pasar la mañana batallando en el famoso Callejón, la Orden tuvo que acudir a varios sitios más, pero ningún enfrentamiento fue grave. Era evidente que buscaban sembrar el caos previo a la guerra y desestabilizarlos. Hubo bajas en ambos bandos pero ningún miembro destacado, los más desfavorecidos solían ser los nuevos reclutas. Varios jóvenes aurores tuvieron que pasar por San Mungo. Lo más positivo para el bando de Harry fue que capturaron a Dolohov: Shacklebolt confió en poder sacarle información sobre los aliados de Voldemort y cuándo pensaban atacar. El Señor Oscuro había tomado el Ministerio y no podían llevarlo a ningún edificio oficial, tampoco a Grimmauld Place pues descubrirían su sede. Así que Arthur se ofreció a trasladarlo a los terrenos de La Madriguera -tras quitarle la varita e inmovilizarlo- para poder interrogarlo. En cuanto les diera la información, lo desmemorizarían y lo encerrarían en San Mungo o donde fuese hasta poder devolverlo a Azkaban.

Como el equipo de aurores iba a encargarse del mortífago, Sirius pudo volver a Grimmauld Place cuando ya casi era la hora de cenar. Kreacher, que estaba mucho más amable desde que su Black favorita vivía con ellos, le contó que "La señorita Bella se ha hartado de la preocupación de los tres críos por el amo Sirius y ha subido a entrenar con ellos". El animago corrió hacía la sala de práctica. Imaginó que los chicos se habrían alarmado al conocer la situación de los ataques y la falta de aurores y habrían desquiciado a su cuidadora intentando huir para ayudarlo. Bellatrix entrenando de mal humor le asustaba mucho más que una manada de mortífagos en plena guerra. Sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto entró en la sala.

La bruja oscura había retirado los encantamientos que acolchaban suelo y paredes y disminuían el daño de quien recibía un hechizo. A juzgar por las caras, los moratones y las heridas de los miembros del trío dorado, llevaban ahí horas. Nadie molestaba a "la señorita Bella" y salía indemne. Aún así se sintió orgulloso de ellos: los tres chicos, completamente sudorosos y doloridos se enfrentaban a la duelista con toda la energía que les quedaba. Literalmente. Estaba seguro de que al terminar no iban a poder ni llegar a la ducha. Tan concentrados estaban que no le vieron ni le oyeron entrar. Su sádica prima -ilesa y sin apenas una gota de sudor- le dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras rechazaba los hechizos de los tres chicos que la atacaban a la vez. Sirius se apoyó contra la pared para observarlos. La anestesiada parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que parara aquello antes de que alguno se desmayara, pero por otro lado, era evidente que les quedaba muy poco. Y además internamente tenía curiosidad por ver quién aguantaba más.

El primero que salió disparado contra un muro fue Ron. La bruja había empleado un encantamiento espejo y le alcanzó su propio _confundus_. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se levantó, mejor declararse cadáver y que aquella loca le dejara en paz. A Hermione y a Harry les dio más miedo la sonora carcajada de Bellatrix que el darse cuenta de que ahora eran uno menos y los ataques tocaban a más. Aunque lo preocupante era que la slytherin ni siquiera atacaba, solo se defendía y les devolvía sus propios hechizos. La idea de tener que crear un escudo defensor para frenar un conjuro lanzado por ellos mismos les rompía la cabeza. Cuando el moreno intentó lanzar un _expelliarmus_ y antes de pronunciar la tercera sílaba su varita voló hasta su enemiga, se retiró de inmediato. La bruja oscura le dirigió a Hermione una sonrisa preocupantemente salvaje. La chica decidió utilizar el órgano que tenía más desarrollado, su preciado cerebro, y se rindió a la vez que su amigo. A veces, una retirada a tiempo suponía una victoria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí? -preguntó Sirius al ver que los tres chicos se tumbaban en el suelo dispuestos a caer en coma ahí mismo.

-¿Tres días? -preguntó Hermione con el último aliento.

Ese fue el momento en que el trío se dio cuenta de que el animago había regresado. Lo oyeron más que verlo porque ninguno se molestó en abrir los ojos, sería un desperdicio de fuerza. Bellatrix se alisó el vestido y se atusó un poco el pelo. Y ya. Le devolvió su varita a Harry que la agarró sin mover un músculo extra. Saiph, que hasta entonces había estado destrozando el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate (era evidente que ya había superado su empacho de dulce), voló hasta su dueña que comenzó a hacerle monerías. Su primo rompió el bonito momento.

-¿Era necesario que los torturaras así, psicópata?

-¿Tú crees que esto es lo que yo considero torturar, idiota? -preguntó ella con su expresión burlona- Me estaban volviendo loca porque no volvías, ¡a mí, con lo cuerda que estoy! Era esto o atarlos y amordazarlos y así por lo menos me he desahogado. Con todo, no lo han hecho mal... Salvo Weasley, para ese no albergo mucha esperanza -comentó como si el chico no estuviera ahí.

Sirius iba a echarle la bronca por su falta de tacto pero parecía que Ron casi roncaba, así que probablemente no la habría oído. Harry y Hermione intentaron preguntarle qué tal le había ido, pero no lograron completar la frase entera. El animago llamó a Kreacher y le pidió tres pociones vigorizantes para que los chicos pudieran al menos llegar hasta sus cuartos. Seguidamente, les narró los diferentes escenarios de las batallas.

-Así que salvo tres jóvenes aurores que están en el hospital, no ha habido grandes daños. Y Shacklebolt y Tonks están interrogando a Dolohov, así que mañana ya sabrán lo que necesiten y...

Una carcajada de la bruja oscura le interrumpió.

-Dol no dirá nada.

Por algo, la familiaridad con que la bruja oscura tuteaba a Dolohov le molestó. Le explicó que estaban entrenados para sacar información a los mortífagos y que tenían métodos muy variados y eficaces para lograrlo. Bellatrix volvió a reírse.

-A mí me interrogaron largamente, ¿recuerdas? Lo que los aurores consideran "métodos eficaces" es lo que nuestro Señor llama "Buenos días". Nada de lo que hagan, ningún tipo de tortura física o psicológica, privación o amenaza resulta comparable a las técnicas de Él.

A pesar de que los moribundos chicos creían que nunca más recuperarían la capacidad de sentir, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. Era evidente que la slytherin hablaba desde la experiencia. Sirius no supo qué replicar y solo respondió que lo averiguarían al día siguiente cuando les contaran cómo había ido. La duelista añadió una última sentencia:

-Dol no dirá una palabra. Literalmente, ni una. Ni "no voy a hablar" o "Dejadme en paz", ya lo verás. Y ahora mi pequeñín y yo nos vamos porque esos tres huelen fatal. Y tú también, Siri, dúchate o serás un chucho pulgoso sin necesidad de transformarte.

-Al menos yo tengo autocontrol al entrenar con adolescentes -contestó con tono venenoso.

"Sobrevalorado" canturreó la duelista mientras abandonaba la sala de entrenamiento con Saiph sobre su hombro. En cuanto llegó Kreacher con las pociones revitalizantes, Sirius se las dio a los chicos. Unos minutos después y ayudándolos de uno en uno consiguió dejarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Tuvieron que retrasar la cena varias horas para que antes se echaran una siesta. La bruja oscura no cenó con ellos, por lo tanto, aprovecharon para criticarla. Ron estaba seguro de que intentaba matarlos poco a poco, haciéndolos sufrir hasta que terminaran peor que los Longbottom. Sus dos amigos también consideraban que el entrenamiento había sido una salvajada. Pero reconocieron que les había ayudado mucho con los hechizos no verbales y que ahora se sentían capaces de derrotar a todos los mortífagos que Voldemort quisiese mandarles.

-¿Será por el dragón, por eso tiene tanta energía? -preguntó Hermione.

-Igual eso ayuda, pero no es el principal motivo -respondió el animago-. Ya os lo conté: al dejar que la magia oscura la controle a ella y no al revés, sus músculos apenas realizan esfuerzo, es su núcleo mágico el que se encarga de luchar. Nunca se ha cansado con el duelo.

Los integrantes del trío dorado empezaron a plantearse la posibilidad de cambiar de bando, esa forma de luchar parecía mucho más cómoda. Como si les leyera el pensamiento, Sirius añadió:

-Salvo ella y Quien-vosotros-sabéis no conozco a nadie más que domine esa técnica. El resto de mortífagos se cansan prácticamente igual que nosotros y encima enloquecen.

Meditaron durante unos minutos. No, no merecía la pena pasarse al lado oscuro sin la garantía de dejar de sudar. Después de cenar, como a pesar del cansancio aún mantenían la adrenalina del combate, decidieron ir al salón a comentar la velada. Harry aceptó jugar una partida de ajedrez contra Ron mientras Hermione seguía pensando que ese pasatiempo era absurdo y violento.

-Harry -le avisó su amiga-, se te ha caído algo del bolsillo.

Era un cromo de Morgana le Fay. Lo recogió y se lo dio, pero el anodino objeto había captado la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué llevas un cromo de rana de chocolate? -preguntó Ron.

-Eh... Es mi amuleto de la suerte, me lo regaló Saiph.

Ante las miradas extrañadas de sus dos amigos y su padrino, Harry les contó la historia. Cuando Sirius intentó burlarse de él por confiar su suerte a un trozo de cartón, el chico se defendió:

-¿A que a vosotros nunca os ha regalado nada un dragón? Pues eso, os fastidiáis.

-¿Qué hay escrito por detrás? -preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

El chico que sobrevivió se sonrojó ligeramente e intentó escurrir el bulto. Eso únicamente aumentó la curiosidad de los otros tres. No le quedó otra que rendirse y murmurar:

-Bellatrix se ofreció a firmármelo. Sé que es una psicópata, pero también es una leyenda como bruja -se defendió él- ¡No me miréis así! Fred y George también me lo pillaron y me informaron de que hay gente dispuesta a pagar más de diez mil galeones por un autógrafo de la mortífaga más temida. Me ofrecieron ir a medias.

-¿Y no aceptaste? -inquirió Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No! Ya os he dicho que fue un regalo de Saiph.

-Vale... ¿Te atreves a pedirle que te firme unos cuantos más? Porque podríamos...

La mirada asesina de Harry silenció la propuesta empresarial de Ron. Entonces Hermione leyó la dedicatoria en voz alta. A pesar de lo pequeño del cromo, a Bellatrix aún le había cabido una frase: "Con amor, de tu Black favorita. Bellatrix". Al instante, el Black de la habitación, en un arrebato infantil digno de su prima, protestó amargamente: "¿Ahora ella es tu Black favorita?". El chico miró a su amiga recordando su conversación sobre la similitud entre el carácter de los primos.

-Lo decidió ella. Y me da miedo, no iba a protestar, no soy tan estúpido.

-Muy bien. Si quieres te lo firmo yo también y así tienes a tu segundo Black favorito -contestó Sirius con retintín.

-Eh.. De hecho eres el tercero. ¿Ves este arañazo detrás del cromo? Es el autógrafo de Saiph Black, él es el segundo. Y no es por nada, pero es más relevante que tú, él sí aparece en el tapiz familiar.

Hermione y Ron se echaron a reír. El aludido por el contrario se enfurruñó y decidió ignorar a su ahijado durante el resto de la noche. Se centró en su viejo amigo el whisky de fuego y no le quedó otro remedio que escuchar a Hermione desarrollar su tesis de por qué los elfos domésticos deberían poder fundar su propio partido político. Cuando se cansó de sus cachorros los mandó a la cama alegando que había sido un día duro para todos. Los chicos protestaron aduciendo que ya eran mayores de edad y él recurrió al clásico "Mientras viváis bajo mi techo...". Harry se atrevió a replicar que le había donado la propiedad de Grimmauld Place, pero el gesto casi colérico de su tercer Black favorito le obligó a obedecer.

El animago abandonó la biblioteca poco después y se fue también a dormir. El problema fue cuando dieron las tres y seguía dando vueltas en la cama. Le desquiciaba no poder descansar, solía pasarle cuando eventos como los de ese día le llevaban a preocuparse por su ahijado. Y eso que esta vez había sido menos duro: saber que Bellatrix estaba en Grimmauld Place le había aportado mucha más tranquilidad. Curioso que la lugarteniente de Voldemort hubiese conseguido lo que nadie más hasta esa fecha... Al pensar en ella se preguntó si también sería víctima del insomnio. Media hora después, decidió probar.

Salió de la cama y subió al cuarto piso procurando no hacer ruido. Al llegar hasta su habitación no quiso llamar a la puerta por si estaba dormida. Como tenía muy buen oído, optó por probar a llamarla con suavidad para no despertarla en el caso de que ella lo hubiese conseguido. "Bella" susurró "¿Estás despierta?". Pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió mágicamente.

-Perdona, ¿estabas dormida? No consigo...

Se interrumpió al verla. Estaba despierta, leyendo en la cama. El problema era que llevaba un camisón negro, corto y ajustado bastante revelador. "Snape", pensó Sirius, "Snape duchándose. Snape lavándose el pelo. Snape en una pose sensual...". Su prima levantó la vista del libro y le miró. Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de reproche al ver su pijama con los colores de gryffindor nada digno de un Black.

-¿Qué lees? -preguntó el animago intentando centrarse en otra cosa.

-Torturas mágicas en la Edad Media -informó ella alegremente-. Mira, tiene dibujos.

Sirius se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. Cuando la visión de su profundo escote empezaba a causar estragos en su serenidad, posó la vista en el libro. Aquella barbaridad de cuerpos desmembrados a todo color logró calmar sus ánimos. "Estás enferma, Trixie" suspiró rindiéndose. Ella se encogió de hombros y le preguntó por qué no podía dormir.

-No sé. Estoy preocupado por Harry, es muy valiente y fuerte (y más después de haber sobrevivido a tus torturas), pero tengo la sensación de que la guerra puede... puede acabar mal para él. En días en los que hay alguna misión o cosas así nunca consigo dormir.

-¿Pesadillas?

Sirius asintió.

-¿Tú también las sigues teniendo?

Bellatrix asintió. Por mucho que Sirius adoraba a Harry y a sus amigos, solo su prima entendía los traumas que Azkaban había grabado en su subconsciente. Aunque desde que escapó tenía nuevas preocupaciones y miedos, todos se ambientaban siempre en aquella prisión en medio del colérico océano. Ni siquiera las pociones para no soñar ayudaban. Había noches en las que evitaba dormir para no volver a su celda.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba segura de que la batalla final no acabaría bien para Potter, sabía que tenía que morir. Del mismo modo, estaba segura de que Sirius no la elegiría a ella para buscar consuelo. No se le ocurrió cómo animarlo sin mentirle. Así que sin molestar a Saiph que roncaba suavemente sobre una almohada, se movió hacía el otro lado de la cama y le alargó un libro de su mesilla. Sirius aceptó la invitación y se tumbó a leer junto a ella asegurándose de taparse con las mantas hasta las costillas. Se dio cuenta de que ese libro no pertenecía a la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, debía ser de Bellatrix. Era una recopilación de cuentos de hadas para adultos, bastante oscuros. Estaba muy bien escrito y al animago, a pesar de no ser aficionado a la lectura, le atrapó. Cuando iba por el tercero, notó que había pequeñas marcas en algunas partes y el ejemplar parecía bastante usado.

-No conocía este libro -comentó.

La bruja, muy centrada en sus historias de tortura, tardó un rato en responder:

-Lo descatalogaron hace años porque los cuentos de hadas no interesan a los adultos y era considerado demasiado salvaje para los niños. Papá me lo leía por las noches. Mira, mi favorito era este.

La bruja dejó su libro momentáneamente y se inclinó sobre Sirius. Ahora además de sentir su olor por todas partes y aun evitando mirarla, experimentó el roce de su piel contra su pecho y sintió un calor asfixiante. Y eso que estaban viviendo un año especialmente frío... La slytherin, ajena a sus dramas internos, pasó las páginas hasta que llegó al séptimo cuento. Volvió a su sitio y retomó su lectura. Sirius empezó a leer con curiosidad. Trataba de una pequeña bruja de dudosa moralidad que se había criado en el bosque entre animales y luego nadie la aceptaba. Así que con ayuda de sus amigos cuervos y una manada de lobos iba asesinado a todos aquellos que la habían tratado mal. Desde luego no era un cuento para niños, pero la belleza de la escritura y de cada escena era indudable. Y entendió claramente porqué era el favorito de Bellatrix.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando tu padre te lo leía?

-No sé, empezó cuando tenía cuatro o cinco aunque yo no entendía bien las historias, pero siguió leyéndomelo muchos años, era mi libro favorito. Fue lo primero que busqué cuando salí de Azkaban, para intentar recuperar los recuerdos que me habían quitado.

Sirius asintió. En su caso había sido una foto con sus amigos lo que había buscado para recordar su vida anterior. Pese a que la anécdota le dio mucha pena, también le pareció una burrada que le leyeran ese libro a una niña de cinco años (o incluso a una de quince). Era evidente que todas esas pequeñas cosas habían influido en Bellatrix hasta confluir en un problema mucho más grande. Siguieron leyendo y cuando les entró sueño, sin decir una palabra, la mortífaga apagó la luz y se durmieron.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas. Quizá porque por primera vez ambos sintieron que no estaban solos para luchar contra sus demonios.


	19. Chapter 19

A pesar de que el insomnio le había granjeado el título de madrugador, esa mañana Sirius se despertó tarde. Los primeros segundos mientras se frotaba los ojos le costó recordar dónde estaba. El aroma a ámbar y jazmín que lo arropaba se lo recordó. Se giró y vio que Bellatrix dormía echa un ovillo con la melena tapándole la cara. En algún punto de la noche, Saiph se había cansado de la almohada y se había mudado al hueco del cuello de su dueña donde dormitaba plácidamente. El animago se hubiese quedado ahí el resto del día, pero era la hora del desayuno y sabía que los chicos le esperarían. Además pronto aparecería Shacklebolt para relatarles el interrogatorio de Dolohov. Y también estaba la comida en casa de los Weasley a la que Molly los había invitado como cada semana... No quedaba otra que salir de la cama. "¡Vaya asco lo de ser adulto!" pensó sacudiendo la cabeza y levantándose.

Con sumo cuidado, le apartó a la slytherin el pelo de la cara para que no se ahogara. La bruja gruñó y sacudió la cabeza sin abrir los ojos en un acto reflejo. Él sabía que eso también era legado de Azkaban: el roce de los insectos y las ratas resultaba muy desagradable. Saiph abrió un ojo por el movimiento, pero al comprobar que todo seguía en orden lo volvió a cerrar. Sirius la arropó bien y salió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegó al comedor el trío dorado ya le esperaba con el desayuno que acababa de servir Kreacher.

-No estabas en la biblioteca -comentó Hermione que se había despertado pronto.

-No, hoy he dormido mejor -contestó el animago cogiendo una tostada.

-Estás loca, Mione, madrugar para bajar a la biblioteca es casi de psicópata -indicó Ron con la boca llena.

Los otros tres sacudieron la cabeza y se centraron en el té y el pastel de calabaza. Cuando terminaron, tras ducharse y adecentarse se reunieron en el salón. Pocos minutos después apareció Shacklebolt. Tras completar el protocolo de seguridad, se unió a ellos. Bastó una mirada a su rostro para entender que el interrogatorio no había ido bien. Les contó que habían presionado al mortífago para que hablara desde que lo capturaron la mañana anterior hasta altas horas de la madrugada del día siguiente. Y nada. No había reaccionado a nada ni había proferido una sola palabra. Simplemente la mirada vacía y una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia. Habían intentado usar veritaserum, pero esa poción obliga a decir la verdad, no a hablar, así que fracasó también. En cuanto lo oyeron, todos recordaron la burla de Bellatrix la tarde anterior.

-¡Joder, cómo la odio! Siempre tiene que tener razón la maldita loca... -masculló Sirius.

-Hablando de ella... -murmuró Shacklebolt abatido- Ya que hemos quedado para comer en la Madriguera, ¿podría venir Bellatrix también?

Todos lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco. ¿Pretendía invitar a la mortífaga a la casa que pasaron días reparando porque ella la incendió? ¿Para que comiera con la mujer con la que casi se había matado en la fiesta? Igual el auror no era tan inteligente y sensato como creían... El hombre vio evidente que debía explicarse: "Estamos desesperados y a Tonks se le ha ocurrido que igual Dolohov sí que habla con ella". Los cuatro lo meditaron durante unos segundos pero nadie se atrevió a aventurar la respuesta, no conocían lo suficiente a la impredecible bruja ni su relación con sus ex compañeros (como fuese tan buena como con los Lestrange lo tenían crudo). Así que el visitante sugirió que la llamaran para preguntarle a ella directamente. Eso les pareció una locura aún mayor.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Kingsley? -le preguntó el animago- ¿Sabes la famosa foto de su cartel de Azkaban? Ahí sale completamente tranquila si la comparas con su versión recién levantada.

-¿Y a qué hora se despierta? -inquirió el auror- Es importante.

Dado que la respuesta a la nueva cuestión podía perfectamente ser "Dentro de tres días", se abstuvieron de contestar. El Black desheredado suspiró y decidió sacrificar a alguien que no le importase perder. Llamó a Kreacher y le ordenó que subiera a despertar a la señorita Bella y le pidiese amablemente que acudiera al salón. El elfo acató la orden con un ligero temor. Cuando transcurrida media hora la duelista seguía sin honrarles con su presencia, Sirius volvió a llamar al elfo. En esa ocasión tardó cinco minutos en aparecer y cuando lo hizo llevaba en el hombro un endeble vendaje que parecía haberse hecho él mismo.

-¡Kreacher! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hermione corriendo hacia él- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

-He obedecido al amo Sirius y la señorita Bella me lanzó una daga al despertarla. Pero no es culpa suya, solo a un idiota se le ocurriría molestarla... -comentó mirando con odio a su amo.

-Al menos ya está despierta -murmuró el animago con sorna.

Hermione curó al elfo lo mejor posible incluso con las protestas porque le tocara una sangre sucia. A pesar de la urgencia nadie más osó subir a la cuarta planta, esperar parecía más sensato. Cuando Cronos había dejado correr el reloj una hora más, oyeron que la quinta residente bajaba las escaleras. A juzgar por la fuerza con la que sus tacones martilleaban en cada escalón, dedujeron que no estaba contenta. Entró al salón con los rizos cayéndole por la cara y los ojos copados por la rabia. "¿¡Dónde está el whisky!?" bramó. Con calma, Sirius se levantó y abrió el armario en el que guardaba el alcohol.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea...? -empezó a preguntar Shacklebolt.

Bellatrix abrió mucho los ojos, agarró su varita con fuerza y abrió la boca dispuesta a chillar como en su mejor época de mortífaga. "Es una idea buenísima" saltó Harry al instante. Su primo le pasó el whisky y ambas acciones lograron calmarla un poco. Ignorando el vaso que le ofrecía su primo, empezó a beber de la botella. Hermione, que consideró que necesitaban más ayuda para tranquilizarla, desenvolvió un trozo de brownie que había guardado del desayuno.

-¿No está Saiph? -preguntó.

Al oír su nombre, los rizos de la melena de la bruja se movieron y sobre su hombro apareció el dragoncito. La castaña le enseñó el dulce y lo dejó en la mesa para evitar que le mordiera los dedos. El animal saltó al mueble, devoró el desayuno en pocos bocados y volvió con su madre más satisfecho. Bellatrix miró a la sabelotodo y le molestó que la conociera tan bien. Decidió que cuanto antes acabaran, antes podría volver a la cama: "¿Qué quiere este imbécil?". Nunca habían oído a nadie insultar al veterano auror, pero como necesitaban su ayuda y el hombre era un gran diplomático, optó por no molestarse. Le contó la situación con Dolohov y lo que les interesaba saber. Cuando la bruja oscura tuvo que volver junto a Voldemort los planes para la guerra eran incipientes y consiguió poca información, seguro que su compañero sabía más.

-Entonces, ¿cree usted, Madame Black, que Dolohov querría hablar con usted?

La bruja guardó silencio unos segundos y al rato murmuró:

-No veo que sacaría yo con eso. Lo último que me apetece esta mañana es ir a la choza de la familia esa de conejos.

-¡Eh! -protestó Ron.

-Tienes razón. Ni siquiera los conejos se reproducen tanto y además son monos, mis disculpas hacia ellos.

Sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, Ron no se atrevió a replicar. Hermione meditó si la bruja estaba obligada a contarles lo que sabía. Recordó que no. Había jurado ayudarles a encontrar los horrocruxes y luchar de su lado en la guerra, pero nada de revelar información. "De momento has sacado una botella de whisky de quinientos galeones" murmuró su primo. Bellatrix se la ofreció y él aceptó la invitación. Dio un par de tragos también a morro y se la devolvió. El animago notó en los ojos de todos los presentes la reprimenda por su consumo etílico de buena mañana y por alentar a su prima. Le dio igual, tenían problemas más graves.

Con su habitual tacto, el auror le explicó a la mortífaga que la Orden del Fénix y el cuerpo de aurores le estarían muy agradecidos si les ayudaba. Ella soltó una carcajada. "Otro motivo más para no hacerlo" comentó. Sirius miró al hombre como preguntándole si era nuevo en aquello: esos eran probablemente los dos organismos que más detestaba la bruja. Antes de que nadie propusiera nuevos argumentos la morena intervino de nuevo:

-Hablaré con él a cambio de que en cuanto termine la guerra y recuperéis el Ministerio cerréis Azkaban y nada de dementores. Construiréis una cárcel mínimamente constitucional.

A todos les sorprendió la petición. La slytherin ya se había asegurado de no tener que volver a pisar ninguna prisión, así que ella no sacaba nada con eso. A Hermione solo se le ocurrió que sí que tuviera aprecio a sus compañeros e intentara procurarles un futuro mejor. Shacklebolt aceptó la propuesta de inmediato. Le aseguró que estaba de acuerdo en que un infierno como Azkaban nunca debería haberse permitido y que en cuanto volviesen al poder lo destruirían y habría prisiones normales y métodos mucho más humanos. La mujer asintió, guardó el whisky y se prepararon para salir.

Ya en la calle y tras comprobar que no había muggles para presenciarlo, Shacklebolt le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo a Bellatrix para aparecerse con ella. La respuesta fue un bufido.

-¡Como que un patético auror me va a poner un dedo encima! Ven aquí, idiota -ordenó llamando a Sirius como si de su mascota se tratase.

El animago intentó ofenderse, pero en el fondo le alegró incluir a Kingsley en la lista de hombres a los que Bellatrix despreciaba más que a él. De momento estaban el auror y Lucius Malfoy. Así que entrelazó el brazo con el de su prima y los apareció a los dos en la Madriguera donde ya esperaba el resto de la comitiva. Arthur Weasley se había acercado para recibirlos y murmuraba algo al oído de Shacklebolt mirando de reojo a la bruja oscura. Al resto no les costó mucho entender que les generaba terror dejar acercarse a Bellatrix armada. Tampoco les hacía gracia que se uniera a su antiguo compañero e intentase liberarlo o causara cualquier otro problema. Para ahorrarse las súplicas balbuceantes, la altiva bruja comentó:

-¿Si le doy mi varita a Granger dejaréis de actuar como patéticas ratas atemorizadas? Me da nauseas lo cobardes que sois.

De nuevo, les extrañó que fuese la propia mortífaga quien ofreciera entregar su arma. De nuevo, pese a los insultos, Shacklebolt aceptó al instante. Tras una amenaza de muerte en caso de que le sucediera algo a su objeto más preciado, la morena le entregó su varita a Hermione que la guardó aterrorizada. No quería pensar en cuánta gente había muerto o había sido torturada bajo el influjo de aquel trozo de nogal. Antes de que nadie pudiese replicar, la morena extrajo la daga del bolsillo de su falda y se la tendió a Sirius. "Cuida donde la guardas. Si te hace el más mínimo corte, será una muerte dolorosa" informó alegremente. Tras la advertencia, el animago dedicó varios minutos a asegurar el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Enseguida observaron una especie de tienda que se alzaba en los terrenos de la residencia Weasley pero bastante alejada del edificio. A pesar de su aspecto inocente, las decenas de encantamientos que la protegían eran casi palpables. Estaba custodiada por dos aurores similares a los porteros de discoteca muggles. Arthur les indicó que entraran (ninguno de los chicos quiso perdérselo). Se quedaron en una especie de recibidor mientras el auror desbloqueaba la puerta que daba a la única habitación de la tienda. Les comentó que solo Bellatrix entraría y el resto se quedarían junto a la puerta. Lo presenciarían igual y habría menos riesgo. El trío dorado junto con el auror, Sirius y el padre de Ron ocuparon sus posiciones. El siguiente acceso se abrió y la slytherin entró. El mobiliario consistía únicamente en una mesa con una silla a cada lado, en la del fondo estaba sentado el mortífago. A pesar de ser un hombre elegante y atractivo, tenía bastante mal aspecto. Hermione notó que le habían sanado heridas probablemente los mismos que se las habían provocado. Rezó porque no fuese así, no quería creer que el bando de la luz era más oscuro de lo que parecía.

Todos tenían muchísima curiosidad por la interacción entre los dos mortífagos. ¿Serían amigos o se odiarían? ¿Él diría algo o seguiría callado? Estaban a pocos segundos de comprobarlo. Cuando su compañera entró, Dolohov apenas desplazó los ojos hacia ella. Estaba harto de las visitas de un auror tras otro y de ver cómo se retiraban todos frustrados. Pero entonces, su cerebro entumecido por las técnicas dudosamente morales de interrogatorio reconoció a la recién llegada.

-¡Belle! ¡Sabía que no estabas muerta! -exclamó el mortífago con genuina alegría.

Sirius observó cómo los aurores se quedaban ojipláticos al escuchar por primera vez la profunda voz del prisionero. Él, sin embargo, sintió cierta rabia al descubrir que lo de tutearse era mutuo en esa pareja. Se justificó a sí mismo que el odio creciente era porque necesitaban a Bellatrix de su parte y por nada más.

-Sabes que soy difícil de matar, Dol- comentó ella acercándose.

Para aumentar el estupor general, la duelista rodeó la mesa y abrazó a su compañero. Él no pudo devolverle el gesto porque a pesar de que las ataduras no fuesen visibles, se hallaba inmovilizado. Así que respondió hundiendo su cara en la melena de su compañera. "Por Salazar, ¡qué bien hueles!" murmuró Dolohov. La bruja oscura rió y agradeció el cumplido. Sirius se planteó sacar la daga. El abrazo se prolongó más de lo que los espectadores creían conveniente, pero nadie soñó si quiera con interrumpirlos. Al separarse, la bruja se sentó en la silla frente a su compañero. Le preguntó como quien conversa con un viejo amigo, nada que ver con un interrogatorio.

-¿Estás bien, necesitas algo?

-Beber estaría bien -comentó él sarcásticamente.

Bellatrix metió la mano en el bolsillo encantado de su capa y sacó la botella de whisky medio vacía. Con un gesto de su mano -para horror del resto ni siquiera necesitó su varita- uno de los brazos de Dolohov quedó libre. Antes de que nadie pudiera protestar, la bruja se giró y espetó a los espectadores:

-Si se os escapa alguien porque le he soltado un brazo durante cinco minutos, merecéis morir todos.

Tenía razón. Se dieron cuenta de que el gesto era inofensivo e igual ayudaba a la cooperación. Dolohov agarró el whisky de inmediato y bebió con ganas. "Joder, Belle, te quiero" murmuró. La bruja sonrió y preguntó con calma:

-¿Él se creyó mi muerte?

-Creo que sí, ver tu cadáver ayudó bastante. Pero obviamente contigo siempre queda la duda... Narcissa está segura de que no eras tú, pero no se lo ha dicho.

Bellatrix asintió. Al resto les llamó la atención que Dolohov no parecía en absoluto sorprendido por ver a su ex compañera trabajando para el bando contrario. Supusieron que debían ser -como mínimo- amigos y se lo habría confesado durante su última estancia en la Mansión Malfoy. Sin más dilación, la duelista se centró en el tema: "Respecto a lo que necesitan esos incompetentes, la guerra, sus aliados y todo eso, ¿hay algo nuevo desde que me fui?".

-Un par de cosas – informó él.

La morena asintió otra vez.

-No voy a permitir que te den veritaserum, pero para que se lo crean voy a necesitar los recuerdos -comentó ella- Así que, ¿me permites entrar en tu mente?

Todos supieron que la pregunta era una mera formalidad -una formalidad que la mortífaga nunca concedía-, podría forzar la mente de cualquiera, pero a su compañero pareció agradarle que le pidiera permiso. "Hasta el fondo, querida" contestó mirándola a los ojos. La bruja sonrió de nuevo. Una vez más sin necesidad de varita penetró en la mente de su compañero. Pasaron diez minutos en esa especie de trance que provocaba la _legilimancia_. Sirius, más familiarizado con las técnicas de su prima, sabía que podía estar usando ese método para comunicarse con él sin que nadie más los oyese y luego manipular o segmentar los recuerdos. Se abstuvo de comentarlo porque no quería perder la confianza que Bellatrix pudiera tenerle.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, ambos mortífagos parecían satisfechos. La bruja le dio las gracias y se despidió de él. Volvió a abrazarle y Dolohov aprovechó que tenía un brazo libre para acariciarle la espalda. La slytherin le susurró algo al oído, se separó, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la tienda sin una palabra más. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera les resumió lo que su compañero le había revelado: los trolls, los hombre-lobo y las acromántulas lucharían en el bando del Señor Oscuro. Su principal objetivo seguía siendo encontrar a Potter. No sabía cuándo estallaría la guerra pero en tres meses a lo sumo.

-Si queréis que os dé los recuerdos necesito mi varita.

Shacklebolt asintió y Hermione le tendió el arma. La bruja la cogió, se la colocó en la sien y extrajo una hebra plateada que vertió en un tubo. Le devolvió la varita la gryffindor y el frasco al auror. El hombre le dio las gracias encarecidamente. De haberlo sabido, hubiesen empezado por ella el día anterior; decidió felicitar a Tonks por la idea. El auror y la mortífaga se rezagaron comentando la memoria que les había entregado y lo que iba a pasar con Dolohov. El trío, junto con Sirius, aprovechó para acercarse a saludar a los Weasley que habían salido de casa para ver si habían logrado la confesión por fin. Se alegraron enormemente de que así fuera, no les hacía ninguna gracia el prisionero indeseado.

-¡Chicos, que alegría conoceros por fin en persona! -exclamó Charlie Weasley al ver a Harry y a Hermione.

Al parecer el dragonologista acababa de llegar de Rumanía. En cuanto se enteró del ataque a la Madriguera, quiso volver para estar junto a su familia durante la guerra. Ron le presentó a sus amigos y a Sirius. Después, Charlie les presentó a su compañero:

-Este es Matt -comentó metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la capa -¡Vamos, Matt, sal de ahí!

Tras varios minutos de forcejeo, un _wiseshadow sueco _con pocas ganas de ver mundo emergió de su bolsillo. Era un poco más grande que Saiph y tanto su piel como sus ojos eran grises. Sirius pensó que su ahijado era mucho más guapo. Les contó ilusionado la historia de cómo Matt le había elegido el primero y su relación era con mucho la mejor de toda la camada. Le brillaban los ojos al presumir de él:

-Como veis, acepta viajar en mi bolsillo, se fía de mí para que le prepare la comida y gracias a mi magia puede incluso volar durante unos segundos a pesar de ser un bebé.

Su familia lo felicitó de nuevo por sus grandes dotes de cuidador, sin embargo, el trío dorado y Sirius se miraron entre sí. Nada de eso parecía un gran logro... contando con que Saiph a veces viajaba en el pecho de Bellatrix, un bolsillo no representaba mucha familiaridad. Charlie captó sus miradas de duda y comentó con suficiencia:

-Sé que no parece gran cosa pero es porque no entendéis de dragones. No son como un perro, son criaturas totalmente independientes. Que elijan a un mago para nutrirse de su magia no quiere decir que confíen en él, es una relación que tarda años o incluso décadas en fraguarse. Los tres hermanos de Matt no vuelan en absoluto y viajan con sus compañeros pero en transportines especiales porque no confían tanto como para meterse en sus bolsillos. Y eso que nos eligieron a los mejores y más expertos del Santuario...

Sirius miró a los chicos suplicándoles con los ojos que le dejaran a él pinchar la burbuja de orgullo del muchacho. Los tres asintieron.

-No es por desilusionarte, chaval, pero el de mi prima sabe _oclumancia_, viaja en su hombro o en su escote, duerme abrazado a ella, vuela casi tan bien como Harry en una escoba y escupe llamas pequeñas pero casi imposibles de apagar.

El dragonologista se echó a reír con lo que veía evidente que era una broma.

-A ver -aclaró Harry-, lo de la _oclumancia_ no lo hemos podido comprobar. Lo intentamos una vez que lo pillamos solo merendando, pero avisó a su madre con un rugido y digamos que ahora los tres tenemos cicatrices a juego...

Mientras hablaba, el chico se subió la manga del jersey y Ron y Hermione emularon el gesto. En la cara interna de sus muñecas izquierdas había una quemadura en forma de B que habían recibido de Bellatrix como castigo por intentar violar la mente de su hijo. Lo ejecutó con un hechizo que no les provocó daño, así que no incumplió el juramento. Sin embargo, lo habían probado todo y la herida no sanaba. Constituía su propia marca tenebrosa. Sirius les miró sorprendido, le habían ocultado aquella historia. Pensó en echarle la bronca a la autora, pero ya la conocían, ¿cómo se les ocurría intentar experimentar con su hijo? Se lo habían ganado.

-Es imposible -sentenció Charlie de inmediato-. Es imposible que duerma con ella o que vuele. Bellatrix no es dragonologista, no ha podido enseñarle. Y por supuesto ese dragón y sus hermanos hasta dentro de un año no podrán expulsar ni la más diminuta llamita.

La mortífaga, que acababa de llegar con Shacklebolt, escuchó la última sentencia y evidentemente no se calló:

-No soy dragonologista, soy la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico y por tanto mi hijo lo es también. Que el tuyo sea un inútil es perfectamente comprensible y no es culpa suya.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde está esa portentosa criatura? -preguntó Charlie con arrogancia.

-Ahora está ocupado.

-¿Con qué? -se burló el experto- ¿Dando clases de vuelo?

-No -replicó Bellatrix con calma-. Incendiando tu capa.

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia la prenda del Weasley. Revoloteando alegremente estaba Saiph lanzando pequeñas llamas a la capa del dragonologista. Charlie abrió los ojos como platos, más por el prodigio que aquello suponía que por el incendio en si mismo. Hermione, la más rápida y recordando el incidente con la chaqueta de Sirius, le quitó la capa con un hechizo y la levitó hasta un arrollo que cruzaba próximo a la Madriguera. Incluso sumergida en el agua, la prenda siguió ardiendo durante varios segundos. Seguidamente, el dragón realizó una exhibición de vuelo sobre las cabezas de los reunidos para aterrizar sobre el hombro de Bellatrix y deslizarse hacia su escote donde finalmente se acomodó. Era absolutamente sorprendente ver a una criatura tan pequeña efectuar tal despliegue de habilidades. Charlie, tras llevar toda su vida entre dragones, no era capaz de reaccionar. Abría y cerraba la boca sin acertar a pronunciar nada. "No es posible, eso nunca ha sucedido" murmuró al rato.

Matt, que seguía en el bolsillo de su dueño, celoso por la atención que le había robado su hermano decidió salir y demostrar que él era igual de hábil. Se lanzó a volar y durante tres segundos parecía que iba bien. Pero al momento empezó a caer en picado. Por suerte Harry lo atrapó como si se tratara de una snitch y se lo devolvió a su dueño. Saiph y Bellatrix se miraron:

-No te preocupes -le tranquilizó la duelista acariciándole la cabecita-, mis hermanas también son bastante estúpidas.

Sirius y los gemelos se rieron. El resto la miraron con inquina pero incapaces de replicar nada.


	20. Chapter 20

La comida en casa de los Weasley ya empezó accidentada. Era evidente que Molly, dueña y señora de la casa, no deseaba que Bellatrix comiera con ellos pero tampoco quería echar a Harry, Hermione y Sirius. De inmediato la bruja oscura les ordenó que entraran, ella pasaba de comer, prefería quedarse fuera jugando con Saiph. Su primo no quería que la slytherin se les uniera porque sabía que se desataría el caos. Sin embargo, le dolía dejarla fuera sola (y no deseaba que saludase de nuevo a Dolohov), así que se ofreció a volver a casa con ella. La mortífaga le indicó que no era necesario, prefería quedarse en los campos de alrededor y disfrutar de la libertad.

-Tras catorce años en la cárcel, varios meses en la Mansión Lestrange y ahora en Grimmauld, pienso aprovechar cada segundo en el que pueda estar al aire libre. Además, a mi pequeñín le encanta, míralo.

El dragón, que apenas había tenido oportunidad de tener el cielo como único techo, volaba eufórico trazando espirales sobre sus cabezas. Sirius lo miró y sonrió. Como parecía que estaba segura, él asintió. Sin que el resto le vieran le devolvió discretamente su daga:

-No quiero que estés aquí sola sin ningún arma.

La bruja la aceptó y la introdujo en su funda. "Tranquilo, no sería la primera vez que asesino a alguien con mis propias manos" sonrió mientras Sirius sacudía la cabeza dándola por perdida. Ella le ordenó que se largara a comer y la dejara en paz con su hijo. Cuando el animago ya se metía en la casa, su prima añadió: "Igual aprovecho para visitar el lugar donde tú y yo unimos nuestros destinos". Señaló con la cabeza la zona del campo donde habían realizado el juramento inquebrantable. Él lo recordó y sonrió. Cada vez se arrepentía menos de aquello.

Nada más entrar, los señores de la casa les enseñaron la obra de la que estaban más orgullosos: un tapiz que la propia Molly había cosido a mano durante años y que ocupaba toda la pared del salón-comedor. Narraba su historia familiar y le había dedicado tanto esfuerzo que nunca se había atrevido a exponerlo. Pero tras el ataque a la Madriguera, cuando consiguieron rehabilitarla, decidió que era el momento. Todos la felicitaron y Sirius aseguró que era mucho más bonito que el de los Black.

La comida fue agradable aunque hubo un solo tema de conversación: Charlie les hizo contar con todo detalle varias veces cada interacción entre Saiph y su dueña que hubiesen presenciado. Y de no ser por la exhibición previa no hubiese creído una palabra. "Pero era muy agresivo, ¿ya no lo es?" preguntó el dragonologista. Al instante Sirius extendió las manos:

-¿Ves esta ficha dental tan detallada? Obra de un día que estaba contento. Solo adora a su madre, al resto nos odia sin distinciones.

Los chicos lo confirmaron y enseñaron sus manos, brazos, hombros y demás superficies que habían sufrido ataques de la criatura. Hermione aprovechó para exponerle su teoría de que al ser criado por una experta en magia y no en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, había desarrollado más fuerza y aumentado su potencial. Le preguntó también si habían hecho pruebas con otros magos duchos en duelo o en hechicería en general.

-A ver, en principio tiene sentido que como Bellatrix es muy poderosa y al parecer el vínculo es muy fuerte, el dragón lo sea también. Pero nunca había visto un caso así. Muy pocos magos fuera de mi profesión han sido elegidos como compañeros (de hecho yo no conocía a ninguno), los recién nacidos tienden a elegirnos a nosotros porque sienten que estarán más protegidos y sabemos cuidarlos mejor. Aunque les presentemos a magos más hábiles, prefieren a un dragonologista.

Todos asintieron. Harry fue el siguiente en preguntar:

-¿Y es posible que hablen... que se comunique con él?

-Hombre... Como con el resto de criaturas... Igual que puedes entender cuando un hipogrifo está enfadado, cuando una lechuza quiere comida o cuando un perro está a gusto contigo. Yo sé cuando los dragones están molestos, enfermos, con mucha energía o cosas así... ¿A eso te refieres?

"No exactamente..." murmuró el chico sin saber cómo explicar las situaciones extrañas que habían vivido con la mortífaga y su cachorro. Hermione decidió ilustrarlo con un caso real:

-El día que intentamos usar_ legilimens_ en él, como ha contado Harry, en cuanto lanzó el hechizo, Saiph rugió y a los pocos segundos apareció Bellatrix corriendo por las escaleras. Sabía que había pasado algo y estaba muy cabreada. Mucho. Nos preguntó qué pasaba y ninguno de los tres nos atrevimos a responder. De hecho intentamos mentirle... Entonces ella y Saiph se miraron a los ojos. Unos segundos después se giró aún más furibunda y gritó: "¿¡Eres imbécil, Potter!? ¿¡Crees que alguien tan débil como tú lograría meterse en la mente de un ser tan inteligente!? ¡Y tú, la sangre sucia más brillante de tu generación, te ha parecido buena idea y le has ayudado!". Luego vinieron diez minutos más de improperios y finalmente los tatuajes a juego -ironizó la chica-, pero el tema es que de alguna manera el dragón le transmitió lo que había sucedido. Nos quedamos tan impactados con eso que la cicatriz ni nos importó.

Todos escucharon entre la sorpresa y el horror. Charlie tuvo que reconocer que nunca había oído nada semejante. Igual hasta era verdad que podía entrar en su mente...

-¿Creéis que me dejaría llevar a Saiph a Rumanía para estudiarlo?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y los gemelos exclamaron a coro un sonoro "NO". "Primero tendrías que estudiarla a ella... También es única en su especie" ironizó el animago.

-De todas maneras, hermanito -empezó George-. No hace falta ser un genio para entender que los dragones prefieran...

-...viajar en su escote que en tu roñoso bolsillo-completó Fred.

Todos se rieron. Todos menos Molly. Estaba harta de que a pesar de haber dejado a la mortífaga fuera, hubiese estado presente durante toda la comida. Cuando consiguió cambiar de tema, llegaron los postres. Había preparado un volcán de chocolate y en cuanto lo sirvió, el sujeto que había copado todas las conversaciones apareció por una ventana. "¡Por qué siempre me roba la comida a mí!" protestó Harry al ver a Saiph aterrizar en su regazo y meter el morro en su plato. No le quedó más remedio que compartir el postre con el dragón mientras el resto de comensales lo observaban fascinados. Charlie le ofreció su trozo, pero el animal no se fiaba de sus intenciones. Viendo que insistía en estudiarlo de cerca, intentaron frenarlo.

-Chaval, déjalo tranquilo que tiene el carácter de su madre -advirtió Sirius.

-Es la mascota de Bellatrix Lestrange, Charlie -añadió Ron-. Aunque haya recuperado su apellido y esté mucho más buena, puedo asegurarte que su genio es el mismo.

El chico asintió sin apenas escucharles y siguió mirando a la criatura fascinado. El suyo apenas comía alimentos de humanos y mucho menos chocolate. Tras acabar con el plato de Harry, Saiph se mudó al de Sirius. Aprovechando que el merodeador estaba sentado frente al dragonologista, este intentó atrapar al dragón y sujetarlo como solía hacer en su trabajo. Al instante, Saiph se lanzó a su brazo y le mordió. A pesar del jersey, Charlie empezó a sangrar con profusión. Sirius intentó llamar al dragón para que se calmara pero le habían atacado por la espalda y ya no se fiaba de nadie. Entonces, la matriarca Weasley al ver sangrando a su hijo y obviando el hecho de que se lo había buscado, sacó su varita:

-¡Maldito bicho infernal, te mereces...!

-¡A MI HIJO NO, ZORRA! -bramó Bellatrix dando un portazo que hizo temblar los muebles.

Al momento Saiph voló hasta su hombro y se aposentó ahí. Ni siquiera Sirius, que la conocía desde la infancia y la sufrió en sus tiempos más crudos como mortífaga, la había visto nunca tan furiosa. Notaba perfectamente cómo la magia negra intentaba liberarse de su cuerpo y ahogarlos a todos, sabía que estaba realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse. Supo que de haber tenido su varita, probablemente el juramento ya habría sido quebrantado. Recordó con angustia que le había devuelto la daga. Sin embargo no la empuñaba, tenía los puños apretados y la respiración entrecortada pero no sacó su arma. Sabía que si lo hacía culparían a Sirius -a Molly tampoco le caía en gracia- y se negaba a darle esa satisfacción.

-Tú... -espetó la matriarca Weasley con odio acercándose a la bruja oscura-. Tú eres lo peor que le ha pasado al mundo.

-¡Mamá, cállate! -recomendaron al unísono los gemelos.

Pero no se calló. Aborrecía a la mortífaga desde el colegio y el desprecio hacia sus respectivas familias era mutuo. Siempre había deseado gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara y nunca se le había brindado una oportunidad tan clara. El día de la fiesta la cosa se había torcido y ella había quedado mal, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora estaba en su territorio. Sabía que la bruja no se arriesgaría a incumplir el juramento, estaban en una habitación llena de testigos que le serían favorables y además estaba completamente desarmada. Así que no hizo caso cuando toda su familia le suplicó que lo dejara estar, que había sido culpa de Charlie y se lo habían advertido.

-Serás todo lo inteligente y poderosa que quieras pero eres un ser despreciable, todo el mundo te detesta. Crees que te respetan, pero simplemente piensan que estás loca, que tienes docenas de traumas y que estarías mucho mejor en Azkaban.

-¡Noo! -protestó Bellatrix poniendo una mueca infantil- ¿¡Alguien piensa que estoy loca!? No tiene sentido... ¡pero si lo dice una oronda ama de casa será verdad!

Después de los insultos, todos creyeron que la rabia de la duelista estallaría, así que su respuesta y su actitud les desconcertó. Hermione enseguida comprendió que los ataques personales no le afectaban, le habrían repetido esas cosas mil veces y Voldemort seguro que usaba insultos mucho más certeros y dañinos. La mujer también pareció darse cuenta y cambió de objetivo.

-Y este patético dragón... ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es Saiph?

-¡Molly, por favor, calla! -imploró Harry.

-Es evidente que si tú eres su madre vivirá poco -continuó la pelirroja-. Ya está loco y trastornado como tú, así que poco tardará en acabar mal.

Ahí sí hizo sangre. Bellatrix tenía la mandíbula completamente apretada y las palmas de las manos le sangraban víctimas de sus propias uñas. Confirmaron que las maldiciones imperdonables no podían ejecutarse sin varita, porque de lo contrario, Molly Weasley habría recibido diez _crucios_ seguidos. A Hermione le horrorizó comprobar que Saiph mostraba exactamente la misma expresión que su madre. Había ira en sus ojos azules y emitía rugidos de baja frecuencia sobre el hombro de su compañera. La chica miró al animago que también acababa de darse cuenta.

-Cállate, patética mujer, o te juro que acabarás mal -murmuró la morena controlando con extrema dificultad su rabia y su magia.

Sirius se acercó a ellas despacio e intentó poner paz:

-Ya está, Molly, ya se lo has dicho, ahora podemos...

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! -espetó la aludida incapaz de controlarse- Hiciste el juramento sin preguntar a nadie para salvarla y condenarnos al resto. Eres un maldito traidor y...

"No llames a mi primo traidor" advirtió la bruja oscura en voz baja. Harry también se sintió ofendido, si tocaban a Sirius lo tocaban a él. Pero la cámara secreta se había abierto y la matriarca Weasley ya no era capaz de cerrarla, había que aprovechar que su oponente estaba desarmada y parecía que los ataques a su familia le dolían:

-...y en el fondo eres igual que ella. Nunca te fíes de un Black. Ella está loca, a su bicho habría que sacrificarlo y tú eres un completo idiota que...

-¡NO LLAMES A SIRIUS IDIOTA! -estalló la mortífaga.

Y en ese momento sucedió. La mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort no estaba desarmada. Harry, Hermione y Sirius intuyeron lo que iba a pasar. Saiph abrió sus pequeñas fauces. El chico-que-sobrevivió recordaba perfectamente su enfrentamiento con el colacuerno húngaro y se jugaría el cuello a que las llamas que le lanzó aquella bestia no fueron más grandes que las del cachorro. Comprendieron que no era el fuego del animal lo que atacaba. Era la magia oscura de Bellatrix, sin adulterar, materializada en una llamarada de quince metros que lo envolvió todo.

A Charlie y a Molly los pilló de refilón y la ropa de ambos empezó a arder, pero el grueso del ataque cayó sobre el tapiz Weasley que quedó reducido a cenizas en unos dos segundos. Los muebles tampoco ofrecieron más resistencia. El fuego empezó a propagarse. Salieron de la habitación apresuradamente pero parecía que las llamas jugaban al pilla-pilla con ellos. Pese a que al reconstruirla la habían reforzado, Hermione calculó que tenían unos dos minutos hasta que la estructura se dañara y el edificio se hundiera. Todos trataron de sofocar el incendio sin resultado, sus varitas echaban humo (algunas de forma literal). Todos menos una persona, claro. La bruja oscura contemplaba el fuego absorta, disfrutando de su olor favorito con una sonrisa cruel y con su dragón sobre el hombro. Ella era la verdadera diosa de la destrucción, ninguna cultura le negaría el título.

-¡Bellatrix! -suplicó Hermione devolviéndole su varita- ¡Apágalo, por favor!

La chica sospechó que si la slytherin podía neutralizar un _fiendfyre_, también podría con aquello; al fin y al cabo era su propia magia lo que bullía entrelazado con las llamas. La aludida aceptó su arma pero no agregó ningún otro movimiento. Con calma, comentó: "Antes va se va a disculpar". Al unísono todos sus hijos le gritaron a Molly Weasley que pidiera perdón. Era la única opción que veían viable para salvar su hogar (otra vez). Así que de nuevo:

-Perdón, Bellatrix, me he pasado -confesó intentando sonar lo más sincera posible.

-Conmigo no, con mi hijo -replicó altiva.

-Lo siento, Saiph, no lo he dicho en serio.

El dragoncito soltó un bufido y giró la cabeza imitando el gesto de superioridad de su madre. Las llamas crepitaban a su alrededor haciendo que cada disculpa sonara más angustiosa. Muchos de los reunidos, que se habían rendido al ver que los hechizos de agua no funcionaban, suplicaban también. La mortífaga sonrió burlona, pero al parecer no era suficiente, faltaba algo. Para sorpresa de todos añadió: "Ahora con Sirius". Su enemiga obedeció al instante.

-Siento haberte llamado idiota y traidor, Sirius, sabes que no lo pienso de verdad -gimió la mujer realmente asustada.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Molly – se apresuró a asegurar el animago.

La slytherin alzó su varita y murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles (y eso que Hermione aguzó el oído). Al instante el fuego renunció a seguir ganando terreno. Un par de movimientos más de la pálida mano de la mortífaga y las llamas se extinguieron. Nadie creería que hacía un segundo había tres habitaciones en llamas... de no ser, claro, por el penetrante olor a quemado, las cenizas que antaño se alzaban en forma de muebles y la evidente destrucción que había arrasado el perímetro. Pero la estructura no había sufrido daños, podría repararse. Fue Charlie el primero que rompió el silencio.

-¡Joder! ¡JODER! -exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿¡Habéis visto eso!? ¡Estoy seguro de que nunca en la historia de la dragonología ha sucedido algo semejante! Ha canalizado la magia de su compañera como lo haría un dragón milenario. Es del todo imposible. Y aunque lo fuera, ¡con semejante esfuerzo Bellatrix debería estar muerta!

-Estoy perfectamente -comentó la slytherin con tranquilidad.

-No puede haber nada tan poderoso... -murmuró Charlie para sí mismo.

-¡Pero a ti que te pasa! -abroncó Molly a su hijo- ¿¡Ha estado apunto de quemarnos vivos y tú la alabas!?

El aludido se encogió de hombros como meditando que igual había valido la pena ser testigos de aquello. Antes de que el asunto fuese a peor y resurgiera el enfado de la matriarca, Sirius se despidió:

-Una comida excelente, Molly, pero tardaremos en repetir.

Agarró a su prima por la espalda para evitar que se quedara a reavivar el caos y salió con rapidez junto a Harry y Hermione. Ron prefirió quedarse para ayudar de nuevo a salvar su casa. Mientras caminaban hacia al área de aparición nadie supo qué decir. Hasta que al final el chico, enfadado con Molly, dio su opinión:

-Ha sido su culpa -murmuró Harry-, Charlie se ha pasado con Saiph y encima Molly ha insultado a Sirius...

-Ha merecido la pena -respondió el animago con una sonrisa burlona- porque nuestra querida Trixie ha defendido a su idiota traidor de sangre favorito.

-¡Sirius! ¡No puedes alegrarte de algo así! -le regañó Hermione.

La morena miró a su familiar con desprecio y comentó que solo ella tenía derecho a insultarle. Quién se creía que era la coneja en celo para faltarle a un Black, aunque fuese uno exiliado, su sangre seguía siendo muy superior. Su tono de voz sonaba igual de despectivo que siempre, pero algo en él alarmó a la sabelotodo. Miró a la bruja y corroboró sus temores.

-Bellatrix, ¿estás bien? -preguntó la castaña- No tienes buen aspecto..

Los dos hombres la miraron. A pesar de que varios rizos le medio tapaban la cara, estaba aún más pálida que de costumbre, temblaba ligeramente y Hermione habría jurado que tenía la vista nublada. La mujer respondió con la voz ligeramente entrecortada:

-Pues claro que no estoy bien. Estoy acostumbrada a utilizar la energía de los demás, no a ceder la mía... pero era la única forma. Probablemente me desmaye y pierda el poco conocimiento que tengo en cuanto parpadee, pero ha merecido la pena, ¿habéis visto sus caras?

-Pero si has dicho que... -empezó Harry.

-He dicho que estaba perfectamente porque antes muerta que reconocer delante de esa escoria que me cuesta hasta mantenerme en pie.

Al instante Sirius se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura. Harry se colocó al otro lado por si necesitaba más apoyo; seguía odiándola por sus crímenes, pero había defendido a su padrino y eso para él significaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Cuando llegaron al límite anti aparición el animago le preguntó si se encontraba en condiciones para hacer el viaje sin riesgos. Ella asintió. Lo hizo cuando escapó de Azkaban con decenas de enfermedades así que ahora no veía problema. El hombre aceptó la respuesta, la agarró con fuerza y desaparecieron.

En cuanto llegaron a Grimmauld Place, la morena les ordenó a los chicos que le dieran de comer a Saiph ya que solo había tomado el postre. Acataron la orden y el dragoncito -también bastante cansado pero siempre hambriento- les siguió a la cocina. El animago acompañó a su prima hasta las escaleras para subir a su habitación pero la bruja se plantó ahí. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos respirando con dificultad. "Creo que voy a quedarme aquí" murmuró dejándose caer para sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó su primo intentando no reírse ante la evidencia.

-No, estoy bien así.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua ante su cabezonería y su arrogancia. Se planteó dejarla ahí, pero como le había defendido, se apiadó. Buscó una poción vigorizante, la diluyó con agua porque la bruja había desarrollado un problema con ella en la Mansión Lestrange y la morena se la bebió. Se agachó junto a ella y murmuró: "Venga, agárrate a mi cuello". Bellatrix obedeció y él la cogió en brazos. Podría haber ejecutado un hechizo para hacer el peso más liviano pero tenía fuerza y su prima pesaba muy poco. En el primer rellano la mortífaga apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Él creyó que a lo que llegaran a su planta estaría dormida. "Menos mal que no necesitabas ayuda..." se burló. "No la necesito" replicó ella. "Muy bien, entonces te bajo" amenazó él. La bruja se negó al instante y se aferró a su cuello clavándole las uñas. Él se rió a pesar del dolor.

-No es por mí -se defendió la duelista altiva-, te dejo ayudarme para que sientas que aportas algo a esta familia.

-¿Qué familia? -preguntó conteniendo la risa por lo absurdo de la situación.

-Esta tan disfuncional que nos hemos montado aquí -murmuró ella sin abrir los ojos-. Están tus tres hijos: el arrogante, el inútil y la sabelotodo; mi precioso e inteligentísimo bebé; y Kreacher, que es como el perro. Y te informo de que todos me prefieren a mí.

Sirius iba a reclamar a Harry para su bando, pero recordó que le había pedido un autógrafo a su oponente y no dudó que lo utilizaría en su contra. Así que abogó por Ron:

-Estoy seguro de que el inútil me prefiere a mí.

-Sí, probablemente -reconoció ella-. Pero ese no aporta nada, nos ha salido tonto.

-Oye, ¡si solo nos ha salido uno tonto me parece un triunfo! Teniendo en cuenta que sus padres son primos y expresidiarios...

El animago sintió la risa de Bellatrix contra su cuello y una ola de cosquillas recorrió su cuerpo. La mujer tuvo que darle la razón también en ese punto. Alcanzaron por fin la última habitación del último piso y Sirius la depositó con cuidado en la cama. Era evidente que la duelista sería incapaz de dormir: el fuego, la destrucción y la venganza la excitaban muchísimo, pero necesitaba reposar hasta que la poción obrase su magia. Recordando que ella no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior, su primo comentó:

-Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa porque gracias a ti y a tu fiera apestamos a humo. Vuelvo en media hora y le digo a Kreacher que te prepare algo, ¿vale?

La bruja emitió un gruñido de aquiescencia y murmuró: "Sube también whisky". El hombre se preguntó dónde demonios metía tanto alcohol en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Se abstuvo de preguntarlo para no recibir una maldición y se marchó a su cuarto para adecentarse.

Cumplido el plazo prometido, Sirius volvió con un trozo de empanada de carne y whisky. Observó que Bellatrix también se había duchado: su pelo seguía húmedo y llevaba uno de sus elegantes jerséis de cachemir que la gente guardaría para las grandes ocasiones pero ella utilizaba como vestido de estar por casa. Como su bebé seguía con los jóvenes y aún no había recuperado la lucidez suficiente para leer, se entretenía enroscando sus rizos en su varita. Sirius levitó todo hasta una mesa y ambos se sentaron en los sillones. Bellatrix cruzó las piernas sobre el asiento y empezó a comer mientras miraba a su compañero centrarse en el whisky. "Vas a tener que enseñar a Potter a beber..." comentó al rato.

-No -negó él-. Remus y Hermione ya me echan la bronca suficiente por querer ser su amigo en lugar de la figura paterna que necesita. Así que nada de alcohol.

-¿Y con quién te emborracharás cuando yo ya no esté? Es triste beber solo, hasta para nosotros, Siri -rió la bruja.

Él no se rió. "Cuando yo ya no esté". Sirius no llegaba a entender por qué aquellas cinco palabras le dolían tanto, tan profundo. Naturalmente era consciente de las clausulas del juramento que él mismo había estipulado, pero con frecuencia optaba por apartar de su mente el asunto del exilio. A veces tenía la impresión de que la guerra nunca terminaría y se quedarían para siempre en la fase de "Familia disfuncional residente en Grimmauld Place". Cada vez le desagradaba menos la idea. Como no obtuvo respuesta, la mortífaga cambió de tema:

-¿Qué harás cuando acabe la guerra?

Tampoco lo había pensado. Desde que escapó de Azkaban estaba tan centrado en proteger a su ahijado que nunca pensó que hubiera un futuro ni ningún otro plan. Pero cuando terminara la guerra Harry ingresaría en el cuerpo de aurores y querría centrarse en su vida con Ginny y formar una familia como la gente normal. Además, le había donado Grimmauld Place, él tendría que mudarse a su piso de las afueras. Sintió como si un dementor le acosase al darse cuenta de que al terminar la guerra no tendría trabajo, ni ocupación, ni a Harry... ni tampoco a Bellatrix. Algo tendría que hacer para no volverse loco, pero carecía de formación específica. Intentó calmarse y centrarse en el presente como había hecho siempre.

-No lo sé... No lo he pensado. Cuando terminé el colegio aproveché la herencia que me dejó el tío Alphard y me uní a la Orden sin buscar ningún trabajo. Luego Azkaban y el resto ya sabes. No lo necesito...

Su prima asintió. No necesitaba el dinero, pero sí la actividad y sentirse útil. Ambos lo sabían pero ella optó por no hacer sangre. Él lo agradeció internamente y murmuró:

-Harry quiere ser auror. Shacklebolt me ofreció unirme a ellos...

-¿¡No se te ocurrirá unirte al organismo que te encerró injustamente doce años en la cárcel!? -exclamó su prima indignada.

El animago rió y contestó que ese era exactamente el motivo que había aducido cuando rechazó la oferta. La duelista se relajó visiblemente. Cogió su vaso y se acomodó en el sillón. Sirius le preguntó por sus planes, si ya sabía a dónde se iría y qué haría.

-Me sugeriste Afganistán, ¿no? -recordó ella sonriendo- Igual te hago caso.

"Escucha, Bella" comenzó él sintiéndose culpable por pretender mandarla al país más peligroso del mundo, "no lo decía en serio...". Ella le miró con tranquilidad.

-Yo sí. Necesito la guerra, necesito la violencia. Es lo único que me hará sentir en casa aunque no lo esté. La nuestra acabará pronto, pero hay cientos de países con guerras mucho peores y sé que ahí disfrutaré.

Su primo la contempló horrorizado. Hablaba en serio. Ese era su plan y no se le acababa de ocurrir, ya le había dado vueltas. Era posible que lo tuviera en mente desde que él mismo se lo sugirió. "¡Por qué seré tan bocazas!" maldijo internamente. Aunque claro, cuando le propuso ese destino meses atrás se odiaban profundamente y jamás creyó que pudiera llegar a preocuparse por ella. Un nudo casi palpable se le formó en la garganta y le costó replicar.

-No puedes hacer eso, Trixie... Ya has luchado en dos guerras, ya está. Busca un lugar tranquilo para...

-Para morirme de asco -le interrumpió-. Es lo que se me da bien, Siri, luchar es lo que me hace feliz y lo único para lo que estoy capacitada. Será divertido.

-Morirás joven -suspiró él intentando camuflar la tristeza-. Y ni siquiera me enteraré.

-Tendré un dragón para protegerme, él también muere de ganas de asesinar gente. Y sí te enterarás: en el tapiz aparecerá la fecha de mi muerte.

La sentencia sonó horriblemente macabra para él y absolutamente natural para ella. Ahí Sirius se dio cuenta de que el objetivo de su vida tras la guerra acababa de trazarse: pasar día tras día visitando el mural de los Black esperando el momento en que junto a la fecha de nacimiento de su prima apareciera también la de su muerte. De repente se sintió profundamente deprimido, sin ganas de nada. Bellatrix, ajena a todo, seguía bebiendo con tranquilidad.

-Perdona, tengo que irme -murmuró el animago levantándose abruptamente.

Conforme se marchaba escuchó que su prima le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, pero no se giró para responder. Esa noche las pesadillas ambientadas en Azkaban fueron muy duras y al despertar, sin tener claro por qué, lloró.


	21. Chapter 21

Ron no volvió esa semana a Grimmauld Place. Ignoraban si era más útil en la Madriguera, si estaba enfadado con la mortífaga o si le tenía miedo, pero todos apostaban por la tercera opción. No contaban con que Molly le permitiese volver con ellos. Se adaptaron sin problema a la vida sin él. Una tarde Sirius ayudó a Hermione en la biblioteca con un tratado que estaba escribiendo en defensa de los hipogrifos. La chica confiaba en poder reunir varios textos semejantes sobre diferentes criaturas y publicarlos tras la guerra. Sobre eso debatían camino al comedor cuando les pareció oír un grito en la sala de baile que nunca usaban (salvo Bellatrix para sus rituales extraños). Se acercaron con cautela.

-Maldita sea, Potter, ¡agárrame bien! -exclamó la duelista exasperada.

-Es que... -oyeron murmurar a Harry tembloroso.

-Tranquilo, con tu ridícula novia será más fácil porque está mucho menos buena.

El animago y la estudiante se miraron entre el estupor y el horror. No sabían si interrumpir lo que fuera aquello les generaría traumas. No pudieron tomar la decisión porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y un _serpensortia_ los inmovilizó a ambos. "¡Hombre, la sabelotodo y el idiota!" exclamó la bruja oscura, "¿Es que en esta casa siempre tiene que haber alguien detrás de las puertas?". Harry se apresuró a retirar el encantamiento de sus amigos y, no sin dificultad, los reptiles se desvanecieron. Ambos contemplaron la sala con curiosidad pero estaba vacía, esta vez la slytherin no había diseñado ningún espectáculo. Fue Sirius quien les preguntó qué hacían. La mujer miró al chico esperando a que lo explicara él, pero viendo que únicamente se sonrojaba (más de lo que ya estaba) y se miraba los zapatos, decidió hacerlo ella:

-Al parecer aquí nuestro hijo el arrogante le ha prometido a su novia, una ridícula Weasley (tenemos que hablar de si consentimos esa relación, Siri), que este verano la llevará a París al Gran Baile de las Veelas y resulta que bailar se le da aún peor que la _oclumancia_ (que ya es decir...). Así que me ha pedido ayuda y sé que soy conocida por mi paciencia, pero os juro que tras recibir varios pisotones y tropiezos empiezo a echar de menos los castigos de mi Señor.

El chico se sentía tan violento en esa situación que no replicó ni levantó la mirada ante ninguno de los insultos. Su amiga le sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro en un gesto tranquilizador y comprensivo. Sabía lo importante que era su primer baile con Ginny, la pelirroja estaba emocionada hasta la médula, llevaba meses contándoles el plan. El valor que habría tenido que reunir Harry para pedirle el favor a la mortífaga habría sido superlativo. Su padrino tampoco tuvo claro cómo reaccionar, así que intentó normalizarlo:

-Tranquilo, a mí también se me daba fatal y eso que en mi familia me obligaban a ir a un puñetero baile cada mes.

Harry levantó la cabeza algo animado por la comprensión.

-No es verdad, Siri. Aunque me duela reconocerlo, no se te daba mal. Y desde luego no tan mal como a Potter. De hecho... -comentó teniendo una idea- ven aquí.

Viendo sus intenciones y empezando a ponerse más nervioso que su ahijado, Sirius se intentó negar: "¡No, no! Bella, no es buena idea. Hace siglos que no...". Ella hizo un puchero: "¡Oh, venga! Así Potter ve cómo se hace sin agredir a tu pareja, ¿no lo harás ni por ayudar a tu cachorro?". Los estudiantes le miraron divertidos. Su prima sabía ser muy persuasiva, así que intentó desviar el tema.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en enseñar a Harry? -preguntó él con desconfianza

-Porque hacía años que no me encontraba con ningún desafío real. Ya sabes, derrotar a la patética Orden, asesinar gente y todo eso lo hago con los ojos cerrados... Pero tus cachorritos indefensos son fascinantes, no saben hacer nada -levantó la mano para silenciar las protestas-. He conseguido que aprendan a combatir de verdad y a usar hechizos no verbales. Y le he enseñado a un dragón bebé _legilimancia _y _oclumancia_, me niego a perder el título de "Mejor profesora del mundo mágico" por...

-¿Te has otorgado tú ese título? -la interrumpió su primo.

-Por supuesto. Y no voy a perderlo porque el crío-al-que-no-le-da-la-gana-de-morir sea incapaz de dar dos pasos sin tropezar. Así que ven aquí para que vea cómo se hace.

Se negó varias veces más pero a los chicos la idea les hacía gracia, así que supo que luchaba una batalla perdida. Bellatrix les indicó que se sentaran en un sofá del fondo junto a Saiph, que dormía ovillado en la capa de la duelista. Obedecieron al instante. El dragoncito abrió un ojo y miró a Harry. El chico supo que en cuanto la exhibición terminara tendría que buscar su merienda. Mientras el animago se acercaba a su prima, con un gesto de la varita curva, sin saber de dónde ni cómo la música empezó a sonar. Sirius, cuyo gesto angustiado estaba provocando que los chicos se esforzaran en contener la risa, se colocó frente a su prima con resignación. Si tenía que hacerlo -y era evidente que sí-, lo haría lo mejor que pudiera; por ayudar a Harry, por no darle a la morena el placer de ridiculizarlo y porque desde joven se había preguntado cómo sería compartir un baile con ella... a pesar de lo incómodo y violento que resultaría.

Como le habían enseñado de pequeño, le ofreció su mano izquierda a Bellatrix y cuando la aceptó, colocó el otro brazo en su cintura. La miró a los ojos y en cuanto sintió su mano en el hombro, la acercó suavemente a su cuerpo. A pesar de que hacía décadas que Sirius había repudiado el baile, deslizarse con ella entre sus brazos resultaba extrañamente natural. La bruja oscura era la guerrera más cruel y despiadada, pero también sabía ser absolutamente femenina y dejarse llevar. E igual era eso, que por primera vez era él quien guiaba los movimientos de ella y no al revés, pero resultaba reconfortante. Sentía que confiaba en él, por eso fluían con tanta elegancia.

La gracia de la slytherin era innata, sus movimientos resultaban hipnóticos. Con cada giro su larga melena flotaba en el aire como un abanico de oscuridad y el vuelo de su falda se asemejaba a las mareas que crecen y rompen en lo profundo de la noche. La expresión de la bruja mezclaba la serenidad de la bailarina que sabe que nadie interpreta al cisne negro mejor que ella y la habitual pasión delirante que imprimía a todos sus actos. Sirius solo tenía ojos para ella, como si se tratase del único asistente a un espectáculo irrepetible y fascinante. Sus pasos eran seguros, le cedía el protagonismo sin dejar por ello de mostrar su habilidad y dominio del movimiento. La conducía con firmeza sabiendo que respondería, que seguiría el giro de su brazo para terminar regresando a él, que aquellos ojos oscuros volverían a reflejarse en sus ojos claros. Y ambos sonreían con sinceridad, su habitual gesto altivo y burlón diluido entre los compases del vals.

Cuando la pieza terminó, pararon a la vez que la música. Bellatrix se liberó con suavidad y miró a los chicos que observaban boquiabiertos (casi tanto como el propio Sirius que no había encontrado la incomodidad por ninguna parte). Los dos estudiantes habían visto danzar a las maravillosas veelas con apuestos caballeros de Durmstrang y no era nada comparable; quizá sí en técnica o movimiento. Pero la elegancia que desplegaban Sirius y Bellatrix, la complicidad, la belleza... la magia en sí misma era muy superior.

-¿Qué, Potter, lo captas ya? -preguntó la duelista.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos casi con temor.

-No, en absoluto -murmuró con admiración reverencial hacia su padrino-. Yo no seré capaz de hacer eso nunca.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo pretendo que cojas la idea -replicó ella-. A ver, prueba con Granger.

Antes de que alguno de los dos chicos se negara, Bellatrix le advirtió que si no tendría que seguir practicando con ella. Tanto Harry como Hermione veían ridículo intentar movimiento alguno después de la magistral demostración de sus mentores, pero la mortífaga les seguía dando mucho miedo, así que obedecieron. El chico intentó imitar los movimientos seguros y desenvueltos con los que su padrino había guiado a Bellatrix. Y tras algunas mordaces correcciones de la slytherin y otras más sutiles del gryffindor, su técnica mejoró bastante y Hermione salió indemne. Sirius se giró hacia su prima creyendo que estaría orgullosa, pero vio que se estaba riendo disimuladamente.

-No te rías -masculló entre dientes-. No lo hacen mal.

-No es eso -murmuró ella-. Pensaba en lo irónico que resulta haberme pasado casi toda la vida intentado atrapar al maldito Harry Potter y ahora aquí estoy, enseñándole a luchar y a bailar como si me importase algo. Qué perdida estoy en la vida...

Sirius no supo qué replicar. Tampoco necesitó hacerlo porque empezó a sentir un agudo dolor en la mano: Saiph había decidido responsabilizarlo del retraso de su merienda. Al instante, Bellatrix dio la lección por terminada para llevarse a su pequeñín y malcriarlo con ranas de chocolate:

-Muy bien, Potter, ya es algo. Podéis seguir voso...

Un grito de dolor provocó que Bellatrix se interrumpiera. Sus sentidos se nublaron de tal forma que le costó darse cuenta de que era ella la que gritaba. Sirius la agarró de inmediato y los chicos corrieron hacia ella. "¡Bella, Bella! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" preguntó el animago asustado. Todo el empeño de la mortífaga se concentró en controlar el dolor y no gritar. Y funcionó, pero el esfuerzo la dejó sin aliento. Harry, a quien esa situación le resultó familiar, le preguntó si Él la estaba llamando. Asintió con la cabeza. Su primo le levantó con cuidado la manga izquierda. El siniestro tatuaje ardía casi literalmente, su piel estaba completamente enrojecida y parecía mandar descargas por todo su cuerpo. A Hermione le extrañó que la llamada fuese tan evidente. Por lo que sabían, como mucho podía moverse el dibujo, pero no arder o herir la piel como estaba sucediendo. A Harry le llamó la atención que ninguna de las veces anteriores le había provocado semejante dolor. Y lo que ninguno entendió era por qué Voldemort la invocaba si la daba por muerta.

El episodio duró unos diez minutos. En cuanto terminó, Bellatrix, empapada en sudor y agotada como si hubiese tenido que resistir tres _crucios_, se lo explicó en un susurro:

-Está llamando a la guerra a todos sus aliados. Les habrá ardido la piel hasta a los cadáveres de los Lestrange. Será mañana por la tarde. Atacarán Hogwarts sabiendo que Potter aparecerá para defenderlos.

Al instante todos la miraron horrorizados. Sirius siguió sujetándola mientras probaba en su piel varios hechizos de frío a ver cuál la hacía sentirse mejor. Harry y Hermione empezaron a mandar_ patronus_ para alertar al resto.

-Yo aviso a McGonagall, habrá que desalojar el colegio... -empezó a planear la chica.

-Ya es tarde -susurró la mortífaga-. Si avisa es porque lo tienen rodeado, ya nadie puede salir de ahí sin riesgo a que se cuelen ellos. Como mucho podremos entrar si McGonagall conecta la red flu y Snape no se entera...

-¿Estás segura? Porque... -empezó Harry.

-Completamente. Su estrategia es infalible. La diseñé yo y dediqué muchos meses.

La creyeron sin dudar. Al rato McGonagall mandó su _patronus_ de vuelta informándoles de que ella y los profesores afines a su causa buscarían la forma de conectar la chimenea de su despacho a la mañana siguiente sin que Snape o los Carrow se enteraran. Tras esa información, Bellatrix, ya más serena, se retiró a su habitación. Aunque era tarde, aparecieron varios miembros de la Orden para planear su infiltración en el colegio y debatieron hasta el anochecer. Todos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a quien hiciera falta para defender a los alumnos y a Harry. Algunos como Tonks y Arthur Weasley (que temía por Ginny) insistieron en ir esa misma noche, pero les hicieron entrar en razón: no había forma segura de acceder y supondría más un riesgo que una ayuda para los rehenes del castillo. Así que se marcharon a sus casas y quedaron para el día siguiente.

Sirius, Harry y Hermione cenaron en un silencio solo roto por algún comentario nervioso que intentaba reducir la tensión. En cuanto terminaron, la sabelotodo se marchó a su habitación a leer, eso siempre la tranquilizaba. El chico y su padrino se quedaron un rato en la biblioteca, sin hablar gran cosa, solo disfrutando del tiempo juntos por el miedo a que fuese su última ocasión. Cuando el animago decidió que Harry necesitaba descansar, ambos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. El animago entró en un duermevela repleto de terrores y pesadillas. Pasadas las dos de la madrugada, con una ligera sensación de dejavú decidió probar suerte. Esta vez no necesitó ni llamar: en cuanto se acercó, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Pesadillas? -preguntó ella.

Sirius asintió con pesar. Con una ligera sonrisa, su prima le señaló el libro de cuentos macabros que seguía en la mesilla dónde él lo dejó la última noche. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se tumbó junto a ella. Le preguntó si ya se encontraba bien y le aseguró que sí, la llamada se había repetido un par de veces pero ya se había detenido el dolor. Pasaron varios minutos leyendo en silencio. Sirius estaba absorto en una extraña historia de una niña sordomuda de sangre pura cuya madre fue secuestrada y su única compañía era una serpiente legilimente llamada Brovis. Cuando terminó el capítulo no consiguió volver a concentrarse. No quería morir sin conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba años haciéndose, pero le daba miedo. ¿Y si lo estropeaba todo? No quería que sus recuerdos de Bellatrix...

-Escupe lo que sea -suspiró ella.

-¿Qué?

-Estás igual que Potter cada vez que viene a pedirme algo, lo que por cierto ocurre con mucha más frecuencia de la que me gustaría...

Al animago le hizo gracia parecerse a su ahijado y decidió soltarlo sin más.

-¿Por qué me salvaste la vida en el Departamento de Misterios? Siempre quisiste matarme, ¿qué cambió?

La bruja cerró momentáneamente su libro. Le miró y se lo explicó. Cuando ella y Lucius se habían enfrentado a Potter para quitarle la profecía, él le había gritado que su querido Voldemort era mestizo. Bellatrix no lo creyó, iba a en contra de todo lo que defendía y representaba. Pero aún así, se metió en la cabeza de Harry y vio los recuerdos que parecían corroborar sus palabras. La bruja, recién liberada de la cárcel por su Maestro, no supo cómo asimilar esa información. No eliminó la fe en su Señor que tan arraigada estaba, pero por primera vez la obligó a reflexionar.

-Así que aunque llevaba años soñando con matarte, decidí que si en algún momento las cosas se torcían, necesitaría a alguien en el otro bando y tú eras mi mejor opción. Por eso te salvé. Y mira, ¡ha funcionado! -comentó alegremente.

Sin entender bien por qué, Sirius se sintió herido. Obviamente no esperaba que hubiese actuado por amor o arrepentimiento, pero aún así, oír la verdad de su boca fue duro. Le había permitido vivir para poder utilizarle más tarde. Y efectivamente, la inversión a largo plazo había dado sus frutos. El moreno dejó el libro en la mesilla y decidió marcharse, ya no le animaba la idea de pasar la última noche junto a su prima. Ella se dio cuenta de que la explicación no le había satisfecho. Así que antes de que se levantara, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho del animago, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y se tumbó sobre él inmovilizándolo.

-¿No era esa la respuesta que querías? -preguntó con voz infantil mirándole a los ojos.

-Quita, Bellatrix, me voy a...

"¡No, no! ¡Puedo probar otra vez!" le interrumpió ella alegremente sin moverse. Fingiendo mirada inocente y frunciendo los labios en una mueca de tristeza, comentó con voz dulce:

-Te perdoné la vida porque siempre has sido mi primito favorito, Siri. Quería que me salvaras, que me sacaras del mal camino y me cuidaras y me protegieras porque eres el mago mááás alucinaaante que he conocido. Y además... ¿Por qué te va el corazón tan deprisa?

Al estar medio tumbada sobre su cuerpo, notó en su pecho cómo los latidos del animago llevaban un ritmo bastante más acelerado que el habitual. Eso le extrañó. "¿Me sigues teniendo miedo?" preguntó la duelista sin levantar su mano de la zona del pijama bajo la que palpitaba su corazón. Sirius, que había pasado de la tristeza a la rabia y luego a la ansiedad, apartó a la slytherin y se levantó de la cama. Antes de marcharse, la miró y sentenció:

-Me habrías matado.

Ella se sentó de nuevo en su lado de la cama y contestó con tranquilidad:

-Sí, lo habría hecho. Es la guerra, Sirius, y cada uno estábamos en un bando. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú de haberme vencido?

-¡No te habría matado! -repuso indignado- Te hubiera detenido, me hubiera asegurado de que tuvieras un juicio y...

-Y de que volviera a Azkaban -completó la bruja con serenidad.

Le miró a los ojos y él sintió un ligero pinchazo de vergüenza por sus actos, del todo injustificado, pero ahí estaba. Se miraron durante varios minutos. Fue la conversación no verbal más poderosa que habían tenido nunca. A Bellatrix no le hizo falta formular la pregunta de "¿Qué preferirías: morir o volver al infierno para pasar ahí el resto de tus días?". Ella lo tenía clarísimo y sabía que Sirius -y cualquiera que hubiese pasado un solo día en esa prisión- también. Un _avada kedavra_ ni siquiera dolía. El animago comprendió que su prima tenía parte de razón y que su rabieta estaba resultando un tanto infantil: ambos sabían quiénes eran, no tenía sentido engañarse. La bruja nunca le había ocultado su odio y era una mortífaga, ¿qué esperaba? Claro que era una mujer cruel y despreciable, pero por un motivo u otro le había perdonado la vida. Tampoco quería pasar la última noche antes de la guerra cabreado por aquel conflicto que el pasado ya había engullido.

-No sé si esto te animará, pero hubiera preferido matar a la cría de Andrómeda o a Dumbledore antes que a ti.

-No me anima en absoluto -replicó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una mirada que reflejaba quizá algo parecido a la tristeza. Murmuró que lo sentía y le dio las buenas noches. Cogió a Saiph que mordisqueaba un cojín a los pies de la cama, apagó la lamparita de su mesilla y se acostó abrazada al dragón. Como en esa posición le daba la espalda y la luz de su lado seguía encendida, Sirius se quedó unos segundos contemplándola. Seguía de pie junto a la cama, el paso natural era dar media vuelta y volver a su habitación. Pero ahí solo le aguardaban las pesadillas que había interrumpido al salir. Por mucho que se diera cuenta de que no era lo más propicio para su bienestar emocional, liberando un suspiro volvió a tumbarse en su lado y abrió el libro de nuevo. A los cinco minutos, como si no hubiera pasado nada, la slytherin se giró hacia él e informó alegremente: "No puedo dormir, lee en voz alta".

-¿Qué? -preguntó él desconcertado de nuevo.

-Que me leas para que me duerma.

Lo decía totalmente en serio. Solo su prima era capaz de trastornarle con frases tan sencillas. Le pareció un poco extraño que le obligase a desempeñar el papel que ocupó su padre, pero si eso la tranquilizaba... Empezó el capítulo de nuevo y esta vez leyó en alto con voz suave y clara. Bellatrix cerró los ojos y pareció relajarse, incluso Saiph emitía pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción. Hasta que la bruja intervino de nuevo: "El conejito no tiene esa voz, es irlandés".

-¿Perdón?

-Cuando me lo leía papá el conejito tenía acento irlandés, hazlo bien -ordenó ella-. Y acaríciame el pelo -añadió acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

Sirius recordaba perfectamente a su tío, el temido Cygnus Black III, que le imponía más que su propio padre (y eso que las imposiciones de su padre le llevaron a huir de casa). En absoluto se imaginaba a ese hombre tan severo poniéndole voces al conejito asesino de los cuentos de su hija mientras le acariciaba la melena. Pero Bellatrix sabía seducir a la gente. Así que tras unos segundos de colapso mental, el animago impostó el acento indicado y prosiguió la lectura acariciando con una mano los suaves rizos de Bellatrix. Debió realizar una actuación aceptable porque no recibió más quejas. Cuando notó que la respiración de su compañera se ralentizaba y su expresión se relajaba, apagó la luz y se entregó él también a los brazos de Morfeo. A pesar de lo amplio que era el colchón, esta vez la mortífaga estaba muy cerca, sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo y se vio tentado a pasarle un brazo por la cintura para protegerla (de las pesadillas, de la guerra, de ella misma... de lo que fuera). Pero reprimió las ganas. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en el aroma a ámbar y jazmín rezando porque no fuese la última vez.

Cuando despertó aún somnoliento eran las diez de la mañana. Recordó el panorama y solo deseó cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos nunca. Le extrañó no encontrar a Bellatrix a su lado, solía levantarse tarde. Le asustó pensar que había huido o cambiado de idea. Pero entonces comprobó que Saiph sí seguía en la cama y volvió a relajarse, la bruja jamás se iría sin su hijo. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del baño.

-¡Hombre, ya estás entre los vivos! -comentó alegremente- Kreacher ha dejado ahí el desayuno, por si quieres comer algo.

Sirius no llegó a dirigir la vista a la mesita porque su prima se hallaba envuelta en una toalla negra. Y nada más. Los rizos húmedos enmarcaban su rostro aristocrático y caían sobre sus hombros desnudos, algunas gotas intrépidas se deslizaban por su tez de mármol hasta posarse en sus labios. La toalla enroscada a la altura del pecho hacía que su escote resultarse aún más apretado y sugerente; la tela tan solo abarcaba hasta la parte superior del muslo, dejando a la vista sus piernas firmes y torneadas. Debía ser verdad que ser de sangre pura te convertía en un ser superior... Aunque el animago se encontraba aún bastante dormido, ciertas zonas de su cuerpo se hallaban en pleno rendimiento. Una vez más, recurrió a las imágenes de Snape mientras empleaba toda su fuerza de voluntad en mirar hacia otra parte.

-¿Cómo es que has madrugado? -preguntó intentando distraerse.

-No sé, estoy contenta.

-¿Qué razón puedes tener para...? ¡Por Merlín! -se dio cuenta de pronto- ¡Te hace ilusión la guerra!

-¡Sí! Hace siglos que no mato a nadie -confirmó excitada mientras rebuscaba en su vestidor-, el último fue el mortífago al que hice pasar por mí ¡y de eso hace semanas!

Sirius soltó un bufido y siguió evocando recuerdos de Snape, en su situación actual no podía salir de la cama. Su plan de enfriamiento fracasó cuando Bellatrix se acercó en ropa interior de encaje con un vestido en cada mano como única cortina entre su cuerpo semi desnudo y la mirada angustiada de su primo. "¿Este o este?", preguntó ella, "¿Cuál crees que da más la imagen de mortífaga loca? O de mortífaga loca traidora, me da igual... ¡Anda, ahora los dos somos traidores!". Salvo con Saiph, el animago nunca la había visto tan eufórica. Eso le ayudó a centrarse en el brillo de sus ojos y en su amplia sonrisa y alejarse de sus otros encantos. Ambas prendas le parecieron exactamente iguales. Tragó saliva e intentó calmar su tono.

-Estuve hablando con Hermione de eso. Nadie tendrá claro en qué bando estás, así que lo más probable es que todos intenten matarte.

-¡Uy, que emocionante! -exclamó ella con sinceridad.

-Ya... El caso es que lo mejor sería que intentaras parecerte lo menos posible a ti. Lo óptimo sería poción multijugos, pero si no conseguimos eso... por lo menos ponte algo un poco menos tú. ¿No tienes algo que no sea negro y hasta el suelo?

La bruja ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios meditándolo.

-Supongo que sí... Puedo ponerme pantalones, ¡mi trasero está casi al nivel de mi escote y no suelo lucirlo! -exclamó con su habitual vanidad.

El moreno se mordió la legua y enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada, iba a ser la única manera de aislarse de la realidad. Cerró los ojos y deseó que todo hubiera pasado, que la guerra hubiese terminado y Harry y todos ellos siguiesen vivos y felices. Y que Bellatrix no tuviera que irse... Respecto a eso último había claudicado, no quedaba otra. Aunque encontraran la forma de burlar el juramento, seguiría sin ser justo para la comunidad mágica dejar libre a la mortífaga más poderosa. El resto del mundo no sabía que había cambiado (ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho). Así que tendría que cumplir su promesa. Pese a estar completamente sumergido en su meditación, protegido por la almohada y las mantas, tuvo la sensación de que el colchón se hundía ligeramente. Abrió los ojos y vio que su prima le sonreía oculta bajo su misma almohada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -susurró ella como una niña que juega a esconderse en un fuerte construido con mantas.

-Huir de nuestras responsabilidades como buenos traidores -informó él en el mismo tono confidencial.

A la duelista le pareció una buena respuesta y juntó la frente con la suya. Sirius nunca la había tenido tan cerca; nunca se había sentido tan cerca, ni de ella ni de nadie. Le acarició la mejilla en lo que fue más un ligero roce que una caricia real y le preguntó si ella creía que Harry sobreviviría. "Haremos lo posible porque así sea" murmuró la bruja con su habitual tono alegre y burlón pero sincero. El animago le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y cerró los ojos. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que apareció un _patronus _de Harry. Sacaron la cabeza y escucharon al moreno informando de que él y Hermione se iban para Hogwarts con Tonks que había acudido a buscarles y le verían ahí porque no le encontraban. Antes de poder reaccionar a aquello, Bellatrix -que seguía hiperactiva- se levantó y giró sobre sí misma para que Sirius apreciara bien su conjunto:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tal estoy?

Iba completamente de negro, como siempre, y todas las prendas parecían de cuero y encaje. Llevaba una blusa tipo corsé de manga larga con transparencias, unos pantalones que se aferraban a sus piernas como una segunda piel y unas botas de combate de tacón. Sirius tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón en la auto valoración sobre su estupendo trasero. Pensó en comentarlo, pero no estuvo seguro de ser capaz de mantener el tono irónico. Seguía teniendo el aspecto de la temible Bellatrix Lestrange, esa imagen de reina del porno que a nadie más le funcionaría; pero aún así, chocaba verla sin su distintiva falda. Tendría que ser suficiente, sabía que jamás se pondría unos vaqueros muggles o una camiseta rosa para camuflarse, antes muerta. Le sugirió que al menos se quitase el colgante de la calavera con el que había aparecido en varias fotografías. Al instante recibió la negativa:

-No, nunca me lo he quitado. Aparte de mi varita, es el único objeto por el que siento apego.

-De acuerdo -suspiró el merodeador-. Tendrá que valer... Igual con la sorpresa te da tiempo a desarmarlos. De todas maneras, tenemos poción multijugos, ya encontraremos a alguien por quien puedas hacerte pasar.

-Vaale... -aceptó ella aunque la idea no le hacía ninguna gracia- Pero entonces no sé si esta ropa servirá, porque nadie está tan bueno como yo y...

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Los dos Black se miraron sorprendidos. Ella extrañada de que hubiera alguien en casa si los chicos se habían marchado y él horrorizado de que le pillaran en la cama de su prima en pijama. Concentrándose, el animago consiguió que un perro oscuro ocupara su lugar. Bellatrix no entendió qué estaba mal en esa situación, ¿qué le importaba a nadie que estuvieran recuperando el tiempo de hacer estupideces que desperdiciaron en su adolescencia? Pero como siempre se prestaba a cualquier show, con un gesto le indicó al perro que se colocara detrás de la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y abrió con su varita.

-¡Hombre, mi lobito favorito! ¿A qué debo el honor? -preguntó con sorna.

-Buenos días, Bellatrix. ¿Está aquí Sirius? -preguntó Lupin barriendo la habitación con la mirada.

-Claro -exclamó para horror del perro escondido tras la puerta-. Está en el baño. Como igual morimos hoy, decidimos pasar la última noche follando, ¡al cuerno el incesto!

Sirius dio gracias de que los animales no se sonrojaran, jamás una broma le había puesto tan nervioso. El hombre-lobo avanzó unos pasos titubeantes y la miró indeciso. La bruja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y exclamó horrorizada: "¡Por Salazar, realmente te lo estás planteando! ¿¡Pero tan enferma os creéis que estoy!?". El can aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse de la habitación sin que su compañero lo detectara.

-Te he oído hablar -adujo el recién llegado.

-Claro, con mi hijo -dijo ella señalando a Saiph que dormitaba sobre su almohada.

-Pero si está durmiendo...

-Le hago meditación guiada para que duerma mejor. Ya sabes: "Imagina que estás en un bosque, visualiza los árboles y respira hondo... luego destrúyelos con toda tu energía" -narró ella lentamente con voz profunda y serena.

El hombre-lobo no supo qué responder ante eso y Sirius, que había recuperado su forma humana en el pasillo, tuvo que aguantar la risa imaginando la seriedad de una y la mueca estupefacta del otro. Transfiguró su pijama en ropa de salir y escuchó durante unos segundos más los balbuceos de su amigo que no sabía cómo tratar a la slytherin. Decidió entrar a salvarlo.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Bella? ¡No te estarás tirando a mi prima!

La bruja puso una mueca de profundo asco y seguidamente soltó una carcajada. Al marido de Tonks no le hizo ninguna gracia. Ambos Black compartían el mismo incómodo sentido del humor entre lo sexual y lo inocente y esa mañana él estaba siendo la única víctima. Eran tal para cual. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que acabase la guerra!

-No te localizábamos. Como los chicos no te encontraban pensábamos que estarías ya en el colegio, pero tampoco. Así que he venido a buscarte ycon_ homenum revelio _he sabido que solo había gente en la habitación de Bellatrix, ¿dónde estabas?

-No podía dormir y he ido a dar una vuelta para despejarme, estaba muy agobiado con lo de Harry.

Se sintió un poco culpable por usar a su ahijado como excusa, pero tampoco se merecía el interrogatorio, ya era un niño bastante crecidito. Lupin pareció creérselo y les indicó que cogieran lo que les faltara para partir hacia la guerra.

* * *

**Nota**: La genial historia de la serpiente _legilimente_ es de "Mi sangre sucia favorita" de LadyIbuprofeno, ¡viva Brovis!


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts la Orden ya se había enfrentado a Snape y el director había huido. Harry les contó que llevaba toda la mañana intentando dar con la Dama Gris para preguntarle por la diadema pero no había manera. Así que le había pedido a Luna que hablara con ella, pero aún no tenía respuesta. Pasaron la jornada corriendo de un lado a otro y organizando la defensa del castillo, menos Bellatrix, a quien obligaron a quedarse en el despacho del director para evitar problemas. Solo los miembros de la Orden estaban informados de su cambio de bando y aunque a ella le hacía gracia el encuentro con Neville, el resto procuraron evitarlo por todos los medios. Y surtió efecto. Hasta que a primera hora de la tarde Shacklebolt preguntó si era buena idea haber dejado a la mortífaga sola en aquel despacho con todos los libros y cachivaches mágicos de Dumbledore. No se dio cuenta de que el voluntarioso gryffindor estaba en la sala.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Bellatrix Lestrange!?

-Es Black ahora -corrigió Sirius con calma.

El chico le miró horrorizado y Hermione se apresuró a resumir la historia. Neville fue empalideciendo al ser consciente de que la mujer que le había torturado en sus pesadillas y en la realidad iba a quedar libre. Aún así, el joven despistado se había convertido en un hombre valiente y razonable y entendió que contar con la mortífaga en su bando era una baza muy poderosa. Pero por muy comprensivo que fuese, seguía siendo casi huérfano. Así que sin encomendarse a nadie, echó a correr hacia el despacho del director. Sirius y Hermione comunicaron al resto que ellos se ocupaban y salieron tras el gryffindor. El chico no contó con que la gárgola que lo protegía necesitaba una contraseña que él desconocía.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña? -exigió a sus dos perseguidores- ¡Abridla!

-Neville, cálmate -le pidió Hermione-. Aunque esté de nuestro lado sigue siendo una bruja muy poderosa y rápida a la cólera...

-No puede atacarme sin morir, ¿no?

-Ella no, pero... -comenzó Hermione mirando al animago- ¿Ha venido con...?

-Por supuesto que sí -confirmó él-. Mira, Longbottom, Bellatrix podría matarte con sus propias manos antes de que te diera tiempo a sacar la varita. Y no siente un gran apego por la vida, así que no es buena idea.

El chico pareció meditar sus palabras. Al poco les confesó que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba hablar con ella y saber al menos si se arrepentía. "A eso te puedo contestar yo..." masculló el animago con amargura. Finalmente logró convencerlos. El adulto subió primero y los chicos le siguieron. Ya en los últimos escalones escucharon a la bruja charlando alegremente con un hombre. Pero solo estaba ella sentada en la silla de Dumbledore con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio. Hermione nunca la había visto con pantalones y la imagen generó nuevas fantasías en su mente. Su primo le preguntó con quién demonios hablaba. "Con el tatarayayo" informó ella señalando el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black. El ex director le dirigió a Sirius una breve mirada y volvió a quedarse estático.

-¡Hombre, Longbottom! ¿Que tal va la vida? -preguntó con tono burlón.

"Al menos no le ha preguntado por sus padres" pensó la sabelotodo. Aunque bastó para que el chico desenfundara su varita y apuntara a su enemiga. La bruja soltó una carcajada y no imitó el movimiento. Pero todos vieron como su melena se revolvía ligeramente y dos ojos azules aparecían entre sus rizos con expresión amenazante. No hubo más movimientos, solo un duelo de miradas entre el chico y la mortífaga. Se prolongó durante varios incómodos minutos. El estudiante la miró de arriba a abajo. De no ser por su expresión cruel y la oscuridad de sus ojos, apenas hubiese reconocido a la convicta enfermiza que los atacó en el Departamento de Misterios. Cuando se cansó de la inactividad, la duelista volvió a preguntar:

-¿Querías algo o solo has venido a mirarme? Y tranquilo, ambas respuestas son válidas, a mucha gente le basta con...

-¿Ni siquiera te arrepientes? -inquirió el chico- ¡Torturasteis a mis padres hasta la locura!

-Si te sirve de consuelo, tres de las cuatro personas que lo hicieron están muertas. Y te puedo asegurar que sufrieron un montón -rememoró la bruja con placer.

-¿No fuiste tú la principal responsable de los _crucios_?

-Pues... No sé que decirte... La respuesta es sí, pero Siri y Granger están detrás de ti negando con la cabeza como locos...

Los aludidos soltaron un bufido de exasperación, ¿¡por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil esa condenada mujer!? Neville los miró de reojo y no dijo nada, siguió apuntando con su varita sin tener claro qué esperaba ya de aquella situación. Así que la castaña intervino y le exigió a la bruja que le pidiera perdón a su amigo. Ella se negó, Bellatrix Black no se disculpaba con nadie y menos si no lo sentía.

-¡Pero cómo puedes no sentirlo! -exclamó Hermione exasperada.

-Ni idea -comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros-, un don, supongo.

Antes de que Neville le arrojara una maldición y antes incluso de que Saiph se lanzara sobre el cuello del chico, Sirius intervino y les pidió a los gryffindors que le dejaran un minuto a solas con su prima. Con reticencia, ellos se alejaron un poco para darles privacidad. A Neville no se le había escapado que la mortífaga llamaba a su amiga "Granger" y no "sangre sucia", decidió preguntarle por el cambio. El animago se acercó a Bellatrix que de inmediato le aseguró que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Bella, ese chico se crió sin padres por tu culpa.

La slytherin se encogió de hombros de nuevo:

-Ellos eligieron ser aurores, sabían los peligros que conllevaba. Todos sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos.

-Ya, pero su hijo no tenía la culpa. Imagínate que alguien hubiese matado a tu padre y...

-No lo hubiese permitido. Hubiese asesinado a quien fuese.

-¡Él tenía un año cuando eso pasó! -exclamó el animago.

-Seguro que yo hubiese podido usar una varita a esa edad.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse ante el absurdo y sacudir la cabeza.

-Seguro que sí, Trixie, pero aún así. Imagina que cuando eras una niña Voldemort hubiese matado a tus padres. Nadie te habría leído esos inquietantes cuentos, ni te habría comprado las camisetas de dragones que siempre llevabas, ni te hubiera enseñado las constelaciones.

La morena cerró la boca con un gruñido y recapacitó. Unos segundos después suspiró y Sirius supo que había ganado. Hizo volver a los chicos y mirándolo con sinceridad, Bellatrix murmuró: "Lo siento, Longbottom". Hermione miró a Sirius con los ojos como platos en un gesto de "¿Cómo lo has conseguido?". Con mirada de suficiencia y sin abrir la boca, la chica entendió la respuesta: "La conozco desde hace mucho". El más sorprendido parecía el propio aludido, que en absoluto esperaba una disculpa real. Eran tres simples palabras pero de alguna manera sintió que le quitaban un importante peso de encima. Asintió y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación.

-Vamos, loca -murmuró Sirius al rato-, ya casi es la hora y tenemos que encontrar a alguien por quien puedas hacerte pasar...

-¿Te das cuenta de que si mis padres hubieran muerto me habrían cuidado mis tíos? -preguntó ella divertida mientras lo seguía por las escaleras- Habríamos sido hermanitos, ¡igual hubieras tenido el honor de ser mi primer _crucio_!

Sirius sintió un escalofrío, no sabía qué parte le daba más miedo. Hermione, que encabezaba la marcha, le indicó a la bruja oscura que se pusiera la capucha y ocultara a Saiph para no llamar la atención mientras iban al despacho de McGonagall (donde la Orden había establecido su base de operaciones). La duelista obedeció no sin dificultad, por mucho que el animago la ayudó, no había manera de ocultar del todo su voluminosa melena. Comentó felizmente que seguramente con taparse el escote bastaría para que nadie la reconociera. Pero aún así, caminó detrás de su primo sin levantar la vista del suelo. Lograron llegar pasillo correcto sin grandes incidentes, salvo un par de rodeos que tuvieron que dar para no cruzarse con gente de la que Bellatrix murmuró: "¡Cuida, cuida, que maté a su marido!" o "¡Uy, creo que a ese le torturé!". Pero en la recta final se toparon con alguien:

-¡Sangre sucia! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ya nos contaron que este curso no has venido porque sin Dumbledore para protegeros no os atrevéis ni a salir de vuestra torre.

-Apártate, Parkinson -le espetó Hermione dispuesta ignorarla como siempre.

-¿O qué? ¿Correrás a las faldas de McGonagall a lloriquear? Creo que debería notificar que estás aquí, seguro que Potter no anda lejos y...

Ante la mención de su ahijado, Sirius se acercó y carraspeó. Al ver al infame prisionero de Azkaban, Pansy abrió mucho los ojos con cierto temor. En cuanto descubrió detrás de él la sonrisa cruel de la mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort, no hubo dudas. Estuviera en el bando que estuviera la mortífaga era casi tan temible como su Maestro. Ahogó un grito de terror y salió corriendo. "_Obliate_" murmuró Sirius antes de que desapareciera. El hechizo alcanzó a la chica que se tranquilizó, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino de espaldas a ellos.

-No necesitamos que vaya por ahí contando que nos ha visto, no nos podemos fiar de nadie -murmuró Sirius.

-¿Quién era esa? -preguntó Bellatrix a quien la chica le sonaba vagamente.

-Nadie. Una abusona estúpida que me insulta porque es para lo único que le da la inteligencia. Es de slytherin, llevamos así desde el primer año.

-¡Cómo Siri y yo! -exclamó la morena divertida.

-No, Trixie, tú eras mucho peor -suspiró el animago-. A ti no había manera de asustarte y no perdías el tiempo en amenazas vacías, pudiendo usar _crucio_...

La duelista sonrió tomándolo como un cumplido y llegaron por fin al punto de reunión. En cuanto entró y se quitó la capa, pareció succionar el oxígeno de la habitación. Su efecto dementor era enorme. Por mucho que los allí congregados estaban al tanto del juramento y la habían visto otras veces, la sorpresa y la angustia se mantenían como el primer día. Los saludó a todos con una sonrisa inquietantemente amplia y se quedó en una esquina hablando animadamente con los gemelos. El resto se distribuyeron en pequeños grupos que repasaban nerviosos la estrategia defensiva. Al poco apareció McGonagall informando de que ya casi era la hora. Sirius decidió que necesitaba relajarse y sacó de su capa una botella de whisky.

-¿Alguien quiere? -ofreció al trío dorado, Lupin, Tonks y McGonagall que estaban junto a él.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -le regañó la directora- Nadie en su sano juicio se emborracharía justo antes de...

"¡Eh, whisky!" exclamó Bellatrix apareciendo a su lado de inmediato atraída por el alcohol. Tonks aprovechó para irse a hablar con los gemelos. La mortífaga hizo ademán de coger la botella pero Sirius la apartó. Su prima le miró con una mueca lastimera sin entender por qué no lo compartía con ella. El animago se rió y sacó otra botella: "Te he traído la tuya propia para que no me dejes sin nada". La slytherin recuperó la sonrisa y se abalanzó a beber a morro. Varios tragos después se relamió satisfecha ante los rostros estupefactos de los demás.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a ver bebiendo juntos a los dos estudiantes que más problemas me causaron en mi larga carrera -comentó la subdirectora-. Puedo asegurarles, endiablados Black, que ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley se acercaron a igualar su número de estancias en la Sala de detención.

Fred y George fruncieron el ceño contrariados mientras la pareja vencedora se miró con el orgullo y la arrogancia propios de su apellido. El trío miró con interés, les encantaban esas anécdotas, así que la directora continuó:

-Desde que en su primer día su padrino se junto con su padre, señor Potter, sus travesuras fueron dignas de un libro. Pero cuando a los pocos meses el señor Black y su prima decidieron manifestar su odio en batallas abiertas, fue mil veces peor. A diferencia de James, Bellatrix siempre ha carecido por completo de conciencia.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Minnie! -exclamó la mortífaga encantada.

"Creo que no era un cumplido, Trixie" le comentó Sirius. Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño. Aún así, decidió centrarse en que nadie había igualado la altura de sus gamberradas y se dirigió a la directora:

-¿Y tanto cuesta reconocernos semejante esfuerzo y sacrificio y, como ya solicitamos en su día, colocar en esa sala una placa conmemorativa...?

-O un cuadro, una foto... -añadió Sirius.

-¡Algo! -remató la bruja con pesar- Anda que no hay mierdas en este castillo en honor a gente que nadie conoce...

El trío dorado y Lupin se miraron. Eran iguales, se completaban las frases casi como los gemelos. La directora en funciones, como si hubiese vuelto a la época en que aquellos dos delincuentes eran sus alumnos, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con agotamiento. No podía negar que en el fondo les cogió cariño, pasó con ellos más horas que con su familia, pero trató de ocultarlo. Hizo, no obstante, una pequeña concesión: "Si sobrevivimos a esto, lo pensaré". Hablaba en serio. Ron intervino de inmediato y preguntó que entonces porque no ponían también una foto del trío dorado por su gran contribución a la derrota de Voldemort. Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder, la duelista se le adelantó:

-Cuestión de estética, Weasley. Nosotros estamos mucho más buenos, damos mucho mejor para foto.

-Lo cuál podría suponer un problema, porque... -comentó Sirius sin tener claro si podía hacer el chiste obsceno delante de su ahijado y sus amigos.

-Los alumnos se portarán mal solo para que los mandéis ahí y poder hacerse trabajos manuales con nuestra imagen -completó su prima.

-Y si bien eso sería un cumplido... -meditó el animago.

-También da puto asco -expresó con finura la mortífaga.

Todos soltaron un bufido al unísono al escuchar la oda a sus personas que se dirigieron ambos primos. Hermione tomó nota mental de buscar una foto de Regulus Black a ver si se parecía a Narcissa. Igual habían intercambiado a la rubia por Sirius y en realidad era hermano de Bellatrix y Andrómeda. La conversación era ciertamente absurda e impropia de un colegio, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que habían logrado relajarse, serenarse y casi olvidarse de que en pocas horas empezaría la batalla. Así que Lupin decidió alargarlo y les propuso que si lo que les inquietaba era ser demasiado guapos para las fotos, utilizaran las de Azkaban. Creyó que se enfadarían -al menos Bellatrix- y protestarían. Pero ambos alzaron los brazos como sorprendidos de que no se les hubiese ocurrido a ellos tan magnífica propuesta.

-¡Joder, qué buena idea! -exclamó la morena- Mañana mismo te envío copias de los carteles firmados y dedicados, Minerva.

La aludida comentó con tranquilidad:

-Sí que es buena idea. Así los alumnos verán las consecuencias que tiene portarse tan desastrosamente mal como ustedes dos.

-Mmm... -meditó Sirius- ¿Habéis visto la decoración y el ambiente de este lugar? Estoy seguro de que hasta en las fotos de Azkaban seremos lo más atractivo de este colegio, ¿verdad, Trixie? Los alumnos (y probablemente varios profesores) las usaran para aliviarse.

La bruja oscura soltó una carcajada y asintió solemnemente. McGonagall les reprendió por su comportamiento como cuando tenían doce años. Los afectados brindaron a su salud con las botellas de whisky y bebieron como si se las fuesen a quitar. El resto se rindieron, habían ganado el debate. La futura directora se vio colgando en la sala de detenciones los carteles de "Se busca" de sus dos antiguos alumnos más problemáticos. El grupo se disgregó y ambos Black tuvieron unos momentos de privacidad.

-Bella, si algo me pasa prométeme que...

-Queee sííi -le cortó ella con voz cansina-, que protegerééé a Poootter.

Él sonrió y le dio las gracias. Ella pareció dudarlo un rato pero habló de nuevo:

-Si yo muriera...

-Cuidaré a mi otro ahijado y me aseguraré de que siempre tenga ranas de chocolate y mis dedos para morderlos.

La bruja asintió con una sonrisa y Saiph salió de entre su melena con expresión de interés. Al poco se reunieron todos de nuevo y Hermione preguntó si a alguien se le ocurría en quién podía transformarse Bellatrix sin que hubiera bajas ni duplicados desconcertantes. La única simpatizante de la causa que no iba a acudir a la guerra para quedarse con su nieto era Andrómeda, pero el parecido con su hermana era notable, así que poca solución sería. A la mortífaga ya le daba igual en qué cuerpo, solo deseaba matar gente. Hermione llevaba días queriendo aclarar ese punto:

-No vas a matar. Solo los aturdes y los inmovilizas.

-¿¡Estás loca!? -saltó Ron- ¿Qué quieres, que termine su carrera pudiendo presumir de habernos atacado solo a nosotros?

-Cuantas menos víctimas mortales haya, mejor -terció Lupin-. No podemos ponernos a su altura...

La bruja los miraba de uno a otro sin tener claro a qué atenerse. ¿En serio no la iban a dejar matar a nadie? Ya se arrepentía de haber cambiado de bando, su vida no valía tanto; de hecho, si solo podía ir por ahí usando _expelliarmus_, su vida no valía nada. El siguiente en dar su opinión fue Harry:

-Ellos van a matar, es la guerra. Bellatrix es la mejor en lo suyo y nunca mata a nadie sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Yo la dejaría luchar como ella quiera...

-¡Hagamos caso al Elegido! -exclamó al instante la duelista.

El resto no decidían qué opinar. Sabían que Hermione tenía razón al igual que Lupin, era lo más sensato. Pero en su fuero interno todos pensaban que cuantos menos enemigos vivos, menos problemas y riesgos. Decidieron que tomara la decisión quien los había metido en el entuerto. Desde el principio, todos los asuntos relativos a Bellatrix los juzgaba Sirius que era quien había ligado su vida a la de ella. Así que todos le miraron esperando su veredicto. En cuanto se dio cuenta en manos de quién estaba su futuro placer, la slytherin se acercó a él con expresión dulce e inocente y le suplicó con tono seductor disfrazado de inocencia:

-¡Por fa, por fa, Siri, déjame hacer lo que mejor se me da! Después tendré que irme para siempre y nunca volveré a ser feliz lejos de casa... Hazlo por tu prima favorita, como regalo de despedida...

Ni Hermione ni Lupin dudaron cuál iba ser la respuesta. Y no fallaron. El animago suspiró y se rindió: "Está bien, dejémosla hacer lo que más le gusta, es la guerra... Para una vez que está de nuestra parte...". Los que estaban en contra le miraron con dureza, el resto asintieron intentando mantener el rostro neutro y ocultar su alegría. Para sorpresa de todos, la duelista, cuya euforia había aumentado aún más -si acaso eso era posible-, dio un saltito de alegría y corrió hacia su primo. A pesar de sus tacones, Sirius era bastante alto, así que la bruja se puso de puntillas y le abrazó. Se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix no sabía abrazar, pasaba los brazos por sus hombros sin fuerza y se quedaba estática. La falta de costumbre era evidente. Aún así, resultaba una visión inédita. Por mucho que la situación fuese agradable para él, resultaba tan extraña que le costó unos segundos reaccionar y devolverle el gesto. El momento se hubiese prolongado más de no ser por las caras entre sorprendidas y enojadas del resto. Enseguida se separaron y volvieron al tema de la poción multijugos.

Estaban inmersos en el debate cuando aparecieron Bill y Fleur que necesitaban contarles algo. El Weasley les confesó que habían decidido tener hijos, pero al ser la francesa una veela, tenía que someterse a un tratamiento especial para hacerlo sin riesgos. Eran solo unas pociones que tenía que tomar tres meses antes de la concepción, pero le impedían hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos y someterse a situaciones de estrés.

-Yo _luchagía_ encantada con_ vosotrogs, mais_ el _tatamiento_ es muy costoso y... ¿_Pog_ qué me _migáis_ todos así? -preguntó Fleur ligeramente asustada.

El matrimonio creyó que pensarían que la rubia trataba de escaquearse de la batalla o algo similar. Lo último que esperaban eran las sonrisas de oreja a oreja que mostraron todos en cuanto escucharon la explicación. Hermione fue la más diligente: se acercó a la veela y le arrancó un pelo. Sacó de su bolso el tubo con poción multijugos, lo mezcló bien y se lo tendió a la bruja oscura. Bellatrix colocó a Saiph sobre una mesa para que no se cayera durante la transformación y mientras el matrimonio protestaba, se lo bebió de un trago. Al instante, su cabello se volvió rubio y liso, su altura aumentó unos centímetros y su pecho y sus caderas se estrecharon. A la falsa Fleur no le quedaba mal el conjunto de cuero negro, pero obviamente la suplantada protestó y aseguró que todo el mundo se daría cuenta. La bruja oscura se palpó el torso y murmuró:

-Osea que así se vive cuando no tienes tetas...

Sirius y los gemelos se rieron. Tonks y Hermione suspiraron exasperadas. Lupin, intentando pasar por alto el comentario para aliviar el clima, apuntó que su voz seguía siendo la misma. Pero era fácil de solucionar:

-No abras la boca y ya está -sugirió el hombre-lobo.

-¡Oh! _Mais_ yo no tengo ningún _poblema_ en _fingig_ que tengo un _ligego getraso_ mental -silabeó la duelista clavando el acento francés de Fleur.

Los pocos que no se rieron ante la imitación fue porque hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener la serenidad. La rubia parecía apunto de transformarse en la versión más animal de una veela. Por suerte, Saiph saltó de la mesa confundido porque su madre había desaparecido y atrajo la atención de todos. El dragoncito se colocó frente a la falsa Fleur y se miraron a los ojos durante largos segundos. A esas alturas todos habían oído las leyendas de que la mortífaga tenía un dragón con el que se comunicaba, pero verlo en directo impresionaba más. Al rato, Bellatrix asintió y dio por finalizado lo que hubiera sido aquello. La criatura se posó sobre su hombro e intentó ocultarse entre su melena como le gustaba hacer.

-Ya lo sé, pequeñín, este pelo es un asco...

-¡_Segá mejog_ tu pelo despeinado de loca! -bufó la mujer de Bill.

-Claro que sí -replicó alegremente-, da la sensación de que siempre acabo de echar un polvo salvaje.

McGonagall se llevó las manos a la cabeza y varios fingieron una tos para no volver a reírse. La francesa protestó pero todos la ignoraron, el espectáculo principal no era ella. Saiph, frustrado al no poder ocultarse entre sus rizos, decidió probar con su otro lugar favorito para viajar. Se inclinó sobre el cuello de su dueña calibrando si podía deslizarse a su escote:

-Ni lo intentes, hijo -suspiró Bellatrix tocándose el pecho-, aquí no hay nada.

Hasta Tonks tuvo que aguantar la risa: su tía era lo opuesto a su madre. La veela auténtica se marchó furibunda sin despedirse. En ese momento entró Luna con su expresión soñadora y le comentó a Harry que ya tenía la información que necesitaba. Le susurró que lo que buscaba se hallaba en la Sala de Menesteres y él supo que tenía que abandonar la seguridad del despacho. El resto seguían debatiendo sobre quién estaría en la primera línea de defensa, quién se enfrentaría a los mortífagos en cuanto entraran. Aunque todos se ofrecieron, McGonagall no lo permitió. Arthur, Molly, Lupin, Tonks, Bill... todos tenían o esperaban hijos. Sirius era la única familia de Harry y la directora tampoco lo aceptó. Y el resto eran unos críos. Así que intentando ocultar el miedo que aquello le daba, sentenció que sería ella la que tomaría esa posición. Respiró hondo para reunir su coraje de gryffindor y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Yo voy contigo -informó Bellatrix con seguridad-, seré tu lugarteniente.

La bruja oscura sonrió para mostrar que hablaba en serio. McGonagall dio gracias internamente por el pacto de Sirius. Esa mujer era una asesina, sí, pero en ese momento era lo único que evitaba que se echara a temblar pensando en la seguridad de sus alumnos y en la destrucción del lugar que siempre había sido su hogar. Así que asintió con gratitud y le indicó que debían marchar ya.

-Bellatrix -la llamó Hermione-, en cuanto se pase el efecto de la poción, vuelve a Grimmauld Place. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien de los nuestros te ataque y tanto tú como Sirius acabéis mal.

-Lo haré por ti,_ mon amour_ -respondió la duelista guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse durante unos segundos como las groupies estúpidas que chillaban emocionadas cuando Victor Krum les sonreía. La morena ahora rubia con Saiph orgulloso y preparado sobre su hombro se acercó a la puerta. Justo antes de salir murmuró sonriendo a su primo: "Que no te maten, idiota". "Más te vale que a ti tampoco, loca" respondió él con su mueca burlona. En cuanto las dos mujeres salieron, Sirius y el trío de oro echaron a correr hacia la Sala de Menesteres. Hermione y Ron ya se habían asegurado de bajar a primera hora a por un colmillo de basilisco que la castaña llevaba protegido en el bolso.

En cuanto entraron a por la diadema, la sala de Menesteres apareció repleta de cálices, joyas, armaduras y todo tipo de cachivaches que trataban de distraerlos del horrocrux. Era evidente que Voldemort no lo iba a esconder ahí sin más. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda, Harry encontró aquel objeto que parecía llamarle y Hermione lo destruyó. Salieron corriendo, fuera ya se oían los primeros rugidos de la batalla. La sabelotodo y el pelirrojo se adelantaron. Sirius se rezagó junto a su ahijado y se abrazaron por lo que pudiera pasar. Mientras corrían juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, el chico recordó algo:

-¡Casi se me olvida! Le he prometido a Bellatrix que la avisaríamos cuando la diadema estuviese destruida, mándale un_ patronus._

El animago asintió y buscó un recuerdo feliz para invocar a su perro _patronus_. Consiguió lanzar el hechizo con efectividad, pero pese a la prisa y a lo extremo de la situación, ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver la forma que adoptaba su espectro. No era el can que siempre le había protegido y que coincidía con su versión de animago. Lo que apareció ante ellos esperando el mensaje que debía entregar fue un enorme dragón con las fauces abiertas. El dueño no tuvo ni idea de cuándo se había obrado el cambio. Ambos recordaron a Hermione citando el libro de texto: "Un _patronus_ puede mutar y convertirse en el de quien más quieres". El hombre fue el primero en recomponerse, proseguir la marcha y comentar como si nada:

-Será mejor que se lo mandes tú.

La duelista alucinaría si recibía el mensaje en boca de su propio _patronus_... El chico pronunció el hechizo sin decir nada y cuando su cierva apareció, le indicó que buscara a Bellatrix y le dijera que ya solo quedaba Nagini. En cuanto el animal partió, miró a su padrino sin saber que decir. El animago supo que no iba a dejar pasar el tema. Intentó hablar con la mayor calma y normalidad posible.

-Tú tienes el _patronus_ de tu padre porque le querías y al parecer yo ahora tengo el de mi prima porque es toda la familia que me queda y le tengo aprecio.

La explicación hacía aguas por todas partes: Harry no recordaba a su padre, quería más a Sirius que a él; Andrómeda y Narcissa eran tan familia suya como Bellatrix y Tonks y Malfoy eran casi sus sobrinos, le gustarían más o menos, pero le quedaban más parientes; y "le tengo aprecio" era el eufemismo del año. A pesar de ello, el estudiante no se vio capaz de replicar ni de tener esa conversación en ese momento. Así que siguieron corriendo para lanzarse a la batalla. Sirius fue consciente de que si sobrevivían, tenía una conversación pendiente con su prima.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando ahijado y padrino llegaron al Gran Comedor todo era caos. Gente luchando, corriendo, chillando... Sirius enseguida se lanzó a la batalla y de vez en cuando se reía y burlaba de una forma preocupantemente similar a la de su prima. En el exterior del castillo pocos grupos superaban la barrera defensiva de McGonagall y Bellatrix, sin duda las dos brujas más poderosas del país. La mortífaga tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción, amaba el duelo más que ninguna otra cosa. Ellas solas (con ayuda de Saiph y sus llamaradas) se estaban enfrentado a siete mortífagos cuando la directora vio que su compañera sacaba una daga hechizada de su cintura y la lanzaba en otra dirección a varios metros de ahí. No entendió por qué desviaba su atención, ya tenían de sobra con ese frente. Hasta que Fred y George llegaron corriendo hacia ellas, las ayudaron con su combate y en cuanto se libraron de los atacantes, abrazaron a la falsa Fleur y le dieron las gracias emocionados por haber salvado a Fred. Ambos gemelos estaban bajo el efecto de un hechizo paralizante y apunto de recibir un_ avada kedavra _de Rookwood cuando una daga se clavó en su pecho.

-Para unos Weasley que merecen la pena... -murmuró la duelista.

Los chicos rieron y volvieron a darle las gracias. Ella extendió el brazo y la daga volvió volando a su mano. La limpió en la ropa de uno de los cadáveres y la guardó. Dentro del castillo, Hermione y Sirius luchaban contra los hermanos Carrow mientras Harry perseguía Voldemort para localizar a Nagini. Fue ahí cuando presenció el asesinato de Snape a manos de su Maestro y recogió sus lágrimas. Volvió a Hogwarts y corrió al pensadero. Cuando las revelaciones terminaron, asumió finalmente su destino: debía morir. Bajó al Gran Comedor y en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Voldemort prometiéndoles que la guerra pararía si le entregaban a Potter. Harry tuvo que convencer a sus amigos de que era la única manera. Logró que con lágrimas en los ojos respetaran su voluntad. Todos menos uno que salió corriendo tras él.

Le daba igual que fuese la única salvación del mundo mágico: era su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo al que juró proteger. Sirius no iba a permitir que se sacrificara de nuevo, ¡al cuerno la humanidad! Ya en el exterior, Harry intentó explicárselo y suplicarle que le dejara ir, pero el animago jamás lo permitiría. Sabiendo que solo una persona podría detenerlo, el Elegido buscó con sus ojos a Fleur y le dirigió una mirada desesperada. Ella asintió levemente. Con un último esfuerzo, se zafó de su padrino y salió corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido donde la muerte le aguardaba. Físicamente el moreno tenía mucha más fuerza que su prima, así que supo que solo con magia podría frenarlo. Le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador y de inmediato el animago se congeló en el sitio. Bellatrix corrió hacia el y le abrazó por la espalda para que no intentara liberarse y supiera que no estaba solo. Lo único que podía mover eran los músculos faciales y lo aprovechó:

-¡Suéltame, no pienso dejar que muera! -chilló él desesperado.

-Lo siento, Sirius, tiene que ser así, es la única forma -respondió ella con voz suave y tranquila-. Harry es muy valiente y en el fondo siempre ha sabido que era su destino.

-¡Que tú seas una zorra insensible no quiere decir que todos seamos como tú, no voy a dejar morir al hijo de James!

La morena le explicó que una parte del Mago Oscuro vivía en el chico, pero no sirvió de nada.

-¡Retira el hechizo o te juro que te asesinaré a ti, a tu dragón, a tus hermanas y a cualquier cosa que jamás hayas querido!

Por mucho que los insultos y amenazas fueron cada vez peores, la mortífaga no cedió ni se separó de él. Lupin, que había salido con todos los demás, agradeció que fuese ella la que desempeñase ese papel tan duro. No sabía si él hubiese sido capaz de mantenerse firme. Hermione lloró por Harry, pero también lloró al ver cómo ambos primos intentaban contener las lágrimas; al ver cómo Sirius gritaba que prefería morir antes que perder a Harry y cómo Bellatrix sentía que por primera vez los insultos de alguien le dolían. Además, la fuerza de él tanto física como mágica estaba dificultándole mucho a la duelista mantenerlo inmovilizado. Hubo un momento en que consiguió debilitar el hechizo y propinarle un fuerte codazo. Un hilo de sangre brotó de su boca pero no movió un dedo. Cerró los ojos y se centró en mantener el encantamiento y en sujetar a su primo. Como Harry hacía varios minutos que se había perdido en la oscuridad camino al bosque, todos los demás miembros del bando luminoso contemplaban la escena con fascinación morbosa. Nadie entendía por qué tenía tanto interés Fleur en proteger a Sirius.

-Es mi tía, ¿verdad? -susurró una voz al oído de Hermione.

La chica dio un respingo y vio que Draco Malfoy tenía los ojos fijos en la rubia. Asintió y el slytherin le dio las gracias. Notó su alivio al comprobar que tal y como sospechaba su madre, Bellatrix seguía viva. Tomo una decisión. Le pasó su varita a Hermione y le susurró:

-Dásela a Potter.

La chica frunció el ceño sin entenderlo pero la acepto. En ese momento apareció la siniestra comitiva. Voldemort y sus mortífagos llevaban a Hagrid encadenado mientras el gigante sostenía el cuerpo de Harry. McGonagall gritó y Ginny profirió un chillido desgarrador, solo superado por el de Sirius, que al instante rompió a llorar y a blasfemar.

-¿Ya estás contenta? -le preguntó a su prima- ¡Nunca has dejado de estar de Su parte! ¡Suéltame de una vez, maldita asesina!

El animago tuvo la sensación de que una lágrima se deslizaba por su cuello justo en la zona donde la duelista tenía apoyada la cabeza. Pero para alivio de todos, la slytherin siguió reteniéndole. Era evidente que lo único que deseaba ya el animago era lanzarse contra Voldemort para buscar su muerte. El mago oscuro se acercó y pronunció su discurso. Les perdonaría la vida si se unían a él. Draco aprovechó el momento y con la cabeza gacha corrió hacia su madre. Le susurró algo y Hermione vio como Madame Malfoy miraba a Fleur y asentía con la cabeza antes de marcharse con su marido y su hijo. Bellatrix le devolvió el gesto y pareció aliviada al ver que huían indemnes.

"No dejaremos que la muerte de Harry haya sido en vano..." empezó su discurso Neville. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, desenvainó la espada de Gryffindor y degolló a Nagini de un golpe certero. Voldemort aulló y se retorció de forma animal: su último horrocrux. Cuando levantó su varita para vengarse del chico, Harry saltó de los brazos de Hagrid y le lanzó un hechizo para aturdirlo. El grito de sorpresa y emoción al ver que El Elegido seguía vivo fue unánime. Antes de que el Mago Oscuro pudiera atacar a su némesis, _Mcgonagall_, Kingsley y Slughorn se plantaron frente a él y empezaron a lanzar hechizos. El joven, con la piedra de la resurrección todavía en la mano, aprovechó para correr hacia su recién liberado padrino. Se abrazaron con más fuerza de la que a ambos les quedaba. Sirius se dio cuenta de que su ahijado buscaba a Bellatrix con la mirada y vocalizaba un "Gracias". De golpe el animago se sintió profundamente culpable. En toda su vida no había pronunciado tantos insultos como los que le había soltado a su prima en pocos minutos (y eso que con Snape había ensayado...). En cuanto Harry y él se separaron, se giró para pedirle perdón, pero la batalla se había reactivado y la mortífaga ya no estaba a su espalda.

Mientras Sirius buscaba a Bellatrix, Hermione salió del castillo para localizar a Ron, que se había extraviado hacía rato. Lo vio con sus hermanos en un estado aceptable. Suspiró aliviada. Iba a volver a entrar cuando descubrió que tras encerrarlos en las mazmorras por orden de McGonagall, habían liberado a los slytherin. Unos se habían unido al bando que defendía Hogwarts y otros a los mortífagos. Sin embargo, Pansy Parkinson había optado por huir. Como en Hogwarts no se podía aparecer, había salido corriendo para intentar alcanzar las puertas. Hermione comprobó que a pocos metros de ella una enorme acromántula había acorralado a su compañera. Si bien Pansy era hábil en el duelo, aquella criatura gigantesca era un enemigo demasiado poderoso. La gryffindor corrió a su lado.

-¡Atácala desde la izquierda, no tienen visión periférica! -gritó Hermione lanzando hechizos junto a ella.

La slytherin la miró algo sorprendida, pero asintió y obedeció. Les costó unos minutos de lucha conjunta y bastante coordinada. Finalmente el monstruo cayó muerto boca arriba. Pansy jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento después del enorme esfuerzo. Hermione la contempló algo incómoda. Su enemiga, con cierta vergüenza, murmuró:

-Podría haberlo hecho sola, pero... gracias.

-De nada -respondió Hermione obviando su desacuerdo.

La morena asintió nerviosa. "Debo buscar a mis padres" murmuró. "Sí, claro. Suerte" respondió Hermione. Se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa incómoda de despedida. La castaña volvió al colegio y buscó a sus amigos para asistirlos en sus combates.

Por su parte Sirius logró localizar a Bellatrix en el Gran Comedor. No era difícil: las carcajadas siniestras en el cuerpo de Fleur aún resultaban más llamativas. Más de una persona se sorprendía al ver estilo agresivo y letal de la veela.

-Me extraña que no venciera en el Torneo de los Tres Magos... -murmuró con admiración un mago junto a Sirius.

El moreno ni le oyó. La mandíbula se le descolgó varios centímetros al ver a Tonks abrazando a la falsa Fleur que parecía sentirse tremendamente violenta (probablemente Dora lo estaba haciendo por eso). El animago pensó que igual no recordaba que era su tía. Entonces, Remus se acercó a él y murmuró: "La acaba de salvar de quedarse viuda, así que la ha semi perdonado". Su amigo frunció el ceño intentando desentrañar esas palabras: "¿Quieres decir que te ha...?". Lupin le contó que mientras Tonks derrotaba sola a dos mortífagos, Greyback se había lanzado sobre él y estaba apunto de desgarrarle la garganta cuando Bellatrix le lanzó un _avada kedavra_. A ojos de la metamorfomaga, la salvación del padre de su hijo la redimió de sus delitos anteriores. Al menos durante la batalla.

Cuando por fin la pilló sola y antes de que localizara al siguiente enemigo, Sirius se acercó a ella:

-Siento lo de antes, Bella, gracias por cumplir la voluntad de Harry y hacer lo que nadie más hubiera podido.

"Tranquilo, no ha sido nada" murmuró ella sin mirarle forzando una ligera sonrisa. Supo al instante que algo iba mal. El animago la agarró por el hombro para evitar que se escabullera y le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que de su boca aún manaba un fino hilo de sangre por el golpe que él mismo le había asestado. Se odió con mucha intensidad. Le pasó el pulgar por la herida para limpiarle la sangre. Le resultó realmente extraño tener aquel gesto con Fleur. Aún así, en los ojos azules de la veela había un brillo oscuro que solo su prima poseía.

-Sabes que es mentira, ¿no? No pienso nada de lo que te dije. Me volví loco creyendo que iba a perder a Harry y lo pagué contigo, pero tú sabes que no siento nada de todo eso, ¿verdad, Bella?

La bruja asintió nerviosa, apartando la mirada de nuevo e intentado liberarse de él. Sirius se dio cuenta de que no era así, a Bellatrix le había dolido su odio. En lo relativo a los afectos la mortífaga nunca había distinguido la realidad de la ficción, ni había sabido ver quién la quería y quién no. Por mucho que estuviera más que acostumbrada a que la insultaran, había experimentado por primera vez cómo era cuando lo hacía alguien a quien apreciaba. Y no había sido agradable. Antes de que el animago pudiera añadir nada más, Walden Macnair se abalanzó sobre ellos y la duelista aprovechó el caos para perderse de nuevo entre la multitud. Al moreno no le quedó otra que rezar para que ambos salieran con vida y poder disculparse en condiciones.

Hubo poco tiempo para combates intermedios. Pronto, a la entrada de Hogwarts, Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort levantaron sus varitas. Con la diferencia de que esta vez el chico no iba a dejarse matar.

-No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme -aseguró Harry cuya voz se propagó en medio de aquel profundo silencio-. Tiene que ser así. Tengo que hacerlo yo. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida y uno de los dos está a punto de despedirse para siempre.

Había tal firmeza y determinación en la voz del chico que hasta su padrino obedeció. Su oponente borró ligeramente la sonrisa pero aún así, le increpó y le espetó que de no ser por las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, habría muerto hace tiempo. Harry replicó con tranquilidad que era el amor, el amor de su madre, el amor por el que estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar para librar al mundo de su tiranía lo que le había salvado. Voldemort se burló de él y le recordó que tenía la varita más poderosa jamás creada. El chico relató para sorpresa de todos las revelaciones que Snape le había legado. Le contó también que quien desarmó al difundo director fue Malfoy, quien había legado su varita a Harry.

-¿Sabe la varita que tienes en la mano que a su anterior dueño no es quien tú has matado? -preguntó Harry sacando la varita que Draco le había dado- Porque si lo sabe, yo soy el verdadero dueño de la varita de sauco.

Todos vieron por primera vez el miedo en las pequeñas pupilas rojas del Señor Tenebroso. Pareció calibrar la veracidad de aquellas palabras pero segundos después, recuperó la calma.

-Aunque así fuese, aunque mi varita te obedeciera, no vale con tener la magia. Hay que saber usarla, tener la fuerza necesaria, no te valdrá con un _expelliarmus_. No fuiste capaz ni de lanzar un _crucio_, mucho menos vas a poder ejecutar un _avada kedravra -_respondió con desprecio.

-Creo que si voy a poder, Tom -respondió él saboreando la venganza-, me ha enseñado la mejor.

El chico dirigió una mirada a la falsa Fleur que contemplaba la escena con interés. El gesto no pasó inadvertido a Voldemort que fijó sus ojos en aquella joven a la que no conocía. No la conocía, sin embargo, la amplia sonrisa burlona y la superioridad de su expresión... No era posible. Utilizó sus habilidades de_ legilimente_ y su lugarteniente le permitió entrar en sus recuerdos. En pocos segundos presenció el pacto con Sirius, la tortura y asesinato de los Lestrange, los entrenamientos con el trío dorado y varios crímenes más en contra de su causa. Pareció olvidarse de Harry al instante: era Bellatrix la que debía morir primero. En cuanto levantó la varita hacia ella, el chico lanzó un _avada kedavra_ y el mago oscuro se vio obligado a responder. La tensión duró poco. Cuando la varita de sauco se escapó de sus manos y el rayo verde del joven ganó la batalla, Voldemort se desintegró con un espantoso chillido. Todos los que estaban al tanto del pacto supieron que le había dado más rabia la traición de su más leal seguidora que su propia muerte.

Bellatrix contempló aquel montón de cenizas que minutos antes conformaban a su Maestro, al gran amor de su vida. Pese a la tortura del último año, no siempre fue así, no todo había sido malo. Aunque nunca la quiso ni le prestó la más mínima atención, le enseñó artes oscuras y le dio un propósito a su vida cuando más perdida se hallaba. Se secó una lágrima con discreción y se despidió sabiendo que una parte de ella moría también con él. "Adiós, Tom. Te recordaré siempre" susurró. Los dedos le temblaron ligeramente cuando se subió la manga de la camiseta: ya no había marca (a pesar de la poción multijugos, minutos antes la calavera seguía en su muñeca). Contuvo otra remesa de lágrimas intentando salir de su parálisis y volver a la realidad.

Los mortífagos que quedaban desaparecieron al instante en un continuo tráfico de resplandores oscuros. La gente empezó a gritar y a exclamar con alegría. La guerra había terminado y habían ganado los buenos. Mientras la mayoría volvían al castillo para cuidar a los heridos, Harry sonrió a su padrino que le devolvió el gesto y corrió hacia él. Antes de alcanzarlo, una luz verde impactó contra Sirius. Harry se quedó paralizado sin comprenderlo.

El animago no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. Cayó al suelo de inmediato. Las pocas personas que aún quedaban fuera del edificio buscaron aturdidas de dónde había venido el ataque. Descubrieron que aunque los mortífagos habían desaparecido, lo que quedaba de la manada de Greyback -tres grotescos hombres-lobo- se habían quedado para vengar la muerte de su líder. El cabecilla lucía una sonrisa cruel con la varita todavía apuntado hacia ellos. Probablemente era a Fleur a quien quería haber alcanzado, ella había matado a Greyback, pero al correr hacia Harry, el animago se cruzó en su camino. A pesar de que estaba mucho más lejos que el chico, fue Bellatrix la que llegó primero y cayó al suelo sobre él.

-¡Joder, Siri, Siri, no me puedes hacer esto! -gritó ella casi entre lagrimas abofeteando a su primo- ¡Vuelve, joder! No me dejes sola... Por favor, Sirius... No puedo perderte a ti también...

El final fue casi un ruego, una súplica a una fuerza superior en la que la bruja nunca había creído, quizá eso a lo que llamaban amor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la poción multijugos había dejado de hacer efecto. Harry se agachó junto a su padrino más sereno que la bruja y también intentó reanimarlo. Los pocos espectadores que quedaban no se atrevieron a intervenir hasta que vieron aparecer a la temida Bellatrix Lestrange. Al momento, Shacklebolt los detuvo asegurando que estaba de su parte. Les dio igual creérselo o no: agradecieron disponer de una excusa para no tener que enfrentarse a la más demente mortífaga. En ese momento, los tres hombres-lobo se acercaron a ellos y volvieron a alzar sus varitas. Harry hizo ademán de levantarse para vengar a su padrino pero la morena se lo impidió. Recuperando al instante la serenidad y la sangre fría, se incorporó dispuesta a cumplir su promesa: protegería al ahijado de su primo.

-Quédate con él, Potter. Yo me ocupo.

Había tal seguridad y odio en su voz que Harry no dudó en obedecer. Shacklebolt y el resto decidieron que el conflicto entre la bruja oscura y los hombres-lobo no era su guerra, así que también se quedaron al margen. Al darse cuenta de la mutación de su oponente, los tres atacantes perdieron cierta serenidad y dudaron. Al instante, una ráfaga de hechizos tras otra empezó a caer sobre ellos. La mortífaga se aseguró de lanzar un hechizo anti aparición y no les quedó otra que salir corriendo. La slytherin corrió tras ellos chillando y riendo a carcajadas como una demente que ha perdido la última hebra de cordura. Saiph, que había disfrutado de la batalla tanto como su madre y se hallaba por las proximidades rematando enemigos, se acercó. Observó a quien fue su padrino, rugió con rabia y salió volando hacia su madre sin dejar de escupir fuego por las fauces.

Pronto Harry los perdió de vista, pero los ininterrumpidos destellos de luz roja y los gritos de "¡_Crucio_!" le dieron una idea bastante clara de cuál era la estrategia de ataque de la duelista. Se olvidó de ella y volvió a contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de su único familiar.

-Vuelve, Sirius, vuelve -susurró Harry con tristeza.


	24. Chapter 24

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado y no tenía claro dónde se encontraba. Parecía una habitación en desuso con las paredes forradas en una tela escarlata, pero todo estaba demasiado difuso para distinguirlo. Mientras intentaba ubicarse, una figura se aproximó desde lo que parecían los bordes distorsionados de aquella alucinación. Un chico joven que no podía tener más de dieciocho años se acercó a él. Tenía el cabello de un tono oscuro parecido al suyo pero más corto, sus ojos también eran claros. Le miraba con expresión serena.

-Sirius -le saludó.

Él le contempló desconcertado.

-¿Regulus?

El animago no entendió nada. O lo entendió todo: estaba muerto. Hubo unos minutos de pánico en los que gritó, lloró e hiperventiló ante la mirada impertérrita del visitante. Cuando aceptó la realidad y se serenó, la escena se dibujó más clara ante él. Se hallaban en el viejo cuarto de juegos de Grimmauld Place, donde su hermano pequeño y él trasteaban cuando apenas tenían cinco años. No había vuelto a esa estancia, era una de las de la última planta que nunca visitaba. La relación con su hermano se torció cuando se unió a los mortífagos, pero tras su asesinato a manos de Voldemort y con el paso de los años, el odio se había transformado en indiferencia y luego en una cierta lástima. Ahora ya nada parecía tener importancia, era su hermano, al fin y al cabo. "Así que esto es morirse, ¿eh?" comentó con amargura. Su interlocutor, que tenía la edad con la que falleció, sonrió por fin. Él también debía haber dejado atrás sus desavenencias. O por lo menos había decidido que no era el momento ni el lugar.

-No exactamente, hermanito.

El animago le miró sin comprender.

-Es el paso previo.

-No tengo miedo a la muerte, Reg -aseguró Sirius con sinceridad-. Harry ha vencido, tiene amigos, formará una familia y será feliz. Yo ya he cumplido, puedo irme. No quiero convertirme en fantasma ni en un espectro atrapado entre ambos mundos. Estoy preparado para cruzar contigo.

El hermano menor rió y sacudió la cabeza. Le aclaró que la opción de quedarte en la tierra como fantasma te la ofrecían en el siguiente paso. Aquello desbarató la seguridad de Sirius que, de nuevo, se sentía perdido. Volvió a preguntar que entonces dónde estaban, qué era aquel limbo.

-Puedes llamarlo limbo, sí. Es una brecha entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Podemos cruzar esa puerta -informó señalando la salida de la habitación de juegos- y descansar para siempre. O puedes cerrar los ojos en esta realidad y abrirlos en la otra para vivir unas décadas más. Se te ha concedido el regalo de elegir.

-¿Pero cómo...? ¿Qué...? -preguntó él aturdido.

-Harry. Al igual que la capa de invisibilidad y la varita de sauco, la piedra de la resurrección tampoco es una leyenda. Dumbledore la ocultó en la snitch que le legó a Harry y solo cuando estuvo dispuesto a morir, pudo abrirla. Así burló él a la muerte. Y en cuanto resucitó, lo primero que hizo fue correr a abrazarte y colarla en tu bolsillo. Obviamente no sabía que esto sucedería, pero superada la guerra, su mayor miedo era perderte. Así que puedes decidir.

Si a Sirius le hubiesen relatado esa situación estando vivo, después de reírse y burlarse durante varios minutos, habría aventurado que elegiría la vida sin dudar. Sin embargo, ese nuevo estado intangible, leve... esa sensación de ser solo alma era profundamente agradable y seductora. Hasta el peso de Azkaban en su psique se había evaporado. Le parecía imposible renunciar a ella. La muerte cantaba suaves melodías en su oído para atraerlo a su bando. Le costaba evocar los lazos que le ataban a su anterior vida. Recordó que su ahijado trabajaría como auror, viviría en Grimmauld Place con Ginny y formarían su propia familia. Bellatrix era libre -tanto de la cárcel como de Voldemort- y se iría del país con su dragón. El resto (ni siquiera recordaba bien quiénes eran "el resto") también eran felices y tenían un futuro prometedor ante ellos. Él tendría que volver al triste apartamento donde se ocultó cuando huyó en su juventud, sin trabajo, sin familia, sin ocupación... No había motivos para regresar, todo le animaba a aceptar el descanso que se le otorgaba.

-No quiero volver, Reg -informó a su hermano-. Harry ya no me necesita. Se ha convertido en un adulto con la familia que él mismo ha elegido. Siempre será una leyenda en el mundo mágico y nunca le faltará de nada. Puedo esperar hasta que él venga con nosotros.

Lo dijo con sinceridad, lo pensaba de verdad. Todo en su ser le confirmaba que era la elección correcta. Solo había una pequeña parte de su cerebro -o tal vez de su corazón, en ese estado incorpóreo no distinguía los órganos- que le susurraba que había herido a alguien que había intentado protegerle y no había conseguido que le perdonara. Desterró ese pensamiento y miró a su hermano esperando a que le invitara a acompañarle al otro lado. Regulus le observó con tranquilidad, como si su mente fuese igual de transparente que su cuerpo.

-Sí que te necesita, Sirius. Por mucho que por fuera parezca muy fuerte y lo demuestre al combatir y enfrentarse a sus miedos, en el fondo sigue estando mucho más cerca de la infancia que de la madurez. Tiene miedo a la soledad, a perder a la única persona que considera su verdadera familia: a ti, Sirius. Encontrarás la forma de no fallarle, de estar a su lado y evitar que su fama y su posición destruyan su futuro. Aunque no sea consciente de ello, no querrá vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estás. Por mucho que tenga el tiempo y la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, se ahogará en esa libertad que nunca ha tenido. Te necesita, Sirius, más de lo que ambos imagináis, es tu familia. Pero la elección es tuya.

Tras finalizar su discurso, Regulus se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Una luz brillante, embelesante lo envolvió todo. Con dar los cuatro pasos que lo separaban de ella, todo terminaría. Sirius nunca había experimentado una tentación tan grande. No tenía ni idea de qué decisión tomar. Igual no estaba sucediendo de verdad, igual se trataba de la clásica locura Blackiana de la que era víctima toda su estirpe. Al fin y al cabo sus padres eran primos, no era culpa suya no haber salido normal...

-¿Esto es real, Regulus? ¿O está pasando sólo dentro de mi cabeza?

-Claro que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza, hermanito, pero ¿por qué iba a significar eso que no es real?

El hombre asintió sin mucha convicción. Tras unos minutos más de duda, decidió hacer caso a ese joven a quien nunca quiso reconocer que echaba de menos.

-Gracias, Reg. Tendremos que esperar unos años más para volver a jugar juntos -sonrió el animago-. Y gracias por lo que me has dicho sobre Harry.

-Te esperaré -respondió el devolviéndole el gesto y acercándose hacia la puerta que él sí debía cruzar.

Con un pie ya en el otro lado, Regulus giró la cabeza hacia su hermano mayor y añadió: "Yo no hablaba de Harry". Al instante cruzó y desapareció.

Cuando Harry vio que su padrino abría por fin los ojos, estaba preparado. "Les diremos que fue un hechizo aturdidor muy potente. Hay varios que también proyectan luz verde, se lo creerán" susurró el chico en su oído. El animago asintió, extrajo la piedra de su bolsillo y se la devolvió discretamente. No podían arriesgarse a que nadie supiera que la piedra de la resurrección era real, podría tener repercusiones catastróficas. Acababa de terminar la guerra, no había necesidad de que alguien pensase en revivir familiares que ya no pertenecían a su mundo. Y Harry era más responsable que él en esos asuntos (y en casi todos), mejor que la guardara él.

Cuando Shacklebolt vio que el animago sacudía la cabeza y se despertaba, corrió hacia ellos junto con Lupin y Tonks que acababan de llegar y algunos magos más. Ambos desarrollaron la mentira y ni uno solo dudó de su veracidad: era la única explicación posible y el merodeador mentía muy bien. Sirius se levantó del suelo y en cuanto les permitieron un poco de privacidad, le preguntó a su ahijado:

-¿Dónde está...?

Harry señaló con la cabeza uno de los laterales del castillo y echaron a andar hacia allá. Hacía un rato que habían dejado de oírse maleficios y carcajadas, así que no podía quedar mucho de los hombres-lobo. Conforme se acercaban, el chico le advirtió a su padrino que bajo ningún concepto podían revelarle la verdad a su prima. "Por mucho que le deba y reconozco que le tengo cierto aprecio pese a mi voluntad, está loca. En cualquier momento puede volver a cambiar de opinión e intentar revivir a su Señor o a quien le dé la gana" argumentó el joven. Sirius no la defendió, le dolía tener que mentirle pero en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con su ahijado. No obstante, le aseguró que aunque el resto se lo hubiesen creído, no iba a ser tan fácil colarle la historia a la mortífaga.

Cuando giraron hacia los terrenos que daban a la fachada oeste del castillo, la imagen fue probablemente la más grotesca que habían presenciado durante la guerra. Una cosa era ver cadáveres que habían recibido un hechizo, otra muy diferente ver tres cuerpos agonizando en diferentes estados de desangramiento. Uno lucía un corte tan amplio y profundo en el muslo que se adivinaba el fémur bajo los restos de cartílago, en sintonía con otro tajo en el cuello por el que también escapaba el líquido carmesí. Nada en él hacía pensar que le quedase una brisa de vida. Otro de los atacantes tenía el cuerpo entre carbonizado y desgarrado con decenas de cortes paralelos por todo el torso; los guturales gruñidos que emitía demostraban que ese aún no lograba alcanzar los dominios de Hades. Y luego estaba el tercero, el que había lanzado la maldición a Sirius y con el que Bellatrix se estaba entreteniendo. Mediante algún hechizo que el joven no conocía, la bruja le producía pequeñas heridas por las que iba extrayendo la sangre con movimientos de su varita; seguidamente le obligaba a tragársela y cuando se desmayaba, usaba un _enervate_ para mantenerlo consciente mientras lo drenaba.

La magia oscura de la bruja flotaba por el ambiente de forma casi palpable. Se hallaba de espaldas a ellos y estaba tan entretenida que ni siquiera se giró cuando aparecieron. En cuanto vislumbró el panorama, Harry se detuvo en seco a cierta distancia para no mejorar la nitidez de sus futuras pesadillas. Sirius también se quedó paralizado junto a él y tuvo que reconocer que igual su prima, muy bien, lo que se dice muy bien, no estaba. Comparado con aquello lo de los Longbottom fue una sesión de masajes. Quiso pensar que no era maldad sino sadismo (no supo por qué pero le parecía menos malo). Y luego estaba el pensamiento reinante de que estaba torturando a esos engendros porque le habían matado. El animago se odió por no poder evitar el sentimiento de calidez que esa idea le provocó. Fue el chico quien habló confundido:

-¿No estabas usando_ crucio_?

No había visto muchas demostraciones de esa maldición, pero por lo que tenía entendido, no dejaba marcas visibles. Desde luego no aquellas. Sin girarse, la slytherin le explicó que había empezado por su maldición favorita, pero enseguida se habían desquiciado los tres a una velocidad pasmosa. Le contó que el primero le había suplicado que lo matara de una vez y como ella no aceptó, buscó una piedra afilada para mutilarse él mismo. Ahijado y padrino tragaron saliva. Era verdad lo que la bruja pronosticó meses antes: con el poder que le transmitía Saiph podía volver a la gente loca muchísimo más rápido.

-¿Y al otro que le ha pasado? -inquirió Harry mirando al carbonizado, era imposible que se hubiese quemado el mismo.

-Eso no he sido yo -informó la mujer aún entretenida con el tercero.

Entonces vieron que Saiph revoloteaba feliz sobre el cadáver de su víctima. Nunca un ser tan adorable había resultado tan siniestro. Por algo había conectado tan bien con su dueña... eran iguales. Cuando la duelista probó a hacer otro corte y el cuerpo del asesino de Sirius ni sangró ni se reanimó, quedó claro que los tres estaban ya muertos. La oyeron murmurar un encantamiento que sonaba casi como parsel y los tres cuerpos -o lo que quedaba de ellos- se convirtieron en polvo fundiéndose con la tierra del suelo. En ese momento, Bellatrix se giró y se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba solo. Sirius dio gracias de que volviera a ser ella misma y no Fleur, aunque la herida en la comisura de sus labios seguía ahí. A pesar de lo que acababan de presenciar, el hombre solo deseaba correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. La expresión de horror que se dibujó en su rostro se lo impidió. Había creído que la morena se alegraría de verlo con vida, pero no fue así. No fue así en absoluto.

-Tú... Tú... -balbuceó mirándolo con espanto- ¡Tú! Tú estabas muerto...

Con calma, el estudiante le contó la misma versión del hechizo aturdidor que habían relatado a todos los demás. Sonó bastante creíble. La faz de la bruja no cambió en absoluto.

-No iba a morirme y a dejarte aquí con Harry, salvo para enseñarle a trinchar cosas no creo que fueses muy buena madrina... -comentó el animago alegremente.

Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto con la broma y sacarla de aquel estado de shock, pero la slytherin no se rió, ni se burló, ni hizo comentario alguno. Su única reacción fue repetir en voz baja: "Tú estabas muerto".

-No, Bellatrix -repitió Harry con calma-. Lo parecía porque ya sabes que las versiones más fuertes de _desmaius _proyectan luz verde, pero aunque provoquen un desmayo grave, no siempre son mortales. Por suerte, Sirius...

-¡¿Piensas que soy imbécil, Potter?! ¡¿Que soy como ese estúpido gigante incapaz de distinguir un cadáver?! -bramó la mortífaga con rabia- ¡Si algo sé en esta vida es cuándo alguien está muerto y cuándo no lo está! ¡Y él estaba muerto del todo!

"Bella..." la llamó Sirius con suavidad acercándose a ella. Al instante la aludida sacó la varita y apuntó a su primo. El pulso no le tembló lo más mínimo y sus ojos, además de la incertidumbre reinante, mostraban chispas de determinación y una eterna sed de sangre. "Como te acerques a mí, te mato. Y te juro que me aseguraré de que esta vez estés bien muerto" amenazó la mortífaga sin necesidad de levantar el tono. Saiph se revolvía furioso sobre su hombro, sentía lo mismo que su dueña y sus reacciones eran las mismas. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Sirius sintió miedo real de su prima. Se detuvo en seco y no se atrevió a avanzar más. Notó que dos pasos por detrás su ahijado estaba igual de paralizado.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? -increpó la bruja sin bajar el arma- ¿Es poción multijugos? No tiene sentido... Pero sé cómo se crea un horrocrux y dudo mucho que tú hayas tenido estómago para... Creí que me había librado ya de los hombres patéticos que se niegan a morir.

Ambos comprendieron que no iban a engañarla. Solo Voldemort y sus seguidores dentro del bosque habían visto morir a Harry, pero la muerte de Sirius había contado con más testigos. Y entendieron también su paranoia con el asunto: así había empezado Voldemort, con su miedo a la muerte, el primer paso para desmembrar su alma. Sirius la conocía muy bien y supo que barajaba dos opciones: o que hubiera hecho algo muy turbio para volver a la vida, lo cual la enfadaba por el acto en sí y por no habérselo contado; o que se tratase de algún tipo de broma macabra y le estuviesen tomando el pelo. No supo cuál de las dos opciones era peor. No podía permitirle ver sus recuerdos y demostrarle que era él sin que descubriera la verdad... y si probaba que sí que lo era, sería peor porque entonces se convertiría en el nuevo Tom Riddle con sus artes para esquivar a la muerte. Y Bellatrix había tenido suficiente con uno. Ella nunca había temido a la muerte y despreciaba a la gente que sí lo hacía.

-Bella, por favor... -suplico Sirius sin moverse- Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño de ninguna forma.

La bruja soltó una carcajada crispada y se relamió el labio del que de vez en cuando aún brotaban gotitas de sangre. "¡Mierda!" pensó el animago al darse cuenta. Intentó de nuevo una disculpa por sus agresiones físicas y verbales durante la batalla pero ese tema ya no interesaba a la duelista. No se fiaba de él en absoluto. El asunto no iba bien. Se giró hacia su ahijado con desesperación. Harry se colocó a su lado y lo intentó de nuevo:

-Escucha, Bellatrix, hay magia más allá de nosotros, magia que ni siquiera comprendemos. Mi madre me salvó de un _avada kedavra_ y derroté a Voldemort siendo un bebé. Aparte de la protección del amor, nunca tendremos claro qué sucedió. Lo mismo pasa con Sirius. Está vivo y es lo que importa, alégrate por eso y ya está.

La duelista los contempló un rato en silencio. El joven pensó que meditaba su discurso, pero el mayor sabía que la bruja no había creído una palabra. Lo que Bellatrix estaba debatiendo internamente era si merecía la pena ahondar en ese asunto. Y al rato decidió que no. Ambos vieron cómo sin añadir una palabra, la slytherin cogía a Saiph entre sus brazos para mantenerlo seguro como hacía siempre antes de aparecerse. Sirius supo que se iba a marchar sin ni siquiera despedirse, no iba a volver a verla. Nunca iba a volver a ver a su Trixie. No supo si suplicar o llorar, ninguna de las dos opciones cambiaría nada.

Harry vio la desolación en el rostro de su único familiar y tomó la decisión. Cuando la mujer estaba apunto de desaparecer, metió la mano en su bolsillo:

-¡Bellatrix! -gritó lanzándole la piedra.

La bruja la atrapó más por reflejos que por voluntad. La observó durante unos segundos sin entender qué era. Parecía una piedra semipreciosa de color oscuro pero nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, notaba la magia oscura que encerraba, en muy pocos objetos había sentido una fuerza tan poderosa. Quizá esa energía resultaría sutil o inapreciable para muchos, pero Bellatrix era una con la magia negra y fluía dentro de ella con tal naturalidad que resultaba imposible de esconder.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó con desconfianza.

-Vamos, Trixie, eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación y de varias más -se burló Sirius más tranquilo al ver que su prima seguía ahí- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La aludida le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y giró la piedra entre sus dedos. Entonces descubrió el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte y no le quedó ninguna duda. Si las otras dos existían, esa también. ¡Y por supuesto la tenía el maldito Potter! Después de unos minutos de silencio decidiendo si seguía enfadada, les preguntó: "¿Y no podíais haber empezado por aquí?".

-¡Has amenazado con matarme nada más verme! -exclamó Sirius incrédulo.

-¡Porque me habéis soltado una mentira como si fuese estúpida! -replicó ella en el mismo tono- Seré muchas cosas, ¡pero jamás he tenido un pelo de tonta!

El animago sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio: "¿Puedo abrazarte ya?". La bruja se encogió de hombros mirando hacia otro lado intentando simular que le daba igual. Su primo lo tomó por un sí. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño. "Gracias por proteger a Harry" susurró en su oído. Ella no respondió pero le pasó los brazos por los hombros. Sirius cerró los ojos y aspiró el inconfundible aroma oscuro y misterioso de la bruja. Cuando al fin ella se revolvió incómoda y se separó, abrió la palma de la mano y le devolvió el objeto al chico. "Siempre me ha gustado convertir a los vivos en muertos, el proceso inverso no me interesa en absoluto" comentó con desprecio. Harry asintió y aceptó la piedra sabiendo que lo más sensato sería deshacerse de ella. Miró a su padrino y le comunicó que entraba al castillo a comprobar cómo estaban sus amigos. Él le dijo que enseguida iba.

Ambos Black se quedaron a solas, en un lateral del castillo medio en ruinas, tras la guerra. Sirius la miró a los ojos. Había sentido tantísimo miedo de perderla... Sabía que lo mejor era que la mortífaga volviese de inmediato a Grimmauld Place para esperarlos ahí, la mayoría de la gente desconocía lo de su cambio de bando y resultaba muy peligroso. Aún así, viendo que todo había salido bien y que se iba a morir (otra vez) si se callaba un minuto más, tomo aire y la cogió de la mano con cariño.

-Hay algo que te quiero decir, Bella...


	25. Chapter 25

-Hay algo que te quiero decir, Bella...

La puesta de sol se hallaba en su última fase y las sombras empezaban a devorar el paisaje. Algunos incendios a medio apagar en las torres del castillo crepitaban como antorchas en la noche. Un viento seco sacudía los árboles a sus espaldas y levantaba pequeñas nebulosas de tierra. Olía a fuego y devastación pero también a eucalipto y a las plantas silvestres que ahí crecían. Y estaban vivos.

Sirius nunca se había sentido tan vivo. Si le hubiesen preguntado en el Departamento de Misterios hubiera asegurado que no llegaría a ver ese anochecer. Pero ahí estaba. Y también estaba Bellatrix, mirándole, esperando a ver qué quería decirle. Tenía el pelo aún más enredado y desestructurado de lo habitual con varios rizos cayendo sobre su rostro. En sus labios se distinguían gotas de su propia sangre y en su ropa se veían claramente lagos de sangre de otros. Toda ella parecía estar cubierta de polvo, incluso el dragón sobre su hombro. Sirius nunca la había visto tan guapa.

No se la veía en absoluto cansada, tampoco tan eufórica como unos minutos antes con los hombres-lobo. Se había serenado un poco y trataba de dosificar su energía y disfrutar de la relajación que le proporcionaba cualquier batalla. Sabía que tardaría tiempo en volver a gozar de esa manera, llevaba años preparándose para la guerra que ya había terminado. Ahora simplemente parecía aguardar con paciencia a que su primo le comentase lo que fuera, pero tampoco era conocida por esa virtud...

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

Sirius Black no era un hombre tímido ni mucho menos cobarde, de hecho, se le podría clasificar fácilmente en el extremo opuesto de ambos espectros. Tampoco solía encontrar causas para ponerse nervioso. Nunca dudaba, fijaba sus objetivos e iba a por ellos y nada ni nadie podía detenerle. Un buen ejemplo era que sobrevivió doce años en Azkaban con el único pensamiento de salir para matar a su buen amigo Peter. Era temerario hasta la irresponsabilidad, atrevido, valiente y seguro de sí mismo como el mago de sangre pura que era. Excepto en cualquier asunto relacionado con su pequeña gran debilidad.

-Eh...

De todos los inconvenientes, la duda era lo peor. Temía su reacción más de lo que había temido por su propia vida. Sabía que lo más probable era que cualquier palabra que eligiera desencadenara carcajadas, burlas o, en el peor y nada improbable de los casos, asco y desprecio. Así que decidió mostrárselo en lugar de explicárselo. Atrayéndola hacia él con suavidad, dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara al suyo antes de colocar una mano en su mandíbula y acariciarla con el pulgar. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, levantó su barbilla con suavidad y posó su boca sobre la de la bruja.

Sus labios sabían a sal y a chocolate a la vez, a serenidad y a delirio, y a su propia sangre. Nunca había probado nada tan subyugante. La sensación era profundamente cálida y agradable, pero también tenía algo de salvaje y el morbo de lo prohibido. ¿Cómo podía estar mal eso? Jamás había experimentado algo similar, lo único comparable fue su primera visita a Ollivanders cuando le eligió su varita: el cosquilleo y el torrente de energía que arrasó su cuerpo, el sentimiento de pertenencia y de seguridad. Completamente perdido en esa emoción, sin consciencia de nada más, acarició con una mano la mejilla de la bruja y con la otra recorrió la tela que cubría su costado memorizando el tacto de sus costillas. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la duelista contrastaba con el tacto frío de su piel y mitigaba la crudeza de la noche que se cernía sobre ellos.

Lo vivió a cámara lenta, como si su cerebro tuviese la necesidad de prolongar aquel momento. Hubo cariño y ternura por su parte, casi devoción. Distanció esa nueva experiencia de todas las vivencias pasadas en las que los besos representaban el papeleo molesto pero necesario antes de acceder al redil de los instintos. Le pareció imposible que alguien pudiese considerar ese gesto inferior a una obra de arte. Se preguntó si el resto de magos y brujas se darían cuenta de que en ese instante toda la magia de Inglaterra manaba directamente de ellos.

Sirius no era así, nunca se había comportado así, todo lo contrario. Seguramente por eso, por esa emoción similar al día en que consiguió realizar su primer hechizo, dio por hecho que su compañera sentía lo mismo. Hasta que la adrenalina y las endorfinas se equilibraron y empezó a ser consciente de las reacciones -o más bien de la falta de ellas- de su pareja. Bellatrix no había separado los labios, ni había posicionado sus manos en el cuerpo del animago, tampoco reprimía los gemidos suaves que sí nacían la garganta de su primo, ni intentaba reducir los escasos centímetros que separaban sus cuerpos. Cuando los diferentes órganos transmitieron esas percepciones a sus neuronas, se obligó a parar.

La expresión del rostro de Bellatrix era muy parecida a la que había mostrado minutos antes cuando le había visto tras su muerte. Estupefacción, temor, desasosiego, angustia. Si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo de petrificación no estaría más estática. No fue capaz ni de balbucear un par de palabras para dar a entender que necesitaba una explicación. Así que Sirius se adelantó:

-Lo siento, ¿no te ha gustado? -no esperó respuesta, no parecía haberla- Sé que es raro porque somos familia y eso, pero somos Black. Con nuestro apellido es más normal liarse entre primos que buscar a alguien de fuera...

"Buen momento eliges para enorgullecerte por primera vez de tu apellido..." pareció pensar la morena, pero no dijo nada. Solo abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza como intentando expresar que eso estaba mal, se mirara como se mirara.

-Somos dos personas adultas y sin ninguna carga, no vamos a tener hijos, ¡no hacemos daño a nadie! -el animago la cogió de las manos y ella no se resistió- Bella, no vamos a encontrar a nadie como nosotros. Nadie más sabe lo que supone criarse en nuestra familia, la responsabilidad y las expectativas, los castigos; nadie más sabe lo que es ser conocido como el más arrogante e inconsciente de tus amigos cuando ha sido tu única coraza para defenderte del mundo; y sobre todo, nadie sabe cómo es la vida (más bien la ausencia de ella) después de Azkaban.

-Pe.. pero está mal... -murmuró ella de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Cuándo te ha preocupado a ti que algo esté mal, mortífaga loca? -sonrió él.

Al parecer ella también había elegido una primera vez bastante inoportuna. No contestó y el mago continuó:

-¿Cuál es tu plan, pasar sola el resto de tu vida?

La bruja negó con la cabeza y miró al dragoncito sobre su hombro que también parecía desconcertado por las acciones de su padrino.

-Vale, sí, tienes a Saiph. Es tu hijo y lo querrás y cuidarás siempre. Pero deja que yo te cuide a ti, que te proteja como prometí. Sé que no necesitas a nadie, pero yo sí, yo te necesito a ti. Me gustas como eres, Bella, con tu temperamento, tu sentido del humor macabro, tu desconfianza hacia el mundo... Adoro la pasión que pones en todo lo que haces, la forma en que te brillan los ojos cuando haces magia y cómo con una sola carcajada logras aterrorizar a cualquiera. No hay nadie como tú, nunca he conocido a nadie. Y créeme que llevo años buscándote de forma inconsciente en otras personas.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Sirius? -preguntó ella al fin.

-Claro que no. Entra en mi mente si quieres -la invitó-. Con Voldemort muerto eres la mejor_ legilimente_ del mundo mágico.

Por primera vez tras la victoria de Harry, la mortífaga sonrió al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Eliminados Dumbledore y su maestro nadie podía hacerle sombra ni en la lectura de mente, ni el duelo. Igual ni tan siquiera en el uso de la magia en general. Era la bruja más poderosa de Inglaterra. Entonces se percató de que era su primo quien le había abierto los ojos a esa nueva y emocionante realidad. Sabía cómo tratarla, la conocía mejor que nadie. Era el único a quien nunca logró aterrorizar con sus carcajadas siniestras...

-Sirius, no puede ser, sabes que no puede ser.

-¡Claro que sí! Me da igual que seas mi prima o la mejor mortífaga de Voldemort, te prometo que nunca voy a dejar de estar orgulloso de ti y siempre te defenderé.

"Tengo que abandonar el país" recordó ella optando por lo práctico. El animago cerró la boca. Estaba tan centrado en los impedimentos morales y familiares que se había olvidado por completo de los límites físicos. No creyó que sobrevivirían a la guerra, no contaba con aquel escenario y llevaba toda su vida negando sus sentimientos, así que no tenía ningún plan. Pero intentó improvisar uno:

-Bueno... Podemos encontrar la forma. Juraste irte pero no establecimos cuándo ni por cuánto tiempo, así que...

-No sería justo y lo sabes. El mundo te odiaría por dejarme libre, te odiarían tanto como a mí. Probablemente querrían meternos a la cárcel a los dos. Yo jamás te haría eso. Tengo que irme y me iré.

Entendió que por una vez su prima estaba siendo la más razonable de los dos. Tenía razón. Además, no podía obligarla a asimilar en dos minutos los sentimientos que a él le habían llevado dos décadas de negación... Pero daba igual, no pensaba renunciar a ella.

-Me iré contigo, iremos a donde quieras. Los tres -aseguró mirando a Saiph.

Oírle incluir a su hijo en sus descabellados planes hizo que la bruja oscura sintiera por fin una ráfaga de calor y su expresión se dulcificara. Le acarició la mejilla a Sirius con cariño y el animago cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación por unos segundos. El tono de Bellatrix se volvió más calmado y conciliador.

-No dejaré que pierdas a todo el mundo por mí. A Potter, a Lupin, a Nymphadora, a Andrómeda... y a todos los demás.

-Puedo venir a verlos en verano, en Navidad... cuando quiera. Y puedo escribirles y...

-No hablo de salvar la distancia -aclaró la slytherin-, hablo de perder su cariño y su confianza. Soy mala persona, Siri, soy cruel y mis intenciones siempre son turbias. Yo lo sé y ellos lo saben. Si los abandonas por mí, por una mujer que ha torturado, asesinado y disfrutado con ello, no lo entenderán. Por mucho que me tengan cierto aprecio, también saben que no merezco más que una celda en cualquier cárcel. Si te unieras a mí de cualquier forma, el mundo mágico se enteraría. Te aborrecerían y despreciarían por ello, por salvarme la vida y perdonar todos mis crímenes para quedarte conmigo. Y puede que a nosotros no nos importe, pero Potter no soportaría las miradas, los comentarios y el odio que todo el mundo sentiría hacia su padrino, hacia su única familia. La gente está muy enferma y crispada con la guerra, podrían incluso hacérselo pagar a él.

El gryffindor se quedó totalmente demacrado sin saber qué decir. Entendió por qué sus amigos llevaban toda su vida suplicándole que no actuara a lo loco, que no fuera tan impulsivo y pensara en las consecuencias antes de hacer las cosas. En un susurró replicó:

-Pero he vuelto por ti... Reg me dijo que...

No supo cómo terminar la frase.

-¿A dónde has vuelto? -preguntó la bruja sin comprender- ¿Qué Reg?

Bellatrix parecía aún más aturdida y nerviosa que él. Tanto era así, que por primera vez no fue ella quien detectó que se acercaba alguien. Sirius la sujetó por los hombros con cariño y la miró a los ojos:

-Escucha, tienes que irte a casa. No me fío de esta gente. Recojo a los chicos en el castillo y volvemos nosotros también, así podemos hablar tranquilamente de esto, ¿vale? Con whisky o lo que quieras.

La bruja sonrió conmovida y extrañada por la ternura y asintió. No queriendo arriesgarse a sobrepasar sus límites otra vez, Sirius le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y la soltó para que pudiera aparecerse. Justo a tiempo para que Lupin, que acudía a buscarlos, viera a la slytherin desvanecerse en una nube negra. Seguía apareciéndose como una mortífaga. Pero al animago le daba igual. No le había rechazado... bueno sí, pero no por los motivos que él temía. No le había insultado, ni llamado asqueroso, ni nada similar. Podían solucionar todo lo demás. Seguro que sí, encontraría la forma de estar con ella.

Lupin se acercó a él, estaba preocupado desde su supuesta muerte. Le preguntó si estaba bien y él aseguró que sí. Emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo y el hombre-lobo inició la conversación: "No se lo habrás dicho, ¿verdad?". Sirius le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza. Lupin le devolvió la misma mirada. Si le obligaba a explicárselo con palabras, lo haría, no era él quien debería avergonzarse:

-No le habrás dicho a tu prima que llevas toda la vida enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Tras décadas de actuación y autoengaño, el animago consiguió transformar la expresión de sorpresa en una de horror.

-¡Qué dices! -exclamó fingiéndose indignado- No digas tonterías.

Sirius intentó adelantarse y perder a su amigo, pero con la misma voz calmada, su acompañante siguió hablando: "Canuto, lo sabíamos todos, era evidente desde que tenías trece años" murmuró con suavidad. El moreno se volvió hacia él y alegó con indignación que eso era una tontería, que siempre se habían odiado, que era familia suya y repitió que siempre se habían odiado porque dos argumentos le parecían pocos. El ex profesor intentó tranquilizarlo, llevaban décadas evitando esa conversación y ahora que habían empezado, debían terminar.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes fuiste el único que no se dio cuenta (aparte de ella, claro). Tanto Peter como yo pensamos que debíamos hablar contigo, pero James dijo que te dejáramos en paz, que era solo una fase porque tu prima estaba muy buena. Por mucho que nuestras aventuras eran geniales y disfrutábamos mucho, nunca mostrabas tanta pasión como cuando lo hacías al combatir o discutir con ella. No dudo que fuera en gran medida debido al odio, pero por tu parte no era lo único que sentías. James quería combatir con la legendaria Bellatrix Black, pero una vez que lo intentó, tu mejor amigo recibió un hechizo aturdidor porque no querías que nadie tocara a tu Trixie...

-¡No es verdad! -protestó Sirius- Aquello fue un accidente, estábamos todos peleando y...

-Que te acuerdes demuestra que no fue un accidente -le interrumpió su amigo con franqueza.

Sirius intentó replicar pero no se le ocurrió nada. Darse cuenta de golpe de todo lo que él mismo se había ocultado estaba siendo realmente duro, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Así que atendió con mirada de superioridad e indiferencia como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a Remus escuchando sus paparruchas.

-Te hiciste amigo de Andrómeda porque era la copia edulcorada de su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, aunque Andy hubiese sido una buena influencia y ambos habíais huido de casa, eso era lo único que teníais en común. La inclinación al peligro, el amor por el duelo, la falta de escrúpulos en ciertos temas, el desprecio a quien os caía mal, la arrogancia, el sentimiento de superioridad, el desprecio por las normas... todo eso lo compartías con Bellatrix incluso más que con James. Odiabas a los Lestrange por pretenderla, a Snape y a todos esos tíos por formar parte de su círculo. Creímos que con eso valdría, que cuando se unió a los mortífagos se te pasaría lo que quiera que sintieras...

-¡Que no sentía nada! -exclamó Sirius furioso.

Su amigo le ignoró.

-Ella tomó la marca tenebrosa, a nosotros nos traicionó Peter, discutimos, James murió, tú acabaste en Azkaban... Una tragedia en el sentido literal, parecía evidente que tu prima ya era historia. Por mucho que vuestras estancias en la cárcel coincidieran, dado que ninguno de los dos podías salir de la celda, no parecía haber mucho problema. Cuando escapaste te recuperaste bien, dentro de lo posible tras aquel infierno, por supuesto. Pero algo en ti había muerto: la ilusión, la pasión, esa energía oscura que parece que compartís los Black. Aún así, creí que por fin te centrarías en ti, buscarías a alguien, te casarías y podrías recuperar tu vida... Siempre recordaré el momento en que todo eso volvió a tu mirada. Fue el día en que leíste en el Profeta lo de la fuga masiva de Azkaban.

-¡No me alegré de que alguien tan peligroso se escapara!

-No, por supuesto que no. Pasaste miedo por Harry y por el mundo mágico en general, como todos los demás. Pero tampoco pudiste evitar que una parte de ti sintiera alivio al saber que ella ya no estaba encerrada en ese lugar que nadie debería siquiera visitar, ¿verdad?

Sirius no contestó, su mirada siguió fija en el suelo como si esperara ver crecer la hierba.

-Aún así, como habías hecho toda tu vida, te convenciste de que ese sentimiento de afecto hacia ella no existía. Y siguió así hasta la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Al principio parecía ir bien, pero cuanto te vi combatir contra ella... fue como si volvieseis a tener quince años y simplemente estuvieseis montando un espectáculo en Hogwarts. No sé qué pasó, no sé por qué, después de que por su culpa pasaras en San Mungo más de una semana, la obsesión volvió más fuerte que al principio.

-Me salvó la vida -murmuró Sirius-. Un hechizo de Lestrange me empujó hacia el velo y ella lo evitó.

Lupin guardó silencio durante unos instantes asimilando esa nueva información que hacía que todo cobrara más sentido. Al poco continuó su relato.

-Tuviste suerte de que mandaran a los chicos a Hogwarts y fuese yo quien se quedó contigo en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo. Hubiese sido complicado explicarles por qué en tus delirios repetías en bucle el nombre de tu prima.

Sirius le miró horrorizado ante ese dato que hasta ahora le había ocultado.

-Cuando me contaste lo del juramento... Nunca he deseado tanto que James siguiera con nosotros para saber qué hacer. Por suerte Hermione me convenció y quise creer que lo hacías únicamente por la supervivencia de Harry y por el futuro de la Orden. La noche en que apareció en Grimmauld Place supe que para bien o para mal, todo cambiaría. Preferí agarrarme a lo positivo. Volviste a ser como al principio, como antes de que el asesinato de Lily y James y la traición de Colagusano te destrozaran por dentro, como antes de que Azkaban te traumatizara. Estábamos en la parte más dura de la guerra con la mortífaga más salvaje viviendo bajo nuestro techo y aún así, tú reías, bromeabas, bebías con ella y disfrutabas. Pasabas el día buscando alguna excusa para subir a verla. Por eso ninguna de tus novias te ha durado más de una semana...

-Ya sabes que nunca me ha interesado tener una pareja estable y aburrida -se defendió con arrogancia-, siempre he preferido pasarlo bien una noche e irnos a la mañana siguiente sin despedirnos.

-Nunca te ha interesado una pareja estable porque no podías tener a quien tú querías. En el fondo siempre deseaste algo como lo de Lily y James pero sabías que en tu caso era imposible -levantó la mano para evitar la protesta y la negación de su amigo-. Dime una cosa, esas chicas con las pasas la noche de vez en cuando, ¿en quién piensas cuando estás con ellas?

El mazazo fue tan grande que el animago sospechó que su mentira iba a resultar ridícula y fácilmente detectada. Así que optó por atacar en lugar de defenderse y le recordó que no podía estar tan loco por su prima si la había obligado a marcharse de Grimmauld Place en plena guerra. Su amigo solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Al rato murmuró: "El día en que la echaste de casa... Ahí lo supe, supe que nunca has dejado de estar enamorado de ella".

-¡Pero si la eché a la calle! ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

-La echaste de casa a pesar de que era lo más peligroso para nosotros, para la Orden y para todos. Podía volver con Voldemort y contarle todo lo que sabía, podía cabrearse contigo y matar a Harry a la primera oportunidad. Pero no pensaste en nada de eso. Solo sentiste rabia porque prefirió a Hermione, que representa todo lo contrario a ti. Actuaste como el crío celoso y egoísta que eres sin pensar en nada más.

Sirius deseaba replicar con todas sus fuerzas, gritarle que todo eso era mentira y que no tenía ningún sentido. Pero ni siquiera él era tan buen actor. Así que optó por callarse y aguantar la creciente rabia que sentía hacia su amigo. Le molestaba mucho que le dijeran con quién podía relacionarse y con quién no, ya huyó de su familia por eso... Lupin le miró a los ojos.

-Ahora todo ha terminado, Canuto, en unos días ella tendrá que irse como juró y tú tienes que pasar página, no queda otra.

El hombre cerró los ojos. Su compañero tenía razón pero no quería concedérsela. Por otro lado, llevaba tiempo necesitando hablar con alguien y por fin lo estaba haciendo; bueno, de momento él solo había escuchado y protestado. Optó al final por el sentido común y decidió que él solo no podría curarse, necesitaba oír la verdad en voz alta. Y Remus parecía dispuesto a ayudarle. Así que respiró hondo y susurró tristemente "¿Tan malo sería?".

-Sí -sentenció tajante-. Lo de menos es que seáis familia, sois Black al fin y al cabo, y dos adultos que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana. El problema es que ella nunca va a sentir lo mismo, no es capaz de amar, Sirius. Solo sintió ese amor obsesivo y enfermizo por Voldemort y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

El animago negó con amargura. No, no era ese tipo de relación que él quería. Entonces se le ocurrió un punto a su favor, un tanto infantil quizá, pero necesitaba agarrarse a algo.

-Quiere mucho a su dragón, a Saiph, daría la vida por él. Sí que es capaz de amar.

Remus abrió la boca para replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor. En el fondo, ese argumento no era tan fácil de rebatir como parecía. Él mismo había visto como aquella pequeña criatura había cambiado la vida y el corazón de la mortífaga. Así que tuvo que concederle ese punto.

-Es verdad, con él sí que tiene un amor normal y casi sano. Pero nunca lo ha sentido por ningún humano y aunque algún día llegara a tenerlo contigo, tampoco es ese el principal inconveniente. El problema es que Bellatrix está enferma, Canuto, lo ha estado siempre. Tiene problemas mentales muy graves que necesitan un tratamiento profundo que ella nunca va a aceptar. No quiere que nadie la salve, solo ella podría hacerlo y sabemos que jamás lo hará. No se va a curar. Siempre va a estar loca y no en un sentido adorable y entrañable, sino en el sentido de que necesita la violencia y el caos casi tanto como el oxígeno. Y no va a renunciar a ello ni por ti, ni por nadie. Y lo sabes.

Hasta ahí llegó la paciencia de Sirius Black.

-¡¿Por qué hablas así de ella?! ¡No te metas en mis relaciones cuando la tuya va como va! La pobre Dora... ¡Todos pensamos que merecía algo mejor!

-Lo sé, se lo he dicho mil veces -comentó él sin sentirse ofendido-. Soy un hombre-lobo y...

-No, por hombre-lobo, no. ¡Lo que eres es un cansino, un puñetero cansino! Que como un día los cansinos del mundo se reúnan, ya puedes despejar la agenda porque te llamarán para liderarlos. ¡Todo el día deprimido y deprimiéndonos a los demás! Dora renunció a muchísimas cosas porque quería estar contigo y tú no solo le diste largas durante meses, sino que además pensabas abandonarla estando embarazada e irte con Harry a cazar horrocruxes. Rompiste con ella y la obligaste a volver a casa de sus padres que estaban enfadados con ella por elegirte a ti. Pero luego volviste como si nada, te perdonó y vienes aquí a solucionar las relaciones de los demás. ¡Arregla la tuya antes de meterte en las mías!

Sirius se dio cuenta de que se había pasado. Pero su carácter era así, temperamental y explosivo, y no quería que nadie hablara mal de Bellatrix o intentara boicotear su relación con ella. Además, nada de lo que le había soltado era mentira, quería mucho a su sobrina y le dolía la forma en la que la trataba su amigo sin darse cuenta. Nunca se había metido porque consideraba que era asunto de ellos, pero ahora... De todas maneras, intentó suavizar -mínimamente- el tono:

-Perdona, tu matrimonio no es asunto mío. Pero no me gusta que hables así de Bella. ¡Tú mismo me has dicho que te ha salvado la vida!

El ex profesor optó por obviar los insultos hacia él, conocía a su amigo y sabía que el tema de Bellatrix era su línea infranqueable. Además, prefirió ocultarse la realidad: Sirius tenía toda la razón. "Me ha salvado", suspiró Lupin con agotamiento, "pero lo ha hecho por ti". La mirada emocionada de su amigo le mostró que ese nuevo dato aún empeoraba más la situación. Así que decidió calmarlo:

-Me ha confesado que lo ha hecho porque si dentro de un año tú no has encontrado a nadie con quien estar, tengo que dejar a mi mujer y casarme contigo. Al parecer toda la comunidad mágica espera nuestro enlace.

Sirius soltó un bufido al recordar las suposiciones de su prima y sacudió la cabeza. Aunque también le ilusionó pensar que Bellatrix se preocupaba por su felicidad, a pesar de que su solución fuese un matrimonio concertado con el marido de su sobrina... Lupin, viendo que llegaban al castillo y solo le daba tiempo a un último argumento, retomó el tema:

-Hace cosas buenas de vez en cuando por motivos que no lo son. Disfruta matando y le da igual a quién. Os parecéis mucho, sí, pero hay una diferencia radical: tú tienes buen corazón, ella no. Te lo repito, Canuto, está enferma y jamás vivirá una vida normal. No permitas que te arrastre con ella y te haga perderlo todo.

Sirius simplemente asintió. Se había quedado sin fuerzas ni ganas para discutir. Además, en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Aún así... "No lo perdería todo si la tuviera a ella" pensó con amargura, pero en lugar de verbalizarlo, simplemente evitó responder.


	26. Chapter 26

Cuando Sirius y Remus entraron al castillo muchas de las familias ya se habían marchado. Algunos profesores y alumnos seguían juntos, intentando darse fuerzas y alegrarse por la victoria aunque fuese difícil entre tantas pérdidas. Mientras buscaban al trío dorado, Bill se acercó a ellos y se despidió para marcharse con Fleur y contarle en persona cómo había ido todo. En ese momento, Seamus Finnigan le dio una palmada en el hombro al pelirrojo y le dio la enhorabuena.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Bill extrañado ya que apenas conocía a aquel chico.

-Porque si tu mujer es en la cama la mitad de buena que en el campo de batalla, eres el tío con más suerte del mundo.

El Weasley enrojeció, agachó la cabeza y se marchó lo más deprisa posible. Sirius intentó ocultar la sonrisa irónica para que su compañero merodeador no volviese a darle la brasa. Minutos después, localizaron a los tres chicos hablando con la directora en una esquina del Gran Comedor. Le estaban contando sus aventuras en la caza de horrocruxes y la mujer les escuchaba horrorizada al darse cuenta de la magnitud del encargo que Dumbledore les encomendó. Lupin se aseguró de que estaban todos bien y anunció que volvía a casa con su mujer y su hijo. Sirius se sentó junto a Harry y le felicitó con inmenso orgullo. El chico sonrió y le quitó importancia:

-No habría sido posible sin vosotros. Ni sin... ¿dónde está?

-La he mandado a casa para no tener problemas -explicó su padrino.

Todos asintieron. McGonagall tomó la palabra con resignación:

-Black, dile a tu prima que me mande vuestras fotos. Y otra de su dragón, ese pequeño monstruo me ha salvado la vida abrasando a un gigante. Os haré el homenaje en el Aula de Detención que lleváis pidiéndome desde que con trece años destrozasteis el Gran Comedor -suspiró ella con cansancio.

Sirius se alegró de haber logrado por fin el reconocimiento largo tiempo merecido. Aún así, decidió defenderse de la puya: "Fue Bella la primera que se subió a la mesa sin tener en cuenta que el resto del colegio desayunaba pacíficamente".

-No fue ella quien alcanzo al profesor Flitwick con un hechizo que le hizo escupir babosas durante horas -recordó la mujer con gravedad.

-¡Por que no creí que a Bella le diera tiempo a agacharse!

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza como llevaba haciendo con esa pareja desde que entraron en Hogwarts. Ron preguntó con interés cómo era posible que dos alumnos hubiesen destrozado el Gran Comedor. La profesora procedió a explicárselo.

-Mis dos estudiantes más desequilibrados iniciaron una batalla subidos a sus respectivas mesas entre gritos de "traidor de sangre" y "ridícula fanática". Una discusión cotidiana, a nadie nos extrañó. Antes de que pudiéramos detenerlos, cuando su prima estaba apunto de derrotarle...

-¡Eh! -protestó Sirius.

-Cuando su prima estaba apunto de derrotarle -repitió la directora ignorándolo-, sus tres conflictivos amigos alzaron sus varitas para defenderle. Y al momento, el séquito de Bellatrix se levantó también para proteger a su reina. Enseguida el asunto escaló a una contienda entre las dos casas.

"¡Madre mía!" exclamó Hermione horrorizada. Sus dos amigos, que adoraban las historias de los merodeadores, escuchaban embelesados mientras Sirius sonreía recordando aquel episodio. La escocesa siguió el relato con su tono autoritario y sereno.

-Lo mejor fue que a ambos Black les dio rabia que las otras dos casas no tomaran parte en su guerra. Así que su querido padrino, señor Potter, en un despliegue de magia que jamás tuvo el detalle de mostrar en clase, desvaneció las sillas de toda la mesa de Hufflepuff haciendo que los alumnos cayeran al suelo. Mientras, Bellatrix, con un hechizo locomotor, logró que los alimentos que había sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw atacaran a los alumnos. Huelga decir que ambos grupos entraron también en la batalla. El evento pasó a ser recordado como "El Motín del Gran Comedor" -comentó la bruja sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es la única ocasión en la historia de Hogwarts en que las cuatro casas han perdido todos los puntos.

-Oh, pero Slughorn enseguida rompió el empate otorgándole cincuenta puntos a la causante de todo por "las habilidades de duelo más sorprendentes que un alumno ha desplegado jamás" -apuntó Sirius con desprecio ante el favoritismo.

Los gryffindor fruncieron el ceño ante la injusticia. Harry le preguntó a McGonagall por qué no le reprobó la conducta a Slughorn. La bruja murmuró entre dientes: "Porque tenía razón. Bellatrix estaba en segundo y desarmó e inmovilizó a más de una decena de alumnos de séptimo". El animago, pese a la envidia, no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por su prima. Hermione preguntó qué había hecho Dumbledore. Con el mismo tono amargo, la directora comentó: "Albus se limitó a mirar con interés y a vaticinar que si alguno de los dos Black se unía al bando del Señor Oscuro, lo íbamos a tener bastante complicado". A nadie le extrañó que el exdirector hubiese disfrutando del espectáculo mientras dejaba que el resto de profesores solucionaran el problema. Ron se interesó por qué casa había resultado vencedora. Antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar que no estuvo claro pero que evidentemente Gryffindor, la mujer se le adelantó:

-Ambos cabecillas ganaron un año entero de castigo, una carta de mi puño y letra para sus padres y algunos viajes al Bosque Prohibido que tuvimos que suspender porque se hacían amigos de los centauros y nos dio miedo las posibilidades que aquello les abría.

-¡Ah, sí, lo de las cartas también fue muy justo! -rememoró el animago con sorna- Mi madre me castigó sin ir de vacaciones y dejándome en el colegio en Navidad. Y mi tío le envió a su hija favorita una túnica con un dragón bordado diseñada para ella por mostrar "un increíble uso de la magia y defender los valores de la casa Black".

"Tampoco bastó eso para que dejara de ceder a sus provocaciones..." murmuró McGonagall dejando caer sutilmente que habían protagonizado duelos bastante peores que aquel. Harry le preguntó discretamente a su padrino si podría pasarle los recuerdos para verlos en el pensadero. Sirius le guiñó un ojo y asintió. La directora levantó las manos en un gesto de derrota, les dio las buenas noches y se alejó para interesarse por los heridos.

-¿Podemos volver a casa? -preguntó Hermione con agotamiento.

El animago aceptó de inmediato y se despidieron del resto de profesores y amigos. Dejaron a Ron en la Madriguera y los otros tres se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place. Aunque ya era tarde, quedaron para cenar y beber juntos; pese a todo, debían celebrar la victoria. Harry podía por fin tener una vida normal y Hermione recuperaría a sus padres. Y Sirius... Sirius no tenía nada claro. La chica le suplicó que Bellatrix cenara con ellos y él le prometió que la arrastraría escalaras abajo si hacía falta. Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, subió al cuarto piso dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Llamó pero no hubo respuesta. Decidió entrar.

La slytherin no estaba en su cuarto. Sirius se encogió de hombros y pensó que estaría en la biblioteca o en el comedor. Ya estaba cerrando la puerta cuando le pareció ver algo sobre la cama que no estaba cuando se despertó ahí esa mañana. De inmediato, sin tener claro por qué, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se acercó y vio que se trataba de un sobre con el sello de los Black. Vio que ponía su nombre en la elegante caligrafía de su prima. La serenidad que había mantenido durante la batalla se convirtió en un pronunciado temblor. Desgarró el sobre y leyó con rapidez:

_Querido Siri:_

_Siento irme así, pero odio las despedidas y no tiene sentido retrasarlo. Estos meses con vosotros han sido... raros, supongo. Pero aún así ha estado bien volver a tener una familia disfuncional. Juré que me iría y me voy; me voy lejos, prometido. Nadie me volverá a ver y no te culparán por dejar libre a la mortífaga más temida. Podéis decir que estoy muerta o lo que consideréis más oportuno para calmar a la gente._

__Gracias por cuidarme, defenderme y protegerme cuando nadie lo hizo y aunque jamás lo haya merecido. Gracias, en definitiva, por hacer lo que siempre me jacté de no necesitar: salvarme. No voy a permitir que cometas un error que lamentarías toda tu vida solo por la excitación que provoca la guerra y por echar un polvo (que hubiera sido glorioso, no te lo niego, pero solo eso). Siempre nos quedará el recuerdo de cuando casi follamos en la cámara de los Lestrange. __

__Espero que encuentres la felicidad que mereces con una mujer -u hombre-lobo, no te cierres puertas, insisto- que tenga todas las cualidades de las que yo siempre careceré (aunque esté mucho menos buena/o). Vigila a nuestros críos, te necesitan, no dejes que se desperdicien todas las horas que he dedicado a entrenarlos. Sé que no significa mucho viniendo de un monstruo como yo, pero siempre serás mi idiota traidor favorito.__

__Con locura y con pasión,__

__Trixie. __

__P.S. Te dejo mi libro para que aunque algún día me olvides, siempre tengas al conejito irlandés asesino.__

Junto a la carta estaba el antiguo volumen de cuentos fantásticos que tanto le gustaba a la slytherin. Lo abrió por la primera página y vio que había una dedicatoria: "Recuerda siempre que pa' fantástica yo. Bella". La sonrisa amarga que esa frase le provocó se mezcló con su llanto y se convirtió en una especie de tos. No fue capaz de contabilizar cuántas veces releyó aquellas frases ni cuántos minutos pasó llorando. Se vio obligado a interrumpirse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se secó las lágrimas en un gesto poco significativo, ya que sus ojos estaban profundamente hinchados y su rostro reflejaba la más profunda de las tristezas. Entró Hermione con una expresión muy similar a la suya.

-Se ha ido para siempre, ¿verdad?

El animago asintió con dolor eligiendo no mirarla. Oírlo en voz alta lo hacía más real. La chica se sentó junto a él y pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Al rato se dio cuenta de que la castaña llevaba un cuaderno entre los brazos. Le preguntó qué era por romper el asfixiante silencio:

-Todos sus hechizos. Todos los que inventó y nunca nos quiso contar cómo se hacían. Con todo tipo de detalles y explicaciones, pero...

Sirius asintió entendiendo el final: "pero no son ella". La sabelotodo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del animago y él le pasó un brazo por la espalda intentando reconfortarla. Igual hubiese sido mejor deprimirse en una habitación donde no oliese a Bellatrix por todas partes, pero les fue imposible moverse. Rememoraron la primera noche que subieron a verla y se negaba a comer, cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando conoció a Saiph, las partidas de ajedrez que el dragoncito boicoteó... El animago también pensó en las noches en que los carruseles de pesadillas le impidieron conciliar el sueño y su prima le había permitido dormir en su cama; pero no lo compartió, necesitaba quedárselo para él. Intentaron recordar también todos sus crímenes, para equilibrar la balanza, pero por algo ya no representaban para ellos el peso que deberían tener. La mujer que torturó a los Longbottom, mató a decenas de personas y participó en el asesinato de Dumbledore no era la alegre chiflada que había vivido con ellos y mejoró sus vidas en más de un aspecto. Solo que sí lo era.

Tampoco pudo calcular el tiempo que pasó hasta que apareció su ahijado, que en cuanto los vio, comprendió la situación. Él no le había cogido tanto cariño a Bellatrix y por tanto no era tan permisivo con sus crímenes, pero también había recibido un extraño regalo. Una colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate habían aparecido en su cama con diversos arañazos/autógrafos de Saiph. A diferencia de los otros dos, a él Bellatrix solo le había escrito una frase amenazante: "Más te vale cuidar a tu tercer Black favorito". Aún así, él decidió que se tomaría el encargo en serio. Hasta a Kreacher le había dejado la bruja uno de sus jerséis; el viejo elfo lloró más que Sirius.

Cuando bajaron a cenar la comida estaba fría y prácticamente nadie probó bocado. El último Black de Inglaterra tuvo las peores pesadillas que había tenido nunca, por supuesto todas ambientadas en Azkaban. No veía la hora en que el Ministerio cumpliera la promesa de Shacklebolt y lo destruyeran, igual así desaparecían... Durante la siguiente semana el mundo mágico empezó a recuperarse. Nombraron al citado auror como Ministro de Magia y McGonagall inició las reparaciones de Hogwarts. El trío dorado con ayuda de Sirius tuvo que relatar varias veces ante diferentes organismos secretos la historia de los horrocruxes para dejar constancia de aquella aberración y poder evitarla en el futuro. Muchos preguntaron por Bellatrix. Hubo numerosas versiones y rumores, pero finalmente se la dio por desaparecida o muerta y la orden de búsqueda que pesaba sobre ella perdió prioridad. Sirius quedó por fin oficialmente exonerado de todos los cargos.

Cuando llegó el verano y todo se había asentado, Hermione se marchó a Australia para buscar a sus padres y traerlos de vuelta a casa. Harry y Ginny realizaron su tour por Francia -con varios bailes incluidos- como llevaban meses planeando. Lupin, Tonks y el pequeño Ted también se fueron de vacaciones al extranjero para olvidar la guerra definitivamente. Y como todos ellos se preocuparon por la situación del animago, él les aseguró que necesitaba ese tiempo para viajar, encontrarse a sí mismo y decidir qué hacer con su vida. Sus amigos lo entendieron, lo respetaron y se alegraron de que decidiera centrarse en recuperar la vida que hacía décadas le fue arrebatada.

Logró engañarlos a todos, hasta a su viejo amigo Remus lo convenció de que era hora de pasar página. Al fin y al cabo, como miembro de la familia de sangre pura más importante del país había sido instruido desde niño para saber mentir y guardar las apariencias. No viajó. Se escondió en su casa a las afueras de Londres donde se había refugiado al cumplir los diecisiete gracias a la herencia de su tío Alphard. Por aquel entonces creyó que viviría en aquel apartamento hasta que se casara y se dedicara a viajar y a conquistar el mundo (solo o con la mujer de su vida). Entonces no quería hijos, demasiada responsabilidad y ataduras para el más díscolo de los merodeadores. Y tras Azkaban, menos aún, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de cuidar de sí mismo... Con Harry ya tenía de sobra. Aunque en el fondo seguía fantaseando con una relación como la que tuvieron Lily y James (un poco más longeva, ser posible).

La casa era pequeña y aislada, pero no necesitaba más. De hecho, encontraba placer en que su guarida fuese tan angosta y solitaria como su mundo interior. Su última estancia había sido cuando en su tercer año, Harry y Hermione lo salvaron de la muerte. Permaneció ahí hasta que la Orden le brindó su apoyo. Todo seguía como en su juventud: fotos con sus dos amigos (y con el traidor de Peter tachado con rabia o recortado), libros sobre la transformación en animago y varios útiles mágicos de sus travesuras como merodeadores. Con la excusa de enviársela a McGonagall, pudo pedirle a Bill una de las fotos de Bellatrix con Saiph que tomó durante la fiesta en Grimmauld Place. Quitó un retrato familiar y colocó esa en el marco. Fue el único objeto que no destrozó en ninguno de los accesos de ira que sufría dos o tres veces por semana.

Se levantaba tarde tras lo que solía ser más un coma que descanso, comía cualquier cosa en una taberna de un pueblo cercano y luego bebía whisky hasta el amanecer. Y reiniciaba el proceso. Buscó consuelo en algunas chicas que se le acercaban en los bares, unas porque lo reconocían y buscaban el morbo de pasar un buen rato con "El prisionero de Azkaban" y otras simplemente para compartir su soledad. Por mucho que se esforzara, las trataba con indiferencia, no se quedaba a pasar la noche y jamás, jamás, se permitió besar a ninguna. No por miedo a establecer lazos afectivos (ojalá eso fuese posible), sino porque aunque todo lo demás cambiara, su último beso iba a permanecer intacto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a actuar como un alcohólico violento y egoísta, intentó enderezar la situación. Procuró preguntar sobre sus vidas y tratar mejor a las pocas personas con las que se relacionaba en los antros que visitaba, pero no lo conseguía y además resultaba agotador. Así que dejó de salir de casa. Como Kreacher se había quedado en Grimmauld Place para cuando Harry se hiciera cargo de la casa, contrató a uno de los elfos de las tabernas. No vivía con él pero le llevaba comida y whisky una vez al día, así que le pareció un acuerdo óptimo.

Solo hubo un proyecto en el que se interesó durante aquellos meses. En un mapa que se llevó de Grimmauld Place marcó todas las propiedades que sabía que Bellatrix poseía. Aventuró incluso algunos lugares donde pudiera tener escondites de mortífaga o herencias de los Lestrange. Como no se veía capaz de salir de casa y tampoco tenía mucha confianza en la empresa, contactó por carta con los Ministerios de cada país para que le informaran de si los inmuebles en cuestión estaban habitados. Con más o menos problemas, obtuvo todo respuestas negativas. Ya contaba con ello. Conocía lo suficiente a su prima para saber que no se habría refugiado en algún lugar conocido, sino que habría adquirido una mansión en algún país donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscarla. Sabía que le gustaban Francia, Rusia, los Países Bálticos, la costa este de Estados Unidos... Osea, que podía estar en cualquier parte. Pensó en preguntarle a Narcissa, pero en los últimos meses no mantuvo una relación muy estrecha con su hermana. Además, tampoco sabía qué había sido de ella ni de su familia tras la guerra. En su guarida de ermitaño ni siquiera recibía El Profeta, así que desconocía por completo la actualidad del mundo mágico.

Por mucho que Remus y Nymphadora lo pasaron bien conociendo Sudamérica con su hijo, conforme pasaban las semanas, ambos empezaron a preguntarse si habían hecho bien dejando a Sirius solo. Les había parecido que su plan de viajar era bueno y sobre todo que era sincero, pero por otro lado el moreno era un embustero tan grande... A Lupin le extrañaba que hubiese racionalizado tan rápido lo absurdo de la relación con la que llevaba toda la vida obsesionado. Lo comentó con su mujer (obviando lo referente a Bellatrix, no era quién para revelarlo) y ella le tranquilizó asegurando su amigo era mayor y sabía cuidarse solo. No obstante, la metamorfomaga decidió mandarle una carta a su madre para ver si ella sabía algo de su primo. La respuesta fue negativa pero no inesperada: si estaba de ruta por Europa no sería fácil dar con él. Ese pensamiento tranquilizó al hombre-lobo unas semanas y se convenció de que estaba paranoico tras la guerra y todo iba bien.

Hermione también pensó bastante en Sirius, casi tanto como en Bellatrix. Gracias a la ayuda que el animago le prestó antes de marcharse, localizó a sus padres sin problemas. Viajó a Australia, les devolvió sus recuerdos y tras la conmoción inicial, la perdonaron sin reservas. Dedicó el mes de junio a conocer el país con ellos y cuando hubieron zanjado los asuntos pendientes regresaron a Inglaterra. La castaña mantuvo correspondencia con McGonagall y finalmente decidió que estudiaría el último año por su cuenta. Por un lado, no quería separarse de sus padres tras haberlos recuperado y por otro, resultaría demasiado doloroso regresar al castillo empañado por el recuerdo de tantas muertes. La directora le transmitió todo su apoyo y le envió el temario. Con lo que ya había estudiado el año previo sumado a lo que había aprendido gracias a los Black y a sus aventuras, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente podría realizar los exámenes ya. Aún así, prefirió matricularse para terminar sus estudios como es debido.

Una tarde de agosto visitó el Callejón Diagón para comprar un libro de Transformación en "Flourish y Blotts". Como sus padres trabajaban por las tardes, al terminar las compras decidió tomar un té en una cafetería que acababan de abrir. Tras los estragos que causaron los mortífagos algunos comercios habían desaparecido y otros habían sido reemplazados. Estaba centrada en el volumen que acababa de comprar picoteando distraída una porción de tarta de zanahoria cuando escuchó una voz familiar:

-¡Hombre, mi sangre sucia favorita! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Hermione levantó la vista y ni se esforzó en ejecutar una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Qué tal, Pansy? ¿No deberías estar en Azkaban con tu familia por apoyar a Voldemort y sus patéticos ideales?

-No, qué va. Mi familia se mantuvo al margen, en el fondo siempre fuimos fieles a Dumbledore.

Hermione soltó una risa burlona.

-Sí, claro... Apoyar al vencedor no implica fidelidad sino más bien cobardía.

-Me gusta considerarlo instinto de preservación -comentó la morena despreocupada-. ¿Sabes que saqué un Extraordinario en el examen de ese libro?

-No sabes cuánto me alegro -respondió la castaña con el más profundo desinterés-. Me alegro de que sigas como siempre. Buenas tardes, Pansy.

La slytherin la miró entre molesta y ofendida por ignorarla así. Se giró sin despedirse dispuesta a marcharse pero cambió de opinión. La verdad era que tras su intento de sacrificar a Harry durante la batalla y al haberse separado de Draco porque tampoco asistió a su último año, apenas tenía amigos. Sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados con sus negocios e intentando que su reputación no se viese afectada tras la guerra. Así que llevaba todo el verano más aburrida que en las clases de Historia de la Magia. Decidiendo que la opinión de su enemiga no importaba puesto que ella era la reina en cualquier lugar, se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre y comentó:

-Como tengo una hora libre y para que veas que soy una persona magnánima, voy a ayudarte con el libro.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder que antes aceptaría ayuda de un escreguto de cola explosiva. Pero lo pensó mejor. Necesitaba dejar atrás sus viejas y absurdas rencillas. Y además sus amigos también estaban fuera de la ciudad, su vida social era más bien nula. Por lo tanto, le ofreció una tregua (ya iniciada durante su colaboración contra la acromántula). Con impostada reticencia la morena aceptó y Hermione le tendió la mano para sellar la paz. Pansy la contempló con cierto remilgo.

-Una cosa es mantener la cordialidad y otra tocar a una sangre sucia...

Hermione retiró la mano, sacudió la cabeza e hizo ademán de levantarse. Su ex compañera la frenó al instante:

-Vale, vale, tranquila... -murmuró mirándola como si su reacción fuese exagerada- Te invito a otro trozo de pastel y estamos en paz, ¿vale, Granger?

-Preferiría una disculpa.

-Peeero, ¡no va a suceder! -exclamó la slytherin llamando al camarero.

Pidió un capuchino para ella y otro trozo de pastel para su compañera. Hermione decidió quedarse. Al principio la conversación resultó tensa y algo forzada. Empezaron por el libro en cuestión y con asuntos académicos. Después se pusieron al día de las vidas de sus ex compañeros y cotillearon sobre los profesores. También departieron sobre sus proyectos de futuro. Hermione le confesó su deseo de dedicarse a la defensa de las criaturas mágicas y recibió su correspondiente burla. Pansy le contó que había entrado a trabajar como becaria en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional del Ministerio y estaba contenta. La gryffindor aprovechó y murmuró que dudaba que le sentara bien recibir órdenes y ser la última del escalafón. Tocó hueso e intercambiaron miradas de odio. Pero duró poco, enseguida surgió el rumor de cómo Luna había rechazado a Neville por sugerencia de los nargles.

-¿Y de tu querido Malfoy sabes algo? -preguntó Hermione.

-Naah. Desde que huyó como un cobarde sin ser capaz de cargarse a Dumbledore, perdí el interés. Además con los juicios que hay estos meses a saber cómo acabará su familia. Es verdad que estuvimos juntos varios años, pero cuando era el chico más guay del colegio, ahora ya no está a la altura de una dama de alta cuna como yo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía qué resultaba más ridículo: que presumiera de haber sido novia de Draco solo porque era el chico malo de moda, que lo hubiera abandonado cuando dejó de serlo o que la reina de la cobardía acusara a otros de serlo. Por no hablar de su obsesión con el dinero y la posición social... Además sospechaba que gran parte de sus alardes eran impostados. Intentó darle otra oportunidad.

-En la guerra le dio su varita a Harry para que pudiera derrotar a Voldemort.

-Sí y seguidamente huyó corriendo a las faldas de su mamá. Ya no hay nada de interés en Draco.

-Hombre... -murmuró Hermione fingiendo desinterés- Su tía sigue estando tremenda.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y observó con disimulo cómo Pansy abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Ocultó su sonrisa y su orgullo al dejar sin palabras a la arrogante slytherin. Cuando recuperó el habla, con cierta duda por si le estaba tomando el pelo, la morena balbuceó:

-¿Te... te refieres a la traidora de sangre o a la... loca?

-A la loca. No sé que habrá sido de ella -respondió con calma-, pero yo la veo en el cartel de Azkaban y, chica, qué quieres que te diga, me pone más que a Ron un plato de pavo.

Cuando Pansy empezó a boquear como un pez sordomudo, Hermione no pudo más y se rió abiertamente. Por un lado, no había dicho ninguna mentira. Y por otro, le pareció que en los ojos de su compañera relampagueaba una chispa de interés. El silencio fue tan largo que ya hubiese resultado ridículo contestar. La slytherin comentó que se le había echo tarde, se ocupó de la cuenta y se despidió con cordialidad. Hermione sonrió y se marchó también a su casa. Le hizo gracia que Bellatrix siguiera ayudándola en ese campo aun en su ausencia. Durante los días siguientes, curiosamente, ambas siguieron coincidiendo en la cafetería.

-Cualquiera diría que vienes solo por verme, Granger -se burló Pansy una tarde mientras compartían un brownie.

-Baja a la tierra, Parkinson, ni que este lugar fuera tuyo...

-De hecho lo es. Mis padres lo compraron tras la guerra y lo rehabilitaron para mostrar su buena voluntad y su deseo de dejar cualquier... malentendido atrás.

-Ajá -respondió la chica ocultando su sorpresa-. Te concedo que tu familia y tú tenéis un don para salir bien parados hagáis lo que hagáis.

-¡Oh, gracias! Sé que siempre has sido una de mis mayores fans, pero es bonito oírtelo decir.

La castaña soltó un bufido y sacudió la cabeza. Pero siguieron viéndose cada tarde sin necesidad de quedar. También asistieron a presentaciones de libros, fueron de tiendas o simplemente a dar un paseo por la zona. Hermione sintió que poco a poco iba ganando una amiga que quizá pudiera llegar a ser algo más. No obstante, moría de ganas de ver al resto de sus amigos y saber cómo les había ido el verano.

El reencuentro sucedió el primer día de septiembre. Se reunieron todos para comer antes de retomar sus ocupaciones y se pusieron al día. Hermione les narró el viaje a Australia para recuperar a sus padres y les contó su plan de estudiar desde casa el último año. Harry y Ginny habían disfrutado mucho por Francia: Fleur y su hermana habían hecho de guías y el Gran Baile de las Veelas había sido maravilloso (omitió el dato de que nadie bailó con un nivel de magia y belleza comparable al de su padrino y la mortífaga). Los Weasley habían viajado a Egipto de nuevo todos juntos, incluso con los hijos que habitualmente permanecían ausentes. Hablaron también de sus planes de futuro: Harry y Ron empezaban el entrenamiento de auror esa semana, Tonks volvía a su trabajo y Lupin retomaría el puesto de profesor de Artes Oscuras mientras Andrómeda cuidaba a su nieto.

Todos intentaron esconder su alarma al comprobar que nadie había tenido noticias de Sirius. Remus había confiado en que Harry habría recibido al menos una postal por su cumpleaños y lo mismo había pensado el chico del hombre-lobo. En seguida todos pronunciaron palabras de tranquilidad y lo achacaron al carácter despreocupado, temerario y algo egoísta del animago. Además, le habría sido difícil localizarlos estando todos de viaje... Y por ese mismo motivo era muy complicado que a él le llegase cualquier misiva. Pero Lupin no se quedó tranquilo y el chico-que-sobrevivió menos aún.

Tampoco Hermione, que extrapoló la situación: si a pesar de la alegría tras recuperar a sus padres ella sufría accesos de tristeza por la idea de no volver a ver a la duelista, ¿cómo lo estaría pasando Sirius? Fue la primera y la que en más ocasiones presenció las interacciones de ambos primos y desde el principio le pareció que había algo en la confianza y la admiración que el animago sentía hacia su prima que no era del todo inocente. Además, en un gesto infantil pero inevitable, la noche en que Bellatrix se marchó y ella y Sirius lloraron juntos, le echó un vistazo a la carta que él sostenía. Lo poco que pudo leer confirmó sus sospechas. Por supuesto que le parecía raro y un tanto antinatural, pero ambos habían llevado unas vidas tan duras que probablemente ninguna otra persona pudiera comprenderlos y compartir sus cargas. Aunque no podía evitar odiar un poco a Sirius, tampoco podía culparle. Sabía el efecto que causaba la bruja oscura, ella misma había sido víctima y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Además, gracias a ella tenía muchísimo más aplomo para ligar: le debía una y grande. La sabelotodo volvió a centrarse en la conversación.

-Es evidente que no ha vuelto, a Grimmauld Place no ha venido -comentó Harry-. Porque no creo que... ¿alguien sabe dónde está el apartamento en el que vivió de joven?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Pero Hermione vio que Lupin dudaba por unos segundos.

-Vale, pues quedamos en eso -recapituló Tonks-. Hoy es día uno, si para el diecinueve no aparece para la fiesta de cumple de Hermione, le pedimos ayuda a Shacklebolt para localizarlo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se despidieron. Justo antes de salir, Hermione consiguió pillar a su antiguo profesor a solas y susurrarle: "Voy contigo". Remus la miró entre sorprendido y extrañado y le preguntó que a qué se refería. La estudiante le dedicó su mirada de suficiencia habitual:

-Es evidente que tú sí que sabes dónde está el apartamento de Sirius y te informo de que voy contigo.

El hombre valoró durante unos segundos si continuar con la farsa, pero aquella era sin duda la chica más brillante de su generación y no iba a poder engañarla.

-Te lo agradezco, Hermione, pero no creo que esté ahí. Y si lo estuviera, si llevara ahí escondido todos estos meses... no estaría en buenas condiciones...

-Precisamente por eso. Es mi amigo y me preocupo por él. Además, él me ayudó con la búsqueda de mis padres e incluso se ofreció a acompañarme si no me atrevía a ir sola. Me ha cuidado muy bien durante todo este año. Quiero estar ahí para él como él ha estado para mí.

Remus se dio por vencido y aceptó. La informó de que al día siguiente le mandaría una lechuza para quedar e irían juntos sin decírselo al resto para no preocuparles antes de tiempo.


	27. Chapter 27

Tres días después de la reunión, Remus y Hermione quedaron una tarde en un barrio a las afueras de Londres. Recorrieron un par de calles hasta una zona cerca de la campiña donde las casas iban extinguiéndose poco a poco hasta dejar paso a amplios campos alfombrados de hojarasca. La chica nunca había estado en aquella zona, pero le pareció bonita e incluso algo bucólica a pesar de la modestia de las casas. Su acompañante le contó que se habían refugiado en la guarida de Sirius un par de veces durante sus tiempos de merodeadores, pero no habían vuelto de adultos. Y aunque le costó un par de intentos (y un timbrazo a una anciana muggle que de haber sido bruja los hubiera matado a _crucios_), finalmente encontró la puerta que habitaba en sus recuerdos.

Llamaron pero no respondió nadie. La castaña sintió un fortísimo deja vú. ¿Cuántas veces les había sucedido lo mismo a ella y al animago cuando intentaban hablar con Bellatrix? No obstante, confiaba más en Sirius y creyeron que no estaría en casa. O quisieron creerlo. Analizaron la puerta en busca de hechizos protectores y detectaron un par que retiraron sin mucho problema. Después, se miraron. Titubearon durante casi cinco minutos. Pero al final, el hombre-lobo pronunció un_ alohomora_ y entró él primero. Les recibió un penetrante olor a whisky, vino y varias sustancias que podían ser alcohol etílico o de quemar. Hermione, nada acostumbrada a la bebida, utilizó un hechizo para disipar aquel olor.

El resto de sus sentidos tampoco quedaron más halagados: todo un muestrario de cristales rotos se extendía a sus pies, muebles cuya verticalidad se tambaleaba los vigilaban maltrechos, todo parecía pegajoso y sucio. Y pese a estar cerrado hacía frío; no debía haber ningún sistema de calefacción y el viento de septiembre se colaba por los quicios de ventanas y puertas. Era evidente que se habían ejecutado un par de hechizos para limpiar y arreglar el desastre de forma superficial, pero ambos sospecharon que probablemente habría sido para destrozarlo otra vez.

Hermione y Lupin no supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron paralizados. Llegaron incluso a comprobar si la puerta había sido forzada o si había rastros de violencia o de terceras personas. Cualquiera de esas sería una explicación más tranquilizadora que la de que su amigo viviese entre semejante desidia. De forma irracional o igual para centrarse en algo, ambos empezaron a reparar y limpiar con ágiles movimientos de sus varitas. Lo que ninguno se atrevió a hacer fue acercarse a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. No hizo falta. Fue probablemente el ruido que hicieron con su limpieza, pero la puerta se abrió. Al instante recordaron la noche en que se encontraron con el prisionero de Azkaban tras su huida de prisión.

El cabello oscuro que meses antes caía sobre sus hombros con una especie de elegancia casual había vuelto a transformarse en una maraña a juego con una barba descuidada poco favorecedora. Su piel parecía peligrosamente fina, envejecida, con los ojos hundidos, más rojos que grises por el insomnio y parecía que le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Su complexión física pocos meses antes noble y musculosa era ahora bastante más enclenque y anodina. Se cubría con una bata que quizá fue elegante en algún tiempo. Debajo asomaba una especie de pijama viejo -también peligrosamente parecido al uniforme de Azkaban- que le quedaba grande y le confería un carácter algo patético. Cuando habló, lo hizo arrastrando las sílabas, casi en un siseo, y su voz sonó desquiciada y pastosa.

-¡Remus, mi aguafiestas favorito, qué alegría! ¿A qué debo el placer? -preguntó con sorna.

Al aludido le costó un rato responder. Finalmente murmuró abatido: "¿Qué te has hecho, Sirius?". El animago se encogió de hombros mientras rebuscaba entre las decenas de botellas de alcohol para ver en cuál quedaba algo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba solo. Por muy alcohólico y trastornado que estuviese, seguía manteniendo cierta consciencia sobre la realidad y su aspecto. Y desde luego no quería que la chica a la que había cuidado casi como a una hija le viese en semejante condición. Su estado de borracho socarrón se transformó en el de beodo violento. Miró al profesor con ira empañando sus ojos.

-¿¡Por qué la has traído!? -rugió- ¿¡Por qué has tenido que venir, maldito entrometido!?

El tono de sus preguntas era exacto al de su prima en su época cumbre como mortífaga. La sabelotodo contemplaba la escena horrorizada, casi desde fuera, como si se tratase de un mal sueño. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el tema de conversación era ella. Escuchó a Lupin pedirle con firmeza que se tranquilizara y explicarle que estaban preocupados por él. La castaña intervino por fin y corroboró sus palabras. Le aseguró que lo echaban de menos, que querían ayudarle como él los había ayudado y que Harry le necesitaba. Oír la voz de la joven y el nombre de su ahijado pareció tranquilizarlo un poco. Ligeramente más calmado, volvió a pedirles que se marcharan y le dejaran solo. Hermione, recordando cómo había lidiado él con su prima, se sentó en el sillón que parecía más limpio y le miró con calma.

-No nos vamos hasta asegurarnos de que estás bien.

El animago intentó lanzarle una mirada de odio pero fue incapaz. Lupin, asombrado por la sangre fría de su antigua estudiante, sacó de su bolsillo unas pociones que había traído en previsión de varios posibles escenarios. Extrajo una para la resaca y se la tendió a su amigo.

-Tómatela, para que al menos puedas hablar y pensar como una persona normal.

Tras varios segundos de duda y aunque solo fuera por mitigar el intenso dolor de cabeza, Sirius se la bebió y dejó caer el frasco al suelo. Sintió como al instante sus pensamientos se aclaraban y las bludgers que parecían rebotar dentro de su cabeza se serenaron también. Se acomodó en otro sillón y cuando por fin lo vio todo con más claridad, le dio las gracias a Hermione (que no a Lupin) con un comentario seco y casi inaudible. Volvió a invitarlos a abandonar su hogar. Ellos le exigieron a cambio que los acompañase o al menos accediera a rehabilitarse. No llegaron a un acuerdo. Fue Hermione la que después de pensarlo mucho y sin estar en absoluto segura de si era buena idea, le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos:

-Te ayudaré a encontrarla.

Vio como la mirada del moreno cambiaba. Una chispa de emoción y esperanza brilló en sus pupilas grises durante unos segundos, pero pronto se extinguió.

-Es imposible, lo he intentado y es imposible. Si quiere aislarse del mundo, nadie podrá impedirlo -murmuró casi para sí mismo.

Hermione ya había previsto esa respuesta y contestó con suficiencia:

-También quería suicidarse y alguien pudo impedirlo.

Lupin los miró extrañado. Nunca habían revelado el motivo exacto por el que la chica le regaló a Saiph. El marido de Tonks lo dedujo en pocos segundos y comprendió mejor la situación. Pensó en intervenir, en recordarle a la chica que Bellatrix era la causa de todo y mejor dejarla fuera, pero su amigo parecía estar sopesando sus condiciones e incluso había dejado la botella que tenía entre manos. Por fin, alzó la vista de nuevo y preguntó a la gryffindor:

-¿Crees de verdad que podemos encontrarla?

Manteniéndole la mirada para que viese que no era un farol, ella asintió. "Aún no sé cómo", confesó, "pero estoy segura de que podemos, cosas más difíciles hemos logrado...". Sirius asintió lentamente con aire distraído, profundamente perdido en sus recuerdos. Al rato, pareció darse cuenta de algo, del tema tabú que jamás habían tratado. Por mucho que hubiese tenido cientos amantes, su prima era muy discreta y de todas las personas que habían ocupado esa posición en su vida, solo conocía a una. Y la tenía delante. Serían probablemente los coletazos del alcohol en sangre o la indiferencia de a quien todo le da igual, pero el caso es que preguntó:

-¿Cómo era estar con ella?

Al instante su amigo le afeó su conducta y le recriminó que esas cosas no se preguntan. A la chica no le importó mucho, pero no tenía clara la respuesta. Recordó la carta que Bellatrix le dejó antes de marchar en la que le ordenaba que no se conformara con cualquiera, que valía más que la mayoría incluso con su sangre y que mantenían su acuerdo de polvos esporádicos. No pudo evitar sonreír. No se arrepentía en absoluto de su breve pero intensa relación con la mortífaga. Pero tampoco quería confesarle a su primo que era increíblemente salvaje y pasional, dominante y femenina al mismo tiempo, y elegante y provocadora como ella sola. Optó por algo más edulcorado:

-Era... diferente. Por su parte no había cariño ni dulzura, no creo que sepa lo que es eso, pero de alguna forma extraña se preocupaba por mí, se aseguraba de que estuviera bien y me sintiera bien. Era realmente... liberador.

Hermione dio gracias a la oscuridad de la estancia porque se hallaba profundamente ruborizada. Que cada uno interpretara esas palabras como quisiera. El animago asintió de nuevo y pareció aceptar la respuesta. Pero ahora que por fin tenía una fuente de información sobre su tema favorito no podía dejarlo escapar. "Pero... ¿te quería?" preguntó en un susurro entre nervioso y celoso.

-No creo que nunca pueda querer a nadie, Sirius. Y aunque alguien la quiera, ella no se dará cuenta. Está segura de que nadie puede amarla -comentó despacio-. No había amor en ese sentido, pero a su lado todo era magia (oscura, por supuesto) y me alegro mucho de haberla conocido y haber podido pasar tiempo juntas. Yo sí la quiero, nunca podría estar con ella con todo lo que ha hecho, pero me gustaría ser su amiga y deseo que sea feliz. Y sé que en el fondo ella me desea lo mismo, pero si hablamos de amor... Bellatrix sigue considerando el amor una debilidad en la que nunca caerá.

Al moreno le dolió tanta sinceridad, pero también le valió mucho escucharlo de la boca de la sabelotodo y agradeció poder hablarlo con alguien. "Gracias" murmuró al fin con sinceridad. La castaña asintió sin añadir nada. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras fuera caía la noche. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de negociación, Sirius aceptó dejar de beber. Lupin le visitaría a diario y Hermione le ayudó a redactar una breve carta para Harry sin mentir pero sin contar la verdad. Aún no era el momento, su ahijado ya había pasado por mucho y ahora por fin era feliz. Le escribieron que estaba cerca de Londres y que volvería para el cumpleaños de Hermione. De ese modo, al tener una fecha límite, contaba con más motivos para esforzarse en recuperarse física y psicológicamente. La chica prometió a cambio (nada segura de poder lograrlo) que antes de que terminara el año habrían encontrado a su loca favorita.

Los merodeadores cumplieron su parte del pacto y Hermione investigó diferentes hechizos de localización como los que empleó para dar con sus padres. Los hombres tuvieron más éxito que la chica. Sirius se afeitó, se arregló el pelo y adoptó una dieta estricta para recuperar su físico. Incluso hizo deporte saliendo a correr y volando con su escoba de vez en cuando. También tomó pociones recetadas en San Mungo para paliar su incipiente alcoholismo. La estudiante, sin embargo, probó todos los conjuros que encontró y ni rastro de Bellatrix, era evidente que la bruja se había ocultado bien. Recordaba que la mortífaga le prometió que le escribiría, pero le advirtió que le llevaría tiempo: sabía que podían pasar años hasta recibir una línea suya.

Transcurridas las dos semanas acordadas, el animago apareció en el cumpleaños de la chica dorada. Aunque su aspecto seguía siendo demacrado y algo baqueteado, él aseguró que se debía a los múltiples viajes que se inventó y lo mal que había comido durante el verano. Quisieron creerlo, aunque todos sospecharon que entre viaje y viaje había echado algún trago. Pero se alegraron tanto de verlo que nadie hizo preguntas. Prefirieron disfrutar de la fiesta.

Harry y Ginny -que como el colegio seguía en construcción tenía días libres- la habían organizado en Grimmauld Place para darle una sorpresa a su amiga. Para evitar recuerdos pretéritos, en lugar de la sala de baile prepararon una suculenta cena en el comedor. Acudieron Ron y los gemelos en representación de los Weasley, Tonks y Lupin con el pequeño Teddy, Andrómeda e incluso McGonagall dejó por unas horas las reparaciones de Hogwarts para celebrar el cumpleaños de su alumna favorita. Hermione pensó en invitar a su nueva amiga, pero ella y Pansy mantenían su incipiente amistad en secreto, tantos años de odio resultaban difíciles de superar. Además seguía siendo la slytherin que intentó vender a Harry, no sería bien recibida... Ya lo celebrarían con su café de por las tardes.

Tras el ritual de regalos y felicitaciones se sentaron a la mesa. Sirius, que había estado tan centrado en recuperarse que no se había preocupado por nada más, alegó que en el extranjero no había estado al tanto de la actualidad y les pidió que lo pusieran al día. Todos le hablaron de sus nuevos puestos de trabajo y actividades y decidió pasar a temas más espinosos.

-¿Y cómo están Narcissa y su familia, Andy? -le preguntó a su prima.

-Mal -suspiró ella-. Tras la guerra, como al final Cissy ayudó a Harry diciendo que estaba muerto, retomamos el contacto. Muy poco a poco pero en ello estamos. Está destrozada: la han condenado a arresto domiciliario durante al menos cinco años, su hermana favorita desapareció (aunque Harry le contó la historia y eso la animó un poco), Draco debe cumplir trabajos a la comunidad para evitar la cárcel por intento de homicidio y conspiración y a Lucius lo han condenado a Azkaban, así que...

-¿A Azkaban? -le interrumpió Sirius horrorizado- ¿¡Ese infierno sigue abierto!?

-Y en pleno rendimiento, por desgracia... -comentó McGonagall asqueada.

Resultó que tras la guerra poco había cambiado. Pese a las promesas de Shacklebolt, no sabían si por presiones internas o por dar ejemplo, Azkaban seguía siendo la prisión oficial. Salvo por la reducción del número de dementores, las condiciones seguían siendo las mismas que durante la estancia de los Black. Habían encerrado a los mortífagos supervivientes y al resto de acusados de cualquier crimen. Sirius perdió la poca fe que le quedaba en el sistema. No era posible que la guerra no hubiese cambiado nada. Se dio cuenta de que el resto compartían su mentalidad. Le costó confesarlo, pero a Hermione le dolía especialmente que no se hubieran adoptado medidas nuevas para defender a los nacidos de muggles y evitar su discriminación. Por supuesto, tampoco se había protegido a las criaturas mágicas. Todo seguía exactamente igual que antes del reinado del Señor Tenebroso. No se pusieron de acuerdo en si había miedo a que el sistema se tambaleara, a las presiones de las familias poderosas cuyo capital sostenía el mundo mágico o si simplemente era una tarea demasiado grande para la poca energía que les quedaba tras el conflicto.

-¿Y vuestra tienda que tal? -preguntó el animago a los gemelos intentando animar el ambiente y olvidar su propia rabia.

Fred y George entendieron su intención y al instante le contaron todas novedades de "Sortilegios Weasley". Seguidamente Harry y Ron informaron de sus progresos en el entrenamiento como aurores. Gracias a las palizas que les había dado cierta ex residente de Grimmauld Place, eran con mucho los más hábiles en el duelo y la auto defensa. Además con la ayuda de Tonks progresaban con rapidez. El pequeño Teddy también atrajo la atención. Sus padres revelaron que había heredado las habilidades metamorfomagas de su madre y también su torpeza:

-El otro día no me di cuenta de que se me había caído la varita y la cogió él -empezó a relatar Nymphadora-. Creí que los estallidos que se oían eran la tormenta. Hasta que me di cuenta de que hacía dos horas que había dejado de llover y la estantería estaba hecha añicos.

Todos se echaron a reír ante la imagen.

-Si no llega a estar su padrino para protegerlo -siguió ella mirando a Harry-, yo lo hubiera sacado al jardín con los gnomos agresivos para que reflexionara sobre la importancia de preservar el mobiliario.

Sirius alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Eres su padrino, Harry? -preguntó.

-Sí, como tú no estabas... -empezó a disculparse Remus.

Al instante su compañero merodeador le hizo callar y le aseguró que nada le hacía más feliz que que hubiesen elegido a Harry, desde luego era mejor opción que él. Su ahijado aseguró que tampoco era un gran papel, que ambos serían igualmente importantes en la vida del pequeño Ted. Tonks, algo indignada porque el chico no supiera apreciar el honor de apadrinar a su hijo, comentó:

-¡Claro que es un gran papel! Siempre serás su padrino y buscará consejo en ti. Además, has firmado un contrato de sangre, siempre tendréis ese nexo y por la conexión mágica podrás dar con él esté donde esté. Además es...

-¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamaron al instante Hermione y Sirius con tal vehemencia que asustaron a todos los demás.

-¿Cómo? -replicó la metamorfomaga sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -preguntó Hermione nerviosa- Lo del contrato de sangre.

-Que es un nexo importante en el mundo mágico y...

-Lo de poder localizarlo -la cortó Sirius perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¡Ah! Tradicionalmente era una de las cláusulas fundamentales por las que se nombraba a un padrino -explicó la auror-, luego se fue perdiendo y en muchos contratos ya no se incluye porque se considera un atentado contra la privacidad del menor. Pero la idea es que mediante un hechizo de sangre puedes localizar a tu familiar de forma mucho más eficaz que con cualquier otro conjuro. Aunque solo si has firmado el contrato en la modalidad de...

-¿Quieres decir que yo podría localizar a mi ahijado? -interrumpió de nuevo el animago con nerviosismo- ¿Esté dónde esté?

"Emm... ¡Estoy aquí, Sirius!" informó Harry sacudiendo los brazos frente a su padrino. A su lado, Lupin, que lo había captado casi a la vez que su amigo y la estudiante, no tuvo claro si aquello era un alivio o una calamidad. Siempre tenía la misma duda con ese tema. Pero aún así, intentó calmar los ánimos.

-Dudo mucho que funcione con criaturas mágicas... Y aunque funcionase, no creo que sea vinculante en este caso.

Antes de que a la sabelotodo le diese tiempo a replicar que no perdían nada por probar, el animago saltó con ansiedad:

-¡Bah, por favor, es Bellatrix! ¡Por supuesto que lo haría vinculante! Es más, seguro que añadió alguna cláusula para que si a Saiph le pasa algo, muramos todos los que firmamos el documento.

Harry, que también había firmado la partida de nacimiento de Saiph, tragó saliva con dificultad al darse cuenta por fin de qué iba todo el lío. El resto seguían bastante a oscuras, así que Hermione relató la historia de cómo la bruja oscura los hizo firmar como padrinos de su dragón a ella y a Sirius. Confirmaron que sí se había tratado de un contrato de sangre, por tanto, la cláusula de la que hablaba Tonks debería estar incluida. McGonagall, que sabía bastante del tema, aseguró que ella nunca había oído hablar de semejante documento redactado para alguien no humano. Fue la metamorfomaga la primera que se hizo eco de los miedos de algunos.

-¿Y qué más da que podáis localizar al dragón de mi tía la demente? Nos hemos librado de ella, es lo importante.

Hubo unos segundos de violenta incomodidad en los que los que conocían la respuesta temían manifestarla y los que la ignoraban empezaban a intuir que algo iba mal. Fue Andrómeda la primera que leyó la verdad en el rostro de su primo y confirmó lo que llevaba tiempo intentando no ver.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, quieres ir a buscarla! -exclamó la mujer espantada- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

Bastó ese grito histérico para desatar el incendio. Con más o menos tacto, la mayoría intentaron convencer al animago de que localizar a la bruja oscura era una locura. Él argumentó que solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, no traerla de vuelta. Lupin le aseguró con amabilidad que seguro que estaba bien, sabía cuidarse de sobra; él le aseguró con la misma amabilidad que le importaba una puñetera mierda. En el fondo seguía culpando al hombre-lobo de no haber podido siquiera despedirse de la duelista: si él no les hubiera interrumpido tras la guerra y no le hubiese soltado el discurso disuasorio, él hubiera podido darle su adiós o haber valorado otras opciones. Nadie entendía tal vehemencia por visitar a una asesina y él tampoco mostró claros sus motivos. McGonagall, con más diplomacia del resto, comentó que era absurdo discutir siendo que probablemente el hechizo localizador ni siquiera funcionaría.

-Podemos comprobarlo -comentó Hermione con cierta excitación.

La chica, que había corrido a la biblioteca en cuanto había empezado el debate, despejó la mesa y desplegó un mapa de Europa. Había pensado cuando empezó su búsqueda en uno mundial, pero por conversaciones pasadas con la mortífaga, tenía la sospecha de que ya habría sido bastante difícil abandonar su país como para dejar también el continente. Lo colocó con cuidado y preguntó que qué más hacía falta para realizar el ritual.

-En el caso de los humanos... -recordó McGonagall haciendo memoria- hace falta sangre o piel del sujeto al que se desea localizar. Así que en este caso va a ser imposible, porque dudo mucho que tengáis sangre del dragón...

-Sangre no -comentó Sirius-, pero Saiph soltaba escamas, ¿eso bastaría?

-Yo creo que sí -meditó Hermione- Al fin y al cabo es su piel y tendrá su ADN...

Como casi ninguno tenía idea de biología muggle, asintieron con poco convencimiento. El antiguo dueño de la casa preguntó a su ahijado si habían tocado algo en la habitación de Bellatrix. El joven aseguró que por supuesto que no, ni siquiera habían entrado. Al instante desapareció escaleras arriba dejando tras de sí un clima considerablemente tenso. Por muy kafkiano que resultase el plan, todos sentían una cierta curiosidad por comprobar si el hechizo funcionaba con dragones. Cinco minutos después volvió Sirius, que había examinado los nidos que Saiph tenía en el cuarto de su dueña. Había encontrado tres escamas negras que colocó sobre el mapa. "¿Qué más?" preguntó con ansiedad.

-Una gota de sangre de su padrino o su madrina.

Como el animago tenía dos ahijados y no sabían si eso influiría de alguna manera, fue Hermione la que alargó el dedo y realizó un pequeño pinchazo para liberar una gota de sangre que cayó sobre las escamas. La directora dio las últimas indicaciones.

-Tienes que decir "_locator sanguis_" mientras piensas en tu ahijado. Y esperar.

La estudiante actuó según las indicaciones de McGonagall y pronunció el hechizo. La escama que había recibido su sangre empezó a brillar suavemente pero no sucedió nada más. La escocesa comentó que el hechizo podía tardar unos minutos en hacer efecto. Tonks y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo en que era evidente que no había funcionado, así que podían terminar ya con la tontería. Con más tacto, Lupin miró a su amigo y le dijo que igual Bellatrix había eliminado esa cláusula para asegurarse de que no podían encontrarla de ninguna manera. El animago pareció meditarlo antes de dar su respuesta con poca confianza:

-Yo creo que valora más la vida de Saiph que la suya propia. Preferirá que Hermione y yo podamos localizarlo en caso de que le pase algo que asegurarse de que la dejamos en paz...

-Estoy de acuerdo -le apoyó Hermione-, Bellatrix pondría a su hijo por delante de ella.

Antes de que nadie pudiera replicar, la escama brillante comenzó a deslizarse sobre el mapa. Dio un par de vueltas errática y se detuvo temporalmente en Suiza y Francia. Pero finalmente fue en Suecia donde paró y su fulgor se apagó por completo. Por la posición en el mapa y sin tener clara la exactitud de aquel hechizo, Hermione aventuró que ese punto era Estocolmo. A todos les extrañó el destino y se miraron sin estar seguros. Sirius y Andrómeda comentaron que le gustaban los países bálticos y el frío, pero los Black no tenían ninguna posesión ni ningún lazo con esa ciudad. Las hermanas habían visitado Estocolmo de pequeñas con sus padres puesto que era una de las ciudades con las familias de sangre pura más importantes del mundo. Ese dato era importante para la mortífaga, pero no creyeron que tanto como para asentarse ahí. Fue Harry quien dio con la clave:

-Hermione, ¿qué raza dijiste que es Saiph?

-Un wiseshadow sueco -respondió al instante la chica porque esa respuesta sí la sabía- ¿Por qué...? ¡Oh!

-¡Es la típica locura de Bellatrix! -intervino Sirius exaltado- ¡Seguro que ha querido llevar a su hijo a conocer su país de origen!

Previendo al instante las intenciones de su amigo, Lupin le frenó argumentando que no podía plantarse en Estocolmo sin tener ni idea de dónde vivía su prima. Y mucho menos preguntar en la plaza mayor por la asesina más peligrosa del mundo mágico a la que él había tenido el detalle de desterrar de Inglaterra para pasarle el problema a otros. Sirius le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio. Tonks comentó que probablemente intentaría pasar desapercibida y saldría poco de casa. Y Andrómeda añadió que conociendo a su hermana habría buscado alguna mansión perdida por las afueras como la Mansión Black y la habría protegido con mil hechizos, por lo que sería imposible de encontrar.

Aún así, el animago seguía pareciendo totalmente dispuesto a asumir el riesgo y a correr a la estación para buscar la combinación de barcos, trenes, trasladores o lo que fuese necesario para llegar a Suecia. Viendo que las limitaciones físicas no le frenaban, aludieron a las morales. Harry le recordó que una vez terminada la guerra Bellatrix ya había cumplido con ellos: no tenían ninguna garantía de que su tolerancia no hubiese sido una fachada para que la dejaran libre y sin vigilancia. McGonagall, con más cuidado, comentó que no era prudente remover el pasado, debían romper definitivamente con la bruja oscura y recordar su última y mejor versión. Con más rotundidad y menos vueltas, Nymphadora sentenció que su tía no estaba bien de la cabeza y no se merecía ninguna visita cordial. Los gemelos Weasley argumentaron que la bruja oscura los había salvado durante la guerra y si Sirius quería verla, estaba en su derecho. Antes de que pudieran volver a enzarzarse en la discusión, Hermione pensó en lo único que podría frenar a Sirius:

-No podemos estar seguros de cómo estará de ánimo o si querrá visitas, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que Bellatrix valora enormemente la apariencia, especialmente en el caso de los Black.

La mitad de los asistentes fruncieron el ceño sin entender el argumento. El aludido lo captó al instante. Con sutilidad, Hermione le estaba informando de que en su estado actual de persona que ha pasado todo el verano cual alcohólico marginal, su belleza no se hallaba en su punto álgido. Daría igual todo lo demás: si se presentaba en mala forma física o con el pelo tipo Snape, su prima no le dirigiría ni una mirada. Eso sin contar con el síndrome de abstinencia que le provocaba ataques casi a diario (aunque cada semana con menos frecuencia). Eso le convenció finalmente de que debía esperar y así podía dedicar ese tiempo a recuperarse del todo y a pensar en qué parte de Estocolmo podría estar su Trixie.

-De acuerdo -aceptó finalmente con un suspiro.

La sabelotodo se alegró internamente de haberlo convencido y decidió darle ideas para comenzar su búsqueda:

-Yo creo que más que su casa tendrías que buscar algún sitio que ella visite. Como bien ha dicho Andrómeda, habrá protegido su hogar con todas las maldiciones que conozca y será imposible de localizar. Lo mejor sería buscarla o preguntar por ella en alguna tienda, restaurante o edificio público que suela visitar.

Todos parecieron pensarlo y no se les ocurrió gran cosa. Hasta que el animago detectó la mirada esquiva de su prima y supo que ella sí tenía alguna idea. Decidió una aproximación amistosa:

-Andy, ¿a ti se te ocurre algo? -preguntó con suavidad y esperanza- Sé que la odias y que te hizo daño que atacara a Dora en el pasado, pero en la guerra los protegió a ella y a Lupin. Y en el fondo sabes como yo que no es solo culpa suya, tiene problemas mentales y nadie la ha ayudado nunca. Solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien, prometo que no la traeré de vuelta, ni nada así...

Andrómeda pareció pensárselo y al final suspiró con abatimiento:

-La Fiesta de la Ascendencia.

Sirius conocía el nombre. Se trataba de una especie de congreso de tres días que reunía a las familias cuya ascendencia era completamente de sangre pura. Se celebraba cada año en tres ciudades de Europa de forma simultánea para favorecer las relaciones entre los diferentes linajes y tomar acuerdos en materia política, social y económica (porque pese a ser pocos, eran los que controlaban el mundo mágico). También había bailes, cenas y se decía que incluso torturas de muggles para diversión del pueblo. Solo se podía acudir a partir de los dieciocho años. Tanto Sirius como Andrómeda estaban ya desheredados a esa edad y nunca habían asistido. Pero estaban seguros que de Bellatrix no se perdería una.

-¿Y cómo podemos saber si se celebra en Estocolmo y cuándo es? -preguntó Hermione.

Todos pensaron en quién podía haber recibido una invitación para aquel evento tan elitista y supremacista y no se les ocurrió nadie. Hasta que Andrómeda, igual de derrotada que antes, murmuró el nombre de su hermana:

-Narcissa. A pesar de la situación de su familia, sigue siendo una gran dama de sangre pura. Seguramente a ella la habrán invitado, aunque no pueda salir de casa.

A todos les pareció coherente y Sirius decidió ir a hablar con su prima pequeña al día siguiente. Con eso cerraron el tema y volvieron a la celebración del cumpleaños de Hermione. Pero terminaron en seguida porque la idea de encontrar a Bellatrix a muchos les había dejado mal cuerpo y a otros demasiada excitación, así que nadie estaba en condiciones de celebrar mucho. Se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su casa. Sirius, por petición de Harry, se quedó en Grimmauld Place (la señora Weasley se negó a que su hija pasara la noche con su novio, por muy "Elegido" que fuese). Antes de volver a casa de sus padres, Hermione les aseguró que pasaría todas las semanas a verlos para recordar los viejos tiempos. Tanto ella como Sirius durmieron mucho mejor esa noche.


	28. Chapter 28

Sirius decidió que lo mejor era visitar solo la Mansión Malfoy. Narcissa no se alegraría de recibir a ningún otro miembro de la Orden ni a ningún responsable de que su marido hubiese vuelto a Azkaban. Y Andrómeda tampoco sería de ayuda: no compartía en absoluto las buenas opiniones que el animago pensaba elogiar sobre su hermana mayor. Creyó que igual Narcissa se negaba incluso a abrirle a él, pero probablemente fruto de la soledad, no hubo problemas. Cuando los aurores que vigilaban la casa le permitieron el paso, un elfo doméstico le informó de que la señora le recibiría en el salón.

Y en el salón le esperaba Madame Malfoy con su elegancia y su gesto de superioridad y cierto hartazgo habitual. Sirius no la veía desde los quince años, sin embargo, por las similitudes con sus hermanas, supo leer camuflados en sus fríos ojos azules una profunda angustia y tristeza. Ella sí se había casado por amor y la ausencia de Lucius tenía que ser muy dura. En primer lugar le dio las gracias porque Harry le había contado que mintió al mago oscuro para salvarle la vida. La rubia asintió con desgana como si eso no tuviese ningún interés para ella; algo así como: "Para lo que me ha servido...". Optó por no hurgar en la herida y no se detuvo en preguntas familiares, fue directo al grano.

Teniendo en cuenta que esa mujer creía firmemente en la preservación de la sangre y que muchos Blacks se habían casado entre primos para mantener el estatus, decidió ser sincero. No fue muy explícito, pero la rubia era inteligente. Estaba seguro de que no se escandalizaría de su amor por su hermana mayor y así fue. Narcissa asintió de nuevo sin decir nada pero mirándole con gesto de: "¿Me cuentas algo nuevo o te largas de mi propiedad?". El animago le refirió la historia del juramento desde el principio. La bruja no la había oído entera ni bien contada. Durante los meses que la duelista tuvo que volver con Voldemort no reveló nada para no poner en peligro a los Malfoy. Solo Harry había acudido tras la guerra para darle las gracias y le había resumido el asunto con cierta incomodidad. Así que le prestó atención y no le interrumpió.

Aunque se hubiese alejado de Bellatrix para proteger a Draco, Narcissa seguía queriendo a su hermana mayor. Tenía una deuda eterna porque se sacrificó para salvarlos a ella y a su hijo tras el frustrado asesinato de Dumbledore. Se dio cuenta de que Sirius la había cuidado durante los meses de la guerra y a su manera extraña, ella había hecho lo mismo. Relajó su conciencia saber que Bellatrix había tenido a alguien en quien apoyarse. Cuando el relato terminó con la partida y desaparición de la mortífaga, Sirius le refirió lo del apadrinamiento de Saiph y la posibilidad de que estuviera en Estocolmo. Su prima le miró y toda su opinión se resumió en:

-¿Y qué necesitas de mí?

-Preguntarte si sabes dónde es, la fecha y todo eso... Quiero ir a verla pero no sé dónde estará... Y supongo que acudirá a esa fiesta.

Narcissa meditó durante unos minutos; no sobre la información en sí misma, sino sobre la pertinencia de transmitírsela a Sirius. ¿Podía fiarse del animago traidor de sangre? Finalmente se decidió. Con un gesto de su varita, un sobre dorado llegó volando y se detuvo frente al moreno. Él lo cogió y lo abrió con cuidado. Lo primero que extrajo fue una tarjeta con una caligrafía impoluta.

_Estimada Madame Malfoy: _

_Nos complace invitarla a la ducentésima décimo novena edición de la Fiesta de la Ascendencia. En esta ocasión tendrá lugar en las ciudades de Atenas, Berlín y Estocolmo en las fechas del 9 al 11 de diciembre. Si desea asistir, envíenos su confirmación y la sede elegida para poder facilitarte un traslador u otro método de transporte de su elección. _

_Quedamos a la espera de su respuesta y esperamos poder contar con usted._

_Atentamente, Comité Organizador de la Antigua y Solemne Fiesta de la Ascendencia._

Además de la invitación, había tres elegantes folletos con el nombre de las tres ciudades. Sirius eligió el de Estocolmo y lo hojeó. Se detallaban todos los actos que iban a tener lugar con fechas, horarios y recintos. Era perfecto, mejor de lo que había esperado. Miró a Narcissa, que le aseguró que su hermana y ella siempre asistían, y le preguntó si podía llevárselo. Ella soltó una risa amarga:

-Por supuesto. Yo estaré ocupada para esas fechas pereciendo aquí del asco y suplicando que al menos me dejen visitar a mi marido por Navidad. Pero es intransferible, así que tendrás que buscar la manera de entrar.

Sirius realmente se compadeció de la rubia y le dijo que si había cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla, se lo transmitiera sin dudar. Ella asintió manteniendo el gesto impasible. Solo le pidió que le diera recuerdos a su hermana y él le aseguró que así lo haría. Se despidieron con una sonrisa tensa y el animago le prometió que le contaría cómo iba la visita. Justo cuando salía, la rubia añadió con gravedad:

-Lo que para todos fue evidente desde que teníais seis años, para Bella nunca lo fue. No te hagas ilusiones, no sucederá como tú deseas.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero no valía la pena. Simplemente asintió y decidió obviarlo. Ya habían insistido demasiado Lupin y Hermione, no hacían falta más advertencias. Tras eso, se marchó de la residencia con ilusiones renovadas al disponer de la nueva información, pero también con cierto pesar por ver a su prima tan hundida.

Durante los meses que faltaban para el evento, Sirius se centró en cuidarse como nunca lo había hecho. Que Bellatrix le viese bien era la mayor motivación que podía tener. No volvió a beber una gota de alcohol (aunque a veces tuvo que encantar el mueble-bar y pedirle a Lupin que le inmovilizara para impedirlo), se esforzó en recuperar su aspecto físico y dedicó varias horas diarias a fantasear sobre su futuro en caso de que su prima aceptase formar parte de su vida. Tan ocupado estaba con el deporte, la alimentación sana y las pociones para curar adicciones que las semanas transcurrieron con cierta celeridad. Cuando llegó diciembre, estaba casi como antes de su paso por Azkaban. El look de ex-presidiario despreocupado y seductor -que estaba seguro que era como más le gustaba a su prima- era perfecto y no le restaba ni un ápice de la nobleza inherente a su apellido.

Salvo su mejor amigo y la sabelotodo nadie más se enteró de la verdadera actividad de su verano. Decidieron que ya estaba solucionado, mejor olvidarlo. Como su ahijado se hallaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, tampoco ahondó más en el tema. Y menos aún la mañana en que desayunaban juntos y una lechuza soltó sobre la mesa un ejemplar del Profeta. "Explosión en Azkaban, la historia se repite" leyeron con horror. Devoraron el artículo de Rita Skeeter. Esa noche una enorme explosión había reventado los muros de Azkaban provocando que tanto guardias como presos murieran sepultados. No sabían quiénes habían sido los causantes, ni si había habido supervivientes, ni si alguien había huido. Lo único evidente era que para causar semejante devastación -mucho mayor que la que provocó Voldemort- había tenido que ser un nutrido grupo de atacantes. La noticia relataba que un equipo de aurores ya se hallaba en la derruida prisión para recuperar los cadáveres y evacuar a alguien en caso de que lo hubiera. El destrozo había sido tal que iba a costar semanas retirar los escombros. Además, la localización empeoraba las cosas: al estar en medio del mar, las enormes olas engullían los cadáveres y dificultaban aún más el acceso.

Cuando Harry volvió agotado tras la jornada, le contó a Sirius que habían suspendido todas las demás actividades para centrarse en Azkaban. Al animago le alegró saber que ya no se iba reconstruir y buscarían un edificio a las afueras más apropiado para una prisión con condiciones mínimas de habitabilidad. Pero no corría prisa porque de momento no tenían criminales a los que encarcelar. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra catástrofe, el mago se habría ofrecido a Shacklebolt para echar una mano, pero justo esa causa no era de su agrado. No se alegraba en absoluto de las muertes ni de guardias ni de convictos. Pero era consciente de que si el Ministro hubiese cumplido su promesa y clausurado la prisión, nada de eso habría sucedido. Así que enseguida perdió el interés, salvo por los relatos de Harry, y volvió a centrarse en su recuperación.

Dedicó las semanas previas a organizar el viaje, con su rehabilitación lo había olvidado por completo. Los desplazamientos de larga distancia se hacían con trasladores, la oficina que los gestionaba y autorizaba se hallaba en la planta sexta del Ministerio. Le contaron que para la época navideña la gente los reservaba con meses de antelación y quedaban pocos destinos disponibles. Los que llevaban al norte estaban agotados, era un destino muy popular en esas fechas. El encargado le proporcionó uno que le llevaría hasta Ámsterdam, de ahí cogería un barco hasta Oslo y finalmente un tren a Estocolmo. Si bien era un viaje largo, los tres transportes eran mágicos y eso era importante para él. Hermione le había hablado de los aviones, pero la idea de un trozo de metal no-mágico volando por el cielo con cientos de personas no le causaba ninguna emoción. Una cosa es que repudiara los ideales de sangre de su familia y otra que se fuese a convertir a los métodos muggles con tanta facilidad.

El día que se marchó prometió al trío dorado, a Tonks, a Lupin y a varios más que volvería como tarde en un mes, que hasta entonces les escribiría todas las semanas y que si cualquier cosa parecía ir mínimamente mal, volvería de inmediato. Solo tras aceptar esas condiciones le permitieron partir. Hermione deseó ir con él, pero sabía que no se trataba de un viaje de negocios y no era el momento. Así que le dio una carta para la mortífaga y él le aseguró que se la entregaría. Apenas llevaba equipaje, solo algo de ropa en una maleta encantada para ocupar poco. El desplazamiento duraba casi dos días y quería ir lo más cómodo posible. A pesar de que se le hizo largo por las horas de viaje, las escalas y la aglomeración que había en todas las estaciones, la emoción y la anticipación le impedían borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

¡Iba a ver a Bellatrix tras casi ocho meses, podría pasar la Navidad con ella! En los momentos optimistas pensaba de ese modo y hacía y rehacía mil planes para realizar con ella. Era la primera vez que en sus proyectos con una mujer el sexo no era lo primero (ni lo único, como habitualmente). Por supuesto la deseaba más de lo que jamás había deseado a nadie, pero había tantísimas cosas que quería hacer con ella que reducirlo a un instinto tan básico le resultaba casi ofensivo. Y tampoco eran planes elaborados: sería el hombre más feliz del mundo yendo a un restaurante juntos, viendo un partido de quidditch o simplemente pasando el día abrazados en la cama. Sabía que esas ideas no emocionarían en absoluto a su prima, pero él nunca había sentido nada similar. Recordó que cuando James se enamoró de Lily también actuó de forma cursi, estúpida y estuvo embobado durante meses, así que lo suyo no le preocupó especialmente. Daba igual que tuviera treinta y seis años: seguía siendo su primer amor, su amor de la infancia y tenía derecho a comportarse como un idiota enamorado.

Pero también había ocasiones en las que todo parecía más gris. Bellatrix le rechazaría, se indignaría o le atacaría solo por sugerirlo. Tampoco tenía ninguna seguridad de que asistiría a la fiesta. Tal vez estaba enfadada con él porque por su juramento había tenido que irse de su hogar. O igual en esos meses había encontrado a alguien y ahora era feliz con otra persona... Quizá había modificado el hechizo localizador para que fallara y ni siquiera la encontraba tras semejante viaje. Aunque lo que más miedo le daba era que Lupin, Hermione e incluso Narcissa tuvieran razón y ella no fuese capaz de quererle nunca ni de entender que él siempre la había adorado. Rechazando aquellos pensamientos funestos llegó por fin a Estocolmo.

La mañana del nueve de diciembre de 1998 el termómetro rozaba los cero grados en la capital de Suecia. Se dio cuenta de que no había cogido suficiente ropa de abrigo. Diciembre en Londres era frío pero no tanto. Miró el reloj: las doce y media de la mañana. Recordaba de memoria el programa del evento que tantas horas había pasado estudiando. Sabía que en ese momento había una conferencia sobre la cooperación entre los Bancos para la protección de las fortunas de sangre pura. No tenía intención de ir. Todos los actos era únicamente con invitación personal e intransferible y él no era Narcissa Malfoy. Tampoco quería colarse en ningún sitio ni molestar a Bellatrix que estaría en su elemento haciendo contactos para sus tejemanejes. Lo más seguro era acudir a buscarla a la salida de la cena que había esa noche. Se celebraba en el Gran Palacio de las Brujas Nórdicas, un impresionante edificio de mármol blanco famoso por su arquitectura y su distinción. La entrada principal contaba con una larga escalinata que había que bajar para acceder al área de aparición y ese era el punto donde el animago esperaba interceptar a su prima.

Buscó su hotel, echó una pequeña siesta (desastrosa por culpa del desfase horario y de que llevaba meses durmiendo mal) y dedicó el resto de la velada a prepararse física y mentalmente para lo que pudiera pasar. Eran las once cuando salió de su habitación. La cena empezaba a las nueve y conociendo ese tipo de eventos, seguramente se prolongaría hasta las doce. Pero no quería arriesgarse a llegar tarde. Se vistió de forma elegante pero descuidada, sin llamar la atención pero sin que nadie pudiera acusarle de no estar a la altura de su apellido. Media hora después llegó al exterior del edificio. Las primeras parejas empezaban a marcharse, pero estaba tranquilo: Bellatrix nunca se iba la primera, no mientras quedase alcohol. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche, el flujo de salida se intensificó y por unos minutos temió no ser capaz de distinguir a la mortífaga entre tanta gente. Todos los asistentes lucían trajes carísimos, joyas de diseño y poses altivas y sonrisas falsas muy similares.

Eran las doce y diez cuando el tiempo se detuvo. Ya casi no quedaba gente y prácticamente la sintió antes de verla, había algo extrañamente magnético en su magia y su persona. Llevaba la melena recogida en un moño con varios mechones sueltos cayéndole por la cara. Se intuía que su vestido era negro, de terciopelo y ajustado, pero lo cubría con una capa oscura adornada con esmeraldas que probablemente era más cara que la de todos los demás asistentes (y eso que el listón estaba alto). Bellatrix sabía que esos actos consistían en aparentar y, salvo su hermana pequeña, nadie la ganaba en ese terreno. La vio en cuanto salió, en cuanto puso uno de sus tacones en el primer escalón. Bajó un tramo junto a una pareja joven que la miraba con fascinación, pero al poco se despidió de ellos con un gesto coqueto. A Sirius le pareció distinguir que ponía los ojos en blanco en cuanto se libraba de ellos. Pese a que ese momento era la culminación de meses de preparativos, se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer ni cómo abordarla. ¿Siempre había sido tan guapa e imponente o es que el frío realzaba su piel pálida, sus labios rojo sangre y sus profundos ojos oscuros?

-Con lo que tú has sido, Sirius... -se regañó a sí mismo en voz baja al notar su nerviosismo.

Sonrió al ver el gesto familiar de la bruja cogiendo un bulto negro sobre su hombro (intuyó que era Saiph) y ocultándolo dentro de la capa para aparecerse mejor y resguardarlo del frío. A pesar de que las escamas eran una protección natural, Bellatrix era la típica madre angustiada porque su hijo pillase un resfriado. Le extrañó que el dragón no parecía haber crecido, pero se sabía poco de su raza, irían más despacio que el resto. Cuando terminó de cerrarse la capa y mientras seguía bajando escalones, la mortífaga levantó la vista. Durante unos segundos frunció el ceño extrañada y asió su varita. Después, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca sin acertar a decir nada. Sirius tampoco supo qué decir y simplemente sonrió con calidez. Al rato, la morena superó la parálisis y en un balbuceo simplemente preguntó:

-¿Sirius?

La conocía lo suficiente para imaginar que en lugar de la realidad, a la bruja se le estarían ocurriendo mil teorías de suplantaciones, ataques enemigos o cualquier trampa para llegar hasta ella. Así que para tranquilizarla y demostrarle que era él, sacó de su bolsillo un libro y se lo entregó. La bruja lo aceptó con duda y lo contempló.

-Te dejaste algo importante y he venido a traértelo. Y yo también olvidé algo que me gustaría recuperar.

Bellatrix observó el libro de cuentos que le leía su padre. Lo abrió por la primera página y comprobó que era su dedicatoria, su letra, no había manera de falsificarlo. Así que con notable desconcierto le preguntó qué había olvidado él. Sirius, con menos seguridad de la que pretendía, susurró: "A ti". De repente se sintió estúpido e infantil y no tuvo claro en qué momento pensó que aquello saldría bien. Iba a murmurar alguna palabra de arrepentimiento cuando la boca de Bellatrix sobre la suya se lo impidió. No tuvo ningún problema en posponer la conversación.

Respondió al beso y abrazó a la mortífaga con suavidad (sabía que dentro de su capa había un dragón al que no le gustaba compartir a su madre). Le apartó los mechones de la cara y le acarició la mejilla sin separar los labios de los suyos. En esa ocasión, la bruja oscura empezó a mordisquearle el labio inferior y él al instante le concedió el acceso. Sus lenguas chocaron, se enroscaron y dedicaron tiempo a recorrer sus respectivas bocas. Cada día, cada minuto que Sirius había dedicado a recuperarse y a localizar a su prima valió la pena solo por esos segundos. Cuando al fin se separaron, el animago se negó a soltarla y siguió abrazando su cálido cuerpo.

-Estás helado -murmuró Bellatrix- ¿No has usado un hechizo para mantener el calor, idiota?

Sí que lo había empleado, pero había dejado de hacer efecto minutos atrás y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. No le dio tiempo a explicarlo porque en ese momento la capa de la duelista se abrió ligeramente y surgió una cabecita con brillantes ojos azules que miraba con interés al recién llegado.

-¡Hombre, mi monstruito favorito! -exclamó el animago acariciándolo- Te hemos echado de menos, hasta Harry reconoce que... ¡Aarg!

Saiph no había perdido las buenas costumbres y se había lanzado a mordisquear sus dedos. Él se lo permitió y pronto Bellatrix lo separó y lo volvió a resguardar junto a su pecho. Miró de nuevo a su primo sin saber qué preguntar primero y como nunca había sido conocida por su paciencia...

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Cómo has venido? ¿Has venido solo? ¿Dónde te quedas? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué parece que no has dormido en años?

El hombre rió sin saber a qué contestar primero. Además, tampoco tenía clara la respuesta principal. A pesar de que parecía receptiva, su prima seguía siendo como una fiera salvaje que en cualquier momento se podía descontrolar, había que tratarla con cautela. Intentó responder algo pero el frío dificultaba sus palabras. Así que ella se hizo cargo de la situación. "Ven, vamos a casa" murmuró. Bajaron los escalones que los separaban del punto de aparición, Sirius la abrazó y ella los apareció.

Lo primero que notó al materializarse en la nueva ubicación fue que la temperatura había descendido varios grados. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se debía a la altitud. Estaban literalmente en la cima de una montaña. Toda la ciudad se extendía a varios kilómetros bajo sus pies y las luces de la urbe quedaban lejos de aquel paraje casi salvaje. Había bosques de árboles exóticos, lagos y ríos y ninguna huella de presencia humana. Salvo por la enorme mansión -bastante parecida a la de los Black- que se alzaba tras ellos. Sirius no había visto algo así en su vida.

-¡¿Te has comprado una casa en la cima de una montaña?! -preguntó atónito.

-Técnicamente, me he comprado una montaña con una casa en la cima -respondió ella sonriente.

Él la miró con incredulidad. Se dio cuenta de que no mentía. Era imposible. Antes de que pudiera preguntar cuántas fortunas le había costado su última locura, ella se adelantó:

-El coste económico fue casi simbólico -comentó alegremente-. Fue más bien un proceso de... digamos convencer a las personas adecuadas y pedir un par de favores que me debían.

-¿Hablamos de extorsión, chantaje, tortura, asesinato...? ¿A que te refieres exactamente, querida? -preguntó Sirius.

-Un poco de todo, ya sabes -respondió quitándole importancia-. Fue más una conquista que una compra. Pero lo importante es que ahora es mía y está protegida con todo tipo de hechizos para que ni siquiera los magos puedan acceder sin mi permiso, ni aunque conozcan su ubicación. Ya sabes que Azkaban me volvió un pelín paranoica... Además, tengo varias barreras de protección y casas en las laderas con gente de confianza viviendo para preservar la magia de este lugar.

-Estás loca, Bellatrix, ¿en serio te hacía falta una montaña entera?

-Por supuesto. Quería algo así por varios motivos: se parece mucho a la Mansión Black a la que ya no puedo volver, es un sitio aislado cosa que adoro, da una imagen noble y poderosa ante los demás, si tengo invitados puedo alojarlos en alguna de las casas más abajo y seguir disponiendo de mi mansión para mí sola... Y sobre todo -murmuró ella levantado la vista- necesitaba esto.

Sirius miró al cielo también y lo entendió. Las vistas eran aún mejores que en los bosques de la casa donde se crió la duelista. No había rastro alguno de nubes ni de contaminación lumínica y las constelaciones se veían con más claridad que en cualquier mapa celeste. La luna llena lo iluminaba todo creando sombras espectrales y confiriéndole un aspecto más misterioso. Tuvo que reconocer que el lugar era absolutamente impresionante y le pegaba mucho a la bruja, pero no quiso entrar en detalles de cómo lo había conseguido.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Trixie -se rindió al final.

Ella se rió y le indicó que mirarían las estrellas otra noche que él estuviese menos cansado y más alejado de la hipotermia. El hombre se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Las locuras de Bellatrix hacían que se olvidase de todo lo demás, pero llevaba semanas sin dormir bien por la ansiedad y la angustia y se sentía profundamente agotado. Sin embargo, el hecho de poder coger a la mortífaga de la mano y que ella no la retirara le confería toda la energía que necesitaba. La decoración de la casa era clásica pero con elementos modernos: desde la piedra combinada con el mármol hasta las columnas corintias y los patios de piedra que se adivinaban en la lejanía. Aunque no había duda de a quién pertenecía: por muchas flores exóticas, esculturas mitológicas y demás objetos de lujo, lo que presidía el recibidor era un enorme cuadro de Saiph. No le dio tiempo a observar mucho porque nada más entrar, la dueña llamó a sus cinco elfos domésticos y se los presentó por si necesitaba algo. Él asintió y los saludó. Creyó que necesitaba tantos porque el lugar era desmesurado, pero Bellatrix le explicó que el hobby favorito de su hijo era perseguirlos entre llamaradas. Al instante el dragón realizó una demostración y salió en pos de los atemorizados elfos. La morena observó a su primo.

-Si no te importa, mañana hacemos la visita turística, no parece que ahora estés para mucho...- comentó empezando a subir por una escalera señorial.

El animago la siguió hasta la segunda planta donde se detuvieron ante una puerta. La bruja la abrió y ante él apareció una habitación elegante y enorme a partes iguales. En colores escarlata y dorado, una cama king size lo presidía todo. Había también un escritorio señorial con papel y pluma preparados, varias estanterías repletas de libros, una especie de salita para tomar el té con sofás y sillones, un baño adjunto comparable al de prefectos de Hogwarts y un vestidor. Al fondo, un amplio ventanal otorgaba una vista privilegiada desde las alturas de toda la ciudad y los bosques colindantes. Ese cuarto le daba mil vueltas a cualquier otro que el animago hubiese conocido. Creyó que era el dormitorio de la bruja, pero le extrañó que lo hubiese decorado con tonos tan propios de gryffindor.

-Puede ser su habitación, si te gusta -comentó ella mirándole como si nada-, la mía es la de enfrente.

"Eh... Claro que me gusta" respondió él algo cohibido por semejante despliegue. ¿Había cambiado los colores al entrar o tenía esa habitación preparada para él contando con su visita? No se atrevió a preguntarlo tan claro para que su ilusión no fuese demasiado evidente, así que decidió bromear:

-¿Es aquí donde se quedan tus amantes?

-¡Claro que no, no seas idiota! -protestó ella- Mis amantes están en el ala este. Si estoy fuera, tienes permiso para tirarte a alguno.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Su prima estaba tan zumbada que podía ser verdad. Pero le dio las gracias y le aseguró que era perfecto. O lo sería si ella dormía con él. La bruja asintió y le sugirió que se instalase mientras ella iba a ducharse: odiaba las fiestas en las que todo el mundo la besaba y abrazaba, después pasaba horas frotándose bajo el agua. El animago mostró su aquiescencia y ella se marchó a su cuarto. Por muy cansado que estuviese, en cuanto se cerró la puerta curioseó cada rincón de la habitación. Le sorprendió ver que los libros de las estanterías eran muchos de sus favoritos o de los que siempre había deseado leer. Asimismo, toda la ropa del vestidor era de su talla y de su estilo (solo que bastante más elegante de lo que él acostumbraba). Tras la investigación, se lavó la cara, se puso un pijama y se tumbó en la cama.

De ser cualquier otra la persona a la que estaba esperando, se hubiese dormido al instante. No solo porque el colchón era increíblemente cómodo y las sabanas frescas invitaban a perderse entre ellas: comparada con su vieja habitación en Grimmauld y con su cuarto en su apartamento, era como cuando Harry pasó del escobero de los Dursley a Hogwarts. Uno de los elfos subió con una bandeja de frutas con chocolate que el animago devoró al instante: no haber comido ni cenado por los nervios pasaba factura. Cuando terminó, empezó a meditar cómo les explicaría a sus amigos la situación con su prima. Andaba tan perdido en esos pensamientos que ni siquiera oyó abrirse la puerta.

-Sé que estás cansado pero... no tanto como para no jugar conmigo, ¿verdad? -murmuró Bellatrix con tono seductor batiendo sus largas pestañas.

Sirius se giró hacia ella y se le cortó la respiración. La bruja llevaba un camisón negro, ajustado, bastante por encima de la rodilla y con un escote en el que se perdería cualquier brújula. Llevaba encima una bata de seda a juego que poco más tapaba. La larga melena le caía por la cara y los hombros en una cortina de brillante oscuridad que le daba un aspecto aún más peligroso y sensual. Antes de poder responder, la duelista estaba sobre él besándole con interés. Él deseaba devorarla, arder con ella y no separarse nunca de su cuerpo. Seguía oliendo a ámbar y jazmín, a oscuridad, a Bellatrix, a su hogar. Su olor favorito, siempre. Cuando volvió a la realidad, la morena le estaba desabrochando la camisa del pijama con escasa delicadeza. Deseaba aquello con todos sus órganos, pero no así. La frenó con suavidad y ella se sentó al borde de la cama sin comprender qué pasaba.

-Bella, quiero esto, no te imaginas cuanto. Pero no quiero follar la primera noche, no quiero que pienses que... No quiero que seas como las demás.

-¿Cómo las fulanas a las que te tiras? -preguntó ella con gravedad.

Sirius iba a replicar ante la acusación pero se calló. De pronto se sintió profundamente avergonzado, como si le hubiese sido infiel. Después del discurso que le había soltado tras la guerra para convencerla de que se quedara con él, había pasado el verano acostándose con cualquier chica algo dispersa que se le ofreciera. Se sintió violento y no supo cómo disculparse, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Hasta que la bruja soltó una carcajada:

-¡Tranquilo, era broma! No me importa en absoluto -murmuró mientras volvía a mordisquearle el cuello.

Ahora sí que no estaba de humor. Más que nunca necesitaba marcar la diferencia en su relación con ella. Volvió a separarla con cuidado y a asegurarle que a él sí le importaba y no quería hacerlo así. Bellatrix se cerró la bata y se incorporó sintiendo un rechazo que no había vuelto a experimentar desde Voldemort. "Si no quiere follar, ¿a qué demonios ha venido?" se preguntó desconcertada. Sirius vio la rabia en sus ojos, pero también el dolor y la tristeza. Antes de que pudiera justificar su comportamiento, la morena le dio las buenas noches con frialdad y se giró hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó él agarrándola del brazo para impedir que se alejase.

-Me voy a mi cuarto -respondió ella como si fuese evidente-, tú no quieres estar conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! -exclamó él nervioso- Quédate a dormir, por favor, ¡por favor, Trixie!

Ella le miró ya totalmente perdida sin entender qué pretendía con aquella visita.

-Que me quede contigo -repitió la mortífaga.

-Sí.

-A dormir -insistió ella para asegurarse de que lo había entendido bien.

-Sí -volvió a confirmar él.

-Sin follar.

-Sí, solo dormir. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para follar o lo que quieras, pero me gustaría que fuese menos básico, más... no sé... ¿romántico?

A Bellatrix le estallaba la cabeza, ¿¡qué le había dado a la gente con esos absurdos preliminares cursis!? Si total iban a acabar en la cama, no veía la necesidad de cenas, paseos bajo la luna y todas esas bobadas. Y aún lo entendía en Hermione, que era una chica joven e inexperta, pero estaba segura de que ese no era el estilo de su primo. Igual Sirius no quería una amante sino una amiga, igual le pasaba algo... Ella nunca había tenido amigos, solo secuaces, así que tal vez la amistad funcionaba así. Como no quería parecer tonta preguntando, se lo veía desesperado porque aceptase y desde luego necesitaba dormir, sin decir nada se tumbó al otro lado de la cama. Al instante, el animago le dio las gracias, la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó. No la soltó en toda la noche. Fue el mejor sueño de la vida de él y una amarga noche de insomnio para ella, totalmente incapaz de dormir en una posición tan violenta.


	29. Chapter 29

A las doce de la mañana, para desesperación de Bellatrix que odiaba la inactividad tras tantos años de encierro, la situación no había variado. De hecho, había empeorado: aprovechando su inmovilización, Saiph se había acurrucado junto a su pecho y dormía profiriendo de vez en cuando gruñidos de satisfacción. No le hubiese importado en absoluto despertar a su primo, que seguía abrazándola como si fuese una muñequita, ella no era la muñeca de nadie. Además, su mal humor matutino se agravaba con las noches de insomnio. Pero jamás molestaba a su dragón cuando dormía y esa vez, tampoco. Había pasado la noche en vela dándole vueltas a la visita del animago y no había alcanzado conclusión alguna. Entendía cuando en Grimmauld Place durmió en su cama: tenía pesadillas, miedo por Harry y no quería estar solo, síntomas de Azkaban que comprendía. Pero en esas ocasiones, él jamás la abrazó, ni la agobió en forma alguna. Ahora, que ella supiera, no acechaba ningún peligro, podía dormir solo sin terrores. Pero no. Ahí estaba, agarrándola por la cintura, con la cara hundida en su melena y durmiendo como si lo fueran a prohibir.

Una hora después, cuando Bellatrix empezaba a añorar la soledad de su celda, el dragoncito abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Ella le sonrió y le acarició la tripa. Él la miró como preguntándole por qué no se comían su chocolate de media mañana y ella, con un movimiento de cabeza y expresión de hastío, le señaló al durmiente animago. Al instante la criatura decidió salvar a su mamá. Se acercó a la mano que tenía Sirius en su cintura y le propinó un certero mordisco. Se despertó con un grito al instante. La bruja aprovechó para salir de la cama de un salto, no iba a arriesgarse a otra condena. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y llamó a uno de los elfos para pedirle el desayuno. Al minuto volvió con todo tipo de alimentos que colocó en la mesita del té. La duelista se enroscó en el sofá mientras veía a Saiph devorar un coulant de chocolate. El hombre los observó sacudiendo la cabeza y tras lavarse la cara y la sangre de la mano, se sentó junto a la bruja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, princesa?

La mortífaga se mordió la lengua para no maldecir. "¿¡Y ahora con quién demonios habla!?", se preguntó a sí misma ante el apelativo, "¿Pensará que soy una de sus fulanas?". La habían llamado todo tipo de cosas, pero desde luego, 'princesa' no era una de ellas. ¿Por qué no la llamaba loca o pirada como siempre? Además era una pregunta trampa: si le decía la verdad, le haría daño y no quería después del viaje que había hecho para verla. Pero tampoco podía mentirle, había conseguido engañar a Voldemort pero nunca a su primo. Optó por lo fácil. Se sentó sobre él y le besó durante largos segundos para que al menos dejara de decir estupideces. Funcionó. En esa posición se dio cuenta de al parecer esa mañana el animago estaba despierto en varios sentidos. "Que se joda", pensó, "Ahora no me apetece a mí". Cuando notó que él empezaba a bajar la mano que tenía sobre su cintura, ella se separó.

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó la bruja alegremente.

Sirius reprimió un gruñido: por mucho que su cerebro y su corazón deseasen que su primera vez con Bellatrix fuese romántica, el resto de su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Se sirvió una taza de té para serenarse y buscó la forma de responder sin exponerse demasiado:

-Te fuiste sin despedirte, te echaba de menos -contestó con sinceridad-. Puedo quedarme como un mes, supongo, es lo que le he dicho a Harry y al resto.

Ella asintió. Le preguntó entonces si iba todo bien, si había pasado algo grave en su ausencia o si le preocupaba algo. Lo formuló con sutilidad, sin atreverse a inquerir directamente: "¿Tienes una enfermedad terminal, te da miedo contagiar a Potter y por eso has venido aquí y estás tan pegajoso?". Le miró a los ojos sabiendo que él tampoco podría mentirle sin que ella lo detectara.

-No, está todo bien, como siempre. Yo estoy bien y los chicos también, pero como ellos están ocupados y yo no tengo nada que hacer, me apetecía viajar.

Algo había pasado. Pero parecía leve, no tan grave como para justificar su cambio de actitud. Decidió dejarlo por esta vez, ya lo averiguaría. En lugar de insistir, le preguntó cómo la había encontrado. Sirius le contó lo del hechizo localizador de Saiph y la visita a Narcissa para conocer los detalles de la fiesta. Le extrañó que Bellatrix le preguntara por su hermana favorita pero sin demasiado interés. Igual no la había perdonado por elegir a Draco antes que a ella después del sacrificio que había hecho por ambos. Tampoco le contó mucho, no quería preocuparla ni que se pusiera triste nada más llegar, ya le detallaría la situación más adelante.

Pasaron dos horas así, sin hacer nada y prácticamente sin hablar. Solo alguna frase mientras observaban a Saiph comer y revolotear por la habitación. Y para ninguno de los dos fue incómodo ni aburrido. De alguna forma parecía natural, cotidiano y no resultaba violento. Pero finalmente Bellatrix tuvo que levantarse para prepararse para la reunión de por la tarde: aún quedaban dos días del exclusivo congreso para familias de sangre pura. Sirius le suplicó que se quedara, que cualquier rollo de esa gente sería profundamente aburrido y soporífero.

-Tengo que ir. Es un foro abierto en el que algunos miembros cuentan sus proyectos empresariales, buscan cooperación, financiación y todo eso. Me interesa participar para beneficio de mis negocios.

Sirius supo que esas palabras escondían mucho más de lo que parecía: "¿En qué andas metida?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "Bueno...", empezó ella dudando de si revelar sus planes. Decidió que sí: "Llevo varios meses centrada en...". En ese punto su primo la cortó, le bastaba con saber que confiaba en él para contarle la verdad.

-No quiero saberlo. Prefiero permanecer ajeno a los negocios turbios de la mortífaga más temida durante unos días. Ya me lo contarás más adelante.

La verdad es que le daba miedo, le daba miedo que fuese algo peligroso que pusiese su vida de nuevo en peligro (Bellatrix amaba el peligro) o que le demostrarse que no había cambiado en absoluto. "Como quieras..." respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Aún así, no logró desviar el tema principal: Sirius seguía sin querer separarse de ella. Así que la duelista tuvo que ofrecerle algo a cambio.

-Mira, voy al foro este que termina a las siete y luego vengo a buscar a mi chica y la llevo a cenar a algún lugar bonito y romántico, ¿vale? -se burló ella- Mientras, puedes recorrer la casa, practicar en alguna sala de entrenamiento para la próxima vez que te de una paliza, salir a volar o lo que prefieras.

Tras arrojarle un cojín por referirse a él como su chica, aceptó a regañadientes. Ocultó perfectamente la ilusión que le hacía salir a cenar con ella. En ese país nadie los conocía así que podría besar a su prima ex presidiaria en público sin miradas ni comentarios de terror y repulsa; igual de envidia sí, ambos eran extraordinariamente atractivos, pero eso le molestaba un poquito menos. Al rato Bellatrix entró de nuevo en su habitación con uno de sus habituales vestidos con corsé, le dio un beso de despedida (que al final se prolongó diez minutos y dejó a Sirius de nuevo insatisfecho) y le prometió que volvería lo antes posible. Él asintió y ella se escabulló con Saiph, que la acompañaba a todas partes, antes de que cambiara de opinión.

En cuanto la dueña se marchó, el animago aprovechó para aparecerse en su hotel y recoger su equipaje. En cinco minutos había vuelto a la mansión: Bellatrix había alterado los hechizos protectores para que él sí pudiese encontrarla. Uno de los elfos domésticos apareció y se ofreció a enseñarle las principales estancias de la casa. El animago no era fan de esas criaturas, pero aún así aceptó. A pesar de que la visita duró casi dos horas, no entraron ni a la mitad de habitaciones, ni salieron al exterior. Vieron bibliotecas, salas de entrenamiento para humanos y para dragones, campos de vuelo interiores (Sirius no sabía que eso existía), salas de baile más lujosas que cualquier palacio real, piscinas cubiertas esculpidas en roca con agua natural que manaba de los lagos del exterior... Terminó casi mareado.

Su prima representaba perfectamente la ostentación y el derroche de las familias de sangre pura que siempre había detestado. Ojalá eso le hiciera quererla un poco menos... Pero no. Además era su dinero, podía gastarlo en lo que quisiera. Sabía que no solo disponía de las fortunas heredadas de los Black y los Lestrange: desde muy joven Bellatrix había invertido y desarrollado todo tipo de negocios legales e ilegales. Había multiplicado el generoso capital que le dejó su padre en muy pocos años. Era realmente admirable.

El tiempo que le quedaba hasta que volviera la bruja decidió invertirlo en escribir a Harry. No era una tarea que le atrajera especialmente pero siempre le gustaba hablar con su ahijado y el sistema de polvos flu funcionaba solo en Inglaterra, ahí no podían conversar por la chimenea. Cuando terminó de contarle que estaba todo bien, que era muy bonito y podían estar tranquilos, subió a la lechucería y eligió uno de los cuervos. No sabía si el animal recorrería toda la distancia o si el sistema postal internacional le permitiría entregarlo en la lechucería central y que una lechuza completara el resto del viaje. Pero salió volando al instante. Volvió a su habitación y decidió ducharse y vestirse para estar preparado. Cuando minutos después salió del vestidor vio que Bellatrix había vuelto. Se había tumbado en la cama para esperarle y se había quedado dormida. "¿Cómo puede tener tanto sueño si hemos dormido como doce horas?" se preguntó él. Pero parecía cansada, así que intentó no molestarla y se sentó en un sillón. Su intención era distraerse leyendo, pero simplemente se quedó mirándola dormir.

Cuando la mortífaga despertó eran las diez de la noche. Parecía algo desorientada sin tener claro dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. Miró a Sirius que le sonreía desde el sillón.

-Estabas cansada, ¿eh? -preguntó con sorna.

-Lo siento... -respondió ella avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos que ir a ningún sitio. Podemos...

-¡No, no! -exclamó levantándose de inmediato y alisándose el vestido- Te he dicho que te llevaría a cenar y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Vamos.

Salieron de casa y la bruja los apareció en la zona mágica del centro de Estocolmo. Caminaron hasta una pequeña plaza empedrada presidida por una puerta rojiza. La protegía un encantamiento escáner que no permitía entrar a cualquiera, pero por supuesto, se abrió en cuanto Bellatrix se acercó. Bajaron por una escalera de piedra hasta llegar a la entrada de un elegante restaurante cuyo elegante letrero rezaba _Le Thestral Rouge_. A pesar de que había un par de parejas delante de ellos, el maïtre les ignoró y les atendió de inmediato.

-¡Madame Lestrange, qué alegría verla de nuevo! -exclamó el hombre con un leve acento francés -Acompáñenme por favor, ¿desea un reservado o...?

Bellatrix le indicó que no hacía falta, le gustaba observar a la gente y que la miraran con envidia. Sirius se extrañó de que respondiera al nombre de su exmarido pero no dijo nada. El encargado empezó a guiarles por el local. Estaba ambientando en los cabarets de la Francia bohemia de principios de siglo con colores granates y burdeos. En cada una de las mesas vestidas de forma exquisita lucían pequeñas lámparas de cristal de Murano. Los asientos eran de felpa, tipo sofá y había bastante separación entre las mesas para favorecer la privacidad. Los pocos elegidos que habían conseguido turno tenían pinta de disponer de caudal suficiente como para comprar Gringgots. Cuando el maïtre les ofreció el mejor sitio del local y Bellatrix mostró su aquiescencia, se sentaron.

-¿Por qué usas el apellido Lestrange? -preguntó el animago acomodándose.

-Este era de los pocos sitios en Estocolmo donde me conocían. Vine alguna vez con Rodolphus también durante la Fiesta de la Ascedencia y a él le apreciaban mucho porque el fundador de este restaurante fue un Lestrange. Así que nunca pagábamos y a pesar de que hay que reservar con dos años, jamás nos hizo falta. No les he comunicado la mala noticia de su fallecimiento -comentó ella con sorna-. Y después de casi dos décadas de matrimonio, lo menos que puede hacer Rod es seguir pagándome las cenas desde la tumba.

Sirius asintió a pesar de la poca ilusión que le hacía la idea de que Bellatrix le hubiese llevado al mismo sitio donde tenía citas con su marido. Lo que sí que le tranquilizó fue la idea de no pagar: mirando los precios no estaba nada seguro de poder permitirse aquello. Desde que su futuro se vislumbraba largo y vacío, por primera vez, se estaba preocupando por administrar bien lo que le quedaba de la herencia de su tío.

-Tampoco os llevabais tan mal, ¿no? -comentó sin levantar la vista de la carta- Si veníais a cenar juntos y todo...

Bellatrix le miró entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos sin entender por qué su tono había cambiado. Aún así, contestó:

-Sí, veníamos a cenar juntos. En las mesas más distantes del local, con la persona a la que nos estuviéramos tirando en ese momento. Veníamos y nos íbamos cada uno por nuestro lado. Hubiese tenido más sentido buscarme otro restaurante... pero en ningún otro sitio de Suecia cocinan así.

Eso le pareció mejor al animago. Si bien le daba envidia que hubiera habido otros u otras, no podía ser hipócrita: él era el primero con una lista de amantes que no podría gestionar ni el sombrero seleccionador. Así que decidió quedarse con la buena noticia de que nunca había estado con el gilipollas de su marido. Aprovecharon la ocasión y ya que pagaba el difunto Rodolphus, ninguno se cortó en pedir las opciones más caras. Cuando ya no tuvo la carta para esconderse detrás, el valiente y arrogante mago se sintió profundamente nervioso. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en su vida que tenía una cita de esas características y le dio miedo que saliera mal o resultase incómodo. Y lo peor era que Bellatrix parecía tan tranquila y segura de sí misma como siempre. Acaso se debía a que el concepto de la cena no era el mismo para ambos, pero ninguno lo pensó.

-¿Y qué me he perdido en estos meses, ha pasado algo interesante? -preguntó ella mientras mullía un cojín del sofá para acomodar a Saiph.

El gryffindor le contó los acontecimientos más relevantes desde el nombramiento de Shacklebolt como Primer Ministro. Así que terminó rápido. Salvo que le habían exonerado de los cargos y los trabajos de los chicos, no había cambiado nada. Ni leyes nuevas, ni proyectos. Le relató también la destrucción de Azkaban y solo a ella se atrevió a confesarle que el Ministerio se lo merecía por no haber cumplido la promesa de cerrarla. Por supuesto la mortífaga estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando le preguntó qué había estado haciendo él, Sirius le dio una respuesta vaga e imprecisa. Pretendía evitar por todos los medios revelar que había pasado cuatro meses amparado en el alcohol para superar su pérdida y otros tantos recuperándose. Se dio cuenta del fallo del plan cuando el camarero les trajo la botella de vino favorita de Bellatrix. Lupin le había advertido que un solo trago echaría a perder toda la rehabilitación.

-¿Por qué brindamos? -preguntó la bruja levantando su copa alegremente.

-Por la familia más noble y antigua de Inglaterra -proclamó él entre burlón y solemne.

-Te fuiste de esa familia a los dieciséis, idiota.

-Me fui el mismo año en que tú aceptaste casarte con Lestrange. Ninguno de los dos tomamos grandes decisiones...

"Touché" rió la bruja entrechocando las copas. El animago decidió emular el sistema de Hermione y se llevó la copa a los labios sin sorber. Funcionó, pero Bellatrix le conocía y estaba seguro de que no podría engañarla durante toda la cena.

Le preguntó qué había hecho ella durante esos meses. La slytherin le contó que había viajado por Europa para enseñarle a Saiph sus ciudades favoritas. Decidieron más tarde asentarse en Suecia en honor a la raza del animal, pero no estaban seguros de si se quedarían ahí o volverían a mudarse. Como le encantaba oírla hablar y distraerla del asunto del vino, optó por profundizar en su tema favorito: los progresos de su hijo. Al instante los ojos de la morena brillaron y le transmitió todas sus hazañas. Saiph se alimentaba de su magia y por tanto, podía elegir a qué ritmo crecer físicamente. El dragoncito prefería quedarse en tamaño de bolsillo durante el mayor tiempo posible, no quería renunciar tan pronto a dormir juntos y a viajar sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, sus capacidades sí que crecían exponencialmente: volaba todas las mañanas durante cuatro o cinco horas mientras Bellatrix le acompañaba con su escoba, lanzaba llamaradas sin necesidad de consumir la magia de su dueña y además, pese a su tamaño, era un cazador sobresaliente.

"Ha salido a su madre..." comentó Sirius mientras esperaba a que su compañera se despistara para vaciar la copa. Pero el deseo de toda su vida se convirtió en su condena: Bellatrix no le quitó el ojo de encima en toda la velada. Lo positivo fue que en ningún momento hubo silencios incómodos ni conversaciones forzadas. No era ya que parecieran hermanos, es que eran casi la misma persona de sexo opuesto: sus opiniones y la forma de expresarlas, la manía de redistribuir la comida por el plato antes de engullir e incluso la forma en que los mechones oscuros les caían elegantemente por el rostro resultaba idéntica. De eso se estaba dando cuenta el merodeador cuando una amable sentencia hizo tambalear su recién adquirida serenidad.

-Si no te gusta el vino podemos pedir el que quieras.

Sí que tenían que pedir otra botella porque la bruja no había precisado ayuda alguna para bebérsela entera. De todas maneras intentó disculparse

-No, no, está muy bueno. Es que estoy intentando beber menos.

Su compañera le miró como si le hubiese salido una cabeza de hipogrifo. En épocas de necesidad había visto beber a Sirius hasta frascos de perfume.

-Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad?

-No... Es que me he dado cuenta de que bebía demasiado y no me gusta depender de nada, ni siquiera del alcohol.

-El alcohol es lo único que hace soportable la vida -le recordó ella sin eliminar la desconfianza de su voz.

-Bueno, ahora te tengo a ti para eso -respondió él con tranquilidad.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida y se quedó mirándolo durante varios segundos sin saber qué decir. El animago iba a añadir algo cuando su prima se echó a reír. Se rió mucho. Mucho. Varias personas de otras mesas les miraron pero a ella no le importó en absoluto. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, comentó aún secándose las lágrimas: "Eres idiota, Siri, pero por lo menos me haces reír. Eso me gusta". Seguidamente se bebió de un trago la copa de su acompañante y llamó al camarero para pedir otra botella. Sirius no supo qué decir. Sabía que era probable que se lo tomara a broma, pero no creyó que hasta tal punto.

Después de ese malentendido que él procuró apartar de su mente, la cena continuó sin incidentes. Cuando terminó el postre tuvo que reconocer que era el mejor restaurante en el que había comido, al menos desde que se fue de casa hacía dos décadas. Efectivamente no tuvieron que pagar: "Sería una vergüenza aceptar su dinero, Madame Lestrange", informó el encargado. No solo eso, sino que además les dieron las gracias enormemente por su visita y les ofrecieron a la salida un carruaje de thestrals para dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad. Como Sirius no la conocía y la mortífaga amaba a esas criaturas, aceptaron. Antes de montarse, Bellatrix acarició a los mortíferos animales hasta que Saiph se puso celoso y emergió de su capa reclamando atención.

En seguida empezó el recorrido. Sirius tuvo que reconocer que la visita nocturna de Estocolmo era maravillosa, más aún con las luces y decoración de Navidad. Lo hubiese comentado con su compañera de no ser porque prácticamente se durmió en cuanto se sentó en los cómodos asientos. El traqueteo del carruaje le resultaba tranquilizador y su noche sin dormir seguía pasándole factura. El animago dividió su atención entre los señoriales edificios suecos y la bruja dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Tuvo claro cuál de las dos imágenes prefería. Cuando una hora después los thestrals alcanzaron los bosques al pie de la montaña de Bellatrix, el transporte se detuvo y al instante ella se despertó. Maldijo otra vez por haberse vuelto a dormir.

-Estás adorable cuando duermes -se burló él.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no estoy adorable, nunca! -protestó ella con rabia.

Seguía estando adorable. La duelista se despidió de las siniestras criaturas y agarró a su primo para aparecerse en la cima. Sirius tenía que reconocer que el método de aparición de los mortífagos era más cómodo: no se mareaba tanto y la sensación de la magia oscura recorriendo su cuerpo resultaba una invitación tentadora. Entraron al recibidor, uno de los elfos los saludó y al instante Saiph salió volando dispuesto a jugar a su juego favorito: abrasar elfos. Cuando alcanzaron el segundo piso, el animago pensó que había sido una noche casi perfecta y que realmente su prima se había esforzado por complacerle. Así que decidió darle las gracias:

-Oye, Bella, lo he pasado muy bien y quería decirte que...

-Ya, ya -le cortó ella con aburrimiento-. Ya hemos tenido tu cita romántica y toda esa tontería, ¿me vas a follar ya o...?

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Sirius estampó su boca contra la suya y la levantó por la cintura. La bruja enroscó las piernas en sus caderas, se agarró a su cuello y respondió al beso. Sin separar sus bocas, la llevó a su dormitorio y la colocó en la cama debajo de él. Bellatrix desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa y hasta ahí llegó su paciencia. Arrancó el resto de un tirón con gran habilidad y le empezó a quitar el cinturón. El animago la ayudó y enseguida los pantalones se reunieron en el suelo con su camisa. Incorporó ligeramente a la duelista que se desabrochó el corsé y él le sacó el vestido sin muchos problemas. Con más calma, la morena se quitó el sujetador y soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión absorta de su primo.

Sirius abandonó su boca y le besó el cuello y las clavículas hasta llegar a su generoso pecho. Chupó, mordió y pellizcó uno mientras masajeaba el otro con una mano. "¡Joder, esto sí!" pensó el animago. La mortífaga gimió suavemente pero se cansó pronto de la inactividad. Se incorporó y se deshizo de lo que les quedaba de ropa interior.

-Mm, Siri -murmuró ella palpando su notable erección- No estás nada mal...

Él volvió a reclamar su boca y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Deslizó una mano a la entrepierna de la morena y comprobó que no estaba tan preparada como él. Empezó a frotarle el clítoris con dos dedos mientras le besaba el cuello. Bellatrix, cansada de tanto besuqueo, le ordenó que le mordiera. Él obedeció y siguió recorriendo su cuello y hombros con los dientes. Enseguida notó que la humedad en la mano que tenía explorando aumentaba. La duelista juzgó que ya era suficiente. En un tono entre seductor y exigente susurró en su oído:

-Métemela de una vez.

La palpitante necesidad de Sirius obedeció al instante y la penetró sin dudar. La bruja se revolvió nerviosa con los ojos cerrados mientras se adaptaba a la intrusión, pero duró pocos segundos. Era increíble que pudiese ser tan dominante y salvaje sin dejar de ser la mujer más femenina que él había conocido. La bruja gruñó apreciativamente y le arañó la espalda sin delicadeza alguna. El animago gruñó de placer mientras adoptaba un ritmo rápido acoplándose a ella. Era mil veces mejor que cualquier otra mujer con la que hubiese estado: no solo el desbordante placer físico, había una dimensión completamente nueva en aquella experiencia. "Más rápido", indicó la bruja de vez en cuanto, "Más fuerte" exigió también. Sirius obedeció mientras seguía besándola y sintiendo la sangre que las uñas de la bruja liberaban en su espalda. Ambos gimieron con profundidad.

"Justo ahí, Siri" gimió la slytherin. Eso bastó para que, pese a su contención y al gran control de su cuerpo que tenía, el animago sintiera que no aguantaba más. Pero quería hacerlo a la vez que su amante y por la forma en que ella se frotaba y gruñía sentía que aún le faltaba un poco. Se odió a si mismo por recurrir a las imágenes de Snape en el momento más excitante de su vida, pero era la única forma de prolongarlo unos segundos más. Bajó una mano y empezó a frotarle el clítoris con habilidad. Tuvo incluso que pensar en otras mujeres con las que había estado: la idea de cualquier chica que no fuese su Trixie le repugnaba tanto que ayudaba a retrasar el orgasmo. Poco después, ella le avisó de que se iba a correr. Para él, eso hizo el resto. Sirius eyaculó dentro de su prima y notó como los fluidos calientes de ella se mezclaban con los suyos. Tras medio minuto de jadeos, se separaron por fin.

El gryffindor tuvo claro que era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida. No sabía si se debía a la depurada técnica de ambos, a que sus cuerpos parecían fluir al unísono (quizá por compartir genes) o a que por primera vez, lo había hecho estando profundamente enamorado. No supo cómo había sobrevivido toda su vida sin tener sexo con su prima. Se giró hacia ella y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara tapada por sus rizos oscuros. Por primera vez en esa situación, se sintió inseguro. ¿Y si a ella no le había gustado o se arrepentía? Sirius era un gran amante y sabía sin duda que se había corrido, pero eso era una reacción natural del cuerpo, no algo que se pudiese controlar. Recordó el primer beso tras la guerra que para él fue como beber un litro de_ felix felicis _pero ella solo consintió incómoda. Se odió por tener que preguntar como un adolescente novato pero necesitaba estar seguro.

-Ha... ha estado bien, ¿no? -preguntó sonando más nervioso de lo que le gustaría.

La bruja abrió los ojos, se apartó el pelo de la cara y le miró extrañada. Normalmente se hubiera burlado por semejante pregunta, pero su compañero parecía nervioso y le notaba raro, así que tuvo piedad:

-Claro que sí, Siri -respondió con una sonrisa.

Adoraba sus sonrisas, casi incluso más que su cuerpo. Así que como respuesta, se incorporó, le abrió las piernas sin obtener resistencia y se acomodó entre ellas.

-Creo que podemos mejorarlo -murmuró él hundiendo la cabeza en su sexo.

Estaba completamente suave y depilado y empezó a lamer al instante. La mortífaga no respondió, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de la hábil lengua sobre ella. Cuando Sirius pasó a succionar el clítoris, hundió ambas manos en el cabello del animago, empujándolo con fuerza para que trabajara más rápido y con más intensidad. A muchos hombres había que indicarles la intensidad y el ritmo requeridos en esa práctica, pero su primo era notablemente experto. Así que Bellatrix se dejó hacer mientras gemía suavemente. Él, que no necesitaba ninguna motivación extra, siguió chupando con avidez.

-Joder, Bella -murmuró sin apenas separarse-. Eres mi nuevo sabor favorito.

Ella profirió un gruñido de protesta. Le encantaban los cumplidos, pero no en ese caso que implicaban falta de contacto. Volvió a empujar su cabeza con fuerza arañándole la nuca. El camufló una sonrisa ante tanta necesidad y continuó succionando su parte más sensible mientras le acariciaba los muslos. Con aquellas atenciones, a la morena le bastaron pocos minutos para volver a correrse. Sirius no se retiró sino que lamió sus fluidos por completo. Después, volvió a tumbarse junto a ella y la besó. Tras comerse la boca durante un rato y parar otro tanto para recuperar el aliento, la bruja comentó entre jadeos:

-Joder, Siri, menos mal que no te maté...

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido -respondió él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Claro que lo es" aseguró ella mordisqueándole el cuello. Siguió hasta llegar a su pecho y el animago gimió complacido. "Esto me pone mucho" murmuró ella recorriendo sus tatuajes con la lengua (excepto el de Saiph, eso hubiera sido raro). Él tomó nota mental de tatuarse el cuerpo entero al día siguiente. Cuando la bruja bajó a su cintura sin cerrar la boca, él le impidió seguir descendiendo y la atrajo hacía sí. Ella le miró confundida. "¿No quieres que yo te...?" preguntó Bellatrix. "No" la interrumpió él "Quiero que esta noche sea todo para ti". Al instante Sirius fue consciente de que eso era probablemente lo más cursi que había dicho en su vida. Pero le dio igual, era verdad. Ella le miró desconcertada. El sexo no funcionaba así, siempre era un favor por otro. Además, ella también era muy docta en ese campo, quería lucirse... A Sirius debía pasarle algo, actuaba de forma muy extraña. Sin embargo, pese a su negativa, era evidente que su cuerpo había vuelto a despertar al oírla gemir y correrse y suplicaba atención. Bellatrix se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciarle de forma suave y casi imperceptible. Solo que era terriblemente perceptible para alguien tan altamente excitado y necesitado como Sirius.

-Pues algo habrá que hacer... -comentó ella con inocencia- Porque estás tan duro como al principio... Parece que me necesitas...

La falsa dulzura de su voz unida al roce de las yemas de sus dedos y a que no había estado tan cachondo en su vida, le hicieron suplicar de forma casi patética. "Por favor... Bella, por favor" gimió. De nuevo, en circunstancias normales, la bruja torturaría a su amante durante horas hasta permitirle tocarla (eso si se lo permitía), pero su primo parecía tan indefenso y apetecible... Había algo en él distinto a todos los demás, había algo que... Sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó sobre él empalándose a sí misma y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

-¡Joder, Bella! ¡Sí, así, así! -gruñó él con pasión- ¡Móntame, Bella!

Recibió una dolorosa bofetada -a la mortífaga nadie le daba órdenes- pero eso aún le excitó más. Aunque no tanto como la visión de los enormes pechos de la bruja bamboleándose con cada embestida. Se incorporó con esfuerzo y se metió uno en la boca. Chupó y lamió hasta que notó que esa distracción hacía perder el ritmo a la slytherin. Volvió a tumbarse y la sujetó por las caderas para moverla con fuerza. Como esa brusquedad y la idea de Sirius utilizándola así la excitaba profundamente, transigió con la pérdida de control. Aprovechando que gracias a su desarrollado sentido del equilibrio tenía libres las manos, la morena empezó a estrujarse los pechos con fuerza, como a ella le gustaba. Esa imagen le bastó a Sirius que volvió a estallar dentro de ella. Pero a pesar del éxtasis y la pérdida de energía, siguió friccionando hasta que Bellatrix se corrió también. Hubo varios minutos de casi mareo.

-Imagínate -susurró la bruja con voz entrecortada- lo divertidas que hubiesen sido las fiestas de los Black de haber sabido esto.

Él no pudo evitar reírse.

-Nos castigaron un mes por beber whisky -recordó el mago- si llegan a pillarnos...

-¿Como que pillarnos? Me refiero a follar sobre la mesa del comedor cuando tu madre empezaba a soltar un discurso sobre la importancia de la disciplina y la severidad en los jóvenes.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza ante la perversión de su prima y comentó:

-Seguramente nos hubiesen aplaudido por estar tan mentalizados en la preservación de la sangre.

La bruja rió también y le indicó a su somnoliento compañero que se durmiera mientras ella se daba una ducha. Él asintió vagamente, le dio un último beso y cerró los ojos. Bellatrix rezó porque su estrategia funcionara: su pretensión era que se durmiera rápido y la dejara a ella dormir en su lado de la cama sin abrazos constrictores. Ya había pasado una noche en vela, no necesitaba otra. Sonrió satisfecha cuando salió del baño adjunto y escuchó la suave y pausada respiración de su primo. Se metió en su lado con sigilo y dio gracias por poder dormir. Hasta que dos minutos después, sin abrir los ojos, Sirius la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó. La mortífaga maldijo internamente y se preguntó por qué aguantaba aquello. Pero aguantó y veló el sueño de su compañero durante toda la noche.


	30. Chapter 30

**Nota**: Gracias a LadyIbuprofeno por la genial idea del anuncio en el Profeta. ¡Y mil gracias a todos los que comentáis y seguís la historia, sois los mejores!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bellatrix decidió contar que se iba a aprovechar el último día del congreso y esconderse en su habitación a dormir. O en un banco en un parque muggle, ya le daba igual, solo quería dormir. Pero una vez más, Sirius le suplicó que se quedará. Ella le preguntó si tenía algún plan:

-Por supuesto que sí, cielo -respondió él.

Estaba segura de que Sirius la llamaba cosas cursis solo para ver su cara de estupor. Y lo logró. La paralizó tanto el apelativo que no se resistió cuando el animago tiró de su brazo y la colocó encima de él. "Bueno, hay planes peores" pensó ella con resignación. Dedicaron el resto de la mañana a hacer el amor o a follar, depende del punto de vista. Ambos reconocieron que se les daba extraordinariamente bien. Sirius pasó horas memorizando su cuerpo. La suavidad de sus curvas era famosa y maravillosa, pero él se enamoró de sus aristas. La prominencia de sus clavículas al recorrerlas con sus labios, el camino que formaban sus costillas por las que tantas veces resbalaron sus dedos, el hueso de sus caderas tan aparente para mordisquear, las vértebras de su columna que definían su pálida espalda... Adoraba su cuerpo, adoraba todo en ella.

No salieron de la cama ni para comer. Solo paraban cuando Saiph entraba a exigir atención. Bellatrix obligaba a Sirius a separarse y vestirse, no quería ocasionarle a su hijo ningún trauma. Él lo hacía con resignación y le repetía que estaba loca, pero en el fondo pensaba que era maravillosa cuidando a su dragón, nunca la había visto preocuparse así por nadie. Estaban en medio de la visita de Saiph en la que reclamaba su merienda cuando un cuervo apareció y soltó dos cartas sobre la cama. Sirius cogió los sobres mientras su prima le daba un azucarillo al pájaro. Reconoció en uno la letra pequeña y puntiaguda de Harry y en el otro la elegante caligrafía de Hermione. Le extrañó la segunda, él había preguntado a su ahijado por su amiga en la anterior carta, pero no pensó que le escribiera. Entonces descubrió que el sobre no estaba a su nombre.

-¿Por qué te escribe otra vez Hermione? -preguntó extrañado pasándole la carta a la mortífaga.

-Supongo que porque le contesté a la que me trajiste. Ya te dije que todos nuestros hijos me prefieren a mí -presumió ella-. De hecho, Granger me manda "recuerdos llorosos y sentidos de Kreacher" en cada carta.

Él le preguntó de qué más hablaban pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo que eran cosas "de mujer a mujer" y a él no le atañían en absoluto. Harry se alegraba moderadamente de que le fuera bien con su prima y le contaba que por Londres todo igual, seguían trabajando en los restos de Azkaban. Habían encontrado varios cadáveres pero a Lucius Malfoy lo daban por desaparecido en el mar, así que habían exonerado a su mujer e hijo de todos los cargos como medida humanitaria. Se lo contó a Bellatrix a quien no le interesó mucho. Su ahijado le pedía que le escribiera también a Lupin que no entendía por qué pero estaba más preocupado que él. La morena, que había observado la misiva por encima de su hombro (pero sin permitirle a él hacer lo mismo), le animó a que les escribiera a ambos al instante. Sabía que la palabra escrita no era el fuerte de su primo y le costaría un rato. Él no entendió tanto entusiasmo pero se sentó al escritorio y puso manos a la obra. Bellatrix sin perder tiempo en desplazarse a su propia cama, abrazó a Saiph y cerró los ojos.

Cuando se despertó pocas horas después, vio que Sirius seguía escribiendo y tachando cosas de espaldas a ella. A pesar de que se sentía más muerta que viva, como faltaban pocas horas para la cena de despedida de la Fiesta de la Ascendencia, no le quedó otra que levantarse. Se acercó con sigilo a su primo y ojeó la carta al hombre-lobo por encima. Obviamente no le contaba nada de su relación, solo mencionaba que "Bellatrix está bien, yo estoy bien y no tienes que preocuparte".

-Cuéntale lo bien que follamos -comentó ella-, eso le tranquilizará más.

Sirius dio un respingo por la interrupción, la amonestó por ser tan cotilla y dio ambas cartas por terminadas. Escribió los remites en sus respectivos sobres y llamó al cuervo que se había quedado en la habitación jugando con Saiph. Le entregó las cartas y el animal emprendió el vuelo otra vez. Ya desocupado, sentó a su prima sobre su regazo y empezó a jugar con sus rizos.

-No vayas a la cena -pidió él-. Esa gente es estúpida, superficial y solo se quieren a ellos mismos.

-Tengo que ir. Es la despedida y necesito llevarme bien con ellos para mis futuros negocios -explicó ella-. Además, me adoran, están fascinados conmigo.

-Eso es porque no te conocen -se burló él.

-¡Oh, sí que me conocen! Les he contado todo. Y jamás han conocido a nadie que tenga un dragón y menos un tan precioso, ¿a que sí, pequeñín? -comentó acariciando a Saiph

-¿Les has contado que pasaste catorce años en la peor cárcel de Europa?

-Y que en mi juicio no solo no me defendí, sino que me senté encadenada a la silla como si fuese un trono y me burlé y reí como la enajenada que soy -reveló con alegría-. Pero puedes acompañarme si quieres.

Sirius la miró a los ojos y supo que decía la verdad: les había contado todo. Rechazó la invitación. Cuando huyó de casa juró que no volvería a otra fiesta de sangre pura con esa gente tan deleznable. Le resultaba hipócrita y despreciable. Ella lo respetó y le aseguró que intentaría volver lo antes posible, pero que aún así, no la esperara despierto. Insistió mucho en la última parte y decidió que para asegurarse, echaría alguna siesta en el restaurante. Después de meterse mano y lengua durante unos minutos más, la mortífaga se marchó para vestirse. Se puso un vestido morado con adornos plateados ajustado a su figura sin necesidad de corsé. Eligió unos tacones y un bolso a juego y pasó de arreglarse el pelo. "Qué buena estás, joder" alabó a su reflejo en el espejo. Buscó una capa que demostrase que más dinero que ella no tenían ni los duendes y bajó al recibidor con Saiph.

Para su sorpresa, más elegante incluso que Lucius Malfoy en su mejor época, con una túnica de gala casi al nivel de la suya, la esperaba Sirius. Cuando sus elfos le prepararon el vestidor con todos esos trajes elegantes jamás creyó verlo con uno. Se acercó a él intentando que no notara su incredulidad (tarea fácil porque él estaba igual de absorto contemplándola).

-No te he visto tan elegante ni cuando te vestía tu madre, Siri -comentó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó.

-Si voy a acompañar a mi ex convicta favorita es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Creí que lo odiabas porque lo consideras ridículo, absurdo y superficial -comentó ella prácticamente sin separar sus labios de los de él.

-Y así es. Pero he pensado que podré criticarlos y odiarlos mejor si sé de lo que hablo.

"De acuerdo, pero que no se te note, los necesito de mi parte" murmuró ella mientras él la cogía de la mano para salir a la zona de aparición. La cena de despedida se celebraba en el Gran Palacio de las Brujas Nórdicas en cuya escalinata se habían encontrado tres días antes. Bellatrix los apareció ante el imponente edificio de mármol y antes de subir le explicó que no les había hablado de su primo el traidor de sangre, así que podía inventarse la historia que quisiera. A Sirius le dolió un poco que le hubiera obviado (a pesar de odiar a toda esa gente) pero decidió aprovechar el ofrecimiento.

-¿Puedo decir que soy tu marido? Sería gracioso...

La bruja lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Les dije que no estoy casada y no quiero que piensen que miento. Puedes decir que eres mi prometido.

Él aceptó de inmediato. Pero conforme empezaban a subir, se fijó en cómo a ambos les caían por la cara los mechones oscuros de forma casi idéntica, tenían la misma locura en la mirada y los rasgos aristocráticos exclusivos de los Black. A él no le interesaban en absoluto todos esos supremacistas de sangre, pero sabía que para su compañera era importante y no quería fastidiarle la noche. Así que le comentó que igual se daban cuenta de que eran familia.

-¡Por supuesto que se van a dar cuenta! Pienso decírselo yo. Algunos de ellos se han casado incluso entre hermanos para preservar la fortuna... Y aunque aquí esté bien visto, te diría lo mismo en cualquier circunstancia. Yo no me avergüenzo de nada, Sirius, seré mejor o peor persona, más o menos depravada. He vivido muchas cosas y bastantes no han sido por decisión propia... Pero es lo que soy y es a donde he llegado: ni puedo ni quiero cambiarlo. Si quiero inventarme que voy a casarme con mi primo, con mi hermana o con mi dragón me he ganado el derecho a hacerlo. A estas alturas ya...

Sirius la agarró por la cintura y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Llevaba desde los doce años deseando poder besar a su prima y ahora podía hacerlo cada vez que quería. Y llamarla cosas cursis para sacarla de quicio, eso le encantaba. Si en ese momento se mirase en el espejo de Oesed, solo vería la realidad. Bellatrix aprovechó que estaba un escalón más arriba y le pasó los brazos por el cuello: así era mucho más cómodo. Solo pararon cuando un hombre bastante atractivo e impecablemente vestido comentó:

-Maldita seas, Black, todos nos habíamos hecho ilusiones contigo. Estaba seguro de que me elegirías a mí y nos iríamos a vivir a mi mansión de las Maldivas.

-Tu mujer hubiese sido un problema, Erik -se burló la bruja.

-Lo sé. Ella te desea casi más que yo, pero aún así estaba seguro de ganar.

La mortífaga sacudió la cabeza y le presentó a Sirius -que ocultó con dificultad la mirada asesina- como su primo y prometido. Al varón de sangre pura le pareció un enlace maravilloso. Pocos escalones después apareció su mujer (también bastante espectacular) y el animago comprobó que efectivamente miraba a Bellatrix intentando devorarla con la mirada. Y era evidente que a ella no le molestaba, coquetear de forma -aparentemente- inocente se le daba sorprendentemente bien. A Sirius le tranquilizó comprobar que hablaban en su idioma y no en sueco, al fin y al cabo había invitados de todas partes de Europa.

El Palacio por dentro quitaba el aliento, todo en cristal y oro con techos casi infinitos y decoraciones suntuosas. Se notaba que los invitados tenían clase y habían sido educados para que ese tipo de fiestas constituyesen su hábitat natural. La slytherin le presentó a los representantes de las familias más importantes y todos los felicitaron por su futuro enlace. Sirius comprobó que era verdad lo que le había contado: la trataban con una especie de veneración y fascinación que a la bruja le encantaba. Hubo varios malentendidos cuando algunas personas dedicaron reverencias a "Míster Black". Míster Black resultó no ser él sino Saiph, que recibía los gestos orgulloso desde el hombro de su dueña. El hombre comprobó con cierto horror que esas personas ostentaban los cargos más importantes en sus respectivos países. Quedaban pocas familias de sangre pura pero seguían siendo la élite: banqueros, directores de periódicos, ministros, dueños de colegios privados, jueces... Le llamó la atención cuando el juez con el cargo de más responsabilidad de Suecia se acercó a saludar a Bellatrix con deleite. ¿¡Pero acaso no sabía lo que su prima había hecho!?

-Encantado, señor Black -aseguró estrechando la mano a Sirius- y dígame, ¿cómo ha conseguido que acceda a casarse con usted una mujer tan extraordinaria como nuestra querida Bellatrix?

A él le dio cierta grima oírle referirse a su prima de esa forma, pero antes de poder replicar, la mujer del juez añadió un comentario jocoso: "¿Quizá ha estado usted también en Azkaban?". Sin dudar, el gryffindor exclamó que por supuesto, doce años, y se apartó el pelo del cuello para mostrar su tatuaje de recluso. El grupo que se había formado entorno a ellos profirió exclamaciones de admiración. Adoraban a la bruja oscura por haber ido a Azkaban por defender sus ideales de sangre y creyeron que el caso de su primo fue similar.

-Me ponen los presidiarios -informó la bruja alegremente-, aunque él era inocente así que bah...

El desprecio a su primo por no ser culpable de los cargos aún les hizo más gracia. Sirius se calmó al notar que su estancia en prisión les provocaba más respeto; los intentos de ligar con su "prometida" se volvieron mucho más sutiles. Antes de la cena había una exhibición de duelo en la sala de espectáculos, así que entraron y ocuparon sus asientos. Dichas exhibiciones se habían prohibido en gran parte del mundo mágico, pero entre las altas esferas siempre había constituido una fuente de entretenimiento. Dos magos se enfrentaban en un escenario central mientras los asistentes observaban desde sus asientos. Sirius quiso pensar que los duelistas eran voluntarios y no mestizos o nacidos de muggles a los que obligaban a combatir hasta casi la muerte (que en teoría no estaba permitida, pero hubo varios que se ganaron un billete solo de ida al hospital).

Estaba centrado en esas ideas cuando notó una mano sobre su muslo. Al sentir la rapidez de su cuerpo en reaccionar, no tuvo duda de a quién pertenecía. Sin embargo, la mortífaga estaba comentando el duelo con la mujer sentada a su izquierda como si el tema no fuese con ella. El animago intentó de inmediato apartarle la mano. Si bien nunca rechazaba algo así, excitarse viendo a dos magos intentando matarse y rodeado de las familias más estiradas de Europa no era un plan que le sedujera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía mover los brazos, se trataba de algún hechizo inmovilizador. "¿¡Pero si ni siquiera ha sacado la varita como lo ha...!?" pensó con estupor. Su pensamiento se interrumpió al oír un gruñido salir de su garganta. Su prima era extremadamente hábil y no le estaba costando mucho satisfacerlo aun en contra de su voluntad. Por suerte, todos estaban muy volcados gritando y animando a su oponente favorito y sus gruñidos se dispersaron en el ambiente. La oscuridad de la sala unida a la túnica que le tapaba lo suficiente impidieron que el hombre de al lado pudiera ver la virtuosa mano de la slytherin.

-¡Bellatrix, para ahora mismo! -protestó con firmeza en su oído.

Con el semblante serio y sin apartar los ojos del escenario, la morena se inclinó sobre él y susurró:

-Cuanto antes me des lo que quiero, antes acabaremos.

La respuesta fue otro gemido ahogado. Intentó liberarse la inmovilización pero pronto hubo de abandonar ese frente y centrar todos sus esfuerzos en aparentar normalidad y camuflar sus reacciones. Pocos segundos después, haciéndose sangre en el labio de tanto mordérselo para mantener la boca cerrada, entró en erupción. En cuanto el asunto se relajó, Bellatrix retiró la mano y él sintió como sus brazos cobraban vida de nuevo. Con un discreto movimiento de su varita, todo quedó limpio. Salvo los dedos de su prima. No pudo evitar ver como se los lamía uno por uno como un gato satisfecho. Para su desgracia, esa simple imagen bastó para que el bulto de su pantalón resurgiera con fuerza pocos minutos después. Decidió que a ese juego sabían jugar los dos.

Sirius se disculpó con la pareja que le separaba del pasillo, agarró a su prima del brazo y la obligó a levantarse. Salieron del teatro a toda velocidad y el animago empezó a buscar los baños. Al instante su acompañante protestó:

-¡Ni de coña vamos a follar en el váter como vagabundos o adolescentes cachondos! -exclamó la mortífaga ofendida.

"¿Entonces dónde propones...?". Sirius no pudo terminar la frase porque Bellatrix ya no estaba a su lado. Contempló con horror que se dirigía a uno de los empleados de seguridad del Palacio y le comentaba con tranquilidad:

-Mi prometido tiene un problema de adicción al sexo, ¿podría indicarme usted que sala podríamos emplear para que se calme?

El trabajador disimuló con bastante maestría su estupefacción: esa gente de sangre pura no estaba bien de la cabeza, ¡cómo se notaba que se casaban entre primos! Antes de que el animago pudiera protestar o al menos suavizar el enrojecimiento de su rostro, el encargado les indicó uno de los salones, sacó una llave y se la entregó a la mortífaga. Bellatrix la aceptó y se dirigió hacia la habitación indicada. "¿Vienes o no?" preguntó con impaciencia a Sirius que seguía paralizado. El hombre dedicó una mirada avergonzada al empleado y siguió a la morena.

El salón que les habían cedido para satisfacer sus instintos era más elegante que cualquiera de los de Versalles. Sin embargo, a la duelista no le dio tiempo de apreciar la decoración ni el diseño porque en cuanto entraron, Sirius la empujó contra la pared, le quitó las bragas de un tirón y se bajó el pantalón. Bellatrix enroscó las piernas en su cintura para facilitar el acceso y él la penetró sin problemas. Los juegos previos los habían excitado a ambos por igual. Adoptó un ritmo rápido y fuerte -les habían bastado dos días para familiarizarse con los gustos del otro- y buscó sus labios para besarla con ganas. La bruja abrió la boca de inmediato y le acarició el pelo con una mano mientras le arañaba la espalda con la otra. Cuando se cansó del besuqueo, ladeó la cabeza y Sirius procedió a morderle el cuello. A ella le bastó ese gesto y a él escuchar sus gemidos. Ambos se corrieron al unísono.

Tras un último beso, el animago tuvo que reprimir -una vez más- las ganas de confesarle que la quería. Ajena a todo, Bellatrix comentó que los sofás parecían muy cómodos pero habían follado de pie contra la pared. "Somos como animales" murmuró la mortífaga mientras limpiaba con su varita cualquier resto de su pasión. Se arreglaron la ropa y el pelo como pudieron y salieron del salón. La slytherin le devolvió la llave al empleado. Por suerte el espectáculo de duelo acababa de terminar y pudieron mezclarse entre las parejas que salían camino al salón comedor.

La copiosa cena por supuesto estuvo a la altura. Los Black tenían lugares reservados en la mesa presidencial entre las personalidades más importantes. Hasta Saiph tenía su propio asiento con un cojín y un plato de degustación carnes y otro de dulces. El animal parecía encantado, al igual que su dueña consideraba que todo era poco para él. Sirius lo entendió porque la comida era realmente exquisita, aunque no tanto como la del restaurante francés de la noche anterior. Habló poco y se clavó las uñas con fuerza para no lanzarles un hechizo a todos cuando exponían sin tapujos sus ideales supremacistas. Cuando su prima se dio cuenta, le cogió la mano bajo el mantel y la dejó ahí. Eso le tranquilizó un poco. Al poco el tema giró sobre ellos y les preguntaron por su futura boda. Para sorpresa del moreno, Bellatrix se lanzó al instante a describir una ceremonia íntima pero carísima en un santuario de dragones; solo ellos dos y Saiph, sin la familia, para familia ya estaban ellos... A todos les pareció alucinante y a la altura de los Black. Sirius deseó que dicho plan fuera real y se perdió en sus fantasías.

-¿A qué sí, amor? -le preguntó Bellatrix al rato sacándolo de su ensoñación.

La bruja le besó la mejilla y le miró con dulzura. La odió por ese gesto, era una actriz jodidamente maravillosa. Se arriesgó y respondió que "Claro que sí, cielo". Maldijo internamente a su pseudo prometida cuando dedujo que en lo que había estado de acuerdo era en que lo único que había por debajo de los sangre sucia eran los traidores de sangre. Pero como la mano de la duelista seguía sobre la suya, la apretó con fuerza y se calmó. Hasta que el famoso juez supremo se dirigió a él de nuevo.

-¿El vino no es de su agrado, señor Black? -preguntó al ver su copa llena.

Antes de que pudiera responder, su compañera se adelantó de nuevo:

-Ya sabes que cuesta acostumbrarse a este matarratas sueco, querido. Los Black tenemos nuestras propias bodegas y todo lo que baje el listón, bueno... -comentó con controlada soberbia- Siri y yo empezamos a beber a los doce para coger fondo.

Evidentemente el vino era carísimo y casi de los mejores que la bruja había probado, pero engañó a todos sin problema y aceptaron su explicación entre risas. Una mujer, la presidenta de la Liga Mundial de Quidditch, exclamó de pronto:

-¡No me digas que este es el primo con el que a los quince años os bebisteis todo el whisky de tu padre y organizasteis una batalla de hipogrifos durante la cena de Navidad!

La duelista confirmó que así era y todos miraron al animago con interés renovado. Alguien comentó que era muy romántico que llevasen enamorados desde pequeños. Sirius observó como su prima ocultaba un escalofrío, pero decidió agarrarse a la esperanzadora idea de que sí les había hablado de él. Constató durante toda la cena que no le había mentido en lo de que la adoraban: mostraban hacia Bellatrix una admiración y respeto comparable al que la gente sintió hacia Dumbledore. Con la diferencia de que su prima era una asesina y esas personas eran las más poderosas del continente. En cuanto logró desviar el tema, la bruja le dirigió una mirada de advertencia de "tenemos que hablar de ese rollo tuyo de no beber". Aprovechó otro despiste para intercambiar sus copas y beberse la del animago que finalmente quedó bien al alabar la excelencia del cuestionado matarratas.

Cuando la sobremesa terminó de madrugada, a ambos les costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Saiph hacía horas que, con la tripa satisfecha, se había dormido en el regazo de su dueña. Se levantaron y se despidieron. Sirius observó cómo sus compañeros de mesa le comentaban a Bellatrix que la apoyarían en cualquier causa y que seguirían en contacto. Ella les dio las gracias con su sonrisa seductora y casi inocente y salieron de ahí. Él empleó sus últimas energías en echarle la bronca por sus ideales de sangre, ella ni siquiera pudo replicar. Por mucho que fueran como animales, al llegar a su mansión ambos soñaban únicamente con dormir. Pero por supuesto Sirius no la dejó irse a su cama: su princesa tenía que dormir con él y más después de lo que había aguantado él. En eso tenía razón, Bellatrix sospechaba que por nadie más hubiese asistido Sirius a semejante evento. Además, tampoco tenía fuerzas para protestar porque -paradójicamente- estaba muerta de sueño. Así que una vez más, se acostó entre los brazos de su primo y decidió relajarse a ver si podía dormir, con el cansancio que arrastraba parecía probable...

Fue imposible. Bellatrix constató que si no estaba en su cama y con un mínimo de libertad, era incapaz de pegar ojo. Intentó zafarse de él, pero incluso dormido tenía más fuerza que ella. Tuvo que recordarse varias veces que el juramento inquebrantable le impedía torturarlo. Llevaba tres noches sin dormir, sobreviviendo con pequeñas siestas de media hora los pocos ratos que podía despistar a su primo. Le había dicho que se quedaría un mes. Veintisiete noches más. Lo pensó fríamente, tenía dos opciones: o se lo decía, arriesgándose a herir sus sentimientos o volvía a tomar filtros vigorizantes como cuando estuvo encerrada en la Mansión Lestrange. Vio claro que tendría que ser la primera opción. Cuando para vigilar a su marido tomó esas pociones alcanzó un punto alarmante entre el aborrecimiento y la adicción: no soportaba su sabor pero estaba apunto de necesitarlas cual droga. Las circunstancias le obligaron a centrarse en problemas más acuciantes y se desenganchó rápido, pero no podía arriesgarse a una recaída. En cuando su primo se despertara, se lo diría.

Miles de kilómetros hacia el oeste, en su cafetería favorita, Hermione disfrutaba del té mientras escribía una carta para Bellatrix. La echaba de menos y le encantaba recibir noticias suyas. Ese hilo de pensamiento la llevó a su otra amiga slytherin. Pansy y ella tenían una relación un tanto extraña pero funcionaba. Se llevaban bien y se divertían juntas porque en el fondo tenían cosas en común. Pero por otro lado, cada vez que se cruzaban con un conocido se separaban rápidamente o fingían un encuentro casual. Resultaba bastante estúpido: tras haber sobrevivido a una guerra bien podían apartar viejas rivalidades, pero lo hacían de forma casi instintiva. La gryffindor decidió que ella debía ser la más madura y dar el siguiente paso. Lo decidió justo cuando la morena entró en la cafetería con el rostro exaltando y blandiendo una copia de El Profeta. Le dio el tiempo justo de guardar el papel de cartas en su bolso.

-¡Por favor, mira qué genialidad de tu ex novio! -exclamó Pansy.

Apartó su plato casi volcando el té pese a las protestas de Hermione y abrió el periódico por las páginas de anuncios. Le señaló uno que ocupaba media página escrito en cursiva y recogido dentro de un corazón. La sabelotodo lo leyó de mala gana:

_Miembro del famoso trío dorado busca chica para introducir esporádicamente mi azanahoriado basilisco en su cámara de los secretos. No exijo un estándar mínimo de belleza, con que sea alguien que no me haga desear encamarme con Filch, me conformo. Lo que sí pido es una cierta cultura del mundo actual (especialmente de lo referente a mi persona) para tener conversación mientras mi basilisco despierta del letargo. Abstenerse remilgadas a las que les disguste verme comiendo muslos de pavo mientras realizamos el serpeante ritual. Valoraré las propuestas en estricto orden de llegada. Dirigid vuestras lechuzas a: Ronald Weasley, Oficina de Aurores – Ministerio de Magia, 2ª planta. _

_P.S.: Deseo aclarar que al hablar del "serpeante ritual" me refiero al acto del coito. _

Hermione había comenzado la lectura en voz alta, pero cuando llegó a la metáfora de la anaranjada bestia, enmudeció. Tuvo que releer el texto varias veces -completamente demacrada-, mientras Pansy lloraba de risa. A la castaña le costó varios minutos reaccionar y su amiga no tuvo problema en llenar el silencio.

-Al menos ha tenido la decencia de no poner la dirección de su casa. Menuda gracia que le habría hecho a su madre si...

No pudo continuar porque casi se ahogaba de la risa. Hermione la miró con odio. No le hacía gracia que se burlara así de su amigo, además, era evidente que aquello no era real.

-Es una broma de mal gusto -sentenció la castaña-, alguien ha publicado esto en su nombre y me parece una barbaridad.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó su amiga frunciendo el ceño- Yo lo veo muy capaz, se le notaba un tanto baboso y desesperado... ¿Apostarías algo a que no es suyo?

"Bueno, yo..." balbuceó Hermione. Estaba casi segura de que no había sido Ron. Casi. El pelirrojo estaba bastante desorientado desde que los intentos de ligar con ella fracasaron. Además, trabajar junto a Harry que era feliz con su hermana Ginny y soportar las burlas de sus hermanos porque él se iba a quedar más solo que Snape no le resultaba agradable. Igual sí que lo había publicado él, pero... No, era imposible. Ron jamás usaría ese vocabulario... principalmente porque sonaba demasiado culto. Alegó que no apostaba porque no le gustaban esas prácticas, pero que confiaba en su amigo ciegamente. "Además, no es mi ex novio" aclaró para distanciarse del presunto autor de miembro azanahoriado. Pansy levantó las cejas con interés.

-Me dijiste que estuviste con alguien. Debo reconocer que es un alivio que no fuera él... ¿Quién fue entonces? ¿Potter? Es solo un mestizo arrogante e insoportable, pero bueno, es el Elegido, tiene su morbo, lo reconozco.

-¡No hables así de mis amigos! -protestó la chica- ¡Harry y Ron son como mis hermanos, jamás tendría nada con ellos!

-¿Entonces quién fue? ¿Longbottom, Cormac McLaggen, Krum? -preguntó la morena que no iba a soltar la presa.

"No fue un chico" murmuró Hermione mirándola a los ojos con curiosidad por ver su reacción. Pansy abrió los ojos unos milímetros más de lo habitual en un gesto que mezclaba la incredulidad y cierta curiosidad. Pero enseguida recuperó su expresión de desinterés e insistió en saber quién era:

-¿La maldita Weasley a la que todo el mundo considera guapísima? ¿Padma? ¿Parvati? ¿La rubia lunática? Reconozco que esa chica tiene un punto...

Hermione se preguntó con cierta rabia qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con Luna, no era normal que hasta las personas más trastornadas sintieran cierta atracción hacia ella... Negó con la cabeza y la invitó a dejarlo porque jamás lo acertaría. La morena se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual y murmuró: "Seguro que no era más que una pob...". Se cortó en seco al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió la gryffindor. De nuevo hubo unos minutos de silencio. Hasta que Pansy se aventuró a romperlo.

-¿Cómo es entonces? ¿Qué tiene esa chica para que cambiases de acera? -inquirió con tono burlón.

Hermione pensó en responder que era morena, de slytherin, supremacista de sangre, de familia noble y con una querencia hacia la oscuridad para que su compañera encontrara el parecido. Pero decidió adoptar otra estrategia. Pansy había insultado a sus amigos y además llevaban desde el principio haciéndose rabiar mutuamente, su amistad se cimentaba sobre ello. Así que optó por resaltar las virtudes que a su compañera le flojeaban:

-Es fuerte y decidida, muy inteligente, absolutamente fiel a sus causas, daría la vida por aquello en lo que cree y jamás renegaría de ello. No necesita la aprobación de nadie, le da igual lo que piensen los demás. Y es sin duda la persona más valiente que he conocido. Además siempre tiene una sonrisa para todo el mundo.

"Una sonrisa de psicópata trastornada" pensó Hermione, pero omitió ese detalle. Pansy solo murmuró un "Ah..." mientras meditaba a quién correspondería esa descripción. No se le ocurrió ninguna candidata. Lo único evidente es que era su antítesis, todo lo que ella desearía ser pero jamás lograría. Hermione se apiadó y cambió de tema. Le contó que Harry y Ginny estaban organizando una fiesta de Navidad en Grimmauld Place para dentro de una semana. Como asistirían varios compañeros del colegio, le pareció un buen evento para presentar a su nueva amiga. Estaba bastante harta de tener que ocultarlo y sospechaba que la slytherin también.

-Así que si estás libre y te apetece, podemos ir juntas -sonrió Hermione ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿Para pasar tiempo con gente pobre, sin ninguna clase y...?

"Olvídalo" la interrumpió Hermione con frialdad levantándose del asiento de inmediato. Pansy se dio cuenta de que se había pasado (por mucho que lo pensara así). Aunque su relación se basaba en tensar la cuerda a ver cuánto podían sacarse de quicio mutuamente, sus familias y amigos debían quedarse al margen. Así que se levantó y salió tras ella. Dio gracias de que sus padres fueran dueños del local y no tener que perder tiempo en pagar.

-¡Vale, espera! ¡Iré contigo! -jadeó cuando la alcanzó.

-No. No necesito que la princesita de slytherin le haga un favor a su sangre sucia favorita y la acompañe para criticar a sus amigos.

-No voy a hacer eso... Y hace mucho que no te llamo sangre sucia -se defendió la morena evitando la disculpa como siempre-. De verdad que me apetece ir contigo y prometo comportarme, al fin y al cabo me han educado para eso...

Como la última frase sonó sincera y Hermione supo que le había costado decirlo, se suavizó un poco. No obstante, le molestó que siguiera siendo incapaz de pedir perdón. Así que añadió una condición (del todo necesaria, por otra parte).

-De acuerdo. Puedes venir... Pero tendrás que disculparte con Harry.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡¿Por pretender entregarlo a Voldemort durante la guerra?! -exclamó la castaña con incredulidad.

-Ah, eso... -murmuro Pansy que lo había olvidado por completo- No fue nada personal, simplemente me parecía evidente que estaba ahí y bastaba con atraparlo para evitar la guerra. No lo hice por cobardía o egoísmo, sino pensando en qué sería mejor para el mundo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una mueca burlona.

-Más te vale inventarte una mentira más creíble para entonces...

-Tranquila. Desarrollaré tres o cuatro y tú eliges tu favorita -contestó la morena sonriente.

La gryffindor sacudió la cabeza de nuevo fingiendo hastío pero no pudo evitar sonreír antes de marcharse.


	31. Chapter 31

Faltaban dos semanas para Navidad, pero las calles de Londres ya resplandecían entre guirnaldas de luces e imponentes abetos. Harry y Ginny habían elegido ese viernes para celebrar su fiesta y que todos pudieran asistir, ya que en las fechas señaladas muchos se iban de viaje. Habían invitado a sus amigos más cercanos, pero nada de adultos. Esa decisión no debió a sus deseos de desenfreno, más bien a todo lo contrario: no querían problemas. Y habían comprobado que en sus vidas, los menos cuerdos y más tendentes al conflicto eran los adultos.

-¿Te ha respondido Sirius? -preguntó Hermione.

-Todavía no -murmuró Harry sirviéndose el café.

El joven había escrito a su padrino para preguntarle si le parecía bien que organizara la fiesta en su casa. Aunque Grimmauld estaba a su nombre, sintió que lo menos que podía hacer era pedirle permiso. De todas maneras, habían dado cita a los invitados esa misma noche: ya era tarde para cambiar de opinión. Hermione y Ron habían acudido a ayudarle con los preparativos. Ginny había vuelto de Hogwarts la noche de antes y estaba aún en la Madriguera. La castaña untó una tostada con mermelada y comentó distraída:

-Estará ocupado con... Seguro que no le importa.

Por comentarios casuales, la sabelotodo sospechaba que Harry ignoraba los verdaderos sentimientos de su padrino hacia su prima. O pretendía ignorarlos. Una cosa era que Sirius se preocupase por ella y otra muy distinta que tuviese segundas intenciones con una asesina. El chico ni se lo planteaba. Otro tema prohibido era el bochornoso anuncio de Ron. El Profeta había rectificado dos días después indicando que el autor del anuncio negaba haberlo enviado. Casualmente, el texto que entregó una lechuza anónima se convirtió en cenizas una vez publicado. El pelirrojo quiso denunciarlo, pero con lo de Azkaban no había personal para investigar un delito menor. Sus amigos, al verlo tan desesperado, le ofrecieron ayuda, pero su única petición fue que no volvieran a sacar el tema. Así que desayunaron en silencio.

En cuanto terminaron, comenzaron con los preparativos. La casa ya estaba adornada con motivos navideños y habían logrado sofocar un poco el lúgubre ambiente y la siniestra decoración. Añadieron encantamientos para crear muérdago y acebo artificial y un mural en homenaje a los compañeros que habían perdido durante la guerra. También prepararon música, comida y bebidas. Con esos asuntos ocuparon la mañana. Cuando por fin terminaron, faltaban dos horas para que empezaran a llegar los invitados. Los tres se derrumbaron en el sofá agotados. Ron le pidió a Harry si le podía prestar una túnica de gala, seguía sin tener ninguna digna. Esa inocente petición hizo que Hermione se demacrara. Había olvidado por completo el tema del vestuario.

-¿Vais a ir elegantes? ¿La gente se va a arreglar?

-Ya te digo... -murmuró Ron- Ginny y Angelina se fueron de compras y todo. Es una fiesta organizada por el Elegido que mató al Señor Tenebroso, todo el mundo quiere estar a la altura.

-No es por eso, Ron... -le reprochó Harry- Pero es cierto, Mione, es una fiesta de Navidad y la gente se va a vestir para eso, como en Hogwarts, ya sabes.

Hermione asintió. Claro que lo sabía. Lo pensó cuando el chico le contó la idea varios meses antes. Pero apartó a un lado algo tan banal como su vestuario porque tenía muchos exámenes que preparar. Ella no tenía vestidos de fiesta, ¿para qué? No eran prácticos, mucho mejor ir en vaqueros. Ya no le daba tiempo a ir de compras, tendría que repetir el que llevó a la fiesta anterior... Normalmente no le importaría, pero esta vez iba a asistir Pansy. Y ansiaba impresionarla. Ansiaba impresionarla para demostrarle que una sangre sucia podía ser igual de elegante que la princesita de slytherin. Continuó hablando de temas insustanciales con sus amigos, pero su ilusión por la fiesta se redujo bastante. Y se odió por caer en semejante estereotipo.

Respecto a sus amigos, aunque al principio la reacción fue fría, no les pareció mal que invitara a su ex compañera. Querían dejarlo todo atrás, olvidar la guerra y las desavenencias que vivieron en su etapa escolar. Además, Hermione le había asegurado a Harry que Pansy se sentía muy arrepentida por intentar entregarlo a Voldemort y deseaba pedirle perdón. Al Elegido le extrañó pero le pareció bien. La castaña llevaba días rezando para que la disculpa sonara medianamente sincera. Sospechaba que no sería así, pero los problemas de uno en uno. La voz del pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-Harry -le avisó Ron-, hay un cuervo intentando entrar.

-¡Ah! Será la respuesta de Sirius por fin -murmuró el chico acercándose a la ventana-. Más nos vale que le parezca bien porque si no...

Efectivamente era de su padrino. Sus amigos cruzaron los dedos. El moreno leyó el texto con rapidez y suspiró. Le daba permiso con una condición. Sus amigos preguntaron cuál era.

-Que esté a la altura del legado que crearon mi padre y él. Exige que haya por lo menos tres comas etílicos, una habitación en llamas, que ni un solo mueble quede reconocible y alguien debe aparecer embarazado al día siguiente. Especifica que esto último no tiene por qué ser una mujer.

-¿Cómo va a ser posible...? -empezó a preguntar Ron.

-Yo no quiero saberlo -le cortó la castaña.

-Y dice que es obligatorio hacer un concurso de beber y quien pierda... -Harry se interrumpió cuando otro papel cayó del sobre- ¡Ay va! Mione, esto es para ti.

A la castaña le extrañó que le hubiese escrito Sirius. "No es su letra..." murmuró Harry pasándole la hoja que lleva su nombre. Sabían de sobra de quién era la letra. Lo que no entendieron era por qué no le escribía directamente a ella. Dedujeron que Sirius le habría comentado lo de la fiesta a última hora mientras redactaba la carta y ella habría adjuntado una nota rápida para no perder tiempo. La chica desplegó la hoja y confirmó sus sospechas: no había ni encabezamiento.

_Te conozco y sé que no habrás ordenado bien tus prioridades. Sube a mi cuarto, abre el armario de la derecha y busca un vestido corto de satén granate. Utiliza un encantamiento para ajustar el escote, porque ya te gustaría tener mis tetas, mon amour. Te parecerá que es demasiado para ti... Lo es, de eso se trata. Póntelo. En el armario de al lado hay unos botines negros de encaje, pero si no los sabes llevar, ponte algo de lo que llevéis los muggles en los pies. Ni se te ocurra decir que te lo he prestado yo, mis ancestros se revolverían en sus panteones. Y como me lo estropees, será lo último que hagas. No pongas los ojos en blanco, sabes que me adoras. _

_B. _

_P.S. Mándame foto. Y es imprescindible que ganes a Potter en cualquier concurso de beber, ¡debes mantener mi legado!_

Realizó un esfuerzo notable para conservar el semblante neutro porque sus amigos la miraban sin pestañear. Fracasó estrepitosamente. Rió, suspiró aliviada, gruñó indignada y volvió a reír. Harry le dedicó una mirada suspicaz. Jamás lo hablaron, pero él sí se enteró de la relación entre su amiga y la mortífaga. Hermione se disculpó y les prometió que los veía en una hora para recibir a los invitados. Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de la slytherin. Se frenó nada más entrar. Demasiados recuerdos, igual no era buena idea; la última vez que estuvo ahí fue cuando Sirius y ella lloraron juntos durante horas. Sacudió la cabeza, respiró hondo y avanzó. La parte de respirar fue un error. Seguía oliendo a ámbar y jazmín, a oscuridad, a Bellatrix. Antes de acatar sus órdenes, se tumbó en la cama y releyó las líneas.

Le fascinaba lo bien que la conocía. No solo por prever que estaría sin vestuario, sino por sospechar que cualquier vestido suyo le parecería demasiado y no se atrevería a llevarlo. Por tomarle el pelo con lo de no saber llevar tacón para que su espíritu de sabelotodo la obligara a lucirlos. Por hacerla reír. Incluso por saber que la amenaza de asesinato la haría poner los ojos en blanco. Y por la envidia de su escote, eso también. Aunque lo peor casi había sido la posdata. Que la altiva Bellatrix Black la considerase la mejor candidata para mantener su legado era todo un honor; un honor extraño, pero un honor. Y todo eso viniendo de una mujer con una incapacidad diagnosticada para distinguir las emociones humanas.

-Más te vale casarte con ella, Sirius -murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al armario-, porque si no...

Fue incapaz de terminar la advertencia porque encontró el vestido. Era absolutamente espectacular, no entendía de moda, pero sin duda era alta costura. Y por supuesto algo que jamás se habría atrevido a llevar: demasiado sexy y ostentoso. La imagen mental de Bellatrix con esa prenda la arrastró a cámaras que prefería no volver a abrir. Así que sacudió la cabeza, ajustó el escote y se lo probó de inmediato.

-Madre mía... -masculló.

Era de manga larga y le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Se ceñía a su cuerpo remarcando su figura de forma provocativa pero elegante. Se acarició la cintura perdiéndose en la suavidad de la tela y en los reflejos brillantes que le devolvía el espejo. Se puso los botines indicados (practicó un rato para no tropezar con el tacón) y su figura quedó aún más realzada. No se había visto tan atractiva en la vida. Normalmente hubiese sentido vergüenza y reparos de llevar algo tan alejado de su aspecto de ratón de biblioteca, pero si su mortífaga favorita se lo ordenaba, ¿quién era ella para contradecirla? Además, Pansy se iba a morir. Y eso le hacía ilusión por más de un motivo. Se maquilló, arregló un poco el pelo y bajó con sus amigos. Harry se quedó sin palabras, Ron babeó abiertamente. Conforme llegaron el resto de los invitados, la reacción fue la misma.

Pansy había quedado en aparecer de las últimas para no llamar mucho la atención. Cuando sonó el timbre y solo faltaba ella, Hermione corrió al recibidor con una intensa mezcla de nervios y emoción. Se dio ánimos de nuevo y abrió la puerta. Casi se quedó sin palabras. La morena llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con pequeñas lentejuelas y el pelo recogido en un moño. Un look diseñado para triunfar en sus fiestas de familias de sangre pura pero no por ello menos favorecedor. Iba a comentar algo o darle un abrazo de bienvenida pero no pudo.

-Es... es... es... -empezó a balbucear Pansy- es de Giselle de Reginar, la diseñadora más cara y exclusiva del mundo. ¡Solo hace diez piezas al año, la gente de la nobleza y las altas esferas pasa toda la vida en lista de espera sin conseguir siquiera que les dé número!

A Hermione le costó entender de qué hablaba. Hasta que vio que era su vestido lo que miraba embobada. Claro que imaginaba que era un diseño a medida, pero no hasta tal punto... En la próxima carta le preguntaría a la bruja cómo lo había conseguido. Y le daría las gracias. Le daría las gracias mucho porque la expresión de Pansy no se pagaba con todo el oro de Gringotts. Cuando le preguntó mil veces de dónde lo había sacado, la castaña respondió sin mentir: "Del armario". La slytherin no pudo seguir insistiendo porque apareció Harry para darle la bienvenida. Antes de que el chico pudiera hablar, la invitada se adelantó:

-Muchas gracias por invitarme, Harry, si me permites tutearte. No sabes cuánto siento lo que sucedió, estoy profundamente avergonzada y arrepentida. Me faltó coraje, tenía miedo de que le ocurriera algo a mi familia por las presiones del Señor Oscuro y actué sin pensar fruto de los nervios y la inconsciencia. Ojalá algún día encuentres la forma de perdonarme, pero comprenderé que no seas capaz de hacerlo.

"Eh..." fue todo lo que acertó a responder el chico sorprendido (pero no tanto como Hermione). La gryffindor no daba crédito. Dedujo ilusionada que se había rebajado así para hacerla feliz y eso la emocionó. Al rato el moreno reaccionó y la perdonó sin reservas. Entonces aparecieron Ginny y Ron, que no se fiaban de la slytherin.

-¡Ginevra, qué alegría volver a verte! Estás tan guapa como siempre. ¡Oh y Ronald! Siento muchísimo lo del Profeta, menuda vergüenza, he cancelado mi suscripción. Sabía que sería mentira, Hermione creyó que sí era tuyo pero yo no dudé ni por un segundo; siempre me pareciste un chico muy atento y correcto.

"¡Oye, eso no es verdad!" protestó Hermione ofendida. Se había equivocado, ahora sabía por qué se estaba comportando así: para hacerla rabiar. Se estaba ganando a sus amigos como la serpiente sibilina que era, estaba teniendo con ellos las cortesías que no tenía con ella. Y lo había conseguido. Los dos Weasley la miraron atónitos, le dieron las gracias y la invitaron a entrar. Aceptó no sin antes dedicarle una mirada burlona a la sabelotodo. Fue así durante toda la velada: Pansy bailó con Luna de forma más cariñosa de lo que lo hicieron Harry y Ginny. Hermione, ya un poco harta, decidió pagarle con la misma moneda y le pasó a Neville los brazos por el cuello. Un minuto después, la slytherin les interrumpió de forma casual y bailó finalmente con la castaña. Solo pararon cuando comenzó el obligatorio concurso de beber. El duelo final fue entre Harry y Hermione, ambos tenían que mantener el honor de alguien a quien querían. Y por muy poco, ganó la chica. Recibió los cumplidos con una sonrisa forzada y murmuró:

-Disculpadme un momento.

Corrió al baño y vomitó un chupito tras otro. "Espero que esté orgullosa de mí..." pensó arrodillada frente al váter. Sintió que alguien le sujetaba el pelo y le frotaba la espalda. Se giró y era Pansy. Pese a lo afectuoso de la situación, se burló de la gryffindor por no saber beber.

-¡Por favor! -replicó Hermione- ¡Tú no has aguantado ni la primera ronda!

-Porque yo tengo esa cosa llamada elegancia y sobriedad -respondió con aire altivo.

En el fondo, la morena estaba profundamente admirada de la capacidad etílica de su amiga, pero jamás lo reconocería. Mientras seguía eliminando alcohol, Hermione pensó entristecida que después de verla en esas condiciones, había perdido cualquier oportunidad con Pansy. Hasta que sintió cómo la chica le acariciaba la espalda, el estómago e incluso los brazos. Sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. La morena debió notarlo y con voz embelesada murmuró:

-Tengo... tengo que decirte algo... No creí que esto me pasaría a mí, pero estoy enamorada de ti. A pesar de lo asqueroso de esta situación, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida así, acariciándote y disfrutando de lo increíble que eres. Nunca he conocido a nadie similar ni me había sentido así al estar cerca de nadie, nerviosa y asustada pero profundamente feliz. Y aunque es evidente que no será fácil... Me... me gustaría ver si funcionamos como pareja...

Hermione temblaba literalmente. Hacía mucho que no sentía una emoción similar y jamás creyó que la morena se le declararía así. Se limpió la boca con la mano y se giró hacia ella. Pansy, algo avergonzada, no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, tenía la vista fija en su cuerpo y siguió murmurando: "Y aunque sé que lo nuestro es imposible porque estás con otra...". Hermione la iba a cortar y a aclararle que estaba totalmente disponible, pero Pansy continuó hablando. "Quedarías mejor en mí, sabría cuidarte mejor que una hija de muggles. Nunca había tocado nada tan suave y delicado..." terminó casi con lágrimas de emoción.

Efectivamente estaba enamorada. Estaba enamorada de su vestido. Hermione le hubiese lanzado un _crucio_ ahí mismo. Pero se limitó a confirmarle que era imposible, jamás se lo prestaría. Incluso lo había envuelto en un hechizo protector antes de beber y vomitar para evitar desperfectos. Pansy hizo un puchero y se levantaron del suelo. Hermione no supo si lo había hecho para tomarle el pelo o porque lo sentía así; sospechaba que ambas. Se lavó los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor y antes de salir, decidió que de todas formas, iba a darle su regalo.

-Te he comprado algo -murmuró entregándole un envoltorio-. Es muggle, pero aún así, creo que te gustará y te sentirás identificada. Ya sabes, gente esnob y estirada que asiste a fiestas elitistas para cazar marido rico y miran a las chicas pobres por encima del hombro.

Pansy relinchó al desenvolver "Orgullo y prejuicio" pero aún así sonrió y le dio las gracias. Le emocionó que, en cierta forma, hubiese buscado un regalo a su medida. Algo nerviosa, abrió su bolso y sacó también un paquete, aunque ahora le daba un poco vergüenza entregárselo. La castaña lo abrió con emoción. Era una minifalda verde de ante muy alejada del estilo de Hermione.

-Era para que tuvieras alguna prenda digna, pero... fue antes de saber que eras la dueña de mi amor.

-¿Soy la dueña de tu amor? -se burló la castaña.

-¡Sí! ¡No! Arg... ¡No en ese sentido, eres la dueña del vestido de mis sueños, ya lo sabes! -replicó alterada.

Justo en ese momento, por uno de los encantamientos que reaccionaban al hablar de amor, una rama de muérdago floreció sobre ellas. Se miraron nerviosas. Ambas se burlaban de esas tradiciones ridículas, pero por una vez, pareció adecuado honrarlas. Acortaron distancias con palpable nerviosismo, Pansy ladeó la cabeza sutilmente, Hermione acercó sus labios. Y en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se separaron de un salto y apareció Ginny. "¡Venid, hora del brindis!" exclamó sin duda algo achispada. La castaña maldijo internamente, pero obedecieron.

El brindis resultó emotivo por el recuerdo a los caídos en la batalla y más de uno lloró. El resto de la velada transcurrió con más calma. Pansy y Hermione charlaron alegremente con varios amigos y disfrutaron mucho de la compañía. Hasta que la morena se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado el tiempo volando:

-¡Me tengo que ir! -exclamó mirando el reloj- A mis padres no les gusta que llegue tarde. Ha sido una velada encantadora, muchas gracias por todo.

Se despidió de los anfitriones y Hermione la acompañó a la calle. Los nervios volvieron al encontrarse solas de nuevo entre el aguanieve que no terminaba de cuajar. Pansy se distrajo al escuchar el ulular de un búho en un árbol cercano y la gryffindor decidió que no quería esperar más. Así que cuando la morena murmuraba un adiós nervioso sin atreverse a mirarla, Hermione posó los labios sobre los suyos. Hubo unos segundos de acomodarse a la situación. Iba a pasarle los brazos por la cintura cuando la morena la apartó y se separó con brusquedad.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES, QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES!? ¡Estás loca! -gritó Pansy mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡No te acerques a mí nunca más, maldita enferma!

Hasta el búho alzó el vuelo al oír los chillidos. Antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar, la morena desapareció con un "pop". La estudiante se quedó paralizada en mitad de la calle. No entendía que había pasado, creyó que la slytherin también lo deseaba, no se hubiera arriesgado de no ser así. Nunca había experimentado un rechazo similar. Era un dolor nuevo y extraño. Deseó poder llorar para desahogarse, pero no cayó ni una lágrima. Continuó petrificada en la acera varios minutos. Hasta que el aguanieve resbaló por su cuello y decidió entrar: no quería estropear el vestido. De forma inconsciente, deslizó sus dedos bajo su manga derecha y acarició la cicatriz en forma de B. Su autora tenía razón: el amor era una estupidez.

Quizá si Sirius hubiese aceptado esa máxima, no le hubiese extrañado que, al despertar, una vez más, la bruja que se revolvía entre sus brazos hubiese amanecido primero. Bellatrix siempre había dormido mucho y se levantaba tarde, pero al parecer esa costumbre se había invertido. Sería el horario o el clima sueco... Estaba entretenida jugando con su varita a incendiar las cortinas y a arreglarlas en el último minuto. Sabía que odiaba esas cursilerías (igual que él, en realidad) y que la hacían sentir muy incómoda, pero no pudo evitar girarla hacia él, besarla y susurrarle:

-Gracias, Trixie. Nunca en mi vida había dormido tan bien, ni siquiera antes de Azkaban.

La bruja asintió nerviosa, le devolvió el beso y se disculpó. Fue al cuarto de baño de su habitación y se encerró ahí. Abrió el armario de las pociones y seleccionó un tubo con un líquido de color dorado. Se sentó en el tocador y lo contempló indecisa durante varios minutos. Finalmente, entre náuseas, se lo bebió. De inmediato sintió cómo empezaba a hacer efecto. Se metió a la ducha y experimentó cómo una energía artificial pero completamente palpable la invadía. Era una sensación estupenda después de tantos días agotada por la falta de sueño. Se vistió y volvió al cuarto de su primo que seguía remoloneando. "Ven, vuelve a la cama, preciosa" la invitó Sirius. Bellatrix estaba desesperaba con los apelativos cariñosos, pero tampoco se atrevió a decírselo. Ya le estaba costando bastante controlar la energía que colapsaba su torrente sanguíneo como para ocuparse de más frentes...

-No, se acabó. Llevamos días aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Vístete y vamos a hacer algo.

Tras la orden, desapareció del cuarto. A regañadientes y solo por no separarse de ella, el moreno obedeció. Cuando estuvo presentable, bajó a la entrada. Su prima, que le esperaba impaciente, le arrojó una escoba de último modelo (ni siquiera había salido aún al mercado) y le informó de que iban a volar con Saiph.

-¿¡Estás loca!? -preguntó él- ¡Estamos a bajo cero!

-Usa un hechizo para conservar el calor -replicó ella simplemente- y mantenlo, ¿crees que tu cabecita será capaz de recordarlo?

La respuesta fue un bufido despectivo. Ejecutó el conjuro y salieron fuera. Ambos eran muy hábiles con la escoba y la bruja jamás se dejaba ganar. Aún así, no fue capaz de vencer a su hijo ni una sola vez. Era increíble lo rápido que volaba un dragoncito tan pequeño. Durante largos minutos Bellatrix detenía su escoba únicamente para contemplarlo extasiada. Sirius reconoció que nunca había disfrutado tanto volando. Por supuesto olvidó mantener el hechizo para preservar el calor. Lo recordó la mañana siguiente cuando despertó sintiendo un frío terrible por todo el cuerpo y cierta inestabilidad en su magia: el típico resfriado mágico. No era capaz ni de ejecutar los hechizos más sencillos.

Tuvo que admitirlo ante su prima cuando ella volvió de tomarse la poción vigorizante en secreto. La bruja se burló de él como procedía y después le preguntó si necesitaba que se quedara a cuidarle. Él aceptó de inmediato. A ella le pareció bastante egoísta por su parte, pero no comentó nada. Así le podía devolver el favor por los meses que la cuidó en Grimmauld Place. No le gustaba deber nada a nadie.

Bellatrix pasó el día entero a su lado intentado ayudarle sin demasiado éxito. Era evidente que entre sus aptitudes no se contaban la paciencia ni la habilidad para aliviar a los enfermos. Le cuidaba de forma extraña y torpe, pero con buena voluntad y a él le parecía absolutamente adorable.

-Esto es una poción para el resfriado mágico que está caducada, pero funcionará igual, supongo... -comentó ella examinando el frasco- No tengo ni idea de cómo se toma.

Sirius la miró extrañado. En el mundo mágico hasta los niños sabían que dicha poción se tomaba en tres ingestas cada ocho horas. Le preguntó si nunca había tenido un resfriado y ella le explicó que sí:

-Claro, pero acompañado de otros síntomas como mareos, desangramiento o dormir en el suelo de un calabozo -comentó con tranquilidad-. Así que nunca me he preocupado de tratar el frío.

Eso le hizo sentirse un poco mal por aprovecharse de su ignorancia, pero aún así, Sirius supo que no se le iba a presentar otra ocasión similar. Varias veces le explicó que necesitaba abrazarla para entrar en calor. Bellatrix accedía y se metía en la cama con él; aunque dudaba bastante que fuese verdad, no quería parecer tonta o desagradecida. De lo que estaba segura era de que achucharla, olerle el pelo y besarle el cuello no ayudaba en absoluto (dio gracias de que esos resfriados no fueran contagiosos). Pero de todas formas, se quedó quieta. "¡Por Morgana, has matado a hombres solo por rozarte el hombro! ¿Qué te está pasando?" se recriminó varias veces.

Sorprendentemente sus cuidados funcionaron, a la noche Sirius se encontraba mucho mejor. Intentó utilizar en sí mismo un hechizo congelador o algo similar para poder seguir así unos días, pero la mortífaga no dejó de vigilarlo ni un segundo e incluso le confiscó la varita. A la mañana siguiente realizó un encantamiento para comprobarlo y Sirius estaba bastante más sano que ella, así que no le quedó otra que levantarse. Salieron a volar con Saiph (ella se encargó de los hechizos de calor), luego fueron a comer, por la tarde practicaron duelo y tras la cena observaron las estrellas -mientras follaban salvajemente- en los bosques de alrededor. Fue un día perfecto, al menos para Sirius.

Eso le ayudó a olvidar otras preocupaciones. Como el hecho de que parecía que algo no iba bien con su prima. Estaba más agitada que de costumbre, de vez en cuando parecía ocultar tics nerviosos y se la veía profundamente cansada a pesar de su energía desbordante. Lucía casi tantas ojeras como en su época de mortífaga. De no ser porque dormía junto a él, hubiese jurado que llevaba días sin pegar ojo. Sabía de sobra que le pasaba algo, pero ella le aseguró que era por temas de sus negocios y no era importante. Sospechó que no era verdad, pero la bruja había dejado pasar el tema de su renuncia al alcohol y sentía que se lo debía.

Por su parte, Bellatrix intentaba reducir la cantidad de pociones vigorizantes para no hacerse adicta, pero cada vez era más difícil. Varias veces al día reunía valor para contarle a su primo la verdad, pero entonces él le comentaba lo feliz que estaba o lo que le gustaba dormir con ella y perdía el coraje acumulado. Intentó al menos pernoctar en su propia cama, igual eso ayudaba, pero tampoco funcionó. Sirius había estado un par de veces en su habitación, disfrutaba contemplándola cuando se vestía o maquillaba, pero la decoración oscura y siniestra con calaveras y serpientes por todas partes no le seducía mucho. Le contestó que mejor en su cuarto porque le encantaba y le gustaba que su cama oliera a ella. Ante semejante cursilería, Bellatrix no supo qué replicar y se resignó de nuevo.

La noche en que se cumplía una semana de su visita, el animago ya no rechazó su preocupación por Bellatrix. Tanto fue así que por primera vez no logró conciliar el sueño. Y observó cómo la morena se entretenía durante horas practicando hechizos, leyendo casi a oscuras o realizando las pocas actividades que el abrazo de su primo le permitía. Él no comentó nada ni mostró que estaba despierto. Sintió un profundo desasosiego al pensar que quizá llevaba así mucho tiempo. Igual desde que se tuvo que ir de Inglaterra o incluso desde después de Azkaban... O igual solo desde que estaba con él. No supo qué opción era peor.

Cuando amaneció, fingió despertarse, la duelista le dio un beso y se marchó a su baño. No bloqueaba la puerta con ningún hechizo porque nadie iba a entrar... Hasta que ese día Sirius irrumpió en la estancia justo cuando ella sacaba la poción del armario. Lo miró sin saber qué decir, así que habló él.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!? -exclamó arrebatándole el frasco.

Recordaba perfectamente el problema que la bruja había tenido con esas pociones durante su encierro en la Mansión Lestrange. La destapó y se acercó al lavabo dispuesto a tirarla, no iba a permitir que ella también se hiciese adicta, ya valía con su casi-alcoholismo. La salud de Bellatrix le preocupaba mucho más que la suya.

-¡No, por favor! -suplicó ella intentando recuperar la poción- ¡La necesito, me quedan muy pocas!

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas tomándolas? -preguntó él intentando mantener a raya el enfado.

-Solo cuatro días, ¡devuélvemela! -volvió a suplicar sabiendo que sacar su varita sería inútil, su primo la conocía demasiado bien.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que la situación era más grave de lo que creía. No por la poción en sí, sino porque lo normal sería que Bellatrix le hubiese atacado (sin importarle juramento alguno) y no que estuviese suplicando al borde de las lágrimas. Por suerte, en ese momento apareció Saiph. Lo hacía cuando sentía que su mamá estaba triste y siempre lograba animarla. Esa vez no fue diferente. Tras largos minutos de caricias y besuqueos, la bruja salió del baño para darle una merecida rana de chocolate. Cuando el dragoncito se la terminó, Sirius se acercó a ella y le dijo con suavidad que tenían que hablar. Ella asintió, alegrándose de afrontar el problema por fin. Le confesó que no podía dormir fuera de su cama y menos con alguien abrazándola, la hacía sentir incómoda y violenta y no había logrado descansar en toda la semana.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? -preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

No tenía ningún sentido. La mortífaga amaba quejarse, protestar, hacer sentir mal a los demás... lo último que haría en una situación así sería callarse. Pero era evidente que lo había hecho. Su respuesta tampoco aclaró mucho:

-No quiero parecer desagradecida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para darte las gracias por salvarme de la cárcel y todo eso... Además no entiendo bien lo que quieres de mí y no sé si la amistad funciona así. Estamos bien, no quiero fastidiarlo... -explicó ella indecisa.

-No quiero que lo hagas para darme las gracias, quiero que lo hagas porque... ¿Qué más has hecho para darme las gracias, qué mas te he obligado a hacer?

Ya no sonó tan calmado. Había intentado controlar su temperamento, pero nunca se le había dado bien y esa situación le desquiciaba. No sabía si era el hecho de que Bellatrix estuviese tan rara y le hubiese mentido, que solo le considerara un amigo o que él la hubiese avocado a tomar esas pociones por no haber estado más atento a sus deseos.

-¿Qué? ¡Nada! -exclamó la morena de inmediato- ¡Lo he hecho porque quería!

-Merlín... -murmuró él que apenas la escuchaba- ¿Así empezaste con Voldemort?

"¡Por qué me recuerdas ahora eso!" exclamó ella casi llorando. Volvió a odiarse a sí misma. ¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpida! Siempre le pasaba lo mismo: era la persona más fuerte, segura y decidida hasta que sentía que alguien se preocupaba por ella. Entonces se entregaba completamente y siempre acababa saliendo herida. No entendía por qué Sirius estaba enfadado, no sabía qué había hecho, pero se sentía profundamente mal. Él se dio cuenta de que se había pasado y se arrepintió de inmediato. Le pidió perdón y la abrazó. Volvió a ser como antes de la guerra, como antes de todo, cuando él la abrazaba y ella simplemente permanecía rígida e incómoda. Como vio que eso no ayudaba, la soltó e intentó calmarse.

-Escucha, Bella, no sé muy bien como tratarte... -empezó él con dudas- Lo normal en ti es que si te molesta algo lo grites al instante y no solo no lo has hecho, sino que has puesto en peligro tu salud. Estás rara y...

-¡¿QUE YO ESTOY RARA?!

La temida Bellatrix Lestrange resurgió entonces con fuerza.

-¿¡POR LAS ESCAMAS DE SAIPH, QUE YO ESTOY RARA!? -repitió chillando- ¡Fuiste tú quien vino aquí sin explicarme en ningún momento para qué! ¡Estás nervioso e inseguro todo el rato, no me insultas como antes ni me llamas loca, sino que me dices cosas empalagosas que me niego a repetir! ¡No quieres beber conmigo como llevamos toda la vida haciendo y tampoco me cuentas por qué! ¡No sé cómo entretenerte, no quieres hacer nada, solo el vago en la cama; entiendo que el sexo está genial, pero no sé a qué viene tanto abrazo y todo eso! ¡No sé qué quieres de mí, no me lo has dicho! No me atrevía a preguntarte porque me daba miedo que estuvieras enfermo o te pasara algo. Te conozco desde que naciste y nunca te has comportado de esta manera, ¡así que no tengas el valor de decirme que YO estoy rara!

Sus emociones estaban tan alteradas que la magia oscura casi brotaba de su cuerpo. Sirius se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había sido sincero. Comprendió que para cualquiera, el motivo de su comportamiento habría sido evidente, pero no para Bellatrix. Ya se lo habían advertido, tenía que haber sido más claro... Pero bueno, más valía tarde que nunca:

-No estoy raro, Bellatrix, estoy enamorado -suspiró él finalmente.

-Ah... -respondió ella calmándose lentamente pero bastante desconcertada- ¿De quién?

Sirius iba a reprocharle su falta de tacto ante una confesión tan sensible cuando vio en sus ojos que no era ninguna broma. La pregunta iba en serio. Sus nervios tomaron el control de nuevo.

-Joder, de verdad no lo sabes... La bruja más brillante de tu generación ¡y un cuerno!

-¡Eh, no me insultes! -protestó ella- Es que no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo, ¿necesitas mi ayuda o algo? No hacía falta que te acostaras conmigo, te hubiese ayudado igual...

-Eres increíble... ¿Crees que te utilizaría así? -musitó mordiéndose la lengua- Es culpa mía, no tenía que haber venido.

Salió de la habitación y prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo. Necesitaba aire, o frío, o lo que fuera. "Remus y Hermione me lo advirtieron, no es capaz de amar, no sabe lo que es. Nunca me querrá" se repetía mientras huía. "Aunque nunca ha querido a nadie ni nadie la ha querido, no sabe verlo y no es culpa suya. Se ha portado extraordinariamente bien conmigo..." argumentaba en su propia contra. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni idea. En cuanto alcanzó la puerta de salida se convirtió en su forma canina y corrió entre los bosques que Bellatrix le había enseñado para aclarar sus ideas. Su prima creía que había ido a visitarla solo para follar o para convencerla de que le ayudara a conquistar a otra persona. Ella nunca se había enamorado, pero para él también era la primera vez, quizá no había sabido enfocar bien la situación. Para Sirius había sido la mejor semana de su vida y al parecer para la mortífaga solo había sido raro y violento. Quizá podían hablarlo, quizá podía explicárselo y ella... Y ella nunca sería capaz de amarle, estaba tristemente seguro.

Después de lo que supuso que serían varias horas de trotar entre aquellos fascinantes bosques, volvió a su forma humana y se sentó en una roca dejando que su vista se perdiera en la lejana ciudad de Estocolmo. No oyó llegar a la mortífaga.

-Lo siento -susurró ella-. Perdóname, Sirius.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió mirándola.

-Por lo que te he hecho -respondió ella evitando su mirada.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

-Bueno... No... No lo sé... -respondió la bruja nerviosa- Pero te he hecho algo y estás triste, no quiero que estés triste.

El animago sacudió la cabeza con amargura. "No es culpa tuya, no tienes que disculparte" suspiró al rato.

-Si algo tengo claro es que cuando la gente está triste y enfadada suele ser culpa mía -replicó ella intentando sonar alegre.

Él la miró pero no contestó, simplemente negó con la cabeza. La mortífaga no se rindió, se sentó a su lado y comentó:

-No sé qué te pasa, pero te puedo ayudar. Entiendo que igual necesitas dinero ¿o una casa más grande? ¿O ella es de sangre pura y quieres que te vuelva a incluir en la familia?

Sirius la miró. Por un lado, le resultaba abominable desear su cariño y que la duelista le ofreciese dinero. Pero por otro, le emocionaba que hubiese dedicado horas a pesar qué podía necesitar y cómo podía ayudarle. Así que se esforzó por ser suave y aguantar su genio.

-No -suspiró al fin sin mirarla-. Simplemente no me querrá nunca.

Bellatrix asintió lentamente, eso lo entendía. Al parecer todo el mundo tenía a su propio Voldemort. Miraron al horizonte en silencio. La bruja, sin saber cómo animarlo pues nunca se había visto en esa situación, le cogió la mano para transmitirle que estaba ahí, que estaba a su lado aunque no pudiera ofrecerle mucho más consuelo. Decidió responder algo para mostrar que intentaba ponerse en su lugar.

-Ah, vaya... Bueno, yo no sé qué hacer con eso... -murmuró en voz baja- Yo solo he querido a Tom y él nunca me quiso.

-Eso no fue amor, fue un cobarde aprovechándose de una chica con problemas -replicó Sirius con frialdad.

Se arrepintió de inmediato y le dolió en el alma insultarla así, pero por un segundo le pareció buena estrategia: así ella se cabrearía -como mínimo- y eso facilitaría la despedida. O igual le atacaba y por el juramento morían los dos, un final poético. No se atrevió a mirarla, sabía lo que le había costado confesar eso y que solo pretendía animarle, pero no era posible. Solo quedaba esperar la violenta respuesta. Tardó en llegar y tampoco fue lo que auguraba.

-No he querido a nadie entonces -susurró avergonzada-. Ni nadie me ha querido. No sé como ayudarte... Si me dijeras algo que yo pudiera hacer...

Esa no era en absoluto la reacción que esperaba el gryffindor, lo cual aún le hizo sentirse peor. La bruja le estaba confesando esos sentimientos que tanto la avergonzaban para intentar echarle una mano. La estaba haciendo sentir mal y se repugnaba por ello. La cosa no mejoró cuando Bellatrix volvió a referirse a la persona de la que supuestamente él estaba enamorado.

-¡Pero en cualquier caso es una idiota! Aunque no tengas mucho dinero ni apellido ni nada de eso, a mí me has cuidado aun cuando nunca lo he merecido y... -como si se le ocurriera de repente- ¿Quieres que hable yo con ella? Igual puedo convencerla de...

El animago tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Era a la vez lo más bonito y lo más triste que le habían dicho jamás. Al rato no fue capaz de aguantar más. Suspiró profundamente, le apartó la mano con suavidad y se levantó. Necesitaba estar solo.

-Déjalo, te lo suplico, déjalo -susurró él alejándose con amplias zancadas.

Sin dudar, Bellatrix corrió detrás de él.

-¡Pero quiero ayudarte! Has sido muy bueno conmigo y quiero hacer algo por ti... -aseguró agarrándole del brazo para que no se fuera- ¡Ya sé! Puedes quedarte la Mansión Black, es una de las casas más caras de Inglaterra y así verá que...

"¡No quiero tu maldita limosna!" espetó él, empujándola para liberarse de ella. Consiguió que se soltara y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Entonces escuchó un golpe seco. Él tenía mucha fuerza y la slytherin estaba más débil de lo habitual tras una semana sin dormir. Así que cuando se giró, Bellatrix estaba en el suelo. El animago la miró horrorizado. Antes de poder disculparse y correr a ayudarla, sin molestarse en controlar el llanto la bruja murmuró:

-Esto querías, ¿verdad? Encontrar la forma de hacerme daño sin incumplir el juramento... Enhorabuena.

Al instante, justo cuando Sirius llegaba junto a ella y abría la boca para responder, Bellatrix desapareció.


	32. Chapter 32

Sirius no tenía ni idea de dónde podía haberse aparecido su prima, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado físico, probablemente en algún lugar que involucrara una cama. Y dado que le había aclarado que solo podía dormir en la suya... Decidió darle unas horas de soledad, sabía que era mejor no acercarse a ella cuando estaba enfadada (y más si tenía motivos). Además, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de darse cabezazos contra un árbol y usar _crucio _en sí mismo hasta que las heridas fuesen visibles, así que también debía dedicar tiempo a ese frente. Quería chillar, llorar, hacerse daño por herir a Bellatrix. Y se lo concedió. Se lo concedió durante horas.

Finalmente logró tranquilizarse (o alcanzar el estado que él conocía por tranquilidad). Se sentó a la entrada de uno de los bosques y contempló como el sol cedía el paso al crepúsculo. Ahí permaneció varias horas después terminado el espectáculo. Solo había pasado una semana pero ya amaba ese lugar. Cuando todo se sumió en el conticinio decidió que era el momento de enfrentarse a sus errores e intentar por todos los medios que la mortífaga le perdonara. No podía esperar a la mañana siguiente, era incapaz de aguantar una hora más sabiendo que había hecho daño a Bellatrix. Subió a su habitación y aunque era tarde, llamó a su puerta. No hubo respuesta. Entró y por la poca luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas vio que la duelista dormía. Se sentó a los pies de la cama contemplándola, sin saber qué hacer. Desde luego no iba a despertarla después de las noches de...

-¿Sirius? -preguntó ella medio dormida.

-Sí. Lo siento, Bella, no quería molestarte, pero... Siento muchísimo lo de antes, he sido muy cruel y...

-No tienes que pedirme perdón. Es culpa mía por no darme cuenta -murmuró ella-. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Siri.

El animago no supo qué responder. Desde luego no contaba con eso. Llevaba tantísimos años esperando ese momento que ahora que había llegado no supo cómo reaccionar. Bellatrix tiró de su brazo y murmuró: "Duerme conmigo". Sirius le preguntó si estaba segura, dado que aquello había ocasionado el problema inicial. Ella emitió un suave gruñido de aquiescencia y él se acostó abrazándola con cuidado. Las horas de sueño transcurrieron a cámara rápida y cuando se despertaron ambos habían descansado. Antes de que el mago pudiera decir nada, la bruja comentó:

-Oye, he pensado que es Navidad y querrás estar con Harry, así que deberías volver.

-No -respondió él al instante- Prefiero estar contigo.

-Podemos ir los dos. Juré irme de Inglaterra, pero no hay ningún problema con hacer visitas.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Sirius emocionado- ¿Querrías venir conmigo? Sé que prefieres no tener que volver, te gusta tu vida aquí y no aguantas a toda esa gente...

-Así es. Pero si eso te hace feliz, me encantará ir -respondió ella justo antes de besarle.

La alegría del animago fue tan grande que de lo siguiente que fue consciente -no supo si horas o días después- fue de Bellatrix abrazándole para aparecerlos a los dos a las puertas de Grimmauld Place. En seguida Harry y Ginny salieron a saludarlos y les pidieron que les contaran sus últimas vivencias. Pasaron al salón y ambas parejas compartieron una botella de whisky. Sirius se sentó en su sillón favorito y su prima se acurrucó en su regazo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Entre agradables conversaciones pasaron las horas hasta la cena. Los jóvenes salieron a recibir a Lupin y Tonks, Hermione, Andrómeda y algunos de los Weasley que iban a pasar la velada con ellos. Todos pasaron al salón y saludaron a la extraña pareja. Andrómeda se acercó a su hermana.

-Oye, Bella, sé que no hemos hablado desde hace años y que han pasado muchas cosas, pero me encantaría poder retomar nuestra relación en algún momento...

-A mí también, Andy -respondió la mayor sonriente.

Andrómeda sonrió aliviada y asintió quitándose un peso de encima.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo o...?

-¿Puede ser luego? -preguntó la bruja oscura sin despegar su cuerpo del de Sirius- Estoy muy cómoda aquí...

Su hermana respondió que por supuesto que sí y se sentó en el sofá. Sirius envolvió a la mortífaga entre sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Ella ronroneó satisfecha. Era imposible ser más feliz. Lupin, que llevaba desde que había entrado mirándolos de reojo sin saber cómo reaccionar, se sentó en un sillón junto a su amigo y murmuró:

-Siento lo que te dije, Sirius, estaba equivocado.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -inquirió Bellatrix de inmediato- ¿Cosas malas sobre mí?

Aunque lo preguntó con tono burlón e infantil, el animago se asustó: no quería que su mejor amigo y su novia se llevaran mal. Remus empezó a disculparse pero la morena le cortó de inmediato.

-Tranquilo, entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Sé que siempre has estado enamorado de él, pero es mío y como se te ocurra tocarle, te mato -respondió alegremente

Lupin sacudió la cabeza y dio el tema por zanjado. Sirius la estrujó entre sus brazos como protesta por la eterna suposición, pero en el fondo disfrutó de que Bellatrix fuese tan posesiva con él. La cena fue deliciosa y el clima fue insulsamente relajado y amistoso. Pero en cuanto escucharon la pregunta de Tonks, sospecharon que la calma podía virar ciento ochenta grados.

-¿Y qué, tita, en qué estás ahora? ¿Algún plan nuevo para acabar con los sangre sucia y gobernar el mundo?

Todos los invitados contuvieron la respiración. Por mucho que se hubieran reconciliado, dirigirse a la bruja oscura con semejante despreocupación y casi mofa parecía una sentencia de muerte. Miraron a la aludida dispuestos a desaparecerse en cuanto reaccionara.

-¡Oh, no, en absoluto! -respondió ella rechazando la idea con un gesto de su mano- Estoy cansada de esas historias, ya lo he vivido, ya está. Ahora solo estar tranquila con mis libros, mi dragón y mi novio, sin ningún drama ni desgracia a ser posible.

A unos se les descolgó la mandíbula, a otros les atragantó la comida y los menos finos directamente escupieron el bocado. Hasta el animago se quedó paralizado al oírla referirse a él como "su novio"; una cosa es que su relación fuese mejor y otra que la arisca bruja fuese a reconocerlo en público como si nada. Fue Hermione la primera que reaccionó:

-¿Tu novio? -preguntó disimulando la sorpresa.

-Sirius -respondió Bellatrix señalando al susodicho.

-Ya, ya sabemos quién es -intervino Harry-. Lo que no entiendo es este súbito interés en centrarte en él -añadió el chico con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué no? Me salvó la vida haciendo el juramento, le quiero y creo que podemos divertirnos sin necesidad de mucho más.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Sirius con un hilo de voz.

-¿Que te quiero? -repitió extrañada.

El hombre asintió. Cierto era que él podía afirmar sin tapujos que llevaba toda la vida amando a su prima más que a nadie, pero ni aún así se lo había confesado a ella. ¿Y ahora Bellatrix se lo soltaba tan alegremente? Demasiado impropio de un Black...

-Claro que te quiero, eres el amor de mi vida -informó mientras seguía picoteando patatas fritas como si nada- ¡Te quiero!

Sirius nunca había oído hablar de los sueños lúcidos, pero tampoco le hizo falta para saber que se hallaba dentro de uno. Podía pasar por alto lo rápido que le había perdonado, el aparecerse de un país a otro, el alegre recibimiento de su familia y amigos, el whisky, la reconciliación entre las Black e incluso que Bellatrix renunciara a sus ideales de sangre. Pero en cuanto la escuchó pronunciar esas dos palabras fue consciente de que estaba soñando. Pese a ello, decidió aprovechar y disfrutar de la situación. No abrió los ojos, optó por desarrollar la trama onírica un poco más. Le respondió a su novia que él también la quería y se besaron ante las miradas entre sorprendidas y envidiosas del resto. Después, subieron a su habitación e hicieron el amor en lugar de follar. Cuando le iba a pedir que se casara con él -ahí, sin salir de la cama-, se despertó y el castillo en el aire estalló.

Tras la destrucción de Azkaban las pesadillas con la prisión habían remitido, no obstante, las habían remplazado otras menos tétricas pero más dolorosas. Recordó la idea que siempre tuvo de joven de que eran peores los sueños felices que las pesadillas, porque cuando te despiertas, en ambos casos ha sido mentira. Por lo menos con las segundas amanecía en una realidad mejor... pero ¿qué haces cuando el sueño ha superado con mucho a la realidad?

Se frotó los ojos y se encontró rodeado de árboles altos con hojas de color púrpura y olor a lavanda. El sol empezaba a asomar entre las frondosas copas y los pájaros más madrugadores aclaraban sus gargantas con agudos trinos. El agua corría ligera por un arrollo cercano y el rocío de la mañana refrescaba el ambiente. A pesar de haber usado un hechizo para convertir la hojarasca en una suerte de colchón, le dolía el cuerpo y también la cabeza. Y tenía muchísimo frío pese a los encantamientos. Había transcurrido una semana desde el incidente con Bellatrix; había transcurrido una semana desde que empezó a vivir en el bosque.

Calculaba que los calendarios debían marcar el 18 de diciembre, pero ya no estaba seguro ni del paso del tiempo. Al contrario que en su sueño, en la realidad Bellatrix no había vuelto a su mansión: con _homenium revelio_ comprobaba a diario que seguía vacía. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía haber ido, imaginaba que seguía en el país por sus negocios, pero ninguna otra pista. Él era incapaz de quedarse en su casa, no sin ella. Le parecía una falta de respeto además de un riesgo grande: la bruja aún se enfadaría más (si acaso eso era posible) si le encontraba convertido en el dueño y señor de su hogar. Además, la duelista guardaba alcohol en todas las habitaciones y él lo ansiaba de una forma desgarradora; cuanto más lejos de la tentación, mejor. Tampoco podía irse: los encantamientos que protegían y ocultaban la montaña aseguraban que si la abandonaba, no podría volver. Y era el único lugar al que sabía que su prima regresaría tarde o temprano.

Así que el bosque fue la solución. Había vivido durante meses en sitios mucho peores tras la huida de Azkaban. El lugar era realmente precioso y solo se movía en las áreas que la morena le había enseñado -el riesgo de perderse entre aquellos bosques mágicos era considerable-, pero aún así no le faltaban frutas ni varios tipos de plantas comestibles. Los años que vivió en la sombra protegiendo a Harry se alimentaba de ratas; así que ahora no tenía queja, no en el tema de la comida. Tampoco en el del agua, ya que los arroyos que por ahí pasaban eran más puros y frescos que cualquier otra fuente del mundo mágico. E incluso la soledad la capeaba bien con las diferentes criaturas mágicas -desde duendecillos hasta thestrals- que habitaban en los terrenos de la mansión.

El verdadero problema era la culpa, el remordimiento, el puro y simple dolor. Lo había debatido consigo mismo durante horas. Dejando a un lado su amor incondicional, probablemente Bellatrix merecía cierto nivel de crueldad y de desprecio por sus múltiples crímenes. Lo que estaba seguro de que no merecía era recibir odio por haber intentado ayudarle y ser una verdadera amiga. Podía ser culpable de muchas cosas, pero no de no sentir nada por él... o de no entender lo que sentía. Porque tras días de darle vueltas estaba casi seguro de que la slytherin también debía haber pensado en él como algo más que un primo con el que follar. Le había preparado su propia habitación en su casa, le había llevado a sus sitios favoritos, le cuidó cuando estuvo enfermo, le pidió que la acompañara a la cena de la Fiesta de la Ascendencia... Se había esforzado en complacerle hasta el punto de descuidar su propia salud.

Todo aquello podía ser gratitud, pero Bellatrix nunca había sido especialmente agradecida: se consideraba un ser superior y juzgaba que todo el mundo debía rendirle culto. Así que quería pensar que, de alguna forma, ella también le quería. O quizá todo era producto de su mente, parecía muy posible en su actual condición de vida salvaje... En cualquier caso, sí que tenía la certeza de que sintiese lo que sintiese, la mortífaga sería totalmente incapaz de distinguir el amor de la gratitud o el cariño del hambre. Alguien debería haberla ayudado en ese terreno. Él debería haberla ayudado.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando un cuervo empezó a graznar. Lo reconoció, se habían hecho amigos desde el primer día en el bosque y había jugado a perseguirlo en su forma perruna. Al igual que su prima, él también tenía buena mano con los animales. Y sabía que su compañero alado le estaba avisando de la llegada de alguien. Contempló su reflejo en el río y sería la realidad o su vanidad, pero no se vio tan mal. Gracias a varios hechizos, su ropa estaba limpia y más o menos en buen estado, su pelo oscuro apenas se había enmarañado y la barba de tres días resultaba un buen complemento para su aspecto de ex presidiario atractivo. Así que se atrevió a salir de su escondite y correr hasta la entrada. En cuanto oyó sus pisadas a muchos metros de distancia, Bellatrix desenfundó su varita. El odio y el rencor en sus ojos no tenían nada que ver con la comprensiva versión de sus sueños.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TODAVÍA AQUÍ?! -bramó la mortífaga enfurecida- ¡Lárgate de mi montaña ahora mismo!

Sirius sospechó que si el juramento no hubiese ligado sus vidas, con un solo hechizo su prima le hubiese hecho bajar la montaña por la vía rápida. Observó que Saiph salía de su capa y se colocaba en su hombro amenazante. La rabia del dragón también era evidente y él no necesitaba contenerse. El animago se alegró internamente al saber que aunque estuviera sola, la morena siempre tendría a alguien para protegerla incondicionalmente. Él no sacó la varita ni reaccionó de forma alguna. Habló logrando aparentar mucha más calma de la que poseía:

-Déjame disculparme y luego me voy, te lo prometo.

-O te largas en este mismo instante, o sales de aquí envuelto en llamas -respondió ella mientras Saiph parecía prepararse.

-Vale, dile que lo haga, me lo merezco. Lo último que quería era hacerte daño y te lo he hecho, así que asumiré la tortura que consideres conveniente.

"A mí nadie me ha hecho daño nunca, traidor asqueroso" siseó ella. Eso le dolió. No la evidente mentira inicial sino haber vuelto al infame insulto. Por un momento, temió que la bruja aceptara su ofrecimiento y su vida terminara con una llamarada de su ahijado. Ambos compañeros parecieron pensárselo, pero Bellatrix debió juzgar que su vida no merecía ni el esfuerzo de Saiph. Le volvió a espetar que se largara y se giró para entrar en su casa. Él la agarró por el hombro sin pensar en lo que odiaba ella ese gesto. No tuvo los suficientes reflejos para apartar el brazo antes de que ella se liberara retorciéndoselo y se oyera un "crack". Sirius no tuvo claro cuál de sus huesos había crujido, pero supo que sin duda estaba roto. En términos del juramento debió considerarse defensa propia o una reacción instintiva sin intención de causar daño, porque Bellatrix no sufrió por el incumplimiento. Incluso pareció sorprenderse al darse cuenta, pero aún así comentó:

-Estamos en paz, ahora lárgate.

De nuevo, le dolió más el gesto que la fractura. Sabía que con un _episkey_ -uno bastante fuerte y bien lanzado- el hueso volvería a soldarse, pero la relación con su prima no se arreglaría tan fácilmente. A la mierda su miedo y su orgullo, decidió soltarlo sin más. Antes de que Bellatrix le cerrara la puerta en las narices, gritó:

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella!

No hubo sorpresa en los ojos oscuros, solo un incremento de la rabia. Era evidente que no se lo creía. Lo tomó por una excusa más para seguir molestándola y alargar lo que quiera que fuese aquello. Se dio cuenta de que más le valía tener cuidado porque el hueso roto pertenecía al brazo con el que empuñaba la varita: no podría defenderse en condiciones.

-Me enfadé contigo de forma absurda e infantil porque es evidente que tú no sientes lo mismo y me dolió que no te dieras cuenta. Pero no era culpa tuya, era mía y lo siento. Lo siento de verdad, Bella. Yo no quiero hacerte daño de ninguna forma... Puedes meterte en mi mente si no me crees.

La bruja oscura le miró a los ojos y pareció pensárselo. Después de una semana centrándose en el trabajo, estaba demasiado cansada hasta para eso. Aún así, se apiadó de Sirius que temblaba de frío, parecía más delgado y desde luego su brazo no se encontraba muy bien. Con un gesto de hastío le indicó que entrara. El mago aceptó sin dudar y dio gracias de la calidez de la mansión. Tras siete días viviendo en el bosque en diciembre, eso estaba muy cerca de ser el paraíso. De no ser por su muñeca, claro... No se atrevía a repararla él mismo porque tendría que hacerlo con la mano izquierda y si la magia curativa salía mal, las repercusiones podían ser graves.

-No tengo más energía para tus tonterías -comentó Bellatrix desapareciendo en dirección a su habitación-. Puedes dormir aquí y mañana te vas. Uno de los elfos te subirá un traslador. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

A él no le dio tiempo ni a replicar. Subió a su habitación e intentó un par de hechizos menores para curarse el brazo, pero sin éxito. A los pocos minutos, un elfo se apareció y dejó en su escritorio una pequeña caja. Le indicó que contenía una runa que actuaría como traslador y le llevaría directamente al centro de Londres. Le dio las gracias pero la criatura ya se había esfumado. Fue consciente de que ese artefacto costaba varios miles de galeones: ese tipo de transporte directo era carísimo en el mundo mágico. Lo que confirmaba la idea de que su prima se preocupaba por él... o de que tenía muchas ganas de quitárselo de encima. Sacudió esos pensamientos y como hasta la mañana siguiente no pensaba molestar a Bellatrix, decidió aprovechar. Cenó en condiciones, se duchó, se afeitó y después se metió en la cama. A pesar de los días transcurridos, y de la limpieza de los elfos, las sábanas y almohadas aún olían a ella. Seguramente por eso se durmió tan rápido.

A la mañana siguiente -o más bien al medio día siguiente-, cuando se despertó decidió que ya estaba bien. Era Sirius Black, seguro de sí mismo, decidido, valiente... No podía vivir temeroso y con ansiedad por alguien que medía metro sesenta (decidió obviar la parte de que era una asesina y centrarse solo en su estatura). Se vistió e incluso arregló el pelo para estar presentable y salió al pasillo. Llamó a la puerta de su prima y tras obtener el consabido "Lárgate o te mato", desbloqueó la puerta, agarró el pomo y abrió. Gracias a otro encantamiento protector, ahora tenía una muñeca fracturada y la palma de la otra mano completamente quemada, pero ya se ocuparía más adelante. Sabía que no sería la única barrera, así que en cuanto entró, se apartó rápidamente de su trayectoria para esquivar el _serpensortia_ de su prima que aún seguía en la cama. Tras sortear varios hechizos más y algunas llamaradas de Saiph (que le costaron la capa y varias quemaduras más), consiguió ejecutar un hechizo protector y acercarse a la cama. Por la magia oscura que brotaba de ella, parecía que Bellatrix no iba a necesitar ni su varita para masacrarlo.

-Escucha, Bella, solo quiero hablar y...

Ahí tuvo que parar porque de un salto casi animal la bruja tenía su daga en el cuello del animago.

-Hazlo -la invitó él-, córtame el cuello. Te doy permiso, así el juramento no se aplicará.

La mortífaga le miró con rabia pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Saiph optó por abandonar la habitación y partir en busca de su desayuno; esa guerra no era asunto suyo y era evidente que su mamá podía defenderse sola. La duelista no apartó sus ojos ni su arma del molesto visitante. El pulso no le temblaba pero tampoco se decidía a actuar.

-Te gustaría ser capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? -murmuró su primo-. Pero por primera vez sientes que no... ¡Aaaaaah!

Una ligera cascada de sangre empezó a brotar de su cuello. El corte había sido muy superficial, nada grave, pero eso no impidió que el líquido rojizo aprovechara la herida para huir. Sirius ahogó un grito, intentó calmar la respiración y abrió los ojos horrorizado. Estaba seguro que Bellatrix no iba a hacerle daño... hasta que se lo hizo. Ahí igualó sin problema el enfado de su prima.

-¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! ¡ERES UNA PUÑETERA LOCA! ¡Estás completamente chiflada, no deberían haberte dejado salir de...!

Tuvo que dejar de maldecir porque era difícil hacerlo con la bruja lamiéndole el cuello como una pantera sedienta. Cuando supuso que ya no quedaba una gota de sangre y que -sin necesidad de varita- le había curado la herida, logró salir de su estupor y la empujó contra el colchón. Bellatrix no protestó. Se quedó mirándole mientras se relamía con ojos brillantes. La sangre la excitaba mucho y la furia de su primo todavía más. Ese volvía a ser el Sirius que conocía: el expresidiario fuerte, seguro de sí mismo y bastante trastornado que la llamaba loca y no princesa.

Como por desgracia sí que era todo eso, el moreno decidió mandar a la mierda el sentido común. Se tumbó sobre ella y la besó con furia. La duelista respondió al gesto y gimió encantada. Pronto, ambos tenían sangre en sus bocas cuyo origen no estaba muy claro. Les daba igual. Él la miró a los ojos para estar seguro de que quería seguir. La mueca burlona de ella fue todo el consentimiento que necesitó. Se quitó la camisa y mientras Bellatrix lamía sus tatuajes dejando con su lengua un leve rastro de sangre, lo intentó con el pantalón. Entonces se dio cuenta de que con una muñeca rota iba a ser mucho más difícil.

-Curámela -exigió él.

-Gánatelo -contraatacó ella empujándole hacia abajo

En condiciones normales o con cualquier otra persona hubiera preferido mantener su poder, pero su prima estaba demasiado buena en todos los sentidos. Así que le subió el camisón, le arrancó las bragas sin delicadeza alguna y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Su lengua trabajó con habilidad. Y siguió haciéndolo sin problemas incluso cuando Bellatrix enroscó sus piernas en sus hombros y empujó su cabeza con fuerza cortándole prácticamente la respiración. Tras unos minutos de gruñidos y gemidos por ambas partes, la morena se corrió y él lo lamió todo con placer. No supo cuándo había cogido su varita, pero en cuanto se separó de ella, su muñeca volvía a estar en perfecto estado y de las quemaduras no había rastro. Sin duda era una bruja excepcional. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

-Gracias, Bella -susurró él-, yo...

-¡Ni de coña! -le cortó ella viendo que volvía a ponerse cursi.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, le dio una bofetada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, volvió a besarle con fuerza. Sirius la rodeó con sus brazos y apretó sus cuerpos observando de reojo cómo se le salían los abundantes pechos del camisón. Ella le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior sin problemas y se alegró al comprobar que estaba ya completamente preparado. Él hubiese deseado hacerlo de otra manera y no de la forma salvaje en que lo había hecho toda su vida con desconocidas. Pero si eso era lo que ella quería, estaba dispuesto a dárselo. La apartó con brusquedad y la volvió a colocar debajo de él. Le quitó el camisón y le separó las piernas. Sentir la enorme erección de su primo en su cintura tampoco ayudó a calmarla:

-¡Joder, sí! Venga, Siri, fóllame como la puta loca que soy, como siempre.

El animago tuvo que centrarse en apretar y pellizcar los pechos de la mortífaga para olvidar aquella frase y evitar perder fuerza. No respondió, no había respuesta posible. La penetró con rapidez y empezó a maniobrar dentro de ella con energía. En esa ocasión no necesitó recurrir a la imagen de nadie para retrasar el orgasmo: la simple idea de que su amante jamás querría hacerlo con afecto, ni se dejaría tratar con cariño le quitaba todas las ganas. Por primera vez, ella se corrió antes que él. Aún así, en un despliegue de generosidad, la bruja siguió arañándole la espalda y moviéndose sobre él para ayudarle. Varios minutos después, tuvo que rendirse. Eso no le había sucedido nunca.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Bellatrix mirándole extrañada.

-Así no puedo -murmuró él incorporándose y buscando su ropa.

-¡Espera, espera! -le frenó ella- Seguro que algo puedo hacer... -murmuró acercándose a él- Soy muy buena con todo tipo de varitas.

Sirius la detuvo de nuevo y se vistió. El amor era un puñetero asco, nunca tenía que haber salido de las alegres chicas de los pubs. Bellatrix se puso un jersey largo y le miró sin salir de su estupor. "¿Y para esto ha venido? Vaya polvo más raro..." pensó. Él terminó de vestirse, la contempló por última vez y se despidió:

-Mira, Bellatrix, lo que te dije te lo dije de verdad y no fue nada fácil: estoy enamorado de ti y lo he estado siempre. Pero es evidente que tú eres incapaz de sentir nada. Para ti es solo sexo.

-¿Y para ti es algo más? -preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

-Sí, contigo sí. Nunca lo había sido pero tú eres especial, jamás había sentido nada parecido al estar con alguien. Pero ya sé que eso no significa nada para ti -suspiró-. Adiós, Trixie.

Dicho eso, la besó en la frente y se marchó.


	33. Chapter 33

**Nota**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer, seguir y comentar la historia, ¡os adoro! Y gracias a LadyIbuprofeno por ayudarme con el dilema sobre cómo tatuarse en Azkaban.

* * *

Tras una última mirada a su prima, cuando Sirius ya cerraba la puerta tras de sí, ella murmuró:

-Nunca piensas en mí.

Sirius no lo entendió y se detuvo sin tener claro qué hacer. No tenía sentido, no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Se sentía ya muy cansado de perseguir a su prima. Pero en el fondo lo sabía: jamás dejaría de agarrarse a cualquier clavo ardiendo con tal de volver a ella. Entró de nuevo y sin separarse de la puerta le preguntó a qué se refería.

-No puedes culparme a mí de no sentir nada, al menos yo pienso en ti cuando lo hacemos. Tú nunca piensas en mí. Siempre tienes en tu mente a otras chicas más dulces o más rubias, a veces incluso a Snape -comentó asqueada-. Si alguna vez piensas en mí son cosas como "a ver si termina de una vez". Así que no me vengas con tus rollos románticos, para mí al menos es sexo con alguien que me pone mucho; para ti es sexo con alguien a quien tienes a mano mientras buscas a otra más guapa o mejor persona o lo que sea...

El hecho de que hubiese usado _legilimancia_ durante sus momentos íntimos le dio igual al notar el dolor que intentaba camuflar en sus últimas palabras. Desde luego no se esperaba eso, con Bellatrix todo eran sorpresas... Volvió a acercase y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, abatido. Le daba vergüenza revelar la verdad: que le excitaba tanto que tenía que pensar en otras personas -valía cualquier otro ser humano- para poder aguantar más de un minuto. No era culpa suya, llevaba deseándola toda la vida y cada vez que recordaba a sus ex amantes se sentía aún más afortunado de estar con ella. Pero aún así, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Cerró los ojos y con una vergüenza inmensa confesó:

-Tengo un control absoluto de mi cuerpo y de mis instintos, no solo por la experiencia en Azkaban, sino porque es imprescindible como animago...

Bellatrix le miraba intentando descifrar qué relación guardaba eso con nada. Prosiguió la explicación casi en un susurro. Por suerte, la bruja tenía buen oído.

-El caso es que contigo no puedo..., no soy capaz de... En el momento en que me desabrochas un botón, prácticamente ya está. Y no quiero acabar nada más empezar y fastidiarte a ti, me gusta cuando... terminamos a la vez.

La bruja le contemplaba ojiplática pero él no lo notó. Sentía tal vergüenza que mantenía sus ojos fijos en una lámpara con serpientes enroscadas que descansaba en la mesilla de la mortífaga. La cosa fue a peor cuando la morena, escéptica, murmuró que tenía que ser mentira y solo se trataba de otra patraña para seguir jugando con ella. "Tenía que haberme liado con Lupin como esperaba el mundo" maldijo Sirius internamente, "al menos con él no tendría este problema...". Cuanto antes terminaran con el bochornoso momento, mejor.

-Haz la prueba -le invitó con un gesto de rendición.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Seguía sin fiarse. Al rato su curiosidad pudo más y gateó hasta la esquina donde él estaba sentado. Sin tener claro cómo proceder, simplemente introdujo su mano bajo su camisa y le acarició el pecho sin apenas rozarlo. En pocos segundos, la tensión en el pantalón de su primo le demostró que no mentía. Retiró la mano y entró en su mente para asegurarse de que era en ella en quien pensaba. Y sí, ahí estaba: ella misma, quieta, sonriendo sin hacer nada, completamente vestida; al parecer Sirius ni siquiera necesitaba una imagen sugerente. Al notar la intrusión, el animago decidió darle las pruebas todas juntas. Se centró en recordar los momentos de despertar físico que había vivido con ella durante los meses previos en Grimmauld Place. Pronto, la mortífaga no necesitó más y renunció a seguir invadiendo su mente.

-¿Y eso te pasa con...?

-Solo contigo -suspiró él.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Recuerdas que en el Aula de Detención siempre me colocaba dos pupitres alejado de ti? -preguntó intentando recuperar su sonrisa burlona.

Bellatrix asintió lentamente sin salir de su asombro. No hicieron falta más preguntas. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos mientras ella asimilaba la información y él la vergüenza. Fue el animago el que optó por cambiar de tema para intentar no ser el único abochornado:

-¿Por qué te metiste en mi mente mientras lo hacíamos?

Sintió una punzada de satisfacción al ver que su prima se ruborizaba ligeramente; un gesto que nunca había visto en ella y resultaba adorable, toda ella era adorable... "¡Sirius, por Merlín, céntrate, que tú no eres así!" se regañó a sí mismo. Aunque igual no era así porque nunca antes se había enamorado... Sabiendo que él había sido sincero hasta la humillación, ella optó por no mentir:

-No sé... Sentía cosas raras al hacerlo contigo, cosas que no había sentido nunca y creí que igual a ti también te pasaba y entendías qué era. Pero solo pensabas en otras chicas, así que salía rápido de tu mente.

-Lo lamento de verdad... -comentó Sirius intentando disimular la emoción por la primera parte- ¿Y qué sentías?

La morena se encogió de hombros, nunca llegó a averiguarlo. Así que el tema volvió a él: "Entonces, ¿lo otro que dijiste también es verdad, lo de que estás...?". La mortífaga ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar el verbo enamorarse y mucho menos relacionado con ella. Él simplemente asintió, ya sin vergüenza alguna. Decidió darle una prueba. Sacó su varita y con un simple gesto, su _patronus_ apareció. El de ambos, el enorme dragón con las fauces abiertas. Bellatrix abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin saber qué decir. Al rato, para asegurarse de que era real, cogió su varita y pronunció el hechizo. Llegó a pensar que se había golpeado la cabeza o usado algún hechizo duplicador y por eso veía doble. Pero no. Ahí estaban los dos dragones jugando alegremente entre ellos. La morena se mordió el labio y cuando recuperó el habla, confiando en su criterio, le preguntó qué podían hacer. El merodeador se encogió de hombros una vez más, no tenía ni idea. Cuando los espectros desaparecieron, con cierta timidez ella comentó:

-¿Has probado con alguna poción? Igual así se te pasa...

-No, Bella. Eso funciona cuando el sentimiento ha sido inducido por algún filtro o hechizo, pero si es real, no. Y yo simplemente te quiero.

Se lo comentó como si tal cosa, como si hablaran del último partido de la liga de quidditch. A esas alturas ya le daba igual: quería a su prima, ambos tendrían que asumirlo. Solo que al ver su expresión casi de espanto se dio cuenta de que había pasado del "estoy enamorado" a "te quiero". Estaba seguro de que ni su propio padre le había dicho que la quería: en las familias de sangre pura se consideraba una vulgaridad de mal gusto. La bruja abrió y cerró la boca varias veces intentando decir algo, pero no salió nada. Él simplemente sonrió con tristeza. Al rato -bastante rato- Bellatrix recuperó el don de la palabra y sin mucha seguridad sugirió:

-¿Y si me lo tomara yo? Así yo también estaría... como tú.

Sirius la miró sin saber cómo tomarse el ofrecimiento. ¿Estaba dispuesta a consumir un filtro amoroso para perder su voluntad y corresponderle? Era una locura complemente descabellada, incluso para la famosa lugarteniente de Voldemort. Pero aún así, que siguiera esforzándose por complacerle le hacía absurdamente feliz. Le preguntó que por qué iba ella a hacer semejante cosa (no quiso decir tontería para no herirla) que le cambiaría la vida y alteraría sus deseos.

-Bueno, solo cambiaría ese aspecto, el resto sería como siempre. Te dije que quiero que seas feliz, eres el único que me ha ayudado. Y así tú estarías contento, ¿no? -preguntó ella inocentemente, como si realmente pensara que el asunto era así de sencillo.

-No, no lo estaría -respondió él con suavidad-. A mí me gustaría que me quisieras tú, por tu propia voluntad. No quiero que cambies, me gustas así.

Ella asintió algo nerviosa sin comprenderlo del todo mientras jugueteaba con sus anillos para distraerse.

-Tú... No crees que pueda pasar, ¿verdad? -preguntó él disimulando sus nervios.

-Yo... -murmuró ella intranquila- No, no lo creo. Sigo sin entender por qué querrías tener algo conmigo; algo más que sexo, me refiero.

-Ya te lo dije después de la guerra, Bella, me gustas y no creo que ninguno de los dos podamos encontrar a nadie más que nos comprenda. Tenemos el mismo carácter difícil y descontrolado, nos gusta el mismo estilo de vida de riesgo y peligro sin consciencia, ambos tenemos secuelas por pasar más de una década en Azkaban y...

-¿No ves que ahí está la diferencia? -le interrumpió ella con suavidad- Tú pasaste doce años en la cárcel siendo inocente, hubieras dado la vida por tus amigos. A mí me condenaron a perpetua porque era culpable de los cargos de los que me acusaron y de varios más, debería haber pasado ahí toda mi vida. Tú eres buena persona, Siri, la mejor que conozco. Yo no lo soy y no lo seré nunca, no voy a cambiar.

Claro que Sirius lo sabía, claro que era consciente de que la diferencia estribaba ahí. El funesto discurso de Remus se repetía en su mente a todas horas. Pero por desgracia no bastaba para alterar lo que sentía. Había intentado racionalizarlo: si Voldemort se lo hubiese encargado, Bellatrix habría matado a los Potter. No podía ignorar sus crímenes simplemente porque los Longbottom no le caían muy bien o porque no conocía al resto de sus víctimas. Pero qué iba a hacer, ¿rechazarla él también? Igual si el resto del mundo no le hubiese dado la espalda no habría tenido que recurrir a Voldemort y habría llevado una vida mejor. Se debatió entre esos pensamientos durante varios minutos mientras ambos permanecían tumbados en la cama de la mortífaga. Al final lo decidió.

Por mucho que desde el juramento les había ayudado mucho y su parte más psicótica parecía haber remitido, Bellatrix no merecía una segunda oportunidad. Pero él sí, él merecía la oportunidad que nunca tuvo. Perdió su juventud en la cárcel acusado de matar a su mejor amigo y a su mujer sin ni siquiera juicio. ¡Qué le dieran al mundo y al sistema! Ya había salvado a la humanidad varias veces, ahora necesitaba salvarse a sí mismo. Por una vez, iba a ser egoísta.

-Yo te perdono y puedo vivir con ello -aseguró él mirándola a los ojos-. Si tú me dices que no sientes nada por mí y que nunca me vas a querer así, te dejo en paz y vuelvo a casa. Pero si el problema que ves es lo que vayan a decir o pensar los demás, estoy más que dispuesto a arriesgarme.

El animago nunca la había visto tan desbordada, era evidente que la situación la sobrepasaba; suponía para ella lo que para los demás había sido la guerra. Al rato, la bruja sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "También veo el problema de que somos primos". A pesar de ser una frase absolutamente inocente y sincera, les hizo gracia. Porque además de todo, de todos los demás dramas, casi se les había olvidado que eran familia y podían pasar por hermanos perfectamente. Igual los nervios necesitaban salir de alguna forma o era puro nerviosismo, pero ambos se echaron a reír hasta llorar abrazándose las costillas. Cuando por fin lograron calmarse, había pasado un cuarto de hora. Sirius decidió arriesgarse y la besó con cariño. Ella se lo permitió e intentó adoptar el ritmo calmado y suave que llevaba él y que tan raro se le hacía.

-Déjame hacértelo bien, Bella -susurró él.

La aludida se mordió el labio para evitar soltarle lo cursi y ridículo que sonaba eso. Se puso más nerviosa que el día en que casi asesinó a Draco por error y su hermana casi la pilló. Pero aún así, asintió. Sirius se dio cuenta de que él tampoco tenía claro cómo hacerlo. Siempre había sido brusco y directo, pero tenía tantas ganas de cuidar y proteger a Bellatrix que salió bien. La trató con un inmenso cariño y delicadeza pero no por ello con menos pasión. Le dedicó todo el tiempo que merecía y esta vez sin necesidad de recurrir a ninguna imagen para terminar a la vez. Su compañera no aportó mucho al experimento: se abstuvo de hacer sus habituales comentarios obscenos y de arañarle de forma animal, juzgó que con eso ya hacía un esfuerzo tremendo. Pero se dejó hacer y no se quejó de la lentitud ni de la falta de sangre, así que Sirius se quedó satisfecho.

-¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó odiándose por tener que preguntarlo otra vez.

-Sí... -respondió ella con lentitud- Ha sido... raro, pero ha estado bien.

Él asintió. Tampoco esperaba más entusiasmo, de hecho, en la situación de colapso mental en la que se hallaba su prima, cualquier palabra que pronunciara le parecía un milagro. Además era una persona brutalmente sincera: si le hubiese resultado aburrido, agobiante o patético, lo hubiera expresado con esas palabras exactas. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, ninguno de los dos tenía claro cuál era el siguiente paso. A Sirius no le importaba esperar a decidirlo en esa posición, tumbado en la cama con la cabeza de Bellatrix apoyada en su hombro. Fue ella quien habló primero: "Estar conmigo te supondría renunciar a todo el mundo, no merece la pena" murmuró. Él la abrazó más fuerte de forma inconsciente, como si ese gesto fuese a alejar el miedo a perderla.

-Al final lo entenderán -aseguró intentando convencerse a sí mismo-, si les importo lo entenderán y el resto me dan igual.

-Será al revés: a quienes no les importes demasiado les dará igual que te arriesgues y hagas con tu vida lo que te dé la gana. Pero a quienes de verdad te quieran les dolerá, no se rendirán y preferirán dejar de hablarte que ver cómo destrozas tu vida por mí.

Sirius tragó saliva y sintió miedo. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Bellatrix en la más sensata y razonable de los dos? Aún así, no dio la discusión por perdida.

-Lo entenderán. Igual a Remus le cuesta más, pero no creo que sea tan egoísta como para no querer verme feliz, aunque eso suponga estar con alguien ligeramente... inestable -ella se rió en ese punto-. Y Harry, al igual que Hermione, vivieron contigo varios meses y te cogieron cariño, les enseñaste mucho y nos ayudaste... Aunque al principio les extrañe, lo comprenderán.

La bruja tardó un rato en responder, permitiéndole así permanecer unos minutos extra en su fantasía.

-Es cierto que me cogieron cariño, soy adorable es evidente -ahí se rió él-, pero el debate interno en su cabezas era fascinante. Recuerdo a Potter bailando conmigo, agarrándome con torpeza mientras pensaba: "Esto no cuenta porque es como otra persona, cuando termine la guerra será la asesina despiadada de siempre que no merece ni siquiera respeto". Igual Hermione sí entendería que somos dos almas descarriadas y que si estamos juntos no molestamos al resto del mundo. Pero solo ella. Tu ahijado, no y Lupin menos aún.

Al animago le dolió escuchar las palabras de Harry. A su prima no le había molestado en absoluto, parecía que le había hecho gracia. Pero aún así, no le agradó que hubiese tenido que escuchar a diario pensamientos de ese tipo. Aunque era culpa suya por su manía de invadir mentes ajenas... Se sintió tan triste que hasta ella se dio cuenta y se incorporó. "Vuelve a casa, Sirius, es lo mejor. Y si alguna vez quieres echar un polvo salvaje, sabes cómo encontrarme... pero llama antes que tengo lista de espera" le animó sonriendo. Al instante, el gryffindor, que solo tenía clara una cosa, la retuvo y la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo a su lado.

-No, Bella, te elijo a ti. Si tengo que renunciar a alguien, no será a ti.

-¿Será a tu mejor amigo? ¿O a tu ahijado?

-Lo comprenderán con el tiempo. Y si no... ambos tienen familia, futuro y son felices, yo también lo merezco y quiero que sea contigo -aseguró él con firmeza-. Me quedan dos semana antes de volver como les prometí, si tú quieres, podemos probar estos días. Además, Hermione investigó lo del juramento. Todo se basa en la intención de quienes pactan. Cuando te dije que te fueras del país, mi intención era que te alejases un par de años hasta que la cosa se calmara. Así que en año y medio podrás volver a tu casa sin ningún riesgo.

-¿Pero seguro que de verdad quieres algo más que sexo? Soy yo, salvo eso no creo que pueda aportar mucho más al tipo de relación que tú quieres...

La bruja parecía, por primera vez en su vida, realmente aterrada. Sirius intentó explicárselo de nuevo:

-Siempre he odiado Grimmauld Place, desde pequeño; mis padres me trataban fatal y aborrecí esa casa. Mis momentos favoritos eran cuando veníais vosotras, mientras a ti te echaban la bronca por incendiar cosas a mí me dejaban en paz -ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo-. Los años que he tenido que pasar ahí encerrado tras huir de Azkaban han sido un infierno... Escapar de una cárcel para terminar en otra. Solo lo hice por Harry, para protegerle, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por su felicidad, pero había renunciado a la mía. Creí que ya no volvería a ser verdaderamente feliz después de Hogwarts y los merodeadores. Y lo acepté. Hasta que apareciste tú. No es solo sexo o atracción física, Bella, eres tú. Es esa forma que tienes de estar en el mundo y de hacerme sentir cuando estás cerca.

Ella asimiló la información y le miró con indecisión y cierta angustia. Pero también había ilusión y cierta calidez en sus ojos oscuros, por primera vez por un motivo no bélico o relativo a Saiph. Al rato pareció decidirse y respondió:

-Vale, podemos probar. Pero despacio, por favor, ya sabes que las cosas románticas y todo eso me agobia mucho. Intenta ser al menos a ratos como un hombre normal, ¿vale? Como si te fascinaran mis tetas y nada más.

El animago rió, sobre todo al ver que lo decía en serio. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, la rodeó con un brazo y murmuró: "Puedes estar segura de que me fascinan tus tetas, preciosa". Cerró los ojos y se perdió en el olor fresco y misterioso de Bellatrix. Ella protestó, pero le permitió usarla de almohada. Al rato refunfuñó: "No te acostumbres a esto".

-Calla y acaríciame el pelo -ordenó Sirius-. Y tienes suerte de que no te obligue a leerme un cuento.

La bruja oscura soltó un bufido pero aún así obedeció. En un tiempo récord, el merodeador dormía profundamente sobre ella. Cuando despertó, ya había anochecido. Notó que Bellatrix seguía revolviéndole el pelo con una mano mientras leía un libro cuyas páginas se pasaban mágicamente, ya que su otra mano estaba ocupada rascando la barriguita de Saiph. Además, había debido llegar el correo porque había un montón de cartas sobre el colchón. No pudo fingir que seguía traspuesto porque en cuanto su respiración cambió, la duelista exclamó:

-¡Te juro que creía que estabas muerto! Me hacía gracia acariciar a un cadáver. Ha entrado un cuervo graznando con el correo y nada. Por cierto, te han escrito tu hijo y tu amante. Luego ha venido mi pequeñín, se ha enfadado porque te has dormido ocupando su sitio favorito y te ha pisoteado de la cabeza a los pies. Y nada, no has movido un músculo.

Sirius frunció el ceño sorprendido, tenía un sueño bastante ligero. "Culpa tuya por ser una almohada tan cómoda..." murmuró. Comprobó en sus brazos y en los desgarrones en su costado que era cierto: las garras de Saiph siempre dejaban rastro. Mientras cogía las cartas de Harry y Lupin, cayó en la cuenta de que el dragoncito había circulado también por su cara. De inmediato soltó los sobres.

-¡Noo! -exclamó con horror levantándose de un salto- ¡Mi preciosa cara!

Corrió al espejo y, efectivamente, el lado derecho de su rostro lucía un par de heridas enrojecidas. Cogió su varita y las sanó con cuidado. Dedicó varios minutos a asegurarse de que su cutis volvía a estar perfecto. Su prima, que lo contemplaba desde la cama con fascinación, murmuró:

-Está bien, tú seras la chica. Te dedicarás únicamente a estar guapo y atractivo para complacerme y yo te mantendré y te compraré cosas bonitas -comentó ella con voz burlona.

Sabía que lo decía en broma -sobre todo porque odiaba esos clichés machistas-, sin intención de hacerle daño. Aún así, Sirius se dio cuenta de que ese era otro problema que había preferido obviar. Bellatrix poseía ya una de las mayores fortunas de Europa, mientras él llevaba años intentando administrar lo que le quedaba de la herencia de su tío. No quería tener que vivir de su riqueza, odiaría que el mundo mágico pensara que la había salvado para que le mantuviera. Se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas de las que debían hablar antes de empezar cualquier relación. Le dio miedo que ella se lo tomara mal, así que abordó el tema con tacto:

-Trixie, antes de nada tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas. Ninguno de los dos hemos tenido nunca una relación así, somos muy parecidos y...

-Claro, sí, me parece bien. Creo que primero tendría que hablarte de mis negocios, no quiero que...

-No me refiero a temas de trabajo, eso puede esperar. Me refiero a nuestra relación como pareja, cómo funcionar y esas cosas.

-Vale... de acuerdo -aceptó ella-. Entonces empecemos por lo de los motes: lo de princesa, cielo y todo eso me pone de los nervios.

-No pienso renunciar a desquiciarte así -informó él lanzándose a la negociación-. Prometo no hacerlo en público.

-¡Es que como me digas cualquier cursilada en público te torturaré!

-De acuerdo. Quiero celebrar la Navidad y casarme contigo -comentó Sirius como si nada.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Ni de broma! -exclamó ella horrorizada- En mi casa no se celebraba la Navidad y nunca me ha gustado todo eso de la felicidad y la ilusión en familia. Y lo otro aún menos. Ya me casé y no salió bien, ¿deseas acabar como mi anterior marido?

-Bueno, dejamos de momento lo de casarnos. Pero la Navidad la celebramos -replicó él.

-Vale. Pero no quiero volver a Inglaterra, ni ahora ni nunca. Ya no es mi hogar. No sé si me quedaré en este país, podemos elegir un sitio que nos guste a los dos. O mantener la relación a distancia si prefieres volver con Potter y vernos cuando podamos.

A él le sorprendió esa información, creyó que le alegraría poder volver a la Mansión Black. Igual era la gente o el entorno hostil lo que quería evitar. O quizá la habían acogido tan bien durante sus viajes y en su actual residencia que ya no quería revolver el pasado. Lo entendía en cualquier caso. Salvo por sus amigos, él tampoco sentía demasiado apego por la lluviosa y oscura ciudad donde había crecido. Así que aceptó esa cláusula:

-Quiero pasar contigo todos los días. Me encanta este sitio, pero podemos vivir donde quieras y puedo viajar para visitar a Harry -contestó Sirius- ¿Te parece bien que se lo cuente a ellos en cuanto vuelva? Y esto te lo pregunto de verdad, es cosa de los dos. Si te avergüenza o te preocupa que se sepa puedo esperar a...

-Claro que no, Siri, cuéntaselo a quien quieras, como si pones un anuncio el El Profeta. ¿Por qué iba a avergonzarme? Eres un héroe, todo el mundo te adora y quiere estar contigo. Eres tú quien se debería preocupar, te van a tratar mal por... bueno, por conformarte conmigo que estoy muy buena pero loca y...

El animago la agarró por la cintura y la besó. Tenía debilidad por Bellatrix cuando se mostraba vulnerable. Y cuando, a su manera, se preocupaba por él. Y cuando respiraba, así en general. La bruja no puso objeciones, eso era más cómodo que negociar. Aún así, Sirius era consciente de que no habían abordado el tema que a él le preocupaba más. Así que con mucha dificultad (y tras varios minutos) se separó de ella lo justo y mientras jugaba con sus rizos buscó la manera de formularlo:

-Respecto al dinero, no quiero que tengas que mantenerme o que pienses que estoy contigo por eso. He pensado que puedo vender mi piso a las afueras de Londres e incluso podría pedirle a Harry que...

-¿¡Eres idiota!? -preguntó ella con incredulidad- ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿¡Por qué ibas a vender tu casa!? Podría mantener a toda la región Báltica con mi fortuna, el dinero nunca me ha importado. Papá me explicó que lo importante es el poder, el control y ser la mejor. Me traspasó su herencia en vida para que viviera como quisiera (siendo discreta para que el mundo no se enterara de la farsa con Rodolphus). Me he esforzado mucho y he acumulado diez veces la fortuna de los Black. Es lo único que puedo aportar a esta relación, Siri. Yo no soy cariñosa, ni sé llevar una casa como Cissy, ni dar fiestas, ni siquiera sé hacer el amor como a ti te gusta. Tampoco sabré animarte cuando estés triste, ni darte consejos que no consistan en muerte o tortura. Todo el mundo te dará la espalda por mi culpa, no podrás presumir de tu novia como todos tus amigos porque la gente me odia (vete tú a saber por qué...). Así que si ni siquiera aceptas mi dinero, que es lo único que puedo aportar, me sentiré fatal, Sirius, no sé si podré...

Lo soltó todo de un tirón, sin apenas emociones reconocibles en su voz, simplemente constatando una realidad. Una vez más, pilló por sorpresa a su primo. Por mucho que la conociera mejor que a nadie, su mundo interior y sus reacciones seguían siendo un misterio para él. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, nunca nadie le había fascinado de aquella forma. Como no supo qué contestar, tiró de su brazo hasta abrazarla. Mientras le acariciaba la espalda, intentó elaborar una respuesta coherente.

-De acuerdo, Bella, me parece bien. Pero te equivocas. Estoy orgulloso de ti, lo he estado siempre. Por mucho que te insultara cuando éramos críos, siempre presumía ante mis amigos de que eras la mejor. Sacabas las notas más altas sin estudiar (tenía una competición con James: él apostaba por Lily y yo por ti, nunca perdí), eras la mejor del equipo de quidditch de slytherin, derrotabas a mi padre en cualquier duelo desde los once años... No quiero fiestas, ni que hagas nada como los demás. Yo tampoco sé hacer nada de eso y sé que tú no me lo pedirás. Eres una maldita loca peligrosamente inteligente y te quiero así.

Ella se rió y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, olía a cuero y cítricos y le encantaba. En un susurró casi inaudible le dio las gracias y añadió: "Era la mejor de todo Hogwarts en quidditch, no solo de mi equipo". Él sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y no la contradijo. Siguió abrazándola y al rato advirtió:

-Somos muy parecidos, Trixie. Ninguno de los dos somos fáciles, nuestro carácter temperamental e imprudente es el mismo. Nos encanta pelear por cualquier tontería y somos muy cabezotas y maniáticos con nuestras cosas. Probablemente tengamos una discusión cada semana.

-O cada dos días... Somos como un hipogrifo y un thestral luchando por su territorio -se rió ella-. Pero merecerá la pena.

El animago rió también ante la acertada metáfora. No necesitó más y dio el acuerdo por concluido. La besó y estuvieron un rato tumbados en silencio mientras Bellatrix acariciaba las marcas rúnicas de su pecho. Sirius dio gracias de que acabaran de tener sexo y su cuerpo se hallara en un estado de profundo reposo.

-¿Cómo te hiciste los tatuajes en Azkaban? ¿Había algún dementor tatuador? A mí no me visitó...

-Ni ellos te aguantaban, cielo. Yo creo que lo echaban a suertes y al que perdía le tocaba visitarte -se burló él-. Utilicé como aguja una fibra de acero que logré soltar de uno de los barrotes tras varios meses. Y como tinta empleé la grasa y pigmentos que recubrían las paredes.

-No si es eso es una guarrada o una genialidad...

-Fui puliendo la técnica. Y cuando salí de ahí los retoqué con magia para que quedaran bien.

La bruja asintió con admiración por la dedicación a la causa. "Menudo espíritu creativo..." murmuró. El mago le aclaró que no había sido por creatividad sino para distraerse de la desagradable compañía.

-Oh, vamos, los dementores no estaban tan mal. Creo que traumaticé a alguno con mis recuerdos de las morti-orgías -sonrió la bruja.

-No me refería a ellos. Tuve la mala suerte de que me tocara en la celda de enfrente una demente que se pasaba el día riendo y gritando memeces de nosequé señor suyo. Resultaba insoportable.

"Eres idiota", espetó ella sin dejar de acariciar sus tatuajes, "Además, si te sirvió para esto deberías darme las gracias, te hacen mucho más sexy". Sirius sonrió y se alegró de que su prima lo viera así. Tuvo varias amantes a las que les repugnaban porque consideraban que los tatuajes eran solo para delincuentes y marineros. Sin embargo, todo lo que le hiciera parecer salvaje y peligroso resultaba atractivo para la morena. Eran tal para cual. Cuando la bruja le acarició el símbolo que lucía en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, él le preguntó si conocía su significado.

-No -respondió ella-, lo de las runas nunca se me dio bien.

-Es el símbolo que en escritura rúnica se le da a la Estrella Amazona.

Bellatrix desconocía el significado de esa figura, pero sabía de sobra cuál era el de su nombre. Le miró a los ojos sin saber qué decir.

-¿Por... por qué? -balbuceó- Si me odiabas y te molestaban mis gritos...

-Al final me acostumbré. Como ahí siempre era de noche, gracias a ti calculaba las horas: cuando te callabas era hora de dormir. Además, fue como volver a Hogwarts, no podía permitir que ganaras: tú estabas segura de sobrevivir y escapar de ahí, yo no podía ser menos que una slytherin. Me diste fuerzas para centrarme en matar a la rata. La gente moría en Azkaban porque se encerraban en su mundo de tormento y se olvidaban hasta de comer. A mí me fue imposible: cada vez que perdía la consciencia, oía tus carcajadas y recordaba que no estaba solo. Tu locura era como estar en casa; en una casa de enfermos dementes, pero en casa.

La bruja constató en ese momento que ya no necesitaba tomar ningún filtro amoroso. No respondió, simplemente asintió con ojos brillantes y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho. Cuando minutos después Saiph reapareció hambriento, se levantaron para bajar a cenar. Después subieron a la azotea para ver las estrellas y jugaron a ver quién era capaz de provocar una explosión lo más cerca posible de la ciudad que se hallaba a cientos de kilómetros a sus pies. Ambos estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de conseguirlo. Tres horas después, sus hechizos, gritos y demás locuras mermaron su energía y decidieron que era un buen momento para dormir. Bajaron al piso donde estaban sus habitaciones.

-¿No vienes? -preguntó la mortífaga entrando a la suya.

-No, quiero que descanses y sé que te agobias si estoy yo -respondió él-. No te preocupes, duermo muy bien en mi cuarto.

-Bueno, podemos ir poco a poco. Duerme en mi cama, en tu lado y ya iremos progresando.

Al animago le pareció un buen plan. Al volver a los aposentos de Bellatrix reencontró las cartas de Harry y Remus sobre la mesilla. Se imaginaba perfectamente el contenido -ambos sospecharían ya la verdadera naturaleza de su visita- y no le apetecía leerlas. Decidió que podían esperar al día siguiente. Se metió en su lado de la cama junto a la que ya era su novia (y a ambos les hacía gracia pensar que también su prima) y se durmió sonriendo como un idiota.


	34. Chapter 34

A Sirius Black de joven le encantaba pasar la Navidad con la mayor cantidad de amigos posible y disfrutar de largas noches de alcohol y descontrol. Así que jamas creyó que sería tan feliz celebrándola con una sola persona y bebiendo ponche de frutas. Obligó a Bellatrix a decorar la Mansión (una sola habitación, tampoco quiso tentar a su suerte), comieron dulces típicos, hicieron compras navideñas y hechizaron a varios muñecos de nieve para que atacaran con _bombardas_ a sus creadores. La bruja se negó a todo lo demás sin la última parte. Sirius pasó horas desmemorizando muggles, pero mereció la pena: hacía siglos que no se reía así y su prima disfrutó muchísimo.

El día de Navidad, el animago le regaló una daga con zafiros en la empuñadura con la inscripción "Piensa en tu guapísimo idiota cuando apuñales a alguien". A ella le encantó y le abrazó de verdad (Bellatrix como mucho aceptaba abrazos con desagrado, nunca los daba). Ella le regaló el anillo de los Black que hubiera recibido a los dieciocho de no haber huido de casa. Normalmente odiaba todo lo referente a su estirpe, pero la valoraba más desde que pretendía a una de ellos... Y sabía que Bellatrix quería transmitirle que volvía a tener una familia. Además, la joya tenía grabado en el interior "Con cariño, de tu loca favorita", así que no necesitó más para convertirlo en su nuevo objeto predilecto.

Nada fue comparable a la alegría de Saiph al ver que Bellatrix le había comprado tantos dulces que podría montar su propia tienda. Y decenas de cosas desconcertantes -como una pequeña capa a juego con la de su mamá o una mini bufanda de slytherin- que también le encantaron. El dragoncito le entregó a su madre varios cadáveres de criaturas que había cazado y flores que él mismo había arrancado de los bosques. Sirius observó cómo su prima intentaba esconder las lágrimas ante el despliegue de animales muertos. No fue capaz: lloró con hipidos de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su hijo y le repetía cuantísimo lo quería. Estaba completamente loca, pero el merodeador cada día la adoraba más.

La mayor alegría que recibió Sirius fue darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la relación: la duelista se estaba esforzando por corresponderle... a su manera torpe y extraña, por supuesto. Trataba de ser más amable (hasta le pedía permiso durante el sexo para hacerle sangre), se dejaba achuchar y besuquear al menos una vez al día y en las madrugadas, cuando se desvelaba, se acercaba a Sirius para que la abrazara porque así él dormía mejor. Lo malo fue que encontró la manera de vengarse y cada vez que la llamaba "princesa", él pasaba a ser "perrito". Con la voz infantil de la mortífaga preguntas como "¿Qué tal ha pasado mi perrito la mañana?" o "¿Mi adorable perrito quiere que le saque de paseo?" aún resultaban más desquiciantes. Sirius no se consideraba un perrito, sino el más agresivo y feroz de todos los canes, prácticamente un lobo. Pero como él se negó a renunciar a los motes, ella también.

Lo único que hizo que aquellos días no resultaran absolutamente perfectos fueron las cartas de su ahijado y su amigo. Al ver la alegría con la que les escribía él, ambos sospecharon que el asunto había ido mejor de lo esperado por Sirius. Harry había presenciado la transformación de su _patronus_ en el de la persona que más amaba y nunca habían llegado a discutirlo. Cuando le habló de su viaje, el chico quiso convencerse de que solo quería comprobar que su prima estaba bien. Pero leyendo el tono eufórico -sin razón aparente- de sus últimas cartas... Remus ató cabos más rápido. En sus misivas le dejaban claro -el joven más sutilmente que el hombre-lobo- que era una idea pésima. Le suplicaban que tuviera mucho cuidado porque la única intención de Bellatrix desde el principio había sido utilizarlo para salvarse. Y ambos terminaban sugiriéndole que no hacía falta que se quedase los días que faltaban para completar el mes, podía volver ya porque le echaban de menos.

"Cuando estoy ahí ninguno quiere salir conmigo, prefieren quedarse con su novia y su mujer, pero me voy un mes y se les hunde el mundo..." pensó él sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo que consideró una hipocresía. Sin embargo, fue amable en sus respuestas y les confirmó que se quedaba todo el tiempo que había planeado. Y porque les había jurado que volvía, que si no... Le llevó casi toda la mañana redactar las cartas, ¡lo que le gustaba hablar y lo que odiaba escribir! Bellatrix llamó a la puerta para no molestarlo (otro detalle que antes nunca tenía). Le vio en su escritorio y supuso que escribía otro informe de "¡Hola, sigo vivo, no me ha matado!". Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y comentó:

-Siri, ¿te importa si no salimos a comer? He pasado como seis horas volando con Saiph y me duele la espalda.

-Claro -respondió el animago levantándose del escritorio-. Ven, túmbate y te doy un masaje.

-Ya... ¿Podemos dejarlo para esta noche? De verdad que me duele la espalda y...

El animago captó que la bruja había considerado que "masaje" era un eufemismo para follar salvajemente como a ella solía gustarle. Aquella mujer era imposible hasta para el legendario seductor Sirius Black.

-¡Por Merlín, Bella, no piensas más que en sexo, eres igual que un tío! -protestó él obligándola a tumbarse en la cama.

-¡Ajá! ¡Por eso estás conmigo! -exclamó victoriosa- ¿A quién te recuerdo? ¿A Potter padre? ¡Dime que al cansino de Lupin no!

Aprovechando que la mortífaga estaba echada boca abajo, le hundió la cara en la almohada para hacerla callar. Aún así, la oyó murmurar que "esto también me pone". Su primo sacudió la cabeza, la llamó trastornada y se sentó junto a ella. A la duelista le extrañó altamente que supiera dar masajes. Él le contó que su madre siempre los llevaba a pasar las vacaciones a un spa en Suiza y aunque podían hacerse con magia, su progenitora siempre había preferido la técnica manual. Bellatrix comentó que probablemente los masajistas suizos no estarían nada mal. El animago refunfuñó de inmediato rechazando esa imagen de su madre (en absoluto improbable, por desgracia).

-No tengas envidia -murmuró adormilada-, tú también eres agradable de mirar.

Él sonrió y suspiró, mejor tomárselo como un cumplido. Era enero y fuera nevaba, así que sacó su varita para cerrar la ventana, pero su compañera le detuvo. Le explicó que su dragón aún seguía por ahí revoloteando y querría entrar cuando se cansara. Así que la dejó abierta pero tapó a Bellatrix con las mantas hasta la cintura para que no tuviera frío. Le quitó la ropa con magia para no molestarla y empezó por sus hombros. Notaba que estaba completamente tensa. Sospechó que no se debía a las contracturas, sino a que no tenía costumbre de dejarse tocar así. Estaba bastante seguro de que era el primero al que le permitía hacerlo. Cuando continuó con su cuello y su espalda sintió que seguía incómoda pero se iba relajando poco a poco. Con ella todo era como intentar acariciar a un colacuerno: acercarse muy despacio con extremo cuidado y estar siempre preparado para salir corriendo ante cualquier cambio de humor. Después de varios minutos masajeando su espalda notó que se relajaba por fin y destensaba los músculos. Sirius tenía fuerza, sabía cómo aplicarla y eso a ella le encantaba.

-Joder, Siri, si en el colegio hubiera sabido que tenías estos usos, no hubiéramos perdido tantas horas en el aula de detención...

Él se río. "Podrías haber sido la quinta merodeadora" murmuró.

-Ni de broma. Si hubieses estado conmigo, nada de merodeadores. Soy ligeramente celosa y no me agrada la idea de tus amigos y tú en la Casa de los Gritos desnudos después de haber vuelto a vuestra forma humana. Necesitas años para aprender a transformarte con ropa, seguro que...

-¡Trixie, por favor! Como vuelvas a sugerir que tuve algo con cualquiera de mis amigos... -no supo cómo continuar la amenaza, así que pasó a la ofensiva- ¿Tú te tiraste a todo tu grupo de futuros mortífagos?

-A todos no -murmuró ella-, a Lucius jamás. Ni a los Lestrange... ni a Snape, ¡qué puto asco!

Sonó completamente sincera. Sirius no dejó de tocarla porque probablemente estaba disfrutando incluso más que ella, pero sintió dolor. Descartando a esos cuatro, le quedaban como cinco o seis slytherins. Y ya había visto la buena relación que tenía con Dolohov... Bellatrix notó que la presión de sus manos se aligeraba y la forma de tocarla se volvía más errática. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia él:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estarás celoso?

-No, claro que no -contestó intentando sonar sincero.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a estarlo. Al igual que él, Bellatrix siempre fue la más atractiva de su clase y dispuso de quien quiso. Pero aún así, ella era demasiado especial para esos imbéciles y le daba rabia. La bruja asintió, se volvió a acomodar y cerró los ojos. Al poco murmuró: "Lástima, me lo he inventado solo para eso...". Sirius pensó en lanzarle un hechizo en venganza por el mal rato, pero el alivio que sintió fue grande y optó por propinarle un pellizco en la mejilla. La bruja le contó que en Hogwarts había estado muy ocupada sembrando el caos, aprendido artes oscuras y torturándolo a él; poco tiempo le había quedado para perder con chicos. "Sin embargo, con Lily Evans..." susurró al final. Sirius le tapó la boca de inmediato. No quiso saber si era broma o no. Lo que hubiera hecho su prima con la mujer de su mejor amigo era algo que prefería ignorar. Por muy gamberro y alocado que fuera, no era ningún pervertido.

Siguió concentrándose en la pálida espalda de la bruja provocándole suaves gemidos de placer. Pretendía que se durmiera pero sabía que era un reto difícil de conseguir: Bellatrix jamás se abandonaba del todo. Así que cuando juzgó que debía llevar más de una hora trabajando en su espalda y sus hombros, le susurró que se diera la vuelta. Ella obedeció. Se aseguró de taparla por encima del pecho, había visiones difíciles de resistir. El animago recordó los masajes faciales que recibió en su juventud y procedió a ello. Dedicó varios minutos a apartarle el pelo de la cara y comenzó a relajar los puntos de tensión. Podría haberlo hecho durante horas solo para mirarla. Le encantaba su piel pálida y fría, sin una sola imperfección e incluso más preciosa que cuando tenía veinte años. Era sabido que los magos y brujas de sangre pura envejecían mucho mejor; cuanta más magia en sangre, menos rastro de edad. Sirius estaba seguro de que Bellatrix era una de esas mujeres tan perfectas que ni el tiempo se atrevía a marcarlas.

Cuando no quedaban excusas para seguir con su frente, sus pómulos y sus párpados, bajó a las clavículas y a los brazos. Estaba loco por sus huesos, literalmente. Le encantaba la forma en que se marcaban en su piel y silueteaban su perfecta figura. Habían pasado varias horas cuando sintió que la mortífaga se quedaba finalmente dormida. La tapó con cuidado y muy lentamente se tumbó a su lado sin molestarla. Ante la falta de contacto, sin abrir los ojos, Bellatrix se giró, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y colocó un brazo en su cintura. Sirius pasó un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo para atraerla más junto a él y acariciarle el pelo. La mortífaga ronroneó satisfecha.

Unos minutos después, el animago que seguía despierto (quién querría dormir cuando su sueño estaba ahí) oyó un aleteo junto a la ventana. Vio entrar a Saiph que sobrevoló la cama como buscando su sitio y finalmente aterrizó sobre el pecho de su padrino. Dedicó unos segundos a acomodarse sobre el tatuaje de su imagen que se adivinaba bajo la camisa y comenzó su siesta. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, el moreno le acarició con cuidado las escamas como había visto hacer a Bellatrix. El animal no se movió ni le mordió, así que juzgó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Pronto, ambas criaturas parecían profundamente dormidas. Sirius pensó que nunca había conocido a una familia tan rara. También pensó que nunca había sido tan feliz.

Los últimos cinco días antes de la partida del animago llegaron mucho antes de lo que le hubiese gustado. Esas tres semanas con su bruja favorita habían sido un sueño -el sueño de toda su vida- hecho realidad y no quería despertar. No habían hecho gran cosa, apenas salían de la mansión, algunos días ni siquiera de la cama. De vez en cuando iban a cenar fuera, a algún espectáculo o a volar con Saiph, cualquier plan les parecía bien. Por supuesto que volvería con ella en cuanto pudiera, pero temía que sus amigos lo retuvieran en Londres más tiempo del que le gustaría. Sabía por las cartas que estaban enfadados por no haber pasado la Navidad con ellos, así que tendría que compensárselo. Durante sus compras en el centro de la ciudad había adquirido regalos para todos, pero sabía que a Harry y a Remus no les valdría con eso. Y a Andrómeda tampoco, pero a ella ya casi la daba por perdida: parecía imposible tener el lote completo de las hermanas Black.

-¿Qué haces despierto? -murmuró la bruja adormilada.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaba en la cama de Bellatrix pensando en cuánto la iba a echar de menos cuando aún la tenía ahí. Parecía que ella tampoco podía dormir, así que aprovechó para jugar a enroscar sus rizos entre sus dedos, eso siempre le tranquilizaba. Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras fuera la nieve caía en la oscuridad noche. "No me quiero ir, Trixie" susurró. Ella sonrió en la penumbra y le acarició la mejilla. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente quisiera huir de ella cuanto antes, así que no supo bien cómo reaccionar ante la situación opuesta. Simplemente le recordó que le había dado un traslador para viajar a Londres y podría usarlo para volver a Estocolmo, así que no tendría problema. Pero eso no era suficiente para él.

-Creo que solo estaré un día. Los saludo, les doy sus regalos y vuelvo.

-No puedes hacer eso -comentó la bruja sonriendo-. ¡Me odiarán aún más por retenerte! Pensarán que he usado _imperio_ para atraparte o algo similar. Quédate el tiempo que necesites para arreglar las cosas y que no se enfaden contigo. Piensa que cuanto más tiempo pase, con más ganas follaremos luego.

-¿No quieres que esté contigo? -preguntó él algo dolido.

Ella frunció el ceño y encendió la lamparita de su mesilla. "Si no quisiera, no estarías en mi casa, en mi cama, con mi pelo entre tus dedos y mi brazo alrededor de tu cintura", contestó la bruja con cierta frialdad, "Solo intentaba no ser egoísta para que no pierdas a todo el mundo por mí". Él la abrazó de inmediato y le pidió perdón. La bruja intentó zafarse de su abrazo y le ignoró. Pero tras varios cumplidos y repetirle varias veces lo maravillosa que era y cuánto la quería, la orgullosa mortífaga cedió finalmente. Volvieron a la posición anterior. Él le confesó que llevaba tantos años deseando estar con ella que temía no volver a verla si se separaban. Era irracional y absurdo, pero Bellatrix tenía una preocupante tendencia a huir y desaparecer. La bruja calibró sus preocupaciones y se incorporó ligeramente. Se desató el cordón de terciopelo negro con el que se ataba la calavera de plata y se lo enroscó a Sirius en la muñeca.

-Nunca me lo había quitado. Te lo presto pero tendrás que devolvérmelo. Así sabes que estaré esperándote, ¿vale?

Él entendió cuánto significaba ese gesto para ella. La besó y decidieron que ya que estaban despiertos, podían darle mejor uso a sus cuerpos. En cuanto terminaron, Sirius se quedó profundamente dormido y mucho más relajado. Cuando amaneció unas horas después, su compañera no estaba en la cama. Le extrañó porque todos los días se había despertado junto a ella. Imaginó que habría salido a volar con su dragón, aunque le sorprendió que no le hubiese avisado. Contempló el colgante enroscado en su muñeca y sonrió. Fue a su habitación, se duchó y se vistió. Cuando salió al pasillo se cruzó a Saiph lazando llamaradas por el pasillo mientras perseguía a un elfo. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió buscar a su novia.

Ya en la planta baja le pareció escuchar voces a la entrada de la mansión y se frenó en seco. Una sin duda era Bellatrix, pero ¿a quién pertenecía la voz con la que conversaba en tono confidencial? Sin saber por qué, se acercó con extremo sigilo. Se justificó internamente que no quería interrumpirla, pero en el fondo sentía que algo iba mal. Dio los pasos suficientes para captar algo sin que su atenta prima lo detectara. Deseaba confiar en ella, pero recordaba todas las advertencias de sus amigos, los consejos de que no se fiara... Escuchaba palabras sueltas pero hablaban en voz baja y no lo distinguía. Sin embargo, empezó a sospechar que conocía al interlocutor. Su voz le sonaba de algo pero no lograba rememorar de qué. Al despedirse, subieron ligeramente el tono y se hizo la luz:

-Vuelvo la semana que viene, avísame si me necesitas antes. Todo va extraordinariamente bien, así que no te preocupes por nada. Gracias de nuevo, Belle.

-De nada, Dol. Te acompaño.

Sirius apretó los puños tan fuerte que se dejó la marca de todas las uñas. No supo cómo reaccionar. Descartó la que fue su primera opción: salir y montar una escena delante de los dos mortífagos. Si bien era un hombre muy temperamental y de reacciones bruscas, no quería perder a Bellatrix sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse. De explicarle qué demonios hacía en su casa un preso al que habían dado por muerto tras la destrucción de Azkaban. Tampoco sabía si debía soltárselo nada más verla o esperar a que se lo confesara ella. Esa no parecía la primera reunión, la duelista había tenido tiempo para contárselo pero había preferido ocultarlo. Se puso de nuevo en lo peor. Recordó la confianza que mostraron Bellatrix y Dolohov el día que ella le interrogó. Aunque no llevaban juntos ni un mes no la veía capaz de engañarle pero, de alguna manera, ya lo había hecho. Sintió como toda la felicidad de los últimos días se diluía entre su temor y su rabia. No había llegado a ninguna decisión cuando la bruja volvió a entrar y le encontró paralizado en medio del pasillo.

-Buenos días, Siri -le saludó algo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No estabas en la cama.

"No tenía sueño" murmuró ella acercándose. Se puso de puntillas, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le besó. Sirius intentó responder a su gesto pero por primera vez, se sintió incómodo. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella separándose extrañada. El animago le pregunto con calma que por qué tenía que pasar algo.

-Porque parece que te cuesta besarme, no tienes ninguna mano enroscada en mi pelo y no tienes buena cara... ¿Te encuentras mal otra vez?

Él la contempló con detenimiento memorizando cada centímetro de su perfecto rostro por si aquello acababa mal y no volvía a verla. Ella le miraba nerviosa sin entender qué pasaba. Hasta que el merodeador rompió el silencio y preguntó llanamente: "¿Qué relación tienes con Dolohov?". La culpabilidad y la angustia chispearon en sus ojos oscuros. Abrió la boca sin tener claro qué decir. Sirius se cruzó de brazos y esperó su respuesta. "Ven", murmuró la bruja dándose la vuelta, "Volvamos a la cama y luego hablamos, ¿vale?". Se dio cuenta de que él no la seguía y se giró.

-¿Estás con él? -preguntó simplemente.

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no, estoy contigo, lo sabes de sobra! -exclamó acercándose a él sin saber si debía tocarle o no.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Sirius con el mismo tono escondiendo el alivio que lo anterior había supuesto.

-Es solo trabajo, ¡te lo prometo! Bueno, es mi amigo, no sé si eso es importante, pero son cosas de trabajo. Vamos a la cama y lo hablamos con tranquilidad, ¿vale?

El animago sabía que esa era su estrategia para suavizarle. Nada sexual, simplemente llevarle a su cuarto donde habían pasado casi tres semanas maravillosas y que recordara cuánto la necesitaba y lo feliz que era a su lado. No iba a caer en su trampa. Por mucho que le estuviera costando, pensaba mantenerse frío y calmado hasta que le contara de qué iba todo ese asunto. Le aclaró que no se iba a mover hasta que le explicara qué hacía un presidiario dado por muerto visitándola. Bellatrix suspiró y confesó que era una historia larga, al menos podían pasar al salón contiguo. Él aceptó pero se aseguró de sentarse en otro sofá. La duelista no parecía saber por dónde empezar, así que se lanzó sin más, de forma caótica como era ella:

-Cuando nos fuimos de Inglaterra al terminar la guerra, decidimos...

-¿Quiénes? ¿Dolohov y tú?

-¡No! -exclamó ella- ¡Saiph y yo! Mira, Sirius, no parece que quieras que te explique nada, ya has sacado tus conclusiones. Así que si simplemente quieres dejarme o...

-Igual hubiera sido más fácil si me lo hubieses contado desde el principio -replicó él suavizando ligeramente el tono.

-¡Lo intenté! ¡Lo intenté varias veces, pero tú no querías saber nada de mis negocios ni de mis asuntos!

El animago abrió la boca para replicar pero se dio cuenta de que en ese punto tenía razón. Había preferido permanecer ajeno a sus negocios porque temía que anduviera en algo turbio... menuda ironía. No le quedó otra que calmarse, aceptar un té de uno de los elfos domésticos y pedirle a su prima que retomara la historia. Ella asintió y empezó de nuevo:

-Cuando nos fuimos de Inglaterra, me sentía bastante perdida, no sabía a dónde ir ni qué iba a hacer a partir de entonces. Llevaba meses pensándolo y planeando cosas pero al final, cuando me fui de Grimmauld Place porque no me sentía capaz de decirte adiós... Lo único que tenía era a Saiph. Decidí centrarme en él e ir a Rumanía a conocer el Santuario donde nació. Así que eso hicimos. Charlie Weasley no estaba, se quedó con su familia tras la guerra, así que no conocía a nadie ahí. Pensé que sería fácil visitarlo. Pero no, resultaba casi imposible. Había lista de espera, formularios, tenías que ser dragonologista y muchas cosas así. Aseguraban que era para proteger el Santuario. Le expliqué al encargado que Saiph era mi compañero y había nacido ahí y entonces se cerró en banda (sin conocerme de nada, obviamente). Así que tuve que... convencerlo.

Sirius entendió que con violencia y hechizos, pero no comentó nada, simplemente asintió. No deducía en absoluto qué tenía que ver el relato de sus vacaciones con la liberación de un mortífago, pero la dejó hablar. Parecía que la bruja intentaba ordenar el discurso a la vez que hablaba y no sabía bien cómo estructurarlo.

-En cuanto entramos, Saiph se puso muy nervioso, me costó tranquilizarlo y por primera vez no conseguía comunicarme con él. Aún así, se quedó dentro de mi capa e hicimos la visita con un par de dragonologistas. Lo que me enseñaron me pareció bonito, pero me extrañó que tratándose de un enorme bosque con decenas de instalaciones, apenas me enseñaron un par de recintos y no vi un solo animal. Les pregunté por los dragones y me explicaron que los tenían en libertad y no podían llamarlos y presentármelos sin más. Me pareció que aunque tenía sentido, ocultaban algo. Tratándose de cualquier otro asunto, la hubiese montado sin más (ya me conoces): un par de _crucios_, un buen _fiendfyre _y adiós secretismo. Pero respeto muchísimo a los dragones y no quería causar molestias en su hogar, así que me contuve. Como Saiph estaba nerviosísimo, me despedí y me marché.

"Vale..." comentó Sirius viendo que la bruja se alteraba contando esa inocente historia. Antes de seguir, Bellatrix se acercó al aparador y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Llevaba días sin beber en deferencia a su compañero pero en ese momento pareció que la cortesía le daba igual. Dio un par de tragos y prosiguió:

-Después de esa visita no lograba comunicarme con Saiph, no podía...

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo haces? Lo de comunicarte con él. ¿Es _legilimancia_?

-No... No lo sé, igual sí. Solo sé que le entiendo, Sirius, y él me entiende a mí, desde pequeñito, desde el primer día. Forma parte de mí, le miro y sé lo que piensa y sé que... He leído todos libros que he encontrado y debe ser algún tipo de magia ancestral. O igual no, igual simplemente... Vale, sé que parece que estoy loca, pero...

"Vale, tranquila, lo entiendo" aseguró él viendo que se alteraba aún más, "Cuéntame qué pasó después". La bruja asintió y retomó el hilo.

-Estaba muy nervioso. Lo único que entendía era que no quería volver ahí, pero también todo lo contrario, que necesitaba volver, que quería enseñarme algo, así que no supe qué hacer. Estaba muy preocupada. Saiph actuaba muy raro, no dormía, ni siquiera quería comer. Él es lo único que tengo y si le pasa algo...

No sabía a dónde les iba a llevar aquello. Le dio igual que al final del relato terminara enfadándose con Bellatrix y dejándola, en ese momento le necesitaba. Así que se levantó y se sentó junto a ella pasándole un brazo por la espalda para que supiera que no estaba sola. "No le pasará nada, Bella, estará siempre contigo" le aseguró. Justo en ese momento apareció el pequeño dragón, que a pesar de estar persiguiendo elfos, sintió que su madre estaba triste y se posó en su regazo. Ella se animó y le acarició la cabecita. El tono de su voz se suavizó un poco.

-Mi pequeñín fue muy valiente, ¿verdad que sí? -comentó la bruja contemplándolo- Decidí volver, pero por el cauce legal no había funcionado, así que opté por colarme de noche. Obviamente hay mucha seguridad, hechizos protectores y todo eso, así dediqué un par de días a estudiar el terreno. Y luego, bueno... la magia es lo mío, así que no tuve problemas para deshacerme de los guardias y colarme. No sabía lo que buscaba y era raro hacer algo así sola: la última vez contaba con varios mortífagos para respaldarme. Accedí a varias de las naves, eran como laboratorios, con instrumental tanto mágico como muggle. No sé por qué, pero eso me puso nerviosa. Y me conoces, sabes que es difícil perturbarme en ese aspecto.

El animago asintió, no le gustaba por dónde iba la historia.

-Todo estaba encriptado y protegido, pero aún así entendí que algunos de los estudios eran investigaciones sobre la sangre y las escamas de dragón.

-Eso es normal, ¿no? Para curarlos si les pasa algo -intervino el animago.

-No, no de ese tipo. Investigaciones de qué tipo de sangre es más valiosa, las escamas de qué especie sirven mejor como armadura y cosas así. Nada de lo que vi tenía aplicaciones positivas para un dragón. Pero bueno, no soy ingenua, entiendo que el dinero mueve el mundo y de alguna forma tienen que subsistir. Salí de las naves y me interné en el bosque. Anduve casi una hora siguiendo el camino que me indicaba Saiph. Me extrañó no ver ningún dragón, se supone que estaban por ahí, en libertad, pero ni rastro. Entonces, en medio del bosque apareció un enorme edificio de una sola planta. Saiph se echó a temblar al instante y estuve apunto de dejarlo, pero me animó a seguir. Ese lugar estaba más protegido que el resto del bosque (o del santuario, como lo quieras llamar). Solo unos pocos trabajadores pueden entrar ahí pasando varios escáneres. Pero nadie me regaló el título de mejor lugarteniente del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos... así que pude sortearlos. Había también una especie de criaturas parecidas a los dementores protegiendo el lugar: espectros moribundos pero sedientos de vida. Entre el fuego de Saiph y mi _patronus_ los espantamos. Y cuando por fin accedí a la planta...

El animago notó como la bruja se tensaba y casi temblaba. En un acto reflejo que se había jurado reprimir, la abrazó y la estrechó junto a su cuerpo. Ella no protestó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-No vi nada, parecía una oficina normal -susurró con la mirada perdida- pero nunca había oído nada tan escalofriante. Y he participado en incontables guerras y torturas. Se escuchaba como de lejos, casi ahogado, pero estaba ahí, como un eco macabro. Lamentos agónicos, apagados, como de alguien que muere sufriendo en soledad; aullidos desgarradores que sé por experiencia que solo se desarrollan tras años de tortura; rugidos de ira, de verdadera rabia, de quien está trastornado hasta la locura... Por primera vez en la vida tuve miedo, Sirius, miedo real y estuve a punto de salir corriendo. Pero no lo hice. Papá decía que los Black nunca huimos del peligro, nosotros somos el peligro.

A pesar de que el relato le había puesto los pelos de punta, el animago sonrió ante la cita de su tío. La bruja le contó que dedujo que todo ese terror debía proceder del sótano. Con un hechizo encontró la entrada, pero antes de bajar, localizó también la caja fuerte. Un par de maleficios y estaba abierta. Contenía varias carpetas de documentos que guardó en el bolsillo encantado de su capa para estudiarlos después. Entonces no le quedó otra que bajar. Y únicamente lo hizo porque tenía a Saiph a su lado y eso la hacía sentir invencible.

-Era una inacabable escalera de caracol que terminaba en un sótano. Cuando llegué abajo, solo había oscuridad. Por los mapas que había consultado debía medir varios kilómetros. Olía fatal a putrefacción, a sangre, a deshechos, a...

-A Azkaban -resumió el mago que conocía de sobra aquel hedor.

Su prima asintió de inmediato.

-Y cuando logré encender la luz... Aquello era Azkaban, Sirius. Solo que mucho peor, porque estaba bajo tierra; al menos en la otra estaba el mar que te recuerda a la naturaleza y a la libertad. Era el Azkaban de los dragones. Las jaulas apenas medían lo justo para que cupieran, a algunos les sobresalían la cola o las alas entre los barrotes o tenían su cuerpo aplastado contra los muros de piedra. Dragones de veinte metros en celdas de quince. Había cientos. De todas las razas, tamaños y edades. Era la desolación absoluta, la prueba irrefutable de que el ser humano es lo más despreciable que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra. Yo sé por qué estuve en la cárcel y tú también (aunque fuese injusto), pero esos pobres animales no entendían que hacían ahí, por qué vivían hacinados en un infierno en el que muchos llevaban desde que salieron del huevo.

Sirius había empalidecido, cualquiera lo habría hecho con semejante relato, pero más alguien que sabía de lo que hablaba. Estar en la cárcel siendo inocente no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo. No podía creérselo, no quería creérselo. Todos habían oído hablar del mayor santuario de dragones de Europa, era imposible que fuese así. Cierto que no permitían visitas, pero aún así... Bellatrix deliraba, estaba loca como todos decían. Solo que la conocía y no había mentira en sus ojos. Ella se dio cuenta de su duda.

-Métete en mi mente -ordenó.

-No hace falta, Bella, yo...

-Hazlo, quiero que lo veas.

Lo dijo con tal gravedad que el animago sacó su varita y pronunció el conjuro. Aguantó cinco segundos de esas horripilante visiones; al sexto, abandonó los recuerdos de su prima. Era incluso peor de lo que había descrito. Le costó darse cuenta de que ella había vuelto a hablar.

-Después me enteré de lo que hacían. Eran simplemente mercancías para ellos, su sangre, su piel... Tu varita es como la mía, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, ¿verdad?

El animago asintió demacrado.

-¿Te has preguntado cómo las fabrican? ¿Cómo lo obtienen? Yo lo quise saber desde pequeña. Ollivander me dijo que cuando los dragones morían, la extraían y con uno solo daba para cientos de varitas. Cómo me alegro de que Voldemort matara a ese desgraciado... -murmuró casi para sí misma- No es cierto. La fibra ha de extraerse en vida o pierde la magia y uno vale con suerte para diez varitas como máximo.

-Qué horror... -susurró el animago mirando su varita casi con asco.

-Quise destruir la mía, pero Saiph me detuvo y me pidió que hiciera algo bueno con ella, que no dejara que el compañero que había dado su vida para que la crearan hubiera muerto en vano.

El animago asintió y pensó que su ahijado era muy sabio.

-Y ojala hubiera sido solo eso... Leí en los informes que lo mismo hacían con la sangre, es muy poderosa para las pociones; y las escamas para objetos defensivos o simplemente para botas o abrigos. Lo mismo con el animal en general. ¿Recuerdas el torneo de los tres magos, cuando los llevan como espectáculo sedados y encadenados? Son las criaturas más majestuosas que existen, deberían volar libres y vivir ajenos a los humanos, pero los tratamos peor que a los elfos domésticos. Comercian con ellos: los llevan a exposiciones, ventas privadas e incluso cacerías. O para seguridad, como el de la cámara de los Lestrange. Pasé años queriendo liberarlo, pero Voldemort me lo prohibió, necesitaba proteger su horrocrux. Antes de irme de Inglaterra obligué a los duendes a liberarlo. Y eso que él estaba en buenas condiciones... No te imaginas cómo tratan al resto, lo que sea por dinero. Usan hechizos para impedirles hacer fuego, les cortan las garras para que no se puedan defender, los inmovilizan, les vendan los ojos... Y cuando ya no los necesitan...

-¡Para, por favor, para! -suplicó Sirius- Ya me hago la idea. ¿Qué hiciste? Dime que lo denunciaste y los han ayudado...

-No, no lo denuncie. ¿Quién me iba a hacer caso? Soy una ex presidiaria pirada a la que muchos dan por muerta... Tampoco podía sacarlos de ahí de uno en uno. Eran cientos y la mayoría enormes...

Sirius asintió. Aceptó con dolor que tenía razón en todo, por desgracia. Pero el brillo en los ojos de la bruja le hizo sospechar que la historia no acababa ahí.


	35. Chapter 35

Bellatrix rellenó su vaso de whisky y dio un trago. Lo mantuvo un rato en la boca para disfrutar del profundo ardor. Amaba esa sensación. Después, continuó su relato.

-Hubiera muerto antes que dejarlos ahí... Soy una bruja excepcional, Sirius, desde pequeña renuncié a la cordura para fortalecer mi magia. Y Saiph también lo es, no por estar conmigo, sino porque es un privilegiado. Desde que nació en aquella cárcel buscó la forma de huir. A él no le dejaron en los sótanos por la importancia de preservar su raza (para aprovecharse luego de ellos, evidentemente) sino que lo llevaron al departamento de Weasley (no creo que él conozca la realidad del lugar donde trabaja) que es de los que están a la entrada. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no aceptar a ningún cuidador y causar tantos problemas que ansiaban deshacerse de él. Pero no podían matarlo: son una especie protegida y están vigilados a nivel mundial. Gracias a Granger se salvó. Aunque no creo que fuera suerte, creo que el mundo quería hacer justicia por una vez...

La expresión casi sádica de su prima hizo comprender al animago que lo mejor (o lo peor, según se mirara) estaba por llegar. La mortífaga siguió hablando con la mirada perdida, como si aún viese aquello perfectamente:

-Pensé que lo sensato sería trazar un plan, buscar ayuda y hacerlo con sentido común. Pero por un lado, yo no tengo de eso, y por otro, no podía vivir un minuto más sabiendo que todas esas criaturas estaba ahí muriendo en vida. Así que elaboré un plan sencillo y Saiph estuvo de acuerdo. Él puede comunicarse con cualquier dragón, evidentemente, y localizó a una docena de los más fuertes e inteligentes. Sabía que me arriesgaba a que me mataran (cualquiera lo haría en su situación) pero aún así, los liberé. Pasé varios minutos probando hechizos para devolverles la fuerza y la capacidad de hacer fuego. Cuando consiguieron recuperar una mínima energía, decidí que era el momento.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Todo empezó con un _fiendfyre_. Al instante, Saiph me siguió y empezó a lanzar llamaradas también. A los pocos segundos, los dragones liberados se unieron a nosotros. Hacía un calor sofocante, el peor que he soportado en mi vida y varias veces estuve a punto de desmayarme. Pero me daba igual morir ahí. El techo fue cediendo poco a poco. Con un hechizo levitador evité que los escombros cayeran sobre nosotros, los dragones también ayudaron desplegando sus alas para apartarlos. Fui abriendo las jaulas que faltaban (muchas reventaron gracias al fuego y a las explosiones) y cada dragón liberado se unía a la causa. Fue alucinante, Sirius, no son criaturas egoístas y crueles como nosotros. A pesar de haber pasado su vida encerrados y ver por fin la libertad y el cielo sobre ellos, ni uno solo huyó. Todos se centraban en destruir los barrotes que apresaban a sus compañeros y en que todos pudieran escapar.

Sirius la miraba entre el horror y la fascinación.

-No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no fue mucho porque cuando los refuerzos de seguridad aparecieron, poco podían hacer ya... No me fui de ahí hasta que el último dragón se marchó volando. Podría haberme aparecido sin más, pero preferí invocar la escoba de la cabina del vigilante y ver cómo ardía todo el santuario. Nunca he visto a Saiph tan contento y orgulloso... Fue él quien consiguió salvar a todos sus hermanitos, ¿verdad que sí, pequeñín? -murmuró rascándole la cabecita.

El dragón rugió satisfecho y frotó su cabeza contra la mano de Bellatrix. El hombre los miraba estupefacto, negándose a aceptar lo que habían hecho.

-Nos quedamos unos días en la ciudad para ver cómo trataban la noticia. Toda la atención la acaparó el incendio, provocó tantas nubes de humo negro que los dragones que cubrieron el cielo casi pasaron inadvertidos. Claro que hubo algunos avistamientos, pero habiendo un santuario de dragones ahí debería ser normal (aunque solo esa noche lo fue). La declaración oficial de los responsables del Santuario fue que se trataba de un incendio localizado y no sabían a cuántos animales había afectado porque vivían en libertad por el bosque. Los muy cabrones pedían al resto de refugios del mundo que se solidarizaran y mandaran ejemplares para ayudarles a repoblar... Me aseguré de que eso no pasara. Y a nivel internacional ni siquiera trascendió: el producto interior de Rumanía se basa principalmente en los ingresos de esa monstruosidad y el resto del mundo lo sabe, no les conviene que circule la noticia de que han perdido todo. Leí los informes y me aseguré de castigar a los responsables de toda esa trama. Nadie se enteró de que fui yo, nadie sabe siquiera qué paso. Y en eso invertí el primer mes.

Miró a Sirius dándole tiempo para procesar la información. El animago no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Esa era la última historia que esperaba escuchar aquella mañana. Su prima le ofreció su vaso y él dio un trago de whisky, de repente su casi alcoholismo ya no parecía tan importante... Ni siquiera notó el ardor. Unos minutos después, se recompuso y miró a su prima estupefacto:

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿De que has destruido el mayor Santuario de Dragones de Europa?

-¡Era una puñetera cárcel! -exclamó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-De acuerdo, era horripilante, pero las cosas no se hacen así... Eran quienes se encargaban de ellos, de estudiarlos, de...

-De torturarlos -completó su prima.

-Tenías que haber pedido ayuda, Bellatrix. Podrías haber conseguido que convirtieran el lugar en un santuario de verdad, que los protegieran... Los condenaste a muerte, han vivido demasiado tiempo en cautividad, no sabrán cazar, ni protegerse. Muchos estarán enfermos... No tienen a dónde ir, pronto habrá dragones muertos por todo el continente.

-No, Sirius, no son estúpidos. Son las criaturas más nobles e inteligentes que existen. Igual les cuesta un poco adaptarse, pero se dividirán en grupos, buscarán bosques y lugares que les gusten y serán felices repoblando en libertad. Hablé con dragonologistas de Sudamérica, donde tienen el santuario más grande e importante del mundo. Me aseguraron que por desgracia eso pasaba en más sitios, pero no ahí y lo comprobé en persona. Esa sí era la imagen que yo tenía de un Santuario. Me comunicaron que sus instalaciones cuentan con hechizos para que los dragones sean capaces de encontrarlos si quieren quedarse ahí. Ese lugar sí le gustó a Saiph.

El hombre asintió con pesar, no tenía sentido llevarle la contraria. Había estudiado sobre dragones durante toda su vida, esperaba sinceramente que tuviera razón. Así que intentó apartar ese tema y le preguntó qué tenía eso que ver con Dolohov.

-Como te he dicho, los dragones son las criaturas más nobles que existen -repitió ella casi con emoción-. Yo creí que a pesar de haberlos liberado, no querrían saber nada de mí ni de nadie de mi raza. Desde luego yo en su lugar hubiese asesinado a cualquier humano... Una semana después, Saiph me hizo seguirle hasta un bosque cerca del hotel donde estábamos al que a veces íbamos a ver las estrellas. Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a un claro. Ahí estaban los doce dragones a los que liberé, los primeros, los que me ayudaron al empezar. No entendí qué pasaba. Parecía que se comunicaban con Saiph pero yo no captaba nada. Unos minutos después, Saiph me transmitió que estaban en deuda conmigo, que querían hacer algo por mí para agradecerme que los hubiese liberado. En cuanto lo entendí me negué, claro (y lloré de emoción como una niña), pero como ninguno se movía de ahí y sentí que les faltaba al respeto si no aceptaba su oferta... Les pedí ayuda con lo único que no podía hacer yo sola...

Sirius perdió el poco color que le quedaba en la tez. Comprendió qué fue lo que les pidió. Su prima no había liberado a un preso de Azkaban... había destruido Azkaban. Balbuceó un "¿Cómo?" con extrema dificultad.

-Shacklebolt me lo prometió, tú estabas ahí, tú lo oíste. Me juró que cerraría esa cárcel en cuanto llegara al poder. Le di la oportunidad y no lo hizo, no hizo nada. Así que tanto yo como esos dragones viajamos a Inglaterra. Cuando estuvieron todos, una noche, lo hicimos. No hubo ningún problema, los dementores resultan ridículos ante un dragón. Yo fui con mi escoba. Aunque hubiese podido, me niego a montar a un dragón, no son bestias de carga. Pero quería ver cómo ardía, cómo ese agujero infernal se reducía a cenizas. Y así fue. Hermoso y liberador.

La bruja había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, como recreándose en la imagen. Sirius le preguntó que cómo había sido capaz. Él odiaba ese lugar tanto como ella, pero había habido presos fugados y otros muertos; eso sin hablar de los vigilantes...

-Oh, me aseguré de que eso saliera bien. Yo misma destruí los muros de los presos que quería que huyeran, conocía a la mayoría. Muchos de esos mortífagos ni siquiera habían matado a nadie, solo estaban con Voldemort por miedo y coacciones. Deseaban empezar de cero, pero los condenaron a perpetua sin juicio. Me aseguré de que pudieran aparecerse y a los que realmente eran culpables de alguna atrocidad... bueno, también los liberé a su manera. Tú también preferirías estar muerto que en Azkaban. Y por supuesto asesiné a los guardias personalmente, muchos seguían ahí desde nuestra época y recuerdo cómo nos trataron -la bruja sintió un escalofrío-. Pocos placeres he sentido tan grandes como ese...

Sirius la miró, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Se mareó con la sola idea de calcular a cuánta gente había asesinado la bruja en una noche. Bellatrix se había coronado "señora de la muerte" sin necesidad de reliquias. Entonces recordó la escena meses antes en Grimmauld Place: a todos los extrañó que a cambio de su colaboración la mortífaga pidiera a Shacklebolt que destruyera Azkaban. Creyeron que ella no obtenía ningún beneficio con eso. Pero sí que lo hizo, se garantizó un motivo para legitimar sus actos futuros. Aquel mismo día, la slytherin practicó _legilimancia_ en Dolohov y nunca supieron qué le mostró. El animago sintió un escalofrío. Lo tenía planeado, lo tenía planeado desde hacía meses. Esperó a que ella continuara hablando, él ya no era capaz de seguir preguntando. Temía que hubiera más. Y así era.

-A los supervivientes no les pedí nada, solo que se fueran del país para que no descubrieran lo que había pasado e intentaran olvidar nuestra vida anterior. Pero no quisieron, me pasó lo mismo que con los dragones. Dolohov, en representación de todos, me aseguró que me iban a respaldar en lo que hiciera, que me apoyarían en cualquier causa que decidiera emprender, tanto ellos como el resto de mortífagos fugados. Les pasa como a nosotros, Sirius, ya no saben vivir sin guerra, es tarde para adaptarse a una vida normal. Les ofrecí venir a vivir aquí, a mi montaña, en las cientos de casas de las laderas. La mayoría aceptaron y vinieron con sus familias. En cuanto la exoneraron de todos los cargos y le devolvieron su libertad por su supuesta viudedad, Cissy vino también con Draco y Lucius.

-¿Lucius no murió? -preguntó Sirius.

-No -suspiró ella-. Yo lo hubiese dejado, pero... Me dio pena Cissy, así que le salvé a él también. Viven en una Mansión a una hora de aquí, también a mucha altura y separados de los demás mortífagos que están mucho más abajo. Ellos no pueden acceder a la cima, a mi casa, solo mi hermana y su familia. Fui a verlos el otro día y están muy contentos. Aunque hayan tenido que irse de su país, después de pensar que iban a estar toda la vida encerrados... Cissy está disfrutando organizando su nueva mansión y Draco dice que soy la mejor tía del mundo.

Comentó la última parte con orgullo, era evidente que nunca le habían otorgado un título así. Sirius no había hablado con su sobrino segundo en la vida. Pero la idea de haber estado tan cerca de ellos y haber vivido en la misma montaña que decenas de mortífagos, le desquició. Y así se lo hizo saber a su prima. Ella le volvió a explicar que los mortífagos vivían en las laderas de más abajo y de ninguna manera podían llegar a ellos, solo Dolohov la visitaba una vez a la semana para contarle cómo iban las cosas. Y le recordó que había querido contárselo desde el principio, fue él quien se negó. Al animago le dio igual.

-O sea, que yo estaba aquí esperándote mientras tu visitabas a tu hermana y os reíais de cómo me habíais engañado cuando yo te contaba que su marido había muerto y todo eso, ¿no? -preguntó con frialdad.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡He estado prácticamente todo el rato contigo! Solo fui a decirle una cosa, yo quería contarte que ella y su familia estaban bien, pero...

-¿Qué le contaste? -la cortó él- ¿Que Harry, Dora y sus compañeros aurores se están volviendo locos intentando resolver lo de Azkaban mientras vosotras dos tomáis el té tan tranquilas?

-No -respondió ella con frialdad-. Le conté que me habías dicho que me querías. Era la primera vez que alguien me lo decía y me hacía ilusión contárselo a mi hermana.

-Ah... -murmuró Sirius que no esperaba aquello- ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Al principio que era de mal gusto y no tenía que estar tan orgullosa... Pero luego se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido tan feliz y se alegró por nosotros. Le pedí que viniera a casa para contártelo todo, pero no quiso. Me dijo que no me doy cuenta de las cosas porque soy como una niña pequeña y nunca he estado enamorada, pero que en cuanto te enteraras de lo que había hecho, me dejarías. Yo le respondí sin dudar que no. Me has dicho muchas veces que me quieres y que estarás conmigo pase lo que pase -respondió ella casi avergonzada de su inocencia-. Pero Cissy contestó que eso son cosas que se dicen cuando estás enamorado y luego no son verdad... No tiene razón, ¿a que no? Tú me quieres de verdad, no eres como los demás. Vas a estar conmigo, ¿verdad, Siri?

Sirius vio la duda y el miedo en sus grandes ojos oscuros. Narcissa tenía razón, parecía una niña pequeña; aquella niña de cinco años que su padre dejaba en Grimmauld Place cuando se iba de viaje y siempre llevaba un dragón de peluche a juego con su camiseta. Alguna vez le invitó a pintar con ella. Le llamaba "Sidi" porque le costaba pronunciar la erre. ¿Qué había sido de ella, cómo se había convertido en una asesina psicótica? No supo qué responder, por mucho que toda la historia era demencial, de repente parecía tan vulnerable ante la idea de volver a quedarse sola... No sabía cómo explicárselo, no lo entendería. Conocía a su prima, sabía que sus negocios no iban a consistir en ayudar a los elfos domésticos pero creyó que serían delitos menores: compra-venta de bienes, alguna pequeña extorsión, chantajes... Desde luego no liberar dragones y criminales y asesinar a su libre albedrío como si nada. Intentó hacérselo entender:

-Por supuesto que te quiero, más que a mi propia vida, pero has dejado libres a cientos de asesinos, tanto dragones como humanos. Eso no está bien, Bellatrix, las cosas no se hacen así. Estoy cansado de todo eso, ya solo quiero una vida medianamente tranquila. Me agobia la idea de verme envuelto de nuevo en intrigas y tramas criminales. Y aunque ya hayas terminado con eso...

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que terminado? No he terminado en absoluto. No me voy a quedar ahí, Sirius... El mundo mágico va a ser tal y como yo quiera. Me desharé de Shacklebolt, cambiaré el sistema de justicia, liberaré a todas las criaturas mágicas, me ocuparé de la preservación de la sangre pura... Y estoy harta de que tengamos que escondernos de los muggles, quiero un mundo en el que la magia sea normal, no es justo obligarnos a ocultar nuestro talento. No me conformaré con que me nombren Ministra de Magia o líder del Wizengamot, voy a ser la presidenta de la Unión Europea de Magia y probablemente luego del Consejo Mundial. Las cosas se harán como yo quiera o no se harán.

Sirius la miró horrorizado. El temor de su mirada había sido sustituido por una determinación absoluta, por un fervor enfermizo que le puso el vello de punta. Decidió centrarse en la parte de la sangre, por algún lado había que empezar. "¿Qué pretendes ser, la nueva Voldemort? ¿Eliminar a los sangre sucia y...?" preguntó el moreno.

-En absoluto. No eliminaré a nadie por su condición de sangre, solo pretendo modificar la mala prensa que hay sobre familias como la nuestra, los prejuicios y el desprecio. Objetivamente nuestra sangre es superior al resto: vivimos más años, nos mantenemos jóvenes siempre y somos más poderosos porque nos educan desde pequeños. Y eso no es malo como nos quieren hacer creer, es un sistema que ha funcionado muchos siglos y se quieren cargar. Por supuesto que no voy a negar la educación ni a discriminar a mestizos y sangre sucias, pero te repito que, objetivamente hablando, nuestra sangre tiene propiedades mucho más beneficiosas para el futuro de la magia.

-¿Qué supones que pensaría Hermione de todo eso? -preguntó él con mordacidad sabiendo que le tenía cariño a la sabelotodo.

-No tengo que suponer nada, sé lo que piensa y está de acuerdo. Hicimos pruebas en Grimmauld Place, pociones con mi sangre y con la suya y la mía era diez veces mejor. Eso no me hace superior a ella, lo sé. Por ejemplo, a la hora de crear la poción, Hermione es incluso más hábil que yo y se lo reconozco. Igual que ella reconoce que si la gente de familias mágicas donara sangre se podrían curar muchas más enfermedades. Esa chica es inteligente y su orgullo no distorsiona la realidad. Además, también está decepcionada: creyó que tras la guerra cambiaría algo y sin embargo, todo sigue igual. Yo me aseguraré de que cambie. Sé que mucha gente se opondrá gracias a propaganda como la de Dumbledore o la Orden, o simplemente por ser quien soy, pero te aseguro que lo conseguiré.

El merodeador entendió con terror que la bruja no tendría ningún problema en provocar una tercera guerra mágica. Respondió, intentando sonar firme, que era imposible lograr nada de eso con un centenar de mortífagos.

-No son un centenar, son muchos más. Son los que liberé de la cárcel, los que huyeron y los que nunca se atrevieron a unirse a Voldemort abiertamente. En mí sí que confiarán. Yo no estoy obsesionada con matar a un crío, veo las cosas a gran escala y tengo claros mis objetivos. No necesito torturar ni marcar a nadie para garantizar su lealtad, mi poder les atrae y confían en mí. He hablado con las familias de sangre pura de la mayor parte de Europa, todas me apoyarán. Con dinero, con magia, con lo que haga falta. Conozco a gente infiltrada en los gobiernos y tribunales de todas las capitales, somos muchos más de los que crees. Y habrá más. He escrito un libro para explicarlo -comentó ella con tranquilidad.

-Has escrito un libro -repitió su primo incrédulo y por completo sobrepasado.

-Sí, una especie de biografía. Desde mi infancia, para que la gente entienda como funcionan las familias de sangre pura, hasta mi juicio y estancia en Azkaban. Con todo tipo de detalles para que vean la realidad. Después he contado que traicioné a Voldemort, un mestizo cobarde, y ayudé a derrotarle -levantó la mano para evitar la bronca de su primo-. Tranquilo, no os he nombrado a nadie. Ni a ti, ni a Potter, ni a nadie, para que no os relacionen conmigo. He aportado todo tipo de pruebas y datos que obtuve del Ministerio y habilitaré un fondo de recuerdos con mis memorias para que la gente pueda verlo con sus propios ojos. Se publicará este mes, le mandé el borrador a Hermione y me ayudó a corregirlo, así que seguro que será un éxito.

-¿Y a ella le pareció bien publicar un libro para crear un culto a tu persona y preparar tu guerra?

-Lo que mas le dolió a Hermione fue darse cuenta de la realidad, de lo que Dumbledore y todos vosotros habéis ocultado. Ni los malos somos tan malos ni los buenos sois tan buenos. Cuando leyó cómo tratan los aurores a los sospechosos o incluso a los criminales, vomitó. Los métodos de Dumbledore para utilizar personas desde el inicio de los tiempos tampoco le hicieron mucha gracia... Y así con varios temas más. No le parece mal. Es mi biografía, lo que he vivido y tengo todo el derecho a contarlo. Bueno, y he de reconocer que Hermione no es objetiva conmigo: ambas nos tenemos un extraño cariño que hace que seamos más permisivas con nuestras locuras.

Eso no tranquilizó a Sirius en absoluto. Si había convencido a Hermione, poca gente se le resistiría... Aunque era cierto que la joven estaba casi obsesionada con Bellatrix y por eso era más laxa en su moralidad. Y era bidireccional: su prima jamás había confiado así en nadie y menos en una sangre sucia. Deseó que todo aquello fuese otra pesadilla.

-Pero lo que tú quieres no es la justicia en el mundo o el progreso de la magia, tú buscas solamente el poder.

-Busco el poder principalmente, no solamente. Lo demás también me importa. Y no pienso esconderlo en ningún momento. Quiero controlar el mundo mágico y lo haré.

Sirius cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y no marearse. Volvió a centrarse en los organismos en los que Bellatrix tenía gente infiltrada. Tenía que hacerle entender que no contaría con suficientes apoyos.

-También hay gente en los ministerios y tribunales que estará en tu contra. Muchos tratarán de detenerte y bastará con que uno lo consiga. Al final te quedarás sola, como Grindelwald y Voldemort. ¿Qué tienes tú para tener éxito donde ellos fallaron?

Creyó que con eso dudaría o al menos se ofendería, pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Se levantó del sofá con Saiph en el hombro y le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que la siguiera. El animago, con ciertas dudas, obedeció. Sin decir nada, recorrieron la planta baja y salieron por una puerta trasera. Aparecieron en los exteriores de la parte trasera de la mansión. Aunque él no había visto esa zona, era muy similar a la parte delantera. A sus pies se veía toda la montaña y más allá, las frías aguas del Báltico. La única diferencia era que ahí los bosques, al recibir menos luz solar, eran más frescos y oscuros. Se distinguían en la lejanía todo tipo de árboles con ríos y lagos que corrían veloces, grandes rocas de colores brillantes, plantaciones de frutas e ingredientes mágicos y también algunas casitas en la lejanía. Nada de eso le pareció extraño. Su prima se detuvo cerca del borde y contemplando todo el terreno del que era dueña contestó:

-Lealtad, Sirius. Tengo la lealtad que ellos no tuvieron.

Sacó su varita y lanzó una lluvia de chispas de colores que ascendieron y estallaron en el aire. Al instante, lo que él había confundido con rocas de colores, empezaron a moverse y alzaron el vuelo. Decenas de dragones de todas las razas y tamaños sobrevolaron la montaña entre rugidos y llamaradas. Sirius lo contempló entre la fascinación y el terror. No era posible, no podía ser posible. Jamás había presenciado nada similar. Varios minutos de exhibición después, una de las criaturas más grandes, se acercó a la cima de la montaña y aterrizó donde ellos estaban. El animago retrocedió de forma inconsciente, Bellatrix no se movió. Levantó el brazo y acarició el descomunal lomo del dragón, que como respuesta, frotó la cabeza contra el cuerpo de la duelista y profirió un rugido de satisfacción. Escuchó como la mortífaga pronunciaba palabras de calma y alabanza y el animal parecía comprenderla. Finalmente, le dio las gracias y el dragón se retiró. Todos ellos volvieron a internarse en los bosques y desparecieron en las cuevas y laderas de la montaña. Bellatrix se giró hacia su primo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Lucharán por mí. Si se lo pido, todos ellos lucharan por mí.

Él la miró boquiabierto, llevaba toda la mañana sin saber qué decir y con ese último despliegue había alcanzado ya el sumun. Como pudo, juntó las palabras necesarias para hacer una última pregunta:

-¿Los liberaste para usarlos en tu guerra?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó ella airada- ¿¡Quién te crees que soy!? Cuando los liberé, como ya te dije, fui a Sudamérica a conocer su santuario y como me gustó mucho, decidí que quería vivir en un sitio así. Conseguí esta montaña porque supone un hábitat perfecto para los dragones. Además de las características propicias, gracias a las protecciones de este lugar y todo su entorno, pueden volar libremente sin que nadie los vea. Pensé que igual de vez en cuando venía alguno y Saiph así vería a otros de su especie (aunque como todos los wiseshadow solo está interesado en pasar tiempo con su compañera, conmigo). Desde el primer día empezaron a llegar dragones. Muchos. Y me di cuenta de que no se limitaban a venir de caza o a confraternizar, sino que se adaptaban y formaban aquí sus hogares.

-Es imposible... -murmuró Sirius.

-Eso pensé yo, no lo entendía. Pero Saiph me lo explicó. Es mi magia, la forma en que la uso. Es lo que le expliqué a Hermione la primera vez que entrené con vosotros: como dejo que tome el control de mi cuerpo, es casi palpable para los demás. Y más para criaturas tan poderosas como los dragones. Desde que entré en aquellos sótanos, me sintieron, por eso no me atacaron. Supieron que no era una amenaza, que iba a ayudarlos y que yo también era un alma descarriada a la que habían confinado por ser demasiado violenta. Todo eso está en mi magia. Fue la técnica que usó Voldemort para poner de su parte a trolls y acromántulas... pero esos bichos no son nada comparados con un dragón.

Prácticamente se rió al pensar en cómo había superado a su maestro, después sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió la explicación:

-Como vi que querían quedarse aquí, contraté a dragonologistas del extranjero que vinieron encantados. Draco está aprendido mucho de ellos, ha decidido que quiere convertirlo en su profesión. Tengo a una docena viviendo en casas en los bosques, por si los animales necesitan cuidados o ayuda para adaptarse. Todo ha ido estupendamente, son felices aquí y me están muy agradecidos por salvarlos. Sé que lucharán por mí si se lo pido. Mi relación con ellos no es como con Saiph, él es parte de mí. Ellos lo harán como aliados y porque creen en mi magia. Y al fin y al cabo son salvajes e indómitos: también disfrutan con la destrucción. Además, a ellos apenas les afecta la magia. Tienen la piel tan gruesa que un avada no les causa ni un rasguño, tendrían que lanzarles diez a la vez y tener mucha suerte. Así que en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, estoy bastante segura de poder triunfar donde Grindelwald y mi maestro fracasaron.

No sabía si llorar o gritar. Entonces el animago se dio cuenta. No pudo seguir viviendo con los ojos cerrados: Bellatrix Lestrange no era la loca, no era la mortífaga pirada y obsesionada con Voldemort que todos creían. El verdadero problema era Bellatrix Black, la original, la que siempre estuvo profundamente trastornada sin necesidad de influencias externas; la bruja a la que su padre crió para preocuparse por el poder y nada más. Esa noción le dio muchísimo miedo. Lupin tenía razón, Harry tenía razón, todo el mundo tenía razón. Y lo peor era que fue él quien le garantizó la libertad con el juramento. Lo único sensato que podía hacer para enmendar su error era detenerla en ese mismo momento. Sintió miedo, profundo y real. No se veía capaz de hacerla entrar en razón, pero aún así, lo intentó de nuevo:

-Se darán cuenta de que la clave eres tú, Bella, les bastará acabar contigo para eliminar el problema. Y por muy poderosa que seas, no puedes defenderte de todo el mundo ni ir siempre con una manada de dragones protegiéndote. No te saldrás con la tuya.

-No me hará falta. No sabrán quién mueve los hilos. Este mes se publica mi libro en el que cuento mi vida y mis ideas, pero nada relativo a mis planes. Servirá para que la gente sepa que estoy viva y el concepto que tienen de mí sea más favorable. Lo iré haciendo poco a poco, a través de mis contactos y la gente que tengo infiltrada. Llevo meses haciéndolo. Igual ni siquiera me hace falta otra guerra... Nadie sospechó de mí cuando estalló Azkaban, ni cuando exoneraron a mi hermana y a mi sobrino, ni cuando destruí el santuario de Rumanía... Ya me estoy saliendo con la mía.

Sirius la miró con el corazón destrozado, como si no conociera a esa mujer y sin poder evitarlo susurró: "Estás loca". Con esas dos palabras, le devolvió el golpe y la destrozó a ella también. Llevaba llamándola loca desde pequeño, pero esa vez, por primera vez, Bellatrix vio sinceridad en sus ojos. Y le dolió. Y entendió lo que era sufrir por amor. Comprendió que Narcissa tenía razón. Aún así, aguantando las lágrimas, miró a su primo y habló con la pasión que la caracterizaba:

-Quizá, quizá estoy loca. Pero quizá haya que estarlo para que te hagan caso. La gente que ha cambiado el mundo ha sido porque sus mentes eran diferentes, gente incomprendida como yo que tiene una visión y la fuerza para hacerlo.

La expresión del merodeador no varió un ápice, la presión que oprimía su garganta tampoco se aligeró. Sentía escalofríos y no debidos al clima. Toda la felicidad que habían compartido durante ese mes, la Navidad más maravillosa de su vida, parecía un espejismo, como si no hubiese sido real. Igual seguían en Grimmauld Place y ella estaba jugando con su mente para volverle loco. Ojalá... Con voz quebrada le preguntó: "¿Y me cambias por esto?". Ella le miró sorprendida y respondió con convicción:

-No, te quiero a mi lado.

-¿Cómo qué, como tu lugarteniente? -preguntó Sirius con amargura.

-No. Como mi compañero, mi amigo, mi pareja, mi... mi novio, supongo. ¡Lo que tú quieras ser, lo que queramos ser!

Lo dijo con vehemencia, cogiendo las manos del animago con fervor y mirándole con ojos brillantes. No podía perderla, la quería tanto... Ahora sí estaba seguro de que ella también le quería, de que le necesitaba en su vida y quería pasar sus días junto a él. Se dio cuenta justo en el momento en que sintió que no podía seguir a su lado. No podía volver a aquello, a la acechante oscuridad. Bellatrix estaba en guerra consigo misma, se destruiría ella sola y él no soportaría estar a su lado para presenciarlo. La quería demasiado para verla así.

-Tienes que pasar página, tienes que superarlo como hice yo -le aconsejó Sirius con pesar.

Ella retiró las manos de las suyas y se cruzó de brazos. Lo meditó por unos segundos, le miró a los ojos muy de cerca y respondió con serenidad:

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré -aseguró con calma-. Si me prometes que tú lo has superado, lo dejaré. Pero dime que ya no tienes pesadillas, que se han terminado las noches que te despiertas gritando, que no sientes escalofríos cada vez que escuchas el mar. Dime que ya nunca sientes que la magia se te descontrola por haber pasado años sin usarla. Júrame que no recuerdas las torturas, ni las burlas, ni la desesperación, ni el deseo de morir... Si me prometes que todo eso se va a pasar, renuncio a mis planes.

Sirius no le mintió: no podía concederle ninguno de sus ruegos. Paradójicamente, solo había olvidado esos temores los días que había pasado junto a ella. Pero en una mañana había cambiado todo, ya no era posible. Se miraron y ambos contuvieron las lágrimas. Eran demasiado orgullosos para llorar, aun sabiendo que su relación había terminado y nunca más encontrarían a alguien que los comprendiera tan bien. Eran como hermanos, la misma versión del otro en el sexo opuesto. Quizá por eso no podían estar juntos, demasiadas similitudes. Ambos estaban rotos desde hacía años.

-Te adoro, Bella, pero esta no es mi causa, no merece la pena morir por ello -suspiró él como un último consejo.

-De acuerdo -aceptó ella-. Busca otra causa, busca algo por lo que valga la pena morir. Porque si no tienes algo así de fuerte, tampoco la vida merece la pena.

No la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, jamás lo haría. Bellatrix le amaba, pero amaba más el poder. Con un dolor que no había experimentado desde que su mejor amigo murió asesinado, se desató el colgante de la calavera de la muñeca y se lo devolvió. Ella lo aceptó y todo el frío del mundo pareció hacer cumbre en sus ojos.

-Prometiste que me protegerías... Supongo que era mentira, todo era mentira.

-Puedo protegerte de todo, Bella, menos de ti misma.


	36. Chapter 36

El traslador llevó a Sirius al centro de Londres y ahí se desactivó. Como había llegado dos días antes de la fecha prevista y no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse al mundo, se apareció en su apartamento de las afueras. Se metió en la cama sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa. Solo intentó moverse para retirar la foto de Bellatrix con Saiph que seguía sobre la cómoda, pero fue incapaz. Se le hacía raro: desde la noche en que fue a buscarla, como mucho habían pasado tres horas separados. Su cerebro ni siquiera procesaba la idea de no volver a abrazarla. Pasó las horas con la vista fija en el techo, preguntándose si ella le echaría de menos o si estaría demasiado ocupada con sus planes para dominar el mundo.

Al segundo día no le quedó otra que salir de la cama e ir a un bar a comer algo. No fue consciente del camarero que le atendió ni de las chicas que le guiñaron el ojo. Todo era como un decorado de cartón-piedra en su película post-apocalíptica. Lo único que no se permitió fue el alcohol. Igual era capaz de beber una copa y parar, pero después de aquellos meses, no iba a arriesgarse. Además, tenía la vanidad suficiente para no querer reconocer ante sus amigos que estaban en lo cierto con sus negras predicciones sobre su prima. En cuanto puso un pie en Londres, debería haber corrido al Ministerio a contarles los planes de la mortífaga más temida. No obstante, no era su guerra. No se había puesto de su parte pero tampoco iba a ponerse en su contra. Solo deseaba olvidarse de todo... Y morirse de una puñetera vez.

-Joder, James, ¡cuánto te echo de menos! -murmuró para sí mismo.

En sus cartas no se había apartado de la idea de que había ido a visitar su prima para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Por tanto, no necesitaba confesar nada. Les diría que había pasado el mes con ella para que no estuviera sola en sus primeras Navidades fuera de casa y que lo habían pasado bien. Sin más. Las semanas más pletóricas de su vida iban a quedar resumidas en un: "No estuvo mal". Sus conocidos más íntimos sospecharían que había habido algo más, pero como con todo lo referente a la bruja oscura, ni ellos preguntarían, ni él lo contaría. Y así sucedió.

La tarde siguiente se apareció a las puertas de Grimmauld Place donde su ahijado y sus amigos habían preparado una cena para celebrar su vuelta. Todos contuvieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que regresaba solo. De haber comentado si quiera que iba a volver con Bellatrix, la cena se hubiese suspendido. Harry, Lupin y Tonks le hicieron sutiles reproches sobre su ausencia en Navidad, pero lo olvidaron pronto. Él resumió su viaje en un par de frases y el tema se dio por zanjado. Por un lado dio gracias de no tener que explicar nada más. Por otro, le disgustó que nadie se preocupase por Bellatrix, que les diera igual todo lo referente a ella e incluso prefirieran no saberlo. Ella tenía razón: no hubiesen aceptado su relación. Intentó participar en la conversaciones y les pidió que le pusieran al día de sus vidas para no tener que hablar y poder evadirse a su mundo.

Por mucho que insistió en quedarse en su piso, Harry se negó. Ginny estaba estudiando su último año en Hogwarts, así que él vivía solo y se moría de ganas de tener a su padrino. Así que no le quedó otra que aceptar. Pero su cabeza le repetía en bucle: "¿A la habitación de quién vas a subir cuando tengas pesadillas?". Por mucho que quería a Hermione, no se vio capaz de abordar el tema ni siquiera con ella. Tras intercambiar regalos de Navidad, se disculpó aduciendo que estaba cansado del viaje, subió a su habitación e intentó dormir. Desde la destrucción de Azkaban ya no tenía pesadillas con la cárcel y esa noche tampoco las tuvo. En su lugar soñó con Bellatrix muriendo de una decena de formas diferentes mientras él lo presenciaba. Cuando se despertó gritando, llamó a Kreacher para que le subiera una poción para no soñar. Se la tomó y por fin pudo dormir.

Por la mañana se reencontró con el conflicto que había evitado los meses previos: qué hacer con su vida. La respuesta inmediata fue no salir de su cuarto. Y se agarró a ella hasta la noche, cuando Harry llamó a su puerta. Él volvió a achacar su inactividad al viaje y bajó a cenar con su ahijado. El chico le puso al día de sus progresos como auror y del estado del Ministerio (el mismo de siempre). No supo si le tranquilizó o preocupó enterarse de que habían declarado la explosión de Azkaban "caso sin resolver" y ya apenas había media docena de aurores investigándolo. No habían encontrado ninguna pista y habían recuperado tan solo una decena de cuerpos. Era un bochorno que el Departamento de Aurores pretendía olvidar. Ya contaban con una cárcel definitiva en un edificio al este de la ciudad pero de momento solo había ladrones y delincuentes de poca monta. Hacía meses que no tenían noticias de ningún mortífago. El animago asentía de vez en cuando con la mirada perdida sin reaccionar a ningún tema más que al resto.

-La echas de menos, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry rompiendo un silencio del que Sirius ni siquiera era consciente.

-¿Eh? -preguntó él volviendo al presente.

-A Bellatrix. La echas de menos.

La pregunta se había convertido en afirmación. Él no supo qué contestar, notaba que el chico estaba incómodo y tampoco quería oír la verdad. Así que simplemente asintió. Su ahijado le aseguró que tenía que ser así, encontraría a alguien mejor. El asintió de nuevo. Se repitieron escenas similares durante toda la semana, como cuando fue a casa de Tonks y Lupin y también estaba Andrómeda. A la hermana intermedia no se le pasó la forma distraída pero continua en la que Sirius hacía girar un anillo en su dedo índice.

-Qué bonito que te hayas reconciliado con nuestra familia -comentó Andrómeda sarcásticamente.

Él frunció el ceño y siguió su mirada que terminaba en el anillo con el emblema de los Black. Claro que seguía odiando a su familia y los ideales de sangre que defendían, pero Bellatrix se lo había regalado para hacerle sentir que seguía perteneciendo a una familia, a ella. Le gustaba mucho más el apellido Black ahora que solo él y su prima lo llevaban (bueno, y el célebre Saiph Black). Además, releía la inscripción unas veinte veces al día y se deprimía otras tantas pensado que su loca favorita ya nunca sería suya. No respondió a Andrómeda, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sus conocidos ya se iban adaptando a su carácter huraño y huidizo y no le presionaban.

Cuando finalmente Hermione y Remus le suplicaron que les contara qué había pasado, optó por omitir varios capítulos. Se negó a darles cualquier información que pudiera desembocar en un "ya te advertimos que es una loca enferma". Así que les contó simplemente que su prima y él buscaban cosas diferentes. Le dio la sensación de que se lo creían y se hacían una idea sencilla del significado de la frase. Probablemente le hubiese costado más convencerlos de la verdad: que habían sido cuatro semanas maravillosas porque Bellatrix había aceptado ser su adorable novia, habían hecho planes para pasar el resto de su vida juntos pero lo habían tenido que cancelar porque ella estaba entrenando a un ejercito de dragones para convertirse en emperatriz del mundo. Sonaba descabellado hasta para los Black.

Su entretenimiento principal -y más bien el único- durante las siguientes semanas fue hacer de canguro del pequeño Ted. Tanto a Andrómeda como a su mejor amigo les pareció una locura, aunque utilizaron palabras más suaves para expresarlo sin herir sus sentimientos. Si ya de normal Sirius era descuidado, alocado y preocupantemente salvaje, en su estado actual de desidia y desprecio hacia la humanidad no resultaba la mejor opción. Aún así, Tonks y él se adoraban, así que el criterio de la madre se impuso y le pidió que cuidara al pequeño para distraerse. No quiso defraudar a su sobrina y cuido bien de su hijo... y cuando por culpa de sus juegos algo bruscos le causó una herida, se aseguró de sanarla para que no le pillaran (y porque se preocupaba por él, claro).

-Menos mal que no he tenido hijos... -se repetía con alivio- Sin duda he nacido para ser el tito guay.

Al pequeño metamorfomago le encantaba demostrar que había heredado el gen materno y podía cambiar de aspecto; sin embargo, le frustraba no poder transformarse en un perro como su cuidador. Así que se hacían rabiar mutuamente con sus mutaciones. El niño apenas tenía dos años, pero aún así, su edad mental iba bastante igualada... Cuando Tonks volvió esa noche, su marido estaba haciendo la cena mientras en el salón, Sirius mantenía una conversación de hombre a hombre con su sobrino-nieto:

-Y nunca te enamores. Mejor hazte gay, a la larga sale mejor -aleccionaba el animago al niño-. Y a ser posible con alguien que no tenga ambición alguna porque...

-¡Sirius! ¡¿Qué le estás contando a mi hijo?! -le reprendió Tonks.

-Eh... - balbuceó al darse cuenta de que le habían pillado- Es mi deber enseñarle las cosas que su padre no tendrá el valor de contarle. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

"Es agradable que alguien me lo pregunte..." masculló la metamorfomaga entre dientes. El animago frunció el ceño pero no comentó nada. La mujer le narró los acontecimientos más relevantes de su jornada en el Ministerio y después se reunieron con Lupin en el comedor para cenar. El matrimonio le preguntó a Sirius si iba a ir a la cena de cumpleaños de Arthur Weasley. Resultó que no era una pregunta sino una imposición. Por mucho que buscó una excusa porque le apetecía lo mismo que ir a Gringotts y lamer a un duende, no coló. Se habían propuesto animarle (o joderle más la vida, depende a quién preguntaran) y no le dieron opción a negarse. Tonks incluso había comprado un artilugio muggle para que se lo regalara al cumpleañero, así que hubo de aceptar. Lo hizo solo por complacer a su sobrina y sin entender qué demonios era un coche tele-dirigido.

Al día siguiente fue el último en aparecerse en la Madriguera. O eso pensaba cuando vio a Tonks llegar corriendo con su cabello rosa medio despeinado. Entraron juntos y se reunieron con el resto en el salón donde el señor Weasley aguardaba impaciente para abrir los regalos. Sirius se ahorró el mal rato porque al parecer Arthur era muy fan de los coches muggles y no precisó explicación. El resto de presentes que recibió fueron muy similares y el hombre quedó realmente contento. Concluido el ritual, se sentaron a la mesa. Mientras los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Lupin y Tonks tomaban asiento, el animago recorría el lugar con la vista. Recordó con tristeza que en su visita anterior Bellatrix había hecho arder aquel lugar. El animago sentía como Molly le lanzaba miradas de odio de vez en cuando... Le daba igual, volvió a su preocupación principal. ¿Estaría bien Bellatrix? Cada día comprobaba el tapiz de los Black para asegurarse de que su prima favorita seguía sin fecha de defunción.

La comida le hizo olvidar su obsesión, se centró en el asado como si la vida le fuese en ello. Intentó integrarse en la conversación grupal, a ver si así sus amigos creían que se encontraba bien y dejaban de obligarlo a hacer planes estúpidos... Harry estaba contando que los aurores habían tenido la tarde libre porque había mantenimiento de las instalaciones y la última vez que lo hicieron con gente dentro, varios terminaron intoxicados. No le resultó un tema particularmente interesante hasta que escuchó a Lupin preguntarle a su mujer que dónde había pasado la tarde entonces. Vio que Tonks se ponía nerviosa y las raíces de su pelo se empezaban a oscurecer.

-Conmigo -respondió Sirius-. Me la he encontrado al salir cuando yo iba a Gringgots y ya nos hemos entretenido en un bar.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza. Lupin se lo creyó y la metamorfomaga miró al moreno agradecida. Sirius le dirigió una mirada de "Luego hablamos". No le gustaba mentir a su mejor amigo, pero sentía debilidad por su sobrina y hacía unos meses que por mucho que lo intentara ocultar, le parecía que Nymphadora se comportaba de manera extraña. Tonks, intentando cambiar de tema, decidió sacar a la palestra otro asunto polémico para que se olvidara el anterior:

-Oye ¿y qué os parece la locura esa de libro que ha publicado mi...?

A mitad de frase ya había recibido una patada de Hermione, una mirada asesina de su marido y varios carraspeos de Harry. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había nombrado delante de Sirius el tema prohibido, era tarde. Se maldijo una vez más por ser tan metepatas. Además le dolió especialmente hacerle pasar un mal rato a quien acababa de echarle un cable muy serio. Más que la pregunta en sí -porque el animago apenas escuchaba- lo que le alertó fueron las miradas nerviosas que le dirigió toda la mesa. Ató cabos sin problemas y supuso que el libro de Bellatrix debía haberse publicado. Antes de que pudiera comentar que ya lo sabía y le daba igual, Molly olió la sangre y se agarró a ella:

-Una majadería absoluta. Me da igual lo que opine el resto del mundo, esa mujer está...

No estuvo claro quién le lanzó el hechizo silenciador, ya que tanto Harry como los gemelos sujetaban las varitas discretamente bajo el mantel. Pero el resultado fue que por mucho que la matriarca abrió la boca, no profirió ningún sonido. Sirius intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, no tenía ganas ni de sus habituales trifulcas:

-Ya lo sé, me lo contó. Podéis dejar de tratarme como si fuese un crío de tres años.

-Claro que lo sabe -comentó Ron-, si ha estado en el Callejón Diagón es imposible que no lo haya visto, está por todas partes. No lleva ni tres días y ya es el libro más vendido del país...

Sirius no había estado en el Callejón Diagón ni en ninguna otra parte. Su único desplazamiento consistía en aparecerse en casa de Tonks y Lupin para cuidar a Ted y luego de vuelta a Grimmauld. Los días que no le tocaba cuidarlo ni siquiera salía de casa. No recibía el Profeta ni le interesaba la actualidad. Pero eso no necesitaban saberlo, no quería que se preocuparan (más) por él. Lo único que sabía era lo que le contaba Harry durante las cenas y cualquier noticia referente a su prima le era censurada. Por supuesto en cuanto escuchó el comentario de Ron sintió una curiosidad insana, pero no quiso preguntar. No iba a demostrar que seguía obsesionado. Además, prefería mantenerse apartado del asunto, la recaída resultaría preocupantemente fácil. Eso no fue óbice para que se enterara de todo.

Como parecía que a Sirius no le importaba y al parecer esos días no se hablaba de otra cosa, se lanzaron al tema. El libro de Bellatrix se había publicado esa semana y se había agotado a los pocos minutos en todas las librerías. Mucha gente lo había encargado antes y las lechuzas no daban abasto. El mundo mágico se dividía entre los que reconocían estar enganchados a su lectura y los que no lo reconocían. Por lo que contó Hermione, las ventas a nivel mundial tampoco iban nada mal... Gente que no había conocido ni a Voldemort estaba totalmente enganchada a "Bellatrix Black, la última y mejor lugarteniente". Al parecer su forma directa y un tanto escabrosa de narrar sus vivencias resultaba adictiva. Además, revelaba secretos de Azkaban, el Ministerio y varios organismos más con todo tipo de pruebas. El público estaba encantado. Había logrado hacer cambiar de opinión a muchos de sus detractores y quienes ya la adoraban antes prácticamente pedían que la nombran Ministra. Sirius no supo si sentirse orgulloso u odiarla: su prima no había fallado en las predicciones.

-¿En algún momento explica el título? -preguntó Ron mientras atacaba el postre- No entiendo que pretenda desligarse de Voldemort y haga esa referencia desde el principio...

-Sí -aseguró Hermione-. Es la idea de todo el libro, no se arrepiente de lo que es, ni de quien ha sido. Y al final explica que lo importante es ser tu propio lugarteniente, tu segundo de abordo, porque si tú no crees en ti, nadie lo hará.

Guardaron unos segundos de silencio mientras decidían si era una estupidez o una genialidad. Al poco los gemelos comentaron alegremente que los ejemplares firmados se vendían literalmente por miles de galeones y la bruja había tenido el detalle de enviarles cinco a su tienda. Estaban preparando una subasta y la gente se mataba por conseguir una invitación. Hubo más anécdotas de ese tipo. Harry comentó que mucha gente lo usaba como libro de autoayuda: consideraban que si Bellatrix había superado las torturas de Voldemort, de los aurores y Azkaban, ellos podían tirar adelante con sus dramas cotidianos. Así que ya había titulares de "Cómo el libro de Bellatrix me salvó la vida". Ni siquiera Rita Skeeter había publicado nada negativo; se había centrado en criticar a la Orden por la hipocresía y a Shacklebolt por incumplir sus promesas. Sirius sabía que esa arpía había ido a clase con Bellatrix, no dudó que habría habido amenazas o chantaje de por medio; la mortífaga no dejaba cabos sueltos.

-A mí me da rabia que no nos nombre... -comentó Ron- ¡Seríamos famosos a nivel mundial, no solo en Inglaterra!

-Lo ha hecho así para protegernos, Ron. Aunque muchos apoyen o respeten su visión, siempre habrá un porcentaje que siga odiándola por sus crímenes. Y la gente está muy perturbada, podrían tomarla con nosotros por haber hecho el juramento y haberla acogido en Grimmauld- explicó Hermione.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero el pelirrojo murmuró: "La defiendes porque eres la única a la que nombra".

-¡No me nombra! -protestó Hermione- Habla de "una maldita sangre sucia", dudo que sea un cumplido...

-Después dice que le salvaste la vida al conseguirle a Saiph y que deberían nombrarte Ministra en lugar de al memo de Shacklebolt -recitó Fred de memoria-. Es un cumplido, a su manera, claro...

Hubo varios minutos más de charla sobre la famosa biografía hasta que cambiaron de tema y Sirius dejó de prestar atención. Creyó que se había librado hasta que surgió un tema aún más peliagudo. Estaban hablando de cómo el Ministerio había apartado la investigación sobre la destrucción de Azkaban cuando Nymphadora comentó:

-Bah, así mejor, todos dados por muertos o desaparecidos. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Sirius sabía que la metamorfomaga no lo pensaba de verdad, no le daba igual que hubiese muerto gente ahí, pero estaba agotada tras meses trabajando en lo mismo sin resultados. Por otro lado, le hizo gracia darse cuenta de que la auror tenía bastante en común con su tía. Pero en cuanto Hermione intervino con vehemencia, el animago sintió un sudor frío. No sabía cuánto le había contado Bellatrix por carta sobre sus planes.

-¡Qué dices, Tonks, qué barbaridad! Es horrible que haya muerto gente, criminales o no, me da igual. Nadie debería tener el poder de decidir sobre la vida de los demás y menos de destruir una prisión. Eso es exactamente lo que hizo Voldemort, ¿¡que queremos, otra guerra, otra dictadura!? -preguntó estremeciéndose ante la idea- A los responsables sí que tendrían que encerrarlos para siempre...

-Vaalee... ¡Tranquila, adalid del bien y de la justicia! -contestó Tonks con sorna ante su arrebato.

El resto rieron pero estuvieron de acuerdo con la sabelotodo. Cualquier cosa antes que otra guerra. Sirius aunó toda su fuerza mental y física para aparentar normalidad. Ya sabía que le había contado Bellatrix a Hermione: absolutamente nada. La castaña siempre pensaba lo mejor de las personas, pero si intuía que Sirius sabía algo, ataría cabos. Daría igual su amor por la mortífaga, la denunciaría sin dudar. Y no era su prima quien le preocupaba... Si la duelista se enteraba de que Hermione sospechaba, se aseguraría de detenerla. Para Bellatrix solo Saiph resultaba vital, el resto del mundo era prescindible y se desharía de ellos si amagaban con intervenir en sus planes. Por suerte achacaron la repentina palidez de Sirius a sus recuerdos en prisión y no hubo conflicto. Cuando él y Harry volvieron a Grimmauld Place, el animago se acostó y volvió a soñar con su ex novia. No fueron pesadillas, ni siquiera fantasías elaboradas. Eran más bien recuerdos fragmentados de sus Navidades juntos.

_Sirius estaba sentado en el asiento de la ventana de su dormitorio viendo la nieve caer sobre Estocolmo. Bellatrix, que aún dormitaba en la cama, comenzaba a desperezarse y le miraba con ojos brillantes. Llevaba una camisa suya que le quedaba ancha y larga. Estaba preciosa. Se acercaba a él y se sentaba entre sus piernas con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Él la abrazaba y le susurraba que nunca había sido tan feliz. Ella sonreía y le repetía que no entendía cómo era posible sin whisky. Los dos se reían. _

_El dormitorio se transformó en los bosques exteriores de la mansión. La mortífaga se entretenía correteando con Saiph mientras Sirius los perseguía en su forma canina. Cuando se cansaban, Bellatrix le acariciaba la cabeza al enorme perro mientras le preguntaba con voz infantil que "¿Quién es mi perrito guapo? ¿Quién es mi perrito guapo?". Al animago le daba igual que fuese una burla: le encantaba que le acariciaran y más aún que constataran su belleza._

_Ya en su forma humana se encontró tumbado junto a su prima en la azotea, bajo una gruesa manta contemplando el cielo nocturno. En lugar de con sus rizos, en esa ocasión se entretenía cambiándole de dedos los múltiples anillos que la bruja siempre llevaba._

_-Siri -llamó su atención ella sin apartar la vista de las estrellas._

_-¿Mm?_

_-¿Tú crees que la gente tiene razón y estamos trastornados? ¿Que es verdad que nunca nos recuperaremos de Azkaban y somos los únicos que no nos damos cuenta? _

_Sirius la contempló pensativo sin dejar de jugar con sus manos._

_-En primer lugar, me parece muy arriesgado aventurar que no estábamos zumbados antes de la cárcel; yo no recuerdo mucha diferencia. Y bueno, somos felices así, ¿no? Yo te quiero así y tampoco sé ser de otra forma. Pero si te preocupa, podríamos ver a un sanador de almas..._

_Él se había negado rotundamente a ir a ningún tipo de medimago para asentar su cabeza por mucho que se lo hubiesen sugerido todos sus amigos. Pero si a Bellatrix la hacía sentir mejor, la acompañaría sin dudar. Aunque veía bastante improbable que nadie pudiese ayudarlos a esas alturas... No pudo terminar el ofrecimiento porque su prima le interrumpió._

_-No. Lo que me preocupa es recuperar la cordura algún día, no merecería la pena vivir. Imagínate que solo nos pasara a uno de los dos, el otro se quedaría solo en su mundo._

_Sirius se echó a reír. "No te preocupes, Trixie, acabamos de hacer estallar un restaurante porque han creído que éramos hermanos y les daba asco que nos besáramos... Creo que estamos a salvo de la cordura" comentó con seriedad. Ella asintió y sonrió satisfecha al recordar el caos. _

Se despertó maldiciendo. Odiaba los sueños felices, casi más que las pesadillas. Miró el reloj: era tarde para desayunar con Harry, que ya se habría ido al trabajo, y pronto para ir a cuidar a Ted. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama mientras debatía consigo mismo a quién echaba más de menos: a Bellatrix o al whisky. Lo dejó en empate y se levantó a por café. Después se adecentó y se presentó en casa de sus amigos donde el niño ya le esperaba para jugar. A Lupin no le había quedado otra que reconocer que su hijo adoraba al animago, por muy díscolo que fuese su carácter. Así que se despidió de ambos y usó la chimenea para aparecerse en Hogwarts.

El día transcurrió sin grandes incidentes, salvo cuando Sirius probó la papilla de Ted para comprobar la temperatura y como le gustó, se la comió entera sin darse cuenta. Tuvo que darle al niño galletas trituradas y se sintió mal. Hasta que vio que le encantaban. Entonces se otorgó el título de "Mejor canguro del año", pero decidió ocultarlo a los padres por si no veían la realidad como era. Cuando su compañero de juegos se cansó, el animago lo acostó en su cuna y decidió leer mientras. Normalmente no le interesaba demasiado la lectura, cierto que pasó muchas horas en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, pero era porque ahí guardaba el alcohol. Aún así optó por buscar algún libro. Por casualidad, encontró el de Bellatrix. Entendió por "casualidad" revolver toda la casa, usar varios hechizos localizadores y violar la privacidad de las mesillas de sus amigos.

A pesar de constar casi de quinientas páginas, se lo leyó de un tirón, prácticamente sin parar a respirar. Aunque no hubiese sido la biografía del amor de su vida, le hubiera resultado casi igual de adictivo. La forma en que estaba escrito era igual de magnética que su autora. Las vivencias que narraba -a pesar de que Sirius conocía la mayoría- eran sorprendentes y provocaban todo tipo de emociones. Hasta en las situaciones más duras el humor negro de la mortífaga seguía presente. El animago rió, lloró, se cabreó, deseó torturar gente, abrazar a Bellatrix, luego matarla... La bruja no ocultaba sus crímenes, pero por un motivo u otro (coacciones, enfermedades mentales, chantajes) conseguía en cierta manera justificarlos. Por supuesto había maquillado mucho sus acciones, pero se trataba de su libro, era de esperar.

Para sorpresa de su primo, incluso reconocía que no había sido su mejor idea torturar a los Longbottom, aunque únicamente por hacerlo en nombre de un cobarde mestizo. Pero ya era mucho para Bellatrix. Contaba también que había hecho un pacto con la Orden para ayudarlos a cambio de su libertad y lograba que sonara natural. No daba nombres de sus aliados, no nombraba Grimmauld Place y no podía deducirse quiénes habían sido. Sirius lo agradeció. Pero aún así, en el fondo, experimentó un ligero dolor al ver que Bellatrix no había escrito una palabra sobre él.

El último capítulo terminaba con la muerte de Voldemort, cuando la duelista había sentido que por fin era libre y se pertenecía a ella misma y a nadie más. El animago pasó varios minutos temblando, abrazando el libro con una profunda sensación de pérdida: la que te queda cuando terminas una novela que te ha conmovido y también la que experimentas cuando deseas abrazar a alguien que ya no está a tu lado. Además, la espectacular foto entre oscura y seductora de la mortífaga que sonreía en la portada no ayudaba en absoluto... Sirius tenía que reconocer que ese libro la representaba de principio a fin. Era salvaje y descarnado, pero también inteligente y reflexivo; había algo de catártico y de humanizar al enemigo. Entendía que hubiese ayudado y conquistado al público. Suspiró, acarició una vez más el retrato de su prima y dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado.

Volvió con Ted casi cuando anochecía y lo despertó para distraerse con él. Se hallaba inmerso en su hora diaria de adoctrinamiento infantil -consistente ese día en la importancia de ignorar a tu prima si estaba buena- cuando escuchó la puerta. Se calló de inmediato. A la auror empezaban a preocuparle las ideas raras que Sirius le introducía a su hijo en la cabeza, así que procuraba ocultárselas.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día? Por aquí todo bien, normal, sin incidencias, los dos estamos genial.

La metamorfomaga frunció el ceño, tanta justificación no solicitada resultaba sospechosa. Pero optó por creérselo y se dejó caer agotada en el sofá. Su hijo gateó hasta ella y lo cogió en su regazo. Le resumió en un par de frases su jornada laboral y se dedicó a jugar con Ted. Sirius los contempló durante unos instantes y luego tuvo que abordar el tema que flotaba en el ambiente cual dementor.

-Dora, no te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes a mí, pero se lo tienes que contar a Remus...

"¿El qué?" preguntó la metamorfomaga sin atreverse a mirarle mientras su pelo rosa empezaba a oscurecerse. Sirius le dedicó una mirada de "Lo que sea en lo que estés metida". El mago no sabía qué le pasaba pero no dudaba que algo sucedía. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con cierta angustia. Quería mucho a Sirius, siempre la apoyaba y había mentido por ella la tarde anterior. Pensó que contárselo sería el primer paso para atreverse luego con su marido.

-Hacer un tiempo que Remus y yo no estamos bien... Yo siempre le he querido, todos sabéis la de tiempo que pasé intentando convencerle de que no me importa la diferencia de edad ni su condición de hombre-lobo. Fue agotador y mis padres dejaron de hablarme una temporada por casarme con él. Cuando se ofreció para irse con Harry a cazar horrocruxes estando yo embarazada...

-Fue una guarrada, nunca le perdonaré que te hiciera eso -resumió Sirius.

Tonks asintió agradecida por la comprensión y continuó su relato:

-Se preocupó más por si el niño salía hombre-lobo que por mí... Luego nació Ted y fue todo súper bien y fuimos realmente felices. Yo quise creer que nos mantendríamos, pero no ha sido así. Parece que siempre tiene que buscar un tema para estar triste u obsesionarse... Primero fue nuestra relación, luego la posible licantropía del bebé, después la guerra y cuando por fin se termina va y se...

Se frenó de repente y se sonrojó ligeramente. Intentó desviar el tema pero no engañó al gryffindor que le expuso la situación con claridad:

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, sabes que quieras o no, se te va a escapar porque eres así desde que tenías la edad de Teddy... Así que suéltalo.

Comprendiendo que tenía razón, Tonks le contó la verdad. Desde que terminó la guerra Lupin se había obsesionado con la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo. Remus siempre se sintió culpable por no haber podido salvar a los Potter de Voldemort, así que se había obsesionado con proteger a su amigo de la lugarteniente del susodicho. Cuando Bellatrix llegó a Grimmauld Place se preocupó de que Sirius sintiera algo por ella, pero como también le preocupaban Harry y su mujer, aquello pasó a un segundo plano. Sin embargo, en cuanto terminó la batalla, el animago se deprimió por la desaparición de su prima y luego se fue a buscarla. Lupin se angustió. No es que no se fiara de la bruja oscura -que tampoco- pero sabía que relacionarse con ella no podía acarrear nada bueno. Pasó la Navidad enfurruñado y arrepintiéndose de haberle permitido marcharse a Suecia. Temía profundamente que volviera con Bellatrix o que no volviera.

-Y cuando apareciste solo y contaste que no había pasado nada -continuó la mujer-, Remus se alegró un montón, a pesar de que todos notamos que estás triste y no pareces tú. Se lo eché en cara y me dijo que mejor que te hubieses llevado la decepción y pasases unos meses deprimido a que fastidiaras el resto de tu vida. Y me enfadé con él, así que no estamos muy bien...

Sirius intentó replicar que él no estaba deprimido pero se dio cuenta de que era evidente hasta para la lechuza que traía el correo. Así que no se molestó. En su lugar, se sintió fatal por ser el culpable:

-O sea, que os habéis peleado por mi culpa -resumió él.

-¡No, en absoluto, Sirius! -exclamó ella con firmeza- El problema no eres tú, es él. Cuando no está chungo con un tema, encuentra otro. Y de fondo siempre está lo de ser un hombre-lobo, que al único que le importa es a él; sus amigos y familia le hemos apoyado siempre. Le quiero mucho, pero me consume más energía de la que tengo, llego al trabajo agotada y cuando vuelvo a casa, aquí está él para hacerme partícipe de su último mal augurio. No puedo más...

"Lo comprendo" murmuró el animago con tristeza pasándole un brazo por la espalda. Le dio rabia que su amigo tuviese tal interés en meterse en su vida amorosa. Pero también le hizo gracia que su amigo y su prima tenían algo en común: ambos llevaban toda la vida en guerra consigo mismos. Aunque por lo menos Bellatrix no deprimía al resto... Tonks apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y añadió avergonzada que había algo más. Sirius, que ya lo sospechaba, le preguntó quién era.

-Fred Weasley -confesó ella-. Hace unas semanas fui con Ted a su tienda porque le encanta ver los juguetes y me atendió él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante agobiada, me invitó a un café, hablamos, bromeamos y... Nos hemos visto bastante desde entonces. Lo paso genial con él, me hace sentir bien, me río y es como que todo es más sencillo...

-¡Pegáis un montón! -exclamó el animago- Bueno... Si no estuvieras casada con mi mejor amigo, claro...

Tonks rió con amargura. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Sirius murmuró que se lo tenía que contar a Remus. Ella asintió y prometió hacerlo esa noche. La metamorfomaga decidió que ya que habían abierto el consultorio sentimental, podían hacer una doble consulta:

-¿Y tú estás bien, Sirius? No quiero saber nada de tu relación con mi tía porque tendré pesadillas, pero me preocupa verte así...

-No, no lo estoy -respondió el simplemente, no vio la necesidad de mentir.

-¿Y lo estarás? -preguntó la joven con suavidad.

Él se encogió de hombros, realmente desconocía la respuesta. Quería responder que sí, pero no tenía sentido mentirle a su sobrina o a sí mismo. La chica aceptó el gesto viendo que era sincero. Deseaba poder ayudarle pero tampoco sabía cómo, odiaba las frases hechas de "Ya encontrarás a alguien" o "El tiempo todo lo cura". Sabía que en muchos casos no eran verdad; el tiempo no cura, simplemente anestesia, pero el dolor sigue ahí, agazapado. Cuando abrió la boca para añadir algo, se oyó la puerta. El hombre-lobo estaba en casa. Entró al salón para saludar a Teddy.

-¿Qué tal está mi niño? -preguntó Lupin.

-Estoy bien, gracias, corazón -contestó Sirius de inmediato.

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a su hijo en brazos. Al instante el animago les informó de que había quedado con Harry para cenar juntos y tenía que marcharse. Se despidió del matrimonio y se fue, no quería estar presente cuando tuviesen la amarga conversación.

Otra que se había hecho experta en gestionar rupturas era Hermione. Tras el rechazo de Pansy, pasó dos días triste. Y luego simplemente pasó de Pansy. No volvió a la cafetería donde quedaban y no se encontró con ella ni recibió noticias suyas. Se alegró de que así fuera. Había pasado por mucho como para tener que aguantar a una niñata caprichosa y cobarde que no se atrevía a aceptar sus sentimientos. Convencida de ello, pasó una Navidad maravillosa junto a su recuperada familia. También tuvo tiempo para quedar con sus amigos, estudiar y cartearse con Bellatrix. Cumplió la orden de enviarle una foto con su vestido de fiesta; a la mortífaga le gustó tanto que le hizo prometer que lo llevaría en su próximo polvo esporádico juntas. Además, satisfizo su petición de enviarle una suya a cambio. Estaba tomada en un espectacular bosque nevado, se veía a la bruja con los brazos cruzados con su mueca de enfado -porque Sirius la había obligado a celebrar la Navidad- y a Saiph sobre su hombro con un gorrito de Santa Claus. En cuanto la sacó del sobre se convirtió en la foto favorita de la gryffindor.

Le resultó un poco extraño que escribiese un libro: ¿para qué quería que él mundo la conociera o justificar nada? Pero Bellatrix le explicó que necesitaba pasar página, cerrar ese episodio para llevar la vida tranquila que ahora necesitaba. Y a Hermione le pareció bien. Entendió que en cierta forma representaba también un acto de redención, de pedir perdón por su pasado y explicar por qué era así. Por eso le corrigió los textos con interés y pasó por alto algunas "ligeras alteraciones de la verdad". Era evidente que la estancia en Grimmauld Place había hecho ver a la slytherin que no necesitaba locura y destrucción para ser feliz. Se sentía inmensamente aliviada, tras la guerra había temido que Bellatrix no pudiese salir de su espiral de violencia y volviera a las andadas. Por mucho que la quisiera, no lo hubiese permitido. Pero no. La bruja era feliz con su dragón y sus viajes. El mundo estaba a salvo.


	37. Chapter 37

Las siguientes semanas fueron complicadas. Tonks y Lupin se separaron. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que aunque se querían, no habían logrado funcionar como pareja. Y no iban a seguir juntos solo por su hijo, resultaría cruel para todos. Remus ni siquiera intentó reconquistarla a pesar de ser consciente de que la mayoría de fallos habían sido suyos: juzgó que estaría mejor sin él. Ella prefirió irse a casa de su madre para que Andrómeda cuidara a su nieto. Sirius visitaba al hombre-lobo a diario para intentar animarlo. Los dos merodeadores tuvieron varios desencuentros cuando el moreno intentó explicarle que entendía su situación porque él también había tenido que separarse de Bellatrix. En cuanto Lupin le espetó que no era lo mismo porque lo de los Black no era una relación de verdad y la mortífaga no estaba bien, Sirius perdió la paciencia. Gritó que al menos él había cuidado a su novia y ella jamás se había deprimido por su culpa. Al día siguiente ambos se disculparon. Dos jornadas después, volvieron a discutir. Y así todo el mes. Ninguno de los dos se hallaba en el estado anímico propicio para consolar al otro.

Pronto, como siempre, los más responsables tuvieron que hacerse cargo de la situación. Aprovechando que seguía estudiando su último curso a distancia, Hermione se acercó a Lupin bajo el pretexto de que le ayudara con la asignatura de Defensa. Obviamente el profesor sospechó que no necesitaba ayuda, pero aún así, se entendieron bien y fue mucho mejor que con su irascible compañero. Por su parte, Harry, obligó a su padrino a salir de casa y hacer vida social. No funcionó tan bien como el plan de su amiga...

Prácticamente en todos los sitios a los que iban veían carteles publicitando el libro de Bellatrix, gente hablando de ella o noticias sobre su gira mundial. Entonces, Sirius suspiraba con aspecto de poeta maldito: "Odio cómo el pelo le brilla más que una docena de snitchs" o "Nunca más volveré a querer a nadie, era casi tan perfecta como yo". Su ahijado se daba cabezazos contra el muro más cercano. Llegó a obligarle a beber un antídoto para filtros amorosos que el animago tomó solo porque era su querido Harry. No pasó nada, salvo que Sirius estuvo una semana enfurruñado porque hubiera dudado de su único y gran amor.

El libro de la mortífaga no solo era un éxito en Gran Bretaña: se sitúo el número uno en las listas de venta de todo el mundo. La autora se prodigó dando entrevistas, asistiendo a firmas de libros y viajando para conocer a sus fans. La gente la adoraba, incluso los que deseaban odiarla. La repercusión fue tal que se organizaron protestas para forzar la dimisión de Shacklebolt por incumplir su promesa. En pocas semanas, al Ministro de Magia no le quedó otra que renunciar a su cargo. Nombraron en su lugar a una bruja de historial impecable y sangre pura. Su primera acción fue indultar a Bellatrix de todos los cargos de forma oficial. Por supuesto hubo también protestas en contra, pero eran minoría y no contaban con el apoyo de la prensa y altos estamentos, así que fue sencillo silenciarlas.

Mientras en Grimmauld Place se hallaban sumidos en el drama del animago, Tonks hizo oficial su relación con Fred Weasley. Esperaron varias semanas para no hacer daño a su ex marido, aunque a él poco le interesó: había preferido centrarse en su trabajo. Y por supuesto en su relación de amor-odio con el animago. Sirius empezaba a pensar que la bruja oscura tenía razón en lo de que Lupin sentía cierto amor platónico hacia él. "Oye, si ya nunca voy a tener a Trixie, al menos Remus es de confianza..." empezó a meditar. Luego pensó en cómo funcionaba la intimidad física entre hombres y rechazó la idea, no tenía tanto valor. "Morir solo y dejar un bello cadáver, céntrate en eso, Sirius, es tu destino" le recordó su poeta maldito interior. Asintió y se dio la razón. Harry, que lo contemplaba desde el salón, pensó que lo estaba perdiendo del todo. Intentó buscarle una ocupación:

-¿Qué querías hacer de joven, qué planes tenías? -preguntó el chico.

-Mi sueño de toda la vida fue vivir sin trabajar y dedicarme a viajar y a hacer el idiota. Pero luego resultó que mis padres me odiaban y no iba a heredar. Así que James y yo pensamos en ser aurores para sacarle provecho a nuestra tendencia al caos... Resultó que los aurores no le protegieron cuando los asesinaron y a mí me encerraron en Azkaban sin juicio. Así que que se jodan ellos solos (no te ofendas). Seguidamente retomé mi plan inicial de vivir la dolce vita con la herencia de mi tío y el amor de mi vida, peeero también falló.

"¡Vale, vale!" le cortó Harry frustrado. Mucho rechazar los ideales de sangre de su familia pero los planes del animago eran acordes a su apellido. Lo dejó por imposible. Sin embargo, logró recuperarse. A ojos de todos, el prisionero de Azkaban logró recuperarse. No bromeaba ni reía como antes, pero dejó de suspirar y de lamentarse y como vio que eso era eficaz para que le dejaran en paz, se centró en ello. Contaba con décadas de experiencia así que cuando se puso en serio, convenció hasta a los más cercanos. Eso le obligó a ser participe de actividades de grupo cuando él hubiese preferido quedarse en su cuarto lamiéndose las heridas (a veces se transformaba en perro y lo hacía de forma literal). El primer fin de semana de abril se inauguraba en Londres el Mundial de Quidditch y ahí tuvo que ir con Harry, los Weasley, Hermione, Tonks y más gente a la que ni se molestó en saludar; seguía siendo un rebelde.

Ocuparon sus asientos y comenzó el juego. Harry y Ron comentaban las jugadas mientras Sirius y Hermione asentían fingiendo interés. Tonks y Fred hacían comentarios jocosos para intentar hacerse reír mutuamente. Por suerte, el partido duró poco, ganaron los suyos y pudieron empezar a desalojar el estadio. Mientras salían, se escuchó por megafonía que el partido que debía jugarse la semana próxima había sido aplazado. Al animago le dio exactamente igual. Hasta que escuchó a unos chicos comentar que la organización se había visto obligada a suspenderlo porque coincidía con la presentación del libro de Bellatrix y nadie iba a cambiar ese plan por el quidditch. Hermione que caminaba junto a Sirius y también lo había escuchado, recibió una mirada interrogativa. La chica suspiró. Lo había hablando con Harry y sabía que era mala idea ocultárselo...

-Cuéntamelo. No voy a ir ni nada, pero sigo preocupándome de que mi prima esté bien.

La castaña le creyó. O quiso creerle. Además, publicaban la noticia en la prensa todos los días: de una forma u otra se enteraría. Le explicó que Bellatrix estaba haciendo una gira de presentación por todo el mundo y el viernes siguiente tenía la última parada en Londres. La organización se había vuelto loca para decidir dónde emplazarlo: la bruja quería un lugar elegante, nada de estadios ni explanadas, pero la demanda era tal que los recintos habituales se quedaban pequeños. La solución había sido adaptar el Gran Teatro Mágico del centro de la ciudad para multiplicar su capacidad temporalmente. Habían hecho falta muchos hechizos pero lo habían logrado. Las tres mil invitaciones habían durado un minuto y la gente había hecho noche en la calle durante días para conseguirlas. Nadie se lo quería perder.

-¿Y vais a ir? -preguntó Sirius con indiferencia.

-Sí... -murmuró la chica casi avergonzada- Vamos a ir todos. Ya sabes, por curiosidad... Me sobra una por si quieres venir.

-No, no me interesa- respondió el animago de inmediato.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, se hubiese llevado un bronca de Harry de haber involucrado a su recién rehabilitado padrino. Él le preguntó cómo habían conseguido entradas, no se los imaginaba haciendo fila en la calle y reconociendo así públicamente que eran fans de alguien a quien detestaban. Con cierto nerviosismo, la estudiante confesó que la duelista le había mandado invitaciones. Sirius no pudo evitar una risa burlona.

-Hombre, ¡claro que sí! Para algo eres su sangre sucia favorita y la única persona a la que nombra en su bestseller. Es increíble... -masculló sacudiendo la cabeza.

Le estaba costando mucho fingir desinterés como para encima ser amable. Si Hermione supiera lo que planeaba la bruja, no solo le retiraría la palabra sino que la denunciaría. La castaña, algo dolida, comentó: "También les mandó entradas a los gemelos. Y además no soy la única a la que nombra...". No pudo terminar la frase porque Harry se acercó y callaron de inmediato. Bellatrix era un tema prohibido y les agotaban las broncas del chico. Durante toda la semana la frase inconclusa persiguió al animago. No quiso volver a sacar el tema para no evidenciar su interés, pero en absoluto lo olvidó. La explicación evidente era que la slytherin también había nombrado a Voldemort, a Dumbledore, a medio Ministerio, a un montón de aurores, a integrantes de la Orden... Pero algo en la forma en que Hermione pronunció aquellas palabras, como con cierto retintín, le hizo sentirse aludido.

Pasó la semana intentando olvidarlo. Agradeció que Andrómeda cuidara a Ted, no se sentía con ánimo para soportar a nadie. Les visitaba algunas mañanas pero ya no era lo mismo: no podía adoctrinar a su sobrino-nieto ni jugar a perseguirlo en forma de perro, a su prima le parecía demasiado brusco. Así que al final, el miércoles compró el maldito libro. Se encerró en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y tras contemplar durante media hora la foto de la portada, comenzó la lectura. Cuando lo leyó en casa de sus amigos lo hizo rápido, mientras le echaba un ojo a Ted e intentando que no le afectara. Pero esta vez lo hizo despacio, con detenimiento. Con placer, porque Bellatrix estaba en cada página, en cada línea. Aunque Hermione lo hubiese corregido, el aura oscura de la autora estaba por todas partes. A Sirius le atrapaba incluso desde el papel. Realmente era una obra fascinante de una persona que había llevado una vida muy fuera de lo común. Tenía calidad literaria pero también humana, era la historia de una superviviente nata. Y sobre todo era un manual extraordinario sobre cómo manipular a las masas, pero Sirius dudaba que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta. Absorto en esas ideas se le pasó la tarde.

Cuando Harry volvió del trabajo, cenó con él y después se sentaron en la biblioteca para pasar un rato juntos. El joven auror solía llevarle informes de casos en los que estaba trabajando en su entrenamiento para consultar su punto de vista y en muchos le había ayudado. Sirius no solo era muy inteligente sino que sabía perfectamente cómo pensaban los criminales, deformación profesional... Tras varias horas de charla, el animago adujo que tenía sueño y le dio las buenas noches. Ya en su cuarto, recuperó el libro. Su mente obsesiva le hizo repetir el ritual de acariciar la portada durante media hora y después retomó la lectura. Pasó la noche leyendo y releyendo sus partes favoritas. Volvió a experimentar un amplio abanico de emociones. Pero ni su nombre ni una sola insinuación del mismo aparecían en ningún capítulo, ahora estaba seguro.

El jueves lo dedicó principalmente a dormir: leer era agotador, no entendía cómo la gente lo recomendaba tanto. Además, el desgaste emocional que le suponía cualquier pensamiento dedicado a su prima mayor era superlativo. Le costaba mucho reponerse después. Durante el desayuno del viernes se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba extremadamente nervioso. Cuando empezó a ponerle excusas de por qué esa noche iba a llegar más tarde, cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Tranquilo, sé lo del evento de Bellatrix. No voy a ir, pero entiendo que tú sí y no me molesta.

-Ah... -murmuró el chico azorado- Gracias por entenderlo, tengo curiosidad y necesitaban aurores por seguridad... Ya te contaré.

El animago asintió con aire despreocupado y no le cupo duda de que había convencido a su ahijado. Evidentemente no iba a ir, pero hubiese dado la mitad de su sangre por verla, por escucharla... No obstante sabía que si la veía todo se iría al traste y vuelta a empezar con la rehabilitación post-mortífaga. Así que se quedaría en casa auto compadeciéndose, un buen plan. Fue a comer con Andrómeda y Ted dando un paseo para relajarse. No pudo relajarse: en cada calle había carteles anunciado el gran evento de esa tarde. Sirius no recordaba un despliegue similar con ninguna obra cultural. Pero claro, su prima era así: o lo hacía a lo grande o no lo hacía. El mundo mágico también lo movía el dinero. Tras la comida volvió a casa y se echó una siesta. Se despertó pronto, pero no vio motivos para salir de la cama. Metió la mano bajo uno de los cojines y extrajo el libro.

-Yo solo quería que me quisieras, Trixie... -murmuró acariciando la portada- Sé que a ti no te vale con eso, que necesitas más, necesitas de hecho el mundo entero, pero yo te habría cuidado... Habríamos sido felices.

Cerró los ojos abrazando el libro mientras pensaba en toda la gente que la estaría viendo en su misma ciudad en ese momento. Y así era. En ese momento sus amigos entraban charlando alegremente al Gran Teatro Mágico por la puerta reservada a las personalidades destacadas.

-¿Creéis que estará Saiph? -preguntó Harry- A él sí le echo en falta.

-Seguro. Ha ido a todas las entrevistas con él -murmuró Fred.

Hermione estaba revisando las entradas para buscar su zona cuando notó que alguien tiraba de su manga. Se giró y vio con sorpresa que se trataba de Pansy. Le espetó que la dejara en paz, pero la slytherin no hizo ademán de soltarla. Sus amigos se adelantaron sin darse cuenta de que la perdían y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Estaba dispuesta a amenazar a su ex compañera con su varita cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Eh, tú, niñata! Suelta a mi amiga o te saco de aquí detenida y montando un escándalo para que lo vea toda esta gente estirada cuya opinión seguro que te importa.

Tonks era la única a quien Hermione había confesado los detalles de su relación con Pansy. Eran muy amigas y la auror procuraba protegerla. Y desde luego a aquella cría no le tenía ningún miedo. La morena liberó a Hermione y miró a la metamorfomaga con una mezcla de desprecio y cierto temor. Aún así no se rindió.

-Solo dame un minuto para...

-¿Para disculparte por ser una borde de mierda? -espetó Hermione con un lenguaje del que Tonks se sintió orgullosa.

-¡No! -exclamó la slytherin como si disculparse fuese una locura más grande que un coito con Snape- Para explicártelo. De verdad que hay un motivo...

"Me importa muy poco" murmuró Hermione alejándose. La morena chasqueó la lengua. Cómo les gustaba los gryffindor montar escenas y hacerse los difíciles para darse importancia... Pero aún así era una cuestión de orgullo. Se había propuesto hablar con su compañera y lo iba a conseguir por el honor de su estirpe. Así que haciendo de tripas corazón y dando gracias de haberle dado un trago al whisky añejo de su padre antes de salir de casa, se acercó a Hermione. La agarró de nuevo por el brazo, bajó la mirada para ahogar la vergüenza y susurró:

-"En vano he luchado. No quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan..."

No se vio capaz de terminar la cita. Tonks asió su varita preguntándose si la morena estaba bajo la maldición _imperius_ o simplemente era lela. Hermione, que reconoció la declaración del señor Darcy a Elizabeth, la miró sorprendida. Se quedó sin palabras al comprender que Pansy había leído el libro muggle que le regaló. La slytherin aprovechó y habló rápido para intentar olvidar lo anterior:

-Este no es el momento, les he dicho a mis padres que iba al baño. Podemos quedar mañana en las Tres Escobas y te lo explico, ¿vale?

No fue capaz de pedirlo por favor, pero aún así, fue como enfrentarse a su boggart. Hermione lo pensó durante unos segundos y le respondió que al día siguiente estaba ocupada. Era mentira, pero quería hacerse la interesante. Además no entendía por qué la citaba en ese bar y no en su cafetería habitual. Cuando vio que la morena se entristecía añadió: "Igual podría hacerte un hueco el martes". Pansy asintió ocultando la emoción tras su mirada ligeramente despectiva. Iba a despedirse pero el gesto se cortó en seco cuando Hermione añadió:

-Pero solo si terminas la cita.

-No sé cómo termina, tampoco lo leí con tanta atención -replicó altiva.

-Claro que lo sabes. ¿Qué eres, una cobarde hufflepuff? -se burló Hermione.

-¡OYE! -protestó Tonks a su espalda- ¡Que he follado a saco con un hombre-lobo, las cobardes seréis vosotras!

Ambas chicas sintieron un escalofrío ante la imagen. Pero reaccionando a la provocación y demostrando que no era tan cobarde, Pansy volvió a murmurar en voz baja: "Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardientemente la admiro y la...".

-¿La qué? -preguntó Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Lo sabrás el martes! -exclamó alegremente- Y ahora me voy, no quiero perderme el principio. Madame Black es un gran ejemplo para la comunidad mágica, ¡cómo se nota que es de slytherin!

Se despidió de las dos con una sonrisa burlona y desapareció entre la multitud. La gryffindor la maldijo de nuevo. De una forma u otra Pansy siempre se las ingeniaba para salir victoriosa. Aunque sospechó que tenían algo en común: por la veneración con la que había pronunciado la última frase, era probable ambas hubiesen satisfecho sus anhelos pensando en la misma mujer. Sonrió para sí misma y sacudió la cabeza. La auror, que lo había observado todo, murmuró: "Adolescentes...". Cogió del brazo a Hermione y le dijo que se diera prisa, ella también tenia curiosidad por ver el paripé que había organizado su tía. Inevitablemente su pensamiento se desvió a Sirius y deseó que estuviera bien.

El animago estaba bien... bien hundido en su cama sin soltar el libro de Bellatrix. Volvió a releer sus capítulos favoritos, había partes que se sabía ya de memoria. Luego simplemente pasó páginas al azar mientras meditaba cuánto tardaría el recuerdo de dejar de doler. En ese oscilar aleatorio, se dio cuenta de que entre las hojas de cortesía del principio, además de los datos de la obra y la editorial, había impresa una dedicatoria:

_A mi idiota favorito, porque tu nombre debería estar por todas partes._

Se quedó contemplando esa simple frase mientras las lágrimas acudían raudas a sus ojos. No le había nombrado, pero le había dedicado el libro. Le había dedicado el que ya era el libro más vendido de la historia del mundo mágico. A eso se refería Hermione, ¡por eso tanto interés en ocultárselo! Sabían que así la recaída sería casi segura. Después de llorar, temblar y abrazar el ejemplar de forma absurda reconoció que ese gesto no cambiaba nada. Por la fecha de impresión, Bellatrix lo había terminado mientras aún estaban juntos. Y por supuesto sus planes de controlar el mundo seguían en pie, de hecho, gracias a esa obra, iban viento en popa. Pero necesitaba verla, ¿qué daño podía hacer eso?

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Salió de casa y se apareció en el teatro. A pesar de que el acto debía haber comenzado hacía quince minutos, los alrededores seguían abarrotados. Gente que llegaba tarde, otros intentando entrar sin invitación, algunos que simplemente querían estar cerca del gran evento... Habían puesto una suerte de reflectores mágicos para retransmitirlo en el exterior. Sirius, en su impulsividad habitual, no había contado con el problema del acceso. Llegó ante los dos hombres que custodiaban la entrada y les explicó amablemente que necesitaba entrar. Obviamente no funcionó. Empezaron a discutir, Sirius se planteó sacar su varita pero los vigilantes ya la tenían desenfundada. Así que optó por calmarse y recurrir al argumento lógico:

-Soy Sirius Black, Bellatrix es mi prima, no necesito invitación.

-Ya, y yo soy su marido y te repito que no entras -se burló el mago.

-Si fueras su marido te partía los dientes... -masculló el moreno.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que soy su primo. ¡Mira! -exclamó tendiendo la mano.

El de seguridad se quedó observando el anillo de los Black. Esas joyas no se podían falsificar, duplicar, ni llevar si no pertenecías a la familia en cuestión. Era magia ancestral y en todas las familias de sangre pura funcionaba igual. Los vigilantes creyeron su historia al instante y se disculparon. Como cumplido le aseguraron que había mejorado mucho desde la perturbadora imagen de su cartel de Azkaban. Él les dirigió una mirada despectiva y por fin entró.

Se trataba de un teatro a la italiana, con cientos de filas de butacas de terciopelo rojo dispuestas de forma semicircular en torno al escenario. Una enorme cúpula transparente se lazaba a muchos metros de altitud y permitía ver la última luz del atardecer. Aun con todos los asientos llenos, había mucha gente de pie en los laterales. El animago se quedó en una esquina de la platea y observó la estampa. Los asistentes estaban como en trance, completamente embelesados y emocionados contemplando a la mortífaga. Bellatrix se hallaba en el centro del escenario, junto a la directora del Profeta que actuaba como entrevistadora. La bruja oscura lucía un vestido morado ajustado, con su sonrisa de superioridad y su mirada de locura. Sin embargo, había conseguido darle a su expresión un toque de falsa inocencia y casi de dulzura. Respondía a las preguntas como si realmente meditara las respuestas y no estuviese manipulando a las masas. Pero no era culpa suya, si ellos se dejaban engañar...

Había en su discurso un feminismo real, una reivindicación de la necesidad de fomentar la inteligencia en las niñas y no la belleza. Animaba a los jóvenes de sangre pura a no dar por supuesto su talento y esforzarse desde pequeños y a los de sangre muggle a demostrar que no tenían nada que envidiar. Y por supuesto todo cimentado en la idea del amor propio, de valorarse a uno mismo sin necesidad de apoyarse en nadie porque al final todo el mundo te fallaba. Sirius no tenía claro qué parte era real y cuál no, pero sin duda, el don de la oratoria no le faltaba. Todo el mundo se identificaba con un punto u otro de sus vivencias.

Observó como jugaba con sus rizos mientras con la otra mano acariciaba un bulto negro en su falda (supuso que sería Saiph). Resultaba casi irreal. Esa mujer había asesinado a docenas de personas y ahí estaban todos, adorándola. Pero también era la chica insegura que le había dicho a su hermana que Sirius la protegería porque la quería de verdad. Y él la había dejado. Había dejado a Bellatrix Black, a aquella diosa siniestra que estaba dando un discurso del que Grindelwald, Voldemort y Dumbledore hubiesen tomado apuntes.

-Hermione dijo que no venías -susurró una voz en su oído.

Sirius dio un respingo, estaba tan absorto contemplando a su prima que no había visto a su sobrina segunda acercarse a él. Se encogió de hombros y sin apartar la vista de Bellatrix murmuró que se aburría en casa. Tonks soltó un bufido irónico también con la mirada fija en su tía.

-Está profundamente loca, Sirius... -susurró la auror- Y lo peor es que va a convencer a cualquiera que no la conozca.

-Lo sé -contestó él en el mismo tono.

-¿Y qué falló? Si siempre has sabido cómo es...

El animago guardó unos segundos de silencio meditando la respuesta. No había tenido esa conversación con nadie. Adoraba a Nymphadora pero no tanto como para darle detalles de los planes de conquista de su tía... Aún así, respondió con sinceridad:

-Digamos que sus ambiciones van más allá de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Te molesta que una mujer tenga ambiciones? -preguntó la metamorfomaga medio en broma medio en serio.

-En absoluto -aseguró él-. Me encanta. A no ser que supongan riesgos como guerras, desastres naturales o locuras por el estilo.

Tonks le miró sorprendida durante unos instantes sin saber qué parte era cierta. Mantenía una relación de amor-odio con su tía: la había detestado toda su vida pero les había salvado durante la guerra... En cualquier caso a Sirius sí que lo quería y veía que no era feliz. Ella sabía lo que era desear con todo tu corazón que alguien te quisiera y que al final no saliera bien. Además, por mucho que sintiera amor platónico hacia él, veía sus fallos: el animago tampoco estaba bien de la cabeza, demasiados trastornos y años en la cárcel... Y los genes Black, eso nunca ayudaba. Así que sin saber con qué propósito murmuró:

-No creo que sea solo eso. Tú deseas ser todo su mundo y con una mujer de verdad, nunca lo serás. Por eso tiene más mérito que quiera que formes parte de su vida, que sea capaz de darte tu lugar sin renunciar a sus ambiciones. Aunque tendrías que ayudarla a suavizar sus ansias de destrucción... No la querrías si dejara de ser ella. Dicho esto, búscate a otra más cuerda y menos peligrosa, aunque no tenga unas tetas tan exageradas.

Sirius no supo qué contestar. Tampoco le hizo falta porque segundos después, la entrevista terminó y el auditorio entero se levantó para aplaudir a la última y mejor lugarteniente del Señor Oscuro. Luego vino una ronda de preguntas del público. La duelista contestó a una docena de las cientos de manos que se levantaron. Había mucho interés en Saiph y en su relación con él. O quizá, igual que el animago, la gente disfrutaba con el brillo de sus ojos y la emoción en su voz cuando hablaba de él. También le preguntaron por sus planes futuros, a lo que la slytherin contestó que no lo sabía, simplemente se dejaba llevar. Lo comentó con despreocupación y sin titubear.

-Qué bien mentimos los Black -murmuró Sirius con amargura.

Hubo preguntas sobre cómo pensaba ella que debía gestionarse el mundo mágico y sus respuestas fueron preocupantemente lúcidas (aunque no del todo sinceras). En cuanto terminó, la bruja informó de que de ser por ella, pasaría toda la noche hablando con ellos, pero tenía una cena en París y su traslador se activaba en una hora. Ese tiempo lo dedicó a firmar el libro a unas decenas de afortunados que tenían pases vip. Sirius entendió que se trataba de gente influyente y necesaria para sus futuras tramas. Y también Hermione, los gemelos y el resto de su grupo a quienes había invitado personalmente. Al resto de asistentes los fueron desalojando con rapidez. Sirius se quedó en un lateral de la platea junto a Tonks, sin acercarse a su prima y seguro de que ahí no le vería. Cuando quedaban diez minutos, por fin les tocó el turno a sus amigos. A la mayoría Bellatrix ni los miraba, simplemente firmaba sin poner nada más que su nombre o sus iniciales. Con sus aliados temporales hizo una excepción.

En cuanto los gemelos se acercaron, la abrazaron y ella les sonrió ampliamente. A pesar de que iba justa de tiempo, charló con ellos durante unos minutos. Tonks tomó nota de hacerle repetir a su nuevo novio cada palabra: una cosa era no saludarla porque no se aguantaban y otra muy distinta no tener curiosidad. Cuando Hermione se acercó con timidez, Sirius vio que no se atrevía a emular el gesto de los gemelos. La mortífaga le comentó algo con tono burlón, Hermione se sonrojó, se rió y la abrazó. Harry también fue saludado, pero en su caso fue Saiph quien interrumpió su siesta para lanzarse sobre él. Antes de que le mordiera, el chico sacó una rana de chocolate del bolsillo y el dragoncito pareció satisfecho. Cuando le tocó el turnó a él, no hubo abrazos, pero vieron que Bellatrix le preguntaba algo en voz baja. Visiblemente nervioso, Harry asintió. Seguidamente, Saiph volvió relamiéndose y con ayuda de su dueña arañó el libro del chico para dejarle también su autógrafo: ya era costumbre. A Ron se pensó si firmarle, pero finalmente garabateó sus iniciales. Cuando se despidió de ellos aún quedaban una decena de personas esperando.

-Madame Black -la llamó uno de sus guardias personales-, se hace tarde, el traslador ya está activo y quedan tres minutos. Tiene que marcharse.

La bruja asintió. Se levantó de la mesa pero siguió firmando con rapidez, era evidente que se trataba de gente importante. Hermione y el resto se reunieron con Tonks en el lateral junto a la salida. De inmediato la metamorfomaga les hizo repetir cada conversación. Cuando se dio por satisfecha, juzgó que ya podían irse.

-He visto que al final ha venido Sirius, ¿ya ha salido? -preguntó Harry distraído mientras contemplaba sonriente el autógrafo de Saiph.

-No, está justo... -respondió la auror girándose sin encontrarlo.

De inmediato todos miraron con temor hacia el escenario. La bruja firmó a las cinco últimas personas a toda prisa sin ni tan siquiera mirarlos. Cuando el último le tendió el libro abierto en la página de la dedicatoria, ella garabateó su nombre y se lo alargó. Entonces vio el anillo exacto al suyo en la mano que lo recibía y levantó la vista. Sirius no sabía qué esperar: odio, rabia, dolor... Pero cuando Bellatrix fijó sus profundos ojos oscuros en los suyos, solo vio sorpresa. Pasados unos segundos, le dedicó una sonrisa triste, pero no abrió la boca; él tampoco. No estaba enfadada, entendía su decisión, solo quería saber cómo estaba. Él contestó que todo bien y la felicitó por su éxito. Ella se alegró de que estuviera bien y se despidió. Mantuvieron la conversación sin una sola palabra, únicamente con esas miradas que tan bien habían sabido interpretar siempre. Harry y los demás los observaban con atención desde la platea sin entender qué estaba pasando.

-Madame Black, el traslador solo estará activo un minuto más -informó su ayudante.

Ella asintió de nuevo. Le dirigió a Sirius una última sonrisa melancólica y se alejó hacia la mesa donde descansaba el colgante esférico que funcionaba como transporte. "Bella..." susurró él sin ser capaz de añadir nada.

-Debo irme, tengo una cena en París. Puedes venir si quieres -respondió ella con sorna acercando la mano al traslador.

"Lo haré" respondió Sirius con firmeza. La bruja detuvo su mano a escasos centímetros del objeto encantado -al que le quedaba medio minuto de funcionamiento- y se giró hacia su primo desconcertada. Esperaba una rotunda negativa. En la sala ya solo quedaban ellos dos y el resto de la comitiva, que no podían escuchar bien su conversación por la distancia y se dirigían miradas de preocupación.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó la morena con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

No estaban hablando de la cena en París, sino de volver a lo que tenían antes, de volver a estar juntos. La mortífaga pareció ilusionarse con la idea, se acercó a él e iba a ofrecerle su otra mano para transportarlo con ella cuando él añadió: "Volveré a cambio de que me prometas algo". Al momento su prima retiró el brazo y borró la sonrisa. Los espectadores suspiraron aliviados: por mucho que apenas los escuchaban, el lenguaje corporal de la mujer evidenciaba que la negociación se había roto.

-No voy a renunciar a mis planes, Sirius, ni siquiera por ti. Lo siento -murmuró ella volviendo a la mesa donde estaba el traslador.

Un segundo antes de que su elegante mano rozara el objeto, de nuevo, Sirius exclamó:

-¡Prométeme que te casarás conmigo!

Eso sí resonó en toda la sala. Los amigos del merodeador gritaron casi con horror, ¿¡cuándo se había torcido la cosa así!? ¿Cuándo había pasado Sirius de no tener interés en el libro de su prima a declararse como si nada? La bruja lo miró ojiplática. ¿Eso era lo que quería a cambio de volver con ella? El animago observó en su mirada que no entendía qué había cambiado, por qué tanto empeño en casarse y por qué no le pedía que renunciara a sus planes. Así que le resumió lo fundamental, se acababan los segundos del traslador y Bellatrix cada vez parecía más agobiada:

-Ya negociaremos lo tuyo, pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que somos nosotros y nadie más. Sé que tu matrimonio fue un infierno, pero no será así en absoluto. Te prometo que te cuidaré y...

-¡Vale! -le cortó ella.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él que también esperaba un "no" rotundo.

-Sí, ¡y ahora ven aquí, idiota! -gritó ella nerviosa alargando el brazo.

Sirius recorrió los pocos metros que los separaban, la abrazó y en los últimos cinco segundos, ella agarró el colgante y desaparecieron juntos del teatro. Lo último que vio el animago fue la mirada de rabia y espanto de Harry.


	38. Chapter 38

Cuando superó la angustia de la aparición del traslador, Sirius miró a su alrededor. Los contornos se fueron dibujando poco a poco. Se hallaban cerca de la Torre Eiffel, a orillas del Sena. Era de noche, miles de lucecitas iluminaban la capital francesa y en algún lugar un violinista acariciaba con su arco los compases de un valls. Corría una agradable brisa húmeda por la proximidad del río y la luna en cuarto creciente completaba la estampa de la ciudad más famosa del mundo. Apenas había transeúntes. Sirius contempló lo que sin duda resultaba más hermoso del lugar sin saber qué decir. No se atrevió a besarla por mucho que lo deseara, sabía que Bellatrix no estaba segura de sus intenciones.

-¿Qué ha cambiado desde que me dejaste? -preguntó la slytherin con suavidad pero también con cierto recelo.

-Me dijiste que buscara una causa por la que merezca la pena morir. Solo he encontrado una y eres tú. Así que tendré que aceptar tus locuras de poder... pero con calma. Y como te pase algo y te mueras, te mato; no sé cómo, pero te juro que lo haré -aseguró con firmeza-. De momento quiero casarme contigo, que seas mi familia de todas las formas posibles. No veo el inconveniente. Somos dos adultos libres, pertenezco a la familia de sangre pura más antigua y noble de Inglaterra y no tienes ni que cambiarte el apellido -comentó medio en serio medio en broma- ¿No te parece bien?

La bruja se perdió en sus ojos grises durante unos segundos. Saiph, oculto dentro de su capa, sacó la cabecita a ver qué pasaba. Finalmente, Bellatrix asintió con una sonrisa tímida nada habitual en ella y le dijo que luego hablaban, llegaban tarde a la cena. Le cogió de la mano y bajaron hasta un elegante restaurante a orillas del río. Le explicó con rapidez que la habían invitado la Ministra de Magia de Francia y el presidente de la Comisión Europea de Magia que también era francés. Eso último despertó una nueva angustia en el animago: cuando debió estudiar ese idioma, se hallaba muy ocupado huyendo de su familia y haciendo gamberradas con sus amigos. Así que recordaba poco y seguro que su prima lo dominaba perfectamente, su madre era francesa...

-¡Ah, Madame Black, la esperábamos! -exclamó el maître guiándolos hacia la mesa.

Viendo que hasta el camarero iba de etiqueta, Sirius se dio cuenta de que su look de expresidiario sexy rebelde desentonaba mucho en ese ambiente tan lujoso. A pesar de todo, su vanidad siempre se abría camino. Frenó a su prima -cuyo vestido encajaba de sobra- y le comentó que igual no iba adecuado a las circunstancias. La mortífaga frunció el ceño, le miró de arriba abajo y comentó: "Yo te veo bien". Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que ese estilo le encantaba a Bellatrix, pero eso no lo hacía más elegante.

-Sé que soy un bellezón y tengo un pelo envidiable -empezó Sirius-, pero cuando me llevaste a la cena esa de la Fiesta de la Ascendencia tuve tiempo de arreglarme más...

La bruja se perdió en el recuerdo por unos segundos mientras seguían caminando hacia la mesa y al rato murmuró: "Ahora es verdad". El animago le preguntó a qué se refería.

-En esa cena le dijimos a la gente que eras mi prometido e íbamos a casarnos en una ceremonia íntima en un santuario de dragones. Ahora nos vamos a casar y he montado un santuario de dragones en casa...

Sirius lo pensó y se le olvidó hasta el drama de su ropa. Cuando llegaban a la mesa en la que ya aguardaban sus anfitriones, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído: "Te quiero, Trixie". Ella sintió un escalofrío de placer y seguidamente recuperó su gesto altivo para saludar a la ministra y al presidente de la Comisión. Les presentó a su prometido y a su hijo y ambos respondieron con efusividad asegurándoles que era todo un honor tenerlos en su país. Poco tardó el animago en confirmar que la slytherin hablaba francés prácticamente a nivel nativo, a veces la odiaba por ser tan buena en todo... Él comentó lo justo con bastante acierto y se dedicó a escuchar y a acariciar la mano de la bruja bajo la mesa hasta que llegó la comida.

El animago no entendía el propósito de esa reunión. Era evidente que ambos mandatarios estaban fascinados con Bellatrix, pero no comprendía qué sacaba ella aparte de la cena gratis. Hasta que escuchó al hombre asegurarle a la bruja que sería un honor que formase parte de la Comisión Europea de Magia, él mismo le cedería la presidencia si era necesario. La Ministra le suplicó que aceptara, que todos los miembros estaban seguros de que como mucho en un año la propondrían para el Consejo Mundial y con sus ideas y su pasión el mundo mágico iría mucho mejor. Con un cinismo muy propio de los Black, la duelista comentó que no estaba interesada en política, que necesitaba tranquilidad. Sirius estaba a punto de soltar un comentario irónico cuando sintió la mano de su prima en su entrepierna, no en un gesto erótico sino amenazante. "O cierras la boca o va a ser una velada muy incómoda para ti" fue el significado de aquel movimiento. El animago obedeció y la mortífaga bajó la mano a su rodilla.

"¿De verdad quiero casarme con la única persona capaz de manipularme con tanta facilidad?" se preguntó el gryffindor. Se contestó que sí, ya que ejercía tanto poder sobre él, mejor tenerla de su parte. Cuando terminó su reflexión, Bellatrix ya había aceptado -solo por hacerles un favor a sus anfitriones- el puesto en la Comisión Europea. Iba a dominar el mundo y se lo estaban poniendo en bandeja. Decidieron brindar para celebrar el nuevo cargo. Tras entrechocar su copa con los demás, el merodeador meditó si era inteligente volver a beber. Decidió que podía hacerlo con moderación: una cosa era renunciar a los excesos de antes y otra cosa volverse una persona sobria y racional. Así que disfrutó del carísimo champán francés.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, informaron a los Black de que les habían reservado la suite de un hotel por si no querían volver a Estocolmo esa misma noche; el uso de trasladores era agotador y no se recomendaba su uso muy seguido. Ellos aún no sabían qué hacer pero les agradecieron el gesto y se despidieron. Cuando sus anfitriones se desaparecieron, Bellatrix se giró hacia su primo y le preguntó si prefería quedarse o volver a su mansión de la montaña.

-Prefiero ir a casa, lo he echado mucho de menos. ¿Pero podemos dar antes una vuelta, ya que estamos aquí?

La mortífaga respondió que por supuesto. Mientras paseaban por París, Bellatrix le contó cómo había ido su gira internacional y cómo evolucionaban sus tramas para dominar el mundo (preocupantemente bien). Lo positivo era que al paso que iba no necesitaría ninguna guerra: el mundo se doblegaría ante ella sin problemas. Luego le preguntó qué había hecho él durante esos meses y Sirius le habló de Teddy y del resto de sus escasas actividades. A pesar de que la bruja odiaba a los críos, le dejó contárselo y le escuchó con interés; porque era él, por nada más. Después hablaron de Saiph, de sus planes de futuro y bromearon sobre sus tonterías habituales.

"Trixie" murmuró Sirius cogiéndola de las manos y obligándola a detenerse. Ella le miró con curiosidad. "Quiero hacer esto bien, no te mereces menos" añadió el animago metiendo una mano en el bolsillo y extrayendo una cajita de cuero negro con el emblema de la joyería más cara de Londres. La miró a los ojos con fervor y se declaró en condiciones:

-Bella, toda mi vida he buscado a alguien como tú, que fuera excepcional, que se saliera de lo común y me hiciera sentir que nada importa. Te adoro porque a tu lado parece que yo soy mucho más responsable y razonable, además, eres el único ser humano que tiene una belleza comparable (aunque siempre inferior) a la mía -la bruja sonrió sin dejar de mirarle-. Quiero cuidarte y protegerte y asesinar a todo el que intente tocarte. Sé que ambos llevamos años rotos, pero igual juntos podemos recomponer algo. Así que, Bellatrix Black, mejor duelista del mundo y madre de un monstruito, ¿me harías el honor de casarte con tu primo?

La bruja esperaba el tradicional anillo de pedida de oro con un diamante, pero el que le dio el animago se salía de la norma por completo (buen reflejo de ambos). Representaba a un thestral en oro negro con dos brillantes por ojos. Era hermoso y siniestro, como su nueva propietaria, y hacía juego con los complementos de serpientes y dragones que la bruja siempre llevaba.

-Claro que sí, Siri -respondió quitándose el anillo que del anular para que le pudiera poner el nuevo -Me casaré contigo, seré tu mujer.

-No quiero que seas mi mujer -murmuró él colocándole el anillo-. Quiero que seas mi reina, mi vida entera, mi lugar en el mundo.

-Lo seré -susurró ella besándolo-, conquistaremos el mundo juntos.

El animago había echado tanto de menos aquello... Respondió al beso, la abrazó con fuerza y disfrutó de la calidez de su boca durante varios minutos. "Te quiero, loca" murmuró él cuando al fin separaron sus lenguas. "Te quiero, idiota" respondió ella sin dudar. Sirius se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se lo decía. Decidió celebrarlo solo internamente porque si no la bruja era capaz de retirarlo. Le acarició el pelo mientras la vista de la mortífaga se perdía en la noche parisina. Odiaba la capacidad de su primo de lograr que todas esas escenas le quedaran románticas y espectaculares, la hacía sentir que nunca iba a estar a la altura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas planeando esto?

-En realidad no he planeado nada -confesó el animago-. He ido a tarde a la presentación de tu libro solo por verte. En mi inmensa estupidez creí que no me afectaría, que podría verte y luego largarme. Pero... resulta que he cubierto el cupo de veces que estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti, así que no quedaba otra que pedirte matrimonio.

-Claro, es lo lógico -rió la bruja-. ¿Entonces cómo llevabas el anillo? -preguntó contemplando la deslumbrante joya.

-Eh... Digamos que lo tengo hace un tiempo y lo llevaba encima como amuleto, no sé, por si surgía la situación... -comentó él mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿Recuerdas la noche en que apareciste en Grimmauld Place ensangrentada tras haber matado a los Lestrange?

-Sí... -respondió la bruja extrañada.

-Pues desde la mañana siguiente no... Porque eso sería raro, ¿verdad?

La mortífaga rió de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. "Haces que parezca que yo estoy cuerda" murmuró. Tras eso, decidieron que era el momento de volver a casa. La morena sacó de su bolso una funda de terciopelo con la runa encantada que los llevó de nuevo a Estocolmo. Les costó un rato largo recuperarse: dos trasladores en la misma tarde provocaban una sensación altamente desagradable. Cuando por fin pudo centrarse, Sirius contempló la montaña de Bellatrix. La primavera había hecho florecer los bosques con árboles de colores fantasiosos, desde dorados a violetas, y se escuchaba el murmullo de la hierba agitada por la brisa nocturna. Los recuerdos de las Navidades junto a Bellatrix emergieron con fuerza. No le importaría en absoluto convertir ese lugar en su hogar para siempre.

-He echado de menos esto -murmuró mientras Bellatrix liberaba a su dragón.

Saiph echó el vuelo y entró a la mansión para molestar a los elfos, su hobby favorito. "¿Es lo único que has echado de menos?" preguntó Bellatrix mirando al animago con una mueca triste cruzando los brazos tras la espalda.

Sirius iba a responder alguna obscenidad pero optó por no perder segundos en ello. Agarró a la bruja y la levantó en brazos. Empezó a besarle y morderle el cuello mientras entraban a la Mansión. Corrían el riesgo de estamparse contra una pared por no mirar, pero bien valía la pena. Una vez en el recibidor, sin separar la boca de su pálida piel, no se vio capaz de subir hasta sus habitaciones en la segunda planta. La bruja no pesaba nada y le encantaba llevarla en brazos, pero la necesidad de ambos no podía esperar tantos escalones. Así que abrió una de las puertas de la planta baja sin ni siquiera saber qué era. El rumor de una cascada y la visión de las paredes de piedra le recordó que era una de las piscinas de agua natural que entraba de los manantiales de fuera. Le pareció perfecto; aunque en su estado también se lo hubiese parecido la alacena de los elfos.

-Yo sí que te he echado de menos... -susurró la bruja arañándole el pecho con suavidad.

El animago dejó que le quitara la camisa -ella lo hacía mucho más rápido- mientras él le desataba los lazos de la espalda para soltar el vestido. Pronto, la ropa interior también dejó de ser un problema. Bellatrix contempló descaradamente la erección de su compañero y se mordió el labio inferior. Sirius se metió al agua mientras ella se recogía el pelo en uno de sus caóticos moños. El agua no estaba muy caliente, pero seguía siendo extremadamente agradable sentirla en su cuerpo después del agitado día.

-Ven conmigo, princesa -murmuró extendiendo el brazo.

Con una elegancia innata, Bellatrix se metió al agua y nadó hasta él. El animago la abrazó y la besó larga y profundamente. Ella respondió apasionadamente gimiendo satisfecha mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Sirius la cogió del culo para levantarla y ella enroscó las piernas en su cintura. Él aprovechó para lamer las gotas de agua de sus pechos y morder y succionar sus rosados pezones. Ella hundió una mano en su pelo sin dejar de arañarle los hombros con la otra. Tras disfrutar de las tetas de su prima, el gryffindor la tumbó sobre la superficie del agua sumergiendo su maravilloso trasero. Se montó sobre su cuerpo dándole tiempo para que, con ayuda de su magia, se estabilizara. La slytherin lo logró en pocos segundos. Y aunque sin duda él estaba preparado para penetrarla en ese mismo segundo, no pudo resistirse y volvió a pellizcar y retorcer los pezones de la bruja con ambas manos. Bellatrix gimió sabiendo que eso aún lo ponía más cachondo y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Sirius sabía que si se dejaba usar así y cedía temporalmente el control era porque quería algo cambio. Así que al poco la liberó, se colocó entre sus piernas y utilizó su lengua para succionar el clítoris de la mortífaga.

-Joder, Siri -gruñó ella- ¡Justo así!

El moreno creyó que se iba a correr solo con escucharla. Lamió sus labios vaginales disfrutando de su sabor mezclado con el agua dulce. La mordisqueó con cuidado y la intensidad de sus gemidos aumentó. La sujetó del culo estrujando ambas nalgas mientras seguía chupando. Bellatrix, cansada de chapotear, se liberó. Pasó los brazos por su cuello -porque a esa profundidad a ella le costaba hacer pie- y enroscó las piernas en su cintura. En esa posición, ordenó simplemente: "Tú polla. Ya". Se la agarró con la mano y ella misma introdujo la punta. Sirius la penetró por completo de un empujón. Él empezó a embestir salvajemente, más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero llevaba meses muriéndose por estar de nuevo dentro de ella. Y desde luego la slytherin no se quejó, le encantaba hacerlo brusco.

-Joder, Bella, estás tan estrecha para mí...

Estaba estrecha, caliente y completamente húmeda, no solo de agua. La bruja se agarró con más fuerza a sus hombros mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. Aún así, separó su boca para responder. "Calla y fóllame bien, que me has tenido meses a dos velas, maldito idiota" gruñó ella sin dejar de moverse sobre sus caderas. Sirius apenas la escuchó, le encantaba la sensación de su cuerpo húmedo contra el suyo. Sin quitar la mano que tenía en su trasero para sujetarla, utilizó la otra para acariciarle la espalda. A los pocos segundos él le advirtió de que se iba a correr, no podía aguantar más. Sintió como los músculos de la vagina de su prima se contraían con fuerza: estaban de acuerdo. Ambos se corrieron gritando y gimiendo para sellar su compromiso, así, con romanticismo.

A pesar del moño, varios mechones sueltos le caían a Bellatrix por la cara mientras jadeaba en el éxtasis post orgasmo. Sirius parecía incluso más agotado por haber tenido que hacerlo de pie en el agua sujetándola, pero a la bruja le dio igual.

-Como te decía, me abandonaste aquí y me debes varios polvos, así que apañátelas para que se te ponga dura otra vez -comentó con tono burlón.

El hombre la miró sin saber cuándo sería capaz de reponerse. Le fascinaba que fuese tan femenina y salvaje a la vez. La mortífaga se apartó el pelo de la cara y al hacerlo se quedó contemplando su nuevo anillo. Para ella el dinero no significaba nada, pero se dio cuenta de que a Sirius le habría costado más que su propio apartamento. Así que juzgó que le debía una... además, le encantaba hacerlo.

-Siéntate ahí - ordenó la bruja señalando el suelo de roca que rodeaba la piscina.

El animago obedeció porque no tenía fuerzas ni para protestar. A pesar del agotamiento, la imagen de su prima emergiendo del agua con los largos mechones oscuros cubriéndole el pecho como una siniestra sirena bastó para que su cuerpo entero se reanimara. La bruja le acarició con suavidad y la flacidez se perdió casi por completo. En cuanto se metió la punta entre sus labios, el endurecimiento fue notable. Bellatrix fue chupando poco a poco, mirándole a los ojos y acariciándosela con las yemas de los dedos. Sirius deseaba metérsela hasta el fondo de una vez, pero sabía que no era él quien mandaba y si lo intentaba, no le dejaría correrse. La bruja vio la lucha en sus ojos y sonrió internamente. Era capaz de mantener el poder en cualquier situación, ambos lo sabían.

-Bella, por favor... -suplicó él.

Ella se apiadó y se la introdujo casi entera a pesar de su notable tamaño. Cuando se acostumbró a la sensación, succionó con ganas mientras la acariciaba con su lengua. Y en mucho menos tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, entre gruñidos Sirius la avisó de que se iba a correr. Al instante, ella separó sus labios y le miró con inocencia.

-Fuiste malo y me dejaste. Me dijiste que estaba loca y que no valía la pena estar conmigo... -susurró ella con ojitos lastimeros.

Sirius quería darse cabezazos contra las paredes de roca. ¡Buen momento para discutir aquello! Sabía que aunque fuese verdad y eso le hubiese dolido, lo que ella deseaba era que suplicara. Él nunca lo había hecho, pero tenía claro quién era su excepción. Así que suplicó, le aseguró que había sido idiota y no la merecía y que cualquier cosa valdría la pena por estar con ella. Ella ladeó la cabeza como meditándolo y al rato, cuando el animago pensó que iba a tener que terminar él solo, la bruja preguntó: "¿Dónde quieres acabar, en mi boca o en mi coño?".

-¿No pueden ser ambas? -preguntó él.

La bruja rió y volvió a succionar con ganas. Segundos después, el moreno estalló en su boca y ella tragó sin problemas. Ambos coincidieron en que era cómodo hacerlo en una piscina: podían limpiarse al momento. Sirius volvió al agua pero apoyándose en la pared para recuperar el aliento.

-Eh, eh, no te relajes -advirtió ella-, que me has dicho que también querías acabar en mi coño.

El mago intentó decir algo pero le faltaba el aliento. Además no sabía si llamarla loca o gritarle que la amaba con todo su ser. La bruja nadó hacia la orilla, cogió su varita y contempló el agua dulce de la piscina. Volvió hacia Sirius y le besó.

-Siempre he querido follar bajo el agua.

-Eso es físicamente imposible, Bella -jadeó él aún sin aliento-. Aunque puedas respirar con el encantamiento burbuja, no se puede...

"Yo creo que sí. Basta con reducir la densidad del agua para que el empuje sea menor" murmuró la morena mientras cogía su varita. Él la dejó probar mientras recuperaba algo de fuerza. No estaba nada seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo una tercera vez. Menos mal que llevaba toda la vida entrenando para ello... Cuando la slytherin cesó de murmurar conjuros, sin darle tiempo a preguntar, se enroscó en su cuerpo y le empujó hacia abajo. La piscina tenía una profundidad de unos tres metros y casi alcanzaron el fondo. El hombre se dio cuenta de que, increíblemente, funcionaba. Podrían mantener la posición y respirar -más o menos-. Sabía que esos hechizos que manipulaban las leyes físicas eran extremadamente complicados. "¿Cómo puede ser tan brillante?" se preguntó. Se arrepintió de haber perdido su juventud convirtiéndose en animago y no practicando hechizos para mejorar su vida sexual. Hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía asuntos más urgentes de los que ocuparse. A pesar de la dificultad, consiguieron cumplir el sueño de la mortífaga y correrse los dos bajo el agua.

Cuando terminaron, salieron y Sirius creyó que iba a morir, nunca se había sentido tan agotado. Pasaron un rato abrazados en el suelo de roca de aquella especie de cueva para recuperar la movilidad. Cuando al fin lo consiguieron, en un último esfuerzo, subieron a la habitación de la bruja y se metieron en la cama. Se durmieron de inmediato.

Hermione sin embargo pasó dos días descansando mal y bastante intranquila. No sabía si había sido buena idea aceptar la cita con Pansy. Por un lado, deseaba que realmente hubiese una justificación para su comportamiento; con que admitiera que era una cría egoísta e inmadura le valdría. Pero dudaba mucho que la orgullosa slytherin fuese a confesar algo así... Varias veces estuvo a punto de anularlo. Finalmente decidió que no perdía nada por ir, como mucho reavivar algunos sentimientos que le había costado desterrar...

El día en cuestión se planteó hasta la ropa que debía llevar: ¿Un vestido elegante? ¿La minifalda que le regaló? "Por Dios, Hermione, ¡que la que se tiene que esforzar es ella!" se regañó internamente. Se puso los vaqueros con una camiseta y deportivas para parecer lo más muggle posible, que se aguantara. Incluso decidió llegar diez minutos tarde para hacerla esperar. Con lo que no contó fue con que su compañera optó por retrasarse un cuarto de hora.

-¡Ya estoy! -exclamó Pansy alegremente- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? -preguntó con falsa preocupación.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa. Mal empezaban. Se encogió de hombros mientras la morena escrutaba su look. Una reprimió la mueca de desprecio ante la vulgaridad de su atuendo y la otra le pidió con hastío que fuese al grano. Pansy le indicó que al menos la dejara sentarse. Eligieron una mesa en un rincón y cuando el camarero acudió a tomar nota, la slytherin pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y la gryffindor el vino más caro de la carta. La morena miró a Hermione frunciendo el ceño, sabia que no solía beber y menos a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Vas a pagar tú -la informó la castaña-, así que he supuesto que querrías estirarte.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. Pero finalmente murmuró: "Vale, no eres tonta. Entiendo que aproveches la situación cuando por fin tienes una amiga con poder adquisitivo". La sabelotodo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, su compañera tenía un don para entrelazar cumplidos con insultos. Mantuvieron un incómodo silencio hasta que les sirvieron las bebidas. Dando un sorbo al vino (que a Hermione le supo igual que los del supermercado muggle), le exigió que hablara de una vez. La morena no parecía saber cómo abordar el tema, pero se lanzó a ello para quitárselo cuanto antes.

-Bueno, a ver... No sé muy bien cómo empezar... Bueno, el problema es que tú no sabes cómo funcionan las familias de sangre pura, pero...

-Sé perfectamente cómo funcionan -murmuró la castaña con desgana- y preferiría que no me soltaras el rollo sobre la importancia de preservar la sangre, elegir un buen marido y todas esas estupideces.

Pansy abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla y frunció el ceño. Hermione se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal y lo sabía, pero ¡al cuerno! Era ella quien la había rechazado, estaba disfrutando el momento. Además lo decía en serio, tanto Bellatrix como Sirius le habían hablado de sobra sobre esos temas (cada uno en un tono muy diferente, por supuesto). No iba a aguantar una tercera versión.

-Vale... -comentó algo resentida- Cuando salí con Draco mis padres se pusieron muy contentos, los Malfoy son una gran familia. Pero cuando lo dejamos, se frustraron y empezaron a agobiarme con posibles candidatos. No es que no me gustaran, había algunos monos y ricos, pero claro, ninguno es suficiente para mí.

-¡No, claro! -exclamó Hermione de forma dramática- La única persona que he conocido con un ego y actitud semejantes a los tuyos fue Lockhart y me temo que sigue demenciado en San Mungo.

-Creo recordar -murmuró Pansy- que hasta tú babeabas por él en clase.

"¡No es verdad!" mintió Hermione abochornada, pero decidió devolverle el golpe: "O igual sí, al parecer tú has estado siempre más atenta a mi vida que yo misma...". Viendo que su compañera se ruborizaba también y empezaba a negarlo, le pidió que se dejara de conversaciones absurdas y volviera al tema. Pansy obedeció:

-Como te decía, me buscaron múltiples candidatos pero ninguno me gustaba. Cuando este verano vieron que salía todas las tardes, como me conocen y saben que no tengo muchos amigos (porque nadie está a mi altura, obviamente), sospecharon que había conocido a alguien. Son bastante sobreprotectores, soy su única hija y siempre he hecho todo lo posible para que estén orgullosos de mí. Como te dije, la cafetería en la que quedábamos es de mi familia y mi padre interrogó al camarero. Él le contó que me veía contigo, con una sangr..., con una hija de muggles y...

-¿Cómo sabe el camarero que soy hija de muggles? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Por Circe, eres la chica dorada! El mundo entero sabe que sin ti Potter no solo no habría derrotado al Señor Oscuro, sino que habría muerto en su primer curso.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Hermione algo avergonzada- Vale... ¡Gracias por el cumplido!

-No era ningún cumplido -bufó Pansy-. Obviamente a mi padre no le hizo ninguna gracia. No solo tu sangre, sino que obviamente tú y yo no íbamos a...

Como el bochorno le impidió terminar la frase, Hermione resaltó lo evidente: "No íbamos a tener descendencia, es evidente". La castaña sabía que en las familias nobles la homosexualidad tampoco estaba bien vista. De hecho, no sabía si era peor eso o lo de la sangre. La slytherin asintió con rapidez sin mirarla y prosiguió.

-Mi padre no me dijo nada y yo no creí que sospechara. Les conté que quedaba con una amiga y era verdad. Pero el día de la fiesta, les comuniqué a dónde iba y a qué hora volvería, si no no me hubieran permitido asistir. Da igual la edad que tenga, mientras viva bajo su techo y quiera su herencia... -suspiró- ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos despedimos en la calle había un búho en un árbol cercano?

-En absoluto. Recuerdo que fuiste una borde de mierda.

-Ya, ya, eso ya quedó claro -replicó Pansy con los ojos en blanco-. Pues lo había. Un búho real, es el animago de mi padre. Cuando vi que me estaba espiando me quedé paralizada. Entonces tú me... bueno, intentaste... Me puse nerviosa porque me daba miedo que montara una escena o se enfadara y por eso reaccioné así. Pero es evidente que me excedí y no supe gestionar la situación...

Aunque creo que volvería a hacer lo mismo, sinceramente, yo quiero que papi me quiera.

La sabelotodo había pasado del aburrimiento al asombro y de ahí a la rabia. No sabía qué opinar de toda esa historia. Hizo memoria y evocó aquella escena que había confinado en el olvido. Recordó que le extrañó que con la lluvia que cayó durante toda la noche hubiese un búho posado en una rama al descubierto. No le pareció muy inteligente por parte del animal. Así que era verdad... ¿Cambiaba eso las cosas? Pansy le había dado a entender que se arrepentía y, seguidamente, que actuaría igual en una escena similar. Esa chica era imposible.

-¿Qué pasó cuando llegaste a casa?

-Mamá pasó del tema y se emborrachó, pero papá se enfadó mucho. Me echó una bronca tremenda, me prohibió volver a verte,me castigó durante todas las Navidades sin...

-¿Te pegó o algo así? -preguntó la castaña asustada recodando a los padres de Sirius.

-¡No, claro que no! -replicó Pansy indignada- Mis padres son severos pero no violentos. Y además lo hacen porque quieren lo mejor para mí.

-Oh, claro, ¡y una sangre sucia no es lo suficientemente buena!

-Yo no he dicho eso -replicó la slytherin- y quiero que volvamos a ser... amigas. Así que ¿estamos bien ahora que te lo he explicado? -preguntó nerviosa.

"Ni siquiera has pedido perdón" murmuró Hermione aún deliberando. Que no plantara cara a sus padres la hacía detestarla un poco, pero entendía que la chica los quería y deseaba complacerlos y que se sintieran orgullosos de ella. Podía entender eso. Por supuesto le repugnaba el clasismo y el esnobismo de los Parkinson, pero después de haber convivido con los Black entendía un poco mejor que no era culpa de la hija. La familia en la que naces condiciona tu vida para el resto de tus días. Al menos parecía que la slytherin se había vuelto más flexible en ese aspecto... Respecto a su última valoración, Pansy murmuró:

-Entonces, si contrariamente a todos mis principios me disculpo, ¿terminamos ya y olvidamos este malentendido?

-"Malentendido" es el eufemismo de año... -se burló la gryffindor- Pero de acuerdo, si pides perdón por primera vez en tu vida, hacemos como que esto no ha pasado.

-Muy bien... Entonces, Hermione, quiero pedirte perdón porque sé que te morías de ganas de besarme y pasar conmigo el resto de tus días y...

-¡¿Pero qué clase de disculpa es esa?!

-La primera de mi vida, si no te ha gustado es la falta de práctica. Pero he cumplido. ¡Así que todo arreglado! -exclamó felizmente.

La sabelotodo la miró entrecerrando los ojos decidiendo si lanzarle un _avada_. Esa chica era el epítome del carácter rastrero y desdeñoso de los slytherin. Pero aún así se había disculpado, sabía que no le iba a sacar más. Y, a su forma, estaba segura de que lo sentía. Así que masculló un "te perdono" ante la mirada sonriente de su compañera. Entrechocaron sus copas para celebrar la reconciliación. Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarle de nuevo:

-Pero... No ha cambiado nada, ¿no? A tus padres seguiré sin parecerles bien. No quiero que se enfaden contigo por mi culpa.

Ambas eran realistas: el tópico "abandonaré a mi familia y mi hogar por tu amor" estaba muy bien para las novelas, pero en la realidad era un despropósito que acababa repercutiendo en la pareja. Si tuvieran que elegir entre su novia y sus padres, las dos chicas optarían por sus padres. Pansy tamborileó un dedo sobre su mejilla como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Meditó la respuesta con cautela. Recordó la duodécima discusión que tuvo con su progenitor cuando volvió de las Navidades. El hombre estaba muy agobiado porque nada más terminar la guerra, Shacklebolt abrió una investigación para dilucidar cuáles de las grandes familias habían tenido trato con Voldemort. Ellos en alguna ocasión le habían prestado su influencia y su dinero; no se habían involucrado mucho pero lo justo para provocar repercusiones negativas. El varón le echó en cara a su hija que les diera más preocupaciones cuando ya tenían suficiente con ese frente. La inteligencia de Pansy acudió al rescate y se le ocurrió cómo sacar rendimiento a la situación:

-Papi -había empezado con dulzura-, precisamente por eso lo hice. Quiero ayudar a que nuestra familia salga indemne de la investigación y se me ocurrió que Hermione podría ser una gran baza a nuestro favor. Es la chica dorada, el mundo entero la admira y respeta, le han ofrecido cargos en todos los departamentos del Ministerio sin haber terminado los estudios. Y es una sangre sucia. Si la gente ve que somos amigas y nos llevamos bien y además me gano su favor, el Ministro lo pensará dos veces antes de tocarnos. Daremos la imagen de ser tolerantes y abiertos, hay que saber unirse al bando ganador.

Su padre la había mirando frunciendo el ceño durante varios minutos. Finalmente, se rindió con un "Cómo se nota que eres una slytherin" y aprobó su plan. Aunque Shacklebolt dimitió, la investigación seguía en curso y a pesar de que la nueva ministra era más favorable a su causa, mejor no confiarse. Obviamente Pansy no se había acercado a su compañera con esa idea... Pero si esa excusa valía para retomar su relación sin perder a su familia (y su herencia) le parecía más que maravilloso. No obstante, no podía contárselo a Hermione. Ignoraba cómo de compresiva sería la chica y se acababan de reconciliar... Sabía que para que una relación funcionara debía cimentarse sobre la sinceridad, resultaba fundamental. Pero aún más fundamental era saber cuándo ocultar la sinceridad bajo la capa.

-A mis padres les parece bien. Me costó pero conseguí convencerlos, les dije que si me quieren deberán aceptar que elija a quien quiera. Al final se dieron cuenta de que por mucho que importe la sangre, lo que más desean es ver feliz a su hijita. También piensan que es un fase y se me pasará, si eso les hace felices... Así que no van a incluirte en el tapiz familiar, pero lo tolerarán. De hecho, mami da una fiesta este sábado y me ha dicho que te invite si quieres.

Hermione la contempló casi con la misma extrañeza con la que miró a McGonagall cuando la informó de que era bruja. No sonaba creíble. Ya no la aceptación de los Parkinson, sino el coraje de Pansy para defender así su relación. O igual la guerra la había vuelto demasiado paranoica y ahora veía conspiraciones en todas partes... Decidió dejarlo pasar y aceptó acudir al evento. Brindaron de nuevo, apuraron sus bebidas y abandonaron el bar. Salieron al callejón Diagon y mientras se despedían se miraron nerviosas. Aquella situación ya les era familiar, aunque ahora no había búhos a la vista...

-Gracias por el vino -sonrió Hermione.

-De nada, me sobra el dinero -respondió la morena nerviosa.

Redujeron la distancia que las separaba. La castaña apoyó una mano en el hombro de Pansy, la chica colocó la suya en su cintura. Se miraron a los ojos para asegurarse de que esta vez era mutuo. Hermione ladeó la cabeza con sutileza, la slytherin separó sus labios ligeramente y acercó su boca a la de ella. Justo en el momento en que iban a rozarse, la gryffindor se separó y exclamó alegremente:

-Ya sabes lo que se siente, ahora estamos en paz. ¡Nos vemos el sábado!

Mientras la veía alejarse, Pansy maldijo a Hermione en todos los idiomas que sus padres la habían obligado a estudiar. Haber hecho las paces no le valía una mierda si la que se alejaba con expresión burlona no era ella.


	39. Chapter 39

Aunque la guerra había terminado, había costumbres que permanecían. Una de ellas era la comida semanal en la Madriguera. Hermione y Harry acababan de aparecerse en las proximidades cuando vieron a los gemelos corriendo entre los campos cercanos. Segundos después, apareció Ron a la zaga blandiendo su varita con el rostro encolerizado. "¡OS MATO, OS JURO QUE OS MATO!" bramaba el pelirrojo. Los gemelos también alzaron sus armas. Antes de que pasaran a mayores -o de que escucharan los gritos dentro de la casa-, Harry detuvo a a su amigo y le exigió que le explicara qué sucedía.

-¡HE ENCONTRADO EL BORRADOR DEL ANUNCIO DEL PROFETA EN SU CUARTO, ESTOS DOS DESGRACIADOS FUERON LOS QUE LO ENVIARON A MI NOMBRE!

Ron había entrado al cuarto de los gemelos en busca de unas grajeas alucinógenas que estaban diseñando y en un cajón encontró un pergamino con varias pruebas de anuncios bochornosos. Al parecer los gemelos se enfadaron porque se burló de ellos alegando que "ser un simple dependiente no es comparable a ser un gran auror como yo". Y decidieron vengarse de forma creativa.

-¡Eso es repugnante además de un delito de suplantación de identidad! ¿¡Cómo pudisteis hacer algo así!? -les reprochó Hermione indignada.

-Como ya os hemos dicho: venganza. Y además, estos días no paras en casa, ¿eh, hermanito? -murmuró Fred.

-Cualquiera diría que el anuncio funcionó y has ligado... -se burló George.

Ron barbotó nuevos insultos y como parecía dispuesto a atacar, Harry y Hermione le propusieron ir a comer fuera. Le pidieron a los gemelos que los disculparan con sus padres y se llevaron al pelirrojo antes de que corriera la sangre. A la castaña apenas le afectó el drama. Esa noche tenía la fiesta en casa de Pansy y estaba bastante nerviosa. Pensó en ponerse un vestido de Bellatrix, pero decidió que no, que se aguantaran. No iba a fingir ser quien no era. Aún así eligió uno de sus vestidos más bonitos y se maquilló un poco. Cuando fue la hora, se apareció en el Callejón Diagon como le había indicado su compañera.

-¡Qué bien que hayas podido venir! -exclamó Pansy.

Su emoción se cortó al observar su atuendo, nada que ver con el diseño exclusivo que había lucido en la fiesta de Navidad. Puso cara de asco pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y lo dejó estar. La cogió del brazo y se aparecieron de nuevo a las puertas de un elegante edificio del centro. La slytherin le contó que todo el bloque pertenecía a su familia. Mientras entraban, le aconsejó que asintiera a todo y agasajara a sus padres, así se los ganaría. La castaña aceptó sin convicción. Accedieron a un amplio recibidor con candelabros, jarrones y armaduras que intentaban demostrar opulencia. Sin embargo, a la gryffindor le dio la impresión de que los Parkinson ya no eran tan ricos como antaño. Todo resultaba excesivo pero ninguna pieza parecía realmente valiosa y la decoración tampoco mostraba un gusto refinado. Se reunieron en el salón con el resto de los invitados y uno de ellos le llamó la atención.

-¡¿Ron?! -exclamó entre contenta y sorprendida- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Eh... -murmuró él algo nervioso- Me ha invitado mi novia...

A su lado apareció una sonriente Millicent, la mejor amiga de Pansy. Los gemelos tenían razón: la slytherin respondió al falso anuncio de Ron. Llevaban unas semanas viéndose a escondidas y esa era la noche que habían elegido para oficiliazarlo. Aunque le pareció una pareja extraña, Hermione se alegró porque su amigo parecía genuinamente feliz. Pansy murmuró que podrían salir juntos los cuatro y a todos les pareció bien.

-Ahí están mis padres, vamos a saludarlos -le indicó a Hermione.

Tras las cortesías de rigor, la castaña dedujo que el gusto que no tenía la señora Parkinson para la decoración lo tenía para el alcohol. La mujer llevaba a un camarero tres metros detrás de ella rellenándole la ginebra cada vez que vaciaba el vaso. Su marido sin embargo escrutó a Hermione como si fuese un duende que intentaba estafarle. Aún así, les dio las gracias por invitarla y alabó su casa. Ellos respondieron con educación pero no perdieron la mirada de suficiencia y ligero desprecio.

-El honor es todo nuestro, querida -sonrió la mujer-. No sabes cuánto me alegro de poder ser nosotros los que enseñemos por primera vez a la famosa chica dorada cómo es una fiesta de sangre pura.

Hermione apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua. Ya veía de dónde había heredado Pansy la capacidad de hacer un cumplido seguido de un insulto. La anfitriona no lo hacía con mala intención: lo pensaba de verdad. Su marido, sin embargo, sí que parecía estar poniendo a prueba a la pretendienta de su hija.

-Nunca habíamos recibido en nuestro hogar nada relacionado con muggles -comentó el hombre con una amplia sonrisa-, pero te aseguro que no tenemos ningún prejuicio. No somos mejores, simplemente más afortunados.

-¡Oh, no se preocupe! -respondió Hermione también sonriendo- Sé que lo son. Y supongo que se referirá a estas últimas décadas, porque de todos es sabido que previo al Estatuto del Secreto, los Parkinson fueron una de las familias que más se relacionó con los muggles. Seguramente la mitad de las obras de arte de esta sala las compraron sus nobles antepasados a artistas muggles. Es gratificante ver cómo las lucen con orgullo.

Tanto los dos adultos como Pansy se pusieron lívidos y se dirigieron miradas entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía saber eso una sangre sucia? Hermione sabía que no tendrían valor para preguntárselo y confirmar así que era verdad. Tampoco les hubiese confesado que a Bellatrix le encantaba cotillear sobre los Sagrados Veintiocho y constatar que todos eran inferiores a los Black. Tomó nota mental de darle las gracias por el dato. Y de preguntarle si los Parkinson se habían empobrecido tras la guerra. Obviamente el cariño de los padres de su novia ya no se lo ganó. La miraron con el mismo desprecio pero ahora con cierto temor. La gryffindor estaba segura de que consentirían su relación aunque solo fuese por la importancia de tener al enemigo cerca para vigilarlo.

El resto de la noche ella y la morena bailaron, bromearon y bebieron. Cuando los invitados empezaron a retirarse, se despidieron de Ron y Millicent y salieron al balcón. Hacía buena noche y las vistas de Londres eran bonitas. Se miraron a los ojos y con romanticismo, Pansy decidió:

-Vamos a morrearnos de una vez y acabamos con la tontería.

Hermione no puso objeciones. Acercaron sus rostros, abrieron la boca y... sus frentes se chocaron. Maldijeron. Ambas chicas se frotaron la zona doloridas, pero volvieron a internarlo. En ese momento, colisionaron sus narices.

-¡Joder! -maldijo Pansy- Con Draco era más fácil y agradable.

-¡Creéme que con Be... con mi exnovia también! -aseguró- Vamos a internarlo despacio y con suavidad.

Como dos caracoles aproximándose a una suculenta hoja de lechuga, lograron juntar sus labios por fin. El pintalabios mate de Pansy era muy seco y el brillo que había usado Hermione resultaba muy aceitoso. El resultado de la mezcla dio lugar a que a los tres segundos ambas se asemejaran al Joker. Ninguna le dijo nada a la otra. Siguieron juntando sus bocas y recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de la otra. Pansy mordió el labio de Hermione haciéndole daño, pero la chica aguantó. Abrió la boca e introdujo la lengua en la de la morena. Estuvieron así unos segundos mientras experimentaban un choque de sensaciones. Fue la slytherin quien echó el freno:

-Mira, Hermione, por favor, deja de meterme la lengua como si fuese un tentáculo, me vas a ahogar -protestó irritada.

-Lo hago para ver si así dejas de hacer ruidos de succión como si estuvieras sorbiendo espaguetis -informó la castaña.

De momento era un completo asco. Nada agradable. Pero aún así se miraron y se rieron. Las primeras veces solían ser desastrosas. Decidieron volver a intentarlo. La morena deslizó la mano por el pecho de Hermione y se lo acarició sobre la tela del vestido con lo que juzgó que era sensualidad. La castaña se revolvió nerviosa mientras pensaba que hasta su ginecólogo la excitaba más al examinarla. No se quejó porque en su intento por acariciar la espalda de la slytherin, se le había enganchado la pulsera en los flecos de su vestido. No lograba liberarse y se iba a cargar la prenda de su compañera, así que sacó su varita y murmuró casi sin abrir la boca: "_Relashio_". Creyó que pasaría inadvertido porque Pansy le estaba besando la mandíbula. No fue así.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -preguntó extrañada la morena.

Hermione decidió mentir para que no viera el desgarrón en la tela.

-Es... un rollo muggle. Siempre que nos besamos por primera vez invocamos al dios Elasio para que bendiga la relación.

-¿Estás de coña?

-No, ya sabes, una superstición muggle, somos estúpidos.

-Eso es cierto -concedió Pansy-. Bueno, dejamos ya el besuqueo y coincidimos en que ha sido un asco, ¿verdad?

-Completo y absoluto, compañera -aseguró sin acritud-. Ya iremos mejorando... supongo... espero...

Salieron del balcón deseando olvidar que sus bocas no se complementaban en absoluto. Se lo tomaron a risa y estuvieron de acuerdo, decidieron que eso era lo importante. Mientras sus padres se despedían de los últimos invitados, Pansy le indicó que la acompañara a su habitación. Hermione se puso tremendamente nerviosa. No le apetecía nada acostarse con ella, era evidente que sus cuerpos todavía se repelían. Cuando llegaron al amplio dormitorio, la gryffindor decidió frenarla con suavidad:

-Mira, Pansy, me gustas, pero creo que debemos esperar. No creo que ninguna de las dos estemos preparadas para...

-¿Para qué? -preguntó extrañada- ¡¿Te refieres a acostarnos?! -inquirió sobresaltada- ¡Merlín, por supuesto que no! ¡Te traigo aquí para que uses la chimenea de mi cuarto, la de abajo estará ocupada! Si el beso ha sido como lamer al calamar gigante seguro que si intentamos intimar nos rompemos una pierna o nos contagiamos una ETS. Yo echaría de menos el micropene de Draco y tú a tu amante imaginaria...

Hermione entendió que estaba siendo completamente sincera y se sintió aliviada de poder hablar las cosas. Pero captó que intentaba enfurecerla con la última frase. Así que en lugar de defenderse, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y comentó:

-Sabes, el micropene de Draco es herencia de su padre. Al parecer Lucius dejó de acudir a las orgías de mortífagos en su juventud porque hasta Voldemort le hacía bulling por su tímido colibrí.

En el momento en que vio la expresión de repugnancia y sorpresa de Pansy, Hermione desapareció sonriente por la chimenea. Bellatrix también le había dado demasiada información sobre su cuñado. Estaba bastante segura de que la última parte se la había inventado, pero con ella nunca se podía descartar nada... Llegó a su casa, se limpió la cara y se durmió pensando en qué estaría haciendo su pirada favorita.

* * *

Un rayo de sol se coló entre las pesadas cortinas y le acarició la cara. La almohada olía a ámbar y jazmín y en el exterior solo se escuchaba el viento. Despertó desorientado, creyendo que se trataba de otro sueño. Se frotó los ojos y observó las sombras que se dibujaban en la semipenumbra: imágenes de dragones, orquídeas negras, serpientes y calaveras ornamentales (quiso creer que eran ornamentales) y cuchillos de plata. Solo podía ser el cuarto de Bellatrix. Se tranquilizó al ubicarse y comprobar que había sido real. Hasta que vio que la mortífaga no estaba entre sus brazos. ¿Y si se había ido? ¿Y si era su forma de vengarse por haberla dejado? ¿Y si...? Se giró y la encontró en el otro lado de la cama oculta bajo las sabanas. "Siri, tranquilízate, machote, que estás desquiciado" se reprendió internamente. "¡Eh, eh! ¡No te llames Siri, solo Trixie puede llamarte así!" se respondió a sí mismo. Igual sí que estaba peor de la cabeza que su prima... Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Aunque seguía sin ser su posición favorita, la slytherin se había acostumbrado y ya no le resultaba molesto dormir así. Cambió de postura y se giró hacia él, pero no abrió los ojos. Saiph también se reacomodó en su almohada. El cansancio de ambos tras sus múltiples viajes era más que evidente. El merodeador le acarició el pelo a una y las escamas al otro. Pasaron horas sin cambiar de posición. Se despertaron cerca del medio día. Bellatrix se desperezó y llamó a un elfo para que les subiera algo de comer. Mientras, Sirius comprobó discretamente su mano para asegurarse de que seguían prometidos. Así era, seguía llevando su anillo; de hecho, era el único que no se había quitado para dormir. Esa imagen le inspiró para empezar el día con un debate intelectual.

-¿Quién crees que ganaría en una pelea: un thestral o un hipogrifo? -preguntó el animago- Siempre tenía esa discusión con James y nunca llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Un thestral, evidentemente, el otro ni siquiera lo ve -murmuró ella adormilada.

-¡Eso decía yo! -exclamó el moreno satisfecho- Pero James replicaba que los hipogrifos matan para comer, entonces claro que lo vería.

-No basta con matar o ver cadáveres, hay que comprender la muerte. Un hipogrifo tiene hambre y lo soluciona, en absoluto entiende el acto de matar. No lo vería. Gana el thestral y Potter era medio lelo como lo es su hijo. Fin.

Sirius maldijo en voz alta porque no se le hubiese ocurrido a él veinte años atrás, hubiese ganado su eterna batalla contra James. Su segunda reflexión fue que cada día amaba más a esa mujer: no solo era la persona más inteligente que conocía, sino que entraba en sus conversaciones absurdas incluso medio dormida. Nunca había tenido ambas cosas con nadie. La bruja hizo ademán de levantarse para desayunar en el sofá, pero el moreno la atrajo hacía sí. "Eh, eh, dame los buenos días" protestó él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero se besaron mientras Sirius le acariciaba las costillas. No había perdido la extraña obsesión por el tacto de sus huesos. Después de unos minutos enroscados, la bruja le informó de que tenía hambre. Se desplazaron hasta el sofá y la mesita y comieron junto al dragón que ya se había abalanzado sobre la fruta con chocolate. El animago le preguntó cuándo querría casarse, si prefería un mes u otro. La bruja lo meditó durante unos segundos y con toda tranquilidad sentenció:

-Mañana.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó él sorprendido.

-Quiero casarme contigo y no me gusta tener cosas pendientes, mañana tengo hueco. La jueza que se encarga de eso me adora, vendrá encantada en cuanto se lo pida. Así que no veo ningún problema. ¿Tú quieres esperar?

-No... No, claro que no -respondió él-. Quiero ser tu marido cuanto antes pero ¿podríamos esperar una o dos semanas? Sé que preferirías que fuera algo íntimo solo nosotros, pero ¿te importaría si invitara a Harry, Hermione y Remus al menos? Puedo enviarles las cartas hoy mismo y como mucho tendríamos que esperar un par de semanas...

-No tengo problema en que vengan tus amigos, pero no querrán, te casas conmigo... Podemos esperar lo que quieras, les envío el traslador para que no les cueste nada y se pueden quedar en cualquiera de mis casas aquí. Pero aún así no vendrán, Sirius. Les escribirás, te dirán que a una boda conmigo no, te pondrás triste y ya no querrás estar conmigo.

-Eh, cielo, te lo he dicho mil veces: voy a querer estar contigo siempre, pase lo que pase -aseguró él abrazándola- Mira, yo les escribo y si vienen, genial y si no, también, ¿vale?

La bruja asintió pero le recordó que ella no era buena consolando gente y no sabría cómo hacerlo cuando le rechazaran. Él le aseguró que no haría falta, si eso sucedía, lo asumiría. Respecto al resto de detalles no les hizo falta hablar mucho. Bellatrix no quería nada que le recordase a su boda con Rodolphus, así que no se lo contarían a Narcissa hasta que hubiera sucedido. Ella jamás les permitiría casarse en secreto: organizaría una boda suntuosa y digna de la nobleza, quisiesen ellos o no. Lo harían en la ladera de la montaña, en uno de los bosques habitados por dragones y los elfos domésticos se encargarían de montar lo necesario. Saiph se ocuparía de llevar los anillos, era el único punto que a la mortífaga le hacía especial ilusión. Respecto a las fotos, uno de los dragonologistas que vivían en los terrenos era también fotógrafo y lo haría encantado. A Sirius le pareció todo estupendo, pero quedaba el tema de los padrinos.

-Si no quieres que tu hermana sea tu madrina, no sé a quien puedes pedírselo... Y lo mismo en mi caso si no vinieran Harry ni Remus -murmuró el animago.

-No, no quiero que venga Cissy. De hecho, la semana que viene se va con Lucius de viaje a Italia para visitar a los Malfoy de esa zona, así que podemos aprovechar. Seguramente si se lo pedimos, Hermione sí que vendrá y será mi madrina, pero igual es raro... Y si los tuyos no quieren, podría ser Draco, él no va de viaje con sus padres y no se chivará.

-Ni siquiera conozco a Draco -comentó el animago.

-Es el hijo de Cissy y el bobo de Malfoy -contestó la bruja extrañada.

-¡Ya sé quien es! -protestó Sirius- Me refiero a que no me lo han presentado nunca, como mucho nos vimos de lejos en la guerra. Y eso es todo.

-Ah... Claro. Te caerá bien, es un buen chico, es inteligente y a mí me quiere mucho -comentó orgullosa-. Podemos quedar esta tarde para tomar el té con ellos y así le conoces.

Al merodeador le pareció un buen plan, aunque no tuvo tan claro que el hijo de su prima menor fuese a acogerle con emoción... Como Bellatrix no quería moverse ni para enviar una lechuza, le mandó un _patronus_ a Narcissa informándola de que esa tarde iba a tomar el té con ella. No le comentó nada de su futuro marido porque no quería renunciar a la sorpresa. Decidieron contarle que estaban juntos pero nada del compromiso, poco a poco para reducir el drama. Al rato el _patronus_ águila de su hermana pequeña apareció con la confirmación de que la esperaban para el té. Tras cerrar eso, coincidieron que con esos cinco minutos de conversación ya habían organizado toda la ceremonia. Solo quedaba una cosa que a la mortífaga le inquietaba:

-Oye, Siri, ¿es importante para ti lo de que me vista de blanco y todo eso? -preguntó ella con poca seguridad.

-Trixie, quiero casarme contigo: como no vayas de negro, me negaré a hacerlo. Y con el pelo así, me encanta cuando te lo alisas, pero prefiero cuando pareces una loca que no se ha peinado en su vida porque está ocupada destruyendo el mundo.

La bruja se rió y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para poder besarle en condiciones. Después, ya que estaban, hicieron el amor con bastante más calma que la noche anterior. A la hora en punto, se aparecieron en la ladera de la montaña donde estaba la nueva Mansión de los Malfoy. Bellatrix le advirtió a Sirius que se pusiera elegante: una cosa era que la noche anterior le hubiese permitido su look desenfadado y otra muy diferente sería presentarse así en casa de su hermana. Temían a la rubia más que a cualquier mandatario internacional, así que ambos renunciaron a sus sempiternas botas de combate.

El animago, que solo había estado en la cima y en los bosques de alrededor, observó el lugar con curiosidad. Se hallaban en una zona de prados de hierba alta con brillantes amapolas por los que campaba una pintoresca familia de pavos reales. La temperatura era un poco más cálida que en la cumbre pero tampoco demasiado, la altura seguía siendo notable. La casa era más pequeña que la de Bellatrix pero igualmente elegante: de arquitectura moderna con pocos adornos, toda en blanco y colores fríos y con grandes cristaleras que reflejaban la luz. Todo lo contrario a la solariega Mansión Malfoy de Inglaterra. Era evidente que Narcissa -porque ella siempre era la dueña y señora- buscaba un cambio radical.

En cuanto Bellatrix se acercó a la elegante puerta principal, se abrió ante ella. La bruja entró con confianza mientras Sirius la seguía a cierta distancia, Narcissa Malfoy era de las pocas personas que le inspiraban temor. Un elfo salió a recibirlos y le indicó a la morena que su hermana la esperaba en el salón principal. En cuanto entró, la rubia se levantó para abrazarla y preguntarle por su gira. Su sonrisa se borró cuando se percató de que no estaba sola. Dirigió a Sirius una mirada glacial y durante unos segundos lo contempló en silencio. Su hermana mayor, que seguía sin saber interpretar las emociones humanas, exclamó alegremente:

-¡Siri ha vuelto y...!

-Bella -la cortó Narcissa con calma- ¿Puedes subir a saludar a Draco? Esta estudiando, pero tiene muchas ganas de verte y le he prometido que le avisaría en cuanto vinieras.

-Claro, pero ¿no puede bajar él? Quiero presentarle a...

-Sube tú primero, le hará ilusión verte a solas. Luego se lo presentas.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Le dirigió una mirada a Sirius para confirmar que todo iba bien. El animago se esforzó por sonreír para que su prometida no notara que le daba pánico quedarse a solas con su prima menor. Así que la bruja se marchó a saludar a su sobrino. Con un gesto seco, la rubia le indicó a Sirius que se sentara en en sofá frente a ella. El animago obedeció sin rechistar. Se dio cuenta de que no había calibrado bien la situación. La última vez que vio a Narcissa fue cuando le pidió información sobre la Fiesta de la Ascendencia y le confesó que quería a su hermana. Ella le ayudó porque creyó que sería beneficioso para la mortífaga. Pero en Navidad, cuando Bellatrix le confesó su enamoramiento, Narcissa le advirtió que Sirius la dejaría al conocer sus planes. Y tuvo razón. Y probablemente se sentía responsable: de no ser por ella, el animago no habría podido localizarla en Estocolmo.

-¿Cómo estáis, Narcissa? -preguntó él con educación.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la hostilidad y el desprecio en los ojos azules de su anfitriona. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz pausada, sin elevar el tono y con una perfecta frialdad.

-¿Qué sucede, te has quedado sin dinero por ser un miserable traidor a todos los niveles y vuelves a necesitar a mi hermana?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo último que...

-¿No es dinero? ¿Qué quieres entonces, cómo piensas aprovecharte de ella esta vez? -preguntó con calma.

De ser cualquier otra persona, Sirius habría recurrido a su varita y a varios insultos creativos. Pero era su prima, la hermana favorita de su futura mujer y deseaba llevarse bien con ella. Además, por desgracia, tenía parte de razón y solo pretendía proteger a Bellatrix. Así que esperó cinco segundos antes de contestar y procuró calmarse.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió, Narcissa. Yo quiero a Bella y lo último que haría sería aprovecharme de ella. Cuando me contó sus planes de conquistar el mundo me asusté. Como comprenderás, cuando me nombraba sus negocios no pensé que consistieran en liberar dragones y presidiarios para imponer su propio orden mundial y armar una nueva guerra si fuese necesario...

-¿De verdad no previste algo así? Entonces no la conoces. Bella vive para ser la mejor, la más poderosa, nuestro padre la educó así. Además, ella te lo quiso contar desde el primer día, fuiste tú quien prefirió permanecer ajeno y la dejaste hacerse ilusiones... Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que el noble e íntegro Sirius Black hiciera creer a mi pobre hermana que por fin alguien la quería. Y cuando ella se ilusionó, tú la abandonaste. Eso sí que no lo preví, porque de haberlo hecho, jamás te habría permitido acercarte a ella, bastante ha sufrido ya.

Hasta ese momento Sirius no se había dado cuenta de que su ruptura debía haberle afectado a la duelista igual que a él. Y mientras él contó para recuperarse con el apoyo de Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione e incluso el pequeño Ted, Bellatrix solo tuvo a su hermana. La cual por cierto estaba logrando perfectamente el objetivo de hacerle sentir culpable. En voz baja y con cierta vergüenza le aseguró que se arrepentía, que ahora estaban bien, se querían y él jamás le haría daño. La expresión de su prima pequeña no cambió, e iba a responderle lo que probablemente hubiese sido otro comentario corrosivo, cuando la afectada y Draco entraron al salón.

-¡Mira lo que me ha traído tía Bella de su viaje! -exclamó el rubio enseñándole a su madre una snitch firmada por su jugador favorito.

El chico se cortó en seco al ver a su tío segundo al que ni siquiera conocía. La única que parecía feliz y ajena a todo era la mortífaga. Solo al ver las expresiones de su hermana y su prometido entendió que algo fallaba, pero no logró deducir qué. Le dirigió a Sirius una mirada interrogativa y él sacudió la cabeza discretamente intentando convencerla de que todo iba bien. Narcissa le contó a su hijo que el animago había ido a tratar unos asuntos con Bellatrix. Evidentemente él no sabía nada de la relación entre sus tíos. Draco se sentó junto a su madre y la duelista se acomodó junto a Sirius. Iba a cogerle la mano para contarle a su sobrino que estaban juntos pero el moreno la apartó y la miró dándole a entender que no era el momento. Ella no comprendió el motivo, pero lo respetó y cambió de tema.

-¿Y mi brillante cuñado? -preguntó con sorna la duelista.

-Tenía que ir al banco para sacar dinero para nuestro viaje a Italia -explicó Narcissa-. Me ha pedido que te diga que agradecerá enormemente si esta vez tu hijo no carboniza a ninguno de sus pavos reales.

Bellatrix iba a exclamar que Saiph era inocente de todos los cargos cuando echó un vistazo por la ventana. Los valiosos animales que tanto cuidaba Lucius Malfoy corrían espantados por toda la pradera intentando huir del dragoncito que los perseguía entusiasmado soltando llamaradas de varios metros. La morena cerró la boca, agradeció que Narcissa estuviera de espaldas al ventanal y modificó de nuevo el rumbo de la conversación.

-Draco me ha contado que no viaja con vosotros porque se queda a estudiar -comentó mirando al chico-. Si quieres venirte a casa para no estar solo, por ser tú, te dejo quedarte.

-Gracias, tía -respondió el rubio agradecido-. Pero prefiero quedarme aquí, tengo todas mis cosas. Iré a verte por las tardes para tomar el té.

"Té" era la palabra clave que ambos usaban para "whisky", pero por supuesto se lo ocultaban a la madre del chico. Bellatrix aceptó de inmediato y Narcissa le dio las gracias por cuidarlo en su ausencia. Después de varias conversaciones insustanciales, la mortífaga les informó de que volverían otra tarde y se despidieron. Para el animago la despedida fue igual de tensa que el saludo, pero tanto él como la rubia disimularon lo máximo posible. Hasta Draco se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Pero Bellatrix se hallaba ocupada intentando recuperar a su hijo que lo estaba pasando en grande con las aves exóticas. Cuando lo logró, agarró también a Sirius y volvieron a su casa en la cima.

-Ha ido bien, ¿no? -preguntó Bellatrix en su inocencia- ¿A que Draco es un sol? Mañana podemos contarles que estamos juntos, no sé porque no has querido hacerlo hoy...

-Bueno, supongo... -respondió él sin saber qué revelar- Sí, Draco parece... que te quiere mucho.

La bruja asintió orgullosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que la quisieran y ahora la querían tres personas contando a su hermana, ¡estaba en racha! A Sirius le dio pena sacarla de su fantasía, pero no quería mentirle. Tras debatirlo consigo mismo durante unos minutos se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix merecía saber que su hermana no estaba de acuerdo con su relación, no podían casarse a espaldas de Narcissa sin saber que ella no lo aprobaba. La bruja había desaparecido para darle la merienda al dragón. Cuando terminó, acudió alegremente. "Bella, en realidad no ha ido tan bien..." comentó. Le resumió la historia de forma suave intentando no hacer quedar mal a nadie. La sonrisa de la slytherin desapareció al instante.

-Vaya... Sois toda mi familia... -murmuró ella con tristeza- Estaba muy contenta porque creía que os habíais llevado bien, nunca me entero de estas cosas...

-No te preocupes, cuesta bastante entender los sentimientos humanos -contestó él con cariño-. Podemos retrasar la boda lo que haga falta para que Narcissa...

-¡No, no! -le interrumpió ella nerviosa- ¡Yo quiero casarme ya! Cissy lo entenderá, seguro que no se lo has explicado bien. ¿Le has dicho que vuelves a quererme?

Sirius sonrió enternecido. Le sorprendía inmensamente que quien había sido una asesina despiadada (y seguía siéndolo) pudiese ser tan inocente en los asuntos afectivos. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y murmuró: "Yo nunca he dejado de quererte, cielo, pero no es tan fácil. Narcissa se preocupa por ti y no se fía de mí". Bellatrix frunció los labios intentando comprenderlo. ¿Por qué había que darle tantas vueltas? Ahora era feliz con Sirius y su hermana siempre había querido que fuese feliz, así que ya estaba, todos felices. El animago decidió ayudarla con un ejemplo:

-Imagínate que alguien que quiere mucho a Saiph, aunque sea sin querer, le deja durante unos meses y eso le hace daño. ¿Tú le perdonarías inmediatamente o...?

-Le torturaría. Durante semanas -aseguró la bruja sin dudar-. Y luego lo mataría. Nadie hará nunca daño a mi pequeñín.

Le miró como esperando el resto de la alegoría, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta: "¡Por Morgana, Cissy va a torturarte y matarte!" exclamó horrorizada. Sirius tuvo que tranquilizarla y explicarle que normalmente la gente no era tan extrema en sus pasiones. La bruja no estaba tan segura de la clemencia de su hermana, pero asintió y se tumbó junto a él en el sofá. El animago le pasó un brazo por la espalda y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "No creí que fuese a ser tan complicado..." murmuró la slytherin. Ella daba por sentado el rechazo a su relación por parte de los amigos de Sirius, pero creyó que al menos Narcissa se alegraría. Al parecer no era así, estaban solos. Aún así, Bellatrix le aseguró que lograría convencer a Cissy. Y Draco opinaría lo mismo que su madre. La opinión de Lucius le interesaba lo mismo que la de sus chamuscados pavos reales. El animago asintió y como ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cenar, se quedaron un rato en silencio dormitando en el sofá.

Un par de horas después, la bruja comentó que tenía que preparar varios documentos para su nuevo puesto en la Comisión Europea de Magia y se iba a poner ya para quitárselo rápido. Le sugirió que aprovechara para escribir las cartas a quienes quisiera invitar a su boda. Ambos sabían que no era tan sencillo como eso, antes tenía que explicarles por qué había decidido pedirle matrimonio a su prima y fugarse con ella sin despedirse de nadie... Y no iba a ser fácil.

-Vale, de acuerdo -aceptó Sirius sin moverse.

"Siri, vas a tener que soltarme..." informó la bruja que seguía tumbada en el sofá entre sus brazos. Se revolvió intentando liberarse pero sin éxito. El animago la estrechó junto a su cuerpo con más fuerza y hundió la cara en su cuello.

-O...podemos quedarnos así para siempre, están ahí las dos opciones -respondió él.

Bellatrix sonrió y le acarició la melena oscura. Cuando se cansó, murmuró:

-Déjame que acabe con eso y así ya no tengo nada que hacer en toda la semana, podemos pasar el resto de días sin salir de la cama, ¿vale?

A regañadientes, al gryffindor no le quedó otra que aceptar. Antes de soltarla le hizo prometer que en cuanto acabara subiría a dormir con él. Ella aseguró que así lo haría. Liberó a su prometida que se marchó a su despacho para trabajar en la documentación para sus futuras tramas y él subió a su habitación. Como ya era casi de noche, decidió quitarse el mal trago de escribir las cartas para poder mandarlas a la mañana siguiente.

Empezó por la de su ahijado. Le describió sencillamente la realidad: siempre había estado enamorado de su prima y por mucho que hubiese intentado negar esos sentimientos, era la única persona a la que había querido. Era inmensamente feliz junto a ella y aunque sabía que no era la mujer más buena o estable del mundo, él no deseaba nada más. Esperaba que lo comprendiera y le hiciera el honor de ser su padrino de boda. Le costaba mostrarse tan vulnerable y abrirse así incluso con Harry, pero deseaba que acudiera y pensó que la sinceridad era el camino más eficaz. Menos sentimental pero de contenido similar fue la carta a Lupin. A él le comentó que su asistencia le haría muy feliz y que tenía razón en muchas de las cosas que predijo sobre su relación, pero no en que Bellatrix no pudiese amar, a él le quería. Y lo mismo con Hermione, le aseguró que ambos la apreciaban mucho y les haría ilusión contar con ella. También le escribió a Tonks porque sentía que le debía una explicación, aunque no la invitó porque sabía que entre cuidar a Ted y su dudosa relación con su tía, ni se plantearía el viaje.

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando cerró el último sobre. Acabó agotado, más por el esfuerzo emocional que por el físico. Le angustiaba que Bellatrix tuviese razón y ninguno de sus amigos acudiera a su boda. Sabía que la mortífaga despertaba sentimientos encontrados y preferirían que estuviese con cualquier otra mujer, pero él no quería a ninguna otra, tendrían que aceptarlo... O eso esperaba él. ¿Y si sus amigos se enfadaban con él? ¿Tendría que elegir entre Harry y Bellatrix? Amaba a la bruja con locura (y quizá la locura era la clave), pero le daba miedo renunciar a todo por ella. Temía que su relación no tuviese futuro y al terminar, él se quedase solo otra vez. Desde que huyó de casa a los dieciséis la soledad era su mayor miedo. Tendría que esperar la respuesta para saberlo...

Llamó a uno de los elfos para que se encargara de mandar el correo a la mañana siguiente y volvió a su habitación. Le dio pereza hasta cerrar las cortinas. Sabía que los asuntos de su prometida eran importantes y no quería molestarla, así que se metió en la cama sin esperarla. Sería debido al desgaste emocional, pero se durmió enseguida. Dos horas después, se arrepintió de no haber cerrado las cortinas. Una fuerte tormenta empezó a descargar y al estar la mansión en una montaña, aún caía con más fuerza. El animago se despertó perturbado por el ruido. Con un gesto de su varita, cerró bien las ventanas y amortiguó el repiqueteo de las gruesas gotas que asediaban los cristales.

-Tranquilo, Sirius, es solo lluvia, estás a salvo... -se repitió mientras intentaba calmarse.

Para muchas personas, las noches de tormenta resultan agradables: acurrucarse y dormir relajado en el calor del hogar mientras el repiqueteo de la lluvia reconforta los sueños. Pero no los suyos. No los de alguien que pasó doce años en Azkaban donde el agua caía sin interrupción y marcaba el compás de los pensamientos obsesivos que le llevaron a volverse loco. Después de la soledad y la angustia de que le pasara algo a su familia, el líquido elemento suponía su mayor temor. Cuando escapó de la cárcel y tuvo que dormir al raso, en las noches de tormenta se convertía en su forma canina y se escondía en cualquier agujero hasta que amainaba. En Grimmauld Place tampoco dormía en esas ocasiones, bajaba a la biblioteca a emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia. Le daba miedo cerrar los ojos con aquella banda sonora que le había acompañado en su peor época, temía abrirlos y descubrir que seguía en su celda y la libertad había sido una quimera.

Sabía que era irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. Pensó en contárselo a sus amigos para que le ayudaran a sobrellevarlo, pero, en primer lugar, era demasiado orgulloso y le daba vergüenza reconocer su debilidad. Y además sabía que la solución que le darían sería un sanador de almas. No es que no valorara a los profesionales, pero nadie que no hubiese estado en Azkaban podía tener idea de lo que era. Con la destrucción de la prisión los sueños oscuros se disiparon, pero por desgracia las noches de lluvia estaban demasiado arraigadas en su psique. Las pesadillas son peores cuando las vives sin cerrar los ojos.

Solo en una ocasión había podido descansar con la lluvia de fondo. Sucedió en Grimmauld Place y fue porque su persona favorita -aún sin saberlo- estaba a su lado para protegerlo. Decidió que eso tenía solución. Se levantó de la cama con la varita firmemente agarrada en un gesto tranquilizador. Recorrió los oscuros pasillos ahogando gemidos de angustia cada vez que se escuchaba un trueno. Bajó al piso de abajo e intentó recordar cuál era el despacho de la bruja. Tras un par de fallos, llamó a la puerta correcta.

Esa habitación era, aunque no lo pareciera, un claro reflejo de la mente de su propietaria. De alguien tan trastornado el mundo hubiese esperado papeles revueltos, manchurrones de tinta por todas partes, montones de libros por el suelo... el caos en su misma esencia, en definitiva. Pero no era en absoluto así. Se trataba de un cuarto amplio, con grandes ventanales y varias librerías y estanterías. Los libros estaban ordenados por temática, los archivadores con documentos se almacenaban impolutos y no había una sola pluma fuera de sitio. Se notaba que la mortífaga pasaba ahí horas urdiendo sus tejemanejes. Ella era así: el caos por fuera y el orden absoluto por dentro. Se había encargado de transmitir una imagen de demente que facilitaba sus artes manipulativas y lo había logrado sin problema.

Bellatrix, absorta redactando un documento, levantó la vista al oír la puerta y miró el reloj. Casi las tres de la mañana.

-Perdona, Siri, se me ha hecho tarde, no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era. Termino esto y... ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara... a pesar de tus maravillosos rasgos Black.

El animago sonrió. Le dio vergüenza confesar la realidad: por la forma en que la lluvia atacaba los grandes ventanales del despacho, era evidente que se trataba de un temor no compartido. La mortífaga adoraba la lluvia y la oscuridad, el clima era lo único que le había gustado de la prisión. Cada uno salía de Azkaban con sus propios traumas: el suyo era la lluvia; el de Bellatrix, la paranoia de que la vigilaban. Así que él simplemente respondió:

-Esta lloviendo.

Sabía que eso desencadenaría una decena de preguntas más que no estaba preparado para contestar, pero si no quedaba otra... Solo que no fue así. Bellatrix recogió lo que estaba haciendo con un gesto de su varita. Se levantó y murmuró: "Ven, vamos a dormir". Lo acompañó de vuelta a su habitación, adoptó una camisa suya como pijama (con la que en opinión de Sirius estaba maravillosamente sexy) y se metió a la cama con él. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y comentó con voz suave:

-Siri, estás a salvo conmigo. Sé que no soy una novia, una mujer o incluso una persona demasiado funcional; pero si algo se me da bien es defenderme. Entiendo que en tus fantasías yo sea inocente y frágil y seas tú quien me proteja, pero si me dejas puedo...

-Te dejo completamente -la interrumpió él-, pero sigue hablando.

Ella sonrió mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza centrándose en el sonido de su voz y no en la tormenta.

-Mi casa es el lugar más seguro del mundo. Literalmente. Sabes que soy un pelín paranoica... Hay tantísimos hechizos protectores que a su lado Hogwarts y Gringotts parecen la cabaña del gigante ese; y de hecho, el asalto a Hogwarts lo diseñé yo, en Gringotts robé un horrocrux y liberé a un dragón y la choza esa la destruí en un segundo. Así que el mayor peligro del mundo mágico soy yo.

Él se relajó notablemente. No tanto por la idea de hallarse en un bastión inexpugnable sino simplemente por la calidez que le transmitía la bruja. Le fascinó pensar que los traumas paranoides que Azkaban había dejado en Bellatrix solucionaban los suyos propios. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no había duda. Cerró los ojos y siguió escuchándola.

-Se pasará, Sirius, haremos que se pase. Llegará un día en que oirás llover y será como cuando yo oigo a Cissy decirme que sea educada: te dará exactamente igual.

El merodeador no pudo evitar reírse, la adoraba más a cada minuto. Y realmente creyó en sus palabras. Le susurró que si estaba con él no dudaba que se le pasaría. Ella le acarició el pelo y murmuro:

-No consiento que nadie toque mis cosas. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto. Saiph y tú sois lo único que me importa y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie os haga daño. ¡Porque te quiero, joder! Eres mío y de nadie más, solo yo puedo asustarte.

A Sirius Black nunca le habían dicho "te quiero" con tanta brusquedad; Sirius Black nunca había sido tan jodidamente feliz. La duda de a quién elegiría entre su prometida y sus amigos se disipó por completo.


	40. Chapter 40

Conforme los días pasaron, la relación entre Pansy y Hermione fue mejorando. Aprendieron a ajustarse la una a la otra, a comprender sus necesidades y a respetar su espacio. Como deseaban que la relación funcionara, hablaron y se pusieron de acuerdo sobre los aspectos importantes. Sobre todo se negaban a ser una pareja empalagosa de las que pasan todas las horas juntas, se comen la boca en público y se repiten cada dos minutos cuán mísera sería su vida sin la otra. Así que todo fluía bien. Quedaban algunas tardes y hacían planes, pero sin agobios ni obligaciones. Ambas necesitaban tiempo para pasar con sus amigos o centradas una en sus estudios y la otra en sus prácticas. Y lo discutían todo sin rubor:

-Yo no pienso casarme nunca, no creo en el matrimonio y no lo veo necesario -sentenció Pansy.

-Sí que crees y en otras circunstancias lo verías absolutamente necesario, pero no conmigo, no si eso te convierte en una traidora de sangre.

-Ay, Hermione, quería ser romántica y no expresarlo tan claro -la amonestó-, pero si lo quieres ver así, de acuerdo.

"Lo acepto" suspiró al rato la castaña. Sabía que no iba a hacer cambiar a Pansy en ese aspecto: su familia era lo más importante y ahí entraba la pureza de sangre. No iba a poder cambiarla y tampoco quería: odiaba las personas que dejaban de ser ellas por amor o que obligaban a cambiar a la otra. Ambas consideraban que si algo te obligaba a modificar tu forma de ser, no era amor. Así que no le quedaba otra que resignarse y pedir algo a cambio. La informó de que quería tener hijos. La mueca de asco de la slytherin fue digna de foto, pero también era consciente de que en algo debía ceder:

-Vale. Pero los cuidarás tú, yo no pienso estropear mi perfecta manicura por unos seres babosos y llorones. Y la que se quedará sin vida, trabajo, ni amigos por su culpa serás tú.

-De acuerdo, pero llevarán primero mi apellido.

-Por supuesto. Pero te encargas tú de buscar el semen, no quiero saber cómo ni dónde -informó arrugando la nariz con repulsión.

"Muy bien. Igual se lo pido a Ron" murmuró Hermione deseando provocarle celos. Al instante Pansy le aseguró que era buena idea: el pelirrojo tenía una mandíbula ancha, eso era un rasgo deseable para un bebé. No parecía bromear, al fin y al cabo Ron era de sangre pura. Así que a Hermione le salió mal la estrategia. Dejaron ese tema y pasaron a debatir la cena del día siguiente. La gryffindor les había confesado a sus padres que tenía novia y, para su sorpresa, ambos se alegraron mucho. Creyeron que le costaría encontrar a alguien: querían a su hija pero no la conocían mucho, seguían dándole dinero en su cumpleaños para que se comprara algo que le gustara. Así que les ilusionó que su vida sentimental avanzara e insistieron en que invitara a su pareja. Para aumentar su sorpresa, Pansy aceptó. Así que ahí estaba, explicándole las costumbres básicas muggles mientras su compañera se burlaba y reía sin parar. Pero accedió a comportarse.

Y se comportó. Demasiado. Les llevó un carísimo vino en agradecimiento y alabó hasta el tapete de la mesa del salón. La habían criado para agradar y siempre triunfaba. Ni por un segundo pensó Hermione que actuara así en deferencia hacia ella. No. En cuanto se sentaron a la mesa y con total seriedad Pansy calificó el cuchillo del pan como "maravilla orfebre de la cubertería", la señora Granger exclamó:

-¡Qué suerte ha tenido Hermione de encontrar a una chica tan educada e inteligente! Sé que nuestra niña tiene un carácter algo complicado, pero seguro que contigo se vuelve más sociable y...

-¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Que estoy delante! -protestó Hermione soliviantada.

El resto rieron y cenaron alegremente mientras la castaña maldecía internamente el cinismo de su novia. Y a sus padres por no defenderla ni un poco. Al terminar, los señores Granger se marcharon al cine. Invitaron a Pansy a quedarse a dormir porque ya era tarde y les daba miedo que volviera sola a casa. La gryffindor suspiró: ni siquiera había logrado explicarles lo sencilla que era la aparición. Pero decidieron aprovechar la ocasión. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo de que era un buen día para su primera vez. Subieron a la habitación de la chica que atenuó la luz y lo preparó todo para que fuera más romántico. Cuando empezó a besar a Pansy, la morena se separó de un salto como si recordara algo importante. Hermione se asustó y le preguntó qué pasaba. La slytherin, casi con temor, preguntó:

-Te... te habrás depilado, ¿verdad? Y me refiero a todo, todo.

La gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco con incredulidad. Pero sabiendo que era su primera vez con una mujer, simplemente asintió. Se pusieron a ello de nuevo. Hermione tomó la iniciativa evocando en su mente paso por paso lo que le había enseñado Bellatrix. Salió bien, salió realmente bien. Cuando la castaña terminó, ni siquiera le preguntó qué le había parecido: sabía que había sido de Extraordinario. Aún así, la slytherin se sintió en la obligación de elogiar su técnica:

-Joder... Sí que era verdad que habías hecho esto antes... Ha sido con mucho el mejor polvo de mi vida -jadeó la morena- O igual es que Draco no era gran cosa...

-¡Por supuesto que no es culpa de Draco! Ya sabes que siempre he sido la mejor de la clase -presumió con tranquilidad.

-¿Y por qué tú no estás agotada? ¿Por qué tú no te has...?

-¡Porque te lo he hecho yo a ti! -exclamó Hermione con incredulidad- ¿Crees que me voy a correr solo por oírte gemir? Vaya ego tienes... Tendrás que esforzarte bastante más.

Más por orgullo que por deseo, la morena lo intentó. Los resultados no fueron igual de positivos, se notaba que era su primera vez. Hermione intentó indicarle cómo proceder pero no se dejó aconsejar. Recordó que Bellatrix le explicó que la interacción física era secundaria: para que la experiencia resultara placentera, casi todas las partes del cerebro debían trabajar de forma conjunta. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en eso, su imaginación era capaz de mejorar cualquier técnica. Así que, aunque con bastante menos intensidad que su compañera, logró terminar. Pansy dio por hecho que ella también había estado espléndida y no preguntó. Hermione supuso que sería como el primer beso: ya mejorarían.

-Mi primera vez con Draco fue desastrosa, el pobre se esmeró mucho, pero estábamos súper nerviosos... Nos costó un poco pillar la técnica -comentó la morena-, pero bah, las primeras veces siempre son un asco.

Hermione dio gracias a Morgana por no estar incluida en esa última sentencia. Bendita Bellatrix y su ofrecimiento de "Me aburro en Grimmauld Place, ¡follemos!". Sonrió al recordarlo mientras se acariciaba la muñeca inconscientemente. Pansy observó el gesto y le preguntó quién era "B". La gryffindor volvió a la realidad sobresaltada. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana incidía en su cicatriz. No estaba preparada para contarle la verdad. De alguna forma, deseaba que siguiera siendo un secreto, que sus recuerdos con Bellatrix siguieran siendo solo suyos. Así que contestó:

-Alguien muy importante para mí. Me enfadé cuando me hizo esto, pero... Me dio el cuaderno que contiene el hechizo para eliminarlo y resultó que solo funciona si de verdad deseas que desaparezca. Y no funcionó.

De alguna forma la hacía feliz sentirla en su piel, se sentía más fuerte y segura de sí misma cuando acariciaba la marca que le dejó la mortífaga. Su novia insistió en averiguar el nombre, pero ni se acercó. Así que se durmieron, pero cada una en su lado: "Nada de abrazarme y darme calor que eso me desquicia" sentenció Pansy. Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo, pero le advirtió que como le robara las sábanas, la tiraría de la cama. La slytherin no dudó que cumpliría su promesa.

Muchos kilómetros más allá, otra slytherin también cumplió la promesa que hizo a su prometido: los días siguientes no salieron de su mansión y apenas de la cama. Narcissa fue a visitarlos y consiguieron reducir su animadversión hacia Sirius. Por mucho que le odiase, la rubia vio que el animago miraba a su hermana como si fuese la criatura más maravillosa y fascinante del mundo. Aún así, conservaba la fachada de frialdad, tenía una imagen que mantener. Se lo contaron a Draco, que al principio se horrorizó. Pero finalmente aceptó ser el padrino en caso de que Harry no asistiera y ocultárselo a su madre. También decidieron posponer la luna de miel: ambos estaban cansados de tantos viajes y traslados, solo querían quedarse tranquilos en casa.

-¿Estás ya, Siri? -preguntó la bruja impaciente desde el pasillo.

Esa mañana habían quedado en el Ministerio de Magia Sueco con la mujer que los casaría. Querían iniciar los trámites: los contratos mágicos de matrimonio llevaban unos días de preparación y había que cumplimentar varios documentos antes de la ceremonia. Por supuesto, siendo amiga de Bellatrix, no lo iba a gestionar una funcionaria cualquiera: era la jueza suprema de la Alta Corte de Suecia. Su destacado cargo era irrelevante para casarlos, pero la bruja o hacía las cosas a lo grande o no las hacía. No iba a dejar a cualquiera oficiar su boda.

-Ya estoy -respondió finalmente el animago.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué diablos hacías tanto rato en la ducha? ¿No tienes suficiente conmigo? -preguntó la morena mientras salían de casa.

-¿Crees que esta maravilla de pelo se cuida sola, Trixie? -preguntó Sirius sacudiendo su cabello.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, casi hubiese preferido la otra opción... Apretó a Saiph junto a su pecho y los apareció a los tres. El Ministerio Sueco era parecido al inglés en amplitud y majestuosidad, solo que la decoración era más clara, en tonos blancos y brillantes. Sucedía en todos los países bálticos: las horas de luz eran tan escasas que se esforzaban en que el mobiliario inspirase optimismo. Otra ventaja respecto a su homólogo británico era que a ese edificio se entraba por la puerta y no por el váter o la chimenea. La mortífaga se saltó los registros de seguridad y nadie la detuvo. Al parecer en ese país también había alcanzado la fama.

Mientras recorría los pasillos con determinación, le confesó a Sirius que siempre que entraba a un edificio de esas características le recordaba al juicio que la llevó a Azkaban. Él la cogió de la mano para reconfortarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo necesitaba. Se lo comentó como un dato curioso, sin temor alguno. Era evidente que no se avergonzaba de su actuación. Ese era el único aspecto de su prometida que hacía dudar a Sirius. Aunque la había perdonado de corazón y era incapaz de sentir ningún odio hacia ella, nunca lo habían hablado. Cualquier momento sería tan malo como los demás, así que cuando subieron al ascensor, se lanzó:

-¿Te sientes orgullosa de aquello?

Ella frunció el ceño y le preguntó si era necesario tener esa conversación en ese momento. Sirius dudó. Ella se respondió a sí misma que mejor sí: si iba a dejarla, mejor hacerlo antes de iniciar los trámites de la boda. Así que frenó el ascensor, se apoyó en la pared y le pidió que concretara:

-¿De qué parte? -preguntó en un suspiro de rendición- ¿Del juicio, la guerra, los asesinatos, de torturar a los Longbottom o de qué?

-De todo en general -respondió él con cierto temor.

La bruja cerró los ojos y meditó por unos momentos una respuesta que ni siquiera tenía clara. Habló con firmeza, sin asomo de vergüenza, pero con cierto cansancio en la voz.

-Es como si no fuera mi vida, ¿sabes? Apenas recuerdo nada... Sé que me sentí orgullosa durante el juicio, con el estúpido de Crouch hijo lloriqueando... Vaticiné que podían encerrarnos en Azkaban, no me importaba, Voldemort resurgiría. Nos liberaría y nos premiaría más que a nadie por haberle apoyado hasta el final. Y así fue. Pese a las torturas, los aurores nunca lograron doblegarme, sigo sintiéndome orgullosa de eso.

-¿Y de lo de Frank y Alice?

-De lo de Frank y Alice... -repitió Bellatrix rebuscando en su memoria- No recuerdo nada de eso, Sirius. Nada. Sé que estuve ahí y lo hice, nunca lo he negado. Lo vi en la memoria de Rodolphus y sin duda era yo. Pero solo recuerdo el dolor por haber perdido a Tom e ir a su casa a buscarlos. Luego nada. He intentado ver las imágenes en un pensadero, pero en mi cabeza no hay nada. Yo lucho con magia oscura: dejo que tome el control de mi cuerpo para ser más poderosa y consumir la energía de los demás en lugar de la mía. Casi siempre había podido controlarlo, pero el dolor alteró mi magia y... Lo investigué por curiosidad, para comprender qué me había pasado. Es lo que los muggles llaman trastorno mental transitorio: una pérdida absoluta del sentido común y de toda razón, dejas de ser consciente y responsable de tus actos. No tienes por qué creerme, pero sabes que yo siempre...

-Tú siempre has asumido la responsabilidad de tus actos, lo sé. En ningún momento has negado tu culpa. Te creo -aseguró con tono neutro-. Pero eso es grave, ¿y si te vuelve a pasar? Soy el primero que rechaza a los sanadores de almas, pero...

-No me volverá a pasar. Es decir, sí, me ha pasado dos veces más, la primera cuando torturé a los Lestrange. Pero supe controlarme. Como me preocupó ya no por las consecuencias, sino porque quiero ser dueña de todos mis actos, hablé con medimagos expertos en la mente mágica. Pasé varios meses practicando métodos de control mental y esas cosas. Ahora, cuando noto que voy a perder el control y la magia negra va a nublar mi raciocinio, puedo recuperar el dominio de mi cuerpo y de mi magia. Puedo luchar, digamos, como lo harías tú y de esa manera mi consciencia permanece intacta. Cuando vi que Rodolphus y Rabastan pretendían violarme, noté como mi cordura se tambaleaba, así que apliqué los métodos que me enseñaron y pude torturarlos con toda tranquilidad.

-Pero los torturaste de forma muy salvaje, no digo que yo no hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero...

-No merecían menos. Pero lo hice siendo consciente de ello y créeme que lo recuerdo. De no haberlo hecho así, el resultado de sus cadáveres habría sido probablemente el mismo, pero luego no habría podido recuperar la estabilidad mental necesaria para ocultarlos, para huir, ni para nada. Me habría quedado gritando o riendo en medio del charco de sangre hasta que llegara alguien, como me paso con los Longbottom. Ahora puedo controlarlo y no me volverá a pasar.

-De acuerdo, pero...

-Sí -murmuró Bellatrix en voz baja-. Supongo que sí me arrepiento un poco de lo de los Longbottom, sobre todo porque lo hice en nombre de un imbécil. No lo volvería a hacer de no ser que lo merecieran. Y lo siento un poco por su hijo.

El merodeador la miró dudando.

-Lo siento, Sirius, es todo lo que te puedo dar. Sé que preferirías que me arrepintiese con toda mi alma y te prometiera que jamás voy a volver a torturar a alguien, pero la realidad es que lo he seguido haciendo. En los últimos meses he torturado a aurores que abusaron de su poder, a los responsables de la cárcel de dragones, a algún imbécil sin mucho motivo... Y probablemente habrá más en el futuro. Soy una asesina, te lo he dicho desde el principio, te dije que te buscaras a otra. Tú aún sueñas con cambiarme pero no lo vas a lograr y esto es agotador. Para los dos. Siempre va a estar entre nosotros y si no me aceptas así... debemos dejarlo ya, porque me siento profundamente cansada.

Luchar no mermaba en absoluto la energía de la mortífaga, la magia tampoco, ni siquiera volar durante horas... pero los problemas emocionales la dejaban exhausta. No sabía gestionar sus emociones ni entender las de los demás. Se esforzaba mucho en intentarlo y acababa rendida y sin fuerzas. Sirius lo sabía y guardó silencio durante unos segundos procesando la información. Finalmente, la miró a los ojos y con seguridad afirmó:

-Sé que no puedo cambiarte, Bella, y temo que ya ni siquiera deseo hacerlo... Necesitaba entenderlo, pero ya te dije que te perdonaba. Ahora ya está, forma parte del pasado. Por desgracia (y negaré haber dicho esto) creo que te haría falta organizar una masacre nacional para que dejara de querer casarme contigo.

El rostro de la bruja se iluminó. "Solo una pregunta más..." murmuró el animago. El rostro de la bruja perdió la luz. Le miró asintiendo débilmente en un gesto de "O es sencilla, o no llegamos a la boda".

-Me has dicho que sentiste que perdías el control dos veces más. Una fue con los desgraciados esos, ¿cuál fue la otra?

La bruja bajó la mirada, la fijó en sus botas y murmuró casi avergonzada: "Cuando al terminar la guerra creí que los hombres lobo te habían matado".

-Joder... -masculló el animago con fastidio- Ahora la masacre para que renunciase a ti tendría que ser mundial...

La bruja rió sin descartarlo. Volvió a mirarle y le preguntó: "¿Nos casamos entonces?". "Por supuesto que sí" respondió él con una amplia sonrisa. Reactivaron el ascensor y llegaron a la última planta. Ahí había pocos despachos, solo los de los altos cargos. Bellatrix llamó a una puerta cuyo letrero rezaba "Merlina Lundvik" y de inmediato se abrió. Una bruja de unos cuarenta años rubia, alta y de porte aristocrático se levantó al instante del escritorio para saludarlos.

-¡Madame Black, Míster Saiph, qué alegría! ¿Cómo ha ido la gira del libro?

-Puedes tutearme, querida -respondió ella sonriente-. Oh, ha sido estupendo, pero echaba de menos esto, ya me he aclimatado a esta ciudad.

Intercambiaron un par de cortesías más en las que quedó evidente que el respeto era mutuo: ambas eran mujeres con un gran poder por el que habían luchado en un mundo de hombres. Bellatrix le presentó a Sirius. La jueza le estrechó la mano y le aseguró en un inglés perfecto que era un placer conocerlo. El animago pensó que si se quedaban a vivir en Estocolmo debería aprender sueco. Luego consideró que mejor dejaba que hablara su mujer mientras él se quedaba a su lado y sonreía: estaba encantado con su papel de primera dama. Merlina les indicó que se sentaran y sacó la documentación necesaria. Era evidente que había dejado de encargarse de menudencias como los enlaces matrimoniales hacía décadas, pero se la veía realmente orgullosa de poder casar a una de las brujas más famosas del mundo mágico.

-Vamos a ver... -comentó volviendo a sentarse y pasando las hojas del archivo con su varita- Ah sí, quería que vinierais porque hay un problema con vuestro caso...

-Ya sé que somos primos -empezó la mortífaga- pero...

-Ah, no, en absoluto, eso es irrelevante -aseguró quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano-. Mi mujer es mi prima hermana, así la herencia y el apellido quedan en familia.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Sirius nervioso.

-El problema es que tú estás casada, Bellatrix, con... -murmuró revisando el documento.

-Con Rodolphus Lestrange, sí -le cortó ella intranquila-. Pero está muerto, soy viuda. No puedo divorciarme ni nada de eso porque está cadáver absoluto.

La jueza disimuló la sorpresa ante la última sentencia, le bastó para comprender que había sido un enlace de conveniencia y bastante mal avenido. Mientras, la morena apretó los puños con fuerza. Como Rodolphus le jodiera también eso y encima desde la tumba... Sirius le cogió la mano bajo la mesa. Fuese lo que fuese, lo solucionarían. Aunque él también estaba asustado, sabía que cada familia de sangre pura elaboraba sus propios acuerdos prenupciales y estaban blindados por magia, eran imposibles de romper. La magistrada dejó el informe sobre la mesa y miró a la duelista.

-El asunto es que hay algo raro con ese matrimonio y no logro ver dónde está el fallo. Es evidente que os casasteis, me han enviado de vuestro Ministerio el acuerdo previo y el contrato matrimonial sellado con magia. Como sabéis, las bodas en nuestras familias suponen un extenso ritual con varios pasos...

-Sí, ¿y? -la cortó la bruja impaciente.

La jueza no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada a que la interrumpieran. Sirius -igual de nervioso que su prometida- le dedicó un gesto de disculpa. Uno de los dos tenía que ser el educado y la mortífaga no era famosa por ello. Merlina entendió que era importante para Bellatrix y no era el primer contratiempo con el que se encontraba su relación, así que lo comprendió y fue al grano.

-Algo hicisteis mal. Legalmente, nunca estuvisteis casados.

Ambos Black abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, no esperaban eso. El hombre le preguntó cómo era posible.

-Algún paso del ritual falló. No fue el acuerdo prenupcial de vuestros padres ni vuestras firmas en el contrato final porque lo he comprobado yo misma, así que no creo que fuera en el aspecto legal. O bien quien ofició la ceremonia no era un juez con capacidad para...

-Lo era -aseguró Bellatrix.

-O no ejecutasteis bien los hechizos necesarios para el ritual durante la ceremonia...

-Los ejecutamos bien.

-O alguno estabais bajo la maldición _imperius_...

-No, lo hicimos libremente.

-O... quizá... ¿no... consumasteis el matrimonio?

Lanzó la última pregunta con una mezcla de reparo y curiosidad.

-Pues va a ser eso... -murmuró Bellatrix enroscando sus rizos entre sus dedos.

Lo soltó en un tono de "En fin, el señor aquel y yo no copulamos, qué le vamos a hacer" que hizo que los otros dos se echaran a reír. La jueza le explicó que en ese caso, al faltar el último paso, el ritual quedó incompleto. A efectos legales, como el contrato estaba firmado y constaba como "En curso", ambos aparecían en el árbol familiar del otro. Fueron durante toda su vida prometidos esperando a completar el último paso para convertirse en un matrimonio. Pero nunca lo hicieron. En cuanto murió Rodolphus, los nombres de ambos desaparecieron del tapiz del otro y el contrato quedó anulado. Eso le generó una nueva angustia a la mortífaga:

-¿Entonces el patrimonio y la herencia de los Lestrange no son legalmente míos?

Sirius soltó un bufido, su novia era toda una romántica y sus prioridades estaban claras. La bruja le besó en la mejilla y le susurró al oído: "Sabes que no lo necesito, solo quiero saber que le he jodido hasta el final". Eso eliminó su enfado: odiaba a Rodolphus por la forma en que trató a Bellatrix, estaba totalmente de acuerdo en fastidiarle hasta con el último galeón.

-Tu padre lo estipuló muy claro en el acuerdo previo -explicó la rubia-. En el momento en que tú y tu prometido firmasteis el contrato matrimonial, todo lo suyo pasó a ser tuyo y viceversa. Da igual que no completarais el ritual, si uno de los dos moría, todo lo suyo pasaba al otro. La fortuna de los Lestrange y todas sus posesiones te pertenecen legalmente, no solo las de tu marido, sino las de toda su familia ya que él era el último miembro de Inglaterra.

La bruja sonrió con crueldad. "Ojalá me estés viendo desde el infierno, Roddy" pensó. Conociendo a su tío, Sirius estaba seguro de que Cygnus Black había incluido esa cláusula sospechando que su adorable hijita asesinaría a su prometido tarde o temprano. A su forma, la protegió. Aunque la vendió por dinero y reputación al fin y al cabo, como todas las familias nobles, eso repugnaba al animago. Si Bellatrix no se negó a ese matrimonio fue únicamente por su profundo amor a su padre. Y aún así, ella siguió queriéndole. A pesar de que el odio a su suegro amenazaba su alegría, la siguiente pregunta de su prometida le calmó.

-¿Entonces Siri va a ser mi primer marido?

La rubia asintió sonriente.

-Voy a ser tu único marido, Trixie -corrigió él.

"Ya veremos", murmuró ella, "Tendrás que ganártelo...". El animago puso los ojos en blanco y la jueza se rió. Sirius estaba demasiado feliz ante esa nueva perspectiva como para que le afectasen las pullas de la mortífaga. Una vez aclarado ese punto, Merlina comenzó a rellenar la documentación. El único aspecto que modificaron fue que Sirius insistió en el régimen de separación de bienes: no quería que pensasen que se casaba por dinero. A la bruja le dio igual y aceptó. Cuando la magistrada terminó de completar la información, se lo leyó entero para asegurarse de que estaban de acuerdo y le tendió la pluma a Sirius.

-Firmad al final y así ya solo quedará el ritual de la ceremonia que celebraremos cuando me digáis.

El animago asintió y contempló el papel. Sintió emoción pero también nervios. Bellatrix era la mujer de su vida, era la única, no había duda de eso. Pero ¿y si ella se arrepentía? ¿Y si se cansaba de él? El proceso de divorcio en los matrimonios de sangre pura era dificultosísimo, llevaba años y... "¡Trae aquí!" exclamó la bruja cansada de su debate mental. Le arrebató la pluma y garabateó su nombre en el lugar indicado. "Ahora tú, idiota" le ordenó. Sirius sacudió la cabeza. Esa era su mujer, sin duda. Estampó su firma junto a la de la mortífaga. La jueza sacó su varita, realizó un conjuro sobre el documento y el acuerdo quedó sellado. Sirius sintió repentinamente una calma y una felicidad absolutas.

Era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Estaba tan embobado contemplado su firma junto a la de Bellatrix que tardó en darse cuenta de que la bruja se había puesto la capa, había reacomodado a Saiph y se estaba despidiendo. Se levantó él también y le dio las gracias a Merlina. Se despidieron de ella hasta el día de la boda que sería la semana siguiente, el día aún estaba por decidir. Al salir, fueron a comer a un restaurante en uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad. Tuvieron que pedir un reservado, la mortífaga apenas podía aparecer ya en público: gracias a la fama mundial de su libro tenía fans por todas partes. La mayoría no se acercaban por miedo, pero aún así, la contemplaban babeando e intentaban aproximarse lo máximo posible. Más de uno había recibido hechizos aturdidores y no de la varita de la mortífaga... Cada vez que alguien piropeaba en exceso a su novia, el prisionero de Azkaban se tomaba la justicia por su cuenta.

Tras una comida estupenda volvieron a casa. El correo había llegado. Harry, Remus, Hermione y Tonks habían contestado a sus cartas. Las cogió con nerviosismo, como cuando en el colegio le daban las notas al final de curso y la furia de sus padres dependía de ello. Se sentó en el sofá de uno de los salones con la pila de sobres.

-Estaré en la sala de entrenamiento de esta planta -le informó la mortífaga.

Sirius supo que lo hacía para darle espacio, sospechando que probablemente la lectura no iba a resultar agradable. Precisamente por eso prefería tenerla a su lado.

-¿Te puedes quedar mientras...?

-Claro -respondió ella.

Se medio tumbó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. El animago empezó por la de Hermione sabiendo que sería la más amable. La chica le daba la enhorabuena pero le pedía que lo pensara bien y no se dejase llevar únicamente por su corazón. No estaba segura de poder asistir a la boda porque estaba muy liada estudiando su último curso desde casa de sus padres, pero lo intentaría. Bellatrix solo la ojeó por encima, pero sobrentendió que se resumía en "Os quiero, pero me da reparo ir y que mis amigos se enfaden conmigo". El texto de Tonks era similar aunque más directo: se disculpaba por no poder ir y le decía que se alegraba de que fuese feliz pero que su tía estaba loca, que se asegurara bien de que le compensaba. Añadía además unas líneas de Andrómeda indicándole que si casaba con su hermana, se olvidara de ella.

Después abrió la de Remus. No esperaba sorpresas y no las hubo: "Te advertí que tu prima está enferma. Si eliges hundirte con ella, lo respeto, pero no me pidas que encima lo presencie". Esa era la frase más amable. El animago se entristeció, se lo perdonó un poco porque sabía que estaba triste por su separación y seguramente tendría envidia; pero solo un poco. Hasta que se disculpara, le retiraba la palabra. Solo quedaba la de Harry, era sin duda la que más miedo le daba. Era importante para él que su ahijado estuviese en su boda. Pero le daba miedo que el odio hacia Bellatrix pesase más que su amor por él. En cuanto abrió el sobre se despejó toda duda. La misiva comenzaba, sin saludo ni nada, con: "Vale que nos ayudó en la guerra, pero fue únicamente para salvarse ella, te vas a casar con una asesina". La leyó rápido, hizo una bola y la lanzó a la chimenea con rabia.

-Lo siento, Sirius -susurró Bellatrix- Podemos posponerlo...

El animago apenas la escuchó, estaba demasiado absorto en su propio mundo. La bruja entendió que igual necesitaba estar solo. Se incorporó y añadió:

-Te dejo tranquilo, luego te...

-¡No, no! -protestó el animago abrazándola- ¡Les odio, son estúpidos! Me he sacrificado por todos ellos, he arriesgado mi vida por protegerlos y he vivido en condiciones infrahumanas, ¡joder! ¿¡No pueden alegrarse por mí y dejarme elegir cómo vivir mi puñetera vida!? ¿¡Se creen que si tú no estuvieras buscaría una novia formal, aburrida, que me llevara por el buen camino y me obligara a tener críos!? Antes reconstruyo Azkaban con mis propias manos y me encierro yo mismo...

La bruja rió e introdujo una mano por su camisa entreabierta. Le acarició el pecho con cariño y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras murmuraba:

-Bueno... Igual si solo fuese tu prima, o una asesina, o si solo estuviese loca, lo entenderían... Pero has tenido la mala suerte de que en mí se dan las tres cosas a la vez.

-¡Es que yo si juego, juego fuerte! Mi sueño de toda la vida ha sido casarme con una chica más inteligente y trastornada que yo y no me vale cualquiera, ¡quiero a la más trastornada de todas! Y que además esté súper buena y me comprenda, ¡y joder, así solo estás tú en el mundo entero! ¿¡tan difícil es de entender!?

-Para mí está muy claro -sonrió la bruja.

-¡Ves! ¡Por eso sé que solo puedes ser tú! -respondió el merodeador aún enfurecido.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, la bruja, apenada más por no saber consolarlo que por la situación en sí, murmuró: "¿Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?". Sirius la miró a los ojos. A los cinco segundos ni siquiera recordaba por qué o con quién estaba enfadado. "Bueno...", murmuró apartándole el pelo de la cara. "Estoy muy triste y me siento solo... Eres mi prometida, deberías buscar una forma de animarme..." razonó él poniendo mirada de perrito triste. La bruja rió, se sentó en su regazo y le besó. Sirius respondió al gesto con verdadera necesidad. Encontró de nuevo en sus labios la serenidad y felicidad que el mundo le robaba. Cuando a los cinco minutos ambos habían perdido la camisa y el beso ya se había prolongado lo suficiente, la slytherin murmuró: "Llévame a la cama y hacemos algo para animarte".

-Vale, pero ¿no podemos hacerlo aquí? -preguntó él sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

El sofá era enorme e igual de cómodo que la cama. O la alfombra persa de pelo corto, o las paredes de piedra... Le dada igual, solo quería disfrutar ya con ella.

-Es que... -murmuró la bruja casi con timidez- Me gusta cuando me llevas en brazos.

A Sirius le sorprendió gratamente que su novia se estuviese acostumbrando a sus gestos de afecto, así que no tuvo ninguna queja. La ayudó a enroscar las piernas en su cintura y se levantó. "Entonces te llevaré hasta el fin del mundo" aseguró. La mortífaga sonrió, le insultó por ser tan cursi y le volvió a besar.


	41. Chapter 41

Aviso: Este capítulo contiene un ligero BDSM con sangre y cuchillos en la segunda parte, por si no os gusta que os lo podáis saltar.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios, ¡me hacen muy feliz!

* * *

-¡Eh, eso no vale es trampa!

-Me has quitado la varita, tendré que defenderme...

-¡Besuquearme el cuello no es defenderte! Y has perdido, no te mereces.

La mirada lastimera de Sirius obligó a la mortífaga a suspirar y rendirse. Liberó los brazos del animago y él la abrazó para poder seguir besándola con más detenimiento. Practicaban duelo todas las mañanas y últimamente sus enfrentamientos solían acabar así... Con el animago inmovilizado pero apañándose para hacerle cariñitos. Al rato, la bruja le devolvió su arma y le obligó a levantarse del suelo.

Quedaban dos días para la boda y habían decidido dejar de preocuparse. Sirius se llevaba mejor con Draco -dentro de la frialdad y la desconfianza del chico- y él sería su padrino. Y cualquiera de las dragonologistas que vivían en su montaña podría ser la madrina de Bellatrix. Los elfos andaban muy atareados planeando la ceremonia y engalanando el bosque elegido. La documentación estaba preparada, todo en orden. Así que podían dedicarse a perder el tiempo, hacer el loco y visitar los restaurantes más elegantes del país. Sirius había vuelto a beber pero con moderación y gracias a su compañera no había tenido ningún problema. La bruja había renunciado al whisky de fuego para que a él le resultara menos duro y se limitaban a bebidas de baja graduación. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado de necesitar tanto alcohol.

-He quedado con Saiph para salir a volar en media hora, ¿vienes? -preguntó ella.

"Claro", respondió el animago despareciendo escaleras arriba, "Nos vemos en la entrada". Ni siquiera le extrañó que hubiese acordado una cita con un dragón: ya estaba acostumbrado a la estrecha relación madre-hijo. A pesar de que pasaban juntos casi todo el día, seguían conservando cada uno su habitación y su baño privado. Ya habían comprobado que si compartían ducha, el resto del día no resultaba nada productivo, las horas y las fuerzas se les iban por el sumidero... Y Sirius estaba harto de recibir broncas por usar demasiados productos para el pelo.

El animago se duchó y se vistió. Después se examinó en el espejo durante largos minutos para asegurarse de que su belleza seguía en su apogeo. Así era. "Muy bien, Canuto, sigue así, sigue siendo una obra de arte" se felicitó a sí mismo. Aunque habían quedado en el recibidor, a Sirius le encantaba contemplar a su prometida cuando se vestía o se maquillaba, era su pasatiempo favorito. Así que salió al pasillo y viendo que la puerta de su habitación no estaba cerrada del todo, entró sin llamar. Su prima, ya preparada,se hallaba muy concentrada leyendo lo que parecía una carta. Su expresión era una mezcla entre rabia y angustia. En cuanto le vio, dio un respingo y ocultó el papel tras su espalda. Ese gesto desconcertó al animago.

-Habíamos quedado abajo... -murmuró ella.

-Lo sé -respondió él acercándose para besarla-, pero te echaba de menos.

Ella sonrió y se relajó. "¿Qué lees?" preguntó él. "Oh, nada. Un asunto de negocios" respondió guardando la carta en un cajón. A Sirius le bastó un vistazo fugaz durante esa maniobra para darse cuenta de que la letra le sonaba. Era una caligrafía desastrosa altamente parecida a la de su ahijado. "Parece la letra de Harry" murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Bellatrix rehuyó su mirada, sabía que a los ojos jamás conseguía mentirle.

-Da igual, es mía, vamos con Saiph -respondió ella nerviosa.

Sirius no la creyó en absoluto. Sabía que Harry podía detestar su decisión de casarse con su prima, pero jamás le ocultaría nada ni conspiraría contra él a sus espaldas. Y él no había vuelto a saber nada de su ahijado desde que la semana anterior cuando rechazó su invitación... ¿Y si se arrepentía y le había escrito de nuevo? Igual la lechuza le había entregado la carta a Bellatrix. Pero ella jamás leería su correspondencia privada y menos se la ocultaría. No obstante, actuaba de forma muy extraña y ¿por qué le había mentido?

-No me has estado robando el correo, ¿verdad? -preguntó él intentando sofocar su infame temperamento.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que yo...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Sirius no aguantó más y realizó un _accio_ no verbal. La carta se escapó al instante del cajón entreabierto y voló hacia sus manos. Comprobó entonces que su prometida no le había mentido: era para ella; y él también tenía razón: era de Harry. Leyó las dos primeras líneas:

"No me voy a meter en vuestra relación, no quiero saber nada, pero eso no quita que me siga preocupando por mi padrino. Como le hagas algo, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas. Piensa que maté a tu todopoderoso maestro y tú tan solo...".

Levantó la vista compungido y se encontró con la mirada llorosa y profundamente dolida de Bellatrix. La bruja le arrojó varias cartas más y aguantando las lágrimas, espetó:

-Llevo toda la semana recibiendo cartas amenazantes de tus amigos. Potter, Lupin, Tonks, Andrómeda... hasta Arthur Weasley, ¡que en mi vida he hablado con ese retrasado! Todos coinciden en que no van a impedir nuestra boda pero van a estar pendientes y como te haga el más mínimo daño... Te lo oculté para que no te entristecieras más.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho... Lo siento, Bella... -murmuró él profundamente arrepentido.

"Vete a la mierda" le espetó la bruja saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación. Al instante Sirius corrió tras ella y la agarró del brazo.

-¡No, no, cielo, lo siento de verdad! Se han portado fatal contigo, no tenían ningún derecho a amenazarte, no se lo perdonaré jamás.

-No es eso -contestó ella intentando serenarse-. Eres la única persona a la que nunca he hecho daño y aún así me escriben todos como si fuera a torturarte. Y una vez más, nadie se preocupa por mí, nadie te dice a ti que no me hagas daño... Sigo estando igual de sola que toda mi vida. Creí que ahora te tenía a ti, que estabas de mi parte. Pero no es así, ¡si ni siquiera tú te fías de mí, cómo van a hacerlo los demás!

-¡Claro que me fío de ti! Pero sabes que soy un...

-¡Déjame en paz! Ni siquiera Voldemort me leía el correo -susurró ella liberándose de su brazo y alejándose a toda prisa.

Sirius no supo qué replicar. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era concederle el espacio que necesitaba. Supuso que volar con Saiph la relajaría. Así que se quedó ahí, en la habitación de Bellatrix en la que todo olía a ella, sintiéndose el ser más miserable y despreciable del mundo. Siempre había sido así, hasta con sus mejores amigos: por culpa de los abusos de su familia su carácter era desconfiado, arrogante y demasiado propenso a actuar sin pensar. Iba a tener que cambiar eso. No podía casarse con el amor de su vida y seguir sufriendo arrebatos infantiles.

Tras varios minutos de auto flagelarse, decidió que la culpa no era solo suya. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero aún así, cogió las cartas que la bruja le había arrojado. El señor Weasley había sido firme pero correcto en su amenaza, Tonks directa pero no agresiva; ambos simplemente se preocupaban por un amigo que se iba a casar con una ex mortífaga. Pero las otras tres... La frialdad de Andrómeda brotaba en cada línea lo mismo que la rabia de Harry y la preocupación/desprecio paternalista de Lupin. No supo cuál era peor. Al rato decidió que la de su ahijado y su mejor amigo, era a quienes él consideraba su verdadera familia. "No les pido que me apoyen, ni que vengan a mi boda... ¡Con no amenazar a mi prometida habría bastado, joder!" maldijo en voz alta. Ni siquiera pensaba molestarse en responderles, los ignoraría hasta que se disculparan en condiciones.

Pasó la hora de comer y la slytherin no había vuelto. Quería dejarla tranquila el tiempo que necesitara, pero la echaba de menos y quería explicarle que aunque fuese un cabezota, la quería más que a nada y siempre estaría de su parte. Con esa idea, salió de la mansión a buscarla. Le costó poco dar con ella, sabía de sobra cuáles eran sus rincones favoritos en los bosques que rodeaban la mansión. Estaba sentada en un banco de piedra en una de las laderas contemplando a lo lejos la ciudad de Estocolmo. Se la veía triste y furiosa a partes iguales y en su cara aún había rastros de lágrimas. Acariciaba a Saiph que dormía en su regazo y ni siquiera se giró al oír a Sirius acercarse.

-¿Sigues enfadada? -preguntó él con suavidad sentándose a su lado.

-Lárgate.

-Escucha, cielo, lo...

-¡No tengas encima la desfachatez de llamarme 'cielo' ni ninguna de tus tonterías!

-De acuerdo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Claro que confío en ti, te confiaría mi vida sin dudar. Voy a estar siempre de tu parte, te lo prometo. Soy un idiota que no utiliza el cerebro todo lo que debería... Pero te prometo que casarme contigo es lo más...

-No quiero casarme -informó ella sin mirarlo.

Sabía que no lo decía de verdad, que por muy enfadada que estuviese, le seguía queriendo. Pero aún así, oírla pronunciar esas tres palabras le provocó un estremecimiento y un miedo enorme. Le cogió la mano que le quedaba libre y la estrechó entre las suyas. La besó con cariño y entonces se dio cuenta de que entre sus anillos de serpientes no llevaba el suyo. Sintió cómo el alma se le partía al ver que se había quitado su anillo de pedida. Vale que hubieran discutido, pero él se lo había regalado con muchísima ilusión, le había costado más dinero del que poseía y...

-Lo llevo en la otra, maldito idiota -aclaró Bellatrix mostrándole la mano ocupada en acariciar a su dragón.

Él suspiró aliviado.

-Tienes razón, soy un completo idiota. Pero ninguno de los dos hemos tenido nunca una relación y estas cosas pasan, a veces se cometen errores y eso no quiere decir que deje de quererte o no confíe en ti. Te adoro, Bella. Pero ya sabes como es nuestro carácter, somos muy parecidos, es normal que choquemos. Me dijiste que aunque discutiéramos cada dos días valdría la pena estar juntos...

-Me equivoqué.

-No es verdad, tú nunca te equivocas. Eres la persona más inteligente, brillante, guapa, poderosa y maravillosa en general del mundo mágico. No sabría vivir sin ti, estoy súper orgulloso de ti y no vas a encontrar nunca a nadie que te quiera tanto. Y quiero que me lo cuentes todo, no me ocultes lo que pueda dolerme, no te guardes el dolor para ti sola, ya no necesitas hacerlo, estoy contigo.

Bellatrix estaba muy harta de que Sirius intentara solucionar todo apelando a su vanidad; estaba muy harta porque siempre funcionaba. Suspiró y asintió. "Te perdono", murmuró al rato, "Debería haberte contado que todos tus amigos son unos desgraciados". Él sonrió, la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó.

-Ven, vamos a casa, que empieza a refrescar.

-Estoy bien aquí -replicó la bruja disimulando el frío.

Sirius aguantó las ganas de reírse ante su cabezonería compartida y no le dejó elección. La cogió en brazos y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Por mucho que Bellatrix pataleó, le pegó y protestó de forma infantil, al final se rindió. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, la dejó con cuidado en el suelo e intentó besarla. No tuvo éxito. Le había perdonado pero seguía enfadada. No quería estar así con ella a dos días de la boda... No quería estar así con ella nunca. Se le ocurrió una solución que podían disfrutar ambos.

-Quiero que estemos en paz de verdad -le aseguró cortándole el paso-. No puedo seguir con mi vida si sé que te he hecho daño y no estamos bien del todo. Así que podrías... castigarme...

-Estas de coña, ¿verdad? -preguntó la bruja con incredulidad- ¿No pretenderás que después de haberme tratado así follemos sin más?

-A ver, no... Bueno, sí. Sinceramente, contigo siempre pienso en follar... Bueno y en abrazarte y achucharte y olerte el pelo y observar tu forma de...

Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba desbarrando y su prima perdía la paciencia. Retomó el hilo:

-Pero hace mucho que no torturas a nadie... Te dejo hacerlo conmigo. Y si eso acaba en sexo, pues oye, no me negaré...

Un brillo de deseo cruzó fugaz los ojos de la duelista. Sirius supo que había acertado. Le aterraba recibir un _crucio_ de la bruja más temida del mundo, pero deseaba hacer las paces. Y la deseaba a ella. Jamás había cedido el poder en el sexo ni en ningún otro campo, pero con Bellatrix era diferente. Le hicieron falta pocos argumentos más para que su prometida aceptara castigarle. La slytherin le preparó la cena a Saiph y volvió al salón con Sirius. El animago, bastante emocionado con su propia idea, comentó:

-Ya que estamos... ¿Puedes hacer de mortífaga mala, de la loca Bellatrix Lestrange que acaba de escapar de Azkaban y me ha capturado para obtener información de la Orden? -preguntó él.

-Si eso te pone... -concedió ella con indiferencia- Pero si en algún momento tienes miedo... -empezó la bruja.

-Oh, por favor, ¿cómo voy a tener miedo de algo tan adorable como tú? -la cortó él sonriente- No necesitamos ninguna clave de peligro, podré aguantar.

"De acuerdo" murmuró de nuevo la bruja que un tono que le hizo sentir miedo al instante.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es realista -meditó el animago-. No te sería nada fácil capturarme...

-¿Recuerdas como empezó todo esto, con mi daga en tu cuello? Ambos sabemos que no habrías podido liberarte sin morir.

-Bueno... -concedió él- Pero tú tampoco hubieras conseguido nada de mí, por mucho que...

Antes de acabar la frase, la bruja había sacado su varita y murmurado "_imperio_". Fue una sensación maravillosa, como flotar ajeno a cualquier preocupación, envuelto en una felicidad artificial a la que no deseaba renunciar. En el fondo de su mente, Sirius sabía que poseía fuerza de voluntad para resistirse, ¿pero por qué iba a romper ese trance tan agradable? Además, por mucho que odiara el rol de sumiso, a una parte de su mente le excitaba pensar que la bruja había usado una maldición imperdonable para controlarlo. Y también sabía que si no era con ese método, su prima encontraría otra manera de doblegarle, por tanto mejor así.

-Camina -le ordenó la bruja con brusquedad.

Sin pensamiento alguno, obedeció. Recorrieron la planta baja hasta el final de un pasillo. Sirius no había investigado mucho esa zona, pero sabía que ahí no había ninguna habitación ni nada similar. La bruja le agarró del cuello de la camisa para obligarle a detenerse.

-Oye, Bellatrix, aquí no...

Un fuerte bofetada le hizo callarse al instante. Le dolió, la slytherin tenía fuerza. Sin embargo, la maldición engañó a su cerebro para que sus nervios no procesaran demasiado el malestar. Ni tenía ni quería tener fuerzas para defenderse. Ambos habían adoptado su papel a la perfección.

-Escúchame bien, asqueroso traidor -siseó la mortífaga colocando un cuchillo en su cuello-. Para ti, soy Madame Lestrange, tu superior en todos los aspectos. No te dirigirás a mí a no ser que te dé permiso, no quiero una sola queja ni un lloriqueo o lo lamentarás. Esto no va a ser agradable para ti, así que por tu bien, más te vale comportarte por una vez en tu patética vida. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

El animago tragó saliva y asintió. No fue capaz de verbalizar nada. Ver a su prometida así, tan de cerca y en una sesión privada, le producía una mezcla de pánico y excitación que tenía a su cuerpo y a su cerebro totalmente desconcertados. "Muy bien" murmuró la bruja con frialdad. Seguidamente, pronunció un encantamiento y ante el asombro de Sirius, el muro se abrió permitiendo una pequeña abertura. Lo único que se veía era una escalera de piedra descendente y una oscuridad absoluta. Y sintió frío, mucho frío. "No necesitarás esto" murmuró desgarrando su camisa con el cuchillo. Le obligó también a quitarse las botas y los calcetines. Seguidamente, le ordenó que bajara delante de ella. Dudó un segundo y recibió un empujón para indicarle que acatara la orden.

El animago empezó a descender tanteando las paredes. Supo que le había hecho descalzarse para que el frío se adueñara de su cuerpo con más rapidez: pequeños hábitos de tortura. No veía los escalones, ni lo que había abajo, ni siquiera sus propios pies. Con un movimiento de la varita de la duelista, unas pequeñas antorchas adosadas a las paredes comenzaron a arder. Poco mejoró eso el panorama: la angosta escalera de piedra parecía simplemente no tener fin. Pero bajó con más seguridad. Él también estaba muy metido en su rol: era un miembro de la orden y un gran mago, no iba a permitir que ninguna mortífaga le atemorizara. "Pero, joder, qué frío hace..." pensó añorando su camisa. También le hubiese gustado saber a dónde iban...

"O no" pensó al alcanzar por fin el pie de la escalera. Lo que se desplegaba ante él era una intrincada red de pasillos y cámaras que componían una mazmorra digna de cualquier castillo de la Edad Media. Calculó que aquello debía estar excavado dentro de la propia montaña. La idea resultaba ligeramente espeluznante. Le sorprendió llevar varios meses viviendo ahí y no haberlo descubierto, estaba perdiendo sus dotes de merodeador... O quizá las de la duelista eran mejores. Sin mediar palabra, le condujo hasta una de las salas abovedadas y le hizo entrar.

El espacio estaba vacío, no había ningún tipo de objeto ni de decoración... salvo por una especie de altar de sacrificios en el centro. Sirius adivinó perfectamente cuál iba a ser la siguiente orden. "Túmbate ahí, escoria". Y acertó. El animago obedeció al instante porque los efectos de la maldición seguían en su cuerpo. No obstante, no pudo evitar ver que había rastros parduscos sobre la construcción de piedra que en absoluto parecían decorativos.

-Podrías haber limpiado antes... -murmuró mientras se tumbaba.

Supo que el comentario le iba a costar caro. La bofetada fue más fuerte que la anterior y como la maldición empezaba a desvanecerse, fue consciente del dolor. En un gesto instintivo, intentó llevarse la mano a la cara para acariciarse la mejilla. Pero en cuanto movió el brazo, unas gruesas cadenas se amarraron a sus brazos y piernas inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Un comentario impertinente más y lo limpias tú con la lengua -informó ella con tranquilidad.

Seguidamente, extrajo una daga de su cintura, otra que llevaba en el muslo y un cuchillo de la bota derecha. Los colocó los tres peligrosamente cerca de Sirius y le comentó con una sonrisa cruel que le dejaba elegir. Paradójicamente, una de ellas era la que él le regaló en Navidad. Le enterneció pensar que la llevaba junto a ella. Aún así, conociendo a su prima y viendo la circunstancia en la que estaban, no había logrado engañarse: sabía que ese era el escenario final. Por muy salvajes que fueran sus encuentros casuales, Sirius nunca había usado armas de ese tipo. Estaba abierto a nuevas experiencias, pero aún así, dudó. Supo ademas que al hacerlo con fines lúdico-sexuales, el juramento le permitiría torturarle. La bruja se sentó en un lateral del altar y comentó:

-Si traicionas a la Orden y te unes a mí, serás libre. Seguirás siendo mío -murmuró acariciándole el rostro con sus largas uñas- pero no habrá tortura.

El merodeador se estremeció. No supo si por el frío, el temor o el cosquilleo de la perfecta manicura de la bruja sobre su piel. En cualquier caso, él no era un traidor ni pensaba serlo. Vale, de sangre sí, pero jamás vendería a la Orden. Así que optó por elegir el cuchillo porque era el más pequeño. La mortífaga sonrió y cogió el arma.

-Está impregnado de veneno de acromántula -murmuró sonriente-. En cuanto haga un corte, toda tu piel se infectara, se inflamará, te empezará a picar tanto que querrás arrancart...

-¡Vale, vale! -la cortó él- Elige tú entonces.

La mortífaga ladeó la cabeza decidiendo si esa respuesta constituía una impertinencia. Decidió que no y arrojó el cuchillo al suelo sin ningún miramiento. Guardó con más cariño la daga que Sirius le regaló y empuñó la otra. Era de plata, con un zafiro estrella gris en la empuñadura. Acarició la piedra preciosa con el pulgar y contemplando su brillo grisáceo murmuró: "Hace juego con tus ojos". Sirius le dedicó una mirada de desprecio con sus ojos grises. La bruja le amenazó con sacárselos si se portaba mal. Le animago los cerró e intentó relajarse mientras la mortífaga murmuraba un par de encantamientos. El efecto sedante de la maldición_ Imperio_ se desvaneció por completo. Con agilidad, la bruja se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura. A pesar del frío, el ligero temor y lo inquietante de la situación, Sirius notó un movimiento de excitación en sus pantalones.

Con el arma horizontal y poco riesgo de cortar, la bruja recorrió su cuello con detenimiento. Disfrutó zigzagueando hasta alcanzar sus clavículas donde empezaban los tatuajes. Eso le generó a Sirius una nueva angustia: si realizaba un corte en alguno de los tatuajes, la marca quedaría para siempre. Y él era notablemente vanidoso... La mortífaga sujetó bien el arma y colocó el filo a milímetros de su piel.

-Última oportunidad para salvar el pellejo, chucho traidor, ¿te unirás a los mortífagos, serás mi esclavo? -preguntó enarcando las cejas en un gesto interrogativo.

-¡Antes muerto, psicópata demente! -escupió él.

"'Psicópata demente' es un pleonasmo, chucho" murmuró la bruja mientras realizaba el primer corte paralelo a su clavícula derecha. El animago apretó los ojos y frunció los labios para no proferir ningún grito o gruñido de protesta. La herida comenzó a sangrar mientras su captora seguía realizando un camino de cortes por su torso. Se dio cuenta de que esquivaba con maestría las imágenes rúnicas y trabajaba únicamente en el lado derecho de su cuerpo para evitar acercarse al tatuaje de Saiph. Poco alivio supuso eso cuando vio las finas hileras de sangre. Claro que le habían torturado durante su época en Azkaban, pero la tortura mágica resultaba menos perturbadora, un _crucio_ ni siquiera dejaba rastro. La mirada de la slytherin era de total deleite y fascinación. Era realmente hábil con la daga, no dudaba ni fallaba: sus cortes eran precisos y limpios. A pesar de que eran superficiales, el animago sintió que se ahogaba, que le faltaba oxígeno por la pérdida de sangre, que se iba a desmayar y...

-Respira -le ordenó ella levantando el arma por unos momentos.

Eso interrumpió su tren de pensamiento. Se percató de que desde que habían empezado con la daga, había contenido la respiración. Con esfuerzo, obligó a su mente a centrarse en inhalar y exhalar. Cuando medio minuto después logró regularlo, su cerebro procesó las verdaderas sensaciones. Seguía habiendo dolor, sí, pero el placer era muy superior. Un morbo descontrolado que nunca había sentido lo envolvía todo. Era como cuando de pequeño le explicaban que rascarse las picaduras de mosquito era peor porque extendía el picor; lo hacía igual, el gozo bien valía la pena. Aquella reacción no podía ser natural... Se dio cuenta de que debía haber sido el conjuro que la bruja había murmurado antes de empezar. Sirius no conocía ningún hechizo que transformara el dolor en placer pero...

-Lo inventé yo -le susurró la bruja al oído.

El animago experimentó un escalofrío al sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo y notar su cálido aliento sobre su piel. Porque aunque hubiese pasado a un segundo plano, el frío seguía ahí. "Genial, está violando mi cuerpo y también mi mente" pensó al darse cuenta de que había usado _legilimancia_ en él. La mortífaga soltó una carcajada cual demente profesional y apartó la daga por un momento. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él y empezó a lamer las heridas con avidez, mirándole a los ojos. Para que su prisionero no disfrutara demasiado, deslizó las manos por su espalda y comenzó a arañarle. Si bien no era comparable a hacerlo con un cuchillo, era evidente que los rasguños también serían importantes. Pero a sus uñas sí que estaba acostumbrado y le ponía bastante cachondo. Además, las miradas de pantera hambrienta devorando su sangre que le dirigía la morena tampoco ayudaban. Así que de nuevo, no tuvo claro lo que sentía... aparte de una enorme incomodidad por no poder liberarse y desnudar a la bruja con brusquedad.

-No podemos permitir esos pensamientos -le regañó ella haciendo girar la daga entre sus dedos-. ¿Te unirás a mí?

El animago negó con la cabeza pero con menos seguridad que al principio. Su prima asintió con una sonrisa cruel. Justo sobre sus costillas, paralelo a su corazón y al tatuaje de Saiph, grabó con profesionalidad sus iniciales. Contempló las dos "B" satisfecha y decidió lamer la sangre para sellar su obra. De nuevo, el moreno cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para evitar chillar de dolor, gemir de placer o lo que fuese. Era la tortura más profunda y confusa a la que le habían sometido. Al rato, ella apartó los cuchillos y sacó su varita. Sirius no supo si aquello era bueno o malo: la bruja era casi más peligrosa con su varita. Pero tuvo suerte.

-Voy a sanar estas heridas para poder seguir torturándote -murmuró con alegría-. Así que dame las gracias, traidor asqueroso.

El animago pensó en replicar algo respecto a que ella acababa de pasar varios minutos lamiendo la sangre de un traidor asqueroso. Pero la mirada de advertencia que recibió le hizo pensarlo dos veces. "Gracias, Madame Lestrange" masculló sin mirarla. La morena empezó a murmurar encantamientos y al poco, todas las heridas menos las de sus iniciales desaparecieron por completo. Empezaba a entender por qué la gente se rendía ante ella, por qué era la mejor. Casi comprendía a Peter... Él hubiera dado su vida para proteger a los Potter, pero aquella tortura era peor que dar su vida. Nunca la había deseado tanto. O igual sí, llevaba toda su vida deseándola con mucha fuerza... "¡Joder, me está volviendo loco! Si al menos me besara..." deseó internamente.

-Júrame lealtad e igual lo hago -le tentó ella.

-Jamás -contestó él secamente.

Era Sirius Black, no iba a rendirse ante una mortífaga, por muy sexy y salvaje que fuese. Su arrogancia era superior a la de su prima, estaba seguro, iba a ganar esa batalla. Podía desangrarle varias veces, pero él no cedería. La duelista volvió a sentarse sobre él, acarició con la yema de los dedos sus iniciales y se relamió inconscientemente. El animago sintió cosquillas y se le erizó el vello. Ya no era por seguir con el juego: no sabía qué encantamiento le ataba, pero definitivamente no podía liberarse.

-No te lo voy a ofrecer más y te prometo que después del siguiente castigo me suplicarás que pare, así que júrame que serás mi esclavo y podrás ahorrártelo.

Sonaba totalmente sincera. Ninguno de los dos parecía recordar que el juego no era real, estaban demasiado metidos. Aún así, Sirius no iba a darle ese placer: volvió a negar con la cabeza. La slytherin chasqueó la lengua como si se tratase de un niño al que no había manera de corregir. Pero ella era la mejor en su campo. Sacó su varita de nuevo y Sirius se esperó sin dudar un _crucio_. Sabía que el dolor resultaba insoportable, ese sí que no podía suavizarse... y Bellatrix era inigualable con ese hechizo. Tendría que aguantar. La duelista murmuró algo que él no distinguió. Y al instante deseó que hubiese usado la maldición torturadora.

No era un _crucio_, era un _serpensortia_. De la varita de la mortífaga emergieron dos víboras negras de considerable tamaño. En cuanto cayeron sobre su estómago desnudo, clavaron en él sus ojos amarillentos. No pudo evitar un grito al sentir su tacto escamoso, frío y húmedo sobre su piel. Y esta vez tuvo claro lo que sentía: terror, terror sin adulterar. La morena seguía sentada sobre su cintura completamente tranquila y sonriente mientras los reptiles empezaban a deslizarse hacia su cuello. No aguantó ni dos segundos.

-Bellatrix -suplicó él-, deshazte de ellas, por favor, el veneno de las víboras es letal, si me muerden...

-Oh, ¡por supuesto que te van a morder! -respondió ella- Te morderán en el cuello, el veneno entrará en tu organismo y se mezclará con tu sangre haciendo que empiece a brotar por todos tus orificios. Será una muerte lenta y agónica, ¡pero tranquilo, solo durará cuatro o cinco horas!

Eso no era un sueño ni ningún tipo de manipulación mental: las serpientes acercándose a su arteria principal eran completamente reales. Sirius empezó a replanteárselo todo. Igual ese era el plan de su prima desde el principio: hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo para que al asesinarlo resultara aún más cruel y poético. Muy típico de las familias de sangre pura. Quedaban unos tres segundos para que las lenguas viperinas alcanzaran su cuello. Lo intentó de nuevo:

-Por favor... Me uniré a vosotros, traicionaré a la Orden, te serviré, pero...

-Ya es tarde. Te lo he advertido y no has querido. Acepta las consecuencias -respondió ella casi con tristeza.

No pudo responder porque notó como los colmillos de los reptiles se clavaban a ambos lados de su cuello. Cerró los ojos y gritó. El mordisco en sí no dolió mucho; a la mortífaga también le gustaba morderle y a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Pero la tortura psicológica de saber lo que venía después era devastadora. Sintió como el fluido letal entraba en su cuerpo. Sabía que aunque la bruja le proporcionara el antídoto al instante, siempre había riesgo de secuelas. Eso en el caso de que realmente fuera un juego y no una tortura real...

En cuanto terminaron, los reptiles se desvanecieron. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. En ese momento, Sirius no fue consciente pero un par de lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Al instante, la bruja se inclinó sobre él y le acarició la mejilla:

-Siento que te hayan hecho daño, no creí que llorarías...

-¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! -bramó él- ¡Has dejado que dos víboras me muerdan! ¡Ya siento como...!

-¿Qué sientes? -le interrumpió ella.

Sirius iba a contestar en el mismo tono furibundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era veneno lo que sentía. Su cuerpo, expuesto al frío inclemente de la mazmorra, fue invadido por un intenso calor. Sintió un hormigueo creciente por todos sus miembros y notó que o se desabrochaba el pantalón o reventaba. No había estado tan sexualmente excitado en toda su vida. Miró a su prima sin entenderlo.

-Modifiqué el hechizo yo misma. Esas víboras no tienen veneno sino una especie de filtro de lujuria.

El animago suspiró visiblemente aliviado. La bruja volvió a coger su varita, él intentó frenarla sin éxito porque seguía atado.

-Tranquilo, igual me he pasado -susurró ella-. Voy a soltarte y podemos follar normal.

-No -respondió él al instante-. Me lo has advertido y me lo he ganado. Es mi castigo y quiero seguir.

-¿Estás seguro? -respondió ella con bastantes dudas -Porque...

-Completamente -aseguró mirándola a los ojos para que viera que no mentía-. Nada me ha puesto tan cachondo en la vida. Pero, por favor, desabróchame el pantalón, porque te juro que...

La bruja rió y con un movimiento de su varita, el animago quedó completamente desnudo. Sirius suspiró aliviado. Aunque la erección era preocupante, al menos ya era libre. La mortífaga se quitó la falda pero se dejó la camisa tipo corsé que apretaba sus pechos de forma sobresaliente. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su primo con su escote a la altura de sus ojos.

-Así que ahora quieres unirte a mí, ¿eh? -ronroneó en su oído.

El animago no respondió porque apenas la oyó. La visión era demasiado absorbente, todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en las enormes tetas de su prima. Ella se dio cuenta y se bajó el borde del top justo hasta el comienzo de los pezones. Se acercó más a él y le levantó la cabeza para hundirla en su escote. "Mi pobre nene ha tenido miedo, ¿verdad?" murmuró con voz infantil pegándolo junto a su piel. Él intentó chupar, morder o lo que fuera, pero ella le apartó al instante.

-No seas malo -le riñó-. No intentes comerte lo que no es tuyo.

Sirius profirió un gemido de protesta cuando la bruja se separó de él. Iba a suplicar hasta que los finos dedos de Bellatrix se cerraron sobre su endurecido miembro. Lo estrujó con fuerza sabiendo que a él también le gustaba hacerlo brusco. El animago cerró los ojos con placer sintiendo que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Estaba ya completamente empapado de los fluidos previos cuando la bruja redujo la presión. Él profirió un gruñido de incomodidad. Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil...

-Para ser un traidor, tu polla está muy bien... -murmuró acariciándosela- Quizá solo por eso te conserve. Al fin y al cabo tu sangre sigue siendo pura, puedes servir para procrear o como juguete sexual... ¿te gustaría eso?

En situaciones normales, su respuesta habría sido irónica o despectiva, pero en aquel momento... En aquel momento en que casi lloraba de las ganas de correrse que tenía, se tuvo que rendir. La mortífaga había ganado, sin duda. "Mientras sea contigo..." masculló de forma ahogada. Las uñas acariciando su parte más sensible eran una tortura continua. La bruja sonrió.

-Eso tendrás que ganártelo -respondió burlona-. Pero aún así...

Viendo que realmente no aguantaba más, la bruja descendió sobre su cuerpo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Le lamió la punta de forma tentativa y él suplicó ya de forma abierta y casi patética. Al instante, ella se la metió en la boca y empezó a recorrerla con su lengua. Chupó, mordisqueó suavemente y succionó con habilidad. En ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los de él. No obstante, por mucho que adorara verla en esa posición, a Sirius le costaba trabajo mantenerlos abiertos. A los pocos segundos, la avisó de que se iba a correr. Para su horror, la bruja separó sus labios. No le dio tiempo a protestar porque con un par de sacudidas de su mano, el orgasmo más intenso de su vida llegó sin problemas. Estuvo en éxtasis más tiempo del que fue consciente.

-Joodeer... -jadeó el animago cuando recuperó el habla- No recuerdo así... algo... nunca.

A Bellatrix le hizo gracia que fuese incapaz de articular una frase con sentido. Pero sabía que los hechizos que había usado para aumentar su libido eran fuertes y le iba a costar recuperarse.

-Perdona -se disculpó limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa-. No quería tragármelo, tengo el sabor a tu sangre y no quiero que desaparezca.

Él asintió sonriendo como un idiota. Le daba absolutamente igual. La boca de Bellatrix sabía a él, eso era lo importante, sus tendencias vampíricas eran lo de menos. Aunque se moría por probarla y seguía atado... Su prima le contemplaba con curiosidad. Él seguía sintiendo los efectos de la poción lujuriosa en su cuerpo. Era evidente que no habían terminado.

-Y ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo... -empezó a negociar él- ¿No podrías desnudarte tú, o besarme, o dejarme hacértelo a ti, o...?

-¡Eh, eh! Con calma -le recriminó ella-. ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-Lo que quieras -respondió él al punto-. Destruiré lo que quieras, torturaré, mataré...

-¿Matarás a la Orden por mí? -preguntó la bruja con un brillo malicioso en los ojos

-A quien quieras -respondió al instante- A Shacklebolt, a Bill, a Fleur...

La bruja asintió sin dejar de sonreír y se quitó la camisa para quedarse en ropa interior. El animago la miró embobado. Era imposible que existiera nadie más sexy, más provocativa, más femenina, más... Bellatrix era la mejor en todos los aspectos. La mortífaga se tumbó sobre él, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyó su barbilla en ellos. Sirius sintió un escalofrío de placer al notar su cuerpo sobre el suyo. "¿A quién más?" preguntó ella con interés. Él se dio cuenta de que aunque se trataba de un juego, quería oírselo decir. Quería que aunque fuese en la ficción, aceptase matar a sus amigos por ella. Resultaba casi ilógico, era todo mentira, pero aún así le costó decirlo. Y no lo dijo por desnudarla, sino porque en la situación en la que estaban, lo sentía de verdad. "¿A quién más?" repitió ella.

-A Andrómeda y a Tonks -concedió él casi avergonzado.

La bruja se incorporó y se quitó el sujetador. Sirius se relamió inconscientemente y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Maldijo a todos sus ancestros por seguir inmovilizado. La slytherin se llevó las manos a los pechos y empezó a estrujárselos con los ojos cerrados. Se retorció el pezón derecho como a ella le gustaba y gimió de placer mordiéndose el labio inferior. Por muy erótica que resultara la imagen, el gryffindor temió que se corriera solo con eso y sin él. Necesitaba frenarla y que volviera a centrarse en él. Así que añadió: "Mataría a Ron y a Hermione". De inmediato, la bruja, con una sonrisa creciente, paró. Se acarició las costillas, arañó su cintura y finalmente deslizó los pulgares por sus bragas. Se las quitó con rapidez y volvió a sentarse sobre él. Notar la humedad de Bellatrix directamente en su cintura prácticamente le volvió loco. Necesitaba besarla y tocarla. Bueno, necesitaba follarla salvajemente, pero si el juego era ese...

-Vamos -le animó ella- Aún te queda gente.

Ambos sabían quienes quedaban. Su mejor amigo que le había acompañado toda la vida y su ahijado. Ni siquiera en un juego podría decir en voz alta que los mataría. No supo si estaba en su mente o si lo adivinó, pero la bruja murmuró: "Muy bien. Lo respeto. Pero yo estoy empapada y necesito algo dentro ya, así que...". Se acomodó sin separarse de él y se metió dos dedos que entraron sin ninguna dificultad. Los juegos previos la habían lubricado a la perfección. No le dio tiempo a meterlos y sacarlos ni un par de veces.

-¡A Remus, mataría a Remus por ti! -exclamó él lloriqueando de necesidad.

La bruja se sacó los dedos y se los acercó a la boca. El animago chupó de inmediato con avidez, le encantaba el sabor de su prima. Decidió que como darle el nombre de Lupin le había costado, el premio debía ser mayor. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Sirius prácticamente le folló la boca con la lengua, no aguantaba más. La bruja le liberó un brazo. No supo para qué usarlo primero. Decidió empezar por apretujar el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo sin dejar de besarla. Sentir sus endurecidos pezones sobre su pecho era como para correrse sin más. Le acarició las costillas y bajó con rapidez a su trasero. Le arañó el culo, se lo estrujó y hubiera seguido azotándola si no fuera porque su coño también quedaba muy a mano. Le metió un dedo con brusquedad disfrutando de su expresión de éxtasis. Le frotó el clítoris con el pulgar y la hubiese hecho correrse así de no ser porque necesitaba que lo hiciera con su polla dentro. Intentó maniobrar con la mano libre pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Dilo y te suelto del todo -murmuró ella mordiéndole el cuello y masturbándose con la otra mano.

¿Para qué esperar si el desenlace sería el mismo? Sintiéndose una rata traidora peor que Pettigrew confesó:

-Mataría a Harry por ti.

La vergüenza le duró escasos segundos porque al instante sus ataduras se soltaron. La bruja no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó sobre él permitiéndole elegir posición. Por mucho que le encantara verla a cuatro patas o debajo de él, dejarla arriba ofrecía el aliciente de extasiarse con bamboleo de sus tetas. Y la indudable ventaja de poder metérsela en ese preciso instante. Así que no dudó.

-Agárrate, Madame Black,-advirtió- porque te voy a follar como a la niña caprichosa y calientapollas que eres. No vas a poder andar en dos semanas.

"Ya veremos quién no puede andar" rió ella dejándose hacer. Sirius la sujetó por las caderas con una mano y con la otra le introdujo el pene de un golpe y hasta el fondo. Ella gimió complacida sintiéndose llena. El animago también suspiró aliviado y gruñó apreciativamente al conquistar por fin en su lugar favorito. Cogió a la mortífaga por la cintura y empezó a moverla con brusquedad para disfrutar lo máximo posible entrando y saliendo de ella. La mortífaga le mordió los hombros sin renunciar a los gemidos de placer. "Sigue moviéndote tú, princesa" le ordenó él cuando cogieron el ritmo adecuado, "Que tus descomunales tetas también necesitan mi atención". Ella obedeció. Sirius subió ambas manos a sus pechos para magreárselos de forma obscena. Jugó a retorcer sus pezones hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía aguantar más.

-Me voy a correr, Bella -advirtió.

"Mmm" contestó ella demasiado ocupada mordiéndole el cuello. Sirius estalló dentro de ella y la bruja tardó pocos segundos en corresponderle. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo récord, con una intensidad casi preocupante. Sin duda la poción lujuriosa funcionaba. Hasta que finalmente se separaron y se quedaron jadeando juntos sobre aquel extraño altar en una mazmorra. El merodeador, que hacía mucho que no sentía un éxtasis semejante, pensó que le iba a costar siglos poder moverse. Por desgracia, su pareja no estaba de acuerdo.

-Vamos al cuarto -sugirió la duelista incorporándose y volviendo a vestirse-. Aquí hace frío.

Sirius la miró casi con espanto. Recordó la larga escalera por la que habían bajado al sótano, los dos pisos que los distanciaban de sus dormitorios, los interminables pasillos... Imposible, del todo imposible. Y tampoco podían pedirle a un elfo que los apareciera: su dueña no les daba permiso para bajar al sótano y además, el hombre agradecería que no le vieran en esas circunstancias...

-Dame un rato, Bella, ahora soy incapaz de moverme... -susurró él maldiciendo internamente la hiperactividad de su prima- Prefiero la hipotermia.

La bruja aguantó las ganas de reírse y se alejó. "¡Pero no te vayas!" rogó él. Bellatrix le aseguró que volvía en seguida. Al poco reapareció con varios objetos levitando tras ella. Colocó una pequeña almohada bajo la cabeza de Sirius, le echó una gruesa manta por encima y se acurrucó junto a él. "Bébete esto" murmuró dándole un tubo con un líquido escarlata. El animago obedeció. Si en ese momento su prima le pedía que bebiera sudor de troll, lo haría. No obstante, se trataba de una poción reabastecedora de sangre. No se sentía débil ni en absoluto preocupado por la pérdida de sangre causada por sus juegos previos, pero sabía que así su prometida se quedaría más tranquila.

-Ah y deja que te cure eso -murmuró ella acariciando sus iniciales en su piel y sacando su varita.

-¡No! -la detuvo Sirius obligándola a guardarla y a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho- Quiero tenerlo para recordarte.

-¡Cómo que recordarme! -rió ella- ¡Si estamos juntos las veinticuatro horas!

-No es cierto. Hay veces que me ducho cuando tú aún duermes y ese rato te echo de menos -respondió él con tono dramático.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y siguió sonriendo mientras acariciaba sus tatuajes. Él la tapó bien y pasaron un rato juntos en silencio. Juntos en silencio. En una mazmorra subterránea sobre un altar cubierto de manchas rojizas que la mortífaga aseguró que eran de atrezo y él optó por creerla. Nunca imaginó que tendría una relación tan bizarra. Ni mucho menos tan salvaje y maravillosa.

-Trixie -murmuró él jugando con su pelo.

-¿Mm?

-Me interesa mucho saber en qué momento de tu vida te hallabas cuando decidiste invertir tu tiempo en crear una variación de _serpensortia_ con fines sexuales y cómo le explicaste a los sujetos de prueba en qué consistía el experimento.

La bruja soltó una carcajada y hundió la cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma. Le gustaba tanto el olor a cuero y cítricos del perfume de Sirius que a veces lo usaba ella misma. Decidió saciar su curiosidad:

-Durante una reunión que convocó Voldemort en la mansión Malfoy. Insistía en matar a Potter y ya se me hacía muy cansino, así que desconecté. Vi a Nagini reptando cerca de la silla de Lucius que la miraba acojonado y a mi pobre hermana con cara de no haber follado bien en meses. Se me ocurrió la idea y la desarrollé. Y te alegrará saber que tú has sido el primer sujeto humano en quien lo he probado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Te has arriesgado a probar semejante burrada en mí!? -exclamó con los ojos desorbitados- ¡¿Por qué cuernos iba a alegrarme eso?!

-Sabes que soy muy buena con la magia, mis hechizos nunca fallan. ¿Preferirías que lo hubiese probado en cien hombres antes de ti?

Sirius abrió la boca para bramar de nuevo, pero no tuvo claro qué decir. Por un lado, la mujer con la que se iba a casar en menos de dos días estaba de atar; por otro, sí que le alegraba que hubiese guardado sus conjuros lujuriosos para él... Así que le revolvió el pelo y le permitió salirse con la suya. Al rato comentó que él creyó que usaría_ crucio_ para torturarlo. Ella contestó con poca convicción que lo había pensado pero prefirió ser más creativa. Él la cogió de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos: "Dime la verdad, princesa". Ella se liberó y volvió a perderse en su cuello. El moreno insistió.

-¿Me vas a obligar a decirlo en voz alta? -protestó ella.

-¡Por favor! -suplicó él- Es el cumplido más bonito que puedes hacerme...

Recibió como respuesta un gruñido de protesta. Al rato, sin apenas separarse de su escondite murmuró en voz muy baja: "Porque sabía que no tendría ningún efecto, por primera vez en mi vida no sería capaz de hacerlo bien". Sirius sonrió complacido, la besó en la cabeza y la abrazó con más fuerza bajo la manta.


	42. Chapter 42

A pesar de que un altar de sacrificios no era el lecho más cómodo del mundo, Sirius necesitó poco tiempo para dormirse. El agotamiento de sus actividades previas, el calor del cuerpo de Bellatrix y la tranquilidad de comprobar que solo la necesitaba a ella para ser feliz compensaron la incomodidad. No así su compañera, que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y meditar cómo podría crear una variante de _crucio_ con fines sexuales. En eso estaba cuando sintió que uno de sus anillos encantados empezaba a calentarse. Sacudió suavemente a su compañero.

-Siri -susurró-. Hay alguien fuera, subo a ver.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él abriendo los ojos desconcertado.

"Tranquilo, está todo bien. Ahora vuelvo" aseguró la bruja desapareciendo entre los pasillos. La creyó, nunca se había sentido tan a salvo como con Bellatrix. Había renunciado por completo a su fantasía de protegerla. Que se encargara ella, él se ocuparía de besuquearle el cuello y jugar con su pelo: reparto equitativo de tareas. Sabía que tenía decenas de hechizos protegiendo toda la montaña y que su anillo se calentaba cuando alguien aparecía en sus terrenos. Y solo podían hacerlo por invitación de la propia bruja, había poco riesgo. Aún así, no pensaba dejarla sola.

Con esfuerzo porque aún no se había recuperado del todo, buscó lo que quedaba de su ropa. Recordó que su camisa había quedado destrozada en la planta de arriba y también había perdido sus botas. Utilizó un encantamiento para calentarse y salió de la cámara a los oscuros pasillos de la mazmorra. Se dio cuenta de que salir no era tan fácil como parecía. A la ida Bellatrix le había conducido sin dudar y le había parecido un trayecto corto, pero en soledad resultaba mucho más laberíntico. Para no perderse, decidió invocar su _patronus_ para que le guiara. Al momento apareció el enorme dragón plateado, en ocasiones aún esperaba ver a su perro anterior. "Mira, ¡sigo enamorado!" se comentó a sí mismo con sorna. El espectro empezó a moverse por las galerías y en menos de lo esperado, se desvaneció ante la tortuosa escalera.

Mientras subía, evocó la escena de su amante mortífaga obligándole a bajar para torturarlo y ofreciéndole ser su esclavo sexual. Rápidamente cambió a la imagen de Snape, ya estaba bien de actividad genital por una tarde. Cuando por fin llegó al final, el muro volvió a abrirse y en cuanto salió, se cerró de nuevo sin dejar rastro. Encontró sus botas y se las puso, la camisa estaba irrecuperable. Anduvo con premura hasta el señorial recibidor y salió de la mansión. En el límite antiaparición, estaba Bellatrix. Entendió al instante que los intrusos sí habían sido invitados.

Frente a la bruja, contemplándola en silencio con la tensión evidente en el rostro, estaban Harry y Hermione. Habían empleado la runa que la bruja les envió para asistir a su boda. Su primera reacción fue de alegría, pero enseguida recordó lo mal que su ahijado había tratado a su prometida. Se acercó a ellos y saludó a Hermione. A Harry le dirigió un simple gesto de cabeza. Bellatrix le miró con indecisión y nerviosismo, era evidente que no sabía cómo gestionar la situación. Para dejar clara su posición, el animago abrazó a la morena por la espalda y cruzó las manos sobre su cintura. El hecho de que no llevaba camisa y lucía una herida abierta con las iniciales de la mortífaga también denotaban a quién pertenencia. Cuando la bruja se dio cuenta, para que no se sintiera incómodo, llamó a uno de los elfos para que le trajera una camisa.

-Eh...

Fue todo lo que acertó a decir Harry. Era evidente que no esperaba una reacción tan fría de su padrino, había creído que le besaría los pies por dignase a aparecer en su descabellada boda. Se dio cuenta de que no valía con haber acudido, tendría que disculparse. Pero quería hacerlo con él solo, no era capaz ni de mirar a la bruja oscura a los ojos. Bellatrix seguía siendo una negada para las relaciones sociales, pero los gestos de Hermione le dieron una pista de lo que debían hacer. Así que cuando su amante se separó de ella para ponerse la camisa que acaba de traer el elfo, comentó:

-Os dejamos, mi sangre sucia me tiene que contar con quién me está siendo infiel.

"¡Oye!" protestó de inmediato Hermione por el apelativo. La bruja le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se alejaron de ahí. A los dos hombres aún les dio tiempo a escuchar el resto de la conversación:

-¿Te gustaría que yo te llamase loca? -preguntó la sabelotodo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -se indignó la morena- Solo Siri puede llamarme loca. Tú puedes llamarme trastornada, demente, chalada, desequilibrada... ¡Te dejo elegir!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Sirius y Harry las observaron mientras desaparecían en el bosque. El mayor tenía curiosidad por saber cómo iba a explicarle a la chica que tenía dragones viviendo en su montaña. Sabía que hablaban por carta con asiduidad, pero no le había confesado sus crímenes (ni lo haría nunca). Cuando sus siluetas dejaron de verse, Sirius se dio cuenta de que seguía mostrando la sonrisa estúpida que se le ponía siempre que miraba a su prometida, así que rápidamente la quitó. Recuperó el rostro neutral y entró a la mansión seguido por Harry. Se sentaron en el salón y el animago le miró enarcando una ceja, esperando que empezara a hablar.

-Este lugar es impresionante -murmuró Harry para romper el hielo.

-Lo es -respondió únicamente.

El chico asintió, no esperaba que el enfado fuese tan severo. Hubo unos minutos de silencio e incomodidad mientras intentaba armar un discurso coherente. Se le hacía raro y casi violento discutir la vida sentimental de quien era su única figura paterna. Intentó quitárselo de encima lo más rápido posible.

-Lo siento, Sirius, confío en ti y quiero que seas feliz con quien tú prefieras. Aunque no me caiga bien, respeto tu decisión. No debería haberme metido en tu vida privada.

-¿En mi vida privada? -repitió él- Eres mi ahijado, Harry, eres casi como mi hijo, no quiero que te metas, ¡quiero que seas parte fundamental de ella!

Harry sonrió aliviado.

-Pero también quiero y necesito que Bella lo sea.

Harry borró la sonrisa.

-Después de Azkaban renuncié a tener una familia, mi única obsesión era matar al traidor de Peter, ya todo me daba igual. Sé que tú y yo siempre seremos familia, pero tú tienes tus ambiciones, tu trabajo, tus amigos, tú novia... Tu propia vida, como debe ser. ¿No entiendes que yo también necesito a alguien?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, te lo mereces más que nadie! Has tenido una vida muy dura y has hecho lo imposible por protegerme y ayudar a la Orden. Nada me haría más feliz que que tuvieras la vida que mereces pero... cualquier mujer querría estar contigo, ¿tiene que ser ella? Sé que es guapa y con ella no te aburres, pero es una asesina...

-Solo puede ser ella. Ojalá no hubiese tomado las decisiones que tomó, pero eso ya no podemos cambiarlo, solo puedo estar a su lado para asegurarme de que tiene un futuro mejor. La quiero, la quiero muchísimo, Harry. Bella es mi primer amor, mi único amor.

Jamás había expresado sus sentimientos con tanta claridad y creyó que se sentiría cursi e incómodo. Pero no fue así. Era la realidad y necesitaba que Harry lo entendiera. Y era un gryffindor orgulloso, valiente y algo demente: no tendría problema en ponerse a gritar en medio del Callejón Diagon que amaba a su prima. El chico asintió y le miró con sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que su padrino se estaba abriendo completamente y el afecto era mucho más profundo de lo que había pensado. Pero aún así, no tenía claro cómo responder sin empeorar la situación.

-Pero... ¿ella te quiere a ti? -preguntó con poca firmeza.

-Sí -respondió él sin dudar.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Es muy buena mintiendo, Lupin no se fía de ella. Y de momento eres tú el que se ha mudado de país, ha renunciado a sus amigos y se ha tatuado a su dragón...

-Por sus ojos, lo sé por sus ojos -aseguró él-. Cuando era pequeña, algunos domingos su padre la llevaba a ver partidos de quidditch y al salir venían a cenar a Grimmauld. Siempre llevaba un dragón de peluche y lo sentaba en una silla a pintar junto a ella -recordó sonriendo-. A veces nos invitaba a Reg y a mí unirnos. Eran sus días más felices, le encantaba el quidditch, pasar tiempo con su padre y dibujar dragones de colores. Nos contaba que cuando fuese mayor sería la bruja más poderosa del mundo. Y sonreía. Cuando sonreía, sus ojos brillaban tanto que casi cambiaban de color. Yo asentía pensando que era un sueño inalcanzable, pero daba igual, podría conquistar a cualquiera si sonreía y sus ojos brillaban así. Me equivoqué. Cumplió su sueño, pero no volvió a sonreír.

El animago interrumpió el relato con la mirada perdida, recordando aquellos tiempos y preguntándose de nuevo si no podría haber hecho algo más para ayudarla. Harry no se atrevió a intervenir, bastante tenía con asimilar que la mortífaga había sido una niña inocente y normal. Al rato, Sirius recordó el propósito del discurso y continuó:

-Conforme fue creciendo y la responsabilidad a la que la sometía su apellido aumentó, se fue cerrando en si misma y se volvió más oscura. En cuanto a los catorce la informaron de que se casaría con Lestrange, la perdí del todo. Dejé de reconocerla y sencillamente pasamos a odiarnos por nuestros ideales opuestos. Obviamente Azkaban no nos ayudó a ninguno... Pero el caso es que ahora, cuando está conmigo y me mira, vuelve a ser ella. Sonríe, le brillan los ojos y sé que es feliz, sé que la hago feliz. Y sinceramente, Harry, es lo único que deseo en esta vida.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. "Lo entiendo" respondió el joven al fin, lentamente pero con sinceridad. El merodeador asintió. Se quedaron un rato mirándose sin hablar hasta que Sirius murmuró divertido: "James siempre bromeaba con que debía pedirle que fuese mi pareja en el baile de Navidad. Al parecer yo era el único que no me daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado...". El chico abrió los ojos notablemente como hacía siempre que oía hablar de su padre. Tras asimilar la información, quedó convencido del todo.

-Lo siento, Sirius, siento todas las cosas malas que te escribí y me gustaría mucho poder ser tu padrino de boda.

El hombre sonrió brevemente.

-A mí me gustaría también, pero no es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón. Ha hecho cosas horribles, pero de no ser por ella, no habríamos derrotado a Voldemort. Dedicó muchas horas a entrenarte y a asegurarse de que estabas preparado y obviar esa parte es tan malo como intentar obviar su lado oscuro. Entiendo, por mucho que me duela, que no le tengas ningún cariño, pero mandarle una carta amenazándola e insultándola fue muy ruin, Harry, nunca creí que dejaría de estar orgulloso de ti.

El rostro del chico se enrojeció de la vergüenza y la tristeza. Se arrepintió en cuanto envió la carta, pero él era así, de hacer estupideces en caliente. Sirius tenía razón: lo menos que podía hacer era disculparse.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Le puedes pedir que venga? -preguntó Harry.

-Estará desquiciando a Hermione -suspiró Sirius levantándose para ir a buscarlas.

Hermione sabía por sus cartas que Bellatrix tenía una familia de dragones (ella creía que media docena como mucho) viviendo en su montaña. Dio por hecho que estaban ahí antes de que ella llegara y por eso se quedó en ese lugar. La mortífaga no la sacó de su error. Verlos alzar el vuelo a pocos metros de ella en una nube de color y majestuosidad casi hizo llorar de emoción a la gryffindor. Estaba inmersa en ese espectáculo mientras la duelista jugaba con Saiph a esconderse entre los árboles. Al poco, apareció a su lado y le exigió que le contara con quién le estaba poniendo los cuernos. La chica la miró y respondió con cierto nerviosismo:

-En primer lugar, ¿cómo te has enterado? Y en segundo, no te estoy siendo infiel, lo dejamos hace mucho. ¡Y además, tú te casas mañana! -exclamó indignada.

-Menudencias -respondió la bruja haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. Yo me entero de todo, el mundo es mío, pequeña. Ahora cuéntame de una vez quién es.

-Se llama Pansy, es de slytherin y durante el colegio no...

-¿Apellido?

Hermione suspiró con hastío. Así era la bruja oscura: lo primero el apellido para identificar su estatus de sangre. "Parkinson" murmuró. La morena entrecerró los ojos meditando de qué le sonaba ese nombre. Al poco la miró extrañada y preguntó:

-¿No era esa la cría que acosaba a mi sobrino?

-Bueno, yo no diría acosar, pero sí...

-Era un poco insulsa y bastante cobarde, pero era mona, de slytherin y de sangre pura. Su familia casi se arruinó durante la guerra: Voldemort les pidió dinero para sus coacciones a cambio de no tomar la marca y fueron demasiado cobardes para negarse. Les costará décadas recuperarse. Pero bueno, igual lo apruebo, aunque...

-¡Que no necesitamos tu aprobación! -se indignó la castaña que en el fondo se alegró de conocer el nuevo dato.

-Por supuesto que sí, por muy noble que sea su familia (nada comparada con los Black, obviamente) no voy a permitir que cualquiera se relacione con mi sangre sucia.

-¡Que no me llames sangre sucia! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que mi sangre es igual que la tuya? -preguntó airada- Roja, con plasma, glóbulos rojos y blancos y...

-¡Te puedo llamar plasma! -exclamó divertida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tengo un nombre y...!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Mejor aún! -comentó la bruja ignorándola- ¡Te llamaré globulito!

Hermione resistió las ganas de darse cabezazos contra un árbol. No decidía si chillar o reír. Sabía que Bellatrix le estaba tomando el pelo, pero aún así tenía una capacidad de desquiciarla inigualable. Pansy a su lado era una simple aficionada. A ella siempre le habían dicho que era insufrible, pero la mortífaga era mucho peor. En ese momento fue consciente de cuánto la había echado de menos. Así que, contra todo pronóstico, la miró y le suplicó:

-Por favor, Bellatrix, llámame sangre sucia.

-Ya es tarde, globulito -respondió ella alegremente-. Y ahora volvamos al tema, cuéntame lo de mi sustituta.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, pero le halagaba que la mortífaga se interesara por su vida, así que satisfizo su curiosidad. Le contó cómo habían empezado, lo mal que se llevaban en Hogwarts y como poco a poco se habían ido entendiendo. Como su compañera la escuchaba con atención, también le relató la visita a casa de los padres de ella, que la miraron con desprecio, y la de Pansy a los Granger, que le dijeron a Hermione la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado a alguien. La chica lo narró con ligereza, como si no le afectara. Pero en el fondo le entristecía que ni sus padres se hubiesen preocupado por ella, que pensaran que debía aferrarse a esa opción porque era la única que tenía. Pansy era genial y no era -del todo- su culpa, pero las reacciones de sus dos familias habían sido muy favorables a la slytherin y muy condescendientes con la gryffindor. Y nadie se había preocupado de cómo le afectaba eso.

-Así que a pesar de que igual la desheredan -comentó la chica con sorna-, Pansy sí que se plantea un futuro conmigo...

-¿¡Que se plantea un futuro contigo!? -repitió la bruja con incredulidad- Joder con la mocosa... ¡Tendrá suerte si tú aceptas aguantarla! Soy la primera fanática de la sangre pura, pero también de la inteligencia y tú le das mil vueltas a esa cría, vales mucho más. Como se pase lo más mínimo con mi globulito, te juro que...

Bellatrix tuvo que interrumpir la amenaza porque Hermione se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. "Gracias" susurró. Era lo que quería oír, lo que necesitaba oír. Por supuesto no consideraba en absoluto que valiese más que su novia ni que nadie, pero necesitaba que al menos una persona así lo estimara. La mortífaga le dio palmaditas en la espalda sin entender qué estaba pasando. Cuando Hermione finalmente se separó ruborizada por su arrebato afectivo, la morena siguió como si nada:

-Vale, vamos a lo importante, ¿qué tal en la cama?

-¡No te pienso contar eso!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿A que ha alucinado contigo, a que se ha dado cuenta de que tienes muy buena técnica porque te enseñó la mejor? -preguntó con su sonrisa burlona.

El rostro de Hermione subió varios tonos más de rojo. Aunque intentó ocultarlo, la bruja se percató y dio saltitos victoriosa. Por mucho que le avergonzara hablar del tema, decidió que debía ponerla en su sitio:

-¡Oye no es todo mérito tuyo! -protestó la chica- Pansy y yo nos queremos y el sexo es mejor cuando hay amor y...

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas -la cortó ella- ¿Piensas en mí cuando lo hacéis?

A Hermione se le descolgó varios centímetros la mandíbula ante semejante impertinencia. La bruja la miró con cara inocente poniendo ojitos y morritos y cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda. "¿A que sí? ¿A que la quieres muchísimo pero aún así sigo siendo la persona más alucinante con la que te has acostado?" preguntó con tono infantil. La sabelotodo creyó que iba a vomitar de la vergüenza y los nervios. Decidió que atacar era más fácil que defenderse.

-Esa pregunta revela más de ti que de mí, ¿acaso tú piensas en mí cuando lo haces? -preguntó la chica intentando fingir calma y suficiencia.

Su interlocutora frunció el ceño.

-¿Te emociona la idea de que piense en ti cuando veo el pene erecto de mi primo?

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, BORRA ESA IMAGEN DE MI MENTE! -chilló la gryffindor horrorizada- ¡No es broma, usa _obliviate_! ¡YA!

La slytherin rió y negó con la cabeza. La chica se alejó entre los árboles fingiendo seguir a un duendecillo para intentar serenarse. Había olvidado el don que tenía Bellatrix como duelista verbal: tampoco podía ganarla en ese terreno. ¿Cómo iba a lograr avergonzar a una mujer orgullosa de casarse con su primo? Tenía que haber cerrado la boca... Odiaba la forma en que la bruja la ponía contra las cuerdas, pero a la vez, estimulaba su intelecto, con nadie más se atrevía a hablar sobre esos temas. Creía que se había librado del consultorio sexual cuando tras un giro entre los árboles, la bruja apareció de nuevo ante ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Buu!" exclamó. Hermione maldijo en voz alta. A su acompañante le dio igual.

-Tranquila, globulito, es normal. En Grimmauld vivimos como una familia y entiendo que nos veas como figuras paternas porque te hemos enseñado mucho más que tus padres muggles. He leído sobre eso, creo que los de tu clase lo llaman "Complejo de Edipo" o "Complejo de Electra". Es evidente que sufres ambos.

Hermione la miró mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin acertar a pronunciar nada. Sacudió los brazos en un gesto de rendición. Que la bruja hubiese leído libros de psicología muggle para usarlos en su contra le molestaba y emocionaba a partes iguales. Intentó huir de nuevo, pero la bruja la frenó y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. "¿Tú la quieres de verdad?" preguntó con seriedad. Hermione asintió. La slytherin preguntó de nuevo: "¿Y ella a ti?". La chica volvió a asentir.

-Entonces de acuerdo -concedió la bruja emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a la mansión-. Os doy mi aprobación... de momento.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Adoraba a esa maldita chiflada, entendía de sobra lo que veía Sirius en ella y le alegraba profundamente que se hubieran salvado el uno al otro. Decidió atacarla por ahí.

-Yo tenía razón -murmuró con altivez-. Te dije que encontrarías a alguien y tú me dijiste que no. Gané esa apuesta.

-¡Qué vas a ganar! -protestó la bruja oscura- ¡Es Sirius! No lo he encontrado, está en todas partes, lleva ahí toda mi vida, ¡lo difícil con él es desencontrarlo! Recuerdo cuando me encerraron en Azkaban y pensé "Por fin, unos años de soledad para estar tranquila conmigo misma"... ¡Y hala, en la celda del enfrente! En la de enfrente. Que no era grande Azkaban ni nada para que me tuvieran que clavar a mi primo a tres metros... Hay días que me agobio de sus besuqueos y sus cursiladas y huyo aquí al bosque. A los dos minutos, ¡dos minutos, no más!, tengo a un enorme chucho siguiéndome mientras sonríe burlón. Que me dirás tú que los perros no sonríen, pero te juro que él sí.

El tono airado de la bruja acompañado de sus dramáticos gestos hizo a Hermione partirse de risa. Eran tal para cual. Y lo más maravilloso fue que a pesar de todos aquellos comentarios, en cada frase se notaba que adoraba a Sirius. Le brillaban los ojos hasta cuando le maldecía. Decidió burlarse de ella e intentar una vez más ganar uno de sus duelos dialécticos:

-Nunca creí que vería a la gran Bellatrix Black profundamente enamorada de un traidor de sangre.

"¡Yo no estoy...!" se frenó porque se dio cuenta de que hasta un muggle idiota se daría cuenta de que estaba loca por su primo (y loca a secas también). Así que tuvo que reconocerlo:

-Sí, es verdad, yo tampoco lo creía posible... Pero es que se preocupa por mí, me hace reír, me acepta como soy, tiene el atractivo innegable de los Black, sus aptitudes orales son maravillosas...

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Hermione sin pensar.

-Oh, no sé si será porque puede transformarse en perro y practicar, pero te juro que ningún hombre me había comido tan bien el...

-¡POR DIOS, BELLATRIX! ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES NINGÚN SENTIDO DE LA DECENCIA NI DEL DECORO?!

-¡Eso mismo dijo Cissy cuando se lo conté! -comentó la bruja divertida.

-¿¡No te das cuenta de que Sirius es mi amigo y ya nunca más voy a poder mirarle a la cara!?

-Mírale al culo, lo tiene estupendo.

Se rindió. Bellatrix había ganado de nuevo. "Te odio" murmuró la chica sin dejar de caminar. Bellatrix le cortó el paso y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. "No es verdad", le aseguró mirándola a los ojos. "Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado jamás" le susurró al oído. Por mucho que su mente se negó, el vello de todo el cuerpo se erizó al sentir el aliento de la mortífaga tan cerca de su piel. Murmuró alguna negativa que fue más un gesto que verdaderas palabras e intentó separarse sin mucho éxito. Con un gesto deliberadamente lento, la morena le apartó la melena y se relamió. Acercó la boca a su cuello y más que besarla, rozó su piel con sus labios en un gesto altamente sensual. La chica empezó a temblar abiertamente intentando separarse de ella. No podía pasar nada, no quería que pasara nada... más la primera que la segunda.

La slytherin se separó de su cuello, pasó los brazos por su cintura y la miró a los ojos. Hermione se preguntó una vez más cómo era posible que alguien tuviese las pupilas tan parecidas a la noche. Tampoco entendía cómo unos ojos podían reflejar tantas guerras y a la vez tantas pasiones. Cada gesto de la bruja resultaba embriagador, intoxicante. No pensaba en su novia, ni siquiera pensaba en Bellatrix. Lo que había delante de ella era pura magia oscura hecha carne. ¡Y que carne! Había olvidado la sensación del pecho de Bellatrix junto al suyo y la electricidad al sentir sus manos sobre sus caderas. Y hubiera preferido que permaneciera en el olvido. Cuando creyó que alguien le había lanzado un hechizo paralizante y otro para ahogarla en mi vida, la mortífaga se inclinó sobre su oído y susurró "¿No me echas de menos? ¿No te gustaría volver a besarme?".

-Yo... ¿Nno...?

La chica contestó con lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta el abotargamiento de su cerebro. Pero no hubo en su tono rastro alguno de convicción ni seguridad. Quizá un solo beso... ¡No, claro que no! Para ninguna de las dos significaría nada y harían daño a dos personas que las querían. No merecía la pena. No obstante... Era como rechazar a la propia Circe, a un ser superior: parecía un crimen en toda regla. Pero ahora estaba con Pansy y la quería. Ya, pero no se enteraría... En mitad de su debate, la bruja acercó sus labios a los suyos, se los humedeció y los separó ligeramente con lentitud. No iba a poder negarse, no quería negarse. En el último momento...

-¡De acuerdo! -exclamó Bellatrix alegremente alejándose de un salto.

Hermione maldijo a la mortífaga y a todos sus ancestros mientras su compañera se partía de risa. Aborreció al momento ese juego que se traían desde el principio. Apretó los puños e intentó calmar la respiración. La mortífaga seguía caminando a saltitos sin dejar de reírse a carcajadas.

-Por un segundo -empezó la morena con dificultad por las lágrimas-, por un segundo he creído que me decías que sí y veías que iba de farol. ¡Pero te has rendido, has perdido tú, como siempre! No puedo hacerle eso a mi perrito un día antes de la boda... aunque si esperas dos semanas...

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo cruel que eres?! ¿No puedes torturarme con un _crucio_ y ya? Sabes que estoy con...

-¡Qué pesados estáis todos con que os _crucie_! -exclamó la bruja interrumpiéndola- Voy a tener que hacerlo para que me dejéis en paz... Y no te preocupes por tu novia, ella me hubiese comido la boca sin remordimientos. Siempre sospeché que su fascinación con Draco era una tapadera, cuando la invitaban a la Mansión Malfoy se pasaba la cena mirándome las tetas de reojo.

Lo peor fue que Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no lo manifestó. "¡Te odio, eres insoportable!" bufó la gryffindor. Como ya se distinguía la salida del bosque, apretó el paso alejándose de la bruja. "Eso mismo me decía Siri" comentó la cantarina voz a sus espaldas, "Y acabamos de follar duro en...". Hermione se giró con cara de cólera y la apuntó con la varita en un gesto altamente amenazante que hasta a sus amigos les daba miedo. La bruja la miró sorprendida pero segundos después siguió carcajeándose. "Eres adorable, globulito, si me falla lo de Sirius volveré contigo. Hasta entonces puedes entretenerte con mi sustituta" murmuró cuando consiguió calmarse. Hermione prácticamente corrió hacia Harry y Sirius. El chico, viendo su expresión, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Su amiga asintió e intentó serenarse. Ni muerta confesaría lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando al poco apareció Bellatrix, el joven reunió valor y le preguntó si podían hablar en privado. Ella asintió, pero Hermione preguntó suplicante:

-¿No podemos hablarlo aquí todos juntos?

Adoraba a Sirius, pero tras el dato de sus habilidades orales, se moriría de vergüenza si tenía que quedarse a solas con él. No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos (tampoco al culo). El animago se dio cuenta de que había tenido razón en sus predicciones: su prometida había conseguido trastornar a lo joven con algún dato inquietante. Creyó que sería algo referente a sus turbios asuntos bélicos y laborales. O quiso creer que era eso. Porque sabía que su prima no habría tenido problema en narrarle con detalle sus actividades mazmorriles. Intentó ofrecerle un plan para tranquilizarla:

-Habíamos quedado con Draco para cenar, sé que no os lleváis muy bien, pero si quieres acompañarme a buscarlo...

-¡Nos llevamos genial! -exclamó de inmediato- Bueno, tampoco tanto, pero tengo muchas ganas de verlo. Vamos.

Por supuesto era mentira. En la batalla de Hogwarts habían tenido un ligero acercamiento y eso era todo, pero agradecería que hubiese alguien más aparte de ella y el animago. Si era Draco, genial, pero si era Voldemort resucitado o incluso Umbridge en ropa interior también le hubiera valido; ese era su nivel de incomodidad.

Y resultó que para sorpresa de todos fue agradable. Draco se sorprendió al verla y al principio la tirantez fue palpable. Pero habían pasado por mucho más de lo que merecían y habían madurado. Además, ambos estaban estudiando a distancia su último curso y les gustó poner en común sus dificultades con las asignaturas. Por su parte, Harry se disculpó con Bellatrix. Saiph, indignado porque el chico a quien había regalado sus cromos hubiese traicionado a su mamá, le mordió hasta dejar la huella de sus dientes en brazos y manos. Bellatrix decidió que estaban en paz y le perdonó. Al poco aparecieron los otros tres. El encuentro entre Draco y Harry no fue tan fluido como con Hermione, la tensión era notable tras tantos años de enemistad. Sin embargo, llegaron a entenderse; Harry recordaba cómo el chico le entregó su varita para poder vencer a Voldemort. La cena no fue demasiado incómoda: Bellatrix contó suficientes absurdidades y barbaridades como para que todo el mundo olvidase sus rencillas.

Después de cenar, Hermione le suplicó a la bruja oscura que le enseñara la biblioteca y se marcharon juntas. El animago aprovechó para revelarle a Draco que Harry sería su padrino pero que quería que él también lo fuese. La relación entre ambos era cordial y más bien distante, pero el chico era importante para Bellatrix y deseaba congraciarse con él. Si a su ahijado le pareció mal, no protestó.

-De acuerdo -aceptó el rubio altivo- pero como le hagas daño a mi tía...

-¿Te das cuenta de que yo soy tu tío segundo? Y mañana también seré tu tío a secas... -comentó el animago sonriente.

-Eso tendrás que ganártelo -respondió Draco-. Y te juro que como le hagas el más mínimo daño a tía Bella, te mataré. No pude matar a Dumbledore porque era un hombre inocente y no me había hecho nada, pero te juro que a ti...

-¡Eh! -le interrumpió Harry- ¡No insultes a Sirius! ¡Es mucho más probable que sea la...!

"¡Harry!" le frenó el merodeador. El chico cerró la boca. El animago se dio cuenta de pese a lo que ella pensaba, Bellatrix sí tenía gente que se preocupaba por ella. Por mucho que Draco hablara en serio, obviamente no le causó el más mínimo miedo. Pero le enterneció que se preocupara por el bienestar de su tía. Así que apoyó la mano en su hombro y le miró a los ojos.

-Quiero muchísimo a tu tía y prefería morir antes que hacerle daño. Así que si algún día se lo hago, será un honor que me mates tú.

Draco pareció algo turbado con la respuesta pero frunció el ceño y asintió. Por supuesto a Harry no le había hecho ninguna gracia semejante ofrecimiento. Comentó que ya le gustaría ser tan buen duelista como para matar a Sirius.

-¡Por favor! ¿Harry-_expelliarmus_-Potter me está desafiando a un duelo? -se burló él.

-¡Aquí y ahora! -le retó el moreno al instante.

Sirius comprendió que un adulto sensato frenaría aquel arrebato infantil. Sirius comprendió que él no era un adulto sensato.

-No podéis hacerlo aquí. Si le destrozáis el salón a Bella se cabreará mucho, le gusta ser ella la que destroza las cosas. Podemos ir a una de las salas de entrenamiento.

Ambos chicos aceptaron de inmediato. Pusieron rumbo a la biblioteca porque estaban seguros de que Bellatrix no querría perdérselo y Hermione no querría perder la oportunidad de echarles la bronca. De camino, para desestabilizarlo y enfurecerlo, Harry le comentó a su rival que su tía había vivido con ellos varios meses y le había entrenado todos los días. Draco sintió verdadera rabia, pero se disipó enseguida y comentó con arrogancia:

-Cuando yo tenía cuatro años mamá se cabreó con tía Bella porque la pilló intentando enseñarme a usar _crucio_ con su varita. Así que creo que me ha entrenado mejor que a ti.

A Harry el dato le inquietó bastante. Al animago le hizo gracia, al menos su tía se preocupaba por su aprendizaje. Las reacciones de la parte femenina fueron las esperadas: a la mortífaga le pareció una idea genial ver quién de los dos era mejor y Hermione rugió que estaban todos locos y no deseaba presenciarlo. No obstante, decidió que debía haber un adulto responsable supervisando el duelo y ninguno de los Black lo era, así que los acompañó rezongando. Entraron en la sala de duelo y los tres espectadores se sentaron en un lateral. Mientras efectuaban la reverencia inicial, Sirius le comentó a su prima que le daba pena Draco porque no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

-¡Sí, claro! -resopló ella- El pobre Potter acabará como un duende contra un centauro...

"¿Quieres apostar?" murmuró él sin apartar la vista de los chicos. Su prometida aceptó de inmediato. Para exasperación de Hermione, además de la violencia incluyeron la ludopatía en aquel sinsentido. La mortífaga le preguntó qué quería jugarse, a ella le daba igual, estaba segura de que su sobrino ganaría.

-Si gana Harry, tú serás una mortífaga capturada por la Orden; si gana Draco, yo volveré a ser un miembro de la Orden atrapado por los mortífagos.

A la bruja le pareció bien y se dieron la mano para cerrar el pacto. Hermione, algo separada de ellos, no lo entendió bien. Hasta que lo entendió. Ahora aquello incluía violencia, ludopatía y depravaciones sexuales. "¡Arg, por favor, pero qué asco! ¿¡Es que no podéis dejar de causarme traumas!?" exclamó. Gritó tan fuerte que hasta los duelistas la miraron frunciendo el ceño. Ella se disculpó y los chicos siguieron. Sirius, algo avergonzado, le pidió perdón por hacerla sentir incómoda. Bellatrix siguió riéndose de su globulito.

Harry y Draco empezaron por hechizos sencillos y la cosa se fue complicando. Ambos eran muy buenos, los mejores de su clase en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Iban realmente igualados. Tanto que pasaban los minutos y se iban cansando pero no se erigía un ganador. Hasta Bellatrix, que amaba el duelo, comenzó a aburrirse. Al rato apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y cerró los ojos. Él la miró sonriendo. Los dos jóvenes seguían combatiendo ajenos a todo, cada vez más agotados. Parecía que se iban a derrumbar de un momento a otro, pero aún así, seguían manteniendo su expresión arrogante y lanzando hechizos sin parar.

-Alguien tiene que detenerlos -comentó Hermione nerviosa-. Están agotados y son demasiado cabezotas. Vendría bien que hubiese algún adulto entre nosotros...

-Tienes razón, Hermione. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer -resolvió Sirius-: Bella va a seguir durmiendo porque hoy nos ha torturado a todos de varias formas y eso le produce un estado de relajación muy propicio para el sueño. Yo voy a seguir contemplando lo adorable que está cuando duerme. Y tú vas a seguir siendo el adulto responsable como lo has sido toda tu vida.

La chica bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Eran tal para cual. Él y su prima y Draco y Harry. Aún así, tomó nota mental de burlarse de Bellatrix por dormirse sobre su primo cual adolescente. Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a finalizar el combate con un empate, el rubio derrotó finalmente al moreno. Y paradójicamente fue con un _expelliarmus_. Su grito de emoción y el gruñido de fastidio de su oponente despertaron a la mortífaga. Justo a tiempo para que su sobrino creyese que había presenciado su victoria.

-¿¡Lo has visto, tía Bella, has visto qué bien lo he hecho!?

-¡Claro que sí! -respondió ella revolviéndole el pelo- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, siempre has sido el mejor.

Hermione y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver la hipocresía de la slytherin. Ella miró a Sirius con una sonrisa cruel para recordarle quién había ganado la apuesta. El hombre tragó saliva y rezó porque Bellatrix quisiera esperar unos días para cobrar el premio, aún no se había recuperado de su última sesión... Los cinco estuvieron un rato más charlando en el salón y al poco se fueron a la cama. Draco quiso quedarse esa noche con ellos porque se había hecho ya tarde y le daba pereza bajar a su casa. Los dos Black subieron a su planta y Sirius comentó que igual estaba bien cumplir la tradición de no verse la noche antes de la boda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Deberíamos haber cumplido también la de llegar vírgenes al matrimonio? -rió la bruja.

-Ya... Llegamos un par de días tarde para eso. Pero quiero hacerlo, es una norma en las familias de sangre pura, ¿no? -preguntó él.

-De hecho, en las familias de sangre pura hay que estar sin verse durante toda la semana previa a la boda.

-¡No jodas!

-Ya te digo que sí. Fue la semana más feliz de mi vida sin ver a Rodolphus...

El animago sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Finalmente su prima aceptó cumplir con la tradición. Se dieron un beso de despedida en absoluto casto e inocente y cada uno se retiró a su habitación. Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos tardó Sirius en arrepentirse. Le hacía ilusión que la próxima vez que viese a Bellatrix fuese para casarse, pero eran demasiadas horas sin ella... Se duchó y se metió a la cama. Imposible dormir. Demasiados nervios e ilusión. Además, se había acostumbrado a dormir con su princesa entre sus brazos, sin ella ya no era capaz.

Decidió subir a la azotea a ver las estrellas como hacían algunas noches, eso le relajaba. Se puso una elegante bata encima del pijama y subió hasta el último piso. En cuanto abrió la puerta sintió la purificante brisa nocturna. Y entonces vio que no era el único que había tenido esa idea.

-¡Siri! Han sido veinte minutos sin vernos, creo que es nuestro récord -se burló la bruja.

Se dio cuenta de que ella iba más preparada: había echado una manta en el suelo, tenía otra para taparse y una almohada. También había subido una botella de champán y un par de ranas de chocolate para Saiph que debía ser el bulto que correteaba bajo la manta. La bruja se ofreció a irse si le hacía ilusión lo de no verse. Él la detuvo de inmediato: si el destino quería que no se separaran, ¿quién era el para contradecirlo? Se metió con ellos bajo la manta y brindaron con champán mientras Bellatrix les explicaba por duodécima vez las constelaciones. Estaba segura de que si les preguntaban, Saiph sería mucho más capaz de identificar las estrellas que su primo. Y así, en la azotea de su mansión, pasaron juntos su última noche de solteros.


	43. Chapter 43

Durante la mañana del día de su boda, Bellatrix se ausentó para atender sus negocios (y porque era la única forma de estar al menos unas horas sin ver a su prometido). Draco, que se había hecho amigo de los dragonologistas que vivían en la zona, les enseñó a los chicos algunos de los ejemplares que vivían en las laderas. Sirius los acompañó y apoyó al rubio cuando aseguró que los dragones ya habitaban la montaña antes de la llegada de la mortífaga; la slytherin les había advertido que ante todo ocultaran sus planes. A los dos chicos les fascinaron las enormes criaturas y pasaron una mañana fantástica.

Por la tarde, cuando apenas faltaba una hora para la ceremonia, Harry acudió a la habitación de Sirius para asegurarse de que iba todo bien. Así era, el animago estaba ya preparado y completamente tranquilo; llevaba media vida soñando con ese día... El chico aprovechó para darle una noticia:

-Quería que fueses el primero en saber que en dos meses me voy a casar con Ginny. Me hacía ilusión hacerlo a la misma edad que mis padres, se lo pedí y ella dijo que sí. Y querría que para no romper la tradición fueses mi padrino...

Sirius le miró sorprendido, le felicitó y le abrazó con alegría. Le aseguró que estaría encantado de devolverle el favor y ser su padrino de boda. Ambos brindaron con champán para celebrarlo. Al poco apareció Draco, tan elegante como mandaba su apellido, sin embargo, parecía algo demacrado. El animago le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Bueno... -contestó el rubio nervioso- Temo que igual no vais a poder casaros hoy...

El hombre se angustió al instante y le preguntó si su prometida se había arrepentido. El chico negó con la cabeza y aseguró que la situación era más grave.

Hermione, por su parte, le había preguntado a Bellatrix si necesitaba ayuda para vestirse. La bruja le respondió que lo que ella pretendía no era ayudarla sino volver a verla desnuda, que mejor siguiera disfrutando de la biblioteca. La castaña le repitió que era insoportable pero se marchó con gran alegría. La biblioteca de aquella mansión era mucho mejor que la de Hogwarts y Bellatrix le había permitido llevarse lo que quisiera. Se hallaba investigando diversos volúmenes cuando el ruido de la puerta de entrada y el repiqueteo de unos tacones sobre el suelo de mármol la hizo salir al pasillo. La expresión en el rostro de Narcissa Malfoy le hizo replantearse la persecución, pero aún así, la siguió (a una distancia prudencial, era una gryffindor pero no una idiota). Cuando alcanzó la habitación de la duelista, entró y se quedó junto a la puerta por si había que inmovilizar a alguien. Se sintió a salvo porque las dos brujas estaban en el vestidor y quedaba fuera de su vista. No obstante, escuchó la conversación con toda claridad:

-¡Bellatrix Black! -exclamó la rubia.

-¡Cissy! ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿No estabais en Italia? Llevas el pelo muy bonito.

-Estaba -respondió con frialdad-. Pero me he enterado por alguien que no es mi familia de que mi hermana pretendía casarse a mis espaldas.

-Es que Siri me lo propuso hace una semana o así y quería casarme cuanto antes... Y no quiero una boda tradicional con mucha gente, familias importantes, politiqueo y todo eso.

-¡No, claro! Mucho mejor casaros en medio del bosque, sin invitados y entre dragones. ¿Que sois, animales?

-Si nos vieses follar no te haría falta preguntar...

-¡BELLATRIX! -la reprendió Narcissa al instante- Pensabas casarte sin avisarme, lo menos que puedes hacer es tomártelo en serio.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Tienes razón, Cissy, lo siento -se disculpó la morena arrepentida-. Ya sabes que suelo huir de mis responsabilidades, pero debería haberte avisado. ¿Querrías ser mi madrina aunque nos casemos como animales en medio de un bosque?

Más segundos de silencio, seguramente para desquiciar a la mayor. "Por supuesto que sí, Bella" concedió la rubia al rato. Hermione dedujo que se estaban abrazando y suspiró aliviada. Le mandó un _patronus _a Draco para confirmarle que la amenaza estaba neutralizada y podían casarse. "En realidad me gusta la idea de casaros en el bosque, es muy vuestro" murmuró la rubia saliendo a la habitación, "Solo quería torturarte".

-Eres peor que yo, Cissy -la reprendió la morena saliendo también-. Ah, ¡hola, globulito! ¿Has visto que te he dejado la primera edición de Historia de Hogwarts? Te lo regalo, pero cuídalo porque vale más que el propio castillo...

"JODER" fue lo único que acertó a responder la gryffindor. Sí, había visto el libro y había soltado lágrimas de emoción mientras lo abrazaba, pero ya no lo recordaba en absoluto. Bellatrix llevaba un vestido negro de seda natural con escote corazón y bordeado de encaje y diamantes. La cola caía elegantemente y destelleaba en el suelo. Se adivinaban bajo la tela unas sandalias de tacón alto con el mismo diseño y unos mitones de encaje. Su melena lucía brillante y sus rizos caían mejor peinados que de costumbre pero igual de caóticos. Hermione no recordaba haber visto a ninguna novia tan espectacular nunca; ni a ningún ser humano en general. Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que se quedó sin palabras para describir algo. La nueva invitada no tuvo problema en romper el silencio:

-¿Qué hace aquí la sangre sucia de Potter? -preguntó Narcissa extrañada.

-¡Eh! ¡No llames sangre sucia a mi sangre sucia! -protestó la bruja oscura- Es mi otra madrina y se lleva muy bien con Draco, así que todos contentos, ¿verdad, Cissy?

La rubia y la morena se miraron desafiantes durante largos segundos. Finalmente Narcissa suspiró y mostró su aquiescencia. Hermione, con gran nerviosismo, se presentó formalmente y les refirió la genial mañana que habían pasado con los dragones gracias a Draco. Al momento se ganó a Madame Malfoy. Esta les contó que había dejado a su marido en Italia con la familia porque echaba de menos a su hijo. Bellatrix tuvo el detalle de no suspirar aliviada al escuchar que Lucius no acudiría a su boda. Seguía despreciándolo por cobarde e inútil. Su no-presencia era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle.

-¿No estas nerviosa?

A Hermione le extrañó que a la siempre hiperactiva bruja se la notaba completamente relajada. Se la veía muy tranquila intentando ponerle a Saiph un chalequito a juego con su vestido. Narcissa y la chica compartieron una mirada de estupor, pero decidieron que no ganarían nada recordándole a Bellatrix que su hijo era un dragón y no un peluche.

-Pues sí, un poco... -contestó mirando un reloj de pared- Porque hace veintitrés horas que no echo un polvo. ¿Alguna de las dos querría...?

-¡BELLATRIX! -bramaron las dos al unísono.

-Exacto, sería gritar mi nombre pero en horizontal -respondió la bruja divertida.

Las dos mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco y la dejaron por imposible. Como aún les quedaban diez minutos antes de bajar, la mortífaga abrió una botella de whisky, les sirvió dos dedos a cada una y ella se quedó la botella. Brindaron por su matrimonio y hasta Hermione dio un trago, estaba bastante más nerviosa que la novia. A Narcissa se le ocurrió preguntarle a su hermana dónde había escrito los votos. El "¿Cómo?" que obtuvo como respuesta evidenció que la morena había obviado por completo aquella tradición. Al momento le cayó la bronca de su hermana pequeña. La gryffindor sabía cómo funcionaba aquello en las ceremonias muggles: eran las promesas con las que los novios sellaban su compromiso, pero no sabía si en el mundo mágico era diferente. En la boda de Fleur y Bill hubo votos pero fue un acto meramente simbólico. Aunque los Delacour eran de sangre mestiza, igual en las familias de sangre pura era diferente. Anticipándose a su pregunta, la duelista se lo explicó:

-Por mucho que nos casemos como animales, va a ser una ceremonia de sangre pura y los votos son vinculantes, es parte del ritual. La bruja que oficia la ceremonia traza una espiral casi transparente alrededor de los novios y conforme cada uno habla, va variando o no de color en una escala del blanco al dorado. El color final determina el éxito del futuro matrimonio y cada cosa que se dice ha de ser verdad o el ritual se interrumpe automáticamente. No tienen que ser promesas, puede ser una historia o algo relevante, lo que quieras pero sincero. Por eso luego lleva años divorciarse, hay que deshacer el conjuro y no es sencillo.

-En mi caso la espiral terminó amarilla, fuimos el único matrimonio de nuestra generación que nos aproximamos tanto al dorado -rememoró la rubia orgullosa-. Sin embargo, en la boda de Bella y Rodolphus la espiral no llegó ni al blanco, se quedó transparente.

-¿Pero si mintieron no se detuvo el ritual? -preguntó la castaña con interés.

-Oh, no, no teníamos ninguna conexión, pero todo lo que nos dijimos fue verdad -aseguró la morena.

-Pocas cosas más románticas he vivido... -comentó con sorna su hermana- En los votos de Bella, delante de las familias más nobles del país, hubo frases como "Sé que eres muy deficiente así que prometo no tener nunca hijos para no perpetuar semejante desgracia" y "Te juro que siempre que lo necesites te daré tu espacio y cuando no, también". Por suerte los invitados se lo tomaron a risa...

La bruja oscura rió al recordarlo. Hermione la miró dudando de si era broma. Vio que en absoluto.

-En serio, hermanita, tienes que escribir algo o te quedarás en blanco -le aseguró la rubia.

-Bah, se me ocurrirá algo -respondió despreocupada.

-Bella -intervino la sabelotodo-, Sirius está completamente ciego contigo, su mundo gira en torno a ti; seguro que él lleva meses preparándolos. Si lo que tú dices no está a la altura, quedarás mal y le harás sentir peor.

-¡Que no! -protestó como una niña pequeña- Quiero a ese idiota y no necesito escribir tonterías para decírselo. Además ya es la hora, vamos.

Tenía razón. Sus madrinas suspiraron y cruzaron los dedos porque la improvisación saliera bien. Eran las siete de la tarde y los colores del cielo iban del azul al rosa pasando por un abanico de amarillos y naranjas. Era la hora mágica: los escasos minutos que transcurren entre la puesta de sol y la oscuridad de la noche durante los que la iluminación resulta más cautivadora. A Hermione se le erizó el vello de emoción ante la belleza de aquel atardecer. Y al ver el escenario en el que tendría lugar la ceremonia, la sensación se intensificó. Los elfos que se habían encargado de prepararlo se habían esmerado.

La zona elegida era un bosque de cedros japoneses en cuyos tallos crecían enroscados macizos de rosas negras. Cientos de pequeñas lamparitas doradas con forma de hipogrifos y thestrals flotaban entre los altos árboles, que a su vez se hallaban adornados con guirnaldas de estrellas. En el suelo las hojas creaban una perfecta alfombra en tonos ocres y dorados casi irreal, probablemente fruto de un encantamiento. Todo olía a lluvia y a eucalipto y la temperatura era fresca pero agradable. Lo más sorprendente era que de vez en cuando, dragones de entre quince y veinte metros surcaban el cielo o pasaban a su lado sin perturbarse lo más mínimo.

-Vale, retiro mis objeciones, Bella -concedió Narcissa- La magia era esto.

Bellatrix abrazó a su hermana riendo y la rubia sintió algo en las costillas.

-¿Qué diablos...?

-Perdona, es una de mis dagas -respondió la bruja colocándose bien el arma.

-¿¡Hasta a tu boda tienes que ir armada!? -preguntó Hermione exasperada.

-¡Por supuesto! Estoy haciendo todo esto de la boda y el romanticismo para hacer feliz a Siri, pero no pienso renunciar a ser yo.

Era un caso perdido. Aunque también era verdad: Bellatrix tenía que ser una estrella guerrera hasta el día de su boda. Hermione se adelantó y se colocó junto a Harry y Draco. Sirius, que iba más elegante y Black que nunca con un esmoquin de gala, le guiñó un ojo a la castaña. La chica le sonrió nerviosa y saludó también al fotógrafo y a Merlina, la jueza que oficiaría la ceremonia. Cuando ya estaban todos en posición, Narcissa -que acababa de volver de viaje pero siempre vestía como para una boda real- cogió a su hermana del brazo y la acompañó hasta el centro.

Daba igual que fuese su futura mujer, su tía, su ex amante o la novia de su padrino: no hubo uno que consiguiera cerrar la boca hasta varios segundos después de ver a Bellatrix. Daba igual que fuese una asesina, Sirius se aseguró internamente que no merecía una mujer tan perfecta. Harry solo dejó de contemplar a la mortífaga cuando Hermione le dio un codazo y le señaló a su padrino con la cabeza. La expresión de Sirius era la imagen del amor más profundo y absoluto, hasta Voldemort lo hubiese sentido. Se veía en su rostro una devoción sin igual. El chico volvió a mirar a la duelista cuando se colocó frente a su prometido. Recordó la historia de Sirius de cuando era una niña que sonreía y sus ojos brillaban tanto que casi cambiaban de color. Lo comprendió. En ese momento, aceptó finalmente que casarse con su prima era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

"Queridos magos, brujas y dragones..." empezó la ceremonia la oficiante sonriendo a Saiph. El dragoncito rugió orgulloso sobre el hombro de su madre, que finalmente había conseguido ponerle el chalequito y el fotógrafo los eligió como objetivo principal. La jueza pronunció varios conjuros en latín y seguidamente, como había predicho la morena, trazó una espiral trasparente en torno a ellos y miró a Sirius para que comenzara con sus votos. El animago, sin ápice de nervios y sin necesidad de leer nada, miró a Bellatrix y la cogió de las manos.

-Mi infancia no fue agradable porque no tuve una familia que me quisiera. Cuando por fin encontré amigos en el colegio, los perdí y acepté que ya nunca volvería a ser feliz ni a sentirme parte de alguien. Sin embargo me he dado cuenta de que nunca he llegado a estar solo, siempre hubo algo que me hacía mantener la esperanza y es porque tú siempre estuviste a mi lado. ¡Hasta tuviste el detalle de torturar gente para poder compartir pasillo en la cárcel!

Bellatrix se rió abiertamente mientras el resto maldecían el humor negro que ninguno de los dos dejaba nunca de lado. Tras la pausa, el animago continuó:

-Eres tan inteligente, divertida, valiente, leal, salvaje y auténtica que a veces se me olvida que además estás buenísima -la bruja asintió con su sonrisa de superioridad- y soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte. Eres mi _patronus_, la única capaz de alejar mis miedos y hacerme sentir a salvo. Todo ha merecido la pena si al final eres tú quien me despierta cada mañana llamándome idiota. Te prometo que te cuidaré hasta el final, me mantendré guapo para ti y mataré a cualquiera que intente tocarte un pelo. Siempre fuiste tú, Trixie, y quiero que sigas siendo tú durante el resto de mis días. ¡Y Saiph, claro!

A la mortífaga le dio igual que el protocolo indicara que debían esperar, eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba y le besó. Él le devolvió el gesto sin dudar. Hermione y Draco -que llevaban llorando prácticamente desde la primera frase- aprovecharon el momento para limpiarse las lágrimas. Se dieron cuenta de que la espiral que danzaba en torno a la pareja se había vuelto de un amarillo suave. Hermione y Narcissa se miraron nerviosas. Inconscientemente, ambas aguantaron la respiración mientras se repetían mentalmente: "Por favor, por favor, ¡que Bella no lo fastidie!". Merlina le indicó a la morena que era su turno.

Bellatrix estaba dispuesta a pasar el mal rato solo por Sirius. Odiaba expresar sus sentimientos, más aún en voz alta y delante de su familia y amigos. Pero cuando se vio reflejada en los ojos grises de su prometido, se dio cuenta de que nada importaba, solo ellos dos y no tenía ningún problema en gritarle al mundo entero que amaba a ese idiota. Así que sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, empezó:

-Yo siempre creí que era feliz, que mi infancia había sido genial. Desde pequeña hice lo que mis padres esperaban de mí, me gustara o no. Creí que lo que sentía era felicidad pero... Desde que lo conseguí a los doce años (un récord sin precedentes, por cierto), para conjurar mi _patronus_ solo servían mis recuerdos contigo y tantos años después eso no ha cambiado. Nunca se lo confesé a nadie porque no lo entendía. Y la verdad es que sigo sin entenderlo, pero... lo importante es que lo que ha unido Azkaban no lo separe el sentido común. Te juro que estaré a tu lado siempre, te luciré con orgullo como mi primera dama y si alguien intenta hacerte el más mínimo daño, lo de los Longbottom parecerá una fiesta infantil. Tú eres mi horrocrux, Siri, he puesto en ti una parte de mi alma. Y sé que todo el mundo piensa que mereces algo mejor, así que gracias por elegirme a mí.

Resultó que a Sirius también le daba igual saltarse el protocolo. Se enjuagó las lágrimas de felicidad que acudían a sus ojos y agarró a la bruja por la cintura. Ese beso ya no resultó romántico: era más bien la pasión y la ansiedad vital de dos presidiarios que se reencuentran tras años sin verse. Era profundamente ellos. Los pocos invitados que no tenían los ojos empañados por las lágrimas comprobaron con envidia y sorpresa que la espiral se volvía por completo dorada. Empezó a refulgir con una lluvia de chispas y polvo dorado que cayó sobre ellos y adornó el vestido negro de la bruja. Fue tan hermoso e intenso que los invitados decidieron obviar la cruel mención de la tortura a los Longbottom. Cuando finalmente la jueza carraspeó, los contrayentes se separaron por fin.

-¿Los anillos? -preguntó la mujer.

Harry colocó las alianzas sobre la palma de su mano. Eran por supuesto negras, con un hipogrifo y un thestral grabados por fuera y por dentro la fecha y los nombres de "Trixie y Siri". Saiph voló hacia él, las atrapó con sus garras y volvió junto a la pareja. Su madre le besó con orgullo y cogió una. Sirius aceptó la otra y murmuró sonriente: "Gracias, Saiph". El dragoncito, orgulloso de lo bien que había cumplido con su cometido, se volvió a posar sobre el hombro de la mortífaga.

-Sirius Black, ¿quieres recibir a Bellatrix Black como tu legítima esposa? -preguntó la oficiante.

-Desde los diez años... -murmuró para risa del resto- Sí, por supuesto que sí – aseguró colocándole el anillo a Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix Black, ¿quieres recibir a Sirius Black como tu legítimo esposo?

-¡Joder, claro que sí! -respondió ella poniéndole el anillo.

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza. No podían decir simplemente "sí", por supuesto que no. Jamás reconocería ante nadie que estaba celosa porque esa boda había superado a la suya con mucho... A lo que se dio cuenta, la pareja había vuelto a besarse sin encomendarse a nadie. Hermione temió que a ese ritmo consumaran el matrimonio delante de ellos. La jueza pronunció unas palabras en latín para completar la ceremonia. Todos sintieron como el viento que los envolvía se transformaba en magia en su estado más puro y salvaje. El ritual terminó y Merlina murmuró con una sonrisa: "Puedes... seguir besando a la novia". Sirius no la escuchó pero obedeció igualmente.

Si separaron sus bocas fue solo porque Saiph empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Al instante, Harry corrió a abrazar y felicitar a su padrino y Hermione emuló el gesto con Bellatrix. La última en darles la enhorabuena fue Narcissa. Se acercó a su primo con una sonrisa y mientras se abrazaban le susurró al oído: "Como vea triste a Bella un solo día, te harás cargo de las consecuencias. Soy una mujer de recursos: apoyé a Voldemort y no tuve que tomar la marca; perdimos la guerra y estoy en total libertad. Así que mucho cuidado con no tratar a mi hermana como a una reina". El animago asintió casi con temor. La rubia le sonrió de nuevo y le besó en la mejilla.

Mientras se dirigían al claro del bosque donde los elfos habían preparado el banquete, Bellatrix, de la mano de Sirius, le preguntó qué quería su hermana. "Nada, amenazarme con matarme si te hago daño. Y Draco hizo lo mismo ayer, por cierto" contestó él alegremente. "Oh" murmuró la bruja profundamente complacida de tener por fin una familia que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Bueno, siguen siendo dos contra un montón de los tus fanáticos -se defendió la duelista.

-Sí -confirmó el animago-, pero uno de los dos es Narcissa Malfoy. Prefiero enfrentarme a toda la Orden que a ella, de verdad te lo digo.

La morena sonrió orgullosa de su hermana pequeña.

La cena fue magnifica y todos disfrutaron mucho. En cuanto terminaron, Bellatrix les informó con más detalle del que todos hubiesen deseado que se retiraban para finalizar el ritual y que se aseguraría de hacerlo varias veces para no cometer el mismo error que con Rodolphus. Le encargó a un demacrado Harry que cuidara a Saiph mientras y supervisara sus inmersiones en la fuente de chocolate. Seguidamente, Sirius cogió a su mujer en brazos y la llevó a su mansión sin separar sus labios de los de ella. Y efectivamente pasaron toda la noche consumando el matrimonio.

El día siguiente tampoco hicieron muchas más cosas, la mortífaga solo salió de la cama para jugar con Saiph. Cuando se la encontró persiguiéndolo por los pasillos, Sirius la obligó a parar un momento para darle su regalo de boda. Habían quedado en no hacerse regalos porque tenían -literalmente- de todo, pero sabía que su mujer había pasado por aquello solo para hacerle feliz y quería agradecérselo. La bruja le miró sorprendida, se sentó en el sofá y aceptó la caja que le ofrecía. Se trataba de un colgante de plata de una serpiente. Estaba encantado y al colocárselo se deslizaba por su cuello y se enroscaba como si se tratase de un animal de verdad. A cualquiera le hubiese resultado escalofriante; la mortífaga se lo puso al instante con fascinación y muy emocionada con la posibilidad de asfixiarse a sí misma. Ahí Sirius empezó a arrepentirse.

-¡Vale, ahora mi regalo! -exclamó ella alegremente.

El animago hubiera deseado que no le regalara nada. Había aceptado vivir en su mansión y dejar que prácticamente lo mantuviera, pero cuando le compraba ropa, libros o cualquier cosa en general se sentía mal porque él no podía devolverle el gesto. La herencia de su tío le daba para vivir sin problemas pero tampoco con muchos lujos. No se atrevía a hablarlo con ella porque aún recordaba el trauma que le había generado la última vez que hablaron de dinero. Así que decidió aceptar lo que fuese y no desilusionarla.

-Claro, ¿qué es? -preguntó él logrando fingir entusiasmo.

-Yo -respondió ella quitándose la capa.

Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, Sirius comprobó que Bellatrix llevaba debajo el uniforme de slytherin (un par de tallas por debajo de las que su escote necesitaba). Jamás la hubiesen dejado poner un pie en Hogwarts con aquella apretada blusa, la minifalda y las botas de cuero; pero obviamente no era ese su objetivo. Miró al animago con expresión de: "¿A qué esperas, no te gusta tu regalo?". Como su primo estaba muy ocupando mirándola embobado e intentado no babear, aclaró con expresión inocente:

-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Sirius la atrajo hacia él y no hicieron falta más palabras. Sí fue necesaria una poción revitalizante en algún momento de la madrugada, pero poco más. Pasaron tantas horas disfrutando de su actividad favorita que no supieron ni cuándo les venció en sueño. Muchas horas después, Sirius amaneció en la cama de Bellatrix abrazado a ella. Nunca dormía tanto, pero tampoco nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio... La bruja sin embargo estaba despierta leyendo un libro en un idioma que el merodeador ni siquiera reconocía.

-Buenos días -susurró él.

-Son las ocho de la tarde, Siri -se burló ella-. Son ya buenas tardes, o buenas noches, lo que prefieras.

Él se giró para mirar el reloj y comprobó que, efectivamente, había transcurrido casi un día desde su boda. Por las ojeras de Bellatrix, supo que ella no había dormido mucho. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, a su lado, muerta de aburrimiento porque sabía que así él dormía mejor. Era imposible quererla más.

-Joder, Bella, eres el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. Te adoro.

A ella se le iluminó la cara. "¿Mejor que los de Lupin o Potter?" preguntó ilusionada. Él le confirmó que muchísimo mejor.

-¡Entonces díselo! -exclamó ella y no en broma- Yo me ocupo de contárselo a Hermione.

Sirius rió y hundió la cara en el cuello de su mujer, de quien no quería separarse ni un solo minuto durante el resto de su vida. Esa noche cenaron con los chicos que se marchaban al día siguiente. Quedaron en verse dos meses después, en la boda de Harry y Ginny en Londres. Hasta entonces, el matrimonio dedicó cada minuto a estar juntos... y con un Saiph un tanto furioso porque Harry no le había permitido bucear en la fuente de chocolate (su madre enseguida lo solucionó llenándole una bañera entera).


	44. Chapter 44

Ningún periodo de su vida fue comparable a aquellos meses. La felicidad fue tan absoluta que el concepto se quedó pequeño. No hubo nada ni nadie más que ellos. Había días en que no les apetecía salir de casa y otros en los que viajaban a cualquier parte del mundo simplemente para cenar en un restaurante de lujo o hacer estallar un museo. Fueron a partidos de quidditch y pasaron días contemplando a los dragones que vivían en su montaña. Hicieron carreras con los thestrals de Bellatrix y practicaron duelo sobre lagos congelados (congelados por ellos mismos para darle emoción al asunto). También fueron a fiestas y hoteles elegantes solo para llamar la atención y crear el caos como a ambos les gustaba. Les encantaba salir a volar de noche y gritar y reír como si la cordura fuese un mal vicio. Durmieron juntos cada noche -muchas con Saiph entre ellos asegurando la castidad- y despertaron juntos cada mañana.

Y Bellatrix tuvo razón: las pesadillas de Sirius cesaron, la lluvia dejó de atemorizarle y Azkaban era apenas un recuerdo lejano. Su único miedo era perder todo aquello. Él sabía que no era sano, que su dependencia de su mujer resultaba excesiva y poco racional; pero después de toda una vida esperando, no podía imaginarse amar de otra forma, no le veía sentido a reducir la intensidad. La quería con todo su ser y se desvivía por hacerla sonreír. Y del mismo modo lo idolatraba ella, que había incumplido su norma de mostrar afecto en público y se besaron en cada rincón de Suecia. Muchas veces los confundían con hermanos y aún les hacía más gracia. La bruja pospuso todos sus proyectos empresariales, pero hubo un momento en que no pudo retrasarlo más.

-Siri... -murmuró sentada en su regazo mientras él le besaba el cuello- No es ni una semana, yo me quito todo el trabajo acumulado y tú aprovechas para pasar tiempo con tu familia.

-Mi familia eres tú -murmuró sin apenas separarse de su piel.

-Es la boda de Harry, eres su padrino y le prometiste que irías unos días antes para ayudarle con los preparativos, su despedida de soltero y todo eso. Yo también te echaré de menos, pero...

-Lo sé, cielo, necesitas trabajar para conquistar lo poco que te queda del mundo -suspiró él-. Pero dime que vendrás a la boda.

-Sabes que no me quieren ahí... Potter igual, pero se casa con una Weasley y esa familia no me traga, ni idea de por qué.

Sirius se rió sin comentarle que igual incendiarles la casa dos veces había tenido algo que ver.

-Me da igual. Dejé claro que si mi mujer no podía asistir, yo tampoco. Y Harry me dijo que por supuesto que sí -respondió jugando con sus rizos.

-Pero aún así...

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Necesitan una pareja guapa para las fotos, solo nos tienen a nosotros! Es lo menos que podemos hacer Trixie. Prométeme que vendrás, por fa, por tu perrito favorito...

La miró y le puso su mirada de perrito lastimero. Ella chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se lo prometió. Estuvieron juntos unas horas más y finalmente, Sirius activó el traslador que lo llevaría a Londres. Ella sonrió, le besó por última vez y le aseguró que seis días pasaban volando. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo antes de desvanecerse.

Lo primero que vio al llegar a Grimmauld Place fue a Hermione y Pansy liándose en el sofá. "Vaya, en esto se ha convertido mi noble casa..." pensó con ironía. En cuanto le oyeron, se separaron. Hermione corrió a abrazarle y le pidió que le relatara todos sus viajes y aventuras con Bellatrix. Le presentó a su novia y él notó perfectamente que la slytherin le miraba con cierto temor, como si aún se tratarse del peligroso prisionero de Azkaban. Bien, esa era la imagen que le interesaba dar, esa era la imagen que le ponía a su mujer. Satisfizo la curiosidad de la gryffindor y a su vez ella le puso al día de sus asuntos: ya había terminado el último curso con todo Extraordinarios y le habían ofrecido trabajo en casi todos los departamentos del Ministerio.

-Así que vas a poder luchar por los elfos al fin, ¿no? -sonrió Sirius.

Hermione asintió orgullosa mientras su novia ponía los ojos en blanco ante semejante desperdicio. La gryffindor la ignoró y siguieron hablando hasta que Pansy se marchó y llegó Harry del trabajo. "¡Sirius!" gritó con ilusión corriendo hacia él. Su padrino le abrazó y él le puso también al día de sus últimos trabajos como auror. Enseguida el chico le preguntó por su mujer, aunque apenas escuchó la respuesta porque se centró en contemplarlo: nunca había visto a su padrino tan feliz como cuando hablaba de ella. Al rato, Harry comentó con ironía:

-Lo importante es que has recuperado tu sitio en el tapiz.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el animago desconcertado. Por supuesto su prima tenía una copia del tapiz de los Black en su mansión, pero lo último que habían hecho en esos meses había sido consultarlo...

-Técnicamente no es su sitio -corrigió Hermione-. No apareces como hijo de tus padres sino como marido de Bellatrix.

El animago se echó a reír y se levantó para verlo. Cuando lo comprobaron frente al mural murmuró con arrogancia:

-He vuelto a la familia casándome con mi prima, tanto renunciar a mi apellido y he vuelto gracias al incesto, ¡soy el mejor de los Black!

Los chicos sacudieron la cabeza y tras varios minutos más de charla, se fueron a dormir. Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles para el animago. Con Andrómeda y Remus seguía enfadado por amenazar e insultar a su mujer (a los Weasley ni los tenía en cuenta), solo con Tonks y los gemelos se llevaba bien. Así que lo único positivo fue quedar para comer con Nymphadora, Fred y el pequeño Ted. Esos dos eran la pareja perfecta: despistados, graciosos y con un carácter realmente acogedor. Su querida Tonks tuvo que reconocer que nunca le había visto tan guapo ni tan feliz, así que algún mérito debía tener su trastornada tía...

La chica le contó que por el Ministerio todo iba sorprendentemente bien: la nueva ministra era muy competente y trabajadora. La metamorfomaga no se fiaba mucho de ella y sospechaba su preferencia por la sangre pura, pero le había concedido un ascenso a la siguiente categoría de auror por su gran labor y estaba realmente orgullosa. El moreno la felicitó y corroboró que en efecto nadie se lo merecía tanto como ella.

-Por cierto -empezó la chica mientras sentaba a Ted en su regazo-, mi hijo ya empieza a juntar sus primeras palabras y dice cosas como "Teddy comer galletas" y "prima está buena". Es muy pequeño todavía para comer galletas y no tiene ninguna prima, así que me pregunto de quién ha aprendido eso...

El animago tardó un segundo en ocultar su expresión de culpa.

-No te puedo ayudar, Dora -contestó con gravedad-. Habrá sido Kreacher cuando lo dejáis en casa con Harry. Seguro que ese maldito elfo le da galletas y le habla de su prima, el muy pervertido...

-¿Kreacher tiene una prima? -preguntó Fred riendo.

-Sí. Una elfina doméstica que no es gran cosa pero si vas hasta arriba de cerveza de mantequilla, tiene un polvo.

Tonks sacudió la cabeza y suspiró mientras intentaba mantenerse firme y no reírse. Entre bromas infantiles y debates de coitos con elfos transcurrió la comida. Al día siguiente, para seguir con los preparativos de la boda, acudieron a la antigua sede de la orden Ron, Ginny, sus padres y Lupin. También apareció Andrómeda que cada vez se llevaba mejor con la señora Weasley, aunque ella no asistiría a la ceremonia. Había alegado que alguien tenía que quedarse con Teddy, pero el motivo real era evitar a su hermana mayor. Harry y Hermione no fallaron en darse cuenta de lo molesto que se sentía Sirius con aquellas personas. Tanto su prima como la familia pelirroja le saludaron con cordialidad y le dirigieron un "¿Qué tal?" sin intención alguna de saber la verdad. Él tampoco se la contó. Lupin le dirigió una sonrisa incómoda que él ni se molestó en devolver. El desprecio de su mejor amigo le había dolido mucho más que el del resto.

Estuvieron toda la tarde ultimando los detalles. Al igual que la boda de Bill y Fleur, la ceremonia tendría lugar en los terrenos de la Madriguera (esperaban que con mejor éxito que en ese caso...). Sería a las seis de la tarde y así podrían celebrar luego una cena y estar de fiesta durante toda la noche. Por supuesto Molly se encargaría de la comida y los chicos de la decoración: en esa casa nunca se libraba nadie. Sirius sería -evidentemente- el padrino de su ahijado y Hermione la de Ginny. Cuando estaban cuadrando los asientos surgió un problema que nadie se atrevía a verbalizar. Era evidente que el animago, única familia de Harry, debía estar en la mesa presidencial; pero el acuerdo incluía también a su mujer. Tras varios minutos de circunvalar el tema, fue Ginny la que decidió resolverlo:

-Puedo aceptar que venga a la boda y se siente en nuestra mesa contigo, ¿pero puedes pedirle a cambio que se vista como la gente normal? Nada de negro, ni botas de combate, ni vestidos de la época victoriana, ni enseñar las... Bueno, algo normal y con cierto recato.

Sirius no se esperaba aquello y no tuvo claro cómo reaccionar. Nadie dijo nada, pero se dividieron entre los que consideraron que era una petición justa y los que se alegraron porque así seguro que la duelista se negaba a asistir. El moreno apretó los puños bajo la mesa. Vio que Hermione le sonreía con tristeza desde el otro lado de la mesa para tranquilizarlo. No les iba a dar el placer de sacarlo de quicio. Así que con voz calmada y casi logrando ocultar la amargura, contestó:

-Está bien, se lo diré. Pero si Bellatrix no viene, yo tampoco -resolvió él-. Estoy seguro de que Ron será un padrino incluso mejor que yo.

Lo sentía de verdad por su ahijado, no deseaba en absoluto perderse su boda, pero ya estaba harto. No iba a tolerar que siguieran tratando mal a su mujer, tuvieran motivos o no, le daba igual. Él la quería y eso debería bastarles al resto.

-Pero, Sirius... -empezó Harry.

El chico se puso realmente triste ante la idea de que su único familiar no estuviese en su gran día. Pero también supo que ya había transigido con ese tema mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto. Se puso en su lugar. Por muy enamorado que estuviese él de su prometida, nunca había visto a nadie quererse tanto como Bellatrix y Sirius y a él le dolía que no la aceptaran. Por tanto asintió con pesar y miró a su prometida con cierta inquina. Ginny temió que si Sirius no acudía, Harry tampoco quisiera casarse. Al parecer la mortífaga no necesitaba ni estar presente para boicotear sus vidas.

-Bueno, parece que esto ya está, me voy a dormir -se despidió Sirius- Ha sido... Sinceramente, ha sido extenuante volver a estar con todos vosotros, a ver si tardamos en repetir.

Lo dijo con tono ligeramente burlón, con el humor Black que solo una persona comprendía. Pero después de aquellos meses de ensueño con su mujer, la asfixiante y decadente realidad de Grimmauld Place solo le traía malos recuerdos. Se fue a su antigua habitación y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo sin ningún sueño. Acarició las iniciales de Bellatrix grabadas en su pecho y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella. Extorsionar o torturar a alguien en beneficio propio, probablemente... Al poco alguien llamó a su puerta. Supuso que sería su ahijado que no se había quedado tranquilo con el tema. Él no tenía ganas de hablar y menos en caliente pero aún así, le dijo que entrara. No era el chico.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le espetó Sirius incorporándose.

-Canuto, yo... Quería decirte que siento lo que te escribí y...

-¡Ah, bueno, entonces ya está! -exclamó él alzando las manos en un gesto dramático- Si lo sientes todo olvidado, ¡qué más da que insultaras a Bella, la amenazaras, me dijeras que soy un inconsciente, estúpido y ciego, que pienso únicamente con...!

-Me excedí muchísimo, lo sé, pero tienes que entender que me preocupa tu bienestar y...

-No, Remus. Lo que tú tienes que entender es que yo te he apoyado desde el principio. Pensabas que te abandonaríamos al saber que eres un hombre-lobo pero en ningún momento se nos pasó por la cabeza. Pasamos cuatro años estudiando para convertirnos en animagos y poder ayudarte, nos preocupábamos por ti. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Lo que no hacen es hundir a su amigo cuando ven que por fin tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona de la que, usando tus propias palabras, llevo enamorado toda mi maldita vida.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio en los que Lupin le dio vueltas a aquellas palabras. A su vez, Sirius trató de calmarse mientras acariciaba su alianza de forma inconsciente. Al rato, por fin, el acusado respondió.

-Tienes razón. Es cierto que estaba preocupado de que te casaras con una mortífaga, pero también fueron celos. Ya sabes que estaba en mala situación tras mi ruptura con Tonks y... -tomó aire y apartó la mirada- además debo reconocer que Bellatrix tenía algo de razón en sus suposiciones.

Sirius le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Supongo que, de forma platónica, por supuesto, siempre he estado algo como... podríamos decir que... enamorado de ti. Es decir, yo no quería ni ir a Hogwarts por miedo al rechazo y tú fuiste el primero en asegurar que os convertiríais en animagos por mí. Siempre has estado ahí. Y aunque obviamente no te quiera de esa manera, de forma egoísta, saber que estabas solo y yo era tu único amigo adulto me hacía sentir que aunque me divorciara, siempre me quedarías tú. Sé que suena horrible, pero...

-Suena horrible -confirmó su amigo.

-Lo sé y te pido perdón. Como alguien me dijo una vez, soy un maldito cansino egoísta. Me alegro de verdad de que seas feliz con Bellatrix (supongo que lo serás cuando está ella y por eso ahora vagas como un alma en pena) y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber asistido a vuestra boda.

Sirius intentó hacerse el duro pero le duró poco. Perdonó a su amigo y le confirmó que se había perdido la boda del siglo. Harry y Hermione ya se lo habían contado varias veces, así que estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-Puedes enseñarme las fotos -le sugirió.

-No te lo mereces -respondió Sirius altivo.

-No me lo merezco pero me las vas a enseñar igualmente porque te encanta fardar de lo guapos que sois.

El animago iba a replicar pero fue difícil porque ya tenía el álbum en la mano, así que se lo enseñó. "Mira qué guapa está aquí sonriendo... y en esta otra... y en esta con Saiph, ¡mira qué chalequito llevaba!" comentó el animago con los ojos brillantes, perdido en las imágenes como si estuviese solo. Fue la primera vez que Lupin no le escuchó alabar su propia elegancia, el brillo de su pelo o su pose perfecta. Solo era capaz de contemplar a su mujer. El hombre-lobo entendió que eso era el amor. Miró como ambos Black reían y se abrazaban en las fotografías mágicas y se odió de nuevo por habérselo perdido. Pasaron más de una hora con aquella ocupación y después se despidieron de nuevo como amigos.

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo, decidió dormir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que fuera llovía (era Londres, ¡vaya novedad!). "Da igual, lo has superado, puedes dormir tranquilo" se repitió varias veces. Pero no fue así. Se levantó inquieto y bajó a la planta baja para entretenerse con algo y esperar a que amainara. Se encontró de nuevo con Harry, Hermione y Lupin que se habían quedado hablando un rato más. Al parecer los Weasley eran tradicionales y nada de que los novios se vieran las noches previas. Le preguntaron por qué no podía dormir y él decidió ser sincero:

-Está lloviendo.

Le miraron extrañados de que constatara lo evidente.

-¿Te molesta el sonido de la lluvia? -preguntó su ahijado.

-Es agradable para dormir -comentó Hermione.

-Sí, me molesta y no es agradable -respondió él.

-Cierra la persiana entonces -sugirió su amigo.

-Pero sigo oyéndola de lejos, sé que sigue ahí.

Los tres le miraron extrañados. Pero como le veían algo angustiado, no le permitieron escurrir el bulto sin más y exigieron una explicación. Él solo murmuró: "Azkaban". Les costó unos segundos pero comprendieron el problema. Al poco, Lupin sugirió que un sanador de almas podría ayudarle y Hermione le aconsejó varias terapias. El hombre agradeció su buena intención y se fue a desesperarse solo por semejante incomprensión. ¿No podían hacer como su mujer: abrazarle y asegurarle que asesinarían a la lluvia por él si era necesario? No, ellos no lo entendían, por mucho que le quisieran y su intención fuera la mejor, jamás podrían entenderlo.

Al día siguiente se levantó a desayunar el primero porque no había dormido. Escuchó planes sobre las despedidas de soltero que serían al día siguiente (cena y copas en ambos casos, nada libidinoso por mandato de los Weasley) y sobre el menú de la boda. Puso todo el interés que pudo por complacer a su ahijado, de hecho, se esforzó más en la organización de esa boda que en la suya propia. No pudo evitar pensar que si algo costaba tanto esfuerzo no valía la pena. Cuando por la tarde llamaron al timbre, Harry tenía los dedos empapados de tinta tras varios borradores de votos, Hermione estaba revisando los asientos y Sirius solo deseaba librarse de aquello. Sabía que estaban esperando a la señora Weasley, pero le dio igual enfrentarse a ella con tal de despejarse un rato. "¡Abro yo!" exclamó levantándose de un salto.

Como aún llovía, tardó unos segundos en abrir la puerta: que se fastidiara Molly por no aceptarlo ni a él ni a su mujer. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se arrepintió de haberla hecho esperar.

-¿Qué... qué...? ¡Aún faltan dos días! Tenías congresos y reuniones y...

-Tenía muchas cosas -confirmó ella-. Pero me han escrito varias personas para suplicarme que viniera porque mi perrito está triste sin mí. Y no puedo permitir eso.

Lo dijo con su tono infantil y su sonrisa burlona, pero a Sirius le dio igual. Deseaba mantener la imagen de indiferencia e independencia por lo menos unos segundos. Respondió lo más orgulloso posible que no estaba triste, pero no sonó muy creíble. La bruja le miró sonriendo bajo la lluvia y murmuró:

-Ya hemos vivido esta escena, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o tengo que ir a por Luna para que me admitáis en esta casa? -se burló ella.

De inmediato Sirius la atrajo hacía sí y la besó. Le dio igual que su melena escurriera y toda su ropa estuviese empapada, ya se secarían luego: había desperdiciado cuatro largos días sin besar a Bellatrix. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía frío, la secó con un movimiento de varita y volvió a abrazarla. "No te he echado de menos en absoluto", murmuró altivo, "Pero ya que estás aquí deberías quedarte porque mira al pobre Saiph, se le ve triste sin mí, necesita una figura paterna". Ambos miraron al dragoncito. Estaba sacudiéndose la lluvia con energía mientras olisqueaba el aire para detectar si había chocolate cerca. Poco tenía que ver esa imagen con la tristeza... La mortífaga sonrió. Seguidamente, observó sus ojeras y susurró:

-Ven, vamos a dormir, yo te protejo de la lluvia.

Sirius sintió una calidez inmensa y la cogió de la mano como temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Le pidió que antes saludara a los chicos y se dirigieron al salón. Hermione corrió a abrazarla. Por desgracia para ella, la morena aún recordaba el apodo "globulito"... Harry la saludó y se dieron la mano. Al instante, el chico sacó una rana de chocolate XL que tenía guardada especialmente para Saiph y el dragón se abalanzó sobre ella. Lo contemplaron embobados y le felicitaron por lo bien que la había devorado.

-Bellatrix... -empezó Harry con cierto temor- Quería pedirte que... Me haría ilusión que Saiph fuera también mi padrino, que estuviese en el hombro de Sirius durante la ceremonia y eso...

La bruja no respondió de inmediato. Frunció el ceño pensando obviamente que no quería involucrar a su hijo en la boda de una Weasley. Sirius vio evidente que iba a negarse. Y cuando suspiró un "Está bien, si él quiere...", entendió que aceptaba para hacerle feliz a él. No era justo que la comprometieran a usar a su hijo de padrino sin conocer todas las condiciones. "Antes hay algo más que te quieren pedir..." recordó Sirius sonriendo a su ahijado para que se lo contarse él. La morena miró a Harry con desconfianza y el chico balbuceó que Ginny había puesto una etiqueta en colores claros, nada que pareciera de otro siglo y con prendas más o menos decentes y... Y ya no pudo seguir porque la bruja abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ OS HABÉIS...!? -empezó a bramar con su mejor tono de mortífaga.

Respiró por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que una discusión pondría triste a Sirius. Así que simplemente se giró y salió de la habitación. Simultáneamente, al sentir el enfado de su madre, Saiph rugió a Harry con una fuerza inusitada, le mordió y voló al hombro de Bellatrix. El animago, agotado física y psicológicamente, los siguió poco después. Cuando llegó al cuarto piso, la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada.

-Bella -llamó con suavidad-, esto también lo hemos vivido y al final me dejas entrar. Sabes que estoy de tu parte y...

No le hizo falta terminar, la puerta se abrió. Sin decir nada, la bruja -que parecía genuinamente triste- le hizo un hueco en la cama y él se tumbó junto a ella. La abrazó y le besó el cuello con cariño intentando animarla. Ella se dejó pero era evidente que no se encontraba con ánimo para responder.

-Con cualquier cosa que te pongas seguirás estando preciosa...

-No quiero ir, Sirius -respondió ella en voz baja-. No me obligues, por favor.

El animago había esperado gritos y maldiciones, no ese tono triste y débil. Se percató de que era por él, para no hacer más incómoda la situación con su ahijado. Bellatrix se estaba tragando su orgullo para no causarle pesar y eso hizo que aún la quisiera más. Pero le preocupaba lo insegura que era en lo referente a su matrimonio: en el fondo seguía creyendo que merecía algo mejor que una mortífaga trastornada y que no era suficiente para él. La slytherin consideraba que como bruja no había nadie mejor que ella, pero como esposa se veía bastante menos capacitada... Por muchas veces que le repitiera que no era así, Bellatrix era terriblemente obstinada y no era nada fácil modificar sus ideas.

-Jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras. Pero te das cuenta de que es envidia, ¿verdad, cielo? Harry les enseñó las fotos de nuestra boda y a los Weasley les da mucha rabia...

-Me da igual por lo que sea. Nadie me quiere ahí, solo tú. A mí me gusta mi ropa, aunque me haga parecer antigua, o indecente, o... ¿tú también lo crees? -preguntó girándose hacia él- ¿Te avergüenzas de que tu mujer...?

-¡Por las escamas de Saiph, Bellatrix! ¡No digas gilipolleces, eso es lo mío! No me avergonzaría de ti ni aunque fueses a la boda con un pijama de patos.

-No tengo pijamas de patos -respondió ella extrañada.

-Era un ejemplo. Joder, Bella, estás tan buena que una cría de dieciocho años -literalmente la mitad que tú- se siente amenazada de que la eclipses. Lo cual es una soberana gilipollez, porque aunque fueras con una de las túnicas esotéricas de Dumbledore seguirías siendo la más guapa de aquí a Júpiter. Y sospecho que esos comentarios tan machistas son cosa de Molly, ya sabes cómo es... A mí nadie me ha pedido que no vaya con botas de combate pero sin embargo a ti sí y me jode mucho. Mira, si no quieres, no vamos y se acabó. Volvemos a casa y tan felices.

-No quiero que te pierdas la primera boda de Potter...

-¿La primera?

-Es evidente que esos dos no van a durar -respondió la slytherin aún enfurruñada.

Sirius rió, le acarició la mejilla y la besó en la frente.

-Quiero ir a la boda porque tanta belleza, elegancia y nobleza merece ser mostrada... Y si vienes tú también habrá inteligencia y poder, que nunca están de más.

La bruja no pudo evitar sonreír al oír a Sirius auto elogiar su belleza. También adoraba que de ella siempre alababa antes la inteligencia que la belleza; era el primer hombre que no lo hacía en el orden inverso.

-Somos demasiado guapos y orgullosos para mantenernos escondidos... Y además, Trixie, es en la Madriguera -comentó él jugando con su pelo-. Dicen que no hay dos sin tres, ¿quieres perder una tercera oportunidad de incendiar semejante desastre arquitectónico?

Bellatrix volvió a enfurruñarse al ver la facilidad con la que lograba convencerla. Aún así, al poco murmuró: "¿Me prometes que si decido incendiarlo no me detendrás?". Sin pensarlo, él contestó:

-Te prometo que si se pasan lo más mínimo contigo, el primer _fiendfyre_ será mío -aseguró con firmeza-. Si quieres vamos y si no, no, lo que tú quieras. Y ahora calla y cumple con tu deber como esposa: protégeme de la lluvia.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza pero obedeció. Apagó la luz, se taparon con las mantas y le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien y había destripado a quienes diseñaron Azkaban. El merodeador se perdió en su voz, en la suavidad de su piel y en su olor a ámbar y jazmín. Enseguida la tormenta perdió de nuevo todo el poder psicológico que ejercía sobre él y se durmió con rapidez. Su mujer, sin embargo, siguió contemplando el techo en la oscuridad durante unos minutos. Sirius de verdad había cumplido: ella era más importante para él que Harry o cualquier otra persona. Y eso la hacía egoístamente feliz.

-Siri -susurró zarandeándolo con suavidad.

-Dime -respondió él adormilado.

-Eh... Yo... -balbuceó la bruja sin saber cómo seguir.

-¿Intentas decirme que me quieres? -murmuró él.

-Sí.

-¿Y no lo consigues porque te da vergüenza y es impropio de ti?

-Sí.

-Bien. Yo también te quiero, Bella -respondió el animago durmiéndose de nuevo.

La mortífaga cerró los ojos satisfecha de haber podido transmitir su mensaje. Ni se planteó el hecho de que lograran comunicarse así, sin apenas palabras y sin ningún discurso lógico. Siempre había sido así, siempre se habían entendido de esa forma y ninguno de los dos imaginaba que pudiese ser de otra manera.


	45. Chapter 45

**Nota: **Este es el último capítulo que tenía escrito, así que tardaré unas semanas en volver a actualizar. No sé si escribiré el epílogo y fin o si seguiré con más capítulos (tengo más ideas pero ahora estoy centrada en mi otro fic). En cualquier caso muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, por leer y comentar. Me hacéis feliz en el sentido absoluto de la palabra y eso no es nada fácil. Gracias de todo corazón.

* * *

Las despedidas de soltero fueron bastante bien (o bastante aburridas en opinión de Sirius). Ambos grupos fueron por separado a cenar en elegantes restaurantes londinenses y después cada uno se quedó en una planta de Grimmauld Place bebiendo y bromeando sobre diversos temas. Sirius, que se había limitado al champán, meditó si pese a todo no era hora de volver al whisky. Quería a Harry y deseaba que lo pasase bien en su celebración, pero una fiesta con gente como Arthur Weasley era... bueno, simplemente no era una fiesta.

Se preguntó si Bellatrix habría acudido a la de las chicas. Sabía que Hermione y Luna le habían pedido que se pasase aunque fuese a las copas en casa de después de cenar, pero estando también la señora Weasley... Aunque igual había asistido solo por fastidiar. Cuando volvió a la realidad, los invitados trataban de ayudar a Harry con consejos para alcanzar el éxito en su matrimonio:

-Lo importante es que conozcáis el carácter del otro y seáis conscientes de cuándo necesita su espacio -comentó Fred.

-Y que tengáis cosas en común y busquéis tiempo para hacerlas juntos -aconsejó Lupin.

-Y que seas cariñoso con ella todos los días de tu vida – intervino Arthur dejando claro que hablaban de su hija.

Harry asintió agradecido por la información y tomó nota mental. Sirius se puso nervioso pensando que él era su padrino -de bautizo y de boda- y debería ser quien le diera buenos consejos. Pensó en alguno inspirado en su relación como los de todos los demás, pero respecto a ser pacientes o respetuosos, su matrimonio no era un gran ejemplo... Aunque qué demonios, ¡eran la pareja más guapa, inteligente y maravillosa del mundo mágico, cualquier consejo estaría bien! Así que se lanzó:

-La clave es que si tu mujer es muy buena usando _crucio_, nunca tendrás que pagar en los sitios -aseguró el animago.

Se dedicó una amplia sonrisa a sí mismo realmente satisfecho de su consejo y se arrellanó en el sillón. El resto le dedicaron miradas asesinas que él ignoró con habilidad. Cuando su compañero merodeador se disponía a afearle la conducta, como si la hubiesen invocado, apareció la maestra del maleficio torturador. La mayoría de los reunidos se tensaron y se miraron nerviosos. Fue Ron el primero que le indicó -con notable temor- que era una despedida de soltero y no aceptaban mujeres. Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada despectiva, se sentó en el regazo de su marido y comentó:

-Me han echado de la otra. Cierta ama de casa oronda ha insinuado que su matrimonio es más estable que el mío, así que la he convertido en un jersey con mi inicial. La cortarrollos de Granger me ha obligado a revertirlo y luego me ha echado -protestó con una mueca triste-. Aunque cuando me iba me ha susurrado que si podré enseñarle a transformar personas en objetos y Luna me ha asegurado que los _rotsys_ se quedaban tristes sin mí... Así que he recibido señales contradictorias -comentó ladeando la cabeza-. Además, estoy segura de que me he tirado a más tías que todos vosotros juntos y mucho más buenas. Por tanto tengo pleno derecho a estar aquí.

Los hombres la miraron sin saber qué responder a nada. Solo Sirius se rió y decidió entretenerse jugando con sus rizos. Como vio que el resto no reaccionaban, la mortífaga les animó a seguir con la conversación:

-¿De qué hablabais? ¿Técnicas para la noche de bodas? Porque es lo único que me falta por enseñarte, Potter. Mira, lo importante es...

-¡No! -la cortó Sirius tapándole la boca- Eran simplemente consejos para que el matrimonio funcione.

-¡Ah! Ah... Pues... -murmuró ella pensando en alguno- ¡Mi consejo es que te cases con alguien que parezca tu hermano para que la gente alucine cuando os metáis mano en un recital de poesía!

Todos la miraron estupefactos. Ella asintió satisfecha por su gran aportación mientras cogía la copa de Sirius y se la bebía de un trago. El animago sonrió y siguió jugando con su pelo, a él también le pareció un comentario muy útil. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y los miró pasmado:

-¿Fuisteis a un recital de poesía?

-¿Os dejaron entrar a un recital de poesía? -corrigió Lupin.

El resto asintieron inconscientemente apoyando la pregunta del hombre-lobo. Aunque no les conocieran y no abrieran la boca, ambos Black tenían un aspecto peligroso y problemático que generaba intranquilidad solo con verlos. Los dos se ofendieron. Sirius respondió a la pregunta de su ahijado:

-Fue culpa mía. Pasamos por la puerta y hablaban raro, como del revés, así que pensé que era algún ritual esotérico y nos pareció interesante.

Los ahí congregados los contemplaron atónitos, lo de menos era que no supieran distinguir la poesía del satanismo... Y la cosa no mejoró cuando Bellatrix respondió a la pregunta de Lupin respecto al acceso.

-Soy Bellatrix Black, entro donde quiero, no necesito permiso de nadie.

-O sea, que no os dejaron entrar -interpretó Harry.

-¡Que sí! -insistió la bruja- Con estas tetas entras a todas partes, Potter.

El chico se ruborizó y Sirius añadió: "Sí, con eso o con_ crucios_, nunca sabremos qué fue más eficaz". Su mujer asintió distraída. Al instante, el hombre-lobo se puso serio y empezó a echarle la bronca a la bruja por usar una maldición imperdonable. Pero ella le cortó con aburrimiento indicando que no fue ella quien la lanzó. Todos miraron al animago horrorizados y él les devolvió una mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué? ¡El tío de la puerta se estaba comiendo a mi mujer con los ojos! ¿¡Qué queríais que hiciera!? -protestó el moreno.

-Sirius... Tú nunca habías usado esa maldición... -murmuró Lupin preocupado.

-¡Oh, fue adorable, ni siquiera sabía, le tuve que enseñar! -saltó Bellatrix alegremente.

Antes de que su marido pudiera protestar, la mortífaga le besó en la boca para incomodar al resto. Él jamás podía resistirse a eso. Así que estuvieron enroscándose un rato en el sillón mientras el resto de invitados carraspeaban y se sentían crecientemente violentos. Salvo los gemelos, que los vitoreaban cual partido de quidditch con frases como "Gryffindor se arriesga a introducir lengua con notable resultado" y "Slytherin mete mano por debajo de la camisa con determinación". Ambos Black disfrutaron más de la tensión del resto -y de la retransmisión- que del propio beso. Fue Lupin el primero que comentó que si la idea era ofrecer un espectáculo público, tendrían que echar también de su fiesta a la duelista. La bruja se encogió de hombros y se levantó para irse. Se despidió de todos, le guiñó un ojo a su marido y salió por la puerta (no sin antes robar discretamente una botella de whisky). Todos miraron al animago sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Aún aguantó cinco segundos antes de lo inevitable.

-Eh... ¡Buenas noches a todos, una fiesta genial, nos vemos mañana! Tranquilo, Remus, va a salir todo genial -exclamó alegremente.

-¡No se casa él, me caso yo! -protesto Harry.

-Eso, Harry quería decir -se corrigió distraído mientras partía en busca de su mujer.

Todos le dirigieron miradas de reproche; salvo Fred y George, que aunque apostaban por el equipo rival, le animaron a dejar el pabellón de gryffindor bien alto. Aseguró que se esforzaría por ellos, pero que slytherin había ganado la copa hacía varios partidos...

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Sirius se preparó para salir con Harry hacia la Madriguera, tenía que ayudarle a arreglarse y principalmente a calmarse. Cogió una botella de alcohol por si acaso. Antes de salir, se sentó en la cama y besó en la frente a su mujer que dormía con su hijo enroscado en su cuello. "Nos vemos luego, cielo" le susurró. La bruja y Saiph gruñeron como respuesta. Decidió tomarlo por un "Claro, Siri, te adoro" y bajó a buscar a Harry. Desayunaron juntos y se aparecieron en la Madriguera donde ya les esperaban algunos de sus amigos. Dispusieron de una habitación para los últimos arreglos. El joven estaba casi más nervioso que el día antes de la guerra. Su padrino tuvo que usar el whisky antes de lo previsto. Cuando apareció Neville para desearle suerte y poco después Lupin, intentaron calmarlo también:

-Tranquilo, Harry, todo va a salir a la perfección -le aseguró Lupin- Es normal estar nervioso, todo el mundo lo está el día de su boda.

-No todo el mundo... -masculló el joven mirando con envidia a su padrino.

Sirius, que se hallaba ocupado sonriéndose en el espejo y atusándose el pelo, se giró al darse cuenta de que hablaban de él.

-Qué queréis que os diga... De las cosas que he hecho con mi prima, casarme era lo que menos nervioso me ponía.

Los tres sacudieron la cabeza y Lupin, que sería el segundo padrino de Harry, salió con Neville para ir colocándose en sus puestos. Sirius le preguntó si se encontraba bien. El chico aseguró que sí, pero que seguía teniendo nervios. "Y... dudas..." confesó al rato algo avergonzado. Sirius le aseguró que no pasaba nada, era muy joven y a su padre le había sucedido lo mismo el día de su boda. Todo saldría bien. Eso y otro chupito de whisky ayudaron a calmarlo. Finalmente salieron ellos también hacia la tienda exterior donde iba a celebrarse el enlace.

Los campos próximos ya empezaban a verdear con la primavera y el día era cálido con un sol resplandeciente. La decoración era muy similar a la de la boda de Bill y Fleur: una gran carpa blanca en cuyo interior se veían largas hileras de sillas doradas colocadas a ambos lados de una alfombra granate. Estaba decorado con pequeños ramos de flores blancas y se oía la suave música de una pareja de violinistas. Era muy bonito, pero tanto Sirius como Harry pensaron que la boda de los Black estaba a años luz.

Los invitados más precavidos ya habían tomado asiento y poco a poco iban entrando el resto. El chico avanzó hasta el final y se colocó en el centro del pasillo, con su padrino reconfortándole a pocos metros. En seguida Lupin se colocó junto a su compañero merodeador. Hermione apareció con un elegante vestido rosa pálido seguida de Pansy de verde esmeralda (quien no parecía muy contenta de estar ahí y mantenía su expresión desdeñosa). Le indicó a su novia cuál era su asiento -junto a Millicent y Ron- y se acercó a saludar a su amigo. Abrazó a Harry y le aseguró que Ginny estaba deseosa de verle: "Es la novia más guapa que he visto..." aseguró. Pero como no quería mentir añadió: "...vestida de blanco".

Todos captaron las connotaciones. Harry y Lupin sacudieron la cabeza y Sirius se rió. No obstante, él también se encontraba algo intranquilo. Quedaban escasos minutos para el comienzo de la boda y Bellatrix todavía no estaba ahí. Temía que se hubiese arrepentido y al final no acudiese...

-¡Qué hay, Harry! ¡Estás muy elegante! -le saludó Tonks con el pelo rosa brillante.

Los gemelos hicieron lo propio y se sentaron con Tonks y Angelina en primera fila. No habían dividido los dos laterales entre amigos del novio y de la novia: habían preferido que cada uno se sentase donde quisiese; además así se disimulaba el hecho de que Harry apenas tenía familia (los Dursley habían declinado amablemente su invitación como él esperaba). Al poco Molly saludó cariñosamente a Harry y se sentó también. Faltaban un par de minutos para que empezase la ceremonia y el chico cada vez estaba más agitado. Se centró en saludar discretamente a los últimos invitados que tomaban asiento y en estirar con nerviosismo las mangas de su camisa. Los merodeadores no habían cesado en su empeño de calmar a su protegido:

-Ginny es una chica genial -le aseguró Lupin-. Es valiente, inteligente, guapa y...

-¡JO-DER! -exclamó Sirius mirando hacia la entrada- No tan guapa como esa, ¡ojalá casarse con ella!

Cuando la última invitada apareció casi fuera de tiempo -probablemente a propósito-, a distintas velocidades todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella. Llevaba un vestido dorado con la espalda descubierta y mangas de encaje semitransparente, la falda caía con vuelo hasta la rodilla y desprendía destellos dorados a cada movimiento. Las sandalias de tacón de aguja hacían juego en el mismo tono y el único complemento era una serpiente de plata que se enroscaba en su cuello. La melena oscura le caía en suaves ondas hasta la cintura y contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y su áurea vestimenta. Apenas llevaba maquillaje y aún así sus rasgos se distinguían perfectamente marcados. Un orgulloso dragón lo contemplaba todo con aire de superioridad desde su hombro. Avanzó hasta la mitad de la alfombra con innata elegancia. Hubo varios silbidos de admiración y estupefacción reflejada en expresiones sencillas: "¡Hostia!", "¡Quién es esa!", "¿Es la novia?", "¡Tiene un dragón!". Sirius, a quién le resultaba casi imposible cerrar la boca, volvió a comentar con alegría:

-¡Eh, espera! ¡Sí que estoy casado con ella!

Si apartar los ojos de Bellatrix, se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por la espalda desnuda. La besó como si después los fuesen a condenar al beso del dementor. Le dio las gracias por acudir y le susurró al oído lo espectacular que estaba, ni siquiera fue capaz de bromear. Ella le confirmó que él también era el más atractivo del lugar. Nadie había dejado de mirarlos. Fue Hermione la que reunió valor. Se acercó a ellos, carraspeó y les susurró que intentaran por una vez no ser los protagonistas.

-Tendría más valor si no me lo dijeras mirándome el escote, globulito -le sonrió la bruja- y eso que hoy voy casi más tapada que McGonagall... Aunque tú también estás muy guapa, se nota que eres casi hija nuestra.

La chica se alejó entre halagada y desesperada con sus indecentes flirteos y volvió a ocupar su puesto de dama de honor. Los gemelos avisaron a la bruja de que le habían guardado un sitio entre ellos y Sirius la acompañó hasta el asiento. Para cumplir el deseo de Harry, Saiph se mudó al hombro de su padrino y se acomodó ahí (fue sobornado con grajeas de chocolate y aún así propinó varios mordiscos). Sirius le soltó la mano a la mortífaga con reticencia y volvió junto a su ahijado. Por mediación de los gemelos, Bellatrix y Tonks aprovecharon la proximidad para establecer una tregua: sabían que Sirius las adoraba a las dos y decidieron hacerlo por él. La mortífaga dio gracias de que su hermana no hubiese acudido, su traición no pensaba perdonarla jamás.

Un minuto después apareció Ginny con un vestido blanco de raso con una pequeña cola, romántico y sencillo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y estaba preciosa pero... Hermione no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Bellatrix que le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de superioridad como diciendo "Soy lo más impresionante de este lugar". La chica puso los ojos en blanco y disimuló una sonrisa. Bellatrix le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso. La castaña se sonrojó. Miró de reojo a Pansy que, sentada entre Millicent y Neville, la vigilaba con el ceño fruncido sin entender por qué se ruborizaba. La castaña se alegró internamente de ser por una vez la causante de los celos y no al revés.

La ceremonia fue breve y bonita, los novios se dieron los votos (no hubo espiral ni rituales mágicos ya que Harry era mestizo) y seguidamente el sí quiero. Saiph le entregó las alianzas a Harry -ignorando por completo a la pelirroja- y el chico se emocionó visiblemente. Desde el hombro de Sirius, el dragoncito miró a Bellatrix como diciendo: "¿Has visto lo bien que lo he hecho, mami?". Al instante la mortífaga asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Sirius le rascó la barriga mientras el oficiante daba permiso a los novios para besarse. Obedecieron y la ceremonia terminó entre llantos de emoción y aplausos. Los recién casados salieron los primeros camino al banquete y el resto de invitados les siguieron. Sirius recuperó la mano de Bellatrix y Lupin se les unió. Le alegraba ver que Nymphadora parecía muy feliz con Fred, no merecía menos, pero eso le hacía sentirse aún más solo.

-¿Cuándo vas a venir a visitarnos, cortarrollos? -le preguntó la bruja burlona- Quiero presentarte a una de mis dragonologistas que es igual que tú: pesimista, moralista y... comparte tu pequeño problema.

Lupin la miró sorprendido, no sabía de ninguna ninguna mujer con licantropía. Al moreno también le interesó: conocía a la mayoría de dragonologistas e ignoraba ese dato. Le preguntó a Bellatrix cuál de ellas era. "Cindy, la que le regaló a Saiph su peluche del lobo" respondió la bruja. Sirius hizo memoria.

-¿La rubia de ojos violetas? -preguntó sorprendido- Está demasiado buena para Lunático...

-¡Oye! -protestó su amigo golpeándole en el brazo- ¿Por qué ibas tú a ayudarme a...?

-Para devolverte el favor -le cortó la bruja- ¡Tú apoyaste nuestra relación desde el principio!

El ex profesor bajó la mirada avergonzado pero Bellatrix siguió:

-Si no te hubieses negado con tanta intensidad y no le hubieses repetido a Siri lo mala idea que era, no habría querido casarse conmigo. Habría pensado que si nuestro matrimonio no le convertía en un rebelde descarriado y temerario no merecía la pena y se hubiese buscado a otra más zumbada. A Umbridge o algo así...

Sirius resopló, sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí. "No existe nadie más zumbada que tú, vida mía" le susurró al oído. Lupin les preguntó a ese respecto si alguien había sabido algo de la antigua Suma Inquisidora. La mortífaga comentó que había oído que un centauro cojo la había adoptado como mascota.

-¿Es importante el dato de la cojera? -inquirió Lupin.

-Lo es -aseguró la bruja-. Como apenas puede andar, lo que más le gusta es pasar el día jodi...

"¡Vaaale!" la cortó el hombre-lobo que no quería escuchar el final para no tener pesadillas. Sirius rió de nuevo sorprendido y no comentó nada: sospechó que si su mujer lo sabía era porque había tenido algo que ver. Pero esa arpía torturó a su ahijado, así que todo maravilloso.

La comida también salió bien. Para alivio de todos, Bellatrix ignoró a los Weasley pero no atacó a nadie. Ayudó mucho que Harry hubiese diseñado un menú especial para su pequeñín y le hubiesen colocado su propio asiento entre ella y Sirius en la mesa presidencial. El animago vio evidente que eran la familia perfecta. Por su parte, Hermione y Pansy se sentaron en una mesa con sus excompañeros. Aunque la mayoría eran gryffindor, la chica les había presentado a su novia y la habían acogido con amabilidad olvidando antiguas rencillas. Pareció trabar especial amistad con Neville, pese a lo opuesto de sus personalidades. Cuando la comida terminó ya era de noche. Salieron al exterior a disfrutar de la brisa nocturna con diferentes cócteles mágicos.

Hermione estaba hablando con los recién casados cuando vio al fondo a Pansy con Neville. Se dio cuenta de que su novia pretendía ponerla celosa, porque no era normal en ella acariciarle el brazo o sonreírle coqueta a absolutamente nadie. Y menos susurrar cosas al oído del desconcertado gryffindor... Se disculpó con sus amigos y se acercó a ellos. A medio camino se detuvo. No quería ser la típica novia celosa, pero tampoco le gustaba que la slytherin disfrutara tanto con aquel juego de hacerla rabiar. Sabía que ella sería incapaz de pagarle con la misma moneda. O eso creía. Cuando la sabelotodo estaba dispuesta a fingir desinterés, notó como alguien que había presenciado la escena juntaba sus labios con los suyos y la besaba con detenimiento. Pansy apartó a Neville de un manotazo y abrió la boca sin dar crédito.

A la castaña le costó poco reconocer esa boca y el misterioso perfume que nubló sus sentidos. Con una consciencia bastante atenuada le pasó a la bruja un brazo por la espalda y juntó su cuerpo al suyo. Quería a Pansy, claro que sí, y estarían juntas durante mucho tiempo. Y también estaba Sirius, a quien adoraba y temía: estaba loco por su esposa en todos los sentidos. Pero había echado tantísimo de menos a su amante favorita... Sintió como Bellatrix le acariciaba la mejilla y el pelo con un cariño que nunca antes le había mostrado. Su boca sabía a chocolate y champán y Hermione sintió algo muy parecido al éxtasis. Cuando la bruja finalmente se separó, le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar. Le estaba costando horrores volver a la tierra. Su novia fue más rápida en actuar. Se acercó a ellas con grandes zancadas dispuesta a defender su orgullo.

-¿¡PERO qué...!? -bramó la joven.

Más bien bramó la primera palabra. La segunda apenas la balbuceó. Bastó una mirada de la mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort para que perdiera toda su rabia y coraje. Bellatrix se relamió lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. "¿Querías algo?" le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. La chica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Hermione sabía que debía intervenir, debía salvar a su novia y frenar a la mortífaga. Pero no fue capaz. Por un lado, aún estaba aturdida y por otro, estaba disfrutando cruelmente. Estaba segura de que después de aquello Pansy se abstendría de coqueteos, se lo había buscado ella sola.

-Ma... Madame... -balbuceó la morena.

Ni siquiera pudo elegir un apellido. En su cabeza sonaba el temido "Lestrange", pero sabía que ahora era "Black"; lo cuál le daba más miedo porque esa familia era aún más poderosa y trastornada. Para su terror, Bellatrix se acercó a ella y a escasos centímetros de su rostro murmuró con frialdad:

-Escúchame bien, mocosa: no eras lo suficientemente buena para mi sobrino y tampoco lo eres para mi sangre sucia. Como me entere de que le haces daño de alguna forma, el más mínimo daño, puedes estar segura de que habrá consecuencias. ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

-Sí.. sí, madame -contestó la chica con un hilo de voz.

La mayor le dirigió una última mirada de desdén y se alejó en busca de más alcohol. Se giró una última vez y le guiñó el ojo a Hermione. Aprovechando que Pansy seguía con la mirada fija en la hierba intentando dejar de temblar, la sabelotodo le dirigió a la duelista una mirada de profunda gratitud. Eso era lo que le gustaría que sus propios padres o sus amigos hubiesen hecho. De una forma u otra, amaba a esa mujer. Por desgracia, Sirius también la amaba y había presenciado la escena estupefacto. Se acercó a su esposa y la agarró del brazo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué acabas de hacer?!

-Asegurarme de proteger a nuestra hija adoptiva -respondió la bruja altiva-, ya que no lo has hecho tú, he tenido que ocuparme yo. No la he criado y entrenado durante meses para que ahora se aprovechen de ella.

-¡Oh, genial! ¿¡Y comerle la boca es la clase de cosas que haces con nuestra hija!?

-Tienes razón... -murmuró la bruja alicaída- No ha sido adecuado... ¡A partir de ahora me abstendré de toda forma de incesto!

Sirius suspiró con desesperación ante su sonrisa burlona. Reconoció internamente que el cariño y la preocupación que la bruja sentía hacia una sangre sucia era un maravilloso milagro. "Te odio, loca" le espetó. "Yo también te odio, idiota" susurró ella sonriente. Era su forma favorita de decirse que se querían. Varios metros más allá, por fin Pansy recobró el valor e interrogó a su novia. Entendió que esa era la misteriosa primera novia, a ella correspondía la "B" grabada en su antebrazo. Bellatrix Black, la slytherin más famosa, prácticamente la bruja oscura más famosa, la mortífaga más temida... ¿Cómo era posible que la buena e inocente Hermione Granger hubiese estado con ella?

-Ya sabes -respondió Hermione como si fuese obvio-. Nunca he conocido a nadie que esté tan buena como ella, es muy inteligente, increíblemente valiente... me ponen mucho esas cualidades y son difíciles de encontrar. Así que le pedí que me enseñara a follar, aunque me advirtió que después de estar con ella todo iría cuesta abajo, evidentemente.

El esfuerzo que hizo para no reírse de la expresión de su novia fue supino. La slytherin no sabía si abofetearla o pedirle un autógrafo. Aunque le apetecía más la primera opción, podía ser cobarde pero no estúpida: la amenaza de la mortífaga había sido muy clara. Y temía y admiraba a aquella mujer a partes iguales. Así que simplemente agarró a Hermione con brusquedad y la besó con rabia. El beso fue fiero y pasional y tuvieron que apoyarse contra un árbol mientras se metían mano. Cuando Pansy paró para coger aliento preguntó: "¿Estás pensando en ella?". Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, la morena añadió: "Yo desde luego sí". No hubo tiempo a réplica porque la chica volvió a atacar sus labios. Solo pasados varios minutos decidieron salir a la pista de baile para intentar enfriar un poco la pasión y no desnudarse ahí mismo.

Sirius estaba decidiendo con Lupin cuando iría a visitarlos a Estocolmo cuando Harry le pidió si podían hablar un momento a solas. Al momento el hombre-lobo se alejó. Caminaron juntos hasta un bosque cercano contemplando las libélulas que pululaban en la noche. Al fin, cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados del resto, Harry extrajo algo de su bolsillo y miró a su padrino.

-Creo que es el momento de deshacerse de esto. Ahora tengo mi propia familia y es peligroso remover el pasado.

Con ciertos reparos porque su moralidad era mucho más liviana que la de su ahijado, Sirius mostró su aquiescencia. Había olvidado aquel objeto que salvó su vida. "Pero antes, una última vez..." murmuró el chico. Apretó en su mano la piedra de la resurrección y los fantasmas de sus padres aparecieron junto a él igual que lo hicieran durante la guerra.

-Tengo que despedirme, de momento... -sonrió Harry con tristeza-. Pero quiero que sepáis que soy feliz y os tengo presentes cada día de mi vida.

-Lo sabemos, Harry -respondió su madre con dulzura-. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, del hombre en que te has convertido. Y volveremos a vernos.

-Recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo, hijo -aseguró James.

La sonrisa del chico se hizo más amplia y sincera. Sirius contemplaba la escena fascinado de volver a ver a su mejor amigo. Su antiguo compañero no perdió la oportunidad de bromear por última vez:

-Vaya, vaya, Canuto -le reprendió James-. Te veo muy contento, ¿te da igual que tu mejor amigo esté muerto?

-Oh, ¡cállate! -se quejó Sirius- ¡Me tragué doce años en Azkaban porque no supiste defenderte y luego me volví loco hasta que la rata murió!

-¡Tú ya estabas loco antes! -replicó su amigo.

Ambos rieron, a ninguno le hizo falta añadir nada más. Harry y su madre se miraron sin saber si regañarles por lo brutos que eran o sonreír por su eterna complicidad. Fue Lily la que tomó la palabra y se dirigió a su antiguo compañero de colegio.

-Gracias por cuidar tan bien de nuestro hijo, eres el mejor padrino que podíamos haber elegido -aseguró ella.

El aludido asintió y confirmó con orgullo que así era. El padre de Harry, que incluso más allá de la vida seguía conociendo al animago mejor que nadie, decidió rebajar la emotividad del momento:

-Así que al final conseguiste tirarte a tu prima, ¿eh?

-¡Eh! ¡No hables así de mi mujer!

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Te has casado con ella!?- exclamó Lily horrorizada- ¡Pero si esa chica siempre estuvo trastornada y...!

-Sí -la cortó James-, Bellatrix siempre fue una pirada, engreída, vanidosa, descarriada y peligrosa... Exactamente igual que nuestro querido Canuto.

Su mejor amigo no tuvo claro si maldecirle o darle las gracias. Optó por su sonrisa arrogante emblema de los Black. James también sonrió con superioridad. Lily sacudió la cabeza y añadió finalmente:

-El mundo está peor de lo que pensaba si podemos afirmar que Sirius es el responsable y maduro de su matrimonio.

Todos se rieron y asustaron a partes iguales. Los dos merodeadores se miraron y se dirigieron un solemne "¡Travesura realizada!". Harry se despidió de sus padres y el hechizo se desvaneció. Padrino y ahijado permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, sin necesidad de comentar la magia y altamente impactados por volver a ver a esas dos personas que tanto querían. Decidieron que tenían que superar el shock, era el momento de deshacerse de la reliquia. Justo entonces oyeron que alguien se acercaba canturreando y dando saltos por el bosque. No había duda de quién era. Al poco apareció Bellatrix jugando con Saiph. Miró a los dos hombres que seguían conmovidos tras el encuentro. Saltó sobre la espalda de Sirius y les preguntó que qué hacían. El animago pasó un brazo para sujetarla pero no supo bien qué responder.

-¿Qué os pasa? -se extrañó la mortífaga- Parece que hayáis visto un fantasma...

Ambos abrieron los ojos como bludgers y la miraron sorprendidos por la acertada metáfora. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Saiph os estaba espiando y ha venido a contármelo. Menos mal que me lo he perdido, seguro que ha sido más empalagoso que un vómito de unicornio -comentó alegremente-. No te ofendas, Potter, tus padres nunca me cayeron bien. Aunque me hubiera gustado derrotar a James en un duelo... pero cada vez que intentaba luchar contra él, este idiota estaba en medio -comentó apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Sirius.

El animago puso una mueca de indiferencia y miró hacía otro lado intentando dar la impresión de "Sí, sí, fue casualidad. Nada que ver con mi obsesión contigo". La bruja se cansó de la falta de respuesta y gritó al oído de su marido: "¡Ven a bailar para humillar al resto!". Tras darle un golpe en las costillas por dejarle sordo, aceptó encantado y le pidió que le diera un minuto para terminar un asunto con Harry. Sabía que después de lo vivido, ambos necesitaban reunir coraje para deshacerse de la piedra. La mortífaga aceptó pero no se movió.

-Necesito que bajes de mi espalda, Trixie.

-De acuerdo, Siri, pero para eso tendrás que quitar la mano de mi trasero.

El merodeador, avergonzado al darse cuenta de que su ahijado seguía ahí, la soltó. La duelista bajó, se alejó para darles privacidad y volvió a centrarse en sus juegos con Saiph. Sin ser capaz de borrar la sonrisa, el animago la observó marcharse dando saltitos y se le ocurrió una idea. No tuvo claro si buena o mala... Pero sabía que era lo único de lo que Bellatrix se había arrepentido en toda su vida y creyó que la haría feliz. Le pidió el favor a Harry. Tras meditarlo un poco, el chico se lo concedió y volvió a la celebración. Sirius le mandó un _patronus_ a la bruja que reapareció trotando pocos segundos después.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Una cosa antes -dijo él colocando la piedra en su mano.

Ella le miró sin entender.

-Solo apriétala y podrás despedirte.

En cuanto lo comprendió, le miró estupefacta y casi con temor. Dejó de sonreír. Intentó devolverle el objeto de inmediato: "No, no, no quiero...". Él la miró con cariño y la agarró por la cintura para que no huyera. La obligó a mirarle a los ojos y ella supo que no se iba a rendir. Así que se lo explicó:

-No quiero. Le decepcioné, fui a la cárcel y no estuve en sus últimos años. Seguro que se avergonzó y dejó de estar orgulloso de mí -murmuró sin mantenerle la mirada.

-Bella... Bella, mírame.

Obedeció.

-Tu padre no era un hombre fácil, ni dulce, ni cariñoso. Era un patriarca de sangre pura como el mío y tantos otros. Pero nunca he visto a un miembro de una familia noble querer tanto a alguien como él te quería a ti, aunque jamás te lo dijera. Dudo mucho que eso cambiara nunca... pero puedes comprobarlo tu misma -comentó extendiéndole la piedra de nuevo.

Dudó durante varios minutos. Al final, sabiendo que su marido tenía razón y que ella era de todo menos cobarde, apretó la piedra en su mano y pensó en la persona a la que más había querido en su infancia. Sirius hizo ademán de retirarse para darles privacidad pero la bruja le suplicó que se quedara junto a ella. Él la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello sin moverse de su lado. Pocos segundos después, Cygnus Black III apareció ante ellos. La mortífaga no acertó a decir nada. Simplemente le miró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró. Lo único que acertó a decir fue "Papi...". Sonó profundamente triste. Su padre tardó un rato en responder mientras contemplaba a la que fue su hija favorita.

-Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, Bella -respondió al fin-. Nadie tuvo nunca la pasión que tenías tú, tu fuerza y tu capacidad de sacrificio. Luchas hasta el final, asumes las consecuencias y nunca agachas la cabeza ante nadie. Eres una auténtica Black, la mejor de todos.

-Te fallé, papi. Fui a Azkaban, te avergoncé...

-Gracias a tu hermana y a tu primo, el término deshonra se devaluó hace mucho para los Black -comentó el hombre con sorna-. Jamás me avergoncé de ti, siempre supe que sobrevivirías y te abrirías camino.

Bellatrix abrió mucho los ojos mirándole con devoción. Cygnus continuó hablando con su voz grave y profunda:

-Y mírate ahora. Eres la bruja más poderosa del mundo, la mejor duelista, siempre lo fuiste. Incluso has cumplido tu sueño de tener un dragón, hasta yo te dije que eso jamás lo conseguirías.

Saiph rugió y desplegó las alas orgulloso sobre el hombro de su ama. Bellatrix rió en medio de su llanto. En ese momento, su padre apartó la mirada y se dirigió a su yerno. Por mucho que solo fuese un espectro, aquel hombre seguía infundiéndole más temor que su propio padre.

-Y tú, traidor de sangre, más te vale cuidar a mi niña.

No necesitó más para hacer temblar al arrogante Sirius Black, que asintió de inmediato y respondió: "Sí, señor. Por supuesto, señor". Cygnus asintió lentamente como comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras. Pareció quedar satisfecho y finalmente decidió que era el momento de despedirse de su hija. "Te quiero, estrella" aseguró desvaneciéndose.

-Te quiero, papi -susurró ella.

Cuando hubo desaparecido del todo, Bellatrix cerró los ojos sin parar de llorar y abrazó a Sirius. Él la protegió entre sus brazos y estuvieron así varios minutos. Después, Bellatrix se secó las lágrimas y contempló la piedra de la resurrección. "¿Seguro que tenemos que deshacernos de ella?" preguntó. Sirius sonrió y la besó en la mejilla recuperando el objeto y dejándolo caer en la tierra. Le preguntó si estaba lista para volver, ella asintió y emprendieron la vuelta. "Gracias, Siri" le susurró al oído. Él la besó de nuevo y la cogió de la mano.

Por supuesto bailaron con más elegancia que nadie y hasta Molly y Arthur se retiraron de la pista derrotados. Pansy y Hermione hacía rato que habían desaparecido en busca de intimidad. Los Black danzaron juntos hasta que Harry le preguntó a Bellatrix si le concedía un baile. "Prometo no pisarte esta vez" murmuró el chico. "Más te vale, Potter, o la pelirroja se queda viuda antes de su noche de bodas" le amenazó ella. Harry asintió con nerviosismo y le ofreció su mano. La mortífaga la aceptó y tuvo que reconocer que había mejorado bastante, aunque obviamente era todo mérito suyo. Sirius los contempló sin dejar de sonreír sabiendo que ambos lo hacían por él.

Un par de horas después, Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en un hotel del centro de Londres desde donde saldrían al día siguiente a su luna de miel en México. Bellatrix había acabado con las reservas de whisky de la fiesta y había bailado con Luna una extraña danza para ahuyentar nargles durante más de media hora. Decidió buscar a su marido a quien había perdido hacía rato. Lo encontró en una zona algo alejada, tumbado en uno de los sofás de jardín que habían dispuesto para la fiesta. Sobre su estómago descansaba Saiph a quien estaba enseñando las constelaciones. La bruja contempló la escena embobada antes de acercarse.

-Y esa es el can mayor -le explicaba el animago-, ahí está mi estrella, claramente es esa. Esa otra es la constelación de Orión, esa es la estrella de mamá, la que más brilla. La de al lado es la tuya.

El dragoncito miraba hacia el cielo con interés mientras su padrino hablaba con tono profesional:

-Y esa otra constelación es la del hipogrifo cojo, ¿ves que tiene una pata de menos y está como caído? Es porque una vez tuvo una batalla contra un dragón de ojos azules y obviamente perdió.

Saiph rugió con alegría. La bruja no pudo evitar reírse, Sirius no había dado ni una. Se acercó junto a ellos y los contempló con cariño.

-En verano el can mayor es invisible en esta latitud -aseguró ella- y durante estos meses Orión no puede verse en este hemisferio. Y por supuesto todas las demás te las has inventado.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada de reproche y masculló: "Trixie, no me dejes mal delante de nuestro hijo". La bruja reprimió las ganas de gritarle que le amaba con todas sus fuerzas. No hizo falta, él lo sabía con solo mirarla. Se tumbó junto a él y Saiph se reacomodó sobre ambos mientras la bruja invocaba una manta para taparlos a los tres.

-Está bien -susurró ella- Sigue contándonoslo.

El hombre la estrechó junto a su cuerpo y continuó inventándose las constelaciones sin reparo alguno. Pronto, los tres se quedaron dormidos justo en el lugar donde el juramento inquebrantable unió sus destinos.


	46. Chapter 46

**Nota**: ¡He vuelto! Como ya os dije, esta historia es una de mis favoritas, tanto que fui incapaz de terminarla. El mundo necesita más fluff entre Bella y Siri. Así que tengo diez nuevos capítulos (que posiblemente también prorrogaré) y los voy a ir publicando los lunes. En este fic los caps son bastante largos, avisadme si los preferís más cortos. ¡Espero que os guste y Saiph os manda un besote!

* * *

Bellatrix caminaba presurosa por los pasillos de su mansión: llegaba tarde a una reunión. Le costaba mucho que su marido aceptase separarse de ella; ya llevaban medio año casados pero a él le daba igual, seguía igual de pesado que el primer día. Y a la mortífaga cada vez le costaba más fingir que le molestaba. Sacudió la cabeza y observó desconcertada cómo una snitch aleteaba ante sus ojos. Descubrió que estaba firmada. Juraría que era la que le regaló a Draco tras uno de sus viajes, pero eso significaría que alguien se la había robado. No era posible que…

Como una exhalación y más veloz que la áurea pelota, un pequeño bulto oscuro pasó volando ante sus ojos y apresó el objeto entre sus fauces. A Saiph le encantaba robar y atrapar cosas. Y aún le gustaba más que le persiguieran. Quizá por eso, pocos segundos después, otro bulto oscuro pero de dimensiones similares a las de un lobo apareció corriendo por el pasillo en pos del dragón. Casi atropelló a la slytherin que por suerte tuvo reflejos suficientes para pegarse a la pared:

-¡POR LOS CUERNOS DE MERLÍN, SIRIUS! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juguéis dentro de casa!

Fue ignorada porque el enorme perro ya había doblado el recodo del pasillo y desaparecido de su vista. Rara vez conseguía atrapar a Saiph, pero ambos disfrutaban mucho con sus persecuciones. A la mortífaga le encantaba. Pero también le gustaba actuar cual dama antigua y amonestar a su marido por su falta de urbanidad (por supuesto su hijo estaba autorizado a hacer lo que le diera la gana). Así que siempre procuraba regañarle. Se alegró de que estuviera distraído, así no insistiría en participar en su reunión. Por mucho que se hubiese resignado a permitirle ejecutar sus planes, sabía que sus compinches seguían sin ser de su agrado. Salió de la mansión y se apareció en una elegante cafetería de la zona mágica de Estocolmo. Entró presurosa y vio que su cita ya estaba ahí. Se saludaron con un abrazo y se sentaron. El camarero les tomó nota enseguida y se retiró.

-Siento el retraso, Dol –murmuró mientras se quitaba la capa.

-No te preocupes –respondió él sonriente-. Supongo que a tu nada posesivo marido no le hacía gracia que quedaras conmigo.

-Le he dicho que tenía una cita de negocios, prefiere no preguntar. Solo me ha pedido que le avise si voy a ejecutar alguna matanza de calibre considerable. No quiere enterarse por la prensa.

El mortífago alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero finalmente sonrió. Era evidente que Sirius estaba loco por Bellatrix.

-Pero no va a hacer falta, ¿verdad? –inquirió la morena removiendo su té con whisky.

-No. Ni matanzas, ni dragones, ni nada –confirmó su lugarteniente-. Ha salido todo perfecto. Te han nombrado vicepresidenta del Consejo Mundial, no llevas ahí ni un año y nadie ha protestado. Al presidente lo tienes comiendo de tu mano, hará lo que tú le digas y te será más fácil permanecer en el anonimato.

-Sí, eso me pareció. En la última reunión propuse la creación de descuentos fiscales para los matrimonios de sangre pura y les pareció bien. También sugerí la idea de aumentar las zonas mágicas desmemorizando y trasladando muggles a otros lugares para quitarles terreno (porque tienen demasiado) y les pareció un plan maravilloso. Ya estamos trabajando en ello, aunque por supuesto es todo alto secreto.

-Muy bien. Te traigo la documentación para la inmunidad diplómatica que conlleva tu cargo. En cuanto la firmes, no podrán acusarte de ningún crimen, seas o no culpable.

-¿Han incluido la cláusula interconyugal? –preguntó la bruja hojeando los papeles.

-Así es. Mientras esté casado contigo, tu marido también será inmune.

-Perfecto -respondió Bellatrix satisfecha.

-Creí que nos costaría más llegar hasta la presidencia –murmuró Dolohov sorbiendo el café-, pero claro, llevamos mucho tiempo planeando esto… Y te has convertido en la bruja más influyente del mundo mágico, te seguirán sin dudar.

-Brindo por ello –murmuró la morena con una sonrisa cruel alzando su taza.

Su compañero emuló el gesto y la puso al día del resto de los negocios que él la ayudaba a coordinar. Todo iba como la seda. Cuando dieron por terminada la reunión, se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Se había mudado a otro país y echaba de menos la montaña que fue su hogar al huir de Azkaban. La morena aceptó y los apareció a los dos. Estuvieron un rato paseando por los bosques de las laderas, que en tonos ocres y dorados se preparaban para recibir al otoño.

Unos minutos después, se escuchó a sus espaldas un gruñido ahogado pero sin duda agresivo. Dolohov alzó las cejas y se giró sobresaltado. La mortífaga cerró los ojos temiendo la escena que se avecinaba. Detrás de ellos no parecía haber nadie; probablemente porque el intruso quería conservar su secreto ante el invitado no deseado. Pero medio minuto después, apareció Sirius con expresión poco amigable. Su mujer optó por normalizarlo.

-Creo que no os conocéis oficialmente. Dol, él es mi primo y marido, Sirius, de la noble, ancestral e insuperable casa Black. Y él es mi único amigo desde el colegio, Antonin Dolohov, pero…

-Odio mi nombre –informó el mortífago tendiéndole la mano-, llámame Dolohov.

El animago se lo pensó un rato con el ceño fruncido y sin molestarse en disimular su adversión. En Hogwarts apenas interactuaron porque Sirius detestaba a los slytherins y viceversa. De adultos solo se habían visto en la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios y después en el interrogatorio que hizo con Bellatrix a las afueras de la Madriguera. Pero era un mortífago. Y sobre todo, era un mortífago que parecía tener bastante confianza e interés en su mujer. Aún así, para no parecer un marido celoso, le estrechó la mano. Para romper el duelo de miradas entre ambos, la mortífaga le preguntó a Sirius dónde estaba Saiph.

-Ha juzgado que había hecho suficiente ejercicio jugando con la snitch (por cierto, se ha borrado el autógrafo entre las babas y los colmillos, no seré yo quien informe a Draco) y se ha ido a la cocina a almorzar. Supongo que porque no sabía que contábamos con tan ilustre invitado...

-Bueno, yo llegué aquí antes que tú, así que el invitado serías…

Ante la mirada de advertencia de Bellatrix, el slytherin no terminó la frase. Pero no hizo falta para enfurecer a Sirius, que parecía estar teniendo serias dificultades para contener su rabia. Que ese hombre –innegablemente atractivo- le recordara que Bellatrix confió primero en él no le hizo ninguna gracia. Dolohov se dio cuenta. Valoraba mucho a la que fue su confidente durante el colegio y quien luego le salvó de Azkaban. No quería que se enfadara con él. Así que con aire burlón comentó:

-Enhorabuena por vuestra boda, por cierto. Siempre le dije a Bella que acabaría casándose con su primo, por muy idiota que te considerase.

-¡No es verdad! –intervino Bellatrix al instante- Yo de pequeña le odiaba mucho, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza.

Sirius notó que su mujer se ponía nerviosa. Así que pese a sus reservas, no pudo evitar suavizar el gesto y comentar:

-Lo dudo. Yo tampoco me di cuenta hasta muchos años después.

-Por favor… ¡Era evidente! Siempre que estabais intentando mataros en el colegio, los tontos de tus amigos y yo nos mirábamos como diciendo "Podían liarse ya y no obligarnos a aguantar esto cada día".

-¡Cállate, Dol! –le ordenó la duelista.

-Trixie, él siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo, tienes razón: deberíamos llevarnos bien –comentó Sirius con solemnidad-. Haremos el esfuerzo por ti. Cuéntame en qué notaste que mi prima estaba loca por mí.

-¡Dejad de decir gilipolleces los dos! –exigió ella.

El mortífago la miró pensativo. Sabía que eso le iba a costar caro, pero realmente Bellatrix era y fue siempre su mejor amiga. Y les gustaba hacerse rabiar. Así que contestó:

-Durante el segundo año, Belle encontró un libro en la Biblioteca que hablaba sobre el encantamiento _patronus_. Le hacía mucha ilusión saber qué animal sería el suyo, así que le pidió al profesor de Defensa que le enseñara. Él se rió y le respondió que eso se estudiaba en séptimo e incluso en ese curso muchos no lo conseguían. Por supuesto ella se obsesionó y decidió que iba a batir el record. Así que…

-Una historia preciosa –le cortó Bellatrix-, ya puedes largarte.

-No seas tan mala anfitriona, mi amor –la regañó Sirius-, ¿qué dirían nuestros ancestros? Prosigue, por favor.

-Como te decía, se obsesionó. Durante meses pasó todos los descansos practicando. Era aburridísimo. Además con los recuerdos que generan nuestras familias no suele ser nada fácil… Así que como ya estaba harto de pasar horas sin hacer nada más que repetir un hechizo que no salía, le sugerí que pensara en su primo el idiota. Me insultó y dijo que era absurdo, pero…

-Cállate o no vuelves a saber de mí –le advirtió la morena.

Ante la amenaza, Dolohov cerró la boca. Pero el desenlace era demasiado evidente:

-¿Funcionó? –preguntó Sirius con ilusión- ¿Conseguiste invocar tu primer _patronus_ a los doce años pensando en mí?

La morena los miró a los dos con odio. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Era evidente que la respuesta era un sí. Para evitar la disputa, Sirius le gritó: "Yo también ejecuté el primero pensando en ti". La mortífaga se giró con expresión de duda. "Dije que había pensando en mi madre cuando se enteró de que había huido de casa, pero eso no funcionó". Bellatrix le miró con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente decidió que estaban en paz. Viendo que la cosa se ponía demasiado íntima, Dolohov se despidió apresuradamente y se apareció. El matrimonio emprendió la vuelta a su mansión. El gryffindor rompió el silencio y comentó:

-Bueno, no me cae mal del todo… Aunque es evidente que está enamorado de ti. Y me da rabia que viva en nuestra misma montaña sin otra cosa que hacer que trabajar para ti y pensar en ti todo el día.

-Ya sabes que me gusta tener a mis amantes cerca –murmuró la slytherin.

Sirius la miró con rabia sabiendo que le estaba devolviendo el golpe por insistir en la anécdota. La duelista alcanzó la mansión y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, se giró hacia su marido y comentó:

-Ah, por cierto. Hace meses que no vive aquí: se casó y se mudaron a Alemania.

Hubo unos segundos de estupor antes de la reacción.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Con quién? ¿¡Y por qué no me lo habías contado!? ¡Has dejado que esté celoso todo este tiempo pensando que tenía interés en ti! –protestó él con rabia.

-Sí, así ha sido –confirmó ella sonriente.

Sirius la miró apretando los puños y masculló: "Corre". "¿Cómo?" preguntó ella desconcertada. "Que más te vale huir ahora mismo o voy a pasar tantas horas achuchándote, besuqueándote y diciéndote cursiladas que vas a desear no haber salido nunca de Azkaban" advirtió él. La morena abrió los ojos con horror, no se le ocurría una tortura peor. Pero ella era Bellatrix Lestrange, nunca huía de nadie… Salvo de su primo cuando tenía esa expresión. Sin dudarlo, echó a correr con toda su energía. Se sintió profundamente aliviada de que esos juegos bruscos que tanto les gustaban le evitaran responder a sus preguntas.

El castigo de Bellatrix duró hasta que apareció Saiph. Al instante Sirius tuvo que liberarla porque ante cualquier duda, el dragón se lanzaba a atacarle. Y era más letal que cualquier conjuro.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Narcissa y los había invitado a su mansión para cenar con ellos. Ambos se pusieron sus mejores galas y Sirius se aseguró de que su pelo brillara como de costumbre. Así era. Cuando consideró que nada podría mejorar su aspecto, pasó a la habitación de Bellatrix. Su pasatiempo favorito era contemplarla cuando se vestía, se maquillaba, o se pasa la mano por la melena y consideraba que ya estaba peinada. En esta ocasión había atravesado ya la primera y la tercera etapa. Estaba sentada en su tocador aplicándose capas y capas de sombra de ojos negra.

-Solo vamos aquí abajo, a casa de tu hermana, no hace falta que te maquilles –murmuró Sirius apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Sí que hace falta. Si no parezco demasiado…

-Demasiado joven, inocente, adorable y mucho menos mortífera de lo que eres.

-¿Si ya lo sabes para qué me haces repetírtelo?

-Porque cuando te enfadas también estás adorable –respondió él sonriéndole a través del espejo.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Pero continuó con lo suyo. En el fondo Sirius estaba de acuerdo con ella: prefería que su versión más auténtica fuese solo para él. Ante el resto mostraba la máscara que usaba para potenciar su imagen más salvaje, pero él la conocía de verdad

-Te he observado maquillarte tantas veces que creo que podría hacértelo yo.

-Nunca lo sabremos –aseguró la morena revolviendo entre sus cosméticos.

-Ya, te da miedo porque se me daría mejor que a ti –comentó Sirius-. Oye ¿no deberíamos llevarle algún regalo a Narcissa? Ya sé que tiene de todo, pero yo que sé… Un abrelatas o algo…

-Si vamos a hacerle un regalo cutre… -murmuró la mortífaga delineándose los labios- Yo optaría por un saco de arpillera para que se lo ponga a su marido y no tenga que verle esa cara de estúpido que tiene.

Ese comentario hizo que Sirius tragara saliva al recordar un detalle que no habían hablado. Ajena a él, Bellatrix le aseguró que no se preocupara: le había regalado una mansión y la libertad para toda su familia. Debería ser ella la que les regalase el abrelatas. Su marido no respondió, sino que comentó:

-Respecto a eso, Bella, tengo que decirte algo…

-Dime –respondió ella sin apartar la vista del espejo.

-La última vez que Lucius y yo nos vimos… digamos que no fue muy bien. Fue en el Departamento de Misterios: le di un puñetazo que terminó con él en Azkaban con un collarín, no creo que me tenga en mucha estima. No quiero fastidiar la cena, ni que por mi culpa…

En ese punto, Bellatrix dejó la barra de labios y se giró hacia él. Le miró con gravedad y sentenció:

-En toda la historia de los Black nunca una mujer se ha sentido tan orgullosa de su marido como yo lo estoy ahora mismo. Te follaría ipso facto si no fuera porque ya llegamos tarde y temo que mi hermana se persone aquí.

Sirius no pudo evitar reír y sentirse profundamente aliviado. Le preguntó por qué lo odiaba tanto.

-¡Porque es un maldito cobarde que siempre huye! A él se le rompió la profecía, ¡Voldemort me castigó por su culpa!

-Lo siento, Trixie –respondió el animago entristecido por recordarle aquello.

-Bah, a Voldemort lo mató un crío cuyo hechizo favorito es _expelliarmus_, estamos en paz. Y Lucius fue a Azkaban como siempre mereció, el maldito cobarde… Aunque también te digo que tras lo del Departamento de Misterios yo hubiese preferido la cárcel que quedarme en la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿Por los castigos? –preguntó Sirius apenado.

-No. Porque Voldemort no tenía nada que hacer y se pasaba las horas vagando por los pasillos como alma en pena. A todos les daba miedo y angustia y yo ya no sabía cómo entretenerlo.

Eso llevó a Sirius a otro de los puntos que nunca habían tocado. Casi prefería no saberlo, pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntar: "Alguna vez… ¿tú y él…?". La bruja le miró fingiendo desconcierto. "¿Yo y él qué?" inquirió dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. El animago cogió aire y le preguntó si se habían acostado. Bellatrix frunció los labios ligeramente sofocada y con un gesto casi imperceptible, asintió. El gryffindor no recordaba haber sentido nunca tanto horror. La slytherin se dio cuenta e intentó minimizar el golpe:

-Fue solo un par de veces, cuando yo era más joven y él era todavía humano. Yo le adoraba y me avergüenza reconocer que hubiera seguido, pero…

-¿Pero? –respondió su primo con un hilo de voz.

-Pero la tenía pequeñísima. Aquello sí que era difícil de atrapar y no una snitch –suspiró la bruja como perdida en sus recuerdos.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sirius la obligó a levantarse y a girarse hacia él.

-Repite eso mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo… me acosté con Voldemort… - empezó la morena intentando no desviar la mirada-, pero la tenía como un gusanito y me daba repelús que…

En ese punto, la mortífaga se echo a reír incapaz de seguir. Su primo no supo si lanzarle un _crucio_ o suspirar aliviado.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME HAS HECHO PASAR LOS PEORES MINUTOS DE MI VIDA?! –protestó él.

-¡Porque tú te lo has planteado como posible! –respondió ella.

-¿Y nunca lo fue?

-La verdad es que sí –respondió con sinceridad-. Cuando me liberó de Azkaban estaba muy zumbada y loca por él. Y me lo encontré de compañero de piso. Así que casi cada noche me colaba en su habitación en camisón fingiendo que me había equivocado.

Sirius no pudo evitar reír. Aunque sabía que ya no mentía, estaba el alivio de que no llegaron a nada. Aún así menudo imbécil fue Voldemort: incluso recién salida de la cárcel Bellatrix siempre fue la mujer más atractiva del mundo. O al menos así lo consideraba él.

-No me hacía ni caso y al final me rendí –comentó ella-. Ya era "la loca de Lestrange", no quería ser también "la loca que violó a Voldemort".

-No habría habido valor para eso –murmuró él ayudándola a colocarse la capa-, como mucho habrías sido "La que le hizo a _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ lo que _menos-aún-debe-ser-nombrado_".

Bellatrix rió y le dio la razón. Después le besó y le susurró que ningún hombre en su vida había sido nunca comparable a su primo el idiota. Él la atrajo hacía sí y le aseguró que el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos jamás la había merecido, nadie estaba a su altura. Bajaron las escaleras entre risas y comentarios absurdos. Llegaron al recibidor y apareció Saiph revoloteando. Se posó sobre el hombro de Bellatrix y salieron para aparecerse en la ladera en la que se ubicaba la residencia de los Malfoy.

Draco salió a recibirles y abrazó a su tía. Después le tendió la mano a su tío con cierta incomodidad, seguían sin decidir si se llevaban bien. Mientras los conducía al comedor, el rubio comentó que estaba triste porque había perdido la snitch que le regaló Bellatrix. Los Black se encogieron de hombros y -como los mentirosos profesionales que eran- comentaron que ya aparecería.

La tensión fue evidente desde que entraron al elegante salón que Narcissa había decorado para la cena. Todo en tonos blancos y plateados, prescindiendo de la excesiva opulencia de su antiguo hogar pero sin renunciar a pequeños detalles –como las lámparas de oro puro o la mantelería bordada a mano- que mostraban su poder. La rubia saludó a su hermana y a su cuñado con dos besos; Lucius les tendió la mano con rigidez. Bellatrix y Sirius le sonrieron con ojos brillantes.

-Felicidades por vuestra boda, está claro que os merecéis el uno al otro –murmuró Lucius.

Todos supieron que pretendía ser un insulto. Pero ambos Black le dieron las gracias con exagerada alegría y lamentaron que él no hubiera acudido; impostaron una mueca lastimosa obviando el hecho de que se habían esforzado mucho para que no asistiera. Antes de que sacaran sus varitas, Narcissa les indicó que se sentaran. Obedecieron. Enseguida un elfo comenzó a servir los platos. Tras las cortesías iniciales entre las hermanas que se pusieron al día, se generó un silencio incómodo. Sirius pensó en algún tema agradable que lo rompiera:

-¿Y cómo fue tener a Voldemort de inquilino? –comentó con aire despreocupado- Bella me contaba antes que el pobre se aburría bastante en vuestra mansión.

Los tres Malfoy empalidecieron ante el recuerdo de la época más siniestra de sus vidas. Lucius parecía tener problemas para contener su rabia ante el recuerdo de cómo Bellatrix y su Señor le quitaron el mando de su propia casa. La morena, que seguía comiendo ajena a todo, respondió:

-Yo jugaba al ajedrez con él para distraerlo, pero era agotador… Aunque cualquier cosa mejor que oírlo desbarrar sobre Potter durante horas…

-¿Era bueno al ajedrez? –preguntó Sirius.

-Era muy malo. Y tenía muy mal perder. Le dejaba ganar siempre y aún así, muchas veces, tenía que estar atenta cuando se giraba para acariciar a Nagini para quitar algunas de mis piezas y facilitárselo. De verdad que el ajedrez se le daba peor que matar a Potter.

-Por eso yo nunca jugué con él –comentó Narcissa-. Una vez probó suerte Rabastan y le ganó (a pesar de que él también era malo de narices). Voldemort cogió tal enfado que le _crució_ tres veces seguidas.

Bellatrix asintió y sonrió recordando aquella escena. Draco cambió a un tema más agradable y comentó la actualidad de quidditch. Pronto iba a jugar la selección inglesa contra el equipo de Estocolmo y él ya tenía sus entradas. Sirius comentó que acababan de seleccionar a Ginny para el equipo nacional y estaría en ese partido, así que tanto Harry como el resto de amigos acudirían para verlo. Draco asintió con interés. Su padre comentó luego lo bien que le iba su nuevo puesto en el Ministerio Sueco. A raíz de eso, Bellatrix recordó que tendrían que inventarse alguna historia para ellos.

Aunque el Ministerio de Magia Británico –por intervención de la mortífaga-, había archivado todas las causas contra los Malfoy, la gente seguía creyendo que Lucius murió tras el derrumbe de Azkaban. El afectado comentó que valdría con algo como que escapó a nado, pasó varios días a la deriva en el mar del Norte hasta que llegó a Noruega y le costó un tiempo recuperarse. Bellatrix no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Una cosa es que Sirius -mucho más fuerte, valiente y capaz- consiguiese llegar a nado a Inglaterra; sin embargo al blandengue de su cuñado lo veía del todo incapaz.

-Yo lo veo factible, Bella –comentó Lucius con calma-. Si pudo hacerlo tu… ¿primo? ¿marido? ¿mascota? ¿Qué dirías que es exactamente?

-¡Lucius! –le reprendió al instante Narcissa.

Su marido dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. La mortífaga perdió el buen humor de inmediato y agarró su varita. Que se metieran con Sirius (y más por algo tan admirable de conseguir como ser un animago) sí le dolía. Él se dio cuenta y le cogió la mano bajo el mantel para tranquilizarla. No valía la pena. Tomó la palabra y comentó entre sorbos de vino:

-Otra opción sería que dijeras que en realidad nunca llegaste a Azkaban porque lograste convencerlos de nuevo de que estabas bajo la maldición _Lucius_. ¡Perdón, _Imperius_! Es que suena muy parecido. No permitas que nadie te diga que es la maldición de los cobardes: es tuya y solo tuya.

-¡Sirius! –le regañó también la rubia.

-Narcissa, me explicaste que mi única misión en la vida es hacer feliz a tu hermana. ¡Y mira lo feliz que está!

Efectivamente, Bellatrix volvía a sonreír cual gato de Cheshire. Que le recordaran a Lucius lo patético que era siempre la ponía de buen humor. Comentó con tono casual que en cualquier caso era ella la que le había salvado la vida al rubio, a cambio solo le pedía que cerrara su bocaza. Al aludido no le quedó otra que obedecer. Por suerte apareció el elfo con el postre y eso serenó los ánimos. Hasta que alguien que dormitaba sobre el regazo de Bellatrix olió la tarta de chocolate. De un salto estaba en la mesa comiendo del plato de Sirius.

-¡No dejéis que suba a la mesa ese…!

Narcissa no pudo terminar la frase. El gryffindor la respetaba y temía a partes iguales, pero había límites infranqueables.

-Cissa, querida, como te metas con nuestro hijo –comentó Sirius con calma-, tu menor preocupación va a ser que tu marido vuelva a la cárcel.

Sin que hubiera tiempo a replica, Bellatrix se giró hacia él y le besó. Procuraron que el gesto fuera lo más baboso, ruidoso y molesto posible para el resto de comensales. Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco y les reprochó su falta de clase, Draco bajó la mirada ruborizado y Lucius comentó que se le había quitado el apetito. Al instante Saiph corrió por la mesa hasta alcanzar su plato y devoró su porción en pocos bocados. Cuando terminó, Draco le ofreció un trozo que el dragoncito aceptó.

-Hijo, al menos tú no le permitas meter el morro en el plato –suspiró la rubia.

-Quiero llevarme bien con uno de mis primos, mamá –comentó él-. Y a la metamorfomaga esa no la soporto. Mucho mejor Saiph.

-Draco, te dejaré toda mi herencia –sentenció Bellatrix.

-Te lo agradezco, tía Bella, pero tú nos sobrevivirás a todos –comentó el joven.

El resto asintieron sin dudar (Lucius con notable pesar). Cuando Saiph acabó de lamer toda la vajilla, se despidieron de los Malfoy y volvieron a su mansión. El dragoncito decidió salir de caza nocturna, era uno de sus hobbies favoritos. En ocasiones los Black le acompañaban con sus escobas, pero ese día había resultado muy largo para ambos. Demasiadas reuniones sociales para dos seres ariscos y solitarios como ellos.

Bellatrix le comentó a su marido que se estaba planteando pedir que despidieran a Lucius del Ministerio. Pero lo pensó mejor: el tiempo que estaba trabajando no estaba en su montaña, eso que ganaban. Además su hermana se enfadaría… Sirius no opinó, estaba ocupado besuqueándole el cuello.

-¡Siri, hazme caso! –protestó ella.

-Te estoy haciendo mucho caso, cielo, y no me pone nada que hables de ese imbécil.

La mortífaga tenía claro lo que él quería y estaba bastante por la labor. Pero le gustaba tanto hacerse la loca… Además no estaba muy sobria: había bebido para soportar la cena con los Malfoy y en ese estado todo resultaba más gracioso. Así que continuó:

\- Ya. ¿Pero tú crees que…?

-Trixie, no sé cómo gestionar el hecho de que yo tenga que suplicarte lo que a Voldemort le dabas hecho.

La slytherin tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír. Le miró con seriedad y le preguntó si quería que le llamara "mi señor" y fingiera equivocarse de habitación. Él puso los ojos en blanco dispuesto a protestar por la literalidad de sus palabras. Pero se lo pensó mejor. Resultó que la idea sí le atraía.

-¡Vale, genial, hacemos eso! Y yo simulo desinterés y desconcierto como él… Lo del gusanito ya sabes que no lo puedo fingir, pero…

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó la mortífaga.

-Si te resulta incómodo por supuesto que no –respondió él mirándola con preocupación.

-¿A mí? ¿Incómodo? Me resulta incómodo ser amable con la gente o fingir interés por sus miserables vidas, pero follar raro jamás. Venga, ve a tu cuarto que ahora voy yo. Tira una bufanda en el suelo y fingimos que es Nagini, sospecho que le gustaba mirar.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse. Amaba a esa mujer con cada célula de su cuerpo (tanto del humano como del canino). La duelista cumplió. Pocos minutos después, sin llamar a la puerta, entró a su habitación. Llevaba un camisón negro, corto y con transparencias que no hacía nada por ocultar la espectacularidad de su cuerpo. La morena miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido como extrañada de que su dormitorio hubiera mutado. Al poco reparó en Sirius, de pie junto a la cama, y le miró con una mezcla perfecta de sorpresa y sumisión.

-¡Mi señor! –exclamó con voz ligeramente asustada- ¿Esta no es mi habitación? Es que he bebido un poco… Aunque por supuesto eso jamás me distraería de mi principal deber: servirle a usted.

Su primo le miró profundamente excitado pero sin saber qué hacer. No estaba nada seguro de cómo habría actuado Voldemort en esa situación. Abrió la boca e intentó balbucear algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada y solo la contempló con desconcierto. La morena le miró sorprendida:

-¡Joder, así es exactamente como reaccionaba él! ¡La misma cara de "¡No es posible que me esté pasando esto, tengo al mundo tiranizado pero una loca se me está intentando meter en la cama"!

Sirius se rió de nuevo. La mortífaga continuó como si nada. Se acercó a él con la mirada gacha y comentó:

-Ya que estoy aquí, milord, si le puedo ayudar con cualquier cosa… No habría mayor placer para mí que servirle…

-Soy el mago más poderoso del mundo, que pienses que puedo necesitar tu ayuda supone una ofensa –respondió Sirius intentando sonar seco como supuso que haría el mago oscuro.

-Hombre, para matar a Potter no le vendría mal que le echaran una mano… -masculló Bellatrix sin levantar la vista.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó él en voz baja acercándose a ella con gesto amenazante.

-Na… nada, mi señor –respondió ella temblorosa-, me marcho ahora mismo.

Hizo ademán de huir pero él le cortó el paso. Rodeó su garganta con la mano (asegurándose de no hacer ninguna presión) y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Bellatrix era capaz de fingir terror y sumisión con una habilidad que sin duda le costó adquirir. Pero también había un brillo salvaje que chispeaba en sus ojos. Colocó su mano sobre la de él y susurró "Aprieta". Sirius le apartó la mano con brusquedad. Por mucho que a ella la excitara, él jamás le haría el más mínimo daño.

-¿Te parece adecuado darle órdenes a tu Señor? –siseó empujándola a la cama.

-No, milord –respondió ella avergonzada-, lo siento mucho… Asumiré el castigo que considere necesario.

-¿Lo juras, Bella?

-¡Lo juro, lo juro, milord! –respondió ella con rapidez, incapaz de contener la ansiedad.

Era como cumplir la que fue su mayor fantasía durante décadas pero con un hombre mil veces mejor que Voldemort. "De acuerdo…", murmuró el mago pensativo acariciando su cintura, "Entonces tu castigo será…". Bellatrix le miraba con un deseo y una emoción que no sentía desde que presenció el asesinato de Dumbledore. Sirius se tumbó sobre ella, le sujetó ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza y susurró en su oído: "Tu castigo será aguantar toda la noche mientras te hago cariñitos y te repito que eres el desiluminador de mis miedos, la snitch de mi vida y el azúcar de mis ranas de chocolate".

-¡Nooo! –protestó la slytherin con frustración.

Ese no era el castigo doloroso y sucio que ella quería. Era mil veces peor. Dieron igual sus protestas porque su marido estaba muy ocupado besando cada centímetro de su piel y acariciándole la mejilla. "Eres el peor Voldemort de la historia" murmuró ella enfurruñada. Él camufló su risa contra su cuello. Después se separó, la miró a los ojos y sentenció con solemnidad:

-Si yo soy Voldemort, tú eres la inmortalidad: todo lo que he querido y perseguido toda mi vida. La única causa por la que asesinaría a todo el que se interpusiera.

Ella escrutó su rostro y al final suspiró: "Maldito seas, Sirius Black, es lo más romántico que me han dicho nunca". Liberó sus brazos, rodeó su cuello y le besó aceptando que tenía un marido que la adoraba y preferiría el beso del dementor antes que hacerle daño. Era extraño y seguía sin creerse que le estuviese pasando a ella. Pero ese idiota era la magia negra más poderosa que había conocido jamás.


	47. Chapter 47

Sirius se despertó inquieto cuando apenas había amanecido. Bellatrix llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama incapaz de dormir. Siempre le costaba conciliar el sueño, pero no tanto. Se giró hacia ella y le preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Trixie?

-Sí –murmuró ella-, es solo que…

-Dime –la animó atrayéndola hacia sí.

-No quiero que vengan todos esos a molestarnos.

"Todos esos" era un colectivo constituido por Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, los gemelos, Tonks, Angelina y Lupin. Ese fin de semana se celebraba el partido del Torneo Europeo de Quidditch de la selección inglesa contra la sueca. Como Ginny formaba parte del equipo por primera vez, sus amigos habían decidido ir a apoyarla. Y así de paso veían a Sirius y a Bellatrix (más al primero que a la segunda, ya que prometió ir a visitarlos con frecuencia pero al final siempre le daba pereza). Se alojarían en un hotel del centro de Estocolmo donde estaba concretado el equipo de Ginny. Salvo Hermione: era la única a la que la mortífaga había invitado a quedarse en su mansión; también a Harry, pero dado que su mujer no tenía en gran estima a los Black, se vio obligado a declinar la invitación. Bellatrix estaba segura de que al final se les colaría en casa también Lupin –no había forma de librarse de ese cansino-, pero trataría de evitarlo. Le creaban tanta ansiedad las visitas que no lograba pegar ojo.

-Son muy molestos –sentenció-, odio tener que aguantarlos. Estamos muy bien aquí los tres, no quiero tener que verlos.

-Pero, Bella…

La mortífaga gruñó y se ocultó bajo el edredón. Al principio a Sirius le dolía que detestara a sus amigos, pero enseguida lo aceptó. Bellatrix se sentía muy incómoda con otras personas y odiaba esa sensación. Solo le quería a él y a Saiph y, egoístamente, al animago le parecía bastante bien. Tiró del brazo de la bruja hasta colocarla sobre su cuerpo y la abrazó. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho pero no emergió de su escondite. Él le acarició el pelo y murmuró: "Pero a Hermione le tienes cariño y hace meses que no la vemos, ¿no te hace ilusión?". La slytherin tardó un poco en responder:

-Le tengo cariño –reconoció-, pero es demasiado inteligente y entrometida. Ahora que están empezando a implantar nuestras medidas en el Ministerio temo que sospeche algo. No quiero que me venga con sus moralismos.

Eso sí que podía suponer un problema. Sirius sabía que nadie sería tan permisivo como él con sus asuntos de dudosa legalidad. Aún así le recordó que se le daba muy bien mentir; si sucedía, lograría escurrir el bulto, como siempre. La slytherin gruñó como respuesta. Él cambió de tercio y para intentar animarla le comentó algunos de los planes que habían hecho: torneos de duelo, cenas en restaurantes elegantes y el partido de quidditch que pintaba emocionante. La morena respondió que sí, que todo eso le gustaba pero no necesitaban a nadie más para hacerlo.

-Está bien, cielo –suspiró él jugando con sus rizos-, no hace falta que vengas, iré yo. Tú quédate aquí tranquila con el monstruito y yo los entretengo hasta que se vayan.

-¡No! –protestó de nuevo- Tú eres mío. Debes entretenerme a mí y a nadie más, ¡no es justo que vengan y te me roben!

Sirius sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Adoraba sus contradicciones: por un lado, odiaba sus muestras de afecto y su necesidad de estar todo el día juntos; por otro, como se separara un minuto para quedar con otra persona, se ponía celosa. El único ser tan absurdo y caprichoso que conocía era, por desgracia, él mismo. Así que se diseñó un plan B:

-Está bien. Entonces vamos los dos y cuando te sientas incómoda y que ya no aguantas a esa chusma que tanto aborreces, me avisas y huimos como buenos Black traidores.

Ahí se rió Bellatrix.

-¿Lo manifiesto con esas palabras? –preguntó ella.

-Nah, bastará con que me mires y lo sabré.

-Vale… -aceptó ella- Pero aunque veas a Potter y a Lupin no se te olvidará quererme a mí más que a ellos, ¿verdad?

-Lleva sin olvidárseme desde que tengo uso de razón, Trixie.

-¡¿Desde cuándo tienes uso de razón y por qué no me habías dicho nada?! –exclamó ella fingiéndose ofendida

Él puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto me pasa por casarme con una pirada, ya me lo advirtieron… -murmuró revolviéndole el pelo- Anda, duérmete que aún es pronto.

-Antes dímelo, dime que me seguirás queriendo más que a ellos.

-Te querré siempre más que nadie, mi loca favorita –susurró él.

La respuesta fue un ronroneo de la bruja que seguía frotando su cara contra su pecho como un gato sediento de mimos. Sirius continuó acariciándole la melena y le repitió que intentara aprovechar unas horas de sueño. Ella obedeció y se durmió. El gryffindor se entretuvo observando cómo un pequeño bulto correteaba bajo el edredón. La cama era ridículamente grande y a Saiph le encantaba jugar al "dragón buceador". Era un pasatiempo de riesgo: cada vez que pillaba el pie de Sirius, le mordía. Así que debía estar atento para apartarlo a tiempo. Aún así solía perder varias veces.

Cuando Bellatrix despertó a media mañana, desayunaron. Después decidieron ir a nadar. Una ladera de su montaña daba al Báltico y pasaban horas en los acantilados de esa zona viendo las olas romper contra las rocas. Cualquiera diría que tras tantos años en Azkaban aquel sonido les traería malos recuerdos… pero en absoluto, estaban tan trastornados que les resultaba relajante. A veces, pese a que la temperatura del agua era de unos ocho grados, también se bañaban. El sentido común era algo que dejaron atrás hacía décadas.

-Siri, es muy raro que hagas eso –murmuró Bellatrix contemplándole.

La respuesta fue un ladrido. El animago a veces chapoteaba en su forma canina, decía que así lo de nadar "estilo perrito" cobraba su verdadero sentido. Bellatrix lo contemplaba entretenida sentada en las rocas. Le encantaba verlo nadar y le fascinaba su potencia física; al fin y al cabo era el prisionero que logró llegar a Inglaterra cruzando a nado el mar del norte… Por supuesto jamás le confesaba su admiración. Se limitaba a observarlo y a jugar con Saiph: al dragoncito le gustaba lanzar llamaradas y que ella las apagara generando bolas de agua con su varita. O zambullirse en el mar y que Canuto le persiguiera. Los tres adoraban ese lugar, era su hogar más de lo que nunca lo fue Inglaterra.

-No, ¡ni se te ocurra! –advirtió Bellatrix alejándose.

De nuevo, la respuesta fue un ladrido alegre. Dos segundos después, el enorme perro completamente mojado le estaba lamiendo la cara y empapando la ropa. La bruja intentó empujarlo pero pesaba demasiado. Saiph acudió en su rescate y le mordió una oreja. Canuto aulló y comenzó a perseguir de nuevo al dragoncito. Estuvieron haciendo el tonto así durante horas. Después fueron a comer a su restaurante favorito. Esa tarde llegaban sus invitados y por eso no habían hecho planes. Así que se tumbaron en uno de los sofás del salón a descansar. Mientras Bellatrix revisaba documentos para sus tramas, Sirius leía el periódico local. Ya empezaba a hablar algo de sueco y se le daba bastante bien. No obstante, nada conseguía retener su atención durante demasiado tiempo…

-Me aburro –informó arrojando el diario al suelo.

Bellatrix terminó con el pergamino que estaba garabateando y con un gesto de su varita, todos los documentos se desplazaron a la mesa. Se tumbó sobre Sirius y le besó. A ambos les pareció una buena forma de entretenerse. Unos minutos después, la mortífaga notó cómo uno de sus anillos se calentaba. Ese encantamiento la avisaba de que alguien autorizado había llegado a su montaña. Dedujo quiénes eran y pensó en advertírselo a Sirius. Pero decidió que sería más divertido traumatizar a sus invitados. Además, tenían toda la ropa puesta, la imagen no sería ninguna novedad. Continuó besando a su marido y le metió la mano bajo la camisa. Él le estaba acariciando la espalda pero ella le bajó la mano al trasero; el gryffindor no tuvo quejas, todas las partes del cuerpo de su mujer eran sus favoritas. En eso estaba pensando cuando oyó un grito horrorizado.

-¡VI A QUIRREL QUITARSE UN TURBANTE PORQUE COMPARTÍA CABEZA CON VOLDEMORT Y FUE MENOS TRAUMÁTICO QUE ESTO! –exclamó Harry.

A su lado, Hermione estaba lívida incapaz de comentar nada. Tras ellos, Lupin sacudió la cabeza y los miró con exasperación. Bellatrix se rió divertida y Sirius la apartó con cuidado. Dio gracias de estar vestido… aunque desde luego no estaba en situación de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? –preguntó la morena alegremente.

\- Hemos cogido el traslador y hemos aparecido aquí. Fin del viaje –resumió Harry con frialdad.

-Joder, Potter, nunca te contratarán para retransmitir eventos… -murmuró la slytherin sacudiendo la cabeza- En fin, supongo que venís a saludar a Siri. Ven, globulito, te enseño tu habitación.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante el apodo pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Echaba de menos las locuras de Bellatrix. Sirius carraspeó y miró a su mujer. Ella no necesitó más para entenderlo. Antes de incorporarse, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído: "Snape comiéndole la boca a Lucius". Surtió efecto al instante. El animago se puso en pie y abrazó a Harry. Saludó también a Lupin y Hermione y les preguntó por el resto. Habían usado otro traslador para aparecerse en su hotel, pero ellos no querían esperar a saludarlos, por eso habían viajado con Hermione. La mortífaga abrazó a la chica y la cogió del brazo para acompañarla a su habitación. Al pie de las escaleras, se giró hacia Harry y comentó:

-Potter, me han enviado una Cometa Plateada, es el nuevo modelo de escoba que le da mil vueltas a la Saeta de Fuego.

El chico la miró abriendo mucho los ojos con interés. Había leído sobre ese prodigio del vuelo pero faltaban meses para que saliera al mercado. Él mataría por probarla. La bruja lo sabía y comentó:

-Te la prestaré si en los minutos en los que yo no esté, te aseguras de que el cansino y tu padrino no practican el coito ni ningún otro ritual de apareamiento.

El chico asintió al instante sin apenas escucharla. Se ruborizó al hacerse la imagen mental de lo que acababa de sugerir, pero la escoba bien lo valía. Lupin sacudió la cabeza y Sirius le arrojó un cojín que alguien carbonizó al vuelo. "¡Saiph!" exclamó Harry con alegría al verlo aparecer. El dragoncito se lanzó sobre él, pero al instante sacó una rana de chocolate. Así por el momento, evitó ser mordido. Mientras su hijo se daba un festín, Bellatrix subió con Hermione a la primera planta. Le preguntó qué tal iba todo y la chica le contó que estaba encantada con su trabajo en el Ministerio. Con Pansy también iba bien, cada una tenía sus amigos y buscaban tiempo para estar juntas.

-¿Te trata bien? –preguntó la slytherin.

-Mejor que nunca. Al parecer no hay nada tan eficaz para que una relación se dulcifique como que una asesina en serie te amenace.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias –sonrió la duelista-, he venido al mundo para hacer el bien.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Entraron a la habitación que los elfos habían preparado para ella. El mobiliario era muy elegante, en blanco resplandeciente y como estaba orientada al mar, se colaba por la ventana un agradable olor a brisa marina. La sabelotodo no pudo evitar contemplarlo todo con fascinación: el amplio vestidor, el lujoso escritorio, la cama con dosel… Todo pasó a un segundo plano al descubrir las estanterías plagadas de libros. Leyó sus títulos con emoción y acarició sus lomos con veneración. "Es casi como ver porno" se burló Bellatrix a sus espaldas. Hermione se sonrojó ante el símil. La morena le preguntó si le gustaba y ella aseguró que le encantaba.

-Lo único que me extraña –murmuró Hermione con fingida preocupación-, es que no hayas puesto un retrato tuyo para que te rinda culto, ni nada así.

La slytherin dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor sobresaltada.

-¿¡Dónde está mi retrato!? –exclamó alzando los brazos- Puedes estar segura de que el elfo que haya cometido semejante fallo será decapitado.

La joven la miró frunciendo el ceño. Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente. Se dio cuenta de que la chica no llegaba a discernir si mentía o no. Se alegró internamente de que así fuera. Hermione colocó su equipaje y Bellatrix la apremió para que se diera prisa: seguía sin fiarse de que Lupin le tirara los trastos a su marido. La castaña sacudió la cabeza y antes de que salieran, la agarró de la muñeca.

-Un momento, Bella.

La aludida la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Gracias por esto. No por la habitación, sino por dejar que me quede, por aceptar los planes con nosotros, compartir a Sirius y todo eso… Sé que te cuesta, así que gracias.

La morena asintió desviando la mirada. La ponía muy nerviosa que el asunto se pusiera sentimental y que remarcara su ansiedad social. Cuatro días con tanta gente probablemente la volverían loca. Pero de momento, sobrevivía. Volvieron al salón donde Harry le estaba contando a Sirius sus progresos como auror. Lupin se hallaba entretenido mirando por la ventana:

-¿Cuántos dragones viven en vuestra montaña? –preguntó.

-Una decena o así –comentó Bellatrix-, no podemos saberlo seguro, hacen su vida ajenos a los humanos.

Sirius asintió y todos los creyeron. Tanto ellos como los Malfoy y los dragonologistas que vivían en el lugar habían quedado en dar los mismos datos. Nadie revelaría que los dragones superaban ya los dos centenares ni que guardaban un respeto reverencial a su salvadora. Mientras los Malfoy lo hacían porque conocían la verdad, a los trabajadores les parecía muy bien porque así protegían a los animales de posibles amenazas externas. Todos ganaban y nadie se asustaba de que la mortífaga tuviese un ejército de dragones.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que dieron las nueve. Habían quedado para cenar con el resto en el centro, así que se prepararon para salir. Acudió también Draco, a quien le gustaba que le pusieran al día sobre las novedades de sus compañeros y además echaba de menos compañía de su edad. Saludó a Hermione con un abrazo y a Harry con una mirada ligeramente incómoda.

Antes de llegar al punto de aparición, una de las dragonologistas se sumó a ellos. Era alta, de figura atlética, melena rubia y ojos violetas; la clásica belleza nórdica con un punto exótico. Bellatrix la saludó y les preguntó al resto si les importaba que les acompañara. Al momento aseguraron que por supuesto que no. Se acercó a Lupin y murmuró:

-Cortarrollos, está es Cindy, la dragonologista de la que te hablé. Cindy, este es Remus (es amigo de Siri, no mío) –susurró como queriendo desligarse de él.

El hombre-lobo recordó entonces que sí que le había hablado de ella durante la boda de Harry. Según Bellatrix, ella también sufría licantropía. La contempló apabullado.

-¡Encantada, Remus! –exclamó ella alegremente tendiéndole la mano.

El mago aceptó el gesto tembloroso y balbuceó una respuesta similar. Sirius y Bellatrix se miraron satisfechos; él porque sabía que a su amigo le emocionaba conocer a una mujer con su mismo problema y ella porque confió en que así Lupin dejase de pasar tanto tiempo con Sirius. Como los invitados no conocían la ciudad, se repartieron para aparecerse. Sirius ofreció un brazo a Harry y el otro a Draco; Bellatrix –con Saiph dentro de su capa- le dio la mano a Hermione. Los hombres se esfumaron al instante, pero la mortífaga no parecía tener prisa.

-No es que me importe hacer manitas… -comentó Hermione- ¿Pero nos vamos ya?

-Espera, creo que ese va a vomitar de los nervios –murmuró divertida.

Unos metros más allá, Cindy había agarrado el brazo de Lupin con total confianza para aparecerlo. Le preguntó si estaba preparado. Era evidente que el hombre-lobo llevaba años sin tener una cita; Tonks se lo dio todo hecho y ahora no sabía ni cómo ligar. Finalmente asintió logrando dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y desparecieron. "Ya podemos irnos" murmuró la morena. "Mira que eres cotilla…" suspiró la castaña. "Pero me quieres así, globulito" susurró Bellatrix en su oído justo antes de desaparecerlas.

* * *

**Nota**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me hace feliz que os guste! He publicado otra historia de Bella y Sirius que se titula "¿Vienes a buscarme, perrito?", por si queréis echarle un vistazo. Un abrazote grande.


	48. Chapter 48

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Ron, los gemelos, Angelina y Tonks ya les esperaban a las puertas del local. Solo faltaba Ginny porque debía estar con su equipo antes del gran partido, no podía permitirse distracciones. Todos saludaron a Sirius con entusiasmo y le preguntaron por su vida. No así a la mortífaga, que se mantuvo en segundo plano. Algunos de ellos seguían pensando que no deberían haber dejado libre a la lugarteniente de Voldemort, pero por respeto (o más bien por miedo) a su marido nadie lo manifestó. Ocuparon una amplia mesa en un reservado y charlaron alegremente.

La cena fue muy agradable. Salvo para Bellatrix que odiaba a casi toda esa gente. Además no logró sentarse junto a Sirius –eso siempre la tranquilizaba- porque Harry y Tonks se le adelantaron. Acabó bastante lejos de él en una esquina. Se enfurruñó pero no protestó. Sentada junto a ella, Hermione se dio cuenta y murmuró:

-No te preocupes, yo te doy conversación para que estés tranquila.

-Lo que hace Siri para calmar mi ansiedad no es hablarme, es acariciarme el muslo –respondió subiéndose la falda bajo la mesa-. Puedes proceder cuando quieras.

Hermione se ruborizó (sobre todo porque sospechó que era verdad) y masculló que no iba a prestarle esa clase de apoyo. Bellatrix hizo un puchero contrariada.

-Ya estás haciendo promesas que no cumples, serías una buena ministra.

Cometió un error con el símil. La castaña recordó un tema que le interesaba. Mientras contemplaban la carta, le comentó que le extrañaban algunas de las medidas que se estaban tomando en el Ministerio. Muchas no se hacían públicas de forma explícita, pero al trabajar ahí, Hermione las conocía. Había oído que estaban preparando algunas leyes para favorecer los matrimonios de sangre pura y asuntos similares. Bellatrix le quitó importancia comentando que seguramente lo que pretendían era involucrar a las familias nobles que antaño preferían no colaborar.

-Ya sabes –comentó dando un sorbo al vino-, la ministra querrá que donen sangre para pociones experimentales, que permitan el acceso a sus colecciones privadas tanto de libros como de artefactos mágicos… Todas esas cosas que servirán para mejorar el mundo mágico.

-Ah sí, tienes razón, tiene sentido –reflexionó Hermione-. Respecto a eso quería comentarte algo importante…

-Oye, tita –intervino Tonks desde el otro lado de la mesa-, una duda.

A Bellatrix seguía sin caerle bien su sobrina, pero agradeció que alguien las interrumpiese. A la auror, por deformación profesional, le extrañaba que hubiese renunciado a sus planes de limpieza de sangre y a sus ansias de poder. ¿A qué dedicaba sus días si no tenía tramas que urdir? Le había preguntado a Sirius y quería ver si la versión de la duelista coincidía. Bellatrix había estado demasiado centrada en mentirle a Hermione, así que no los había escuchado.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué hacéis todo el día en este país tan frío sin trabajo fijo ni vida social –comentó Tonks con tono inocente.

El resto de conversaciones de la mesa se silenciaron. Hasta Lupin y Cindy, que llevaban un rato enseñándose sus mutuas cicatrices, la miraron con interés. La mortífaga sonrió y sentenció con solemnidad:

-Follar como animales. A todas horas, por todas partes. De tanto hacerlo tenemos más abdominales que Krum.

Toda la mesa carraspeó incómoda (salvo los gemelos, que los vitorearon). Harry y Hermione soltaron el tenedor sabiendo que ya no iban a ser capaces de probar bocado.

-Lo mismo ha contestado él –comentó la metamorfomaga ligeramente contrariada.

-Es que la mayoría de veces solemos estar juntos al hacerlo- aclaró la bruja.

Los gemelos y Cindy se rieron. Sirius le guiñó el ojo a su mujer y ella le sonrió con el clásico orgullo Black. Tras eso, Fred y George aligeraron el ambiente con sus bromas. Ron alabó embelesado la belleza de Millicent, a quien al parecer echaba de menos tras dos horas separados, y el resto confirmaron que sin duda lo suyo era amor. Hablaron también de quidditch, de sus respectivos trabajos y de los viejos amigos. A Bellatrix le costaba centrarse, no sabía si era ansiedad social o desprecio por la mayoría de ellos, pero no le gustaba esa sensación. Habló con Hermione y Draco, pero ambos estaban mucho más integrados. Así que se entretuvo jugando con Saiph que descansaba sobre su falda. Prácticamente le dio toda su comida: a ella los nervios le cerraban el estómago, pero el dragoncito jamás tenía ese problema.

Cuando por fin la sobremesa terminó, fue la primera en levantarse. Mientras se dirigía a la salida, Sirius le pasó un brazo por la cintura y susurró en su oído: "¿Esta gente siempre ha sido así de muermo o es que me he acostumbrado a relacionarme con mortífagos?". Bellatrix sintió un escalofrío de placer y sonrió. Sabía que no lo pensaba de verdad, Sirius apreciaba a sus invitados (al menos a tres o cuatro), pero a ella la quería más. "Y me da pena que no comas, cielo" añadió él. Al instante la slytherin abrió la boca para responder. Sirius se la tapó con la mano y se adelantó:

\- Ahórrate el comentario porno sobre lo que te apetecería comer.

-Mierda -masculló la bruja.

Empezaba a molestarle que su marido la conociera tan bien. Él sonrió. Una vez fuera, Cindy comentó que ella no tenía sueño, quienes no estuvieran cansados podían ir a tomar una copa. Ron alegó que con el estómago lleno prefería irse a dormir; Tonks y Fred querían disfrutar de su intimidad ahora que habían dejado a Teddy con Andrómeda; y George y Angelina estaban agotados tras el viaje y preferían retirarse a su hotel. Los Black, Harry, Hermione, Draco y Lupin aceptaron el plan de la dragonologista. Como en esa zona ya estaba todo cerrado y les daba pereza caminar más, volvieron a la montaña. Bellatrix tenía alcohol como para suministrar a toda la ciudad. Así que entraron en uno de los lujosos salones. Al instante apareció un elfo para servirles toda clase de bebidas. Sirius se sentó en uno de los sillones y Bellatrix se acomodó en su regazo mientras Saiph salía de caza nocturna.

-¿Crees que se casarán este año o esperarán al siguiente? –preguntó él divertido contemplando a los dos licántropos.

Cindy y Lupin habían congeniado. Estaban de pie junto a uno de los ventanales poniendo en común sus vivencias. La rubia había nacido ya con la enfermedad y por tanto tenía menos trauma que el profesor. Pero había vivido bastante aislada del mundo, por eso eligió cuidar dragones: eran los únicos que no la trataban como a una bestia. Lupin se sintió profundamente conmovido al encontrar por fin a alguien que comprendía tan bien sus miedos y anhelos. Sin duda había química entre ellos.

También la había (aunque del tipo de química que desemboca en explosiones atómicas) entre Harry y Draco, que discutían junto al mueble-bar sobre quién de los dos fue mejor buscador. No llegaron a ningún acuerdo. Hermione, harta de sus eternas disputas, se alejó de ellos y se acercó a los Black.

-Escucha, Bellatrix, lo que te quería comentar durante la cena es que necesitamos tu ayuda con un asunto.

-Dime –suspiró ella sabiendo que postergarlo sería peor.

Se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos y comenzó su exposición:

-Ya te conté en la última carta que me han trasladado al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. La semana pasada me ofrecí a revisar la Biblioteca de Libros Malditos porque lleva años sin hacerse. Es un archivo donde se guardan los…

-Los libros que pese a ser peligrosos por su forma o contenido poseen aplicaciones útiles para el mundo mágico –le interrumpió la morena-. Sé lo que es, Granger, no me expliques las cosas como si fuera uno de tus deficientes amigos.

-Perdona, genio –respondió la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Así es. El caso es que falta uno. Es importante porque contiene pociones muy avanzadas que serían muy útiles para los magos que investigan la cura de _obliviate_, la forma de paliar los efectos de la maldición _cruciatus_… Esas cosas.

La morena asintió con desinterés mientras Sirius jugaba con sus rizos. Estaba segura de que jamás conseguirían solucionar eso último, sobre todo si la causante era ella. Pero no comentó nada.

-El asunto es que accedí a los archivos del registro y lo investigue. La última persona a la que se le prestó ese volumen hace diez años quedó registrada como "D. Black". Los libros de esa sección no se prestan, así que debía ser alguien muy poderoso con contactos dentro del Ministerio que facilitara la transacción. Y sospecho que nunca llegó a devolverlo porque murió y ninguno de sus familiares estaba en posición de encargarse. Creo que esa persona era…

-Druella Black –murmuró Bellatrix disimulando un escalofrío.

Hermione asintió y hubo un silencio tenso. Finalmente, la duelista habló:

-Mi madre era experta en la elaboración de pociones. El Ministerio a veces le pedía ayuda para elaborar las más complejas, por eso se lo prestarían.

-Claro, eso lo aclara todo –comentó Hermione-. El caso es que… murió sin devolverlo. No pudieron contactar con Narcissa porque ya formaba parte de las filas de Voldemort y ahora que se ha ido del país tampoco ha sido posible. Le pregunté a Andrómeda y me dijo que seguirá en el laboratorio de vuestra madre en la Mansión Black. Ella no puede acceder porque vuestros padres lo impidieron con un maleficio cuando se fugó. Así que ¿te importaría hacerlo a ti? Como te he dicho, las pociones que contiene son importantes. Puedes coger el traslador con nosotros cuando volvamos el domingo a casa y así lo solucionamos en un momento.

-No creo que sea tan fácil… Mi madre era muy paranoica con su laboratorio, no dejaba entrar a nadie, lo escondería o quizá incluso lo destruyó, vete tú a saber.

-Dudo que destruyera algo tan valioso. Además, eres Bellatrix Black, ¡la reina de la magia oscura! Puedes utilizar cualquier hechizo localizador para dar con él, no te costará nada.

La aludida no respondió. Sirius no sabía qué relación tuvo con su madre. Siempre hablaba de su padre, era a quien más quería y con quien más tiempo pasó, pero nunca la mencionaba a ella. Sabía que Druella prefirió a sus otras dos hijas porque eran más manejables y Bellatrix siempre estuvo muy ocupada entrenando con su padre. Recordó que cuando estipularon los términos de su relación, Bellatrix le aseguró que no deseaba volver a la Mansión Black; quizá tenía algo que ver con que Druella fue la última que la habitó… Pero no sabía nada más. Aunque tratándose de su familia, no le extrañaría que hubiera algo perverso. Lo que tenía claro era que en ese momento su mujer estaba nerviosa: no le apetecía nada volver a casa. Así que respondió por ella:

-Estas semanas estamos bastante ocupados: tenemos compromisos con amigos aquí, van a venir un par de dragonologistas americanos para estudiar a los dragones de la zona y ambos colaboramos con el Ministerio Sueco en asuntos de magia oscura y seguridad. Así que no podremos viajar en un tiempo, pero en cuanto podamos, te avisaremos e iremos.

Todo lo que había dicho Sirius era verdad. Por supuesto nada de eso corría prisa y podrían haber cumplido la misión sin problemas, pero sentía que Bellatrix necesitaba tiempo antes de enfrentarse a sus fantasmas. La gryffindor replicó:

-Por supuesto, lo entiendo, pero es importante. Será solo un viaje rápido, ni siquiera…

-Hermione, en cuanto podamos, te avisaremos –repitió el animago.

Su voz fue amable pero también firme. No había negociación posible. La castaña asintió con resignación y por suerte para el matrimonio, Harry y Draco la llamaron. Necesitaban su opinión para decidir quién de los dos fue mejor en "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras". La chica puso los ojos en blanco pero acudió para que no se mataran por sus estupideces. Bellatrix le dio las gracias a Sirius en un susurro y le cogió la mano para tranquilizarse. Él la abrazó y estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, sentados en el sofá sin mirarse.

Al rato el animago no aguantó más: "Dime que no era como la mía". Ella le comprendió al instante. Quería saber si su madre la odiaba, si la despreciaba y, sobre todo, si le pegaba. Tardó un rato en responder. Sin dejar de acariciar los tatuajes rúnicos de la mano de su marido, Bellatrix confesó:

-Sí, lo era, al menos conmigo. Yo no era como mis hermanas, buena y dócil. No te engañes: Andrómeda no era como tú, ella no se fue de casa por rechazar nuestros ideales. Se escapó solo porque se enamoró del sangre sucia, pero por lo demás era fiel a la filosofía familiar.

Sirius asintió. Siempre lo sospechó. Las ideas de su prima mediana sobre la pureza de sangre no cambiaron hasta que se vio desterrada y sin fortuna.

-A mí no me gustaba que me dijeran cómo comportarme, que me educaran para agradar en las fiestas, que mi única función en la vida fuese encontrar un marido al que dar hijos… No me dejaba hacer peinados, ni quería llevar vestidos como ellas… Bueno, sí me gustaban los vestidos, claro que me gustan, pero…

-Pero porque tú quieres llevarlos, no porque nadie te obliga a ser su muñequita para exhibirte.

La slytherin asintió al momento y dio gracias de que Sirius la comprendiera tan bien. Ambos fueron siempre unos rebeldes. Le contó que su madre solía solucionar sus insurrecciones con bofetadas o hechizos ofensivos.

-En una de esas, cuando tenía diez años, había un baile para buscarnos pareja –continuó la mortífaga-. Yo me había escapado y estaba jugando en los bosques de la mansión con mi varita. Ella vino muy cabreada porque con mi actitud iba a ser imposible encontrarme marido. Me quitó mi varita y me iba a atacar con la suya. Entonces apareció papá.

-La detendría antes de que te hiciera daño, ¿no? –preguntó él preocupado.

-No. Simplemente le dijo que si iba a atacar a una niña, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darme mi varita para que me defendiera. A él le tenía miedo… papá era temible, así que obedeció.

Sirius alzó las cejas, aunque no sabía de qué se sorprendía: así de crueles eran los Black. Le preguntó de nuevo qué sucedió entonces.

-Sucedió que mamá descubrió que antes de que ella terminara de pronunciar _desmaius_, ya estaba en el suelo retorciéndose por mi _crucio_. Papi se puso muy orgulloso de mí. Le advirtió que como me tocara un pelo, no viviría para contarlo. Desde entonces apenas tuve relación con mi madre. Y lo agradecí.

El animago no supo qué decir, así que simplemente siguió abrazándola. Estaban trastornados. Todos. Sus padres, los de Bellatrix, ella, él… Pero daba igual, habían sobrevivido a todo aquello y se tenían el uno al otro. Eso bastaba para cicatrizar las heridas.

-¿Por eso no quieres volver a la Mansión Black, por los malos recuerdos?

-No solo por eso. Papá murió dos años antes que ella –recordó Bellatrix-, no sé qué haría con la casa, pero seguro que utilizó maleficios por si yo volvía. Y desde luego protegería todas sus posesiones para que no las tocara. Esa casa dejó de ser mi hogar cuando murió papá. Solo volví a los bosques porque era donde él me llevaba a ver las estrellas, pero no he vuelto a entrar a la mansión. Y me da angustia, Sirius –confesó avergonzada-, ya tengo demasiados traumas, no quiero revivir los antiguos.

-Mira, Trixie, si cuando estés preparada quieres volver y enfrentarte a ello, estaré contigo en cada momento. Y si no quieres, le diremos a Hermione que lo hemos buscado pero tu madre quemó el libro. Y ya está. No le des más vueltas, no voy a permitir que te molesten con esto.

La morena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para animarte? –preguntó él con cariño.

Ella ladeó la cabeza meditándolo. Con voz inocente y mirada lastimera, señaló a sus invitados y respondió:

-¿Puedes librarte de ellos, llevarme a la cama y follarme como si mañana nos metiesen en Azkaban?

"¡Muy bien, hora de dormir, todo el mundo fuera!" exclamó Sirius levantándose de inmediato. No aceptó las peticiones de prórroga de su ahijado ni de su sobrino. Así que se marcharon junto a Lupin y Cindy (ellos lo hicieron cogidos de la mano). Hermione les dio las buenas noches y subió a su habitación. Al instante, Bellatrix se colgó del cuello de su marido y le besó. Sirius la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio. Mientras se quitaba la camisa, le asaltó una duda:

-Hermione está en otra planta, ¿verdad? ¿No oirá nada?

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, claro, la he alojado lo más lejos posible de las nuestras. Aún así esta habitación tiene un hechizo permanente de insonorización. Ni siquiera tú eres tan bueno como para hacerme gritar tanto, Black.

El animago le dedicó su sonrisa de suficiencia y sujetándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza aseguró: "Oh, créeme que sí lo soy". Ella rió de nuevo y con mirada provocativa murmuró: "Entonces demuéstramelo". No necesitó más invitación. Bellatrix olvidó por completo cualquier trauma que hubiese podido resurgir. Mientras Sirius estuviese a su lado, ni la gravedad tenía tanta fuerza como ellos.


	49. Chapter 49

Hizo falta una reunión extraordinaria entre los Black y los Malfoy, pero habían llegado a una conclusión: lo más sensato era revelar que estaban todos ahí vivos y felices. Querían evitar que el resto lo descubrieran por su cuenta y resultara sospechoso. Dirían que Lucius escapó de Azkaban a nado cuando la explosión y el Ministerio lo había tenido bajo su tutela esos meses. Les había ayudado con las investigaciones y a cambio le habían concedido la libertad. La Ministra de Magia Británica le debía su puesto a Bellatrix, así que los respaldaría. Si se lo revelaban primero al trío de oro y el resto de invitados, extenderían la anécdota por Londres de forma casual. Y eso les abriría las puertas para volver a su país cuando quisieran.

La mejor excusa que se les ocurrió fue una fiesta. Draco los invitó a conocer su nuevo hogar como la ofrenda definitiva de paz. Narcissa echaba de menos hacer de anfitriona, así que lo diseñó con esmero. Los convidaron una tarde a tomar el té en sus jardines (tampoco quería que esa chusma entrase en su mansión) y así podían conversar, ponerse al día, improvisar duelos amistosos y lo que surgiese. Lo importante era dar la imagen de que habían dejado atrás las diferencias y no formaban parte de ninguna trama ilegal orquestada por Bellatrix. A todos les pareció bien. Los invitados aceptaron algo extrañados pero con innegable curiosidad por el repentino acercamiento de los Malfoy.

La cita era a las cinco en punto. Sirius y Bellatrix estaban esperando a Hermione para aparecerla con ellos en la ladera donde se ubicaba la Mansión Malfoy. La mortífaga miró a su marido algo avergonzada:

-Siri, yo… Siento meterte en esto, que les tengas que mentir a tus amigos y eso… Ya sabes que siempre intento dejarte al margen de mis asuntos porque no quiero que te afecte nada, pero…

-No me importa –respondió él-, ambos tenemos que ceder. Tú estás pasando tiempo con ellos e intentando ser amable pese a que los odias. Sé que para cualquiera no supondría mucho esfuerzo pero a ti te cuesta más que cualquier guerra. Así que yo respeto tu necesidad de conspirar para dominar el mundo porque es tu naturaleza.

La slytherin dibujó una amplia sonrisa. "Te quiero, Siri, a nadie más le permitiría dominar el mundo conmigo" murmuró colgándose de su cuello. "Lo sé, Trixie", sonrió él, "Que no nos hubiesen metido a Azkaban si pretendían que saliéramos normales". Bellatrix rió y le besó con entusiasmo. Él la abrazó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-¡Arg, por favor! ¿¡Es necesario que hagáis esto en todas partes!? –exclamó Hermione.

-Es nuestra casa, globulito, ¿dónde quieres que lo hagamos si no? ¡Además has tardado mucho!

La castaña tuvo que concederle que por una vez tenía razón. Le hacía ilusión arreglarse para la fiesta y el enorme vestidor que le había preparado Bellatrix le permitió horas de maravillosa frivolidad. Al final había optado por un vestido azul oscuro ajustado a su figura con sandalias doradas de tacón bajo. Ambos Black le aseguraron que estaba muy guapa y la cogieron de la mano para aparecerse.

-Veo que Narcissa sigue siendo la mejor en esto -comentó Sirius al llegar.

Efectivamente, la rubia había decorado los jardines de su mansión con de guirnaldas mágicas que se enroscaban entre los macizos de flores, lamparitas flotantes y varias mesas con todo tipo de dulces y bebidas. El resto de invitados estaban ya ahí, Draco los había ido a buscar al hotel. La incomodidad inicial fue casi palpable: Lucius Malfoy no caía especialmente bien. Pero gracias al alcohol y a la conversación, el clima se fue suavizando. Si se generaba algún silencio tenso, siempre quedaba el espectáculo no programado: Saiph persiguiendo a los pavos reales con sobresalientes llamaradas. El patriarca rubio le solicitó a Bellatrix que detuviese a su hijo, pero la aludida comentó que debían respetar la cadena alimenticia: el dragón era un depredador nato.

-Igual que tú -masculló Lucius.

Hermione lo pasó sorprendentemente bien. Hasta Madame Malfoy alabó su aspecto y se interesó por su carrera profesional. También cotilleó con Tonks sobre la nueva novia de Lupin y devoró con Ron varios canapés. Mientras sorbía pausadamente una copa de champán, miró a su alrededor. Tenía que reconocer que nadie como Bellatrix para elegir ubicaciones. La vista de los bosques, del mar y de la lejana ciudad de Estocolmo resultaba impresionante desde cualquier punto de la montaña. Estaba embobada con el paisaje cuando Harry acudió a su lado. Lo notaba extraño desde hacía unos días. Sospechaba que se debía a que Ginny no se había unido a ellos en ninguna de las actividades. Lo entendían porque era su primer partido con la selección nacional y debía dedicar cada minuto a prepararse.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –le preguntó la chica.

Él asintió de inmediato, más en un acto reflejo que por decisión propia. Le confesó que estaba disfrutando mucho del viaje y le encantaba pasar tiempo con Sirius, pero le hubiese gustado que su mujer les acompañase también.

-Apenas nos vemos últimamente… Cuando Ginny no está de viaje con su equipo de quidditch, yo estoy en alguna misión como auror. Es difícil mantener una relación así.

-Es verdad –reconoció su amiga-. Pansy y yo no nos vemos mucho tampoco, pero procuramos organizarnos para sacar tiempo para estar juntas.

-Ya, igual nosotros deberíamos hacer un calendario o algo así… Pero lo veo tan… no sé, como si fuese un trámite. Creí que esto sería más… ¿romántico, emocionante? –comentó el chico avergonzado.

-Ya no tenemos quince años, Harry –respondió su amiga con una sonrisa-. Claro que hay momentos así, pero el amor de pareja es algo en lo que hay que trabajar, no se mantiene solo. Os pasa a vosotros, a nosotras y a cualquiera. Las locuras y el romanticismo absurdo están muy bien cuando eres joven, pero luego maduramos y nuestras relaciones también. No está la euforia inicial, pero hay otros alicientes como la confianza y tener a alguien en quien apoyarte.

-Lo sé, si tienes razón, pero…–susurró él- Yo quiero algo así.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se giró en la dirección que miraba el chico. Como la estrella del evento era Lucius y su anécdota de cómo escapó de Azkaban, sus dos mayores detractores habían decidido ignorarle. Bellatrix y Sirius –más bien Canuto- se habían alejado del resto y estaban jugando a atrapa el palo: la bruja le lanzaba la varita y el enorme perro corría felizmente a recuperarla. Era un instinto animal: cada vez que se transformaba, Sirius se pirraba porque le lanzaran cosas, le rascaran la cabeza y le dijeran lo guapo que era (eso último también en su forma humana). La morena daba saltitos y aplaudía orgullosa cada vez que lo atrapaba al vuelo. En cuanto se lo devolvía, le acariciaba detrás de las orejas y comentaba con voz infantil: "¿¡Quién es mi perrito guapo!? ¿¡Quién es mi perrito guapo!?". La respuesta eran varios lametones y ladridos de felicidad.

-Nadie tendrá nunca lo mismo que esos dos –intervino Lupin contemplando la escena junto a los chicos- y debemos dar gracias a Merlín por ello. Con dos Black liados entre sí el mundo ya tiene de sobra.

Harry dibujó una débil sonrisa y aceptó que así era. Le alegraba que su padrino fuese por fin feliz (igual incluso demasiado feliz para envidia del resto). Al poco apareció Cindy. Iba a comentarle algo a Lupin pero también se quedó embobada observando la surrealista escena. Saiph se había unido a la persecución de la varita y estaba realmente reñido. Los estuvieron observando varios minutos. Finalmente el hombre-lobo comentó que alguien debía imponer el sentido común. Se acercaron a ellos y les regañó:

-Sabéis que las varitas pierden propiedades si se mojan, ¿verdad? No creo que la baba de un perro y la de un dragón le hagan ningún bien –informó Lupin.

-Lo sabemos –respondió Bellatrix-, por eso estamos usando la tuya. Nuestro hijo es un gran ladrón.

El profesor observó al enorme perro que le miraba con expresión de absoluta diversión y con la varita entre sus fauces. Comprobó que efectivamente era la suya. Saiph se la había quitado y esos dos irresponsables estaban usándola de palo arrojadizo. Intentó calmarse y fingir despreocupación hasta recuperarla.

-Canuto, dámela.

El perro le miró ladeando la cabeza como si no llegase a comprender la orden. Lupin dio un paso hacia él. El animal retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente. La siguiente escena fue el hombre-lobo corriendo y maldiciendo a su amigo mientras Canuto corría a toda velocidad con la varita entre sus dientes. Bellatrix, Harry y Cindy los contemplaron sin dejar de reír. Hasta Hermione tuvo que reconocer que la imagen resultaba muy cómica. El mago tardó veinte minutos en recuperar su arma. El can volvió agotado pero feliz y frotó su cabeza contra el estómago de Bellatrix.

-Muy bien, mi perrito guapo, ¡muy bien! –le felicitó ella por haber desquiciado a Lupin- Mañana robamos la de Lucius.

Canuto aulló de felicidad y disfrutó unos minutos más de las caricias. Finalmente, cuando Draco informó que iban a ejecutar unos duelos amistosos, volvió a su forma humana. Se creó un amplio círculo y Narcissa ejecutó hechizos protectores para preservar sus jardines.

Empezó el joven Malfoy retando a Harry. Tras un duelo que parecía no tener fin, por muy poco ganó el moreno. Se enfrentó después a Hermione y también la venció; la chica había abandonado las prácticas de duelo en cuanto terminó la guerra. Fue Tonks quien terminó con la racha del elegido. La auror también derrotó a Ron, a George y a Angelina. Cindy, más experimentada, la venció en el último momento. A la dragonologista la superó Lupin –quien se notó que se esforzaba en lucirse- y al profesor le venció Lucius. Sin duda el exmortífago se hallaba en forma. Pero no tanto como su siguiente oponente, que dedicaba horas a practicar con su mujer.

Sirius desvió los ataques del rubio sin apenas esfuerzo. Sonreía con aspecto burlón y se reía de su oponente sin pudor. Le lanzaba ofensivas de vez en cuando, pero ninguna fulminante. Lucius retrocedía, contraatacaba e intentaba que la rabia y el esfuerzo no hicieran mella en su expresión. Sin éxito. Hermione no entendía mucho de duelo, pero le sorprendió que aquella batalla se prolongara tanto. Se acercó a Bellatrix y susurró:

-Está jugando con él, ¿verdad?

Sin dejar de contemplar a su marido, la morena asintió. De forma inconsciente reflejaba en su rostro la misma sonrisa burlona que Sirius al ver sufrir a Lucius.

-En mi vida he estado tan cachonda –confesó a la gryffindor-. ¡Y además mira que culo tiene!

-¡Cállate, por favor! –le suplicó Hermione.

-Por muy lesbiana que seas ahora, Mione, ahí le tienes que dar la razón –murmuró Tonks uniéndose a ellas.

Bellatrix no pudo evitar reír. La castaña la miró asqueada y le recordó que era su tío del que hablaban.

-Bah, tío segundo –la corrigió la auror-, eso casi no es ni familia.

-Está casado conmigo –intervino Bellatrix-, ahora también es tu tío primero.

La metamorfomaga frunció el ceño meditando sobre su tío al cuadrado. No pudo responder porque Hermione estalló contra Bellatrix:

-¡Ah, muy bien! Ahora "la mestiza esa que no es familia mía" vuelve a ser tu sobrina solo para molestarme a mí, ¿no?

-¿Preferirías que nos lleváramos mal para hacer feliz? –inquirió Tonks.

-Qué egoísta eres, globulito –murmuró la morena sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Argg! ¡Sois mucho peores que Pansy! –exclamó la joven.

-Oye, tita, respecto a eso, ¿qué te parece esa chica? –comentó la metamorfomaga- ¿No crees que Hermione merece a alguien menos…? No sé, menos Pansy.

-Completamente. Es evidente que está con ella como la adolescente rebelde que quiere mostrar que no es tan buena y hace ridiculeces para que la tomen en serio. Es de primero de psicología.

-¡Os odio! –insistió Hermione- ¿¡Y qué sabes tú de psicología muggle, supremacista de sangre!?

-He de reconocer que me gusta –confesó la slytherin-. Es interesante y cuando empiezas a estudiarlo resulta adictivo.

-Como el trasero de tu marido –sentenció Tonks con solemnidad.

Tras una carcajada, Bellatrix chocó los cinco con su sobrina sin apartar la vista del asunto en cuestión. La sabelotodo se retiró bufando y decidió colocarse junto a Harry, Ron y Draco; al menos ellos no hablaban de perversiones.

Unos minutos después, Sirius derrotó finalmente a Lucius. Narcissa les obligó a hacer un receso aludiendo que era el momento de comer algo. Quienes la conocían supieron que lo hacía para que su marido pudiera recuperarse y sosegar su rabia. El animago se acercó a Bellatrix y le preguntó sonriente:

-¿Te ha gustado? Lo he humillado el mayor tiempo posible para que disfrutaras.

-Te deseo mucho, Sirius –respondió ella con seriedad.

El moreno rió y le dijo que se alegraba. Se giró para coger una copa de champán, pero su mujer se lo impidió agarrándolo con brusquedad.

-No bromeo. Hazme tuya ahora mismo, aquí, delante de toda esta gente.

De nuevo, sintiéndose la persona más desgraciada del mundo, Hermione huyó de ellos. ¿¡Por qué siempre tenían que pillarla a ella cerca esos comentarios!? Sirius vio que la mortífaga hablaba en serio. Estaba bastante cansado tras los juegos con la varita de Lupin y el duelo con Lucius… pero nunca tanto como para no complacer a su esposa. La cogió de la mano y optó por desoír la última parte de su orden. Se alejaron con discreción en dirección a la mansión. Hasta que Harry los interrumpió:

-Bellatrix, ¿puedo luchar contra ti?

-Dame diez minutos, Potter, ahora vuelvo.

El chico asintió y se retiró. "Aunque con lo cerca que estoy creo que va a sobrar con medio minuto" le susurró a Sirius. El animago sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Entraron en la Mansión Malfoy y allanaron uno de los salones sin mayor problema. Bellatrix se quitó la falda y las botas a toda prisa. Le desabrochó la camisa a Sirius mientras él se deshacía del pantalón. La ropa interior de ambos también duró poco. Le empujó al sofá y se tumbó sobre él. Se besaron como dos fieras ansiando devorarse. La bruja enroscó las piernas en su cintura y él sintió su apremiante necesidad.

-Joder, Bella, sí que estás preparada –murmuró mientras le besaba el cuello y friccionaba en los lugares adecuados-. Te excitan cosas muy raras, amor mío.

Durante varios segundos la bruja solo fue capaz de gemir con los ojos cerrados. Mientras arañaba su espalda intentando no ser muy brusca, respondió: "Sí, pero tú formas parte de ello. Venga, que me voy a correr sin ti". El mago se lo tomó como un cumplido. Y obedeció al instante.

-¡Oh, joder, Siri, así, así, sigue! –gritó la bruja en pleno éxtasis.

-¡Ah, Bella, joder, Bellaaa!

En ese momento, un ruido sordo se escuchó a la entrada del salón. Se miraron durante un segundo. Seguidamente se encogieron de hombros, lo que fuese tendría que esperar. Continuaron con lo suyo hasta que pocos minutos después, terminaron y cayeron agotados uno junto al otro. La mortífaga le acarició el pecho aún temblorosa.

-Joder, Siri, esto se nos da extraordinariamente bien…

-No sé si lo has notado, cielo, –jadeó él abrazándola- pero todo lo que hacemos se nos da extraordinariamente bien.

La morena asintió con una sonrisa y aceptó que tenía razón. Él se entretuvo jugando con sus rizos durante unos minutos y al final decidieron que debían volver. Si no mandarían a alguien a buscarlos y con la mala suerte que tenía, seguro que le tocaba a Hermione. Se vistieron y se atusaron el pelo aunque poca diferencia supusiera. Estaban tan centrados en su pasión que habían olvidado el ruido que se había escuchado.

-¿Qué diablos…? –murmuró Bellatrix.

Ahí en el suelo, pálido y desmayado se hallaba Lucius Malfoy. Dedujeron que había huido a su mansión para intentar sofocar la vergüenza de que Sirius le hubiese derrotado con tanta facilidad. Pero no contó con el espectáculo de encontrar a los Black gimiendo en su sofá. Se había golpeado la cabeza al intentar huir a toda velocidad y había perdido la consciencia. Tras contemplarlo divertida, la bruja sacó su varita y modificó sus recuerdos.

-Ya está. Se despertará en el suelo sin recordar cómo ha llegado hasta aquí.

-¿No nos estaremos pasando con él, Trixie?

-Lucius fue el que extendió el rumor de que Lupin y tú estabais liados porque Slughorn te invitó a su club antes que a él.

Sirius extrajo su varita, apuntó al rubio y murmuró algo. Bellatrix reconoció el maleficio: causaba una contracción cervical no muy severa pero sí incomoda. A Lucius le recordaría al puñetazo en el Departamento de Misterios que le obligó a ingresar en Azkaban con collarín. No pudo evitar reír ante el tinte poético de aquella venganza.

Como vieron que su víctima empezaba a gruñir desperezándose, abandonaron la mansión con sigilo. Se reunieron con el resto sin levantar sospechas. Empezaba a oscurecer así que nadie vio que a la camisa de Sirius le faltaban un par de botones ni que la mortífaga tenía la melena aún más desestructurada de lo habitual. Cumplió su palabra y se batió en duelo contra Harry. Le venció y después a su sobrina, aunque tuvo que reconocer que ambos eran más que notables en la materia.

Entre duelos, canapés y anécdotas transcurrió la velada. Todos creyeron la historia de cómo Lucius logró sobrevivir a Azkaban. Sobre todo gracias a Narcissa, que fue la que intervino con sangre fría cada vez que hubo dudas o lagunas en su versión. Así que se despidieron como amigos y les dieron las gracias a los Malfoy por invitarlos. Lucius no dijo nada, pero la inquina en su mirada y los gestos raros que hacía con el cuello daban a entender que no se sentía muy feliz.

A la mañana siguiente no tenían ningún plan, así que los Black se quedaron en la cama hasta tarde. Horas después, Bellatrix tuvo que levantarse porque tenía una reunión con sus dragonologistas. Seguían llegando nuevos ejemplares a su montaña y le gustaba estar al día de todo. Sirius estaba elaborando un plan de seguridad que le había pedido el Ministerio Sueco en calidad de experto. Se interrumpió al oír a su mujer chillar horrorizada. Se la oía bastante lejos, pero sin duda era ella. Se levantó de un salto y corrió escaleras abajo. Bellatrix seguía gritando. La encontró en un pasillo de la planta baja, apoyada en la pared completamente pálida.

-¡Bella, Bella, cielo! ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó sujetándola por los hombros.

La observó asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Así era, físicamente no parecía tener ninguna herida. Sin embargo su rostro parecía haber visto a una manada de dementores. Eso al animago le aterraba, Bellatrix jamás tenía miedo de nada. No parecía capaz de responder. Al rato, con mano temblorosa le señaló la habitación más cercana. Sirius la contempló frunciendo el ceño. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero sabía que en ese cuarto solo guardaban escobas y útiles de vuelo. Sacó su varita dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que hubiese espantado a su mujer. Pero ella le agarró del brazo y se lo impidió:

-¡No, no entres! No quiero que tú también tengas pesadillas –susurró ella.

-Pero, Bella –respondió él intentando calmarla-, tienes cientos de protecciones en esta mansión, no se puede haber colado nada que…

En ese momento, el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar.


	50. Chapter 50

En cuanto vio que la puerta se abría, Bellatrix sacó su varita. Sirius hizo lo mismo y se colocó delante de ella en un gesto irracional; sabía que no necesitaba que la defendieran, pero preferiría mil veces morir él que vivir sin su mujer. Además seguía sin saber a qué se enfrentaban.

Para su sorpresa, de la habitación salieron Harry y Draco con un aspecto de horror bastante parecido al de la morena. El animago frunció el ceño. ¡¿Pero qué diablos había ahí dentro?! ¿Y por qué Bellatrix los había avisado a ellos antes que a él? Iba a preguntar pero Draco se le adelantó:

-Tía Bella, yo…

Al instante, el pánico de la slytherin se convirtió en rabia:

-¡NO! –le interrumpió ella apuntándole con la varita cual mortífaga demente- ¡No soy familia tuya! ¿¡Pero qué te crees que haces!? ¡EN MI PROPIA CASA! ¡Qué puto asco, joder, en mi vida lo voy a poder olvidar! ¿¡Creías que no notaría que…!?

En ese punto, Sirius lo comprendió. Miró a su ahijado con incredulidad, rezando porque no fuera lo que pensaba. El chico bajó la mirada altamente avergonzado. Y también aterrado: sabía que cuando la duelista terminara con Draco, empezaría con él. No hizo falta, Sirius decidió ayudarla:

-¡PERO, HARRY, QUÉ HAS HECHO! ¡QUE ERES UN HOMBRE CASADO! –exclamó el animago- ¡El matrimonio es sagrado, puedes tirarte a todo lo que se mueva hasta entonces, pero una vez te casas…!

-¡Qué encima es mestizo! ¡A tu madre le va a encantar, mañana mismo os casa!–continuaba Bellatrix con el rubio.

-¡Tu padre jamás habría hecho algo así! ¿¡Esto es lo que te hemos enseñado!?

-¡Con lo que yo te he enseñado! –exclamó soliviantada la morena- ¿¡No podíais follar detrás de un matorral como los adolescentes salidos que sois, tenías que venir a profanar nuestra casa!?

-¿A Ginny se lo vas a explicar o tenéis planeada alguna otra demostración explícita? –inquirió el animago con sorna.

-¡¿Y SI OS HUBIESE VISTO SAIPH?! ¡Como traumaticéis a mi pequeñín OS MATO!

Quince minutos más se prolongaron los reproches. Los chicos con la cabeza agacha y aspecto avergonzado no se atrevieron a defenderse. Era difícil hacerlo después de que Bellatrix los hubiese pillado en plena faena; bastante suerte era que no los hubiese _cruciado_ en el acto… Harry parecía más dispuesto a replicar, pero las palabras de su padrino y el rostro colérico de la mortífaga le disuadieron. Dio gracias de que Hermione no acudiera con los gritos: aunque la mansión tenía docenas de habitaciones en cada planta, los Black se expresaban muy, muy alto. Seguramente estaba leyendo en su dormitorio y le daba igual que se hundiera el mundo. Así que aguantaron el chaparrón que terminó con Bellatrix muy seria echándolos de su casa.

-Vas a tu madre y le presentas al futuro padre de sus nietos –espetó la morena.

-Pero… -empezó Draco horrorizado ante la idea de involucrar a Narcissa.

No hubo peros. Con un movimiento de la mano de la bruja (ni siquiera necesitó su varita), los chicos salieron despedidos fuera de la mansión. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos y no les quedó otra que resignarse: los habían pillado.

Sirius obligó a su mujer a sentarse en uno de los salones y le sirvió un vaso de whisky. Por sus problemas etílicos, él se limitaba al vino y Bellatrix solía solidarizarse con él. Pero en esa ocasión lo necesitaba. La morena se lo bebió con mirada perdida. Él no supo qué comentar, no esperaba eso de Harry. Lo comprendía, esas cosas pasaban; pero como padrino sentía que había fracasado al no haberlo visto antes. Él era tan feliz en su matrimonio que le parecía una aberración que alguien pudiera serle infiel a su mujer.

-Por eso se quedó aquí esa noche… -susurró la mortífaga.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando nuestra boda, la noche de antes vinieron Potter y Granger y Draco cenó con nosotros después del duelo entre ellos. Draco nunca ha querido dormir fuera de su casa, desde pequeño es muy maniático con su cama y sus cosas. Sin embargo esa noche dijo que como ya era tarde, se quedaba a dormir aquí. Me extrañó, solo tenía que aparecerse abajo. Pero como estaba centrada en la boda tampoco le di importancia.

-Pero… No puede ser… Harry se casó dos meses después de aquello…

La slytherin lo miró y ambos supieron que no solo era posible, sino probable. Sirius seguía sin entenderlo. Era cierto que él a la edad de Harry tenía una novia diferente cada semana, pero nunca se interpuso en ningún compromiso serio. Y además su ahijado no era así. Era muy torpe ligando y no sufría el desenfreno sexual de los Black. Aquello no tenía sentido.

-Quizá creyó que era lo que tenía que hacer –apuntó Bellatrix-. Yo me casé con Rodolphus porque era lo correcto, aunque hubiese preferido casarme con literalmente cualquier otra persona.

El animago pensó que eso era ridículo (aunque jamás se lo diría, ella no entendía cómo funcionaban esas cosas), Harry no había tenido ninguna presión para casarse con nadie. Siempre los había tenido a Lupin y a él que le apoyaban y le aconsejaban como hubiese hecho su padre y… Y quizá era eso.

-Igual tienes razón, Bella…

-¡¿En serio?! –exclamó ella sorprendida- ¡Pero si nunca acierto en estas cosas!

-Remus y yo siempre le hablamos de sus padres para que los tenga presentes, para que no sienta que no los conoció y se vea menos solo… Pero igual él interpretó, aunque sea de forma inconsciente, que debe seguir sus pasos. Se casó a la misma edad que ellos y me dijo expresamente que quería hacerlo como ellos. Tal vez debimos especificarle que no tenía que seguir su ejemplo, que James y Lily estarían orgullosos de él en cualquier caso…

-O igual va imitando lo que ve. Su modelo inicial eran sus padres, así que siguió su ejemplo. Pero luego vio que el mejor matrimonio del mundo son un gryffindor y una slytherin que adoran gritarse, competir entre ellos y ver quién está más loco. Eso suena mucho más emocionante que el aburrido rollo de los Potter.

El moreno sonrió por fin.

-¿Sabes? Creo que estás en racha, puede que tengas razón hasta en eso. Pero, ¡joder, lo último que esperaba era que Harry siguiera mi ejemplo!

-Creo que lo ha seguido al extremo. Porque ya me dirás tú de dónde le viene lo de ser gay así de repente… fijo que es por lo tuyo con Lupin.

-No me cabrees más de lo que ya estoy, Black –advirtió Sirius.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. Con un gesto de su mano, su vaso de whisky se rellenó. Mientras daba un sorbo, comentó que le preocupaba más Draco. Como a todos los niños de sangre pura le habían criado con la idea de que la homosexualidad era un crimen... Aunque el crimen sería cuando su madre se enterase y le matase por mezclar la sangre.

-Ah, esa es otra, Siri. En cuanto le vea la cara de agobio y temor, Cissy sabrá que pasa algo y ella es más infalible que el veritaserum. Se lo sacará todo y te culpará a ti.

-¿¡A mí por qué!?

-Porque eres el tutor legal del monstruo que ha pervertido a su niñito.

-¡OYE, QUE HARRY NO…!

"No malgastes energía gritándome a mí, guárdala para cuando venga mi hermana" murmuró la bruja tumbándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos. Sirius se serenó. Bellatrix tenía razón: eso sería exactamente lo que pensaría Narcissa. Pero bueno, ya lidiaría con ella cuando tocara. Obligó a la slytherin a bajar las piernas del sofá, se sentó y ella volvió a colocarlas sobre su regazo. Mientras le acariciaba el muslo, preguntó distraído:

-¿Crees que es algo serio o solo un rollo post adolescente? Esos chicos han pasado por demasiado…

-¿Y quién de nosotros no, Siri? –replicó ella- No tengo ni idea. La única novia de Draco que conocimos fue la tal Pansy, esa que ahora está con Hermione. Nunca mostró gran interés en ella. Sin embargo es verdad que de Potter hablaba bastante… Era para maldecirlo e insultarlo, claro, pero…

-Pero eso mismo hacíamos tú y yo –suspiró el gryffindor.

Bellatrix asintió. Le comentó lo obvio: cuando se serenasen ambos, debía hablar con su ahijado y permitir que él se lo explicase. Él coincidió en que eso sería lo mejor. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, pensando cada uno en los errores que había cometido. Al rato, la bruja se incorporó, se sentó en su regazo y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. El coló las manos bajo su blusa y le acarició las costillas.

-Siri, puede que yo no sepa nada de esto, pero que el matrimonio de Potter no vaya bien no es culpa tuya. Lo has cuidado lo mejor que has sabido, le has antepuesto a tu salud y tu libertad desde que nació. ¡Tiene veinte años, le quedan décadas de cometer errores y hacer estupideces! Esto no le hundirá la vida. Es un adulto, mucho más que nosotros (lo cual tampoco es decir mucho), así que tiene plena responsabilidad de sus actos. Además, ya te advertí que este sería su primer matrimonio, hasta él merece algo mejor que un Weasley...

El gryffindor recordó aquella conversación en su dormitorio de Grimmauld Place y tuvo que reconocer que a la slytherin se le daba bien la adivinación. Le sonrió con cariño y murmuró:

-Espero sinceramente que no pretenda seguir mis pasos, porque jamás encontrará a nadie ni la mitad de genial que mi mujer.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Se besaron durante un rato y al poco el gryffindor murmuró:

-Bueno, me consuela ver que al menos a nuestro hijo lo estamos criando estupendamente.

Bellatrix siguió su mirada y observó a Saiph. El dragoncito había encontrado un manual sobre cómo capturar dragones y debió intuir su contenido, porque estaba entretenido desgarrando página por página y abrasándolas después. Cuando se sintió observado, levantó la cabeza y voló hacia ellos. "¿Vamos a comer a algún sitio los tres solos?" preguntó el animago. La morena asintió al instante y se levantaron del sofá. Pensaron en invitar a Hermione pero, por un lado, se sentiría incómoda. Y por otro, llevaba días suplicando que la dejaran leer sin interrupciones, así que se lo concedieron.

La comida fue muy bien. El problema llegó al volver a casa. Apenas se estaban quitando la capa cuando escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse con inusitada contundencia. Sirius sospechó quién era y buscó la forma de huir. Dos segundos después, Narcissa Malfoy entró con una rabia que una mujer con su clase solía molestarse en camuflar. No lo hizo en aquella ocasión.

-¿¡Dónde está tu estúpido marido!? –le espetó a su hermana.

-¡Anda que el tuyo es un genio! –protestó Bellatrix- Pero… ¿Ves ese perro que intenta escabullirse mostrando el típico valor de gryffindor?

A la rubia le faltó tiempo para lanzar el hechizo que revertía la transformación en animago. Sirius la saludó con tono casual como si no hubiese intentando huir. No engañó a su cuñada.

-¡Ten la amabilidad de explicarme cómo has criado a ese mestizo para que abuse de mi niño y…!

-¡Ni se te ocurra llamar mestizo a mi ahijado ni chillar gilipolleces en mi casa! –replicó el moreno.

Por muy interesante que estuviese el asunto, Bellatrix sospechaba que nada bueno podía derivarse para ella. Así que comentó que se retiraba. Sirius le preguntó con sorna dónde estaba su valor.

-Soy una slytherin, no tenemos valor; tenemos el don de saber cuándo salvar el pescuezo- comentó desapareciendo de la habitación.

Ahí se quedaron su hermana y su marido entre gritos y acusaciones absurdas. La mortífaga decidió buscar a alguien con quien jugar. Descartó a Saiph porque era su hora de la merienda, así que solo quedaba una opción. Subió a la primera planta y entró a la habitación de Hermione. La chica estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo unos tratados sobre los que estaban trabajando en el Ministerio. Ni siquiera levantó la vista al ser interrumpida.

-Me aburro, ¡entretenme, globulito! –exigió dejándose caer sobre la cama.

La castaña la ignoró creyendo que esa sería la mejor táctica para deshacerse de ella. No funcionó. Bellatrix le preguntó qué hacía para comentarle después que eso era muy aburrido. Seguidamente, con un gesto de su varita, invocó su libro de cuentos macabros y le pidió que se lo leyera. Después sugirió salir a volar o hacer algo divertido. Todas sus peticiones fueron denegadas. Finalmente se acercó a ella y le ordenó que al menos le acariciara el pelo. La gryffindor iba a negarse, pero Bellatrix le cogió la mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza.

-Tu animago sería un gato déspota –suspiró Hermione acariciándola.

-¡No! –protestó ella- ¡Sería una pantera, o un dragón, o un basilisco!

-No. Sería un gato que te araña si no le acaricias y le dices que es el más inteligente del mundo.

Hubo un silencio mientras la slytherin meditaba sobre aquello. Solo conocía a una persona que tuviese esa forma animal. Así que finalmente, con fingida preocupación, preguntó:

-¿McGonagall te obligaba a hacer eso con ella? Porque es denunciable, globulito, y muy perverso. Seguro que se considera corrupción de menores o…

-¡Por Dios, Bellatrix! ¡Siempre se te ocurre alguna barbaridad nueva! –exclamó la chica dejando de acariciarla y contemplándola con dureza- ¿Por qué no estás molestando a tu marido o a tu hijo?

Bellatrix apoyó los codos en el colchón y abrió la boca para contarle lo que había presenciado en el armario de las escobas. Entonces recordó que Hermione era la mejor amiga de la mujer de Potter. Conflicto de intereses, no quería ser ella la causante. Así que respondió que su hijo estaba merendando y su marido estrechando lazos con su hermana. La joven no hizo preguntas porque no escuchó mucho. Por la forma en la que la bruja estaba semitumbada, su despampanante escote resultaba aún más difícil de ignorar. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó centrarse en su lectura. Pero Bellatrix seguía aburrida y simplemente la observaba en silencio. A Hermione le era imposible concentrarse así.

-Si te vas a tumbarte en esa posición, deberías elegir vestidos más recatados. Luego no te quejes de que la gente no te mira a la cara.

-Es que a Siri le gusta que me ponga así porque se me ven más las… -empezó a explicar la morena.

-¡Tienes una obsesión con tus tetas, de verdad te lo digo! ¿Y no te parece triste que lo que más le guste a tu marido de ti sea algo tan vulgar como tu escote?

Bellatrix la miró frunciendo el ceño. Hermione se dio cuenta de que se había pasado, ella no era nadie para meterse en su relación. Iba a disculparse pero la morena, girándose y tumbándose bocarriba, comentó.

-Te iba a decir (antes de que me interrumpieras con tu boca de mandrágora) que le gusta que me ponga así porque se me ven más las clavículas, se me marcan más.

-Ya, ahora me dirás que lo que más le gusta a Sirius de tu físico son tus clavículas –respondió la chica con sorna.

-Sí… -respondió Bellatrix sin entender por qué se burlaba- Tiene una obsesión rara con mis huesos. Siempre he sido de constitución delgada, aunque coma estupendamente… Y más ahora con Saiph, que a veces caza alces, los trae como regalo y nos los tenemos que comer para no desilusionarlo…

Hermione la miró asqueada y horrorizada. Pero ¿qué podía esperar? Por muy adorable que pareciera, Saiph era un dragón, estaba en la cumbre de la cadena alimenticia. Y además sentía la necesidad de cazar para alimentar a su familia; aunque su familia fuesen una mortífaga loca y un presidiario… Ajena a sus cuitas, la morena prosiguió su explicación.

-El caso es que a Siri le encanta acariciarme las clavículas, las costillas, el hueso de las caderas… También le gusta que me tumbe bocabajo y recorrer mi columna vertebral. No sé por qué, es así desde la primera vez que follamos. Así que la única pervertida que tiene una obsesión con mis tetas eres tú, globulito.

-Eh… Primero, me sobra información… Y segundo, eso es siniestro…

-A mí me parece bonito. Todo el mundo ha alabado siempre mi cuerpo: mi escote, mi cintura, mi trasero, mis piernas… Obviamente todo eso es espectacular, qué te voy a contar a ti…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero a Sirius le gusta lo que a nadie más, ama hasta mis partes más extrañas, lo que el resto consideráis "siniestro". Y eso me gusta. Me hace sentir especial.

Ante aquello, la gryffindor no replicó. Seguía siendo inquietante, pero ciertamente también era bonito. El animago estaba loco por sus huesos, en sentido literal. Ninguno de los dos era normal, pero se querían así, con sus rarezas que solo ellos comprendían. En su fuero interno, Hermione también deseó a alguien que la adorara hasta tal punto. Para provocar a la mortífaga, le comentó que se había vuelto una cursi enamorada. Ella aseguró que el romántico absurdo era Sirius, no ella.

-¿Entonces a ti no te gusta nada de su físico? -inquirió la chica sabiendo que probablemente se arrepentiría de preguntar.

La morena negó con la cabeza. Respondió que solo lo típico, era muy guapo y tenía muy buen cuerpo. Hermione asintió sin creérselo y retomó su lectura. Bellatrix lo meditó durante unos minutos. Al rato volvió a pervertir el silencio:

-Bueno, también me gustan sus ojos; nunca he conocido a alguien que los tenga del mismo tono gris azulado que él… Y me encanta que tiene esos rasgos aristocráticos pero con un punto aniñado de los Black. Y sus tatuajes, eso me vuelve loca, me pone mucho. Cuando tengo insomnio apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y me va contando el significado de cada uno; siempre consigue que me duerma antes de acabar. Aunque mis favoritos son los de sus manos, me encantan sus manos; sé qué es raro, jamás me había fijado en las manos de nadie, pero las suyas son las mejores. Y la verdad es que su pelo también, aunque jamás se lo confesaré; las tres cosas que más cuida en este mundo somos yo, Saiph y su pelo… y no en ese orden. Uh y tiene mucha fuerza y se le marcan los abdominales, pero eso es mérito mío, entrena mucho conmigo… follando me refiero.

-¡Vale! Es suficien….

-Y ya sabes que tiene el mejor trasero del mundo, es evidente. Ah y no sé si esto te lo he comentado, pero yo siempre defendí eso de que el tamaño no importa… ¡Joder si importa, globulito! Jamás he visto nada tan impresionante como…

-¡BELLATRIX! ¡O te callas o le cuento todo lo que acabas de decirme!

La mortífaga abrió los ojos con horror. Antes muerta que reconocer aquello ante Sirius. Sin duda Hermione sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar… Pero ella también. Con expresión compungida preguntó:

-¿Serías capaz de revelarle a mi marido que te he contando que me encanta lo grande que…?

Un hechizo silenciador incapacitó a la morena para seguir hablando. Con otro, Hermione le quitó su varita para que no pudiera revertirlo. Bellatrix frunció el ceño. La chica suspiró aliviada. Por desgracia bastó un gesto de la mano de la slytherin para recuperar el habla. Un segundo después, su varita curva había vuelto a su mano.

-Eso que acabas de hacer tendrá consecuencias, globulito. No sé cuáles, pero las tendrá. Podrías ser más amable encima de que te dejo quedarte en mi casa.

-¿¡Cómo has eliminado el hechizo sin varita!?

-Magia oscura, te lo he dicho mil veces –murmuró la bruja girándose hacia la mesilla-. Y ahora, si pudieras leerme mi libro para que me eche la siesta…

-No puedo. Tengo que memorizar estos documentos para la semana que viene -repitió la chica.

Bellatrix la desquiciaba, era como una niña caprichosa y burlona… pero también la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella. Y era verdad que le había permitido quedarse en su casa y le había preparado todo a su gusto, incluso le había dejado indicaciones para orientarse en la biblioteca. Así que buscó una forma de entretenerla. Recordó cómo les contó Sirius que lo hacían cuando era pequeña. Cogió un cuaderno y un puñado de bolígrafos de colores y se los tendió.

-Toma, pinta dragones –le indicó.

Necesitó cinco minutos más para explicarle el funcionamiento del utensilio muggle, pero pareció gustarle. Así que la mortífaga se tumbó junto a ella con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y empezó a garabatear. De vez en cuando la chica intentaba echar un vistazo, pero no se lo permitió. Parecía muy concentrada y más relajada, así que dio gracias al cielo y a su marido superdotado por revelarles aquel truco.

La paz duró poco más de media hora. Como una alumna orgullosa, Bellatrix exclamó: "¡Ya he terminado!" y le enseñó su obra. No había dibujado dragones. Había realizado un retrato hiperrealista de Hermione, pocas fotografías se asemejarían más a ella y desde luego tenía mucho más encanto. La forma en que la bruja había combinado los colores, los trazos y las sombras era propia de un profesional. No supo qué decir. Lo contempló fascinada varios minutos. Al final preguntó con voz temblorosa si se lo podía quedar. La bruja pareció meditarlo.

-Bueno… ¡pero quiero algo a cambio!

-¿El qué? –suspiró la chica.

Con una sonrisa de gato satisfecho, Bellatrix le tendió el libro de cuentos. A Hermione no le quedó otra que abrirlo y comenzar a leer. De una forma u otra, la mortífaga siempre conseguía su objetivo. Por supuesto se horrorizó con la idea de que su padre le leyese aquellas historias tan extrañas a una niña. Pero cuando varias páginas después se quedó dormida, lo perdonó todo. Pudo continuar con su propia lectura mientras escuchaba la suave respiración de la mortífaga.


	51. Chapter 51

Pasaron un par de horas cuando Sirius apareció en la habitación de Hermione en busca de su mujer. La chica señaló con la cabeza a Bellatrix que seguía sesteando. Le dio pena despertarla, ¡con lo que había costado dormirla! El animago decidió vengarse de ella por dejarlo solo con una furiosa Narcissa.

-¿Qué…? –balbuceó la morena al sentir algo húmedo y rasposo en su mejilla- ¡SIRIUS, QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE LAMERME LA CARA!

El enorme perro ladeó la cabeza pero siguió dándole alegres lametones para terminar de despertarla. Hermione se partió de risa. Aunque era algo violento presenciar aquello, también era muy gracioso. Entendió que Harry tuviera envidia de ellos. También Lupin tenía razón: no existía ningún matrimonio comparable. Antes de que le atacara, el gryffindor volvió a su forma humana y expuso el motivo de su visita: "Nuestro hijo la está liando de nuevo con un _colacuerno_". Sin requerir más explicaciones, la morena se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo. La sabelotodo sí quiso saber qué sucedía.

-Saiph se considera el dueño de toda la montaña –comentó Sirius-. Eso se une a que los _wiseshadow_ son una raza muy hostil… Así que de vez en cuando decide enfrentarse a algún dragón de veinte metros porque juzga que está invadiendo su territorio, que le ha quitado una pieza de caza o simplemente no le gusta el color de sus escamas. Si es que es igual que su madre…

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Saiph se ha quedado enano!

-Se ha quedado así porque él lo ha decidido. Ya sabes que se nutre de la magia de Bella: si quisiera, podría usarla para crecer y sería más grande que la mayoría de los que tenemos aquí. Pero no quiere. Si lo hiciera tendría que vivir en los bosques y vería a Bella mucho menos, ambos se morirían de tristeza. Además le encanta engañar con su aspecto: parece frágil, pequeñito y adorable, pero en realidad es letal (de nuevo, igual que su madre). Vuela más rápido que una snitch, levanta diez veces su peso, es increíblemente inteligente, sus llamaradas son más potentes que las de cualquier otro dragón y sus garras cortan el diamante (lo hemos comprobado). Bella tiene que intervenir en los enfrentamientos que provoca con otros animales porque si no, Saiph los aniquila.

Hermione dedicó un rato a procesar la información. Tenía sentido de acuerdo a lo que había leído: los _wideshadow_ tenían ese nombre precisamente por su inteligencia y su vida dependía del vínculo que establecían con su compañero. Sin duda el de Saiph con Bellatrix era inigualablemente fuerte. Pero no solo con ella: Sirius lo había descrito con un orgullo que solo usaba para hablar de Harry. Sin duda eran la familia más extraña (y peligrosa) del mundo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos abajo? Harry quiere ir pronto al quidditch para desearle suerte a Ginny.

-Sí… Pero, un momento –le detuvo la chica-, ¿podría preguntarte algo? Es sobre mi… relación. Lo hablé con mi madre pero ella no entiende bien los asuntos mágicos ni cómo es Pansy.

-Eh… Bueno… -balbuceó Sirius incómodo- ¿Pero no sería mejor que lo hablaras con Bella?

El animago quería a Hermione casi tanto como a Harry, la había cuidado como a una hija durante su estancia en Grimmauld. Pero él no era la persona indicada para debatir asuntos afectivos. Y menos después del día que llevaba, con las revelaciones sobre su ahijado tenía de sobra.

-Bella me responderá algo soez y no entenderá el problema –suspiró Hermione.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que hará… -caviló Sirius- Ok, pregunta.

-¿Cómo supiste que querías estar con ella? Ya sé que siempre os habéis querido a vuestra manera y eso, pero ¿cómo supiste que funcionaría a pesar de lo diferentes que son vuestras ideas?

El animago meditó la respuesta durante unos segundos.

-Bellatrix es la única persona a la que le puedo decir cualquier cosa. Sé que se puede enfadar o no entenderlo de primeras, pero no se va a escandalizar y nunca me va a juzgar. Soy el único al que le permite llamarla loca, él único al que escucha aun cuando no le digo lo que desea oír. Y eso siempre ha sido así.

-Vale… -concedió Hermione pensativa- ¿Pero no competís y os provocáis mucho? A nosotras nos pasa y a veces es agotador…

-¡A todas horas! La cuestión es cuál es el motivo de esa competición. Yo quiero ser el mejor (en duelo, en cuidar a Saiph, en mi físico…), pero porque quiero ser el mejor para ella, porque quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mí. Y aun cuando nos enfadamos o algo nos sale mal, nos reímos y volvemos a intentarlo. Pero es que nosotros somos iguales, nos parecemos mucho tanto en el carácter como en lo que hemos vivido…

-Ya… ¿Pero siendo un gryffindor y una slytherin no hay diferencias insalvables?

-Hermione, te voy a confesar algo que nunca he contado a nadie: estuve cinco minutos sentado con el sombrero seleccionador.

-¡A mí también me pasó, quería ponerme en Ravenclaw! Imagino que en tu caso dudó si ponerte en Slytherin.

-¡Qué va, no dudó! En cuanto vio que era un Black, me mandó para slytherin. Pero yo le aseguré que me iba a sentar donde me diera la puta gana. Cinco minutos discutiendo con un gorro de tela, es de las cosas más estúpidas que he hecho nunca (y las he hecho gordas).

La castaña sonrió ante la imagen, sí que sonaba muy Sirius. Él la cogió de la mano con cariño y continuó:

-Hermione, nuestras relaciones no son comparables. Mi mujer es una asesina, yo un expresidiario y ambos lo perdimos todo. En mi caso no se trata de cómo supe que era ella; simplemente me di cuenta de que Bella era la única opción. Pero tú eres muy joven, no te obsesiones con algo así. Sé que te gusta tenerlo todo atado, pero no puedes decidir ya con quién pasarás el resto de tu vida, ¡tienes veinte años, por Merlín! Dedícate a disfrutar, con el tiempo irás viendo si tu relación puede ser algo definitivo o una experiencia más. Disfruta, Hermione, no dejes que nadie te quite eso.

La chica asintió agradecida. Tenía razón: debía dejar de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Hablarlo con alguien que la comprendía la tranquilizó; sus padres le habían dicho que Pansy parecía muy buena chica y mucho más alegre que ella. Eso no había ayudó. Le dio las gracias al animago y buscó su abrigo para salir. En ese momento, reapareció Bellatrix con un victorioso Saiph sobre su hombro.

-¡Mi perrito y mi globulito! ¡Adivinad quién ha derrotado a un _colacuerno_ con tres hileras de dientes!

Los dos gryffindor la miraron horrorizados y le preguntaron si el animal estaba bien. La morena asintió.

-Ya lo están atendiendo los dragonologistas –comentó como si nada-. ¿Qué hacíais, hablabais de mí?

-Sí. Hablábamos de lo que significa que a Hermione le hayas dibujado un retrato y a mí no –comentó el moreno señalando el dibujo que seguía sobre la cama.

-Oh, te he dibujado docenas de veces mientras duermes. Me inmovilizas y me aburro en la cama, así que siempre tengo algún pergamino a mano para entretenerme.

-¿Y por qué no me has enseñado ninguno? –inquirió él sorprendido- ¿No te quedan bien?

-Al revés, me quedan todos maravillosos, estás más guapo que al natural. Pero sé que atribuirías el mérito a tu belleza y no a mi innegable don, así que…

-Hombre, Bella, lo innegable es que unos ojos como los míos y un pelo con un brillo que envidian las snitchs es imposible que…

-¡Ves! ¡Ya lo estás haciendo! –protestó ella- Venga, daos prisa, que hemos quedado en el campo con el resto.

La castaña se había quedado embobada observándolos, esos dos eran pasión hasta cuando discutían. La mortífaga se alejó escaleras abajo sin dejar de jugar con Saiph. Sirius y ella bajaron con más calma. Hermione sentía una curiosidad insana por cotejar datos, pero le daba vergüenza preguntar. Aún así, ya que se habían abierto, permitió que sus ansias investigadoras emergieran de nuevo. En voz baja para que la aludida no los escuchara, le preguntó a Sirius qué era lo que más le gustaba del físico de Bellatrix.

-Eh… Yo… -balbuceó él avergonzado- Bueno… Sé qué es raro, pero me gustan sus huesos. La forma en que se le marcan las clavículas y eso… Porque sé que come muy bien y eso ¿eh? No es como cuando Azkaban, claro. No sé, me gusta eso.

-¿Por qué? –insistió la chica incapaz de frenarse.

-Porque el físico de Bellatrix es espectacular, he estado con… unas cuantas mujeres pero ninguna es comparable, ella es…

-Una diosa, sí –le interrumpió Hermione que ya había escuchado aquello.

-No es "una" diosa, es LA diosa, la única a la que realmente se le puede otorgar ese título. No solo por su belleza entre aristocrática y salvaje pero con un aire infantil, también por su poder, por la forma en que la magia la envuelve… Por todo. Lo único que tiene en común con el resto de mortales son los huesos. Es lo que me recuerda que ella también es de carne y hueso, que es frágil aunque no lo muestre.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, no esperaba aquello pero tenía cierto sentido (inquietante, como todo en ellos).

-Claro que también me encantan sus ojos porque nadie los tiene tan oscuros como ella. Y su boca que es perfecta. Y lo pálida y fría que es su piel. Y su melena, me encanta jugar con sus rizos. Hasta sus manos son finas y delicadas, pero te pondría matar con ellas sin dejar de reírse. Está tan adorable cuando…

El animago parecía ensimismado en su descripción, no le prestaba ya atención a la castaña. Así que la chica murmuró que ya lo comprendía y se adelantó unos escalones. Pero lo siguió escuchando a sus espaldas.

-Y a ver, no estoy ciego: tiene el cuerpo más espectacular del mundo. Me fascina que tenga semejante escote y a la vez la cintura tan estrecha. Y su… -el animago se interrumpió con repentino agobio y recordó a la chica- Hermione, fuera estarán ya Remus y Cindy, adelantaos vosotros que ahora vamos.

La joven obedeció sin rechistar. Bellatrix los estaba esperando en el recibidor, le iba a preguntar a Hermione a dónde iba con tanta prisa pero no pudo. Sirius la agarró por la cintura y la besó con ansiedad. "¿Ahora?" preguntó ella extrañada. "Por favor…" suplicó él besándole la mandíbula. Como Saiph estaba fuera –probablemente burlándose del dragón al que había derrotado-, se encogió de hombros y asintió. El animago suspiró aliviado y se quitaron la ropa en tiempo record.

Quince minutos después, tras varios hechizos para eliminar el sudor y cualquier otro resto, volvieron a vestirse.

-No puede ser bueno hacerlo tanto, Siri –murmuró la bruja atándose las botas.

-Quizá tengas razón… Creo que quemamos tantas calorías que por eso Saiph juzga que debe alimentarnos.

-¡Qué mono es! –suspiró la morena- ¡Se pone tan orgulloso cuando nos trae algo que ha cazado para nosotros!

-Sí, es el mejor. Tendremos que seguir follando sin descanso para que pueda continuar con su labor.

La mortífaga asintió con solemnidad. Le arregló un poco el pelo a Sirius –el suyo no tenía remedio- y salieron de la mansión. El dragoncito voló hacia ellos y se colocó en su hombro. Sus amigos ya se habían marchado. Se cogieron de la mano y se aparecieron en el punto donde habían quedado con el resto.

Ahí estaban ya todos. El partido de Inglaterra contra Suecia daba inicio al Torneo Europeo de Quidditch y era un gran evento. Las dimensiones del estadio eran gigantescas ya que miles de personas habían viajado desde Gran Bretaña y otras tantas de los países nórdicos. Se arremolinaban todos en una mezcla de lenguas y cánticos mientras buscaban sus asientos. Harry no se atrevía a mirar a su padrino y todos dieron gracias de que los Malfoy estuvieran en otro palco. Dedicaron media hora a comprar todo tipo de golosinas y merchandising para animar a su equipo.

-Lo haces solo para llevar la contraria, ¿verdad, tita? –le preguntó Tonks a Bellatrix.

Al contrario que el resto que llevaban sudaderas de Inglaterra y carteles para animar a Ginny, la mortífaga se enroscó la bufanda del equipo sueco.

-No –respondió-, la verdad es que me daba igual uno que otro. Pero en el puesto de bufandas Saiph me ha pedido la de Suecia porque le ha gustado el color. Así que nos las hemos comprado a juego, mira.

En su regazo, el dragoncito se entretenía mordisqueando una pequeña bufanda con los colores del equipo local. La chica sacudió la cabeza pero nadie pudo negar lo adorable que era. Cuando el animal levantó la vista y vio que Sirius llevaba la de Inglaterra, la atrapó de un salto y la desgarró en pocos segundos. Su padrino no podía animar al enemigo. Por mucho que intentara mantener la seriedad, el animago se lo permitía todo igual que su madre, así que le regañó con bastante suavidad y no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Cuando comenzó el partido cada espectador se centró en lo suyo: el trío dorado apoyó a Ginny, los gemelos hicieron apuestas, Lupin y Cindy prestaron poca atención mientras tonteaban, Angelina y Tonks discutieron las diferentes jugadas, Sirius y Bellatrix gritaron porque les gustaba gritar y Saiph buceó en un enorme cubo de palomitas de chocolate. La joven Weasley solo participaba como suplente, pero aun así, los minutos que estuvo en el campo se lució bastante. No obstante, no fue suficiente para granjearle la victoria a su equipo: a las dos horas de partido, la buscadora sueca atrapó la snitch. Bellatrix y Saiph saltaron y lo celebraron victoriosos; Sirius disimuló por respeto al resto.

Mientras salían del estadio, Ginny acudió para darles las gracias por sus ánimos. Todos notaron que sentía la rabia inherente a cualquier derrota y no la presionaron para que los acompañara a cenar.

-El entrenador quiere que nos quedemos un rato para comentar las jugadas y todo eso… -murmuró la pelirroja.

-Claro, no te preocupes, te espero en el hotel –respondió Harry.

Ginny asintió, besó a su marido y se perdió entre la multitud para volver con sus compañeros. Sirius notó que Harry deseaba hablar con él, pero no podía revelar delante de sus amigos que el tema era su infidelidad: Hermione era la mejor amiga de Ginny y Ron su hermano. Bellatrix se dio cuenta. Le pasó a Hermione un brazo por los hombros para separarla de Harry y se dirigió a Ron:

-Tú, Weasley, cuéntanos a globulito y a mí cómo va tu hermano. Me refiero al dragonologista, que sois una plaga.

El chico asintió de inmediato: la mortífaga nunca dejaría de inspirarle temor.

-Después de la guerra Charlie no volvió a Rumania, se quedó unos meses con mamá hasta que se tranquilizara todo.

Bellatrix le escuchaba con atención, no había vuelto a oír nada del Santuario desde que lo incendió. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado.

-Le llegó una carta bastante confusa de sus superiores. Al parecer tuvieron una mala racha: hubo un incendio que destruyó algunas hectáreas, algunos de los jefes murieron en un accidente… Le decían que no volviera de momento porque aún tenían que hacer balance de daños. Poco después le llegó otra carta de que habían decidido disolver la empresa que gestionaba el santuario y dejar de estudiar a los dragones.

-¿O sea, que los dejaron libres en los bosques de Rumania? –inquirió Hermione.

-Supongo, eso entendimos. A Charlie le llamaron del Santuario de Sudamérica y se ha ido a trabajar ahí. Le gusta mucho más, dice que el ambiente es mucho mejor. No sé por qué pero en Rumania siempre sintió que algo olía raro.

Las dos mujeres se miraron extrañadas pero se encogieron de hombros. Bellatrix confirmó con eso que realmente Charlie nunca supo que explotaban a los dragones. Mejor, si no hubiese tenido que matarlo y le daba pereza. Seguidamente le preguntó por el _wiseshadow _que le eligió como compañero.

-¡Matt está muy bien! Ya mide casi dos metros, no lo puede tener dentro de su casa, obviamente... Ya empieza a soltar llamaradas más continuas, aunque nada como Saiph, claro -comentó el pelirrojo-. Siempre nos pregunta por él, le escribe cartas a Harry para pedirle datos sobre él, sigue fascinado.

-Y con razón, mi pequeñín es el mejor de su especie y del mundo –murmuró la mortífaga acariciando a su orgulloso compañero sobre su hombro.

Unos metros por detrás, Sirius miró a su ahijado para que procediera a explicarle lo que había sucedido. No fue fácil porque ni el propio chico lo entendía. Le contó que él no se consideraba gay, ni le atraía Draco. Pero la rivalidad que mantenían desde que se conocieron resultaba muy estimulante para ambos.

-Yo quiero a Ginny, pero casi no pasamos tiempo juntos… Tú mismo lo has visto, planeamos este viaje para acompañarla y casi no la hemos visto. Entiendo que era su primer partido y quería estar con su equipo y centrada pero es que es así siempre. Y a mí también me pasa con mi trabajo. No pretendía que sucediera esto, claro, pero estábamos Draco y yo y… simplemente ha pasado, sin hablar ni nada, solo hemos…

-Ya, ya entiendo lo que habéis hecho –le interrumpió Sirius que no necesitaba datos-. Pero entonces ha sido solo una vez, ¿no?

-Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas la noche antes de vuestra boda en que me quedé en vuestra mansión y Draco también?

-¡Por las tetas de Circe! Vivimos en un mundo en el que Bella ya acierta hasta en los asuntos afectivos… Hacía décadas que no tenía tanto miedo.

-¿Se lo contará a Hermione? –preguntó Harry asustado.

-No –respondió Sirius-, Bella conoce el valor de la información, no se lo contará. Igual te hace chantaje o te extorsiona, eso es más suyo… Pero entonces, ¿sí que hay algo más que… atracción física?

-No, no –se apresuró a negar el chico-. Es solo como sexo con rabia y… Vale, demasiados detalles. El caso es que no creo que signifique nada, yo quiero a Ginny y no quiero hacerle daño. ¿Crees que debería contárselo?

Sirius dedicó tiempo a meditarlo. No era nada bueno dando ese tipo de consejos y le incomodaba bastante, pero aún así, le dio su opinión:

-Yo en tu lugar no lo haría. Si no ha sido importante y no va a volver a pasar, no veo la necesidad de hacerle daño. Pero solo si estás seguro, sino es muy cruel seguir con ella. Aunque claro, es mi opinión, Remus te sabría aconsejar mejor, él es más sensato.

-A Remus le dejó su mujer y todos celebramos que lo hiciera porque no la trató bien. Tú estás felizmente casado y la persona más perturbada que he conocido te adora; creo que lo has hecho mejor.

Sirius frunció el ceño pensativo. Al poco aceptó sonriente que su matrimonio era el mejor del mundo y sus consejos debían ser, por tanto, válidos. Estuvieron unos minutos más hablando. El animago le aconsejó que mejor no comentarlo con Draco; dado que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no había significado nada, no debían correr el riesgo de repetirlo. Harry estuvo de acuerdo, olvidarlo parecía la opción más cómoda. Así que se dejó guiar por la oscuridad de los Black. Alcanzaron al resto y fueron a cenar juntos.

A la mañana siguiente se despidieron porque sus invitados debían volver a Inglaterra.

-Venid a vernos. Pero de verdad, Sirius –advirtió Harry-, no como cuando dices que sí pero luego te da pereza moverte de tu mansión.

-De acueeerdo –aceptó Sirius reconociendo que le había retratado bien-. Escríbeme.

-Claro que tenéis que venir –intervino Hermione-, recuerda Bella que me prometiste que…

-Que sí, el puñetero libro, Granger, lo recuerdo –la cortó la mortífaga con aspereza.

-Iremos en cuanto podamos, Hermione –aseguró Sirius pasándole a Bellatrix un brazo por la cintura para tranquilizarla.

La morena asintió y la joven sonrió y les dio las gracias. La despedida más larga fue la de Cindy y Lupin: la dragonologista aseguró que la semana siguiente se cogería vacaciones porque estaba deseando conocer Inglaterra. El profesor asintió visiblemente emocionado. Finalmente todos quedaron en verse lo más pronto posible. Los Black se apartaron un poco y el resto se reunieron en torno al sombrero que usaban de traslador y lo agarraron con decisión.

-¡Por las escamas de Saiph, menos mal que se han ido! ¡Vaya panda de cansinos!

-Eh… Bellatrix, seguimos aquí –comentó Harry-, esto aún no se ha activado…

-¡Es como si todavía escuchase a Potter dentro de mi cabeza! –exclamó la morena con dramatismo.

Mientras Sirius, los gemelos y Tonks se partían de risa, Harry abrió la boca para replicar. No pudo ser: el traslador se activó y desaparecieron. Los Black suspiraron aliviados. Hasta el animago sentía que ya había tenido suficiente vida social por varios meses.


	52. Chapter 52

Las semanas siguientes Sirius y Bellatrix apenas se separaron. Eran tan felices juntos que ambos temían en secreto que algo lo estropeara. Nunca en sus vidas la felicidad había durado tanto y en aquella ocasión… tampoco fue la excepción.

Salían del Club de Duelo de la zona mágica del centro de Estocolmo. Como hacía buena noche, optaron por dar un paseo por la ciudad. La morena iba distraída comentando el combate mientras los magos y brujas pasaban a su lado. De pronto, el animago murmuró con fastidio: "Mira, tu amiguito Dolohov, ¿no se había ido del país?". Bellatrix se tensó al instante y siguió el curso de su mirada. Efectivamente, era su compañero. Y no estaba solo, su mujer le acompañaba. Había olvidado que le advirtió que tenía que volver a Estocolmo para recoger su certificado matrimonial en el Ministerio: se habían casado ahí hacía meses pero tardaron en completar el papeleo. La slytherin empezó a temblar y a mirar a su alrededor para ver cómo podía distraer a su marido. Pero ya era tarde, la lividez en el rostro de Sirius demostró que había reconocido a la esposa del mortífago.

Se trataba de una rubia, alta y de ojos verdes. Aunque parecía algo abatida y vapuleada por la vida, se notaba en sus rasgos que no siempre fue así. Las pequeñas arrugas que enmarcaban sus ojos eran probablemente fruto del cansancio tras años aciagos. No obstante, pese a que el tiempo no le había dado tregua, seguía resultando atractiva.

-¿Mar… Marlene? –preguntó Sirius con un hilo de voz preso de la más absoluta incredulidad.

Marlene McKinnon, gryffindor del mismo año que los dos Black, auror y miembro de la primera Orden del Fénix hasta que Voldemort mató a su familia y a ella. O eso creía el animago hasta ese momento.

Viendo que no iba a ser una reunión fácil, las dos parejas se apartaron a un portal para evitar el tráfico. Nadie supo qué decir durante largos segundos.

-Sirius… -murmuró la rubia notablemente incómoda- Te he echado de menos, estás tan guapo como siempre.

Sabiendo lo que iba a venir después, ni a Bellatrix ni a Dolohov les enfureció el cumplido. La morena ni siquiera le escuchó; solo oía gritos de angustia dentro de su cabeza, sus propios gritos.

-¿Qué me has echado de menos? –susurró él- ¿Qué estoy guapo? –repitió en un tono de voz creciente.

Hasta ahí duró su contención:

-¡POR LOS COJONES DE MERLÍN! LLEVO VEINTE AÑOS CREYENDO QUE ESTABAS MUERTA, ¡VEINTE AÑOS! CREÍAMOS QUE VOLDEMORT OS ASESINÓ, LLORAMOS POR TI, ¡YO LLORÉ POR TI DURANTE MESES! ERAS MI NOVIA, MARLENE, ¡LLEVO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS CULPÁNDOME POR NO HABERTE PROTEGIDO CASI TANTO COMO POR LILY Y JAMES!

-Lo siento con todo mi corazón. Es cierto que mató a mi familia. A mí me secuestró para obtener información, pero Dol me salvó… Es una historia larga y…

-¿Y HAS ESPERADO A ENCONTRARNOS POR LA CALLE PARA DECIRME "AH, POR CIERTO, ¡QUE ESTOY VIVA!"?

-Quise contártelo antes, pero… Ya no soy la chica alegre y luchadora que conociste, aquello me traumatizó y me da vergüenza y me deprime pensar en lo que pudo ser… Además, eras feliz con la mujer a la que en el fondo siempre supe que querías, no quería inmiscuirme y…

-Claaaro, yo no lo hubiese comprendido… -comentó el animago completamente desquiciado- ¡Cómo va a entenderlo alguien que estuvo doce años en la cárcel! Insensible de mí…

Marlene bajó la vista sin saber qué replicar. Sirius tenía los puños apretados y su rabia era evidente. Bellatrix seguía visiblemente asustada. Dolohov la miró y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa por no haber evitado la situación. El gesto no pasó inadvertido para el gryffindor. Al instante cerró los ojos intentando controlar su respiración. Se giró con lentitud hacia Bellatrix y le preguntó: "¿Tú lo sabías?". No hubiera hecho falta que respondiera. Su rostro estaba aún más pálido de lo habitual, sus ojos mostraban un temor (mezclado con rabia) inédito en ella y prácticamente temblaba del nerviosismo. Miró a Sirius y no se planteó mentirle. Simplemente asintió avergonzada.

Bellatrix hubiese deseado que le gritara a ella también, que le lanzara un maleficio o incluso que le pegara. Sabía gestionar y encajar todo eso. Pero su marido simplemente la miró con la más profunda de las decepciones. No hicieron falta palabras para hacer patente que el que se lo hubiese ocultado le dolía más que el hecho en sí. No le pidió que se justificara ni ella se ofreció a hacerlo, no cambiaría nada y Bellatrix no era ninguna cobarde que buscara excusas. Pero deseaba profundamente cualquier reacción por su parte, cualquier cosa que demostrara que seguían compartiendo algo. Sirius ni se planteó hacerlo: él jamás le haría daño. Pero ella le había partido el corazón.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y buscó su cartera. Siempre llevaba consigo una runa mágica que actuaba como traslador para llevarlo a Londres por si Harry tenía alguna emergencia.

-Siri, por favor… -susurró ella agarrándole del brazo y conteniendo las lágrimas con dificultad- Sirius, no me dejes…

-Suéltame, Bellatrix –advirtió él con sequedad.

En cualquier otra situación, la mortífaga hubiese desobedecido. Pero conocía a su marido, era exactamente igual que ella. Necesitaba gritar, destruir cosas, llorar sin que nadie le viera… y necesitaba hacerlo solo. De ser al revés, ella hubiese _cruciado_ a quien intentara agarrarla. Así que retiró su mano y le suplicó una vez más que no la dejara sola. Pero el animago ya se había desvanecido. Bellatrix se tragó el dolor (o más bien lo pospuso hasta estar sola) y miró al matrimonio con una ira sin adulterar.

-Lo siento, Belle –empezó Dolohov-, teníamos que venir los dos para firmar el certificado ante el juez ya que nos casamos aquí. Marlene hablará con él y…

-¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_!

Al segundo Marlene estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Dolohov le gritó enfurecido a la mortífaga, pero sabía que en ese estado, solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Así que agarró a su mujer y los desapareció a ambos. Bellatrix se quedó con la varita levantada en su temblorosa mano. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, salió del portal y se apareció en su montaña. Se encerró en su mansión y lloró, gritó y destrozó cosas durante horas. Solo Saiph consiguió calmarla de madrugada. Extenuada y con miedo a empeorar aún más las cosas, se tomó una poción para dormir y se metió en la cama.

Dejó pasar dos días. Era el tiempo que a ella le duraba la fase de autodestrucción. Después venía la del lamento y la nostalgia, la necesidad de recrearse en el dolor y convertir la herida en un abismo. Necesitaba encontrar a Sirius. No podía perderlo, le quería mucho más de lo que ella pensó que sería capaz.

Estaba sentada en uno de los bosques contemplando a una pareja de dragones bebiendo en un lago. Ya era noviembre y el frío nórdico era legendario, pero le daba igual. Llevaba tan solo un jersey largo y las botas de combate; estaba sentada en el suelo sin hechizo alguno que la calentara. Saiph se pegaba a su estómago para protegerla: su cuerpo jamás perdía el calor y podía transmitirlo a voluntad. Su compañera le acariciaba distraída.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? –se preguntó- De momento se lo habrá ocultado a todo el mundo, necesitará estar solo. Así que a Grimmauld no y con el cansino tampoco… Tiene una casa de cuando vivió solo, pero no sé dónde está… ¿Crees que habrá ido ahí?

El dragoncito la miró con intensidad.

-No, tienes razón, no habrá podido quedarse en casa sin más. Deseará hacerse el mayor daño emocional posible. Lo único que se me ocurre es… Sí, tienes razón, debe estar ahí. Vamos entonces.

Saiph respondió con un gruñido suave. "Ah sí, tienes razón, no puedo ir en jersey y bragas" reconoció. Volvieron a la mansión, se vistió, metió un par de cosas en un bolso encantado y salió a la zona de aparición. Usó un traslador gemelo del de Sirius. Segundos después, se hallaban en un callejón de Londres. Pero la capital británica no era su destino final. Se mentalizó y miró a su compañero de nuevo.

-Escucha, Saiph, solo estuve ahí una vez acompañando a mi maestro cuando yo apenas tenía veinte años. Tengo la imagen bastante borrosa. Creo que conseguiré aparecerme, pero la despartición es bastante segura. Nah, no te preocupes, podré soportarlo –le tranquilizó-. Pero necesito que te pegues a mi piel con fuerza, no respires y no muevas ni una escama durante el viaje, ¿entendido?

El dragoncito rugió. La morena asintió. Lo colocó lo más protegido posible junto al pecho, se abrochó bien la capa y cerró los ojos. Se concentró y evocó la difusa imagen de aquel viaje de reconocimiento al que Voldemort la llevó. El mareo fue mucho más desagradable que en otras ocasiones, pero logró contener las náuseas. No obstante, antes de abrir los ojos sintió un profundo dolor en el hombro izquierdo. Lo ignoró y se centró en lo importante:

-¿Todo bien, pequeñín?

Saiph asintió y ella comprobó que estaba intacto. Suspiró aliviada. Pasó entonces a su propio cuerpo. Tenía una herida abierta el citado hombro que además estaba dislocado. Como su vestido era negro la sangre apenas se distinguía. Utilizó un conjuro para frenar la hemorragia, pero nada más. No podía curárselo ella misma: requería hechizos sanadores muy potentes y no eran su fuerte.

-Luego me ocupo –murmuró despreocupada-, ahora vamos a buscar a Siri.

Contempló el cementerio del Valle de Godric sin ninguna emoción. La noche previa debía haber nevado porque todo estaba cubierto por una capa blanca. No le costó encontrar la tumba de los Potter. Estaba adornada con una corona de lirios y decenas de pétalos; probablemente los pétalos se debían a que Sirius se había cabreado y destruido varios ramos antes del definitivo. Como ni en la lápida ni en las flores había restos de nieve, la bruja dedujo que el visitante había estado ahí recientemente. Rezó porque siguiera en el pueblo.

¿Qué habría hecho Sirius tras blasfemar ante la tumba de los Potter e intentar buscar consejo en quien fue su mejor amigo? Deprimirse más, probablemente. Y después… Solo le habría quedado una cosa, por desgracia. Rogó a Morgana porque no fuese demasiado tarde.

Salió del cementerio y echó a andar hacia el pequeño pueblo. No se cruzó a muggles ni a magos, todo estaba desierto y envuelto en una pegajosa melancolía. Mantuvo una mano dentro de la capa para acariciar a Saiph, eso la tranquilizaba. Pasó junto a una oficina de Correos cerrada, rodeó un par de casas que parecían deshabitadas y localizó por fin el pub. A pesar de que parecía bastante oscuro, estaba abierto. Llevaba la varita dentro de la manga y la utilizó con discreción para abrir la puerta, no tenía fuerzas para empujar.

La mortecina luz del antro la recibió. Quizá en otro tiempo fue una taberna pintoresca y acogedora, pero ahora tan solo había suciedad y decadencia. A la mortífaga le gustaban esos ambientes, se movía bien en ellos. El camarero, un hombre de avanzada edad y gestos nerviosos la miró con desconfianza. Ella le ignoró y se acercó al único cliente que había en la barra.

-Sirius… -murmuró nerviosa.

El animago llevaba casi una hora sentado con la mirada fija en su consumición: un vaso de absenta, alcohol en estado puro. Bastaría un sorbo para recaer en el vicio y hundirse de nuevo en sus miserias. Por eso le estaba costando tomar la decisión. Bellatrix nunca llegó a saber lo que sucedió el verano en que ella se marchó de Inglaterra, pero sí dedujo que desarrolló algún tipo de problema con la bebida. Supuso que porque se vio desocupado y sin futuro, en absoluto lo achacó a su separación. Pero le daba mucha angustia que volviera a refugiarse en la bebida. Le observó acariciar el vaso y suplicó:

-No lo hagas, Siri.

Después de lo que pudieron ser minutos, la miró. ¿Cómo podía haberle traicionado así? Era la persona a la que más quería, le había dejado pasar muchas cosas, pero para él la confianza siempre fue lo básico. Y lo había perdido.

-Márchate, Bellatrix –suspiró él.

-No me llames así…

-Es tu nombre, ¿cómo quieres que te llame? –respondió como si no la entendiera.

Claro que la entendía: él casi nunca usaba su nombre completo. Era Bella cuando charlaban, Trixie cuando bromeaban, cielo cuando la besaba y loca cuando quería provocarla; volver al término que usaba el resto del mundo sonaba sorprendentemente frío. Como ella supo que lo hacía a propósito, no replicó.

-Te lo hubiese contado, pero no preguntaste, nunca sacaste el tema conmigo. No creí que te sintieras culpable por eso también.

-No lo creíste porque no eres capaz de comprender los sentimientos humanos –respondió él-. Y nunca te pregunté porque temí que los hubieras matado tú.

La morena asintió. Hubiese sido perfectamente posible, habría matado encantada a toda la familia si Voldemort se lo hubiese pedido. Si no lo hizo fue porque se encargó él mismo.

-Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. Y la verdad es que no te lo conté porque tenía envidia. Yo tampoco supe que estaba viva hasta hace un año y creí que si lo sabías volverías con ella. Fue la novia que más te duró, siempre ibas al baile de Navidad con ella... Era de los vuestros, estando ella no sé si me habrías elegido a mí.

-¡Por el amor de Circe, Bellatrix! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que tendría algo con ella si…?!

-De la misma forma en la que tú siempre has temido que yo tuviera algo con Dolohov –le interrumpió ella con calma-. No me digas que no te sentiste aliviado cuando te conté que se ha ido del país.

No pudo replicar ante eso. Tenía razón. Ambos eran celosos, egoístas y sus carencias afectivas les hacían necesitar que les recordaran que los querían a cada minuto. Eran un desastre absoluto. Cierto que solo podían comprenderse el uno al otro, por eso su relación era tan intensa y pasional. Pero quizá era mejor estar solos. Tal vez no merecía la pena tantos disgustos, pese a lo que él mismo le dijo a Hermione. Apartó la mirada y volvió a la absenta.

-Sirius, por favor, si ya no me quieres tendré que aceptarlo y lo… lo… lo dejaremos –susurró ella con profunda tristeza-. Pero no bebas, por favor, no te hagas esto.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio mientras el camarero los vigilaba a cierta distancia. Finalmente el animago alejó el vaso y se levantó. Ya no era como cuando visitaba a los Potter y bebía ahí con James, nada era igual. Salieron del pub y contemplaron las calles desiertas. Bellatrix no sabía qué más decir y Sirius se hallaba sumido en un estado de irrealidad muy profundo. Finalmente, fue él quien habló.

-Cuéntame qué sucedió.

-Bueno… Igual debería contártelo ella, ¿no?

-Quiero que me lo cuentes tú –sentenció Sirius mirándola por fin.

"Vale…" respondió ella algo nerviosa, odiaba contar historias; por eso le gustaba que le leyeran cuentos, para no tener que narrarlos ella. Ordenó sus pensamientos intentando armar un discurso coherente mientras Sirius la observaba. Bueno, lo haría como pudiera: "Todo empezó con…". Al instante fue interrumpida: "¿Eso es sangre?". La oscuridad del pub no le había permitido observar su aspecto. Ella le quitó importancia y aseguró que daba igual. Sirius la ignoró. Le apartó la capa y le bajó la manga del vestido.

-¡Te has despartido!

-Sí, pero no es grave, solo está dislocado, luego lo arreglo.

-Tienes que ir a un hospital, nosotros no somos buenos con la magia curativa.

-No, no. Tendría que ir andando o en escoba porque no puedo volver a aparecerme así y me da pereza. Ya lo haré luego. Ahora déjame que te cuente…

El gryffindor la ignoró por completo. Sacó su varita y le indicó que se estuviera quieta. La mortífaga obedeció. Ejecutó un conjuro para cerrar la herida lo mejor que pudo. Funcionó. La brecha desapareció y solo quedaron rastros de sangre. La bruja le dio las gracias y sonrió tímidamente. Iba a empezar su relato pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-No me atrevo con los conjuros para recolocar los huesos, si lo hago mal será un desastre. Tiene que hacerlo un profesional.

Viendo que no lo iba a dejar estar, Bellatrix suspiró:

-Arréglamelo tú. No uses magia, recolócamelo.

-No. Te dolería muchísimo.

-Es solo un empujón fuerte y ya está, he soportado cosas mucho peores, no me harás daño. Seguro que a Lupin se lo hiciste mil veces después de que se transformara.

-Sí… Pero él…

-Como insinúes que ese profesor con aspecto de vagabundo es más fuerte que yo, te mataré.

Sirius suspiró. Le preguntó si estaba segura y ella asintió con rapidez. Sacó a Saiph para no hacerle daño y le acomodó en el bolsillo encantado de su capa. El animago se situó junto a ella: "Voy a contar hasta tres. Uno, dos... tres". Realizó la maniobra para recolocar el hueso de un solo golpe. Bellatrix cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito, pero no hubo ninguna otra muestra de dolor. Estuvo un rato respirando pesadamente mientras se calmaba. Sirius no pudo evitar comentar:

-Remus lo soportaba mucho peor que tú.

La slytherin sonrió con tristeza. El animago le preguntó si necesitaba hielo o algo que aliviara el dolor. Ella negó con la cabeza. Solo había una cosa que la haría sentir mejor. Dudó, pero al final se lo pidió:

-¿Podrías abrazarme? Aunque vayas a dejarme, por favor, una última vez…

Sirius estuvo a punto de negarse. Aquello no cambiaba nada. Por supuesto que no quería que Bellatrix sufriera, pero su traición seguía doliendo igual. Aún así, volvió a acercarse a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella no le devolvió el gesto porque no se atrevía a mover el brazo todavía. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Estuvieron así casi un minuto. Finalmente, Sirius se separó y le repitió que le contara lo que sucedió con los McKinnon. La bruja comenzó su relato mientras recorrían las callejuelas del Valle de Godric.


	53. Chapter 53

Mientras la noche caía sobre el valle de Godric, Bellatrix intentó ordenar el relato que Dolohov le refirió:

-Como ya sabes, Voldemort mató a los McKinnon cuando se alzó la primera vez. A ella –comentó sin ocultar su desprecio hacia Marlene- la secuestró para obtener información sobre la Orden. Tras un par de días de tortura, reveló dónde localizar a todas vuestras familias. Gracias a eso Voldemort encontró y asesinó a los Meadowes y a muchos otros, y también supimos la dirección de los Longbottom. Después de eso la mantuvo prisionera para pedirle informaciones puntuales. Respondió a todo.

Sirius apretó los puños con rabia al conocer la rapidez con que su compañera les delató.

-Fue Dolohov quien se ocupó de ella. Le llevaba comida y la curaba después de las torturas para que los daños no fueran irreversibles. Tras varios meses así, se enamoraron. Nadie nos dimos cuenta, estábamos muy centrados en nuestras propias misiones.

-¿Marlene se enamoró de él?

-No lo sé. No sé si desde el principio se enamoró porque fue el único que, pese a la situación, la trató como a un ser humano o fue una estratagema para sobrevivir. En cualquier caso, funcionó. Cuando Voldemort le encargó liquidarla, no fue capaz. La llevó a Alemania donde él tiene familia y le prestó una de sus casas para que se ocultara.

-Ella jamás habría hecho eso. Nos habría buscado o al menos nos habría mandado una lechuza y…

-No. En primer lugar, Dol le hizo jurar que no lo haría. Ella aceptó, el instinto de supervivencia es lo que más fuerte late. Y por otro lado, os había vendido. No soportó la tortura y reveló vuestras direcciones, familias, vuestros mayores miedos… Estaba profundamente avergonzada. Creyó que no lo comprenderías, tú no te habrías doblegado. Mucho menos después de que mataran a los Potter mientras ella se salvó…

Con dolor, Sirius asintió. No le quedó otra que aceptar que Marlene lo hubiese considerado así. Realmente no sabía cómo habría reaccionado él en su situación; antes la muerte que traicionar a sus amigos, pero de haberlo hecho, tampoco habría podido volver a mirarlos a la cara.

-Vivió en Alemania todos estos años con otra identidad. Dol le mandaba alguna lechuza para contarle cómo iban las cosas. Cuando tras la guerra le liberé de Azkaban, le mandó otra carta para contarle que Voldemort había muerto y todo había salido más o menos bien. Ella ya era libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera. En lugar de volver a Inglaterra, buscó a Dolohov y le aseguró que él era todo lo que le quedaba. Será síndrome de Estocolmo o que él la salvó, yo que sé… Pero volvieron juntos y hace unos meses se casaron.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste tú?

-Cuando ella le dijo que vendría a Estocolmo, a Dol no le quedó otra que contármelo. Me enfadé muchísimo, era mi mejor amigo y me lo había ocultado todo este tiempo…

-Porque si no la hubieses matado tú.

-Sí, probablemente –respondió la morena con sinceridad-. Aún así me cabreé con él, ¡le saqué de la cárcel, le di un propósito a su vida! Estuve semanas sin hablarle, casi llegué a _cruciarle_. Pero se disculpó mil veces, diseñó planes para ayudarme a llegar a Consejo Mundial de Magia y… al final me convenció y le perdoné.

-¿Cómo te convenció? –preguntó Sirius sabiendo que de nuevo le estaba ocultando algo.

La morena se mordió el labio indecisa, prefería ahorrase detalles. Pero no iba a mentirle más, así que se lo reveló:

-Me confesó que en realidad siempre me quiso a mí pero respetó que no era él de quien estaba enamorada. Nunca me di cuenta, como fue mi único amigo creí que era normal todo lo que hacía por mí. Así que me pareció egoísta enfadarme porque hubiese encontrado a alguien que le correspondía.

Sirius no la miraba, tenía la vista fija en un punto inconcreto para intentar no volver a la fase de la ira. ¿¡Qué necesidad tenía el desgraciado de Dolohov de ir enamorándose de las mismas mujeres que él!? La mortífaga continuó:

-Nunca hablé con ella ni la vi. Jamás se vieron en mi montaña, creo que quedaban en la ciudad. Ni lo sé ni me importa. Cuando se casaron se mudaron a Alemania donde ella tiene su vida. Le dije a Dol que igual deberían contártelo antes… Pero ella sigue muy avergonzada de la miserable vida que has llevado, no se atrevía a contarte que mientras tanto ella siguió dejándoos creer que estaba muerta. Dol me dijo que saberlo igual te trastornaba y era mejor que te lo ocultáramos. Yo no quería que te pusieras mal, así que… accedí. Y… aquí estamos.

Cuando Bellatrix terminó ya casi habían llegado al otro extremo del pueblo. Miró a Sirius esperando alguna respuesta pero no la obtuvo. Demasiada información por asimilar.

-Di algo, por favor… -insistió- Me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? Yo… yo te quiero, Sirius…

Finalmente él se volvió hacia ella y la contempló.

-Yo también te quiero, Bella, siempre lo he hecho. Pero creí que no había secretos, que nunca me harías daño, que no serías capaz de… ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? Si llevases toda la vida pensando que Dolohov está muerto y resultara que no y yo lo supiera, ¿seguirías conmigo?

El animago se lo preguntaba de verdad, estaba superado por las circunstancias, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Bellatrix meditó la respuesta. Ella tampoco lo sabía. Desde luego en su lugar su enfado por sentirse traicionada hubiese sido monumental, pero no sabía si tanto como para dejarlo. Así que fue sincera:

-No lo sé… Quiero creer que sí, pero no lo sé… -respondió cabizbaja.

Él la miró sorprendido por su honestidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La bruja se mordió el labio nerviosa. No quiso obligarle a tomar la decisión y, además, supo que en caliente nada podía salir bien.

-Entiendo que necesitas estar solo. Este lugar es tuyo, no mío –murmuró contemplando el pueblo-. Saiph y yo volvemos a casa. Estaremos esperándote y ojalá vengas porque… eres toda nuestra familia –susurró con timidez.

Sirius asintió. No dijo nada, pero la mortífaga supo que agradecía que le diese su espacio y no le agobiase exigiéndole una respuesta. Bellatrix buscó la runa que la llevaba a su montaña. Antes de apretarla le miró y añadió: "Al menos prométeme que no beberás". "Te lo prometo" respondió él. Ella asintió también ligeramente aliviada, colocó a Saiph junto a su pecho y desaparecieron.

* * *

Cuando Sirius terminó su nostálgica visita al Valle de Godric, se refugió en su casa de las afueras. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Harry, ni a sus amigos, ni al mundo. Pasaba el día en la cama ahogándose en sus recuerdos y de vez en cuando se levantaba para destrozar cosas. Estaba sumido en esa rutina cuando al tercer día alguien llamó a su puerta. Primero pensó en Bellatrix, pero supo que ella respetaría su necesidad de aislamiento. Lupin y Hermione eran los únicos que conocían la ubicación de su apartamento, ¿pero cómo iban a saber qué estaba en Londres? La sorpresa al abrir la puerta no pudo ser mayor.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? –espetó el animago.

-Tengo mis métodos –respondió Dolohov con calma- Tenemos que hablar.

Sirius confirmó así Marlene reveló a Voldemort toda la información, incluso la de su casa que solo ella y los merodeadores conocían. Nunca creyó que podría odiar tanto a alguien a quien –casi- amó. Sin pedir permiso, el recién llegado entró. Él le lanzó un maleficio pero el mortífago lo desvió y se rió burlón: "Llevo entrenando con Bella desde los once años, ten cuidado con lo que haces". Sirius guardó su arma, iba a matarlo con sus propias manos. Contempló con creciente furia e incredulidad cómo Dolohov se quitaba la capa y se sentaba en el sofá.

-¡PERO TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES! ¿¡CÓMO…!?

-Ya, ya… -le cortó Dolohov con gesto aburrido- Me odias, quieres matarme, blah blah. ¿Podemos ahorrarnos eso? Ya te digo que tenemos que hablar.

Sirius intentó conservar un mínimo de paciencia. El retrasado ese era el único amigo de Bellatrix, tendría que respetarlo… Al menos durante dos minutos antes de partirle el cuello.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De qué en el colegio estabas enamorado de mi mujer o de que ahora mi novia del colegio es tu mujer? ¡Es un ciclo fascinante!

-Vale, sí, tenemos los mismos gustos, pero no creo que me puedas culpar por ello… Siento haberte ocultado lo de Marlene, pero…

-Marlene murió para mí –sentenció el gryffindor.

-Si le dices eso, le dolerá, aún le importas -respondió Dolohov con sinceridad-. En cualquier caso no he venido para hablar de ella, sino de Bellatrix.

-¡Claaaro que sí, hablemos de Bella! ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Si hemos roto para que te puedas quedar también con ella? Eres un maldito…

-Mira, Black –le cortó el mortífago con sequedad-, déjate de gilipolleces. ¿Desearía estar con Bellatrix? Sí, desde que la conocí, pero nunca lo conseguí. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque aunque tardara décadas en darse cuenta, siempre estuvo enamorada de un absoluto gilipollas que no era yo.

Sirius cerró la boca sorprendido por su repentina brusquedad. Dolohov prosiguió:

-En el colegio estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando para ser la mejor y cuando se unió a los mortífagos, también. Lo comprendí y fui su amigo porque era lo que ella necesitaba. Pero después de la guerra, le pedí una oportunidad, le sugerí que podríamos ser algo más. Ella me dijo que unos meses antes habría aceptado. Pero que no podía porque te estaba esperando.

-Pero…

\- Al parecer justo al terminar la batalla la besaste, te declaraste o hiciste alguna gilipollez de ese estilo. Le pregunté cómo habíais quedado y me respondió alegremente que no habíais quedado. Que de hecho, te había dicho que era imposible y no te había contado ni a qué país pensaba mudarse. Pero aún así, estaba segura de que encontrarías la forma de estar con ella. Durante esos meses estuvo esperando a que aparecieras. Y por puñetera desgracia, apareciste.

-Bella no me contó nada de eso… -respondió Sirius que no terminaba de creérselo.

-¡No, claro! ¿Te pareció casualidad que tuviera una habitación decorada a tu gusto, con tus libros favoritos, ropa de tu talla y todo tipo de detalles? ¡Si es que eres gilipollas! Muy bueno tienes que ser en la cama… –masculló con rabia-. Preparó tu habitación justo después de las de Saiph, nada más comprar la mansión.

El animago recordó que en su día sí le sorprendió todo aquello pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Dolohov decidió terminar con la agradable reunión:

-Por mi podrías morir asfixiándote con tu propio pelo–comentó con frialdad-, pero como a Belle sí que la quiero y ella siempre me ha ayudado… Te diré que por una vez dejes de hacer el imbécil y vuelvas con ella. Fue un error que te ocultara lo de Marlene, sí, pero siempre te ha querido para ella sola. Puedes echarle en cara que es egoísta y desconfiada… pero eres el único humano por el que daría su vida, valora eso también, Black.

A Sirius le hubiera gustado replicar, incluso abrió la boca para hacerlo. Pero no salió nada. Observó cómo el mago se recolocaba la capa y se marchaba sin más. Tardó varios minutos en volver a la realidad. Cuando lo hizo, se duchó, se vistió y cogió de nuevo la runa traslador.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando apareció en la montaña que consideraba su hogar. Contempló absorto el cielo entre morado y anaranjado y las siluetas de dragones que se adivinaban en los bosques. Empezaba a hacer frío y mucho más a esa altitud. No obstante, el aire era puro y vigorizante. Disfrutó un rato de aquel paisaje de fantasía. Después sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad. Entró a la mansión y subió a la habitación de Bellatrix. La bruja no estaba, pero le había dicho que le esperaría... Supuso que habría salido y decidió irse a su cuarto a esperarla.

Al entrar en su dormitorio, observó que las cortinas estaban un poco corridas para atenuar la luz. En su cama, abrazada a su almohada y con una camisa suya como pijama, estaba la mortífaga. Ovillado junto a su pecho estaba Saiph, que abrió un ojo al oírle y le vigiló con atención. Bellatrix sin embargo no se despertó, parecía profundamente cansada. Probablemente acumulaba varias noches de insomnio y por eso había decidido probar en la cama de Sirius. Le dio pena despertarla. Se sentó al borde de la cama y la contempló con cariño.

-Eres tan preciosa que no pareces real –murmuró.

La morena se revolvió pero no despertó. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla. Ese contacto sí que la despertó. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor desorientada. Se sorprendió al descubrir a Sirius y se avergonzó de que la hubiese pillado en su habitación. Se incorporó un poco y preguntó: "¿Has venido a llevarte tus cosas?". Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces vas a quedarte? –preguntó emocionada.

-Primero quiero que me digas si me has ocultado algo más.

La morena asintió entristecida. Él sacudió la cabeza con dolor.

-¿Mataste o torturaste a algún amigo mío que yo no sepa? –preguntó él para calibrar si podría asumir la confesión.

-No… Vamos, no que recuerde… Son cosas sin importancia, creo yo…

-Está bien, cuéntamelo.

La mortífaga se mordió el labio nerviosa, tenía miedo de empeorar aún más la situación. Pero bueno, le iba a demostrar que al menos podía ser sincera.

-Yo creí que lo hacía todo para fastidiarte, estaba convencida de ello, quería que tu vida fuese miserable. Pero viéndolo ahora… Igual no era esa mi intención… –comenzó ella- ¿Te acuerdas de Dorcas Meadowes?

-Por supuesto. Era amiga nuestra y se unió a la Orden, Voldemort la mató.

-Sí, bueno… No me caía bien, la oí decir que quería ser auror para hacer el entrenamiento contigo y meterse en tu cama. Para ser auror necesitaba el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en Defensa. Como dimos con vosotros la clase del boggart, yo sabía que el suyo eran las serpientes. Así que…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius con temor.

-Era la época en la que Voldemort era encantador conmigo porque quería ganarse mi lealtad. Como sabía que me gustan las serpientes, me dejaba a Nagini cuando se iba de viaje. Estaba en una de esas cuando Meadowes tuvo el examen…

-No me jodas que…

-La oculté en un bolso mágico, me colé en el aula donde se hacían los exámenes y cambié el armario del boggart. Nagy y yo nos llevábamos bien, le expliqué de qué iba el asunto y me hizo el favor. ¡Pero tranquilo, no la atacó ni nada! No le dio tiempo… Cuando Meadowes vio a semejante bicho y resultó que el _riddikulus_ no funcionaba le dio un ataque de pánico bestial. Los examinadores tuvieron que llevarla a San Mungo y yo aproveché para recoger a Nagini. Me contó que había valido la pena por ver su cara… o eso entendí, no capto bien el parsel.

El animago la miraba estupefacto. Se notaba que Bellatrix estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. Él recordó que a todos les extrañó que Dorcas suspendiera el examen, fue una bruja notable. Ahora sabía por qué. No supo ni qué contestar.

-Si lo piensas bien, te hice un favor –añadió Bellatrix desviando la mirada-, quería tener algo contigo solo porque estabas muy bueno…

-Estoy –corrigió él.

-Estás –coincidió ella-. Lo hice para salvaguardar tu honor.

Sirius la miró con incredulidad. Intentó hacerle ver la burrada que suponía aquello, pero era un caso perdido. Sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó si había atacado a alguna otra compañera.

-Lily Evans…

-¿¡Pero Lily por qué!? –exclamó él- ¡Si a ella le gustaba James!

-¡Y yo qué sabía! Siempre estaba con vosotros, así que deduje que le gustabais alguno. Tú eras mucho más guapo, así que pensé que eras tú. Fue en sexto. Rodolphus estaba con la viruela del dragón, así que le cogí un pañuelo (sin tocarlo, obviamente) y lo colé en el bolsillo del abrigo de Evans. Al día siguiente ella también estaba en la Enfermería.

-Esta te la voy a pasar… -comentó Sirius con seriedad- Pero únicamente porque el que frotó la capa de Rodolphus en la silla del profesor Flitwick que estaba con viruela fui yo.

Bellatrix abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-Yo también quería que tu vida fuese miserable y decidí contagiar a tu prometido –sentenció el animago.

La mortífaga sonrió ampliamente. Sirius replicó el gesto inconscientemente, no por lo gracioso de la anécdota, sino porque Bellatrix estaba aún más guapa cuando sonreía. Le preguntó si tenía algún otro crimen que confesar. La morena le relató ataques similares a todas las chicas que la acompañaron al baile de Navidad. Y un par a Lupin, por si acaso. Sirius se sorprendió de que hubiese tenido tiempo para estudiar y meterse a mortífaga.

-No fue solo en Hogwarts… ¿Recuerdas a Valérie, nuestra prima lejana, esa de los Black franceses?

-¡La había olvidado! No sé por qué dejaron de venir a… ¡Por el amor de Saiph, Bellatrix, que tenía seis años! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Y qué hizo ella para merecerlo?!

-Bueno, yo tenía nueve, tampoco había mucha diferencia. La oí decirte que quería casarte contigo y…

-¡Porque era el único que jugaba con ella! Jugábamos a mamás y a papás y esas mierdas que les gustan a las niñas; menos a ti, que te gustaba jugar a quemar cosas. ¡Evidentemente no íbamos a casarnos!

-No podía arriesgarme. En nuestra familia los matrimonios se conciertan casi de bebés, ¡yo qué sabía si realmente estabais comprometidos o no!

-Joder, Bella… Es que no sé ni qué decir. Estás muy mal… ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Ya sabes que Druella era experta en pociones, así que guardaba muchas en casa. Le robé un filtro amoroso y se lo di a Valérie para que en lugar de ti se enamorara de…

-¿De quién?

-De Kreacher. Funcionó. Se volvió loca por el pobre elfo que huía horrorizado y no paraba de insultarla. Igual por eso dejaron de venir…

-Estás muy mal, Bella, muy mal… –fue lo único que acertó a repetir Sirius-. ¿Nunca te pillaron?

-Oh, sí. Esa vez me pilló papá. Yo estaba en la cocina con la poción para colarla en su vaso pero no llegaba a la encimera. Estaba probando hechizos para levitarla y poder llegar a su zumo cuando apareció papá y adivinó lo que pretendía.

-¿Y qué hizo?

-Estaba cabreado. Druella y la madre de Valérie le habían criticado por permitirme llevar jerséis con dragones en lugar de vestidos. A él le daba igual lo que llevase mientras fuese la mejor bruja. Así que cuando me descubrió, me cogió en brazos y me subió a la encimera. Me ayudó a echar el filtro en el zumo de la cría y luego nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por los bosques para tener coartada.

Obviando lo descabellado de esos planes, Sirius perdonó un poco a Cygnus Black. A pesar de la férrea disciplina y del matrimonio concertado, compartió momentos de complicidad con su hija. Su padre nunca los tuvo con él y Sirius lo hubiera agradecido. Estuvo un rato pensativo sin saber qué decir. Bellatrix estaba completamente loca… loca por él desde que era una niña. Era a la vez lo más bonito y lo más perturbador que le había pasado.

-No te voy a decir que lo siento porque todas lo merecían… -comentó la bruja- Eres mío y de nadie más. Pero sí que siento haberte hecho daño, tú no lo merecías. ¿Me perdonas?

-No, no te perdono, Bellatrix –respondió con frialdad- No puedo perdonarte, es demasiado. No mereces que te perdone, mereces morir…

La mortífaga le miró a punto de llorar. Sirius se acercó más a ella con gesto amenazante y musitó: "Mereces morir de cosquillas". Al instante se lanzó sobre ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y en las costillas. Bellatrix se retorció intentando liberarse sin dejar de reír (sobre todo de alivio). El animago tenía más fuerza que ella y no le permitió huir. "¡Suéltame!" ordenó la mortífaga sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por liberarse. "¡Eso mismo debió decir Nagini cuando te la metiste al bolso!" respondió él besándole el cuello sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas. El comentario sumado al recuerdo del momento aún le hizo más gracia a la slytherin que por poco se ahogó de risa. Estuvieron haciendo el tonto así hasta que Sirius notó un mordisco en el hombro.

-¡Ay! ¡No iba en serio, Saiph! ¡No iba a hacerle daño a mamá!

-Solo está jugando, si creyera que me estás haciendo daño estarías muerto –aclaró Bellatrix curando la herida con su varita.

-Sois iguales –suspiró mirándolos-, pero sois mi familia y os quiero.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-Sí, Bella, te perdono –respondió él-. Podemos ir a cenar al restaurante francés que te gusta.

"No", murmuró la bruja tumbándose en la cama y obligando a su marido a hacer lo mismo, "Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido". Pegó su espalda al pecho de Sirius y atrapó sus brazos para arroparse entre ellos. No quería celebrar nada, solo necesitaba sentirle junto a ella. El animago no tuvo quejas. La abrazó y sonrió. No pudo evitar comentar: "Creí que a la gran Bellatrix Black no le gustaban los cariñitos".

-No me gustan –aseguró ella al instante.

"Entonces te…" empezó el gryffindor. Sirius no pudo soltarla porque la morena había agarrado sus brazos con fuerza en torno a su cuerpo.

-No me gustan –repitió ella-. Pero en el contrato matrimonial pone que tenemos que hacerlo.

-No recuerdo haber leído esa cláusula…

-Porque eres idiota y no lo leíste con atención.

-Créeme que lo leí con atención, nunca en mi vida me ha hecho tanta ilusión firmar algo.

Bellatrix sonrió y murmuró: "Ya nunca más nos separaremos". A él le pareció un plan inmejorable y le dio un beso en el hombro. Saiph volvió a acomodarse junto al pecho de la bruja y así se quedaron dormidos mientras anochecía sobre su montaña.


	54. Chapter 54

Como cada mañana, Sirius despertó en la cama de Bellatrix con un brazo en torno a su cintura. Comprobó el reloj de su mesilla y vio que aún era pronto, no obstante, no tenía sueño. Le pasaba algunas mañanas: amanecía hiperactivo y con ganas de celebrar lo feliz que era. Su mujer ya le había advertido que lo celebrara como quisiera pero en soledad, ella prefería dormir. Así que solía salir a correr por los bosques, a veces en su forma canina y otras en la humana, disfrutaba mucho de ambas maneras. Se levantó con cuidado y le susurró a la bruja:

-Bella, me voy a correr.

-¿Me he dormido mientras follamos? –murmuró ella adormilada.

Él no pudo evitar reír por lo bruta que era y reformuló la frase:

-No, me voy a hacer deporte.

-Eso no me interesa –respondió ella volviéndose a arrebujar entre las sábanas-. Avísame si follamos.

Su marido le prometió hacerlo, la besó en la mejilla y salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Le recibió el cielo anaranjado del amanecer y una bocanada de aire frío. Lo agradeció para terminar de despertarse. Adquirir una montaña era una extravagancia que solo a su prima se le ocurriría, pero tenía que admitir que no había podido elegir un lugar mejor. Le encantaba correr entre los árboles con hojas purpuras y flores salvajes. Olía a eucalipto, a tierra húmeda y a fuego. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con dragones durmiendo en cuevas, bebiendo en las lagunas o sobrevolando el paraje. Su presencia no les alteraba en absoluto, solían ignorarle como si de un diminuto ratón se tratase. Sin duda eran felices en ese hábitat.

Por supuesto a veces se perdía o se desorientaba y pasaba unas horas dando vueltas sin rumbo. Cuando vencía a su orgullo, lanzaba un hechizo de socorro y al poco aparecía Bellatrix para rescatarlo. A veces incluso Saiph iba a buscarle y se unía a su actividad mañanera.

No se extravió en aquella ocasión: realizó una de sus rutas favoritas (la que pasaba por el bosque en el que se casaron) y a las dos horas alcanzó de nuevo el punto de partida. Cuando ya volvía a la mansión escuchó un chillido, no humano sino animal. No era el rugido de un dragón ni el bramido de los thestrals. Aún así le resultaba familiar. Sacó su varita por si necesitaba defenderse y se acercó al lugar de donde procedía el ruido. Alguien le estaba esperando.

-¡Buckbeak, viejo amigo! –exclamó con alegría.

El hipogrifo con el que escapó años atrás también se alegró de verlo. Sin necesidad de saludo, le golpeó con su pata para que le acariciara. El animago lo hizo con verdadera alegría:

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¡Te dejé con Hagrid!

Obviamente el animal no contestó. Sirius supuso que lo echaba de menos y, de alguna forma, lo había rastreado. Las criaturas mágicas tenían un don para eso: podían tardar más o menos, pero lograban localizar a las personas que les eran queridas. Eso sucedió con los thestrals de Bellatrix: aparecieron en su montaña pocos meses después de que ella se mudara.

-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta?

El animal profirió un chillido de aquiescencia. Se inclinó y Sirius subió de un salto a su lomo. Al instante el animal empezó a galopar y echó el vuelo. La vista desde el cielo era aún más impresionante que en tierra. El animago solía volar con su escoba, pero hacerlo sobre su viejo camarada resultaba más emocionante. Estuvo un rato riendo y poniendo al día al animal (le dio exactamente igual que no entendiera una palabra). Como Sirius supuso que Buckbeak estaría cansado del viaje, pronto aterrizaron en la explanada frente a la mansión. Pero no estaban solos.

-Buenos días, Saiph, ¿todo bien? –preguntó el animago.

No iba todo bien. El dragón agitaba las alas con furia, salía humo de sus fauces y profería un gruñido de baja frecuencia. Sirius le había visto antes en esa actitud: justo antes de atacar a otros dragones. Se giró para comprobarlo pero estaban solos, no había nadie más. Por muy pequeño y adorable que fuese, Saiph era mortífero. Sus afiladísimas garras podían desgarrar la garganta de cualquier criatura en menos de un segundo. Y solo respetaba a Bellatrix. Así que el animago dio gracias cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió y la bruja salió corriendo.

La mortífaga llevaba únicamente el jersey largo con el que solía dormir y sus botas de combate. Su pelo estaba más enmarañado de lo habitual y en su rostro se adivinaba que un minuto antes dormía. Probablemente había sentido la furia de su cachorro. En cuanto vio a su marido sobre el hipogrifo lo comprendió. Se acercó a ellos y en voz baja ordenó:

-Sirius, desmonta despacio, no toques al hipogrifo y no abras la boca.

El animago frunció el ceño desconcertado y abrió la boca. Pero se frenó y la cerró. Acató la orden tal y como le había indicado. Una vez en tierra, en el mismo tono cauteloso, la bruja le dijo:

-Transfórmate y sal corriendo, Saiph te va a atacar.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Qué le he hecho! –preguntó él en un susurro sin dejar de vigilar al dragón.

-Has jugado con una criatura que no es él, está celoso y se siente engañado y traicionado. No puedo calmarlo cuando está así, es igual que nosotros con las infidelidades. Así que transfórmate y… ¡corre!

Justo en ese momento el dragoncito se abalanzó sobre él. Sirius ya contaba con ello, se apartó con rapidez y se transformó. Como perro era capaz de correr mucho más rápido que como humano. Aunque nada comparable a la velocidad del dragón. Tuvo que esquivar llamaradas y ataques sin tregua. Bellatrix los contempló alejarse y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –le preguntó a Buckbeak que la miró ladeando la cabeza.

No pudo tomar ninguna decisión respecto al animal porque en ese momento unos metros más allá se apareció Draco. Dedujo por sus gestos que su madre le había hastiado con algún asunto y acudía para desahogarse. Bellatrix le saludó y le preguntó si necesitaba algo. El chico la miró ruborizado: no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su tía únicamente con un jersey. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó exponer el motivo de su visita:

-Tía Bella, quería pedirte que… -empezó.

Entonces vio a su viejo enemigo: el hipogrifo que le atacó en tercer curso y logró esquivar a la muerte. Abrió mucho los ojos con horror y exclamó: "¡TÚ!". Por desgracia, el reconocimiento fue mutuo. El animal se abalanzó sobre Draco que ya corría montaña abajo sin dejar de gritar. Bellatrix los contempló cruzada de brazos. Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "Si es que soy la más normal de esta familia…". Dejó que todos esos machos ansiosos se persiguieran entre sí, ella necesitaba su té con whisky. Entró a casa y desayunó con tranquilidad.

Después se duchó, se vistió y se fue a su despacho a revisar sus negocios. Estaba terminando de enviar el correo con sus cuervos cuando su marido apareció por fin. Parecía que hubiese corrido una maratón, le costaba respirar y lucía algunos rasguños. Pero estaba de una pieza, pocos en su situación hubiesen podido decir lo mismo.

-Le he despistado –jadeó-, creo que le he…

No continuó porque a lo que el cuervo salió por la ventana, se cruzó con Saiph que entraba. Al instante Sirius agarró a su prima y se colocó tras ella para usarla de escudo humano. A Bellatrix no le hizo gracia. El dragón se detuvo volando frente a ellos, no tan iracundo como al principio pero sin duda mantenía el enfado. "Discúlpate" masculló Bellatrix entre dientes. El animago ni se cuestionó lo rocambolesco de la situación, simplemente obedeció:

-Lo siento mucho, Saiph. No ha significado nada para mí, te lo prometo. Buck…

Se interrumpió al recibir un codazo de su mujer. Mostrar familiaridad con el enemigo no era un buen enfoque. Así que se corrigió:

-El bicho ese no es nada mío, solo un viejo conocido, pero nadie especial. Le he seguido la corriente para que no se enfadara, pero no he disfrutado con él, no he sentido nada.

El _wiseshadow _parecía estar escuchándole con atención.

-He pensado en ti todo el rato. Me encanta cuando jugamos juntos, pero no quiero molestarte por las mañanas cuando estás tan a gusto durmiendo con mamá… Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, eres la única criatura especial de mi vida.

-Sí, es evidente que yo no cuento –masculló la bruja-, me estás usando para protegerte…

El animago ni lo negó ni la liberó.

-Nunca más voy a hacerle caso a ningún animal si a ti no te parece bien. Además no tienes motivos para estar celoso: eres el dragón más poderoso y alucinante del mundo y él solo es un apestoso bicho híbrido, sería ridículo compararos… No quiero perderte, lo último que quería era hacerte daño. ¿Me perdonas? –preguntó compungido- Podemos ir a desayunar a tu pastelería favorita, esa en la que hacen calderos de chocolate solo para ti.

El animal le contempló unos segundos más. Después miró a Bellatrix como consultándole su opinión.

-Como tú veas, a mí ahora mismo tampoco me tiene muy contenta…

Saiph lo meditó durante unos segundos más pero finalmente, accedió a perdonarlo a cambio del chocolate prometido. Sirius no perdió tiempo ni en ducharse: utilizó un hechizo limpiador y transfiguró su ropa. Ya se arreglaría cuando el dragón se hubiese calmado. Agarró a Bellatrix del brazo por si volvía a necesitar protección y salieron juntos a desayunar.

El resto del día lo dedicaron a llevar a Saiph a sus lugares favoritos. Primero dieron un paseo por la zona mágica de Estocolmo: el pequeñajo solía disfrutar entrando a tiendas de mascotas y burlándose de las criaturas que tenían a la venta. Seguidamente estuvieron persiguiéndolo con sus escobas durante varias horas. Comieron en un restaurante de hielo en el que todo el mobiliario era de ese material; solían echarlos a los cinco minutos porque el dragoncito adoraba lanzar llamaradas y ver cómo se derretía el local. También sucedió en esa ocasión. Por la tarde lo llevaron a uno de sus bosques favoritos donde disfrutaba cazando. Cuando apareció con el tercer cadáver de la jornada, decidieron dar el día por concluido. Por desgracia el homenajeado no estaba de acuerdo.

Sirius estaba tirando en la cama leyendo una carta de Harry mientras Bellatrix hacía lo mismo con una de la ministra de magia inglesa. Estaba agotados después de pasar todo el día de un lado para otro. Creyeron que su hijo estaría en el mismo estado, pero a la hora de cenar, apareció revoloteando sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué quieres, Saiph? Si vas a obligarme a hacer más ejercicio, prefiero que me mates. Mira, aquí tienes mi cuello, adelante –indicó el moreno.

-No quiere tu cuello, quiere cenar en el italiano en el que le preparan albóndigas de carne de hipogrifo.

-Un final poético… -murmuró Sirius.

Mientras se levantaban con esfuerzo para vestirse y cumplir la voluntad de su cachorro, Bellatrix murmuró:

-Anda, ponte unos pantalones ajustados o algo por lo que me merezca la pena vivir.

-No me gusta que me trates como a un objeto, Trixie –protestó él.

-No te gusta, te encanta.

-¡No es…! Nah, nunca podré negar eso, tienes razón –reconoció él-. Pero ponte pantalones tú también, así disfrutamos los dos. Además me recuerda a cuando eras pequeña y tu padre te los ponía con las camisetas de dragones para que pudieras entrenar mejor. Estabas adorable.

La bruja sonrió ante el lejano recuerdo. Otro motivo por el que sabía que Sirius era el único para ella era porque recordaba los buenos momentos que a ella le robaron los dementores. Y le encantaba recuperarlos. Ambos cumplieron los deseos del otro y se admiraron el trasero mutuamente. Olvidaron por completo la cena. Estaban besándose y acariciándose cuando escucharon un gruñido. Saiph los miraba reclamando su comida. "Qué duro es ser padre" murmuró el animago. Bellatrix estuvo de acuerdo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de su marido y caminaron hasta la zona de aparición.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el restaurante, el chef principal salió a recibirlos.

-¡Señores Black, qué alegría verlos! ¡Oh, Míster Saiph! Ahora mismo doy la orden de que empiecen a prepararle sus albóndigas especiales, ¡qué honor tenerles de nuevo aquí!

El dragoncito rugió feliz. Otro camarero apareció al punto para guiarles a su reservado. No obstante, no pudieron llegar al suyo: en el anterior una pareja de jóvenes llamó su atención.

-¡Tía Bella, tío Sirius! ¡Primo Saiph! –exclamó Draco con inusitada alegría- ¡Que sorpresa veros aquí! Venid, venid, sentaos con nosotros.

Ambos Black se miraron extrañados. Su sobrino nunca era tan efusivo con ellos y menos en público. Sirius no recordaba que le hubiese llamado así en su vida. No obstante, se sentaron con ellos. El joven les presentó a su acompañante:

-Esta es Catharina, la hija de unos amigos de mamá.

-Mucho gusto, llámenme Cath, por favor.

Era una chica rubia de ojos azules y piel clara, sin duda nórdica y de una posición social acomodada. Les saludó con exquisita cortesía e incluso disimuló su extrañeza al entender que eran primos y estaban casados. A Bellatrix le recordó terriblemente a Narcissa, no dudó que ella había tenido algo que ver con esa cita. Aún así le pareció bien, hacían buena pareja.

Como ellos también habían llegado hacía poco, pidieron los cuatro. Sabiendo que no sería su mujer quien iniciaría las cortesías, Sirius le preguntó a la chica de dónde era. Resultó que pertenecía a la nobleza noruega, pero no presumía de ello. La habían educado para tener clase y guardar las formas. Aún así le costaba disimular su fascinación por Draco. El animago intuyó que no era del todo recíproco. Y lo confirmó con la siguiente pregunta de su sobrino:

-Nunca me has contado cómo te hiciste los tatuajes, tío Sirius.

El animago lo captó al vuelo. Sus padres habían obligado a Draco a salir con esa chica y a él no le hacía ninguna gracia pero tampoco quería ser descortés. Así que su plan era que los Black la ahuyentaran por él. Tenía suerte, era su especialidad.

-Fue en la cárcel, por supuesto, me los hice yo mismo. Estuve doce años, tuve tiempo de sobra.

Durante unos segundos Catharina no logró disimular su expresión de horror.

-No te preocupes, querida –comentó Sirius con una sonrisa-, fue un error, yo era inocente.

-Oh, qué alivio –respondió la chica con amabilidad-, en ningún momento he dudado que…

-La que no era inocente es nuestra adorable Trixie –continuó el animago-. Pero hay que reconocerle lo suyo: es la mejor usando _crucio_, ¡sus víctimas quedan irrecuperables! Por no hablar de la elegancia con la que aceptó la condena... Luego se escapó y siguió matando, no le puedes pedir a un artista que deje de crear… pero ahora ya está casi bien, ¿a que sí, amor mío?

La morena, que no entendía en absoluto de qué iba aquello, le miraba estupefacta. Sirius jamás había alabado su faceta asesina y le emocionaba profundamente que se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Así que asintió con vehemencia.

-Bueno, mi familia somos un poco peculiar… Pero nos queremos igual. Salvo mi padre, que los odia a los dos y siempre los critica con sus pavos reales… -comentó Draco fingiendo tristeza.

La chica estaba casi tan pálida como el mantel de hilo. Aún así respondió que cada familia era única y eso era lo más maravilloso. Draco miró a Sirius con desesperación: si lo de Azkaban había fallado, nada funcionaría. Pero al gryffindor le gustaban los retos, no pensaba rendirse. Mientras, a Saiph le habían traído su enorme fuente de albóndigas y prácticamente estaba buceando entre ellas sin dejar de devorarlas. Bellatrix lo contemplaba embobada ajena al drama de su sobrino.

-¡Mira qué mono es nuestro pequeñín! –comentó Sirius- No queremos tener hijos humanos, seríamos unos padres horribles y ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a deformar nuestro cuerpo con un parto. Además, al primer lloro del bebé, Bella lo _cruciaría_. Y yo tendría que lanzarle un _avada_ al crío, claro, para eliminar su sufrimiento.

Catharina lo miró con espanto durante unos segundos. Luego rió con una risa suave y comentó:

-¡Oh, qué ocurrentes sois, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una conversación tan distendida!

-¿De qué habláis en tu casa? –preguntó Bellatrix ladeando la cabeza.

Sirius odiaba fracasar. Pero al parecer no había forma de que su discurso incomodara a la joven. Era igual que Narcissa, lograba encajarlo todo porque la habían educado para ello. Entonces recordó lo que más incomodaba a su cuñada. Igual las palabras no, pero los actos siempre resultaban mucho más esclarecedores. Así que mientras Catharina le explicaba a la mortífaga sus debates familiares, diciéndose que lo hacía únicamente por ayudar a su sobrino, agarró a su mujer y exclamó:

-¡Joder, cómo me pones amor mío!

Seguidamente la besó lenta y concienzudamente. Bellatrix se quedó paralizada, bastante sorprendida de su repentino arrebato. Pero enseguida soltó el tenedor y le pasó los brazos por la parte baja de la espalda. Sirius le acarició el escote sin dejar de entrechocar sus lenguas. Draco (que en cualquier otra situación se hubiese sonrojado de la cabeza a los pies) sonrió con cariño. "Ojalá tener una relación como la de mis tíos, ¡siempre serán mi modelo a seguir!" sentenció. No hizo falta más porque su acompañante se levantó y se disculpó. Una cosa era bromear y otra muy distinta dar un espectáculo de pésimo gusto en medio de un restaurante. Cuando los Black terminaron, Bellatrix se recompuso y comentó:

-Siri, creo que tenemos que poner límites. Ya sabes que me encanta, pero igual sobarme las tetas en un restaurante sería la línea… ¿A dónde va Cath?

-Al baño –respondió Draco con profundo alivio.

-Pero si el baño está al fondo… Eso es la salida.

-¡Así es! –exclamó el rubio satisfecho.

Le dio las gracias a Sirius con todo su corazón y les explicó la situación: desde que su madre se enteró de lo suyo con Harry pasaba los días buscándole una buena chica con la que casarse. Él le explicaba muy amablemente a todas que de momento disfrutaba de su soltería, pero algunas lo veían un buen partido y no lo dejaban escapar fácilmente. Narcissa se enfadaría cuando se enterase de que había espantado a otra, pero era culpa suya. Bellatrix entendió entonces su comportamiento previo y miró a su marido dolida:

-Entonces todo era teatro… No estás orgulloso de lo buena asesina que soy, ¿verdad?

El merodeador la miró durante unos segundos y al final susurró en su oído: "Si respondiera a eso violaría todos mis principios". Ella lo tomó por un sí y sonrió satisfecha. Sirius no deseaba en absoluto inmiscuirse, pero intuía que su sobrino no tenía con quién hablar.

-Pero… ¿a ti te interesan las mujeres, Draco?

El rubio parecía dispuesto a protestar por la suposición. Pero se calló. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sus padres no lo comprendían. Sabía que si alguien no le juzgaría serían sus tíos: más barbaridades de las que habían hecho ellos… Así que negó con la cabeza. Bellatrix frunció el ceño.

-De pequeño decías que querías casarte conmigo… A los cuatro años le robaste la varita a tu padre para lanzarle la maldición asesina a Rodolphus porque te decía que yo era suya. No te salió bien, pero me sentí muy orgullosa de ti (y ojalá lo hubieras conseguido).

Ahí sí que Draco se ruborizó de manera notable. Al rato murmuró: "Fuiste la única, tía". Bellatrix alzó las cejas sorprendida, pero también se sintió halagada. Sonrió y sentenció:

-Si no quieres salir con chicas, no salgas. Haz lo que te de la puñetera gana, ya hablaré yo con Cissy, tendrá que asumirlo. Ella nunca lo ha entendido porque pudo casarse con el inútil del que se enamoró (lo siento, Draco, cuanto antes asumas lo de tu padre, mejor), pero me niego a que sigamos funcionando así en esta familia.

El joven le dio las gracias profundamente aliviado y emocionado por su apoyo.

-Entonces, si tu sobrino quiere estar con un sangre sucia… -intervino Sirius.

-¡No digas gilipolleces tú también! Una cosa es ser gay y otra es ser estúpido.

-¡Trixie, no…!

-¿Te has casado tú con una sangre sucia? ¿No, verdad? Pues calla y come –le ordenó su mujer.

Su marido sacudió la cabeza y masculló que tenía suerte de que le pusiera que le diera órdenes. Volvió a centrarse en su comida mientras Draco los contemplaba. Sirius sabía cuál debía ser el siguiente tema, pero hasta a él le daba apuro sacarlo. ¿Y si Draco sí que sentía algo por Harry? Eso no podía salir bien de ninguna forma… Por suerte, el chico adivinó su pensamiento y comentó:

-La verdad es que ahora mismo no quiero estar con nadie. Me encanta vivir aquí a mi aire y trabajar con los dragonologistas, es mucho mejor que mi vida en Londres. Me quedan muchos años para buscar pareja si es que en algún momento llega a interesarme.

Sirius asintió comprendiendo que era su forma de expresar que él tampoco tenía sentimientos hacia Harry. Terminaron de cenar ya con sus habituales conversaciones absurdas. Una hora después, Bellatrix necesitó varias servilletas y hechizos para limpiar a su hijo, que tras las albóndigas había disfrutado de una fuente de chocolate. Pero lo consiguió y pudieron volver a casa.

Saiph salió a hacer su ronda nocturna por los bosques y los Black aprovecharon para echar sus tres polvos de buenas noches. Cuando terminaron con el último ápice de energía, se tumbaron entre jadeos. Sirius le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le acarició la clavícula distraído. Al poco no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Tú que conoces más a Draco, ¿crees que ha mentido?

-¿Sobre…?

-Sobre lo de que no desea tener nada con Harry.

-¡Ah! No sabía que hablabais de Potter… -murmuró pensativa- No lo sé… No creo ni que él mismo lo tenga claro. Teniendo los padres que tiene se habrá convencido de que debe rechazar esos impulsos, así que aunque sintiera algo no creo que fuese consciente.

-Nosotros también decíamos que preferíamos estar solos y que nos odiábamos…

-Exacto. Y solventamos nuestros problemas (que eran más gordos, por cierto), sin ayuda de nadie. Así que deja que los críos se apañen solos. Nosotros ya tenemos de sobra con nuestro hijo el asesino glotón.

"Completamente de acuerdo" murmuró Sirius abrazándola y cerrando los ojos. Tal como le venían las preocupaciones, se le iban. Él ya había hablado con los dos y le había supuesto mucho esfuerzo. Que lo solucionaran ellos mientras él disfrutaba de su adorable y trastornada persona favorita.


	55. Chapter 55

Los Black dedicaron los días siguientes a las reuniones sociales para solucionar sus desacuerdos. Empezaron visitando a los Malfoy. No por deseo ni decisión propia, sino porque a la mañana siguiente de espantar a la cita de Draco, Bellatrix recibió una lechuza de Narcissa. La invitaba a tomar el té con el tono formal y condescendiente que usaba cuando se fraguaba una gran bronca. Así que como se lo había prometido, la morena se apareció junto a Sirius dispuesta a defender la libertad sexual de su sobrino.

Entraron al salón donde les esperaba la rubia. Estaba sentada en un sofá tomando el té como la aristócrata que era. A su lado Draco los miraba compungido. De nuevo, Lucius debía estar ocupado en el Ministerio… o conspirando con sus pavos reales para librarse de su cuñada.

Antes de pronunciar palabra, la señora de la casa les dedicó una mirada de desprecio. Seguidamente comentó:

-A tu marido no lo he invitado, él tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-¿¡Yo por qué!? –protestó él.

-Porque si no hubieses traicionado a la familia y hubieses estado en slytherin, no habrías sido amigo de Potter, ni padrino de su hijo y no estaríamos en esta situación.

El animago la miró estupefacto. No tenía ganas de discutir, pero tampoco quería irse. Así que decidió fastidiar a su prima pequeña. "Está bien, me voy" suspiró. Bellatrix le agarró de la mano intentando impedirlo, pero le bastó una mirada para entender el plan, así que le liberó. Narcissa alzó las cejas sorprendida de su victoria y curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bueno, querida hermana, quiero que sepas que no fue nada fácil conseguirle a mi hijo una cita con la…

Se interrumpió al ver que un enorme perro negro aparecía en el salón correteando alegremente. Se aseguró de dejar un rastro de huellas de barro y finalmente se tumbó en el sofá que ocupaba Bellatrix. Apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y ella le acarició sonriente. Antes de que su hermana abriera la boca para protestar, la mayor aclaró:

-Ya no es mi marido, ahora es mi mascota. Todo en orden, procede.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco. Durante un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de criticar a Sirius. La desechó a gran velocidad: su hermana siempre la había protegido, pero su marido era el límite. No quería experimentar sus _crucios_.

-Como te decía… Catharina pertenece a la monarquía noruega, su familia es de sangre pura y me ha costado meses conseguir que…

-Si todo eso está muy bien, Cissy, si a mí la muchacha me cayó bien. De hecho me parece mejor opción que la que tienes ahora, ¡date una alegría con ella!

-¡BELLATRIX! ¡No digas necedades y menos…!

-El caso es que si a Draco no le gustan las chicas es cruel que le obligues a salir con ellas.

-Es solo una fase, si…

-¡No me jodas con el "es solo una fase, ya cambiará de idea, no sabe lo que quiere porque es muy joven"! –la interrumpió Bellatrix con hastío- Sé que es nuestras familias era impensable lo de liarte con alguien de tu mismo sexo, pero las cosas cambian, Cissy. Ya hay parejas homosexuales de sangre pura y existen métodos para tener descendencia preservando los genes y la sangre.

-¿Y has oído cómo se habla de esas parejas? Yo no quiero eso para mi hijo.

En ese punto Bellatrix soltó una carcajada.

-¡Por el amor de Circe, Cissy! ¿Crees que es humanamente posible que se hable más y peor que lo que se ha hablado de nosotros? Somos unos parias desterrados y pasados de moda que perdimos dos guerras y visitamos la cárcel como quien va a la playa a veranear. ¿Crees que les importa una mierda con quién follemos? ¡Eso es lo de menos!

Su hermana la contempló enfurecida, más por la hiriente sinceridad que por la burla. Draco estaba agradecido porque se estaba esmerando por él. Y Canuto daba la sensación de que, pese a ser un perro, se estaba partiendo de risa y disfrutando profundamente. Mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas, Bellatrix continuó:

-Fíjate en mí. Me he casado con mi primo, un expresidiario zumbado que cuando se aburre se transforma en perro. ¿Has leído algo de eso en la presa? No. Anunciaron nuestra boda como nuestro apellido y estatus requiere, pero ni una línea más. Después de todas las barbaridades (y aún así se han quedado cortos) que llevan décadas escribiendo sobre nosotros, ya no pueden mantener el nivel. Les hemos puesto el listón demasiado alto.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras la rubia buscaba la réplica. Bellatrix decidió aportar el argumento que le había aconsejado Sirius cuando prepararon el encuentro.

-Cissy, tú siempre has sido una gran madre, lo has dado todo por Draco. Mentiste a Voldemort por él y él estaba dispuesto a matar a Dumbledore por vosotros. Si le pides que se case con una chica a la que no quiere, lo hará, ¿pero quieres eso para tu hijo? ¿Deseas que seas que tu felicidad sea la causa de su infelicidad?

A Draco le costó disimular una débil sonrisa porque supo que su tía había acertado. Miró a su madre con aspecto inocente y rostro compungido. Narcissa le miró primero a él, después a su hermana que la contemplaba con una sonrisa y luego a Canuto que ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad esperando su reacción.

-En primer lugar, es curioso oír eso de la misma mujer que sentenció: "Si yo tuviera un hijo sería un honor que muriera por el Señor Oscuro" –comentó Narcissa.

-Sí, tiene su gracia –reconoció Bellatrix.

-Está bien, ya ha quedado claro vuestro punto de vista. Podéis marcharos, esto es entre mi hijo y yo.

-Pero… -empezó la morena.

Canuto bajó del sofá y le señaló a la mortífaga la puerta. La slytherin no necesitó más pistas. Se despidió de su hermana y su sobrino y se marcharon. Ya fuera, recogió a Saiph y liberó de sus fauces al pavo real albino favorito de Lucius. Sirius volvió a su forma humana.

-Nos ha echado porque no quiere reconocer que tienes razón –le explicó el mago-. Ahora hablará con Draco y seguro que lo arreglan. Le costará un tiempo asumirlo, pero lo hará.

-¡Ah! Genial entonces, otra misión cumplida –comentó la morena satisfecha-. ¡Qué bien lo hacemos todo!

Su marido asintió completamente de acuerdo. Pasaron el resto de la mañana volando con Saiph. Después llamaron a un elfo para que les llevase algo de comer al claro del bosque en el que estaban y se les hizo de noche con sus juegos y tonterías. Aprovechando que el cielo estaba despejado, Bellatrix extendió su capa sobre la hierba y se tumbó con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Sirius. De inmediato Saiph se acomodó sobre su estómago La bruja contempló las estrellas mientras el animago le acariciaba la cara.

-Me ha escrito Harry –murmuró él mientras trazaba círculos sobre su frente y sus mejillas-, dice que esta semana ha ido a Hogwarts para dar una charla en Defensa.

-Mm… -respondió únicamente su mujer que estaba muy a gusto en esa posición.

-Me ha contado que Minnie colgó nuestros carteles de Azkaban en el Aula de Detención. Los alumnos peregrinan para hacerse fotos como si fuésemos Merlín y Morgana. En los recreos juegan a ser "los Black" e intentan escapar de Azkaban. Suelen incordiar a Filch para que haga de dementor.

Bellatrix rió con ganas. Habían creado un digno legado. No obstante, había un pensamiento que no conseguía apartar de su cabeza, una angustia punzante en un rincón de su cerebro que la acosaba en todo momento.

-Siri… Tenemos que ir a Londres, tengo que conseguir el libro que quiere Hermione de la Mansión Black.

-¿Estás segura? Sé que es un libro único y muy importante, pero si vas a sufrir no merece la pena.

-Lo de menos es el libro. Necesito demostrarme a mí misma que puedo entrar en esa casa, vencer mis traumas de la infancia y el odio hacia mi madre.

-De acuerdo. Mañana tengo la reunión con el Jefe de Aurores sueco que me pidió ayuda para sus planes de expansión, pero podemos ir pasado mañana.

-Muy bien –murmuró la bruja con la mirada perdida.

Sirius sabía que si a su prima le daba respeto entrar en esa casa no era por los recuerdos. Era porque contaba con alguna amenaza real y tangible. Pero ella no parecía querer hablar de ello hasta que fuera necesario, así que no insistió. En su lugar le preguntó dónde se alojarían. Claro que podían quedarse en Grimmauld Place, pero ahora Harry y Ginny eran un matrimonio… un matrimonio con evidentes problemas y ellos no tenían ningún deseo de meterse en medio. Bellatrix se negó en redondo.

-Podemos quedarnos en la Mansión Malfoy, desde que Cissy y Draco se vinieron aquí ya no vive nadie.

-Ah… Vale… -murmuró Sirius.

La bruja notó una ligera decepción en su voz. Apartó la vista de las estrellas y la fijó en su marido.

-¿No te parece bien? Puedo buscar otro sitio que te guste más. La Mansión Lestrange es mía o…

-No, no es eso, es que… -su voz murió en un susurro nervioso.

-Siri, les has puesto nombre a cada una de las vértebras de mi columna, creo que hay confianza para que me digas lo que piensas.

El animago sonrió y aceptó que tenía razón.

\- Bueno, siempre me hizo ilusión, porque me daban envidia James y Lily… Cuando de joven me compré mi apartamento en las afueras nunca llevé a ninguna chica. Me prometí que cuando estuviera con una novia sería la definitiva y… Sé que es cursi y absurdo pero…

-Vale –murmuró la morena encogiéndose de hombros-, nos quedamos ahí.

-Es que es bastante pequeño y suele hacer frío… No me parece el lugar en el que le gustaría hospedarse a la dueña de una montaña.

-La dueña de la montaña vivió la mitad de su vida en una celda de dos por tres, podrá soportarlo.

El merodeador sonrió de nuevo y la besó en la frente. Le comentó que podían ir, se lo enseñaba (en medio minuto porque no había mucho que ver) y si no le gustaba se aparecían en la Mansión Malfoy. A la slytherin le pareció estupendo. Cerró los ojos mucho más relajada al haber planeado ya el viaje maldito. Se relajó hasta el punto de dormirse. Sirius, que sabía que las últimas noches no había descansado bien, no se atrevió a despertarla. Así que la cogió en brazos y observó el bosque a su alrededor.

-Tú sabes salir de aquí, ¿verdad?

Al instante Saiph alzó el vuelo y Sirius lo tomó por un sí. Siguió al dragoncito que en pocos minutos los llevó hasta la entrada de su mansión. La bruja ni se inmutó durante el trayecto. Eso era más cómodo y menos mareante que la aparición.

Al día siguiente estaban desayunando cuando uno de los anillos de la bruja se calentó. Alguien se había aparecido en su montaña. Sospechó quién era y suspiró. No estaba preparada para más drama. Sirius tampoco, por eso intentó de nuevo contener sus ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Dolohov. La última interacción de Bellatrix con su amigo había sido _cruciar _a su mujer, así que juzgó que debían solucionarlo. Y no eran los únicos.

-A Marlene le gustaría hablar contigo –le indicó a Sirius-, no ha venido para no agobiar… Bueno, en realidad no ha venido para que tu mujer no la asesine. Pero está en el café italiano del centro mágico, por si quieres ir…

Los Black se miraron dudosos. Finalmente Sirius decidió que debía hacerlo, aunque solo fuese por cerrar esa dolorosa etapa. Informó a su mujer de que volvía enseguida, le dedicó a Dolohov otra mirada asesina y se apareció. Sin pensarlo para no arrepentirse entró a la cafetería.

Ahí estaba sentada en una mesa: su casi-novia de la juventud. Nunca tuvieron nada serio, pero tenían complicidad, lo pasaban bien y deseaban luchar juntos para cambiar el mundo. Al final fue el mundo quien les cambió a ellos. Marlene ya no era la rubia rebosante de energía que traía locos a todos los gryffindors, no parecía quedar nada de eso. Era como si un dementor se hubiese afincado en sus ojos azules y arrebatado su brillo. Sirius pidió un café y ocupó la silla frente a ella.

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos. Él escrutando su rostro, intentado sin éxito reconocer a su vieja compañera de aventuras. Y ella intentando elegir las palabras que nada lograrían arreglar.

-Gracias por venir.

Sirius enarcó una ceja. ¿Eso era todo? Reunió paciencia y asintió mientras esperaba a que prosiguiera.

-Estás tan guapo… Más incluso que de joven. Supongo que es porque ahora estás con la persona que realmente…

-Marlene, ¿qué pretendes con esto? –la cortó Sirius- ¿Me vas a explicar que pasó o…?

-No, la verdad es que no -reconoció ella no con vergüenza sino con la simpleza de quien asume la deprimente realidad-. Creí que era fuerte, valiente y que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por vosotros… Pero me pasó como a Peter: tras dos días de tortura, estuve más que dispuesta a colaborar. Después de eso supe que debía renunciar a mi vida.

-¿No entiendes que no es eso lo que me molesta? Bueno, no solo eso… Es el hecho de que nos lo ocultaras, de que huyeras y rehicieras tu vida mientras nosotros moríamos. De una forma u otra, pero todos morimos tras la primera guerra.

-¡Es que no podía! ¿¡Cómo iba a mirarte a la cara después de que por mi culpa encontraran a los Longbottom!?

-Probablemente me hubiese cabreado lo indecible, sí. Pero teniendo en cuenta que me he casado con la mujer que los torturó… Al parecer soy más permisivo de lo que creía.

La rubia esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, tal vez por la ironía, tal vez por no llorar. Se terminaron sus cafés y finalmente sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

-¿Me odias?

-No –respondió Sirius con sinceridad-, no te odio.

La rubia lo meditó durante unos segundos y respondió:

-Creo que ese fue el problema: ni siquiera puedes odiarme. Prefieres no hacer ese esfuerzo y olvidar. No como a tu prima, que la odiabas con pasión. Siempre, en todo momento. Aun cuando bailabas conmigo en el baile de Navidad, tus ojos bailaban con ella.

Sirius resopló ante semejante cursilería. Luego tuvo la creciente sospecha de que igual toda aquella traición se debía de nuevo al motivo más viejo del mundo.

-Dime por favor que nada de… esto fue porque tenías celos de Bella.

-Querría decirte que no, pero no lo sé. Ya da igual, todo da igual. Como bien has dicho, todos morimos entonces, no queda nada. Y ahora ambos somos felices, yo lo soy, quiero mucho a Dolohov y él a mí. Fue el único que mostró compasión cuando me secuestraron y me agarré a él con todas mis fuerzas. Por eso preferí empezar una nueva vida en Alemania. Pero antes de volver, querría saber si algún día podrás perdonarme…

El animago la miró con la incredulidad patente en su rostro. No comprendía cómo alguien podía rendirse así: Voldemort mató a su familia y ella no volvió para luchar contra él. Les dejó a ellos esa tarea e inició una nueva vida. No vio necesidad de explicárselo, no le apetecía ni gritar. Marlene tenía razón: ya no sentía odio ni pasión hacia ella. Nada. Y se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor. Así que respondió:

-Quizá algún día. Vamos a dejar pasar otros veinte años y volvemos a hablar. Sé feliz, Marlene.

Con una breve sonrisa burlona marca de los Black, salió del café y volvió a aparecerse en su montaña. Encontró a Bellatrix jugando con Saiph a atrapar bolitas; tenían que ser bolitas de chocolate para que el dragón disfrutara más. Sirius se acercó a ella y le pasó los brazos por la cintura. Ella le besó y él le preguntó dónde estaba Dolohov.

-Hemos hecho las paces y me he deshecho de él –respondió alegremente-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?

-Muy bien –respondió Sirius-, dice que estoy más guapo que cuando tenía veinte años.

Bellatrix sonrió y respondió revolviéndole el pelo:

-Eso es porque lo estás.

-¿No estás celosa?

-No. Sé que eres mío y ya nadie puede cambiar eso –respondió ella mirándole a los ojos-. ¿Entonces todo bien?

-Sí, ya está. He aceptado que el gran amor de mi juventud fue una chica a la que odié… y al final me casé con ella. Nunca ha habido nadie más.

-¡Y mi esfuerzo me costó! Años y años de boicotear a tus pretendientas… y a Lupin.

Sirius sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. La besó y practicaron duelo hasta que el animago se tuvo que marchar al Ministerio. Bellatrix aprovechó para escribir a Hermione y contarle que irían por fin a recuperar el libro. Ya que estaba en el Ministerio, el animago empleó una de las chimeneas especiales por las que se podían hacer conferencias con el extranjero. Le contó a Harry que les iban a visitar y el chico se emocionó porque así podrían asistir a la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que le estaban preparando a Hermione.

-¿En qué consistirá? –le preguntó Bellatrix cuando se lo contó esa noche.

-Lo están preparando Harry y Ron, una cena informal en Grimmauld con sus padres, sus amigos e incluso Minerva, creo. Y por la noche van a ir a un concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-¿Ese grupo que tiene nombre femenino pero está formado por ocho tíos?

-Sí.

-No los aguanto.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende que tú odies algo, amor mío –respondió él con sorna-. No están mal. Podemos ir a beber y a gritar en un entorno en el que no nos pueden echar la bronca.

-¿Crees que puedo gritar_ crucio_ mientras apunto a los miembros del grupo y que nadie sepa lo que pasa?

-Puedes probar.

La bruja sonrió satisfecha de su nuevo plan. Casi disminuyó la angustia por haberse comprometido a volver a la mansión Black. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de ello, pero como siempre, la realidad le saldría al paso.


	56. Chapter 56

Al día siguiente tomaron el traslador a Londres. Una vez ahí, Sirius los apareció en su apartamento de las afueras. En los campos de alrededor que conformaban la campiña se acumulaba una densa alfombra de las hojas que los árboles iban perdiendo. Era una zona bonita y tranquila, con casas bastante separadas entre sí. A Bellatrix le gustó. Al instante Saiph alzó el vuelo para inspeccionar la zona. Sirius le advirtió que ahí vivían muggles, sería curioso que vieran a un dragón… Pero la criatura inició su inspección de todas formas, sabía camuflarse bien.

Los Black entraron al apartamento. Sirius dio gracias de haber limpiado y reparado los destrozos tras su última visita. Si bien muy pocos objetos se salvaban de la destrucción durante sus accesos de rabia, conservaba lo básico. Bellatrix lo inspeccionó todo como un gato intranquilo al que liberan por primera vez en su nuevo hogar. No le llevó ni un minuto dado su tamaño: dormitorio, baño, salón y una pequeña cocina. En su juventud Sirius no necesitó más. Intentó además no derrochar la herencia de su tío en lujos superfluos: para él no era fundamental la vivienda sino el alcohol. Él le tenía cariño a su casa, pero entendía que a su mujer no la ataba ahí ningún recuerdo.

Cuando la morena se quedó de pie en una esquina del dormitorio más tiempo del necesario, Sirius supuso que no se atrevía a decirle que se quería ir. Entró y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Escucha, cielo, no tenemos que quedarnos si no...

La bruja tenía en las manos el único objeto que había permanecido intacto tras todas sus iras y depresiones: la foto enmarcada de Bellatrix y Saiph durante la fiesta en Grimmauld Place. Su mujer dejó el marco, se giró hacia él y murmuró: "No nos vamos ni de broma". Le besó y aunque la cama no era muy grande, no tuvieron problema en darle buen uso.

A la hora de comer habían quedado en el restaurante del Ministerio, ya que Harry, Hermione, Ron y Tonks trabajaban ahí. Después irían con la gryffindor a la Mansión Black para recuperar el libro. La bruja preparó en un bolso lo que juzgó que necesitarían y se marcharon. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el Ministerio, la bruja sintió un escalofrío y murmuró: "Uh… déjá vu". Seguidamente sonrió al pensar cómo habían mejorado las cosas. Sin dudar qué recuerdo le había venido a la mente, Sirius murmuró:

-Antes de que se te acercase un dementor, masacraría todo este lugar.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos y sonrió con el inmenso placer que sentía siempre que su marido mostraba su faceta más oscura. Al poco la Ministra de Magia acudió a saludarlos. Era una vieja conocida de la mortífaga con quien tenía algunos negocios en común y se llevaban bien. Ella misma los acompañó al comedor y seguidamente se disculpó para seguir con su labor.

El trío de oro les esperaba junto con Tonks y Fred, que había acudido para comer con ellos. Se saludaron y se sentaron a la mesa. Bellatrix se acomodó en la silla con la elegancia innata que la caracterizaba. Sirius, pese a la alegría de ver a sus amigos, solía terminar contemplando siempre lo mismo. Y esa escena le recordó algo. Mientras el resto decidían que pedir, miró a su mujer y comentó:

-Me prometiste que me harías una recreación in situ. Estamos en el Ministerio, justo una sala por encima de donde sucedió, ¡hazlo, por fa!

Bellatrix le miró ladeando la cabeza pero finalmente sonrió. El resto los contemplaron confusos. La mortífaga se acomodó en la silla, levantó la barbilla ligeramente y los miró con incontenible desprecio. Seguidamente exclamó con una mezcla perfecta de soberbia, frialdad y pasión:

-El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo. ¡Destiérrenos a Azkaban! Esperaremos a que resucite y vendrá a nosotros, él nos recompensará más allá que a cualquiera de sus otros seguidores. Nosotros, los fieles, ¡sólo nosotros tratamos de encontrarlo!

El animago la contempló con ojos brillantes feliz de estar presenciando ese pedazo de historia. Harry sintió un escalofrío al recordar la escena exacta de su juicio que vio en las memorias de Dumbledore. El resto también sintieron escalofríos de horror pero sin recuerdos concretos. Bellatrix sonrió alegremente y dio un trago de vino.

-Lo único que deslució mi proclama fue Crouch hijo lloriqueando, pero la esencia fue esa.

"Te amo" vocalizó Sirius sin pronunciarlo para que el resto no le echaran la bronca. Ella le guiñó el ojo y cambió de tema como si nada:

-¿Oye, sabéis algo del cansino? Cindy se cogió vacaciones y se vino aquí, pero no hemos sabido nada de ella.

-Uy sí –comentó Harry-, subió a Hogwarts para dar una clase magistral en Defensa y McGonagall le ha ofrecido dar un seminario sobre el cuidado de dragones junto a Hagrid. Ella está encantada y Remus más.

-Qué bonito que tenga con ella los detalles que nunca tuvo conmigo –murmuró Tonks.

-Aún tenemos que ver si ella le aguanta –comentó Bellatrix.

-Solo se entienden porque ambos son hombres-lobo. Pero vosotros hacéis una pareja mucho mejor –intervino Sirius mirando a Fred-, seguro que os divertís mucho más, hay menos drama y…

-¡Y en la cama somos la hostia! –exclamó el pelirrojo alegremente- ¡No sabéis la de ventajas que tiene estar con una metamorfomaga! Aunque alguna vez me dé algún susto con…

-¡Vale! –le cortó Tonks ruborizándose- Si nosotros traumatizamos a los niños no les dejamos nada a mis tíos.

Los Black asintieron: si alguien desesperaba a Harry, Ron y Hermione con sus rarezas sexuales debían ser ellos. Les preguntaron por sus parejas y al instante Ron se adelantó para alabar las bondades de Millicent. Harry comentó que "Todo bien" con una sonrisa que casi parecía real y Hermione también aseguró que todo en orden. Comieron tranquilamente hasta que llegó el postre: coulant de chocolate. Algún ingenuo confió en poder comerse el suyo, pero Sirius los sacó de su error:

-Veréis, los viajes le abren aún más el apetito a nuestro cachorro. Así que si nos organizamos bien, se los puede comer todos.

Antes de entender de qué hablaba, Saiph ya había saltado sobre la mesa y devorado los dulces de Ron y Tonks. Continuó con los de Harry y Hermione y luego Fred le ofreció el suyo alegremente. A su mamá le permitió comerse el suyo. Con el de Sirius hizo una excepción por haber defendido sus derechos y le dejó la mitad.

-¡Coulant mordisqueado por un dragón, mi postre favorito! –exclamó el animago sonriente.

-De verdad que no lo estáis criando bien –empezó Hermione.

El mordisco en el hombro le llegó a tal velocidad que apenas vio a Saiph. Se supo que había sido él porque le manchó la blusa de chocolate. Tonks le curó la herida y sanó bien. Luego le intentó limpiar la mancha pero no era tan buena con ese tipo de hechizos… Fue como si la blusa de Hermione hubiese peleado contra un escreguto. Nadie logró arreglarlo.

-No pasa nada –aseguró la joven-, me cambio y…

-¡Ah no, no, de ninguna manera! –exclamó Bellatrix- ¿No te corría tanta prisa lo del puñetero libro? Pues ahora mismo vamos, sin perder un segundo.

-Pero…

-O vamos ahora o cambio de idea, globulito.

La castaña la miró con odio; la morena con una sonrisa burlona. Igual Hermione se había pasado presionándola con lo del libro, pero no creyó que fuese para tanto. Aún así se levantaron y salieron hacia la entrada. Ron se despidió porque aún le quedaba papeleo por hacer y Fred debía ir a supervisar la tienda. Tonks y Harry se apuntaron a la excursión, tenían curiosidad por conocer la Mansión Black.

-¿No es más cómodo usar las chimeneas? –preguntó Hermione cuando vio que salían a la calle.

-No, en esa casa todas las chimeneas están selladas. Ni siquiera los elfos se pueden aparecer- explicó Bellatrix-. Siri, ¿recuerdas bien el sitio para aparecerte?

-Uff… Creo que no… No volví desde los trece años… Hay mucho riesgo de despartición.

-Entonces vamos a darnos todos la mano como si esto fuera una excursión de retrasados.

-Tienes la prosa de un catedrático, tita –comentó Tonks burlona.

Su tía asintió. Se dieron la mano en círculo y la slytherin los apareció a todos.

La Mansión Black se alzaba temible y majestuosa. El tiempo había deslucido la fachada y le daba un aspecto más tenebroso. Contaba con cuatro plantas y decenas de ventanas todas con las cortinas cerradas; sin embargo, daba la sensación de que detrás de ellas había alguien espiándoles. Sirius sacudió el pensamiento: le pasaba lo mismo cuando era pequeño, ese lugar siempre le inspiró temor, pero llevaba más de una década deshabitado. Hermione la vio de lejos cuando Bellatrix la llevó a los bosques anexos, pero de cerca resultaba aún más estremecedora. Tonks comentó que eso era exactamente lo que esperaba de los Black y Harry estuvo de acuerdo. La única persona que vivió en esa casa no comentó nada.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Hermione acercándose al edificio.

Los jóvenes echaron a andar y llegaron al porche.

-Sirius, no sé si puedo –susurró la bruja.

-Cielo, no va a pasar nada, estoy contigo.

\- Ella fue la última en morir, me odiaba.

-Somos muy buenos magos, Bella, no va a haber problema.

El resto de la comitiva se giró al ver que ellos no se acercaban.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó Harry.

-Ninguno –aseguró Sirius.

-¿Vamos entonces? –intervino Hermione- Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes nos lo quitamos.

-¿Seguro que ese libro es tan importante? –inquirió Bellatrix.

-¿Qué pasa, tita? ¿Te da miedo volver a casa? –preguntó Tonks divertida.

-No pasará nada –aseguró Harry-, somos muchos y…

-Bella, me prometiste que…

-¡NI SIQUIERA PODEIS ENTRAR, JODER! –exclamó la mortífaga cuando su agobio alcanzó el límite- ¡Solo los Black de sangre pura pueden cruzar el umbral, vosotros no podéis hacer nada, panda de bebés mestizos!

El resto retrocedieron porque Bellatrix enfurecida seguía dándoles miedo. Ella se sentó en las escaleras del porche con la mirada perdida en los bosques.

-Vale, muy bien –comentó Sirius-, marchaos y cuando lo tengamos, os llevamos el libro.

-Pero… -empezó Hermione.

-Vámonos, Mione –respondió Tonks cogiéndola del brazo al ver que el tema era serio-, es mejor que se encarguen ellos.

La joven asintió y Tonks los apareció a los tres. Cuando se quedaron solos, Sirius se sentó junto a la bruja en las escaleras y contempló también el paisaje. Durante unos minutos ambos se perdieron en sus memorias, algunas difusas debido a los dementores.

-¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeños Reg y yo jugábamos contigo en los bosques? Tus hermanas no querían porque eras demasiado brusca. Nos obligabas a fingir que éramos dragones.

-Eso no es verdad –murmuró ella con una débil sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo quería ser el colacuerno pero nunca podía porque te lo pedías tú. A veces era el wiseshadow, como nuestro monstruito. Nos asignabas cuál debíamos ser y nos perseguías lanzándonos fuego con tu varita.

La bruja abrió los ojos notablemente, su marido supo que lo había recordado y se echó a reír. La cogió de la mano y añadió:

-Esta mansión me daba miedo, pero aún así siempre les preguntaba a mis padres cuándo íbamos a casa de Trixie. Ellos me aclaraban que de momento la casa no era tuya, pero a mí me da igual, para mí el mundo era tuyo.

La mortífaga sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él la besó y le preguntó si prefería dejarlo y volver a casa. Ella tardó en contestar. Pero al fin negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Él asintió y se colocó junto a ella. Antes de ejecutar el hechizo de apertura, miró a su marido:

-Sirius, tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase, me harás caso.

-Te lo prometo –aseguró él sin entender la necesidad del gesto.

Entraron por fin. Nada más acceder, un torbellino oscuro en el que se distinguían rostros cadavéricos se abalanzó sobre ellos. Sirius se sobresaltó más por la sorpresa que por el miedo. Pero no le dio tiempo a actuar: con un gesto de la mano de la mortífaga, el siniestro tornado se esfumó.

-Maleficios de protección –murmuró-. Como si eso sirviera de algo contra mí...

El animago no respondió. Observó el vetusto recibidor de la mansión Black, maderas nobles con molduras decorativas y cuadros de antepasados. Varias capas de polvo custodiaban todas las superficies, desde las lámparas de araña hasta los picaportes. Sintió un escalofrío, el mismo que experimentaba de pequeño cuando visitaba a sus tíos. Esa casa siempre le resultó más siniestra y hostil incluso que Grimmauld Place. Bellatrix no se detuvo en la contemplación. Echó a andar con decisión entre los oscuros e infinitos pasillos.

-No bajes tu varita –le advirtió a su marido.

No hubiese hecho falta la indicación. Sirius era un temerario, pero cuando se trataba de los Black toda precaución era poca. Ese lugar era tal y como lo recordaba. Ornamentación excesiva envuelta en un aire lóbrego. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas; no obstante, nadie había cubierto los muebles ni tomado precauciones para protegerlos del paso del tiempo. Sabía que las hermanas mayores no volvieron nunca tras casarse; ahora estaba seguro de que Narcissa tampoco. Los dos últimos años tras la muerte de Cygnus, solo Druella Black quedó ahí. Eso generó un nuevo pensamiento macabro en la mente del gryffindor: ¿fue algún elfo quien se ocupó del cadáver o…? Prefirió no comentarlo con su mujer.

Sirius sabía que Bellatrix no tenía miedo. Pero notaba una rabia y, sobre todo, una repulsión hacia ese lugar y lo que allí vivió que pocas veces había sentido en ella. Tras varios pasillos y corredores que el merodeador se esforzó en memorizar, la morena se detuvo.

-Es ahí, esa pared del fondo da acceso a los sótanos.

Se trataba de una pared de madera igual que el resto, lisa y sin ningún tipo de marca. Sirius asintió y caminaron hacia ella. Entonces recordó aquel lugar. Había una grotesca estatua de una gárgola que siempre le dio miedo de pequeño. Y ahí seguía: la criatura de piedra se hallaba en cuclillas, con una sonrisa macabra y una guadaña entre las garras. Bellatrix se detuvo. Pero no fue por la estatua, sino por el retrato que había enfrente.

-Nunca creí que volvería a verte aquí, estrella… Y por tu seguridad no deberías haber venido.

-Papi… No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Puedo llevarme tu retrato? –preguntó Bellatrix analizando el marco.

-No, tu madre me relegó a este pasillo con un hechizo fijador, ya sabes que nuestra relación nunca fue muy boyante. Pero puedes venir a verme… si vences a tus fantasmas.

-Esta vez no estoy segura de vencer, papi. Ella me odiaba.

-Ella está muerta, estrella, y tú siempre te has comido a la muerte. Los Black siempre ganamos, pero…

En ese momento a la duelista le pareció oír un crujido. Y le hubiese prestado atención de no ser su padre quien le estaba hablando.

-¡BELLA! –gritó Sirius con horror.

La siniestra estatua de la gárgola se había incorporado lentamente mientras los Black contemplaban el retrato. En el momento en que alzó la guadaña, cobró vida. Con su sonrisa bufona se abalanzó sobre Bellatrix. Sirius, que no había dejado de vigilarla de reojo, agarró a su mujer por la cintura y la apartó de su trayectoria. "¡_Bombarda máxima_!" gritó apuntando al monstruoso ser. La criatura estalló en mil pedazos que se deshicieron al caer al suelo quedando solo una alfombra de polvo. El retrato también quedó vacío; su ocupante había huido. Bellatrix, respirando pesadamente, contempló la escena y susurró: "Gracias, Siri, menos mal que estás aquí".

-De nada, cielo. Nunca me fié de esa estatua.

-Ella lo sabía… -murmuró la morena- Druella sabía que lo único que me distraería sería papá, por eso lo colocó aquí. Pretendía que no llegara ni al sótano.

-Joder… -masculló Sirius- ¡Si es que hemos salido demasiado normales para la familia que nos crió!

Ante eso la mortífaga sonrió y le besó. Le preguntó si estaba preparado y él aseguró que por supuesto. Se acercaron a la pared del fondo y ella murmuró "Toujours Pur". Apareció una puerta de madera que se corrió con un chillido dejando a la vista una angosta escalera. Ambos Black se pelearon por entrar primero: no por deseo, sino por necesidad de proteger al otro. Finalmente, Bellatrix le concedió a Sirius el privilegio; conociendo a su madre daría igual la posición, los atacarían por todas partes. En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, la puerta se empezó a cerrar.

-¿Para salir es la misma contraseña? –preguntó el animago.

-No, probablemente ya no se abrirá más –respondió la morena-, su idea sería atraparme aquí. Pero es solo madera y tú eres fuerte, podrás abrirla de una patada.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No. Mi madre contó con todo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver. Lo único que no previó, el único factor que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza, fue pensar que no lo haría sola.

Sirius lo entendió. Druella creyó que tras Azkaban su hija mayor sería para el resto de su vida una fanática de Voldemort a quien todo el mundo abandonaría. Aquello le dio pena y rabia. Pero también se alegró de que sus predicciones hubiesen fallado. No obstante, no entendió su razonamiento: ella podría volar la puerta con cualquier hechizo. Pensaba en eso mientras intentaba ejecutar un _lumos_.

-Hay conjuros inhibidores –informó la slytherin-, no podemos hacer magia aquí abajo.

Eso sí preocupó a Sirius. Sin magia no veía cómo defenderse. Pero Bellatrix creía que podían hacerlo y él tenía fe en ella. Así que se resignó. Entonces empezó a escuchar un siseo espectral. Estaban a oscuras y sin magia… de verdad que el puñetero libro no valía la pena. Cuando notó que "algo", lo que fuese, se les acercaba, la morena comentó:

-Hay otra cosa con la que esa desgraciada tampoco contó.

Un segundo después, una enorme llamarada iluminó el camino. Lo que se acercaba eran dos docenas de serpientes. Con otra llamarada, Saiph eliminó el maleficio. Hubo varios ataques de similar naturaleza, pero gracias a la agilidad de Bellatrix, la fuerza de Sirius y el fuego de Saiph, lograron alcanzar el sótano. Había decenas de puertas, todas iguales, y de varias salían aullidos ahogados. Abrir la incorrecta no les acarrearía nada bueno. Bellatrix se detuvo ante una.

-Es esta. Este era su laboratorio. Solo bajé una vez con papá, pero era esta.

-De acuerdo –respondió Sirius que se fiaba de su memoria eidética- ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir? Ya sé que es importante para ti, pero…

-Sí, me da igual el libro. Ella creía que no podría hacerlo y tengo que demostrarle que se equivocó hasta el final. Pero si tú no…

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Hemos podido con hombres-lobo, con centauros, con Voldemort… ¡anda que no vamos a poder con la madre que te parió!

Bellatrix se echó a reír. "Te quiero" murmuró. Él sonrió y la besó. Seguidamente, la mortífaga sacó un cuchillo de su bota. Antes de que al animago le diera tiempo a preguntar qué hacía, se practicó un corte en la mano. Sirius entendió que era un cierre de sangre. Y no valía con una gota. La mortífaga mantuvo su mano sobre el pomo durante medio minuto. Después, la puerta de madera se abrió con un crujido. El mago detuvo a su prima antes de que entrara, desgarró la parte baja de su camisa y le vendó la mano; todo después de echarle la culpa por no haberle permitido a él sacrificarse. Ella le dio las gracias por lo primero e ignoró lo segundo.

La habitación tenía forma oval con paredes de piedra. Cientos de estanterías cubrían las paredes repletas de pociones de todo tipo de consistencia. Diversos conjuros preservaban las pociones del polvo y la humedad. Había varias mesas con matrices, calderos e instrumental para pociones y varios libros. Al fondo colgaba un enorme retrato.

-Vaya, vaya… -comentó una voz entre gélida y burlona- Veo que sigues teniendo el aspecto de niña trastornada que tenías en tu infancia, qué espanto. Aunque no negaré que me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí, creí que con el retrato de tu padre bastaría para eliminarte.

Druella Black lucía tan elegante, altiva y desdeñosa como lo fue en vida. Sus facciones aristocráticas guardaban parecido con las de su hija, aunque era a Narcissa a quien más se parecía.

-Y con tu primo… Muy propio de ti, encamarte con un traidor de sangre sensiblero e inestable.

Sin controlar su rabia, la mortífaga cogió una poción corrosiva y la lanzó contra ella. Antes de alcanzar el retrato, una pantalla de fuego apareció de la nada. Era otro maleficio protector: la única forma de acercarse al retrato era cruzar la cortina de fuego (lo que obviamente suponía la muerte). Bellatrix apretó los puños.

-Eso no es lo mejor –siguió Druella-. Habrás traído todo tipo de filtros para curar lo que preveas que os puede suceder aquí. También conté con ello: en el momento en que has cruzado el umbral, un maleficio ha contaminado cualquier poción que lleves en el bolso. Pongamos que sales de aquí, por ejemplo… envenenada. No podrás utilizar nada de lo que hayas traído, ni podrás aparecerte porque hacerlo en ese estado conlleva la despartición. Esta mansión está a miles de kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Ni en escoba te daría tiempo a salvar tu vida.

Sirius tragó saliva. Conocía el maleficio y sabía que, efectivamente, Bellatrix había llenado el bolso con todo tipo de remedios que ya no servían. La morena llegó a la misma conclusión. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera consideraba que ese fuese a ser el mayor de sus problemas.


End file.
